Mist's Legacy
by Terra-Essence
Summary: This is a slowly building story that gathers steam as it progresses. Aiko Mizushima is a Kirigakure shinobi who dreams of becoming a powerful ninja like her parents. When her parent's flee to Konoha and are killed, her life changes. Will she ever find out the real reason her parents were murdered? And how will she deal with the enigmatic Uchiha she can't seem to escape from?
1. Prologue

Rain and fog, rain and fog…

This day was particularly dreary. As the frogs croaked and the birds and insects chirped, the mist only seemed to get thicker, whiter, and heavier – weighing down upon the compound like a moist, suffocating blanket.

*tap tap tap tap*

Eager footsteps sloshed against wet, grimy stone as you zoomed through the Mizushima clan's compound.

Off in the distance a bell tolled, breaking the mysterious moan of the misty forest. When the fog became this dense you were always sad, unable to see even a meter in front of you – blocked from the comforting green of the surrounding giant trees.

But today you had to hurry – mom and dad were waiting for you and you couldn't keep them waiting – they said they had a surprise!

Hurriedly quickening your steps, you entered a circular tower with greenery flourishing on the rooftop.

If you remembered correctly they were on… the fourth floor?

You hastily shut your dripping umbrella and threw it down, dashing to the staircase and running up four flights.

You approached the door to your parent's bedroom. It was ajar as voices emanated from within.

"I've had it! You're wrong and that's all there is to it! I won't see my only daughter butchered like missing-nin scum." Yuu's commanding tone shook the air.

"I'm a grown woman now, father. Aiko is my daughter! Doesn't that mean anything to you?" Yori protested.

"Yes! Of course it does, _you're_ my daughter and this is what I'm doing to make sure you don't forfeit your life!" Yuu, your grandfather, sounded angrier than you'd ever heard him before.

"Then you should know how far a parent will go to preserve the life of their child, no matter what age." Tetsuo silently reminded the older man. You watched as father held mother's hand supportively.

"I forbid it! Yori, you were fine keeping your bloodline secretive. Your child can do the same. I already disagreed with you sending Naomi off on her-"

"It's not something for you to forbid… and I hated always hiding a part of myself. I don't want Aiko to have to go through the same thing. As for Naomi, she won't be left alone for long. In Konoha, we'll all be a family again soon." Yori fought indignantly.

"Here we'll always live in constant fear that someone will see her abilities – we must act now. For both of our daughters' sakes. You have to understand." Tetsuo tried to reason.

You cringed at the raw anger thrashing about in the air… It sounded like grandpa, mom, and dad were all fighting again. You hate it when they can't get along, and you feel like you haven't been helping.

Ever since you showed mom and dad your new jutsu, they've been fighting with grandpa almost every day. You thought they'd be happy about your new trick since you had just been enrolled at the shinobi academy. You wanted to be a powerful ninja, just like them.

You didn't know what to do. You're supposed to go in and meet your parents, but should you interrupt their conversation?

"No, that's exactly what I was taught not to do. If others are having a conversation, I should let them talk first." You resolved.

"That's right, I'm afraid if we wait any longer someone will see that she's inherited the Mizushima kekkei genkai. She's only a kid, how would she know to keep something like that hidden from everybody all the time? I almost let my secret slip a hundred times had you not assigned a guard to me." Yori's visage hunched with worry.

"Leaving like this will alert the hunter-nin. Stay a few more weeks – put in your reason for moving." Yuu advised.

"They would never grant us a leave, you know that. Extensive analysis is done. They'll even talk to Aiko and it's too risky. If they found out her abilities, they'd strike her down on the spot. It was hard enough to sneak Naomi out." Father shuddered.

At that, you gasped. Did you do something wrong? Are you in trouble?

"Fine then! I can see you'll leave no matter what I say, so I'll go."

Suddenly the door flew open, Yuu storming out. Your body twitched away at the loud, abrupt noise.

"Aiko?" Grandfather stared down at you, a mix of surprise and horror on his face that disappeared almost instantly as you looked back, perplexed and worried.

"Aiko." Your parents murmured.

Tears started beading in your eyes. You balled your fists up to wipe them away as they streamed down.

"Did I do something to make you angry, grandfather? I'm sorry." You started.

"No, no, you did nothing, child. Calm down and go to your parents, now. They wanted to talk to you." Grandfather's large hand landed heavily on your head, ruffling your hair, before he left.

"Aiko, sweetie!" Before you could move, mom's comforting arms scooped you up. You couldn't stop bawling, now on your mom's shoulder. Even if grandfather said you did nothing wrong, something still felt off.

"Is it true? Are you both leaving?"

"Ah, of course. Our little sharp listener caught on quickly." Mother patted you on the back before putting you down and kneeling so that she was face to face with you. You tried your best to stop crying, hiccupping as you did so.

"Tonight, you, your father, and I are going to leave the village and go to the fire country."

"What about our clan? We're going to leave behind the rest of the family?" You asked.

"The Mizushima clan will stay here, the Mist village is their home. From now on, our home will be in the Leaf village." Father explained.

"But I'm a Mizushima too, why isn't this my home anymore?"

"It is your home, but since your mom and I need to move to the Leaf village, we're making it our new home and we hope you would accept it too."

"Accept it? If you and mom think it's good, I will too." You hugged dad's leg.

"Haha, great, that's my big girl. I know you'll like it." Mother beamed brightly, now reaching for something from her pocket. "Now for your surprise. Are you ready? No tears, please."

At her words, your sadness disappeared completely. You wiped your face hastily as she and father giggled.

"Hmm, I see you're almost ready. First a kiss for dad." He pointed at his cheek while you clambered up him hastily like a monkey, smooching his cheek and jumping down - looking at your mom eagerly.

She laughed, "All right, all right. Hold out your hands and close your eyes. No peeking."

Obediently, you did as told and felt something cold and metal drop into your hands followed by a warm kiss on your forehead.

Your eyes snapped open, focused on the metal charm in your hands.

"It's a 3D rendition of our clan's symbol made out of a chakra sensitive metals." Dad proudly stated.

Mom eyed the piece of jewelry fondly, "It was owned by my mother, me, and now you. Keep it on you at all times and it will protect and amplify your abilities."

"You'll take care of it, won't you?" You nodded your head vigorously at father, in awe of the craftsmanship a tiny piece of metal could contain.

"That's my girl, your grandmother would be proud. She was a Shinajii user like you are, but you remember what we talked about, right?" Mother's face suddenly became serious.

"To keep Shinajii a secret?" You recalled.

"Yes, good job. Keep it a secret here in Kirigakure. When we get in Konoha it'll be fine to tell others." You nodded diligently to let them know you were listening.

Suddenly father lifted and swung you around while you giggled. "Okay, now it's time for someone to go to school, can you guess who?"

"Hmm, I might know who it is – perhaps a certain little girl…" Mother sang.

The benevolent, good-natured adults gazed at you expectantly, seemingly waiting for an answer.

School, huh?

"I don't want to. I wanna spend time with you, mom and dad!" You scurried to them and wrapped an arm around each of their legs, hugging them both tightly.

"You're so sweet, but don't want to spend time with your friends?"

"No, I love you guys the most." You hugged them tighter.

They grinned, dad stroking your hair. "You've always been such a shy guy, and even though that's okay, you also have to go to school to learn how to become a great kunoichi."

"But… but what if someone is being mean to me?"

"Have your instructors been too harsh!? If you've been harmed or ordered to kill anybody, you don't have to – you can come to your father or me immediately! You know that, right? Those old, traditional practices aren't supposed to be taught anymore!" Mother's pitch raised.

"Has anything happened at school?" Father coaxed.

"No, nothing like that… It's just… Hideaki is always so mean to me for wearing glasses – he says I look like a frog!" You burst out. Your fists balled up, moisture accumulating around your eyes. "I hate it! He's always so mean and then he makes sure I fall down or get hurt."

As you confessed, you hung your head down – ashamed and embarrassed to be telling mom and dad your problems at school.

"Pft!" They both made a weird, sputtering sound.

"Naomi would complain she didn't like her glasses either." Yori whispered to Tetsuo whom nodded jovially.

"Hmm?" You shyly peered up into the faces of your parents and instead of seeing disappointment, like you expected, you saw them trying not to break out into fits of laughter.

You suddenly grew self-conscious and shouted at them while crossing your arms. "What's so funny?"

"Sorry, sorry, nothing. You know, don't worry. You don't look like a frog at all! If you're that unhappy, there's always contacts." Mom tried to soothe you.

"And even if you did look like a frog, you're the cutest frog of all!" Dad gushed.

"That doesn't help! I don't want to be a frog at all." You cried.

"Okay, I'm sorry. Like your mother said, there's always contacts."

"What're those?"

"They're like glasses that you wear on your actual eyeballs."

"Eww, that sounds like it hurts." You scrunched your face up and squished your eyes shut, sliding your fingers under your frames.

"No rubbing Aiko, you'll hurt your eyes." Mom chided.

"You have to get going for class, you don't want to be late. I believe in you. I think you'll solve your problems with Hideaki." You basked in father's supportive gaze.

"Yes, always believe in yourself. Mizushima's don't back down because of fear."

Your parent's encouraging words were already starting to invigorate you and you could feel yourself start to smile.

You'd try your best with Hideaki, then. The least you could do was try.

"Fine, I'll go." You were kind of looking forward to school now.

You giddily dashed out of the room to gather your training supplies and leave for class.

o-o

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

o-o

Perched atop a giant tree, the instructor's voice caught everyone's attention.

"That's enough for stamina and endurance. Free climb for 10 minutes, then lecture!" A billowy, aged man called out to the group of children swinging and clambering on leafy branches.

"Aiko-chan, now you swing. Chōjū will catch you and launch you off to me. I'll catch you with a twist, but you've got to stick the landing. It'll be perfect this time for sure, just watch." Suigetsu grinned at you confidently.

"I'm ready, the seven swordsmen are all acrobatic – I will be too." Chōjūrō's normally calm eyes flared with quiet ambition, though you felt you had to complain.

"Why do I have to be the person launched?"

"You're the only one who can do it – you're aerodynamic." Your blue haired friend reasoned.

"Psh, I bet you don't even know what it means." You spluttered.

"I do, and it's true." Suigetsu chimed in.

"How am I any more aerodynamic than you guys?"

Suigetsu impishly pranced around you, "Stop questioning, just trust us."

"That's exactly what I did last time and both Chōjū and I broke our arms." You scowled.

When your gymnastic friends wanted to throw you around or trade you off to each other mid-air, that was when you had to draw the line. Playing with them was fun, but it wasn't fun when you broke your arm and couldn't practice for a couple of weeks. It was so boring and painful and your parents didn't seem happy at all.

"Ugg, I remember that." Chōjūrō mumbled gloomily. He winced a little at the memory, rubbing his arm wistfully. "Maybe we shouldn't do it then."

"Eww, don't look now, but stupid Hideaki's coming over." Suigetsu announced.

"Duck!" Chōjūrō yelled.

"What?" Though you weren't sure what he meant, you immediately climbed down the rope you were clinging onto to see a paper shuriken whiz by. It would've struck you had Chōjūrō not told you to get out of the way.

"I didn't think you'd see that, froggy, what with your eyes being so bad and everything." A boy contemptuously strode up.

"How are you doing, Hideaki?"

" _How are you doing, Hideaki?_ " He mimicked you in a high pitched tone, to which you tilted your head in bewilderment.

"I'm not Hideaki, I'm Aiko." You clarified.

"I know that, duh." Hideaki scoffed.

"Then why-" You weren't able to finish speaking as Hideaki impatiently cut you off.

"Well, whatever, actually I came over to give you something."

"What, like a gift?"

"Yeah, a little gift." He affirmed.

"No, it's okay. I mean, it's not like I have anything for you." You said falteringly, Chōjūrō and Suigetsu backing you up.

"She doesn't want anything…" Chōjūrō mumbled.

"Stupid, get out of here! Aiko doesn't want or have anything for you." Suigetsu brashly declared.

"Here, just take it!" Hideaki yelled out gleefully, jabbing a hand into his pocket before jamming a fistful of something down the front of your clothes. He took advantage of the fact that you were still idly clinging to a rope and thus, your hands were occupied.

Immediately, you felt multitudes of slimy, wriggling masses against your bare skin.

"Eeekk!" You scurried up the rope, mounting the tree and quickly trying to banish the confused worms from your shirt with clumsy hands.

Unfortunately the tiny, squirming creatures had gotten caught on the folds of your top robe. Without thinking, you hastily threw it off, shrieking at the sheer amount of creepy crawlers that scuttled out of the cloth - making sure none remained in your undershirt.

"Ahahahahahaha!"

"You're really rude!" You informed the chortling boy, yet only received more laughter. The whole class caught onto what was happening started laughing their heads off as well.

Even turning to your friends, they were unable to keep from sniggering. They said 'sorry', but still looked unremorseful and entertained.

Feeling the weight of the ridicule, you frowned – slowly shrugging on your now bug-free top robe.

"Oh? What's wrong, huh? What can you even do about it?" Hideaki derided, staring at me snootily from atop a tree branch.

Though you hated getting dirty and feeling surprised insects crawling all over you, it was just Hideaki playing a prank to get laughs and attention like always. Last week it was Dami, now you. And you had to admit, if you were watching, you'd be laughing too. So maybe you can just talk things over with him?

'It's not a hard choice, I'll forgive him…'

Though you were initially hurt, even you can understand his prank was funny. Now there was nothing left to do but talk to him.

"Hideaki… It's no problem, I forgive you."

"Heehee! Yeah I know it was grea- What?" He seemed smug and triumphant initially, but telling him you forgave him obviously caught him off guard.

"I forgive you and be strong."

"Huh?"

"Wasn't your family moved from 2nd to 3rd rank caste? It happened recently, so good luck. I hear the lower caste schools are really tough." You frowned.

"So you knew…" On his face swam a mixture of shame.

"I think we all knew…" Chōjūrō added in quietly.

"My clan said I should pity you. Your kind have been enemies in the past, so how could we all trust you today?" Suigetsu cattily probed.

Your friends had finally stopped their breathless hooting at your expense and now they were taunting the taunter.

"You know, trash like you shouldn't even have come to school today. Once a traitor, always a traitor." Dami piped up venomously – another frequent victim of Hideaki's attacks.

"What a pitiful traitor." The usually bubbly Suigetsu derided – other students following in suit.

Now Hideaki was being made fun of, but that wasn't good. That definitely wasn't what you were going for.

"I'm not like that, okay? You're all wrong." He defended himself, tears springing to his eyes as he yelled at everyone to stop. You didn't like seeing Hideaki or anyone suffering, but you didn't know what to say or do.

Dami stepped in to shove the bully from behind. Another emboldened classmate did the same, shoving him from the side.

"S-stop!" You shouted.

Dami gave Hideaki another shove, a malicious glint in his expression. Hideaki stumbled, his eyes glossy with tears.

"Stop it!" Anger welling up in your chest, you waved your arms futilely. A gust of water shot out, drenching Dami's face and hair.

Across the courtyard, in a distant tree, your vision connected with a body concealed amongst leaves – a piercing set of eyes that emanated an uncomfortable, prickling aura. The wind blew the greenery away just enough see the face of a malevolent, scowling man looking right at you. A chill ran down your body.

"Urgh, what is this?" Dami complained. Sufficiently distracted from his previous endeavors.

Hideaki took the chance to glare at you and seethe, "I'm leaving. I hope you're happy, _Aiko._ "

"I'm sorry… I wanted to wish you luck." The unsettling man's gaze and form were gone in a flash, leaving you with nothing to do but apologize.

"I don't need your luck." Hideaki scoffed and ran off, the class still laughing rambunctiously and insulting him all the while.

"Hey, don't worry about it. Just make sure you're all cleaned up." Chōjūrō patted your arm timidly.

"Yeah… thanks Chōjū." You didn't like how it went with Hideaki since you'd meant to forgive him and move on, but what disturbed you the most was that man in the faraway tree. Did you imagine him? Why was he looking at you like that? His features were burned into your memory.

o-o

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

o-o

*tap tap tap tap*

Your quick steps thudded lightly against the floor as you whooshed into your parent's room. "Mom, dad!"

"Aiko, you're home. Mommy's been packing for you." Mom smiled lovingly as you jumped into dad's arms.

"When are we leaving?"

"As soon as night falls." Dad answered with a hug.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes, mom!"

"I have a good feeling about everything, may Tlaloc see that we have a safe journey." Dad murmured.

"Yes, lord of water, grant us fine passage." Mom offered a succinct prayer.

That night, your family left for Konoha. Apparently, you had an older sister already living there whom you'd never met. Her name was Naomi and she was about five or six years older than you. As you watched the full moon overhead, you felt nothing but excitement. You couldn't wait to meet Naomi or see Konoha.

You watched choppy, silver-lined waves being created by boat you sailed in. You were crossing the murky, black ocean and soon you'd reach the Fire Country's port city. Konoha wouldn't be far off.

As you neared the port, your heart stopped. That same scowling man you'd seen at school was glaring at you again. This time he wasn't in a tree, he was walking along the docks. Soon, you couldn't see him at all anymore. You told your parents whom visibly paled.

Walking the road to Konoha was scary. Shadows wavered with the wind and moon - their ghastly bleakness made it seem as if every crevice of the forest hid monsters.

On those miserable dirt roads, you lost your parents…

The hunter nin came out of nowhere. You recognized his face – that sullen man with a fierce scowl was back. You were told to run and not look back.

…But you _did_ look back and you saw blood everywhere – the fallen corpse of your father streaked in crimson. Your mother, her jaw hanging agape, her wide open eyes glassy as she soullessly reached out for you. Your chest tightened in terror, sobs breaking out in short and erratic bursts.

You only made it as far to Konoha as you did because of a kind girl with the same colored hair as yours. She must've been a shinobi. She found and led you to your destination while fending off as many attackers as she could. However, soon she disappeared – along with the hunter nin. You have no idea how you made it into Konoha that morbid night, but here you are.


	2. Prologue (Cont'd)

*One year later*

The Konoha orphanage was a long, wooden building with a blue roof. It was now a familiar place, one you called 'home'.

"Aiko-chan, Aiko-chan, Aiko-chaaaaan! Hurry up!" Your eager, onyx haired friend yanked you up stone stairs and slammed the wooden, double doors of the orphanage open," I can't believe you forgot!"

"I forgot something? What did I forget!?" You nervously exclaimed.

"The entrance exams! And that's cuz you're always talking about becoming a ninja." Hiromi groaned sourly.

"Aw, shut up." You gave him a light, playful shove.

"Aiko-chan! Hiromi-kun! There the two of you are! Get over here so I can get you ready. You'll be late! Argh, you're both so filthy." Keiri was frenzied as she rushed up to you, her chubby face scrunching in dismay.

"Ah, sorry!" you apologized.

"Yeah, sorry Keiri onee-san." Hiromi whined.

"No time for apologies, get over here." She ushered you into the shower, one after the other, before throwing clean clothes at you.

After being scrubbed and dressed in new, durable, and flexible clothing, she ordered you both to get to the academy as soon as possible.

"You guys remember the way, right?" She hollered as you shrunk from her sight.

"Of course, Keiri onee-san!" You shouted back.

"You keep following the main road and when you get to Ichiraku ramen, you go left!"

"Calm down Keiri-san, you're suffocating the little ones." Kanpu, the bespectacled caretaker, chuckled.

"Oh can it, old man."

"Mm, so disrespectful." He shook his head, but you and Hiromi had long stopped listening to their words and were running down the homey, dirt roads of Konoha.

Your destination was the giant, red building with the kanji for 'fire' written across it proudly. With excited smiles, you sprinted until you reached the heart of the bustling town. Keiri and Kanpu never let you go out completely alone, so it was a new, fun experience. And if all went well, you'd be joining the ninja academy after today! Finally, the first step to becoming an official ninja had arrived.

Your parents would be so happy…

…

You always got a depressed when you thought about them and the fact that you were responsible for their deaths. Had you not slipped up at the academy and activated your Shinajii, that hunter nin might never have known your family was leaving. Perhaps your parents would still be alive today….

You realized it was probably all your fault, but what could you do? Keep being sad and getting sadder? No, that would have no point. What you could do now was become the best kunoichi you could be – to follow in your parent's footsteps as they wanted you to. Being a ninja was something real you could hold onto so that you didn't feel empty and lost.

Along with the necklace, dual blades, and glasses they gave you, becoming a ninja was the only thing you had going in your life that reminded you of the parents you dearly love. It was a way to get closer to them and to help everyone around you. Shinobi are protectors, and that's what you wanted to be too. You were motivated to protect others from horrible shinobi like that scowling hunter nin that haunts your nightmares. You didn't want others to experience the pain and sadness you did, so you had to try your hardest to live up to the great Mizushima legacy!

"Geez, you're making such an energetic face." You were ripped out of your thoughts by Hiromi's scrutinizing.

"Huh?" It dawned on you that you were standing before the academy doors.

"We're here! Let's go inside and see what's happening." Hiromi eagerly barreled his way in.

"Sure." You shook your head a little to snap you back to reality.

"Gotta focus, Aiko. Time to become a Konoha shinobi!" You chanted to yourself.

"Haha, yeah!" Hiromi beamed.

The interior of the academy was just as grand as the outside. The corridors of the massive building were filled with older shinobi – probably chūnin or even jōnin level. It was overwhelming to be around this many strong ninja again.

In Kirigakure, you lived in the Mizushima compound, so you were naturally surrounded by your cousins, aunts, and uncles that could give you tips on training and molding chakra. Here in Konoha, the orphanage wasn't a very good source for high ranking shinobi. You didn't get any pointers or advice on how to train from anybody – it was a big difference that you didn't like. But you could see that at the academy, you could get access to all that wonderful information again.

"Hi there, you two look lost."

"We're not lost, we're new." Hiromi grunted.

"Oh, I see, I'm sorry then. But I'll still help if you're new." An older shinobi with spiky, brown hair pulled back into a ponytail approached you. He didn't seem to be as aged as the other teachers since he didn't don a green chūnin jacket. Though he was definitely more experienced than you or Hiromi – and nice.

"So let me guess, you're taking the entrance exams?" He asked kindly.

"Y-yeah? How did you know?" Hiromi mumbled while you nodded enthusiastically.

"Haha, lucky guess. Okay then, we should hurry - the entrance exams speech is beginning soon."

Just as you were about to head off, the academy doors opened loudly – revealing a bored looking silvered-haired shinobi. He wore a unique gray flak jacket with metal plating arm guards. His left eye was covered by his headband while his other piercing black orb peered out with indifference – almost tedium. You also caught that he had a beautiful, spiral tattoo on his left shoulder inked in red.

"Wow, ANBU!" Hiromi cheered.

"ANBU?"

"You don't know, Aiko-chan? They're only the strongest ninja in the village besides the Hokage himself! They're the elite of the elite and so cool~" Hiromi swooned.

"Even higher ranked than jōnin?"

"Of course, no question about it."

"Kakashi! You're late!" The even tempered and genial shinobi you had just met suddenly turned vicious around the mysterious Kakashi.

Kakashi didn't seem the slightest bit fazed as he answered dully, "Ah, Iruka. Good morning."

"Don't give me any of that! Look, you're already starting to rub off on these children – they're barely on time."

"How could I rub off on them? Didn't they show up here before me?"

"We were late because we lost track of time playing together." Hiromi admitted sheepishly.

"Tell him, kid." Kakashi urged my friend on.

"I don't appreciate you poking holes in my words." Iruka snapped.

"It wasn't only me, the kid was doing it too." Kakashi scratched the back of his head idly, trying to pin the blame on Hiromi.

"Argh, never mind that. Come on, everybody! If we hurry now I might get you all there on time. Chop chop!" The anxious Iruka waved at you, Hiromi, and Kakashi – beckoning the trio to follow him as he shot down the corridors.

"Jeez, do as you like." Kakashi walked calmly, following his anxious, brunette friend from afar while Hiromi charged off energetically right behind Iruka – pulling you along with him.

o-o

o-o-o-o-o-o

o-o

"I see we have some latecomers. It's okay, come in, come in. There's room for all." Sandaime, swathed in the typical Hokage garb stood at the front of a large room filled with people of all ages.

"Sorry, Hokage-sama! It won't happen again." Iruka apologized seriously.

"Don't worry so much, Iruka. Take a seat, everyone's welcome." The amiable Hokage chuckled.

All eyes were on you, Iruka, Hiromi, and Kakashi as the doors clattered noisily. The third Hokage halted his speech until everyone was comfortable and seated.

"Today I visit you all here personally to wish you luck on the academy entrance exams. This is an important moment in your shinobi careers and thus, I wanted to be here to share it with you young saplings. Though presently I call you saplings, no doubt you will rapidly bloom into energetic, powerful full grown trees – standing strong as your capable branches protect the village hidden in the leaves. I know it sounds like a long time, but in roughly 7 years you'll have the opportunity to earn your Konoha headband. Until then, do your best! Don't hesitate to come to me or one of your instructors for guidance." His gravelly voice resounded against the walls – every child in the room listening intently with admiration. When it was clear the Hokage had finished, you cheered along with the rest of the children.

Next, Kakashi stood up from his seat and trudged to the front - standing before the class of fledgling ninja with little enthusiasm. He wasn't eager, but you were. You could learn so much from someone of his caliber. You inched forward in anticipation until you were at the edge of your seat.

"Greetings, I am a member of Konoha's ANBU Special Ops. It's a small group of talented ninja who work directly under the Hokage's orders. If you want to join a group like this, let me be the first to call you an idiot."

"Huuuh?" Hiromi's formed an 'o'.

"What? No way." You pouted.

"Bright children like you should become regular shinobi and live happy lives protecting their teammates. I am proud of what I do, yet I wouldn't endorse it. The only thing I will advise you to do is protect your teammates at all costs. Though you will be taught to complete the mission above all else, completing a mission at the cost of your companion's lives makes you trash. Thank you, that is all…"

Kakashi finished off honestly, standing casually in front of a shocked group of children. So, to him, being in the ANBU was stupid? When he said it, his eyes did seem a little sadder than usual. Maybe you were just seeing things? You wanted to be as powerful as he was, that was for sure.

The rest of what he said went over your head. So, when you got older, you had to do missions?

Yeah, you kind of remember mom and dad talking about missions – though the thing you thought people did most as a shinobi was train and guard the village. Still, it must be cool being an elite ninja. After all, Kakashi was one and he said he was proud of what he does…

"Okay now. Everyone, follow the proctors to the different examination areas. Above all, have fun!" The aging Hokage joined Kakashi at the front and beckoned everyone off – patting the silver-haired ANBU on the back and speaking to him so lowly that you couldn't hear anything.

Iruka had disappeared and reappeared on the other side of the room. Turns out he was a proctor, or he had to be, seeing as how he was waving a large sign and yelling for examinees to line up orderly.

The majority of your future classmates popped up and scrambled to get into line while you and Hiromi did the same. You couldn't wait to see what the first test or challenge was! You skipped along in line as Iruka led the large group outside – fresh air rushing into your lungs.

You felt energized as the cold building gave way to warm sun and breezy wind. A large field opened up before you. Trees lined the sides of the grassy clearing. Wooden obstacles were set up, basking in the sunlight. Excited chattering arose.

"Gather over here everyone! For this first test, we measure your endurance and physical capability. Here to demonstrate how to go through the obstacle course are three volunteers from the class a year above yours." At Iruka's cue, three figures emerged from the crowd and stood at the start of the obstacle course.

There were two boys. One had striking pale eyes, long, dark brown hair, and was wearing a blue yukata robe with a white sash/obi. The other boy had a long, onyx braid running down his back and was wearing a green, long sleeved shirt with brown pants. The girl had brown hair pulled into two side buns and donned a pink shirt styled like a quipao with brown capri pants.

"Our volunteers are Hyūga Neji, Rock Lee, and Tenten. Show them how you run this course, guys." The three diligently nodded and at Iruka's mark, took off sprinting.

When confronted by various obstacles they had to jump or crawl, climb, and then slide. When the upperclassmen jogged back, Neji was indifferent – as if he hadn't ran an entire, tiring obstacle course. Tenten and Rock Lee on the other hand couldn't hide their fatigue completely. Tenten was panting whereas Rock Lee was breathing more calmly but had scuffed up his clothing considerably.

"Everybody's going to go all together. I'll be recording your times, so all you need to do is make it back here. I'll line you up. Be patient."

"Oi, hurry it up geezer! I wanna get started." A loud blonde piped up, making faces at Iruka before the proctor could reprimand him.

"Quiet, this will only take a second."

"More like a million years. Yeesh, I'm here to test, old man."

"Naruto, quiet down, or so help me-!" Iruka didn't finish his threat, keeping himself in check as best as he could.

"Hehe, everyone's so lively today." Rock Lee grinned.

The efficient Iruka ignored the obnoxious blonde as he made his way around the cluster of examinees and created order out of chaos. You were in one of two orderly, narrow lines. Each contestant was the same distance away from the obstacle course. You noticed the volunteers appeared to be running again, which was awesome since you'd get to test your skills against others already accepted into the academy.

'I'm going to get the fastest timing and complete the course gracefully – that'll impress everyone. Let's do this!' You thought eagerly.

"First, stretch. I'll give you a few minutes." Iruka stood off to the side.

"Finally, I wanna show off my stuff." The mischievous boy with a spiral on his shirt boasted to anyone who would listen around him.

Largely, he was ignored. You simply paid attention to your stretches and warming up your muscles. You had to do your best.

"I'm going to count to three and say go. Ready?" Iruka announced.

"Yeah!" You jumped up and screamed fiercely as cheering arose.

Iruka began his countdown, "One… two… three… Go!"

You could feel the anticipation well within you. Focused, you flung your body forward, running quickly. You were surprised to find that not every examinee cared enough to run. A couple of boys – one with his black hair pulled up into a spiky ponytail and one with red spirals on his cheeks - were actually walking without a care in the world! Despite that, you weren't about to slow down or anything – you needed to finish in record time.

When you finally approached the first obstacle, there were three others in front of you. You recognized Neji and Rock Lee from the demonstration immediately. The last person ahead of you had spiky, onyx hair and pitch black orbs with the symbol of a red and white fan on his back.

"Aargh!" Rock lee shouted as he completely wiped out - tripping and falling flat on his face before anybody had even reached the first obstacle.

Now, just Neji and the mysterious fan boy remained – sprinting along quickly and silently. Neji was at the front, but only by a little. The onyx haired boy was closing the distance between himself and Neji while you were catching up to both of them.

The first obstacle was an almost vertical wooden wall with prominent handholds to grasp onto. Neji was first on the wall while you were last on it. Luckily for you though, climbing was something you were pretty good at. Ignoring your two competitors, you clambered up as rapidly as your arms would take you, hurtling your body through air.

When you reached the top, you slung a foot over only to lock eyes with Neji who was crossing over at the same time. His eyebrows furrowed in vexation as he competitively quickened his pace to match and try to surpass yours.

"Tch." The fair skinned fan boy clicked his tongue in what could only be annoyance as he was now behind you and Neji.

Descending rapidly, your muscles glided effortlessly until you were back on the ground, running to the next obstacle. You didn't want to turn to look, but right now you didn't see anyone in front of you. Happily, you dashed forward until you reached a series of poles - some to jump over, others to crawl under.

Muscles churning and heart pumping, you sped up as you reached the first pole to hop over. As you were mid-air, you happened to peer over to your left to see a sandal, then a leg.

Fan boy was also at the pinnacle of his jump. He glanced over and narrowed his eyes, smirking. His gaze said it all - he didn't want to be beaten by you and was going to fight for first rank.

He landed gracefully and whizzed straight ahead, dropping to his stomach to crawl under the next pole. All the while, you weren't about to let him take your position so easily. You pumped more energy into your muscles to catch up.

After a series of jumps and drops, you ducked down only to have Neji slide past you and overtake fan boy by gliding ahead with all his might. His long, brown hair fluttered elegantly as he was the first to start the last obstacle - a tightrope.

His feet moved confidently, one in front of the other – not a bad pace for walking on the narrow rope. Fan boy, as determined as ever, sped up. He and Neji glared at each other from their respective ropes as they lurched and balanced.

When you finally mounted yout own rope, Neji and the onyx haired boy were almost halfway across. You were getting left behind!

Motivation flared in your gut and radiated to your limbs, powering your body up further with raw energy. You skittered along the tight rope, flying across so rapidly that fan boy and Neji seemed surprised when you dismounted exactly when they did. And from here, it was all a matter of running back to Iruka and winning.

"Ngh!" Neji grunted.

"Hnrr!" Fan boy groaned.

"Grr!" You growled.

Your hazel orbs met angrily with fan boy's onyx irises and competitively with Neji's interesting, pupil-less orbs. The two boys also didn't hesitate to glare at one another and you at times, mercilessly.

You pumped every last bit of stamina you had into your legs, which had recently started burning with fatigue. Keeping up with these two guys had caused you to exert far more energy than you thought you would, but after all that effort, you weren't about to lose at the end lamely.

You and your competitors sped up collectively. It was hard for anyone to take the lead - when one person was even remotely faster, the other two sprinters would viciously close in and fill the gap.

"It'll be me." The onyx haired boy stated.

"I'll make it." Neji corrected.

"Nu-uh, you're both wrong." You took turns grumbling at each other and loosing breath faster as Iruka's form grew larger and larger.

Before you knew it, your trio reached Iruka at the exact same time, panting. You looked at him expectantly for his judgment.

"Wow, a new high score. That only took you guys only 1 minute! Amazing tie! So that was Hyuga Neji, Uchiha Sasuke, aaaand… Mizushima Aiko, right?" Iruka wrote your scores down with glee, but you weren't all too thrilled – and neither were your two competitors.

"Really, a tie?" You sighed.

"…Hrmph…" Sasuke crossed his arms.

"Impossible." Neji couldn't accept it.

You fell on your butt, disgruntled and tired while Neji and Sasuke stared each other down.

"…Your name is _Hyūga_ Neji, huh?" Neji nodded in agreement when Sasuke referred to him, "And I already know you're Aiko." He carelessly stated.

You were a little confused. "You already know my name?"

Sasuke furrowed his eyebrows and tilted his head, "You're acting weird."

You brushed off his comment, enthused as you asked, "I've heard of the Hyūga and Uchiha before. You guys both come from big, prominent clans, right?"

"You could say that, the Uchiha run Konoha P.D." Sasuke talked of his family proudly.

"Wow, amazing!" His face was slightly smug as you praised his clan.

Neji, on the other hand, didn't seem so appreciative of his heritage and answered with distance in his voice. "The Uchiha and Hyūga are both pretty big and have been loyal to Konoha since the village was created. I've never heard of your clan before. Mizushima…?"

"That's because I'm not from around here. My clan is from Kirigakure."

"To the east?" Neji raised an eyebrow.

"Eh? The only thing I know about Kirigakure is that it's surrounded by water." Sasuke added in.

"Rock Lee, Naruto, your times are 1 minute and 23 seconds and 1 minute and 27 seconds."

"Yahoo! Better luck next time!" Rock Lee good-naturedly grinned.

"No, no! I'd beat everyone for sure if we had a do over." Naruto complained.

Sagging due to his performance, Naruto made a show of bumping purposefully into Rock Lee - to which the boy with braided hair looked confused – unsure of Naruto's intentions.

"I'm sorry, the villagers tell me to stay away from you…" Rock Lee hesitantly trailed off.

"Hmph, listening to stupid adults! I'll show you next time by beating you! And hey, you too!" Suddenly the blonde bounded over to you, Neji, and Sasuke after noticing you were done before him.

More and more kids started to cross the finish line. You ignored the bickering boys and relaxed in the cool, flowing air.

In the end, the test didn't go so bad – maybe next time you'll be able to come in first. Your competition was surprisingly good - and they didn't seem like bad people.

"Aiko, go eat!" Suddenly Hiromi's giddy, upside down face consumed your vision.

"Iruka dismissed everyone – get to the cafeteria."

You laughed and poked at his cheek. "Sure."

Hiromi's blue, crystal eyes danced as he withdrew, jumped over you, and ran off in the direction the other kids were heading.

You stretched and stood up, your limbs comfortably limber and loose. Your stomach growling spurned you to hurry – lightly jogging to catch up with the diminishing trail of examinees.

o-o

o-o-o-o-o-o

o-o

The cafeteria was a bright room that smelled delicious. It was plainly colored and sparsely decorated, but the wide open space and the beams of sun from the skylight made the area comfortable. Most of the space was littered with round tables that could seat many people, and most of the tables were already filling up.

Stomach still churning occasionally, you stood in line eyeing the variety of food choices. Once you got your meal, you had just as many choices on where to eat too.

"Hmm…"

You peered at the wooden tables spread out before you - different groups of people sitting at each one. There was a table of glaring boys, one with chatting girls, and another with a lone ANBU. There were a few daydreaming boys sitting near the window, a shy boy drawing in the corner, and even a visiting, foreign diplomat's son. Where should you sit?

You took your lunch tray and wandered over to the table Neji, Sasuke, and Naruto were at since you'd already met them. For some reason, they looked really pissed at each other and were glaring nonstop.

"You don't mind if I sit here, right?"

When you approached the glowering boys, not a single glance was spared as they ignored you. Their mouths greedily and messily chomped food, too full to squeeze a word of acknowledgment out. What were they doing, having an eating competition? Despite your slight repulsion at their eating habits, you sat down with no complaints. Well, not from the boys at least – a couple of girls a table away seemed antsy and angry as they shot you dirty looks.

Either way, you shrugged and followed the rambunctious boys' leads - gulping down your food as well. You didn't want them to finish way before you, so you had to kick up the pace.

The blonde, happening to look over by chance, gulped down hard and laughed obnoxiously. "Eh, you wanna take me on too?! I'll give in to no one, especially not a girl!"

"I didn't do this to challenge you, but I'm not one to look down a good competition." You stopped eating long enough to accept his challenging words without hesitation. If you beat this guy before in the endurance test, you could definitely beat him at eating.

"Then bring it on." Naruto scratched his sunny spikes and commenced eating when you did.

He threw a few glares at you, to which you rolled your eyes playfully and glared back. Suddenly, Neji and Sasuke who were both watching you and Naruto's conversation, must've took your words as an invitation to compete against them as well. Neji's soft, lavender eyes and Sasuke's dark, deep orbs glowered and locked with your amused hazel orbs. You definitely weren't being ignored anymore and it was fun to have buddies to compete with, no matter how silly it was.

After a few more minutes of slurping, gulping, and hurried chewing, the four of you put your plates down in unison and sighed with satisfaction.

"Aw, dammit! Who won? It was me, right? I put my bowl down faster." Naruto claimed.

"You were the slowest, just like in the race." Neji stated calmly.

"What!? No way." Naruto fought back.

"Ch, it couldn't be a tie like last time." Sasuke grimaced.

"I think it was, maybe we just have to find something else we won't tie in." You suggested.

"Maybe…" Naruto spat.

"Then let's find something else we can do." Sasuke stood.

"I think I saw a giant tree to climb out back." Neji nodded.

"Sounds like fun, let's do it. I'll take any of you guys on anytime." You simply had to tag along.

"It's not just about fun, jeez. It's about the competition! The glory of winning!" Naruto shouted honorably.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes, "Actually, it's about getting even better."

"No, it's about testing your skill." Neji declared.

"I didn't say it was _all_ about fun, you said that."

"Urgh, whatever." Defeated, Naruto lowered his gaze while you laughed at his disgruntled face.

That'll teach him to be mean. Neji and Sasuke on the other hand were already walking away. Hastily, you scrambled up – Naruto the last one sitting down.

"Hurry, don't get left behind." You called out to the blonde as you happily followed Neji and Sasuke's focused backs.

Naruto fussed as he scurried along. "I'll beat all of you! Watch me!"

Though you all set out to show off your skills, sadly you weren't allowed outside unsupervised.

"Sorry guys, the next test is starting you should hurry." Iruka nudged you down the hallway.

"Urgh, no fair!" Naruto stuck his tongue out at Iruka while the rest of you were dismayed.

'Oh well, at least it was an interesting lunch.' You thought, looking at your three, spirited companions.

o-o

o-o-o-o-o-o

o-o

It was now the writing portion of the exam. Luckily the questions weren't hard.

Once you finished everything, you ran home to the orphanage. The sweet wind and the dusty roads had long since grown on you and started feeling like home. Sure, you missed the chilly, misty, rainy, dramatic climate of the Mist, but the sunny weather and vibrant greens of the Leaf had their own charm.

You'd hear if you were accepted into the academy in a few days. You couldn't wait.

With the sun hanging low in the sky, you arrived on the outskirts of Konoha – the orphanage in sight. You were getting pretty hungry again and with the thought that Keiri might be cooking soon, you started running without realizing it – your mouth watering in anticipation.

That's why, when you burst through the front door, you were surprised to smell nothing cooking. Kanpu and Keiri were nowhere to be seen - a few children playing in the main hall.

Confused, you went outside and ran around the building, stopping in your tracks when you saw the old man and the plump caretaker talking to another adult.

He was a stern person with a mop of black hair laid messily on his head. Bandages covered nearly half of his face and right eye. He looked foreboding in the black kimono that fell to his feet – like a grim reaper or something.

"Ah, Aiko! Good timing." Once Keiri laid eyes on you, she bustled over and guided you before the dour man.

You definitely didn't like him. He was scary and looked at you with cold, calculating eyes. You felt like you were missing something that he could see clearly. Either way, he gave you the creeps and you didn't like the way the orphanage caretakers were fawning over him.

"Aiko, be good," is all Kanpu told you before leaving.

Keiri, who was still behind you, patted your head, leaving quickly. "Have a good chat, little one."

You were suddenly alone, staring shyly and awkwardly at the stranger. Since it seemed the man wasn't going to say anything, you decided to pipe up.

"Hello, I'm Mizushima Aiko, and you are…?"

"Hmm, hmm, interesting." The man lowly chuckled, "How polite for your age. I'm Shimura, Danzo. A pleasure to meet you."

"A pleasure." You bowed quickly to which the older man mirrored your movements courteously.

"So… umm…?"

Seeing your confusion, Danzo stepped in, getting to the point of this chat. Apparently, he wasn't one to mince words. "I'm here because I have a proposal for you, Mizushima-san. One that you can accept or decline."

He paused. When he saw he had your full attention, he continued, "I have an organization of elite shinobi and I'm always looking for talented, young members."

"Young, really?" You couldn't believe it.

You thought to get into a high ranking shinobi organization of any kind, you had to be much older and already graduated from the academy.

"Yes. My organization trains all members until they are fit for missions that will protect Konoha. Would you like to join a select group of elite shinobi?"

Your eyes sparkled. Here you were excited about the possibility of getting into the academy when this old man comes along inviting you into an organization of elite Konoha shinobi! You were astounded and eager, but you couldn't be rash. Any decision you make should be well thought out.

Just as you were about to answer, you heard a loud, raucous voice call your name.

"I- huh?" You turned and soon the voice got clearer and ever louder as a boy with shaggy locks of black hair popped up - charging over to you and tackling you in a hug.

"Haha, Hiromi-kun…" You patted his back.

"Myouzu, Hiromi, is it?" Danzo inquired.

"Eeeehh? Who's this dreary grandpa you're hanging around with?" Danzo laughed heartily after Hiromi's rude, but honest question.

"I'm here to visit you too, I'll give you the same offer I gave her."

"Which is what?"

Hiromi looked over to Danzo suspiciously as he stood up. His eyes then flickered to you – still knocked over in the grass - as if his blue orbs were probing for an answer.

"Well, I was given the offer to join an elite organization of Konoha shinobi."

"Eh, eeehhh?" He was in utter shock as he gazed at you incredulously – the perfect depiction of a bewildered best friend, indeed. He eventually peered at Danzo with more interest.

"As shinobi, you'll be taught to put your life on the line for the sake of the village. To protect everything there is now and to protect the future. My organization is called 'Root'. For all the beauty of the village that is a mighty tree, it needs a strong foundation - a sturdy base mired in the shadows of the tree's own large branches and leaves."

You and Hiromi nodded.

"That is what 'Root' is. We are the support of this great nation. What do you both say? Are you going to join?"


	3. Chapter 1

Overgrown, gnarled trees painted the landscape. Currently, you found yourself kneeling on mossy bark – obscured by leaves.

"In position, target approaching." One reported.

"In position, ready." Hiromi affirmed.

"Visual of target confirmed, in position and waiting." You communicated through your headset.

"Ready on go." Two, across the field, laid in wait.

"In position, target 2 seconds away." Nil whispered.

"Strike!" The team chorused in unison.

A blur of color sloshed into a puddle of water. The enemy was wearing grey cloth and a light grey flak jacket.

"Shinajii!" Using the middle finger on your right hand, you tapped at your forehead in concentration to activate your kekkei genkai.

Once active, you pulled your hands upwards and the puddle of water wrapped around the ankle of the Kumogakure nin. They were taken aback for a second – and a second was all your team needed.

"Ninpou: Chōjū Giga." A flurry of five beasts made of ink flew out of Nil's scroll, tying our unfortunate victim securely to a tree.

As an extra security measure, you bound him with your water.

Your footsteps were noiseless as you landed before the pissed Kumo nin.

Hiromi was the first to speak, "It's unfortunate for you that you're the only one sent with such vital information."

The Kumo nin spit at you. "Danzo's dogs! How do you know you've got the right messenger? Aren't you deluding yourself?"

"One, start with your technique." You suggested.

"We shouldn't idle about." Nil urged One.

One quickly approached the messenger. Hailing obviously from the Yamanaka clan with his platinum blonde hair, he placed his palm over the thrashing Kumo nin.

"You're all stupid! I'm the wrong messenger! The one who has the information is 5 kilometers north! I bet they're almost to the Raikage by now!"

"Psh, that's impossible – we've done our research." Hiromi blandly stated.

"No! no!"

"I'm in." As soon as One uttered the words, the Kumo nin sagged and it became startlingly quiet.

"It's in there, right? Write it and I'll send it." Nil held up a scroll. One wrote with his free hand, Nil waiting patiently.

"What a liar." Two jeered.

"That's not surprising. It's only natural to redirect the enemy's attention if at all possible." You shrugged.

"Yeah, too bad for him we're not idiots." Hiromi stretched lazily after a job well done.

You smiled now that your task had been completed. It was hard to track the right messenger, but after a lot of research and placing your faith in the fact that you got the correct intel, your group had succeeded.

"He's seen us now so he's dangerous. Should we kill him? After all, no loose ties." Two scathingly reminded the team.

You grimaced as you peered over to Hiromi who didn't seem all too pleased either as he returned your stare without happiness.

"That's obvious, it's proper etiquette." One nonchalantly stated.

"Do whatever you want. I'm about to finish my part." Nil gathered the scroll filled with intelligence, formed a tiger seal, and turned it into a small, ink bird. He instructed it to fly over to Danzo immediately.

With that action, the mission was officially complete.

"Their death… it… might be necessary." Hiromi was hesitant as he sent you an apologetic frown.

Even if everybody else was against you, you had to speak up, "I'm unhappy with it, though. Is there no other way? Can the Yamanaka clan not do a mind sweep and erase this event?"

One scowled, "It takes more energy than just killing him."

"Yes, but I find your blatant disregard for life disturbing. It's just as easy to not kill him."

"You're being too soft, Mizu." Two chided you.

"I think you're both being unnecessarily brutal." You rebutted.

"You really care about this, huh?" Nil interrupted in a soft tone. More pensive than disapproving of your stance.

You blushed a little in chagrin, but you really didn't want to back down.

"It's not like the messenger's was ordered by Danzo. As long as they don't remember the situation or us, it's fine, right? Or do you not have confidence in your abilities, One?" I couldn't help but smile at Hiromi gratefully for the backup.

"Of course I have enough skill to do a simple erasing! Fine, I'll get to it." One grumbled.

"Yeah, we shouldn't waste any more time." You chirped.

"Says the softie who started this whole conversation." Two scoffed.

"Does it matter as long as it's done?" Nil sighed as One easily erased the memory of the ninja.

After releasing the Kumo nin from his binding, you decamped – mission complete.

o-o

o-o-o-o-o-o

o-o

You kept your head down low, kneeling before Danzo with the rest of your teammates in a dim room.

"Congratulations. You've all been promoted and are trusted to carry out upper tier missions. Your personal trainings will still continue with me and your selected partner. Dismissed."

Danzo's staff struck the floor with a definitive blow. Immediately, you and the others disappeared only to reappear outside Danzo's office – a seemingly inconspicuous, decrepit building.

"Damn everyone, we did it!" Hiromi cheered, trying to high five his teammates. Sadly, he was totally being ignored by everyone but yourself.

"No doubt! Good job everyone!" You slapped Hiromi's palm excitedly.

"Cheers." Nil formed a small smile as he nodded.

"Yeah, yeah, good mission." One dismissively waved.

"You're all childish, whatever." She spun on her heel to leave at once.

"What a spoil sport." Hiromi groused before beaming, "How about we go out to eat to celebrate this? We're almost fully-fledged Root members. We'll be trusted with important missions from now on."

"I'll go, that's for sure." You smiled.

"Obviously not me though, losers." Two jeered as she walked off.

"What about you two, then?" I eyed One and Nil.

"I'm not in the mood. I'll take my leave to train with Two." One stalked off.

"I'm not sure… I _should_ go train. We did just get promoted." Nil was deliberative as he met your gaze.

You could have made the effort to convince him, but instead you stayed quiet.

"Sorry, but I don't see the point." Nil finally made his decision, "Right now, we got promoted. It's logical to study and train to fill our new position's duties rather than fool around and dull our skills."

"Dulling our skills isn't what we're doing at all. Everyone has to relax and eat. Might as well celebrate while we're at it and do it together in a group." You defended Hiromi's plans.

"Regardless, I'll be busy." Nil respectfully bowed before leaving.

Just like that, you and Hiromi were left alone.

"Sorry everyone was rude." You tried to comfort Hiromi who seemed the slightest bit deflated.

"I'm used to their attitudes so it doesn't matter. Let's go enjoy ourselves." Hiromi hid his unhappiness easily.

"Yeah, of course. I'm looking forward to some yummy food!" At your tone, Hiromi grinned – any former woe disintegrating.

"What would I do without you?" He laughed as you walked off together.

o-o

o-o-o-o-o-o

o-o

You and Hiromi sat at the counter of Ichiraku Ramen. You both had already ordered when Hiromi sighed contentedly, "Ah, this place brings back memories."

"It sure does. We would pass by here on the way to the academy. What few years we went, anyways."

"Yeah, but we never had the chance to actually eat here. It's gotta be good!" Hiromi rubbed his hands together in anticipation.

"Yeah." You agreed. Smiling at each other, two bowls of ramen were placed before you.

"Wow, that was quick! Thanks shop owner." You gave your gratitude while Hiromi did the same.

"Thanks, I'm digging in!"

"No problem. I'm glad to see my dishes enjoyed."

After eating for a while, the shop owner welcomed four more patrons – they were non-Root Konoha nin.

"Ramen, ramen! I can't wait. Thanks for the best treat ever, Sensei!"

"Yeah sure, just don't empty my wallet. I'm cutting you off at two bowls."

"Ehhh!? That's not fair! I train _really_ hard!" A noisy blonde came in, happily bantering with his Sensei, a silver-haired Jōnin.

You recognized the Jōnin from your Konohagakure Current History Lessons. His name was Kakashi. With the pair was a pink haired girl and a raven haired, quiet boy. For some reason, you couldn't help but stare at the boy in dark blue… You'd seen him before, right?

As you ate, Kakashi's team sat at the counter, right next to you and Hiromi. The raven haired boy you were staring at earlier slid into the seat next to yours. You gave him a sidelong glance and in return he gazed at you.

"Hn, what do you want?" His tone and proper posture were condescending.

Immediately, you felt offended. What was this guy's problem?

"Psh, I wouldn't want anything from _you_. What are you looking at?" Unfortunately those coarse words were the first to pop into your head.

"A woman who was staring at me, obviously, and I was wondering why." He smoothly replied.

"Hmph, I wasn't staring." You mumbled.

At this, he smirked, "Yes, you were."

You almost wanted to growl at him, but then you heard Hiromi's voice. "You know him? Is he giving you any problems?"

"Well, I _thought_ he looked familiar, but I must be mistaken. I wouldn't want to know anyone _that_ conceited." You crossed your arms and smirked back.

The pompous, onyx haired shinobi rolled his eyes, muttering, "Who's the conceited one, here?"

"If you say so…" Happily, your companion went back to eating.

"Ne, Sasuke-kun, who's this? Do you know her? She doesn't look like anybody I've seen." The pink haired kunoichi seated on Sasuke's other side decided to jump into the conversation too.

"Hn, maybe. She seems _vaguely_ familiar."

The pink haired kunoichi seemed to get possessive and clung onto Sasuke's arm. "If she's giving you problems, I'll deal with her."

"Sakura, urgh, knock that off. I can take care of myself." Sasuke was annoyed and knocked off balance as he yanked his arm away.

Just as Kakashi's team received their food, you and Hiromi finished yours.

"That was beyond delicious, but we should get going." Hiromi nudged you.

"Right. Danzo won't like it if we stay too long." Turning back to Sasuke, you decided to tease him a little.

Why? You don't know. It might've been because carried himself so seriously. Also, he'd been rude to you.

"I'm sure it'll come to me later and I'll remember where I've seen you, but until then, bye _Sasuke-kun_ ~" You put extra emphasis on his name, saying it exactly like Sakura had since that seemed to tick him off.

His eyebrows furrowed and you soaked in the displeasure you'd caused him.

"…Later." He grumbled.

o-o

o-o-o-o-o-o

o-o

A giant, purple snake slowly fizzled into reality, as if it was spawned from thin air. It was monstrous, unlike any reptile you'd ever seen. With a deadly hiss, its thick body undulated and swayed as leering, slit pupils rested on your lone form.

You froze unwillingly, as any prey caught in the eyes of a predator would.

You wanted to fight - to use your abilities to take down this threatening menace - but for some reason you had no weapons and couldn't feel your chakra.

Fortunately, the snake never moved. It remained in a static position, as if waiting for you to do something. About to crack, you opened your mouth to scream at it. The snake promptly opened its cavernous oral cavity. As its unhinged jaws stretched wide open, you stared - simply watching as the massive beast regurgitated something.

Horror weighed heavily in the pit of your stomach. The slimy mass the snake was heaving up _moved_ and had a humanoid form.

The creepy human coming out of the creature was vastly scarier than the snake itself. The person was a man. He had long, black hair and piercing, yellow eyes that matched the snake's. A malicious grin spread over his thin, starch white lips.

Your stiff body stepped back of its own accord as the pale man stretched his arm in your direction - his hand reached for you.

"N-no…" You managed to utter.

The grotesque man, covered in fluid, was now sprawled on the floor. He still beckoned for you. He strove to reach you as he crawled eerily. You stepped back once more.

Noticing your desire to flee, he opened his mouth. An abnormally long tongue stretched out.

You wanted to shriek, but somehow couldn't, your voice caught in your throat.

When you tried to turn around and run, your muscles shuddered and paid no heed.

You looked upon the scene with agony. Your heart pumped loudly in your ears, gut wrenching painfully. The long tongue wound around your figure and started to squeeze.

"I'm coming for you…" A ghastly voice whispered.

The horrendous tongue coiled further and squished your innards. It felt as if you'd simply pop - a mess of guts and entrails.

The horrific man reeled you in. An unearthly screech resounded in your head.

"S-stop!"

Your voice no longer caught, you shrieked loudly, helplessly. The sound echoed, causing a pounding headache.

The dreamy haze that was tormenting you soon gave way to darkness as your eyelids snapped open. You shot up in bed, sweaty and panting. To the side, the clock's glowing, red numbers read '5:00 a.m.'

You halted your strangled screaming immediately once you realized it was all a nightmare. In fact, you'd had that same nightmare for the past week.

Somehow your mind was twisted enough to create such a disgusting and terrible man. Though, you never had too much time to look into it or care with your busy schedule and rigorous training regimen.

Today was the same. You had no time to ponder dreams. You had to be somewhere and soon.

The nightmare slowly faded from memory as you dressed quickly and fixed your hair.

Every day you performed your duties, consciously abandoned emotions, and chanted the mantra you had to follow during work hours:

'In Root, I have no name. I have no feelings. I have no past. I have no future. There is only the mission.'

Stealth and infiltration of the enemy, assassinations, hunting bounties, planting evidence, inciting riots – all under Danzo's orders as his faithful pawn. All those years ago as a child, you had no idea what you were getting yourself into.

Root was an 'elite organization of shinobi' indeed, but also brutally lacking in warmth, joy, and fulfillment. You didn't regret your decision despite the fact that Danzo was an intolerant tyrant - you protected Konoha no matter what. Nonetheless, now that you were stronger, you were stuck using your honed power for the stifling Danzo. To top it all off, there shouldn't even be a 'you' to think this. No emotions should exist within you to even care about any of this, but you couldn't help it. You didn't want Root to take away who you were, not if you had anything to say about it.

Unfortunately, Root isn't something you could just waltz out of. For now you were stuck, biding your time and plotting a way to get free. But you felt confident that someday your wish would come true: Your desire of shedding Root and aiming for freedom – the freedom to be a regular shinobi. To simply be you and spend your free time as you please. You knew it was a fanciful wish. For now you simply had to be happy with how things were right now.

o-o

o-o-o-o-o-o

o-o

Today was a rare free day. Danzo was a slave driver, but occasionally you had some time off to yourself. Giddily, you skipped to Training Ground 44 – otherwise known as the Forest of Death. There was a lake there that has the clearest, most beautiful water. It was a private area that was untouched because of the poisonous flora and fauna it was surrounded by. However, if you were careful, it didn't matter.

Usually Hiromi joined you on your excursions to the lake, but today Danzo had called him in so you were flying solo. You slipped past the protective metal gates and trotted down a well-worn path. Due to your many visits to the location, you'd carved out an impromptu footpath. In a few minutes, a pristine lake with a small waterfall came into view. You emerged from the underbrush and took in the sights and sounds of the rushing water with bliss.

Due to a sudden burst of energy, you rushed over to the water and did a somersault. After activating Shinajii, an encompassing circle of liquid arose around you as you contorted your body acrobatically – the water following. Today you thought it'd be best to work on creating new jutsu.

As you channeled your chakra, you suddenly felt someone's gaze on you. Though it was barely detectable, you could pick up a chakra signature in a nearby tree. Whoever it was, they were trying to hide their presence. While there was no killing intent, you weren't taking any chances. You pretended not to notice anything as you formed some sharp water weapons and suddenly threw them at the tree.

You heard a deep grunt and a shinobi descended into view. With a flick of your wrist, you sent more weapons to the shinobi's throat – pinning them against a tree while simultaneously closing in on them.

You immediately recognized the lurker. It was none other than Sasuke. You didn't know who you expected, but it wasn't him. Your sharpened water was hovering a few inches from his throat, but even so, Sasuke seemed relaxed – though you were sure you'd read shock on his features for a fraction of a second.

You dropped your water and it landed with a splash, "You were, Sasuke-san, right? What are you doing here? Nobody comes in here."

"Yes, I am. And I could be asking you the same thing. When I saw a lone kunoichi entering this place, I figured you must be crazy." He replied coolly.

You narrowed your eyes accusingly, "So you followed me?"

At that, Sasuke's lips twitched, as if he were amused, "When one sees a woman literally skipping into the Forest of Death, anyone would be curious."

You turned pink with chagrin, "Of course I'd be happy! This place is beautiful. It's my secret training spot."

"…It is beautiful." Sasuke nodded appreciatively, though he seemed somewhat smug at the fact that he'd riled you up.

"What do you intend to do now that your curiosity has been slaked?" You snipped, hurrying the conversation along.

"What else? I intend to spar with you." Sasuke now fully smirked, his eyes alive with vigor.

"You think fighting a water user on a lake is a wise course of action?" You asked slyly.

"Then we'll only use taijutsu and weapons." Sasuke compromised.

You scoffed, "Fine. If not this wouldn't be fun. I'll accept since I haven't had a decent sparring session in a while."

"Sounds good to me." Sasuke dropped into a loose fighting stance.

You unsheathed your dual blades and crouched, shifting into a Mizushima fighting style. Your mother had only taught you the basics when you were a child, but since then you've improved the style and added your own flair.

Sasuke threw a few kunai to test your defense. You easily deflected them and you both charged towards each other.

"How is it that you wield water so easily?" Sasuke asked as you swiped at his chest.

"It's a kekkei-genkai." You said simply as Sasuke ducked and kicked upwards – aiming for your wrists.

He wanted to disarm you, but that certainly wasn't happening. You launched yourself up and away from his attack, flying overhead. Landing back to back, you elbowed his spine painfully and side swept his leg. He stumbled and glared while you grinned.

A furious dance of blocks, parries, and deflections ensued. You and Sasuke put all your strength into attacking and yet, no one was able to land a solid hit. Flitting back and forth, your sword bit into his kunai.

As your metal clashed, you inquired, "We met at the academy, didn't we?"

"I remember something like that. We tied on the on the obstacle course, but now I'll have my victory." He grunted and cockily pushed you back.

"Just try it." You jumped to flank him when you stumbled on a metal wire.

Too late, you realized that Sasuke had covertly set the wire up as you'd been fighting. He took the opportunity to nail you in the gut. All air was knocked out of your lungs as you gasped. You felt yourself crumble, but you wouldn't go down that easy. You caught yourself and swiftly shot your forearm up. It connected with Sasuke's jaw, upper cutting him.

You separated, analyzing each other for openings. A trickle of blood poured down the side of Sasuke's chin while you breathed raggedly.

Taking a step forward, you froze when a loud scream jolted the atmosphere. Birds flew away at the disturbance and foliage rustled. You and Sasuke simultaneously turned towards the noise – the Uchiha's brow furrowing.

"Naruto, you idiot! I don't think he went that way, what are you doing!?" a shrill, feminine voice rang out.

"AAAAggghhhrrr! Don't you see the bug, Sakura-chan!? You said it was poisonous and it's after me!" An orange blur shot by you.

You and Sasuke eyed each other warily. Two people entered the clearing you were sparring in. You recognized both of them from Ichiraku Ramen. They were Sasuke's teammates. And if you remember correctly, you had briefly met the blonde haired boy at the academy entrance exams.

Naruto ran in wild circles while Sakura trailed after him angrily. The pink haired kunoichi only lit up when she caught sight of Sasuke – though her happiness faded once she laid eyes on you.

There definitely was a large, colorful wasp-like insect after Naruto. Its coloration indicated it was, indeed, poisonous. Taking pity on Naruto, you used a kunai to swiftly slice the bug in two.

"T-thank you! You're so kind!" When Naruto processed your actions, he ran over to you with tears in his big, blue eyes.

"No problem." You retrieved your weapon and sheathed your swords.

"But wait, who are you? And what're you doing here with that _teme_?" When you realized Naruto was talking about Sasuke, you giggled.

"Nice nickname, _Sasuke-kun._ " You teased.

Sasuke's eye twitched as he turned to Naruto, "Shut up, _dobe_. You're so loud." The onyx haired shinobi then looked at you and ever so slightly grimaced, "Don't you start up with the annoying nicknames too."

You hid a smile as Sakura spoke up, "Like Naruto-kun said, why are you here with Sasuke-kun?"

You shrugged, "We ran into each other."

You opted to say that rather than oust Sasuke as a stalker – no matter how amusing it'd be. You'd probably hear no end of it from Sakura.

"The better question is, what are you two doing here?" Sasuke asked monotonously.

Sakura turned pink and started stammering, "U-umm, we were just in the area…"

She was a terrible liar, but you didn't comment.

"Didn't we come to follow that stupid _teme_?" Naruto scratched his head obliviously while Sasuke sighed.

"All right, then what did you want?" He asked curtly, collecting his weapons.

"It's- it's just that—Oh yeah! Kakashi-sensei, he wanted to meet with us three!" Sakura came up with the excuse on the spot, but Naruto ate it up.

"Cool, I want to train more! I thought he gave us the day off." The blonde grinned, his whiskers becoming perfect arches.

"If that's the case, I'll go." Sasuke agreed and like that, your impromptu spar was over.

Before leaving with his team, however, Sasuke turned to you. "If we were at the academy entrance exams together, why weren't you at the graduation ceremony? After the first few years, you disappeared from the academy."

Naruto and Sakura looked at you with renewed interest.

"You were at the academy? I don't remember you." The energetic Naruto made faces as he squinted at you from different angles.

"I don't either." Sakura added.

Under three pairs of enquiring eyes, you paused. It's not like you could tell anyone you were a part of Root.

"I guess that's a mystery." You shrugged casually and winked.

Without a further word, you jettisoned away – leaving behind 3 confused genin.

o-o

o-o-o-o-o-o

o-o

Footsteps echoed against stone. You gracefully kneeled before Danzo, donning your usual Root uniform. Though today you wore an ANBU mask to conceal your identity.

"You and a few others will be monitoring the chūnin exams as per usual. Report any suspicious activity. Dismissed." Danzo stuck his staff against the cold floor.

"Yes Danzo-sama, as you order." You muttered.

Heading into town, the atmosphere was lively. Processions of ninja, magistrates, daimyo, and Kages took up the main streets - citizens bustling to get a good view of the excitement.

You, too, kind of wanted to dawdle around and see the different places in the city along with the crowds. However, you were on duty.

Danzo ordered you, Hiromi, and a few others as arena security. Therefore, you were forced to ignore the festivities and continue on to the stadium early – Hiromi laxly walking beside you. He didn't seem to care much about what was going on around him, but did seem to be in a relatively good mood. Hiromi was never one to be impressed with ostentatious displays.

The familiar layout of Konoha stretched before you. You didn't travel into town much, but when you did, you always loved it. Today was no different. Energy buzzed through your body as you briskly arrived at the grand stadium – its red hued stone walls stretching far above your meager human form.

You wasted no time climbing up the winding stairway leading to the audience stands. There were only a few other citizens in the stadium at this time, but everything was quickly filling up.

This year's matches must be highly anticipated. You grew curious about the candidate lineup.

Hiromi left to monitor his assigned area, so you had nothing to do but watch over your perimeter. The last 4 chūnin exams you did security for were pretty boring. They consisted of you standing around and occasionally helping a few lost people. This time would probably be the same, so you leaned against the wall and got comfortable.

You did notice there were 8 other masked ANBU – Non-Root – patrolling the area. You had to admit that was unusual, but it was probably just because so many foreign diplomats were present at this chūnin exam in particular. Danzo didn't inform you of anything in peculiar, so you shrugged off the detail.

Soon, a massive roar erupted from the crowd as the exam proctor appeared.


	4. Chapter 2

A/N: The chūnin exam finals are here! I followed the story line of the manga, but things are a little different because Aiko is present and we're experiencing things from her point of view. Enjoy!

o-o-o-o-o-o

The chūnin finals had officially started and you were having fun watching different candidates and measuring their power levels. It was refreshing to see varying high level jutsu and tactics on display for your reference/viewing pleasure.

You were sure you'd be able to come up with some new moves once you saw all of the matches – the candidates this year were really top notch. Though a Sand ninja called Kankuro forfeited and didn't fight with another ninja called Shino - Temari, Shikamaru, Naruto, and Neji seemed interesting enough fighters that you wanted to spar against them personally.

To your surprise, Sasuke was going to be in the chūnin exams this year. His opponent was someone from the Sand called Gaara and they were battling next. You were looking forward to it since you hadn't seen Sasuke for a while. From sparring with him, you could tell he was pretty good. However, you were sure that if your fight with him had continued, you would have emerged victorious due to his current power level.

You felt a twinge of self-pity that you couldn't compete in something like the chūnin exams. It seemed challenging and fun, but technically you were already classified as ANBU.

"Hurry up already, when's the last match?" A patron griped.

"We've been waiting forever! Bring 'em out here." Another patron joined in.

People were getting restless and angry. You hadn't noticed since you were lost in thought, but it was taking quite a while for Sasuke to appear. You didn't want to have to deal with a pissed off, chaotic crowd, but unless they were placated soon, you'd have to get your hands dirty.

Just as one jerk started shoving another audience member for no reason, a dark haired shinobi swathed in black appeared in a whirlwind of leaves with a jōnin you recognized as Kakashi. It was none other than Uchiha Sasuke who had made such a grand entrance. His clothes were different, darker. He had bandages and black straps wrapped around his forearms and lower legs. His hair was noticeably longer and even from the distance you were at, you could tell his ego had been bolstered.

You watched on in wonder, eager to see how much he'd grown skill-wise. He must've been rigorously training for this event - you noticed his lean muscles were bigger. When you caught yourself ogling Sasuke's form a little too long, you diverted your gaze in embarrassment. Did you seriously just check him out? You shook your head in denial.

Once you ensured the crowd was absorbed in their entertainment and no one was in need of help, you got sucked into the battle. Gaara could wield sand as freely as you wielded water – though he did have to carry it on his back and that seemed cumbersome.

Of course, Sasuke rose to the challenge. With his recently improved taijutsu, he was speedy enough to bypass the sand protecting the red head and land a solid hit. Gaara was obviously a long-range fighter who was susceptible to taijutsu, so now that his sand defense was failing to protect him, he absconded into a perfectly round shell of sand. Spikes jettisoned out of Gaara's sand, trying to skewer Sasuke when the Konoha shinobi tried to land a punch on his opponent.

That was when you heard two pairs of frantic footsteps coming up the stairway and into the seating area.

"Kakashi-sensei!" A genin wearing an outlandish, orange jumpsuit yelled.

You immediately recognized Naruto's voice and appearance. He was with another guy wearing a mesh shirt who was a contestant – Shikamaru. Both genin were panting heavily and were frightened beyond belief.

Kakashi was seated comfortably with another jōnin that sported a bobbed hairstyle. You immediately recognized the thick-browed man to be Maito Gai. Seated beside the two jōnin was a small group of genin. The only one you recognized was Sakura. They all perked up at Naruto's loud tone.

"Hnnnn…? What's up?" Kakashi's laid back demeanor trivialized Naruto's agitated state.

"Sensei! Stop this fight right now!"

Kakashi's group seemed a little startled at Naruto's declaration. A few spectators turned to stare at Naruto like he was crazy.

"He's totally different from us! He's not normal! He lives to kill others! At this rate, Sasuke will die!" Naruto could only be taking about Gaara. Though the blonde was feverous and heartfelt, you were lucky that no audience members really paid attention to his words. Since he wasn't causing a scene, you were safely able to ignore him.

Paying attention to the fight again, you noticed Sasuke had climbed up the steep walls of the stadium for a counterattack.

If you were the one fighting Gaara who hid himself away in a ball of sand, you weren't sure what you'd do to bypass such a shield. Perhaps use explosives? Only an extremely powerful blow could penetrate such a strong defense. You idly wondered what Gaara was even doing in his protective shell of sand. He couldn't merely be waiting in there. He had to be getting a powerful attack ready.

Throughout the arena, an odd sound reverberated. It was as if there was a countless amount of birds chirping simultaneously. Sasuke had performed a jutsu. Concentrated blue lightning was focused into his left hand. The chaotic, visible chakra was enchanting.

You weren't the only one mesmerized and impressed.

Even Gai was stunned, "No way… is that…?"

Kakashi seemed pleased as he answered, "The reason I trained Sasuke is because he's the same type as me."

From eavesdropping, you learned that the attack was called chidori or raikiri and it was Copycat ninja Kakashi's sole original technique. Gai noted that it was a great move for assassination.

Sprinting insanely fast, Sasuke jabbed his hand into the sand shell and it sunk through Gaara's defense cleanly and easily. Sand lashed out once more, trying to skewer its assaulter. Aided by the Sharingan, Sasuke was able to maneuver out of the way. Without the Sharingan, chidori probably couldn't be used at all. It was a straightforward, reckless, and powerful jutsu, but it was easy for an opponent to counter. Therefore, the user of chidori would have to understand or read their opponent's counter perfectly in order to counterattack themselves.

A wild scream of pain erupted from the obscured Suna shinobi, "Blood…my…. My blood!? Uwaaaaa!"

Slightly losing his cool, Sasuke let out a groan of pain and started struggling to free his captured left arm.

"Haaaaa!" With a roar, Sasuke's raikiri enshrouded hand was wrenched out of Gaara's sands. Beautiful blue was visible again and the loud chirping emanating from his attack clearly audible.

"Gyaaaaaaa!" Gaara's deafening cry chilled your blood.

While Sasuke was able to free himself, what came out of the newly created hole in Gaara's defense was indescribable. It looked like rough, sculpted sand in the shape of a weird appendage. You could sense the atmosphere around the red headed shinobi. His aura had definitely twisted. It was somehow even darker than before.

"What _is_ that?" Gai balked.

The sandy appendage withdrew into Gaara's sand shield. All that was visible now was a gaping arm sized, mysterious black hole.

If you weren't mistaken, Gaara was the jinchūriki of Sunagakure. It would be preposterous if he whipped that power out now. Chidori must be an extremely powerful move if it was able to penetrate a jinchūriki's defense. You were suddenly even more pumped to learn some new jutsu yourself.

You were getting caught up in your own thoughts, but luckily you were conscious enough of your surroundings to realize the crowd was quieter. Also, your body was growing heavier – your view of the stadium dimming. It almost seemed as if soothing, lulling feathers were floating down all around you.

"Huh, what's this? In front of my eyes…" You heard Naruto mumbling something in a daze nearby.

Wait, feathers all around the stadium? This was genjutsu!

"Kai." Without hesitation, your fingers formed the tiger seal.

You released the genjutsu before you succumbed to the sweet slumber someone was trying to induce upon you and everyone present.

Almost immediately following the genjutsu was an uproarious, earth shaking crash. You heard a beastly, animalistic sound that was similar to a snake hissing. The size of the creature making such a sound should be unfathomably gigantic.

"Whoa!" You grabbed onto nearby railing for support as quakes jarred you about.

Masked, non-Root ANBU were flying to the rooftop - most likely to protect the old Sandaime. You couldn't clearly see what was going on up there, but your mission was to protect citizens and anyone in need, not a skillful Hokage whom already had many bodyguards. Due to the chaos, you were sure there were many enemies present in Konoha at the moment.

Below, in the stadium's arena, you noticed a Sunagakure jōnin land in front of Gaara. Temari and Kankuro also jumped into the field. The current proctor of the chūnin exams, Genma, stood protectively in front of a ragged Sasuke – scratched and weary from his match that had been interrupted.

Gaara was wracked with pain and it seemed as if he couldn't even stand on his own. You were curious if it was Sasuke's raikiri that had caused him such damage, or if it was the fact that Gaara was the Shukaku's jinchūriki?

With two jinchūriki participating in the chūnin exams this time around, something crazy was bound to happen. Though Naruto's match went smoothly.

"Then what are we supposed to do?! Do it without Gaara?!" You caught a snippet of Kankuro's agitated speech.

You weren't sure what the Sand nin were talking about, but perhaps Sunagakure had something to do with the attack on Konoha. An injured and somewhat crazed Gaara was carried away by Temari and the forfeiting sand shinobi Kankuro.

Sasuke pursued the trio after exchanging words with Genma.

A quick scan of the stands revealed that you weren't the only one who used genjutsu deflection. Kakashi, Gai, and the pink haired kunoichi were still conscious.

"Look at the roof of the central watchtower." Though Gai was speaking to Kakashi, you instinctively looked over to your right.

The central watchtower was where the Hokage was supposed to be located.

"That's barrier ninjutsu." Kakashi frowned.

"Kakashi, look within the barrier." Gai prodded.

"Orochimaru!" The silver haired jōnin gasped.

You were barely able to see the ashy snake Sannin with a kunai to Sandaime's neck. The third was pitted in battle against his former student – a sad fate.

Your communication line open, suddenly you heard garbled speech. Hurriedly, you adjusted your ear piece to hear Danzo's loud, clear voice. "I repeat, withdraw and return to main headquarters. We will not engage any enemies. That is all. "

The radio signal suddenly cut off and faded into static.

"Wait… what!?" You nearly shouted into your headset.

Is Danzo seriously telling you to just withdraw like a coward, not fight, and hide while innocents could be killed?

No way…

 _No way_ …

Nevertheless, Danzo's word is infallible to all root members. Did you want to disobey it?

You didn't have to mull over the question long. You couldn't obey. You needed to support the other Konohagakure ninja in this fight. It didn't matter who as long as you did something to help.

Hiromi was just on the other side of the stadium block, but you realized you wouldn't have time to go see if he deflected the genjutsu right now even if you wanted to – enemies had unveiled their presence all around the area.

The sound of kunai clashing rang in your ears.

Sound ninja had appeared - no doubt under Orochimaru's command. You only knew about the creepy snake shinobi because as a Root member, you had to study and be up to date on strong, famous, or missing nins and their possible whereabouts.

Orochimaru particularly stood out due to his infamous reputation of experimenting on his fellow Konoha shinobi, and then fleeing once Sarutobi caught him in the act. Recently, Orochimaru had been spotted around Otogakure. It was likely he'd swayed the local ninja to aid him.

Since you hadn't fallen asleep, you were quickly assaulted. You had to dash and tumble out of the way to avoid an onslaught of shuriken and kunai – losing your Root mask and ripping your cloak off for better movement.

You landed on all fours and procured small projectiles from your weapon holster. By then your assailants, two sound ninja, appeared before you and nullified your weapons by throwing black steel your way.

As the screeching of metal filled the air, you jumped back to create some distance and concentrated – pressing into the middle of your forehead. Calling upon your kekkei genkai, Shinajii, you were now able to take possession over all water molecules/substances that could become water in the surrounding, physical area.

As if in confirmation, a symbol appeared on your forehead momentarily and glowed a dazzling light blue. Once you lifted your hands upward, a body of water appeared around you, circling your form.

The Oto nins whom where charging towards you halted, thinking it would probably be better not to get near your twirling, deadly waters. They hesitated just long enough for you to calculate the range you wanted your spikes to span.

"Suiton: Aranami Supaiku." Formless water collected in front of you, creating a thick water wall that acted as a shield. From the smooth, flowing water formed burly, thorn-like spikes.

Your spikes shot out mercilessly in a barrage. Tortured screams arose as your water weapons pierced and smashed into flesh and stadium walls alike. You easily confirmed the ninja were incapacitated and moved on.

You located your next target and began stalking an Oto nin that was trying to sneak up on Kakashi as he fought another shinobi. When the invading ninja decided to strike, excited to catch their silver haired prey off guard, you leapt onto their back. Unsheathing one of your blades, you forcefully slashed it across their neck – being sure to slice their arteries deeply for maximum blood loss. A gurgled choke was the singular response to your vicious attack. You didn't like killing, but you had to protect your allies.

Earlier, you had seen Kakashi protect Sakura whom was still awake. However, he was occupied and noticed she was in danger a second too late. As the corpse you'd just created was falling limp – you hopped off and launched yourself at the assailant aiming to take Sakura's life.

As you torpedoed towards your opponent, you unsheathed your second blade. You were most comfortable wielding your dual swords. You crossed your blades – aiming for your foe's neck. His head was severed sleekly. As it was lopped off, viscous red blood spurt out - dirtying the pink haired kunoichi you were protecting.

"Ahhh!" Her eyes were wide with fright as she looked down at the crimson staining her flesh.

"Sorry about that." You apologized as you landed next to the crouching genin and swiftly cleaned the blood off your swords.

Kakashi rushed up, anxious and covered in enemy blood. "Sakura! Good, you're fine."

His lethargic, uncovered right eye slid over to you. "Ah, a Root member. Thank you for your help and if you're not too busy, feel free to participate in the mission I'm about to assign my student."

You weren't sure how Kakashi recognized you as a Root member, but he was sharp and a former ANBU so it wasn't that odd, "I'll hear what you have to say."

"I appreciate it." Kakashi then turned to focus on his stressed pupil. "It was worth teaching you genjutsu during the genin survival training. As I thought, you have a talent for it."

"I do?" Despite the scenario, Sakura seemed the slightest bit happy.

"Nullify the genjutsu and wake up Naruto and Shikamaru. This is the first mission you've had in quite a while." Kakashi commanded.

"Naruto will be happy. What kind of mission?"

"Listen carefully. For the first time since the Wave Country mission, this is an A-rank mission."

Before the jōnin could continue, two flashes of black swooped down to attack with kunai. You glanced at Kakashi and he glanced back, you both nodded as if wordlessly confirming you'd take the opponent closest and blocked the sound ninja's weapons.

"Kyaa! Sensei! In a situation like this, what kind of A-rank mission?!"

"Sasuke is in pursuit of Gaara and the others from the Sand."

"Huh?!" At Sasuke's name, Sakura became frenzied.

You shifted uncomfortably at the fact. It was true, Sasuke did follow the Sand shinobi immediately after they fled. What did he intend to do? Stop them? That would be impossible for him to do alone.

"Sakura, you are to nullify the genjutsu on Naruto and Shikamaru and track down Sasuke." Kakashi ordered.

"For something like that, shouldn't I wake up Ino and Chōji? Then all of us…"

"Most likely, many shinobi from the Sand and Sound have already entered the village. With more than a basic four man team, you'll lose speed and it becomes harder to remain hidden. You learned those basics at the academy, right?" Despite the situation, Kakashi calmly explained everything.

"Oh! Yeah. Huh? But four people… is the fourth this person?" She questioned, eyeing you.

"No, she's the fifth if she chooses to be and she wouldn't hinder your speed as she's ANBU rank."

"What!? No way, she looks close to my age."

"Special circumstances, stay on point. Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" Kakashi slammed his hand down and a dour pug appeared in a whirl of smoke - sitting comfortably on the back of a knocked out civilian.

"This guy, Pakkun, will be able to track Sasuke down by his scent."

"Wait a moment, is the last person this little doggy?!"

Pakkun bounded over to Sakura, stopping right in front of her face, "Hey, missy. Don't call me a cute little doggy."

It was written all over her face that the last thing she'd call Pakkun was 'cute', but Sakura remained silent.

"Ok, Sakura! Nullify the genjutsu on Naruto and Shikamaru." As Kakashi instructed this with finality, Sakura shakily groaned and started crawling away on her belly.

Kakashi then began to speak to you once more. "And you? What have you decided to do?"

You could definitely follow Sakura and help Sasuke, but traveling with Sakura wasn't your only option.

"I'll accept your mission, but I'll go alone to travel faster."

"Thank you for the backup. I believe Sasuke will need it." Kakashi disappeared into the disorienting clanging of metal.

You decided the fastest route would be to cut through the arena and jump the wall as Sasuke had. While leaving, you tackled a distracted Sound shinobi and carved one of your swords into the base of their skull. Severing all nerves swiftly, the laceration was fatal. You felt bad for the unfortunate ninja, but it was better than leaving him alive to attack your allies. Sheathing your blades, you jumped down into the stadium.

As you sprinted by the contestant stand of the arena, your eyes locked - or at least you think they did - with a Konoha ninja concealed behind a steep, white collar and dark, circular sunglasses. The shinobi was Shino, a contestant who hadn't battled because Kankuro forfeited. You weren't entirely sure he was looking at you since you couldn't see his eyes, but once you reached the top of the stadium wall to cross over, he quickly made his way to your side.

"Though you wear a normal Konoha headband, Kakashi-san trusts you and regards you as 'Root'. Perhaps that is another branch of ANBU?" Shino contemplated. "No matter, I know this because I purposely overheard your conversation. Therefore, fellow Konohagakure ninja, I will help you find and aid our other fellow Konohagakure ninja, Sasuke."

"Oh, I see. You're welcome to come along with me if you can keep up." You smiled at him and then launched off the side of the huge wall. Once you hit the floor, you ran hard in pursuit of the brash Uchiha.

"Your speed won't be a problem despite your ANBU status. Give it your all and I'll keep up." The eloquent Shino confidently stated as he kept your pace.

You laughed a little at his arrogance, but didn't hate the company. "Okay then, do you have a better way of tracking Sasuke-san than I do? I faintly feel his chakra and can generally decide which way to go, but it's not entirely accurate."

"Is that so? Then, I'll give you directions with what I know so far – I am a sensor type." Shino informed you succinctly.

"How fortunate for me, let's do it Shino-san."

"Yes, a pleasure to work with you…?" As you ran, Shino paused, perhaps indicating that he wanted you to tell him your name.

You didn't go by your real name anymore because of Root. In fact, you hardly remembered it, so you told him your codename as appropriate.

"My name is Mizu."

"Let's do this then, Mizu-san." Shino nodded firmly and quickly relayed Sasuke's direct coordinates. With that, no more words had to be exchanged as you both charged towards your goal.


	5. Chapter 3

Four chakra signatures could strongly be felt after 10 minutes of tree sprinting. You slowed down.

Shino stopped you quietly, "You can feel them too, right? They're here."

You both peeked over a bulky tree trunk to see Sasuke standing defiantly before three Suna shinobi.

"Damn it…" Temari hissed.

"You can't escape." Sasuke's eyes narrowed.

Kankuro detached a bandaged and disturbingly human sized object from his back, "Temari, take Gaara and go ahead! Guess there's no helpin' it. I'll be your opponent!"

Sasuke remained silent, accepting the challenge and bracing himself for battle.

Temari was tired but nonetheless agreed to keep running, "Yeah, we'll go on ahead…" She readjusted her grip on an unconscious Gaara and fled.

Suddenly, Shino left your side and stepped out from behind the trunk. You followed him. It was useless to hide your presence anyways since Sasuke was right before you. Technically, you'd tracked him down as Kakashi had wanted and now you had to see to his safety. For the time being, he seemed fine and if anything, eager for battle.

"No… I'll be your opponent…!" Shino's collected and demanding tone left no room for argument.

"It's you…" Kankuro sized up the opponent he'd forfeited against earlier.

"Shino and…" Sasuke's eyes roved over your form in mild surprise.

"Mizu." Shino finished Sasuke's sentence for him. You found it a little odd Shino corrected Sasuke about your name, but shrugged it off.

"Mizu…?" The stoic Uchiha looked at you sideways, as if he wanted to say something but decided it wasn't important.

"Fine Shino and Mizu, why are you here?" Sasuke inquired listlessly.

It was at that moment you noticed Shino had a pair of bugs crawling on his cheek. Goosebumps rose in waves over your skin, but when you realized Shino didn't looked fazed in the slightest, you calmed down a bit. There were clans in Konoha – like the Aburame - that utilized bugs in their ninjutsu so the insects were probably supposed to be there.

"Before you left the arena, I spread the scent of a few female bugs on you. The scent of a female Kikaichū is nearly non-existent. Only the males of the same species can trace the faint scent of such females - although the males themselves have a stronger scent. Uchiha Sasuke, you chase after Gaara because after all, your match with him has yet to be decided. I'll fight this one since I was supposed to be his opponent anyway." Shino addressed Sasuke's curt question.

"Hmph." Sasuke grunted, unconvinced.

"You heard me, I'll deal with this guy. You both keep going." Shino advised.

"Feh." Kankuro casually waited. He didn't seem to care who his opponent was.

"You're rather confident. You think you can do it?" Sasuke finally gave in.

Shino radiated with certainty, "Don't worry. I'll keep him off your back for 10 minutes."

Sasuke smirked arrogantly. "By that time I'll have finished up with Gaara."

Before the Uchiha dashed off, his dark eyes landed on you. "And what are you going to do?"

Shino also turned to the side to view your hesitant form. You felt bad leaving Shino here, but it had to be done. Gaara was a stronger opponent than Kankuro and since Sasuke seemed dead set on fighting the crazy Sand nin, all you could do was follow him as backup.

"Kakashi-san asked me to track and aid you, Sasuke-san, so since I found you I'll tag along as backup." You announced, then regarded Shino with a smile. "I'll see you, Shino-san. If you can keep up with me, I know you can take that guy."

Shino nodded with conviction.

With that settled, you raced in the direction Temari set off - not waiting for Sasuke's approval. Even if he denied you tagging along, you were going to do it anyways. Gaara was a dangerous foe for any shinobi, much less a genin. And if Sakura's team was chasing after Sasuke, they'd also come face to face with Suna's jinchūriki. You wanted to see to it personally that nobody got hurt.

Especially the reckless Sasuke. The wild spark in his eyes that drove him to pursue Gaara made you leery.

Before long, the impatient Uchiha appeared by your side. You both ran with everything you had - sweat beading down your face. It didn't take long to reach a pair of quarreling Sand shinobi. Apparently Gaara had recently awakened.

You and Sasuke, damp from exertion, stood on a nearby tree branch.

"Temari… Scram!" The rude red head seethed.

"What?! But you're-" It was obvious Temari was only trying to help.

"Just get lost! Mind your own business!" Gaara violently smacked his companion away.

"Uagh!" The blonde woman crashed into rough bark with a startled cry.

Gaara rapidly sensed Sasuke, staring him down with an intensity and bloodlust you'd never seen from someone so young. Temari ran off, creating distance between herself and Gaara. You decided not to pursue her as long as she didn't harm anyone.

"Ugh!" Suddenly the sand wielding red head was mired with pain.

You weren't sure what could be causing him to suffer so much, but it couldn't be anything good for you or Sasuke. The Shukaku's jinchūriki, Gaara, was not to be taken lightly.

"Although I don't know the motives of your village. I will stop you!" Sasuke declared his intentions.

"The Hidden Leaf is a strong, deeply rooted nation that won't simply bow to the whims of malicious forces." The distaste in your voice was clear.

"Also... I want to see your true face." Sasuke mumbled.

Gaara and Sasuke glared at each other silently. Gaara's green orbs were mad with hatred, drool running down the side of his face that had been consumed by sand and black markings.

'True face'? What did the enigmatic Uchiha mean by that? Did he _want_ Gaara to transform into the Shukaku right now?

"What do you mean, Sasuke-san? Are you referring to the Shukaku's form as Gaara's true face?"

Once your words broke the quiet tension between the two, Sasuke gazed at you questioningly. "What is 'Shukaku'?"

"You don't know? Well then I have to say, don't take Gaara lightly – he is a fierce opponent. Tailed beasts aren't wise to battle."

The dark haired shinobi's grey-black orbs slid over to Gaara's figure and narrowed at your warning.

"You, that is strong. You, that have companions. You, that has ambition. You, that is like me. Once I kill you. I will be the one to have destroyed all of that. Only then can I survive. Only then can I feel _alive_!" There was no doubt that Gaara was going to stop at nothing to kill Sasuke.

The gravity of the situation made your blood run cold.

"Argh!" Gaara's pain was so intense he was now hunched over in agony and there was nothing anybody could do but watch him.

He shrieked in never-ending torture. Your pupils widened with horror as sand and strange markings consumed half of Gaara's body and face. He contorted onto all fours. There was no doubt. Shukaku was emerging and Gaara's was already half transformed.

This was going to be a harsh, intensive battle.

Gaara enthusiastically flew to Sasuke and by association you, hand raised and poised for a pummeling attack. With a guttural roar, he smashed into the surrounding trees – bark cracking and breaking under the force of his attacks.

You hopped to the nearest tree a safe distance away from the wreckage left in Gaara's wake. Coincidentally, Sasuke fled to the same concealed spot. As Gaara emitted unearthly grunts and searched for the shinobi beside you, Sasuke took the opportunity to talk to you.

"Is he a monster?" Sasuke seemed disgruntled as he asked the question.

"Technically no, but he harbors one. Gaara is a jinchūriki. He houses the great one tailed beast Shukaku – a chakra monster."

"Hn, I'm fighting a _literal_ monster…" There was dark humor in his laugh.

"I suppose this is an adequate test of my resolve to gain strength and kill _him_. So, don't get in my way." Sasuke haughtily commanded.

You scoffed at his attitude, but nonetheless replied, "I'll only intervene if your life is in danger, as my mission requires."

"Are you afraid of me?! Uchiha Sasuke! Afraid of my existence!?" Gaara jeered insults at his opponent.

The Uchiha in question grew silent. You could almost tangibly feel the atmosphere around him changing – growing more chaotic, reckless, angered, and full of hatred.

"Has your fear overtaken the hatred, the killing urge? Is your reason for existence as puny as that? If you crave for an answer, come and get me!" After letting Gaara continue on for a while, Sasuke stoically straightened himself.

Taking no heed to your presence any further, he formed the hand seals necessary for chidori. Clamorous chirping erupted and energetic lightning chakra splattered and splayed around his body.

You backed up as the intensity of Sasuke's chakra cracked nearby tree bark - though he paid no attention to such trivial things. Next, he activated his Sharingan in a passionate rage.

Gaara's words were having a visible effect on the determined Uchiha. You had almost forgotten since you don't actively live in the village and you were young when it happened, but it was common knowledge that the Uchiha clan had been massacred and Sasuke was its last remaining survivor in Konoha.

The murderer was his older brother, Itachi. The situation was a tragic and unfair tale of a family ripped asunder. Whispers you'd heard amongst the older Root members was that Uchiha Itachi was actually ordered to kill his family in a classified mission assigned by Danzo. The somber Danzo wanted to curb the Uchiha clan's rebellion against Konoha in the best way he knew – through their deaths. This was only rumored, of course, but you wondered if it was true.

The memory of the person Sasuke mentioned he wanted to kill – most likely Itachi – was perhaps what was swaying him to act so destructively. Gaara's taunts were completely on point to incite the young Uchiha's anger. For the moment, you decided it best to let the two fight it out and not interfere. If this was personal for Sasuke, it might not be so bad to let him work out his frustrations through battle, at least.

In the blink of an eye, Sasuke with his chidori and Gaara with Shukaku's hand, were zooming towards each other, roaring at the top of their lungs. As their attacks met, Sasuke's raikiri sliced through the sandy limb of the Shukaku.

"Gyaaaah!" Trembling, Gaara landed on the nearest branch and hunched over in tremendous pain. Despite such a wounded state, he let out an insane cackle.

"Ahaha! I see, so that's what it was. The reason why I'm so excited, I just got the answer! It's this pain… Defeating a man strong enough to hurt me and utterly destroying him. That's what gives me an even greater sense of existence!" Grunting with effort, Gaara further transformed into the Shukaku's image – a giant, sandy tail shooting out of his odd half human, half beast figure.

Even using his Sharingan, Sasuke wasn't able to fully avoid Gaara's enraged attack. The insidious Sand shinobi was even faster and more powerful than before.

With the Shukaku's spiny, tentacle-like appendages, Gaara was able to grab onto tree branches mid-air. He launched his body towards Sasuke.

"Katon: Gokakyuu no Jutsu." Hanging upside down on a tree branch, Sasuke breathed a giant fireball into existence.

The jutsu had no effect whatsoever on the hysterical Gaara whom simply covered himself with Shukaku's sandy limbs and flew through the fire unscathed. With no way to protect himself, the onyx haired shinobi took a hardy blow. He flew through a few trees while you flinched at the impact.

"Gah!" Sasuke's back rammed into a sturdy tree and he slumped over – a cloudy expression on his face.

He was seemingly low on chakra, which was expected since he'd been fighting in the chūnin exams earlier. At the end of his rope and in need of backup, you jumped closer to battle area. Temari could be vaguely heard in the background warning you to stay away. You silently thanked her for her compassion, but ignored her sentiments.

"Is this all your existence means to you? Let me make it clear for you then… You are weak! You're too soft because your hatred isn't strong enough. The power of hate is the power to kill. The power to kill is the power of vengeance. Your hatred is weaker than mine!" Gaara was on a gleeful rant.

"Shut up…" Sasuke uttered lowly.

"Do you understand what that means?" Gaara condescendingly asked. "It means, you're weaker than me!"

Sasuke sprang up, chidori harnessed in his left hand – obviously enraged and impacted by Gaara's twisted words.

The red head growled. As if on cue, both shinobi jumped at each other with malice. You watched in horror as Sasuke's chidori fizzled out – surprise but vigor displayed in his orbs. Right before the two clashed, Sasuke's body was consumed in exotic black markings that grew onto his left arm, face, and neck. Presumably because of the markings, his chidori flared back to life and pulverized Shukaku's arm.

"Urgh… groaaahh!" Gaara's body was again wracked with indescribable agony, but Sasuke wasn't much better.

You were able to get close to the Konoha shinobi and reach him right as he collapsed.

"Sasuke-san, are you completely unable to move?" You asked incredulously, catching then supporting his body - placing him gently down on the tree branch you were on.

You were stunned he would push himself to the limit so much that he'd be unable to even flee should the tactic be necessary.

"Nn, Mizu, huh?" He was barely aware of your presence since he was so exhausted. "I'm spent and can't really move. It's the curse seal."

You wanted to question what he meant by 'curse seal', but you had to prepare for Gaara whom was already charging at Sasuke with a howl.

"I won't let you have your way and kill another person! You're wrong! You don't need hatred to be powerful!" You growled, your survival and protection instincts kicking in – adrenaline pumping.

You felt bad that Gaara, like most jinchūriki, tended to have lives filled with turmoil. But even if that was so, you weren't about to let him kill another life so callously even if it was so that he could feel alive and that his existence wasn't meaningless.

You unsheathed your dual swords and sprang at him with weapons crossed – aiming for his neck. Killing intent could be met with nothing less than killing intent, as you were well aware of.

You and Gaara collided when another presence popped up – actually three. While you tore into coarse, rough material with thick blades, an orange blur popped up next to you. Naruto helped you ward off the crazed Sand shinobi. You ended up slicing into Gaara's shoulder while Naruto kicked him straight in the face.

"Ugh!" The red head tumbled back while you and Naruto landed on the same tree branch.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura cried.

"Unnhh…" Sasuke audibly and weakly groaned in pain, "You two are here…"

Worried at Sasuke's condition, you jumped over to his side – Sakura and Pakkun hovering over him.

But… Kakashi-sensei said the mark was taken care of!" The pink haired kunoichi carelessly put a hand on Sasuke's back only to send him writhing in pain.

"Hey there, easy with the patient." You gently lifted Sakura's hand off his back – much to her annoyance. Sasuke slumped down tiredly on his stomach in relief.

"Oh, you're already here, Mizu…" The ice in Sakura's tone was hard to miss.

"Sa-Sakura-chan, Sakura-chan!"

Already aggravated at your antics, Sakura screamed at Naruto who had a confused look on his face. "What is it!?"

"Who… Who the hell is that!?" He pointed straight at Gaara. "And that girl from the lake is back too?" He looked at you in puzzlement.

"Don't worry about the girl, she's with us. As for the other one, although his figure has been transformed, he's the one named Gaara!" Pakkun helpfully explained.

"He attacked Sasuke-kun." Sakura's voice was accusatory.

"Just be on your guard, he's not an ordinary shinobi. He's a jinchūriki like you are." You informed Naruto quickly.

"Huh!? Jin-jincri?" Naruto tried and hopelessly failed to enunciate the word properly.

"I mean he houses a tailed beast like you house the 9 tailed fox."

"Fox…?" Sasuke murmured.

"Wait, that bastard fox. How did you know that?" Naruto yelled in shock, looking back.

When you didn't answer, he peered instead at Sasuke's strange marks - finally swiveling forward to pay full attention to Gaara. Sakura had stopped listening to the conversation long ago and went back to touching Sasuke in her own world.

"Grgh!" The Uchiha moaned in misery.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura's scream was piercing.

You shushed the headache inducing kunoichi and bent over Sasuke's troubled, squirming form - turning him over so that he laid on his back.

With one of your hands encased in water, you hovered over Sasuke's markings - feeling the twisted, chaotic chakra emanating from the symbols. "I can probably help him a little, but I need a safe environment to do so."

Sakura was a bit dumfounded at first, but calmed down and started looking for a safe spot.

"You… you're the one I failed to kill that time." Gaara eyed Naruto, before his vision landed on Sasuke.

"You guys! Get away!" Naruto turned to your group, panicked.

In unison with the blonde's words, Gaara propelled himself towards you, Sakura, Sasuke and Pakkun. You knew you didn't have to worry about Pakkun since he was nimble, but for some reason instead of evading, Sakura froze in a protective stance over her fellow teammate, Sasuke.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled.

She faced down Gaara with a ferocious energy that you didn't expect, yet you knew she wouldn't be able to ward him off at all. Thus, you pushed her aside and grabbed Sasuke, hoisting him over your shoulder and barely leaping out of the way in time.

Unfortunately, Gaara decided to attack the pink haired girl anyways for defying him. He used one of Shukaku's large, sandy hands to trap her against a tree.

You watched Gaara hold her in place steadily while you cussed at your failure.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto looked over to you helplessly, then at Sasuke whom you laid down carefully. "Damnit! Damnit! What are we supposed to do!?"

"Initially I deemed Gaara too dangerous to battle with an injured person, but since Sakura-san is caught we can't exactly flee…"

"That's right, we need to free her." Naruto nodded.

"Ugh... Why…?" Gaara was in his own, tormented bubble while you and Naruto were at an impasse.

You and the orange jumpsuit clad shinobi stuck around Sasuke – waiting for Gaara's next move or for an epiphany to strike you.

"What's the matter…? Weren't you gonna retreat?" Suddenly Gaara's beady eyes focused on you.

"Sasuke-kun…" Sakura, still in Gaara's clutches, let out a tiny whimper.

Battling against a jinchūriki was a fool's errand, but you knew you couldn't leave anyone behind with a destructive monster that would kill without remorse.

"Naruto…" Sakura futilely called out.

Naruto, spurred on by Sakura's sobs, made a tight fist – his body visibly shaking in frustration.

"What do they mean to you?" Gaara inquired bitingly.

"T- they are my friends! Leave them alone, or else I'll kick your ass!" Naruto's words were big, but his body was quivering like a leaf.

The eyebrow-less shinobi's forehead furrowed in anger – green orbs sliding over to you now.

"Surely you both can't be idiotic, soft beings that care for others so easily. Who are these people to _you_? You so passionately screamed you didn't need hatred to be strong, so what do you require to have the power to slice me with those wimpy swords?" Gaara's cynical glare was so intense you squirmed.

You could tell that no matter what you answered, there was still going to be a battle. Gaara would obviously snap if you responded honestly. If you told him what he wanted to hear, you would be endorsing his perverse philosophy. That would result in him trying to kill everybody to confirm his own existence.

"Fuck off." You said brusquely– Naruto and Sasuke's eyebrows shot up.

"I'm not going to play your game – step down and let me complete my mission. I'm here to guarantee that these Leaf shinobi are safe and if you're in my way, I'll just have to take you down."

At the animosity in your voice, Gaara's pupils shrank. Blood vessels filled the sclera of his left, human eyeball while his right, transformed eyeball was pitch black with a startlingly vibrant gold iris.

"You're going to take him on, umm…lady!?" Naruto asked you nervously, literally quaking in his orange jumpsuit.

With Sakura captured, Sasuke at his limit, and Naruto spooked, you had to draw Gaara's attention so that he decided to take his fury out on you and not the others.

"I'm Mizu, and I'll try my best. Relax and feel free to help anytime you can."

Naruto nodded, stupefied, but trying to get a grip on himself as he stared at Gaara's intense glare.

Since the Suna ninja still held up his/Shukaku's hand around the weakened Sakura, you decided it'd be best not to get too close and instead use long range attacks. Hopefully, you'd be able to force him far away enough from Sakura so that he'd drop her.

'Fighting a jinchūriki alone feels like suicide.' You complained mentally as you pressed your middle finger to your third eye and concentrated your chakra solely on that one point - activating your Shinajii.

You then made a series of quick hand signs. "Suiton: Aranami tama."

In the air surrounding Gaara's form, you created water spheres of all sizes from droplets to gallons and sharpened each sphere into a fine blade. An infinite about of sharp, dancing objects now surrounded the angry red head.

With only one arm free, Gaara flailed it and his tail around him as if trying to swat the blades away. Since your water weapons were razor thin, they didn't cause a lot of damage to Shukaku's sandy, tough body. However, they were strong enough lacerate his eyes and face. Some of them even wet his sandy skin, turning it into mud that dripped away.

"Urgh, enough of this foolishness! Don't back down from your words. If you don't come to me, I'll come to you!"

With Gaara's threat hanging heavily in the atmosphere, he rocketed his massive, half transformed body towards you and left Sakura trapped in a patch of sand that detached from his arm.

You almost wanted to smack yourself at how obvious it was that Gaara would keep Sakura imprisoned even if he physically moved away from her. But now wasn't the time to kick yourself, you had to act fast.

You used your swords to deflect the Suna shinobi's giant hand. You followed that up by jabbing both your blades as far as you could into the coarse sand covering the area between the nape of his neck and shoulders to gain a foothold and lift your knee up - roughly bashing into his jaw.

A strong uppercut to the chin caused Gaara to sputter out blood and start thrashing. Just as you yanked your weapons out of his body and created space between you and your foe, a sandy tail caught you off guard and knocked the breath out of your lungs. Wheezing, you ended up crashing into a vertical trunk close by – your weapons slipping out of your grasp and descending out of view to the forest floor below. Your hand immediately outstretched futilely, as if to catch them.

'I'll just have to continue without them and remember to find them later.' You mentally noted, before forming a hand seal.

"Suiton: shunkan'idou"

Rather than trying to dodge and getting smacked by Gaara at close range, you formed a few hand seals and transformed your body into tiny water droplets – almost vapor. This was the only safe way you could travel around the destructive beast. You manipulated your formless body much like you were able to manipulate regular water with Shinajii. By doing so, you were able to move a good distance away from your assailant who was now bashing into random trees looking for you.

"Mizu… If you want to play at a distance I can do that too." You heard trees cracking as Gaara tauntingly called out for you.

"Suiton: Doragon bouei."

Gaara's sandy, Shukaku ears twitched and perked up when he heard your voice – his head snapped to you instantly. However, your shield had already been built – a mystifying water dragon surrounded and submerged you in its belly. You were able to breathe in it, so as long as you had the stamina, you could keep the barrier in place.

"Suiton: Aranami Supaiku" Large, dark blue spikes formed around you and your dragon shield.

You could shoot them out in all directions, but you wanted to keep your attack focused on the crazed Suna nin. You channeled all the spikes towards him easily.

"Hmph. Suna Shuriken." With a careless wave of Gaara's arm, heavy, pulverizing sand chunks flew at you.

Gaara blocked the majority of your spikes but let himself take damage to send more sand your way and test your defense.

Water splashed loudly as a barrage of projectiles hit your shield. To preserve chakra, you allowed a few projectiles that wouldn't hit you past your shield uninhibited. The others that were aimed at your body, however, slowed once they hit your waters and froze to a stop as you rapidly hardened the liquid with dense minerals – sapping nutrients from the sand itself.

Mouths that you hadn't seen before - placed all over the miniature Shukaku Gaara - opened and began to suck in air vigorously.

"Fūton: Mugen Sajin – Daitoppa!"

Currents of air mixed with sand buffeted you like a cyclone. Even though you had just finished hardening your entire shield to escape his attack, you were still being rattled and bashed into the surrounding environment. It took a lot of your chakra to maintain your defense and keep yourself from injury.

When the furious cascade of wind ceased, Gaara waited for a response from you. When he received none, growing impatient, he charged you brashly.

With only a fair amount of chakra left and already panting, you had limited options. No matter what, you had to strike Gaara with your strongest attack next. Your other jutsu, while strong, have had little effect on his resilient, sandy skin. Sure, you caused his sand armor to turn to mud, but there was always more sand available to repair his shield. As a water jutsu user, your element was naturally weaker to the earth element.

'Looking at it objectively, I really am at a disadvantage fighting alone against a jinchūriki whose element is naturally stronger than mine. He hasn't even broken a sweat… However, I can't let something like that dishearten me. Subjectively, I can't help but want to fight no matter what's in my way. The will to live and protect are strong instincts that occur naturally though Root was trying to breed such feelings out of me.' You stole a look back at Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura, 'I _need_ to keep Gaara busy for as long as I can. The longer his attention is off the others and focused on harming me, the better.'

Hopefully it was only a matter of time before Kakashi sent more ninja for backup, because you were already able to tell that your power alone would not be enough to preserve everyone's lives.

'Dammit, why did I have to let Sakura get captured…?' Your mind was a torrent of thoughts.

Naruto was the only person left who was capable of fighting, but relying on him was risky. Earlier, he was so scared of battling Gaara that he was shivering. Though right now, it looked like he was up something – like he was about to perform a jutsu.

You ran out of time to think as Gaara darted before you, thrashing his giant Shukaku fists against your water defense. He crippled your shield. You knew what you had to do - get far enough out of his range to buy some time and hit him with your most powerful jutsu. It was easier said than done, though.

Grunting with effort, you tried your hardest to form the hand seals pertaining to your water teleportation jutsu. You had to concentrate on your transportation jutsu while sustaining your defense. The act was draining a lot of chakra - too much chakra. Just as you accurately performed the seals and began to mold extra chakra, pain permeated your senses entirely.

"Suiton: shunkan'-! "

Your speech was cut off by Gaara's deadly snarl. Water splashed and the sound of tree bark cracking deafened you.

"Argh!" A half strangled, strange sob was the only thing that escaped your lungs as a wad of sand battered down upon your head so hard that your vision went white.

Your ears filled with a high pitched whine and you felt strain against your flesh, bone, and muscles as your legs crumpled beneath you. Your limbs went from total freedom to constrained and squished against unforgiving sand and accommodating, bending tree trunk. It was only because of the pliability of the branch and the fact that some of your hardened water still shielded you, that none of your bones snapped. If you'd been smashed against a harder surface… well… you probably wouldn't be able to escape from a situation such as that.

Random cuts, bruises, and trails of blood now littered your body. Haggardly unsticking yourself from the crater you were buried in, you coughed out blood. Your head was swimming and vaguely, in the background, you could hear Sasuke gasp and Naruto yelling at a small toad he'd summoned while you were keeping Gaara busy.

"Well, you know what!? I hate you frogs altogether!" Naruto sounded distorted to you.

"What's that!? Don't you dare take this amphibian for a fool!" a squeaky, raspy toad's voice pounded through your head.

"I haven't got the time to play with you, you wart-face! Look what that girl's doing over there, risking herself. I need to help." Was Naruto referring to you?

"So you can still stand? Good." There was a sick, eager malevolence in Gaara's tone as he suddenly spoke to you, "See? This is how weak you become when you declare you don't need hatred, when you don't live for yourself and allow others to taint your vision. Life can only be defined by your dominion over the death of others. Existence can only be savored when the blood of a worthy opponent flows."

Your head was throbbing horribly. You didn't care to please Gaara with a reply, instead saving your energy for a punishing offensive maneuver. This level of pain was definitely not enough to stop you.

With shaky hands, you formed the seal of the dragon. "Suiton: shunkan'idou."

"Graargh…this game again?"

You ensured that you were an adequate enough distance away from the rampaging Gaara, who was knocking down trees again. You cumbersomely leaned against a supporting branch to catch your breath. The momentary break felt wonderful, but you couldn't rest completely. You busied yourself by preparing your strongest offensive ninjutsu.

You snatched a black steel kunai from your weapon holster along with an explosion tag. You handled them carefully – practiced fingers rolling the tag around the weapon's hilt quickly and effortlessly. A few hand seals later and you immersed the kunai and tag into a blob of water. The liquid you created did nothing to hamper the explosive ability of the tag. If you succeeded separating the water into the right percentages of Hydrogen to Oxygen, you'd further enhance the explosion and would even be able to control the blast.

Fixating on the dark blue water blob, you created a thick outer shell for structure and a volatile, gaseous inner shell for destruction. You forcibly tore the bonds of Hydrogen and Oxygen apart by spinning the water rapidly to create electrical currents. Tiny bubbles and gas quickly filled up the inner shell.

By the time you were done, you could hear birds chirping. It was too peaceful… Gaara had quieted and hidden his chakra. A nervous pit grew at the bottom of your stomach, your muscles tensed for action.

"Found you!" Abruptly, a pair of piercing, golden irises consumed in black locked your gaze. Gaara's giant, sandy form glided through the air.

Your vision slowed so that you saw him charging you in slow motion. His clobbering limbs were poised to swing. Reflexes and muscle memory had your figure moving before your brain could even tell it to, dodging the rampaging mini Shukaku. With his speed, you couldn't get far from him - barely dodging his aggressive blows.

"Grrrr….! Fūton: Mugen Sajin – Daitoppa!" Tired of you dancing around him, Gaara's multiple sharp-toothed mouths quickly sucked in air.

From such a close distance, you were unable to move fast enough. You were hit with gritty gales of whirlwinds – shredding parts of your skin. You let out a scream as your body turned to water.

"What?! Get out here!" Gaara demanded.

Upon finding out he was fighting a water clone, Gaara screeched angrily, rotating his head to survey the area.

"Suiton: Moudoku haretsu."

Shukaku Gaara's sandy, perky ears twitched. When he swiveled around to find the origin of your voice, his piercing, beady eyes narrowed and then widened.

Your previously crafted water attack rushed towards Gaara – hitting him square in the face. The explosion tag tucked inside the gaseous inner chamber of the liquid blob ignited.

A resounding explosion shook the earth and trees while flames consumed Gaara's baffled expression.

"Gaaaarrh!" The red head convulsed as he screamed.

You stepped out from the shadows to see your enemy falling midair – sand crumbling heavily off his form. His eyes were closed and he seemed unconscious - perhaps due to the concussive force of the blast.

You sighed in relief and took a moment to catch your breath.

But you were too careless as you stood there happily - panting and covered in dirt and debris. Just as your gaze shifted to look for Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura, and Pakkun, you heard Naruto yell.

"Watch out!" He was pointing in Gaara's direction with alarm.

Your eyes darted to the Suna jinchūriki only to find him conscious and soaring towards you - blood lust hanging heavy in the atmosphere.

If you got hit this time, you knew it would be bad since Gaara wasn't playing around. Caught off guard like the idiot that you were, you couldn't dodge Gaara's bullet-like body completely.

You shifted out of the way, receiving a powerful slug to your right shoulder - twirling, tumbling, and flying away all at once. Your arms, sides, shoulders, and thighs skittered against grainy bark. You could already feel bruises forming on top of your previous injuries.

Instead of your back crashing into sturdy, body numbing bark, you felt something much softer, resilient, and warm.

"Sasuke!?" Naruto shouted in disbelief.

Your sluggish limbs almost refused to move as you had expended so much chakra and exhausted your stamina. Gravity caught up to you after a few seconds. Your body sagged onto a horizontal piece of tree bark, the warmness sliding with you.

After sitting for a while in a daze, you rotated your head slightly. Behind you was Sasuke's limp, beaten frame that had nobly cushioned you. You could feel his ragged breathing because his chest supported your back. He rested weakly against the tree.

"Baka Mizu, you're out there getting beat up all by yourself." Sasuke's tired voice was amicably admonishing.

"Sasuke-san, thank you…" You couldn't help but faintly smile.

His concern warmed your heart in a way you hadn't felt with anybody but Hiromi. It was a wonderful feeling to have the dark haired shinobi as your ally. Everyone else in Root was so cold…

Naruto soon popped up, accompanied by a small toad.

"What're you doing out there, dimwit? You're still too chicken to get in there and fight? This woman has been fighting in your place all along. Shape up, will you?" Sasuke's tone was now completely reprimanding.

Naruto's face drooped and hardened, unable to say anything back.

The tenacious Gaara cut off all conversation. "Is that your limit, Mizu? You've carved some mind blowing pain into me and I want more! More blood! More pain! I will crush everyone's powers!"

'This fight isn't anywhere near done, is it?' You thought hopelessly.


	6. Chapter 4

The situation was dire. You, Sasuke, Sakura, and Pakkun were unable to battle. The only one left with chakra was Naruto.

"Naruto, now that none of your comrade's are left, I wonder how long you'll fight for them before running off to save your own ass? Not that I'd let you. Remember, that sand around her will get tighter and tighter as time passes and eventually kill her. She won't be released unless you beat me." Sakura cried out as Gaara cruelly tightened the sand around his prisoner.

The blonde and red head stared each other down.

"Sand shuriken!" Gaara flicked both of his arms out - sand projectiles imbued with wind chakra emerging from his sandy skin.

The shredding offensive maneuver was aimed at Naruto, but unfortunately you and Sasuke were right behind him.

"Ugh!" Naruto was barely able to grab his toad summon and shield the little guy. You and Sasuke, the two injured ninja, were on your own.

Naruto's jumpsuit clad form blocked some sand shuriken, but Sasuke was still hit by a few while you were smacked right in the middle of your sternum with one. Knowing that you had to find a safer location, you abandoned the area, pulling Sasuke down with you. Simultaneously, you both toppled onto some lower hanging branches and groaned. Pakkun followed you and the Uchiha warily.

"Boy, you're weak." Naruto's toad buddy croaked, "But what _is_ that guy?"

Gaara stared intently at Naruto, his tail swishing eagerly as the blonde spoke, "According to Mizu, he's the same as me – a stupid monster inside of him."

"No kidding, that's tough." The toad grimaced.

Sasuke, beside you, was watching Naruto intently as well – huffing with pain. The only way you could possibly help in this situation would be by healing Sasuke with your remaining energy. That way he'd be more mobile and he'd be able to help Naruto if need be. It wasn't much, but it was something.

You peered at Sasuke - feeling your eyes on him, he gazed back at you questioningly.

"If you'll allow me to, I can try healing you – perhaps aid with those strange markings."

"Heal me, huh? You actually have enough chakra for that?" He unsubtly doubted that you could do much. For some reason, that irked you and you felt the childish need to prove yourself.

"Not a lot, but probably enough to get you back into battle. Naruto needs help."

"You don't have to tell _me_ that." The Uchiha grimaced as he viewed his friend fighting alone.

Naruto was making Kage Bunshin while Gaara was sporadically throwing torrents of fierce wind and sand everywhere.

"Ngh!" You ducked down, barely able to dodge Gaara's ninjutsu while trying to shield the more heavily injured Sasuke.

"Hey." Sasuke nudged you.

"Hmm?" You lowered yourself from your defensive stance above the Leaf shinobi.

He gazed at you with serious resolve, "I'll take whatever healing you can give."

"Then, I'm going to lay you down." You got to work, trying your best to heal quickly and not flinch at Naruto's wails. All you saw when you peeked up was Naruto getting bashed around.

While keeping a watchful eye that the battle didn't drift too close, you tapped your third eye to activate Shinajii's healing waters. You formed brilliantly glowing liquid around hands.

"You're a medical nin too?" The dark haired Leaf shinobi was incredulous.

"It's only because of my kekkei-genkai that I can heal at all. I don't have the range and versatility in treating wounds that trained medical ninja do, but I can at least rejuvenate tissue and transfer my chakra to another."

Sasuke quieted as he watched you work. You felt a little self-conscious being scrutinized, but now wasn't the time for silly thoughts.

You pressed your water against his chest and he squirmed a little, uncomfortable.

"Don't worry, nothing I do should hurt."

"Hmph," Sasuke snorted, "I can deal with pain, it's just… the water's cold."

You cracked a smile, but not wanting to let yourself get distracted, you didn't reply. Feeling Sasuke's energies and the flow of chakra through his body, your eyebrows furrowed in vexation.

As if being pulled along by a greedy, parasitic force, your healing waters led you to the nape of Sasuke's neck. There you saw the origin of the black marks marring his flesh - a sinister black seal consisting of three tomoe. It gave off a malevolent chakra and it was clear that the mark was feeding on Sasuke's life energy. Another seal surrounding the evil mark was trying and failing to suppress the cursed seal.

A brief inspection of the rest of his body turned up nothing major, just wear and tear.

Your hands naturally drifted to the black seal on Sasuke's neck. Since he had overexerted himself, the mark had spread. However, if you simply gave the Uchiha some of your energy, he should be strong enough to suppress the dark energy on his own.

Without delay, you poured your chakra into Shinajii's healing waters. The liquid glowed as it converted your energy to a format that Sasuke's body would accept.

"Mmm…" A small groan of relief rumbled in the back of Sasuke's throat. His malicious black marks squiggled as they receded. The evil chakra you felt earlier vanished, suppressed by Sasuke's volition.

He already looked a lot better, but you decided to further mend his body anyways. He had sustained the most damage on his left arm and back.

Your waters engulfed those target areas, and then you kneaded your chakra into Sasuke's tissue - revitalizing and mending groups of cells that made up his very flesh and muscle. He wouldn't be completely rejuvenated, but at least his flesh would be repaired and he'd have energy from the chakra you shared with him.

In the distance, you could hear Naruto still using his Kage Bunshin against Gaara. He tried out various taijutsu combinations while his opponent, with a nefarious grin, wiped out the clones.

Naruto was leaping acrobatically and mid-jump summoning to maneuver his body through the air freely. One of his clones, armed with a sharp kunai, stabbed the weapon firmly under Gaara's tail.

Loftily, mini Shukaku Gaara swished his tail and struck Naruto with a powerful blow to the face. You breathed in sharply when you saw blood streaking out of the blonde's mouth. He zoomed off - a testament to Gaara's insane might.

Strangely enough, Naruto wore a dark smile on his face as he whispered, "…boom."

Instantaneously, Sasuke, who was just a second ago receiving treatment, disappeared.

"…Sasuke!?" Naruto was wide eyed as the Uchiha dived in to catch him. He put Naruto down swiftly as you leapt over to the pair.

Pakkun, Temari, Naruto's toad summon – everyone was shocked when the smoke from the blast cleared. Despite the fact that Naruto's detonation was smaller than yours, the majority of Gaara's defensive sand melted off.

"Wow Naruto, good job! How did you know to hit him there? That must've been a weak point."

"Dumb luck if it's this guy." Sasuke panted out callously.

Naruto, breathless as well, grunted, "Nuh-uh! Kakashi-sensei taught me Sennen Goroshi!"

"He didn't teach you so much as use the technique on you…" Sasuke rigidly reminded the blonde, "Anyways, I'm glad you decided to go back to your normal self. But even after all that, you only managed one blow. Despite my injuries being healed, my chakra's low. I can't save you this time like I did in the Wave country, you dobe. She's mostly spent too." He motioned to you lazily.

"Shaddup, will you?" Naruto barked.

Gaara, buried in a distant tree crater, finally shook off Naruto's attack. "I'll end this all here…" You heard him growl lowly.

"Hey. Naruto." Sasuke suddenly spoke up, "Sakura, you have to save her no matter what…"

Naruto looked at Sakura uneasily as she groaned.

"I know you can do it. Once you've got her. Carry her and run as far and fast as you can." The Uchiha instructed.

"Sasuke…" Naruto's voice was confused.

"Mizu... I want you to get out of here too. I've had enough of seeing you get mangled for our sake. If it's just for a while, I'll be able to hold him in place so you can escape to safety." Sasuke was obstinate though he stood on unstable legs.

"You…-" Naruto was cut off by Sasuke.

"Never again". He boldly stated, "I've already lost everything once before. I don't ever want to watch those dear to me die before my eyes again."

You could hear the raw determination and will in Sasuke's voice - though you could only see his resolute back.

He sounded like he didn't care if he lived or died - so long as he gave his fellow shinobi a chance to escape. You couldn't help but be inspired by his tenacity and candor. They were the words of a person who'd been consumed by the all-encompassing, pitch black depths of suffering. Yet he was resurfacing and rising above it – turning that pain into strength to protect those who are important.

Naruto was at a loss for words, but you spoke up immediately, "You're so right… and for that reason, I'll stay." You couldn't agree with the ambitious Uchiha more.

Your parents had already died before your eyes. Since then you've learned that having no one in your life to rely on, or even just share your thoughts with, can cause soul crushing loneliness. For a long time as a child, you felt isolation so inescapable and so constricting that it would choke you. Your throat would tighten up so much you could barely breathe. If it wasn't for your dear friend Hiromi, who knows what additional pain you would have suffered? If Hiromi was here right now, you'd gladly lay your life down to save him.

"I'm not prepared to lose anyone ever again – not if I'm still standing." You said roughly - fully prepared to give yourself up to protect Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, Pakkun, that noisy toad, and even Temari.

Sasuke's dark, uncompromising pupils slid over to you, perhaps reading your determination – whatever it was he saw, he simply nodded.

Naruto, who seemed to have been thinking about something the whole time, spoke up in sudden realization. "I get it… Yeah, that's right."

The usually easygoing Naruto stared at Gaara with the most solemn demeanor you'd ever seen. "Because he was like me, because he lived feeling the same kind of loneliness and sadness I did, I thought he was strong 'cause he survived that solitude - fighting only for himself.

Naruto paused," I was wrong. His strength isn't real. Strength doesn't come from fighting alone. Real strength is not what you have when fighting for only yourself."

The wave of energy Naruto suddenly gave off shifted the very atmosphere. You felt like you were being sucked into the force of his unimaginably powerful chakra.

You were only able to stay in place by concentrating your chakra into the soles of your feet, but even then you were unbalanced – slipping off the side of the branch you were perched upon. Sasuke was also struggling to stay in place. His expression hid none of the pure astonishment he felt at Naruto's plethora of chakra.

Though the Uchiha was distracted, he noticed your trouble and clasped your hand - yanking you back onto the tree easily. The fatigued onyx haired shinobi soon fell over. His body had been pushed to the limit and he was too shocked to stay upright. His confounded, dark eyed gaze never left Naruto's movements.

"So this is the power of Konoha's jinchūriki, Naruto…" You murmured in awe.

"I will protect them, no matter what! Tajū Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" With his amazing burst of chakra, Naruto created countless shadow clones of himself – littering the forest with orange and blonde specks of color.

"He's pretty good, this guy!" Naruto's toad summon exclaimed. You had a feeling that everyone else thought the same thing – a quick glance around told you all witnesses were flabbergasted. Though, Sasuke had to be the one suffering the most from disbelief.

"Sorry to have kept you waiting! Well, are you ready!? I'm gonna start the "Naruto Ninpocho" now!" Naruto heroically pounded his chest with a fist.

"You…this…" Sasuke was now the one at a loss for words.

"Sasuke, Mizu, you guys take it easy. You can both just leave the rest up to me, Uzumaki Naruto!"

You were relieved, but you couldn't take it easy. You had to look for ways to support Naruto, if possible. Sasuke, on the other hand, didn't seem to be thinking clearly. He couldn't shake of his bewilderment and sat quietly – staring wide eyed at the whole scene before.

What ensued was orange chaos and mass taijutsu at its finest. Gaara was actually losing. The red head let out a ferocious scream – Temari becoming frightened beyond belief.

Fed up with being beaten senselessly, the miniature Shukaku transformed into its original, colossal size in a large puff of smoke. It was Gaara's final transformation stage as a tailed beast's host. You had studied the topic, but never had you seen a final tailed beast transformation with your own eyes.

You had to lean back and tilt your head upwards to see Shukaku's full form. A cold sweat formed on your brow. Your panicked guts tangled into knots. Could Naruto, the village's jinchūriki, be able to battle on even grounds with an experienced jinchūriki who could physically transform into his bijū?

"Wha… What is that?" Sasuke couldn't hide his astonishment.

"Wow. The enemy's pretty good too!" Naruto's toad summon carelessly sang.

Naruto was too stupefied due to the gigantic, sand raccoon beast that he didn't realize the Shukaku was banally sprinkling earth on him.

Naruto floundered as he realized he was surrounded in sand. You weren't sure he could escape, so you surrounded him in a cocoon of water. You attempted to stop the sand from squeezing him to death by applying an outer force that countered Gaara's inner force. Nothing you did was enough to free Naruto, however. All you could do was preserve his life and keep the sand out of his nose, mouth, and eyes.

"Naruto!" Sasuke shouted.

You watched in helpless horror as Naruto's normally blue irises turned red and his pupils became vertical slits. Sensing impending demise, something changed in Naruto's sunny complexion – his orbs hardened.

Completely submerged in water and sand, with his last free movements, Naruto bit his thumb - tearing skin and drawing blood.

Naruto made a series of hand signs while Sasuke uttered, "Damn it! My body…!"

Despite the fact you gave Sasuke some of your chakra, it didn't seem to be enough. The cursed mark had spread over body. He was probably trying to mold too much chakra to save Naruto.

As Gaara tried to squish Naruto out of existence, there was a large poof of smoke followed by trees cracking.

"What's with you… you again! Whaccha want?!" A colossal toad had appeared.

"Gamabunta! Fight with me, would ya?! I'm counting on you, boss!" What was more amazing was that Naruto knew the toad.

"Unreal..." You whispered.

Not only was there a humongous sand raccoon with intricate black symbols on the battlefield, but there was now a toad so big it towered over the tallest, oldest trees.

Gamabunta was smoking a kiseru pipe and his bumpy skin was colored dual tones of red. He wore a blue happi vest, yet contrary to his festive clothing, he came off as grumpy and unhappy to be summoned at all. He was facing down the Shukaku armed with a tantō.

Needless to say, everyone was impressed. The once worried Sasuke now seemed shaken, jealous, and awed by Naruto's abilities – a jittery, insecure half smile plastered on his face.

Naruto and the toad talked for a while amongst themselves. The unimpressed Gamabunta seemed keen on not helping Naruto. Luckily the smaller toad, Gamakichi, turned out to be Gamabunta's son. As Gamakichi plopped onto Naruto's head and explained the situation, the large toad finally decided to fight Gaara.

To your surprise, Gaara/Shukaku was waiting patiently during all this - a glimmer of entertainment in his/its beady, yellow eyes – tail swishing frantically.

Suddenly, the giant Gamabunta tilted into a charge that shook the earth like an earthquake.

You couldn't see anything clearly, but you could certainly feel everything.

When the giant toad landed, the earth trembled even worse than you thought possible. Something large fell into a nearby river so now on top of the clattering earth, there was cold water raining down over the area.

"Aaahh!" You screamed. You weren't the only one wailing. Sasuke, Temari, and Pakkun were shouting with vexation as well.

"This is too much!" Pakkun whined.

You clung onto a tree like a monkey, your arms and legs wrapped around it so you weren't jostled so much. You had wanted to look around for your swords, but with a battle between giants occurring, it was unlikely you'd find anything right now anyways.

A rowdy, blaring voice that wasn't Gaara's suddenly pierced your ears. "Hahaha! I'm finally out! Hiyahooo! And here's someone I wanna kill~~~ Futon Renkudan!"

Out of the Shukaku's mouth came a thick ball of wind that sliced everything in its straightforward path. The mere residual wind felt equivalent to a gale hurricane.

Keeping an eye on Sasuke, Sakura, and Pakkun, you noticed a sizeable log had been carved off by the Shukaku's winds. By chance, it was flung in Sasuke's direction. However, the dark haired shinobi seemed oblivious to the fact - caught up in the stormy fight between giants.

"Suiton: Teppōdama!" You could hear Gamabunta's bellowing voice as you dismounted the branch you were clinging to for support.

You didn't have enough time to think - you barely even had enough time and energy to sprint over to the Uchiha survivor. You pushed against his tense shoulder blades, catching his weakened body by surprise enough to topple him over with ease.

You stumbled onto the tree branch Sasuke had previously been standing on. Sasuke himself fell backwards – his jolted dark orbs locking into your hazel orbs.

He analyzed and understood the situation instantly. His voice was strained as he shouted, "Aiko!"

'Wait… what did he call me? I only introduced myself as Mizu… So that means he remembered my name from so long ago?'

You couldn't jump away fast enough. You'd knocked Sasuke safely out of the log's range, but now you were in its direct path. You heard a sickly cracking sound and felt something heavy and dense pommel your upper back. Your brain clattered around your skull. Sharp, painful stabs radiated from your upper vertebrae. You could do nothing but lie face down on whatever object your body had landed on.

Altogether you felt heavy, your muscles nonresponsive and chilled. The soft, soothing lullaby of the rain intermingled with your heartbeat – the sounds overtaking your eardrums.

You felt your eyes close, the world going black.

o-o-o-o-o-o

A/N: Is this the end!? Dun-dun-dun~


	7. Chapter 5

The tinkling of wind chimes and a soft breeze caressing your skin is what you awoke to.

Your eyes had only slipped shut for a second, right? But if that were true, it'd be impossible to witness such a drastic change in scenery.

Long red, winding locks floated in the breeze. The light, wafting scent of sunflowers tickled your nose while your body rocked in a gentle rhythm. Where were you? What had happened?

"Mikka-sensei?" Your voice was a hoarse whisper.

Her long, red hair stood out against the backdrop of green leaves. She was carrying you gingerly.

"Where's Sasuke? And is Naruto okay? What about Shino, Sakura, Pakkun, Gamakichi, and Gamabunta? Did Temari and Gaara get away? Did Kankuro escape with them?" Your mind unleashed a torrent of inquiries.

Mikka's eyebrow arched. "Whoa there, calm down my anxious pupil. You're always worrying about others first. How many times have I told you that's not a good trait to have in Root? Aren't you even the tiniest bit curious as to where your precious, Mizushima dual weapons are?"

You squirmed a bit and instantly regretted it, pain permeating through your body.

Mikka caught on quickly, "How badly are you injured? Do you require hospitalization?"

You whined as you shook your head, "I need a lot of rest, that's all. I'll be out of commission for a week at least."

Mikka's lips turned into a thin line, "Don't be silly. If you feel bad, you need to get checked out by a doctor."

"That's right, you need to take care of yourself better. I second Mikka-sensei." Hiromi, whom had been quiet this whole time, piped up chidingly.

You smiled at the obvious concern in his voice, "If you insist, Kasai."

Hiromi smiled with relief, "You're gonna be just fine, Mizu. I'll visit you often. By the way, look what I've got. Your swords!"

Buzzing around Mikka-sensei, Hiromi held your weapons up proudly – as if to prove they were safe and sound.

"So what happened to you?" Hiromi peered at you with probing, blue eyes.

Mikka-sensei and Hiromi both looked perfectly unscathed. They had probably followed Danzo's orders. You knew it was coming, but you still dreaded the fact that you were going to be chewed out for your willfulness.

As if Hiromi read your mind, he continued on. "I'm sorry that I was knocked out by genjutsu the whole time during the invasion. If I'd known you'd needed help, I would have done everything in my power to protect you."

"Genjutsu has always been your weakness." Mikka sighed.

"Don't worry about it. Root was supposed to meet back at headquarters, but I got attacked and was unable to retreat. Thanks for finding my weapons, Kasai." You smiled at your ever helpful teammate.

"Eh? We were supposed to retreat? I see…" Hiromi mumbled, displeased.

It wasn't a lie that you got attacked, but you knew you could've escaped easily if you abandoned everybody's wellbeing. Still, it was better to tell a half-truth than blatantly say you disobeyed direct orders.

"Oh, about your weapons. I'd like to say I found them if they were lost, but I didn't. They were laying by your side when I found you alone on a tree." Hiromi sheepishly admitted.

"Hmm… I see, well thanks anyways." It wasn't a big deal who found your weapons as long as everyone was all right. So you brought it up again. "But I'm still worried about the others - how are the Leaf shinobi I was with?"

Mikka groaned. "While I don't know the specifics, I did hear some broadcasted reports over my headset. The most notable battle that occurred in the area you were found in was against the Sand's Jinchūriki, Sabaku no Gaara. You were swept up in said battle, yes?"

You nodded and Mikka went on, "Supposedly a genin named Naruto dispatched Gaara. There were no accounts of fatal wounds from any ninja on the battlefield, human nor beast. As for Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro, they were able to leave peacefully after Gaara halted all attacks on Konoha and its shinobi."

"Then everyone's okay…?" You murmured.

"Of course." Mikka reassured you.

You found that your breath came easier - a great pressure lifted off your chest.

"Danzo won't be pleased. Root was not to interfere whatsoever." Mikka's tone was clipped.

"Like I said, I got attacked and dragged into battle. Gaara was crazy and full of bloodlust. Had I not acted, my life would have been forfeit."

"Though you act like you wanted to protect Naruto and the others, I suppose I'll believe you." Mikka retorted coldly.

Though she was your sensei for a few years, you had to admit that you weren't that close to Mikka. She distanced herself from forming relations and was always guarded. However, as far as Root standards went, Mikka was one of the nicest higher ups.

"Yeah Mikka-sensei, you'd better believe her. Mizu wouldn't ever willingly disobey Danzo." Hiromi backed you up.

When it came to Hiromi, you couldn't help but feel guilty lying to him. Mikka, not so much, but Hiromi was a different story.

The hospital came into view – overrun with injured civilians and shinobi alike. Your fleshy body felt thoroughly bruised and battered, but at least you'd get to recuperate. The hospital had set up emergency tents and cots outside. Right now, one of those makeshift beds was calling your name.

Mikka soon left, but Hiromi stayed behind in a tent with you to make sure you were checked in properly and seen by a doctor.

As the wind played sweetly with your chestnut hair, you took the time to appreciate Hiromi's warmth and care. And you selfishly hoped that amongst the regular Konoha shinobi, perhaps you'd made some friends.

Sasuke floated into your mind for some reason, but you shook his handsome image from your head. You were glad he was fine after you completely blacked out.

'I wouldn't mind aiding him again someday. If I could hang out with him and the others that would be even better. Hiromi would have a great time too.' You idly thought.

You wanted your life to change, but not in the way everything would come to unfold…

o-o

o-o-o-o-o-o

o-o

After the cataclysmic attack on Konoha, the departure and gain of a new Hokage, and the reconstruction efforts due to the recent invasion, your life had slipped back into its usual routine. Most days, you practiced until you couldn't stand. When you weren't practicing, you were completing stealth laden, information gathering missions in other nations.

At the moment, however, you were standing before your parent's grave - placing a bouquet of vibrant daylilies down. You had a little extra time this morning before reporting to Danzo and decided to use it to visit your parents. You were soon going to be assigned a solo mission, but for now you prayed for the dearly departed.

"These flowers grew everywhere at the Mizushima compound, didn't they?" Your question echoed off stone monuments and faded into the silence, "Mother and father, I wish you happiness in the Pure World."

Your throat was tight with emotion as you closed your eyes.

"Please spirits… harmonious energies… give my parents fulfillment and let them know I'm healthy and well…"

You stayed still for a while, holding back your tears. When you opened your eyes, you stumbled back and tripped – landing flat on your butt.

"Wah!?" You yelped.

There was a man cold-heartedly sitting on your parent's gravestone. He had long, pitch-black hair and white skin. Astonishingly, it was the same person whom you'd been tormented by in your recurrent nightmares. You scooted back further, your legs forgetting how to work. The pale man leered at you with his ominous, snake-like gaze. He was unearthly, horrifying. Could he be real? Were you somehow dreaming right now?

A great force hit you. You shrank in the presence of such an overwhelming, menacing, and dense aura. It was undeniable that this sickly-looking man had the power to kill you at any moment.

Nevertheless, despite the fact you knew you would have no chance fighting someone like him, you grew irate at the way he unsympathetically sat on the memorial stone dedicated to your parents.

" …get off." Your weak voice was but a whisper.

Still, you forced yourself up, activated Shinajii, and unsheathed your weapons. The whole world turned into a hazy array of colors. Dizzy, you stumbled and shut your eyes tightly. You grabbed onto the nearest solid object for support – the whirling, nauseating hues slowing.

When your world was steady again, you hesitantly peeked at your environment.

Your parent's tombstone was sitting there as it always was. It was pristine and the cemetery was empty.

Everything was normal again…

You blinked. 'Did I imagine that?'

You sheathed your swords and grasped your head, cradling it in your palms.

"This is messed up…" You shook your head, as if to banish any remnants of the unpleasant experience.

o-o

o-o-o-o-o-o

o-o

In a dingy lair far away, a hunched figure sat indolently while another attentive figure stood nearby.

"Messing with that girl like this… is it really necessary? She'll bend to your will even without these _questionable_ tactics." A silver haired, bespectacled ninja inspected the crystal ball his master had been manipulating.

Orochimaru looked at his disciple. His matter of fact expression said it all, "Of course it's necessary. One must mess with their victim's mind. If you can make someone fear your power even in their dreams, you'll have total control over them."

Kabuto scrunched his nose up, unconvinced. He turned away, returning to his duties.

"I think you just like the power trip…" He muttered.

"What was that, Kabuto?"

"Heh, nothing." Kabuto pushed his round glasses up before disappearing quickly.

o-o

o-o-o-o-o-o

o-o  
You obediently knelt before Danzo in Root's large, murky chambers.

"It's an unorthodox mission, but I believe you will be able to handle it alone and with ease." The older man began briefing you, "Today, you are aid Uchiha Sasuke in arriving safely at Orochimaru's present headquarters. When you arrive at the correct location, there is a package you are to safely deliver to me. It goes without saying that you are not to open the parcel under any circumstances."

After you were handed the coordinates to Orochimaru's headquarters, Danzo's staff struck the floor, "Dismissed."

You nodded and sped out of the building, thinking over the situation. Yesterday, Sound ninja were spotted in Konohagakure and it was reported that Sasuke willingly left the village. A five man cell consisting of Shikamaru as the leader - the only genin to become a chūnin at the exam you attended - had already left in pursuit of their friend.

This mission rubbed you entirely the wrong way. Not only were you ordered to avoid any and all Konoha shinobi, but you had to _assist_ Sasuke in reaching Orochimaru? Orochimaru was an infamous criminal who makes test subjects out of everyone!

Why had Sasuke left in the first place?

When you met him during the chūnin exams, you were happy to see him again. He had even remembered your real name despite the fact he'd learned it so long ago.

He seemed like a person who cared for his teammates. During the fight with Gaara, he was willing to sacrifice himself to give everyone else a chance to escape. What could've happened in this short amount of time that he would decide to leave all of his friends and established life behind?

Maybe his change of heart had something to do with the reports that Itachi had entered Konoha a couple of weeks ago… During the Sandaime's funeral, when you had guard duty, there was confirmed Akatsuki activity.

If the Uchiha brothers had met, Sasuke's ambition to kill his elder sibling would be flared even more so than we you saw him during the chūnin exams. If that was the case, he might really turn into a pure avenger – lusting for nothing but bloody and brutal revenge. It was a scary thought, but not uncommon amongst shinobi.

You stopped at the entrance of your room, deciding whether or not to go in. You had a small amount of supplies with you, but you hadn't gathered enough for a mission. You weren't sure what level of preparation would be suitable.

However, the longer you take preparing, the less time you'll have for your mission. A few seconds could be a matter of life and death.

That being said, you decided that being prepared was a worthwhile endeavor. It was always good to be thorough. One never knows to what expect on a mission.

You dashed off to gather extra weapons and change into some thicker armor. You wasted no movements, packing as quickly as possible without overburdening yourself with extra weight.

Finally ready, you jettisoned into the fire country's lush forest. Right now there was nothing to do but race to your destination and hope you got there in time to aid Sasuke – if necessary. The forest was alive with the sounds of battle. Screams of suffering and devastating ninjutsu shook the trees, but your first destination was The Valley of the End. It was the closest landmark that would lead you towards Orochimaru's headquarters. To reach The Valley of the End, you'd have to travel north-west for about 30 kilometers.

You pumped a bit of chakra into your legs. To travel faster, you could allocate even more chakra to bolster your speed, or you could conserve chakra in case you encountered a nasty foe. While getting to your destination faster was crucial, being caught off guard with diminished energy was no laughing matter.

…

'Screw it, I should prioritize getting there quickly for Sasuke. After all, I'm supposed to back him up if he needs it.' With life or death imminent on your mind, your body propelled itself hurriedly.

o-o-o-o-o-o

You knew you were nearing your destination when the rushing of a waterfall could be heard. You hadn't visited The Valley of the End in a while, but the place was almost sacred. There was a lot of energy and emotions swirling around the place that were complicated and entangled with physical reality.

"Ah!" You automatically yelped when you felt a surge of powerful, red, malevolent chakra smash into you. The very density of the atmosphere changed.

You slipped, but were able to cling onto a branch by funneling chakra to the soles of your feet. You found yourself hanging upside down, disoriented. A queasiness churned in your stomach – you were worried about the source of this hateful chakra.

When battling Gaara, it was the first time you'd felt the heavy blood lust and chaos that a bijū's chakra carries. It was so concentrated that it squeezed your body from every point – suffocating you.

Right now, the malevolent, red chakra was not Shukaku's. However, you could feel the distinct blood lust and hatred of a bijū. Was it Naruto? He was the only other Jinchūriki around.

You adamantly pushed yourself back into motion - moving faster and leaping further.

Eventually, you could hear a semi-drowned out, vicious yell. "Sasuke! You won't go to Orochimaru! Even if I have to break the bones in your arms and legs, I will stop you!"

You passed a mass of greenery and the landscape opened up to display a raging waterfall. You landed on the foot of the bank - at eye level with the feet of gigantic statues that graced either side of the furious waters.

Walking on the surface of the lake's water was none other than Naruto and Sasuke. They were facing each other intently – though Sasuke's expression held disbelief more than anything. Due to the way the Uchiha questioned you before about Gaara, he probably didn't know his friend was actually a jinchūriki until recently. Even now, he still seemed amazed.

Hiding Naruto's jinchūriki status sounded like something the kindhearted Sandaime would do. Keeping Konoha's children, and probably even Naruto, ignorant of the _Kyūbi_ would ensure that he'd grow up as normally as possible. At least none of the other children would look at him with fear.

Naruto had tears streaming from his feral, red eyes - his pupils now vertical slits. The whisker-like, black marks on the sides of his face had grown wilder and fuzzier, and his canines were more pronounced. At such a close distance, it was undeniable that you could feel the great pressure of the nine tails' chakra flowing out freely.

Both Naruto's and Sasuke's attention seemed to be absorbed completely in their battle, no one noticed you standing nearby and watching everything out in the open.

"What the hell… _are_ you? Aiko mentioned a fox…" Sasuke half asked and half ruminated on his words.

"I'm a friend." Naruto snapped.

Staring down the blonde shinobi with Sharingan activated eyes, the Uchiha was still reeling with incredulity. Naruto's newfound power surge was too baffling for him.

"That's why I say I won't give you up to Orochimaru! Even if I have to break your arms and legs, I'm going to stop you!"

The raven haired shinobi was momentarily distracted by stinging pain in his left hand. He looked over his injured limb – covered in blood and shaking. Full of raw emotion, Naruto rushed over to Sasuke.

What ensued was a taijutsu heavy brawl. Naruto used his clawed hands to swipe at his friend, while Sasuke blocked with his forearms and dealt out heavy punches.

The hardy Sharingan user conjured fire to strike Naruto, but effortlessly and angrily, his friend deflected the attack and pushed Sasuke's body back with pure chakra and energy.

You flinched away at the ferocity and sheer strength of it all. Even if someone was going to get critically hurt in this situation, there was nothing you could do about it but watch. A battle of this caliber was something you could get critically injured in if you tried to interject rashly at the wrong time.

Naruto and Sasuke's fight went underwater for a time. The lake's surface bubbled. As if he were a rag doll, a form wearing Sasuke's clothes was hurtled out of the water and collided with unforgiving stone.

The Uchiha remained stuck, lodged between craggy stone as he faltered - too weak to avoid Naruto's swift movements. As soon as you blinked, Naruto had already flung himself onto the stone, pressing against Sasuke's neck with his forearm.

Sasuke was fatigued but rebellious as he glared at Naruto.

The blonde snarled, "Wake up already! If you're still not sure, I'll break you like a stick and bring you back in pieces!"

You moved to intervene, but thought twice about it. After all, Naruto wouldn't truly kill a friend. Of that at least, you were certain. Hesitantly, you stepped back and continued to watch.

Sasuke's face fell before he started cackling slowly. His red orbs peered into some far away memory, before snapping back to reality and focusing brazenly on the stubborn shinobi who had him in a strangle hold.

"Shut the hell up…" Sasuke spat. "What do you know about me? Someone like you without family or siblings…"

Sasuke's voice raised so that he was now furiously shouting, "You had nothing in the first place! What the hell do you understand about me!? Huh!?"

Naruto's eyes widened.

Just then, a single heart beat pounded in your ears and pain shot through your head.

Filled with emotional rage, Sasuke found some energy and promptly kicked Naruto off of him - as if he was only pretending to be helpless all along.

"Ugh!" Naruto grunted.

"We suffer _because_ of our bonds! You don't know how it feels to lose them…!" Sasuke's spiteful gaze narrowed.

A couple more heartbeats pounded in your ears again. All other noises quieted as increasing pain rattled through your brain. You clutched your head in confusion.

Naruto caught himself on the cliff side - clinging to it with chakra in his soles. Sasuke huffed, covered in sweat, as he gazed at the blonde defiantly.

The jinchūriki was deep in thought as he muttered, "I don't understand about real families and brothers, but… when I'm with Iruka-sensei, I wonder… I wonder 'Is this what it feels like being with a father?' And when I'm with you, I wonder… 'Is this what it feels like being with a brother?'"

The two stared at each other, speechless.

"…Why…?" Sasuke broke the silence. "Why do you go this far for me?"

Naruto looked up with heart wrenching sincerity, "For me… you're one of the first bonds I've ever had. That's why I must stop you!"

Sasuke's eyes were unreadable.

Your heart clenched and the heartbeats reverberating in your skull went wildly out of control. All other noises faded out.

Losing bonds, not wanting to lose bonds…

Unwillingly, memories of your family flashed before your eyes…

Broken, hazy images of Kirigakure resurfaced. You saw your old home in the Mizushima compound, filled with lush vegetation and calm reflection ponds. Unlike the dwellings in Konoha, the ones in Kiri were towering cylinders of white – topped with vibrant gardens.

You remembered the time your father sat on a large boulder – cheering you on while he watched mother train you. He was smiling fondly and had a picnic basket next to him. The lake mother trained you at was crystal blue. She taught you the basics of Mizushima dual wielding. While she went through different poses, you tried your best to emulate her.

"Yes, good job. Keep your elbows bent, loose, and ready for action." Her motherly tone was gentle but authoritative.

"But mom, I can't twirl my swords right if I do that."

Patiently, your mother went through each motion fluidly. She was an amazing teacher.

Static filled your ears as another scene arose. Mother and father hovered over you as they tucked you into bed.

"I love you, my little kunoichi." Father's voice was low and full of warmth.

"Get some rest if you want to do well on your test. Sleep well, my precious love."

You twitched as another fond recollection appeared. Your parents sent you off with hugs to Kiri's ninja academy for the first time. There you made some friends and the look on your parent's faces when you came home was so proud…

Suddenly your internal ruminations became dark. A high pitched screech filled your ears and a distorted image surfaced - one of your mother cut down, glassy eyes staring into oblivion. She was covered in crimson liquid. Father was the next to fall. His body was sliced cleanly in two – his expression one of terror.

You remembered the first time you visited your parent's gravestone. A child standing alone in bitter chill. You spent the night huddled next to cold stone. No one went out looking for you, no one knew who you were. Nobody went out of their way for a mere orphan…

The distinct sound of glass shattering rang through your ears. Your heartbeat slowed, and you could hear the rush of the waterfall again. Cool, damp earth cushioned your knees. Your face was buried in your hands? There were undeniable tears streaming down your cheeks.

Your chest was overwhelmed with a warmth and love that still resonated from your vivid memories, but it was tinged with extreme sorrow and loss. It had been ages since you'd let yourself fully reflect on your parents – of their loving spirits, of their untimely demise. Root had forced you to push all else but missions from your mind. You supposed it was only natural that candidly thinking of them again would cause you to become an emotional wreck.

Through watery eyes you looked up to see Sasuke tie his forehead protector onto his head. "Come Naruto, I will break our bond!"

You vaguely wondered why Sasuke, after despairing over his family's loss, would then go and try to break his bond of friendship with Naruto? But you couldn't focus on them long, your hands were shaking and you couldn't banish the thoughts of your family away so easily.

"…they died too young." You whimpered.

In the background, you could hear splashing and violent fighting resuming. You knew you needed to pay attention, yet your mind was murky and whirling.

As you knelt in coolness, you breathed in deeply. When you exhaled slowly, you could feel the mixture of warmth and sorrow gradually dissipating.

You focused on Naruto and Sasuke's distant figures. Naruto was surrounded by a red layer of chakra in the shape of a fox with one tail. You blankly watched as the blonde let out a raw scream.

A gaping hole formed in the base of your stomach. It was empty and growing colder as you felt dark chakra loom in the air. You knew you had to get ahold of yourself quickly, but your parent's genial faces flashed through your mind again. You love them so much, but now they're not here and they never will be again. All you have left of those happy days is pitiful human memories that get fuzzy over time.

…

Involuntarily, your throat tightened. You could feel your features screw up, lips pursed. A horrid feeling of despair crept over your whole being and traveled up your spine - heavy and squishing you down to the floor.

As you slowly sank, a gut wrenching sob forced its way out of your body.

Your mind went blank as shaking sobs took over. You could do nothing but remain immobile and cry.

Ribs wracked with broken, pained moans, you gasped for air. You face was red and wet with tears, your chin tucked into your chest.

"Aghh… uunh…" There was too much emotion welling in your body that it physically hurt.

You love your parents, so why did they have to die? Was it really all your fault, because you have a kekkei genkai? Your parents left Kiri so that you didn't have to hide your Shinajii, but they were hunted down. The whole thing was so stupid. You slipped up when that hunter nin saw you use your abilities at school. Maybe it was because the hunter nin confirmed your Shinajii that he knew your parents would be fleeing soon. You tipped the hunter nin off, but it was your parents that paid the ultimate price…

It's such a horrible feeling, like your heart is shattering into a million pieces – fractured in your chest yet somehow still beating. You didn't want to be reminded of this pain. You'd felt it before when you first came to Konoha, right after they died… but now was such a bad time to selfishly act on your inner turmoil….

Had anyone else felt this sort of deep pain? Perhaps Sasuke had… and most likely even Naruto. When one loses their parents, is this the normal amount of sorrow they should feel? It feels like you're dying… and like your loved ones are dying all over again.

"Gyahh!" Sasuke grunted.

You watched hollowly, hiccupping, as Naruto slammed Sasuke back with Kyūbi chakra and twirled over to pommel him further. When the dust cleared, you saw Sasuke had evaded and was allowing the black marks on his skin to expand.

Held firmly in place by a translucent, red, chakra hand, the Uchiha took a bone shattering punch to the face - sending him flying into hard rock.

"Kukuku… I'm not even hurt…" Sasuke let out a dark chuckle. "I'm not hurt… Naruto."

The dancing, consuming curse marks spread over every inch of peach skin until Sasuke's new skin tone was a uniform, dingy grey. A pitch-black, cross symbol stretched over the bridge of his nose and onto his cheeks. Even his hair had shifted from its original onyx color to a dark grey.

"You were 'special', but I am more special than you." Sasuke lithely hummed.

"Can you really call yourself 'special' when that mark thing you have takes over!?" Naruto was both concerned and agitated.

"Kuku… I'm not ready to lose." Those were the last words Sasuke said as his friend flew at him and rammed him into the statue of Uchiha Madara.

Sasuke, in turn, bashed Naruto into the opposing statue of Senju Hashirama. The imagery was somehow fitting.

You had calmed down enough to wipe your tears, stand, and dust yourself off. You stood idly, numbed by overwhelming emotions, and simultaneously mesmerized by the miraculous display of power.

Cloth ripping echoed against stone. At first, you weren't sure what was attached to Sasuke's body. Eventually you realized he'd sprouted ominous, hand-like wings made of flesh…

"…Sasuke… you…" Naruto mumbled.

Sasuke grit his teeth, pained for a moment before shaking it off. Was his curse mark hurting him? You didn't doubt it. When you healed him during the Sound's invasion, the curse mark's chakra had felt parasitic when it was just on a small part of his body. You could only imagine how much it was eating away at him now that it covered every inch of his being.

"Guh…!" Naruto, too, was hurting.

This battle couldn't last much longer – you could tell that the next strike would decide the outcome.

"Do you know...?" Sasuke leisurely spoke, "This place is called the 'Valley of the End'. It's the country's border."

Sasuke's gaze settled comfortably on his opponent. "This is the perfect setting. Isn't it, Naruto?"

Naruto stared intently at his friend, not saying a word.

"Yes, that's right. The time for talk is over…" Sasuke nodded indolently. "Let's end this."

The two fighters stared at each other ferociously, then as if they both were listening to the same unheard cue, they started to move in unison.

"Chidori!" Black lighting with purple hues flickered wildly about Sasuke's form.

"Rasengan!" The bubbling, chaotic chakra of the Kyūbi swirled in Naruto's hand and took the form of a tightly compressed ball.

The two ninja were nothing more than streaks hurtling towards each other. You were amazed to see that Sasuke could, indeed, fly with his odd wings. Black lighting crackled behind him.

The two leaf shinobi clashed using their most powerful techniques.

Sasuke struck Naruto's upper chest with high impact, whereas Naruto's attack was aimed at Sasuke's scratched forehead protector.

A ball of unknown material, or perhaps it was chakra, surrounded the two genin - obscuring them from vision.

You felt the presence of another heading for this area. You recognized the person's chakra signature – Kakashi.

The sphere that contained the brawling ninja smoothed into a shiny black. A crackle of electricity at the center sparked, and instead of black being the dominant color, white spread throughout the orb and blinded you.

The whole environment whited out. You could see nothing, lost momentarily in white haze.

After a few seconds, your surroundings faded back into existence. You had instinctively held your hands out, as if they would somehow protect you from the crazy blast. However, you stood unscathed. Brilliant sunlight disappeared as dark storm clouds overtook the sky. All was silent, save for churning, choppy waters and the roaring of the waterfall.

Your surveyed the landscape with worry, but spotted Naruto and Sasuke quickly. Naruto was on his back, unconscious. Sasuke stood over his limp body, his dark orbs far away.

Your legs carried you immediately over to Konoha's jinchūriki. He was uncomfortably sprawled over stone.

"Fuck, Naruto! At least be breathing." You groaned.

The main concern at the moment was finding out if Naruto was even still alive. As long as he got help immediately, you were sure he'd be fine. Your shaky hands felt for his pulse – pressing gently against his wrist and neck. His heartbeat was weak, but it was still there. You sighed out in relief.

Your earlier depression was momentarily and blissfully forgotten as you gradually gazed up at Sasuke who was back to normal. His hair was once again onyx and had shortened. His irises were back to their usual black shade. He peered downwards at Naruto with empty apathy. His orbs slid over to you for a split second, and then left - focusing once again on his unconscious comrade.

With a thud, the scratched Konoha headband the Uchiha wore slid off and fell to the ground. It signified his new status as a missing-nin. From this moment on, he'd be killed on sight or treated as a criminal by his former allies.

"Naruto… I…" Sasuke trailed off as he spent a moment gazing at his fallen compatriot.

The light patter of rain turned heavy and came down with fury. Sasuke shifted his tired eyes upwards to see the droplets fall.

You did the same as you felt large plops of water on your flesh - soaking your clothes and hair. Since water was the element you had the closest affinity to, you were invigorated. The rain was always comforting, soothing, and nostalgic – even now that fact didn't change.

"Guh...!"

Your eyes had only wandered away from the onyx haired shinobi for a second. When you turned back, he was in pain. He clutched at his left arm and coughed blood.

"Sasuke-san!" You yelped as the fatigued, injured Sasuke collapsed to his knees.

His barely open, haggard eyes were in line with Naruto's closed, peaceful lids.

With Naruto critically injured, you hated not to help him, but you needed to get Sasuke out of the area and give him some basic first aid. Without it, you weren't sure he'd make it to Orochimaru. Getting him to his destination was your mission and it was what Sasuke himself wanted…

Since you felt Kakashi's chakra earlier, he should be here any second. Naruto would definitely be cared for.

"Let me get you out of here and I'll heal you. Kakashi will arrive soon and I'm sure you don't want him to drag you back to the village in your weakened condition." You scooted over to Sasuke and slung his less injured right arm around your shoulders.

He feebly clambered to his feet without protest, "Why are you helping me? Didn't you come here to stop me like the rest?"

At his curiosity, you couldn't help but smile bitterly. "Hah, if anything leaving sounds tempting. If I got the chance, I'd probably take it - but the penalty is death and I could never return. There _are_ people I care about here too." Not to mention that it was your parent's wishes that you lived in Konoha happily.

Sasuke listened carefully to your words, then quieted.

"Here, get on my back and this'll be faster."

You abandoned helping him walk since he was pretty damaged. Instead, you knelt on one knee – splashing into a puddle of water - but allowing easy access to your back for the injured Uchiha.

When he didn't immediately get on, you looked over to see him hesitate. Nonetheless, he eventually clambered onto your back. His worn, lean arms draping loosely over your shoulders.

"What, don't trust me? Think I'm lying and I'll take you back home?" You lightly teased.

"Hn, no… I trust your word, Aiko." Sasuke lowly murmured.

The raindrops were thick and falling heavily as you wrapped your hands around his thighs and hoisted up your drenched patient - jumping away quickly into the surrounding forest.

"…You know my name. Um, thank you… for remembering…"

"It's not like I've got a bad memory or anything." Sasuke said nonchalantly.

Despite any former pain, you couldn't help but smile as you soared through the wet forest. The wind was chilly and cool as was the rain. Together they sapped away all body heat save for the warmth you felt coming from Sasuke.

You were a little embarrassed for thinking this, but it was nice to feel Sasuke's toned chest pressing against you, his arms twining around your shoulders, his legs straddling your waist. It felt like a hug, and he kept you nice and heated up for sure. You could feel a blush on your face, but tried to shake off the improper thoughts with things you needed to do – such as pick up the package from Orochimaru. Now was definitely not the time to get carried away.

Luckily a safe house was nearby. It was situated along the path you traveled to get to Orochimaru's base. It was a heavily used location since it was close to the main route that led out of the Fire country.

This safe house would be the perfect place to heal Sasuke and get out of the rain for the time being.

o-o

o-o-o-o-o-o

o-o

Raindrops thudded dully against a wooden roof.

Inside the safe house, you laid the faint Sasuke down and started a small fire in the hearth. Your fingers and body were freezing. You weren't sure when your companion started falling asleep, but at least he was resting.

"Shinajii."

You activated your kekkei genkai, placing your middle finger over the center of your brow. With a wave of your arm, the water that had soaked into your clothes and hair was gone, floating innocently in the air. You hastily dried Sasuke as well. Hunching over your patient, you used the water that previously drenched you to heal.

The liquid gathered around your hands. You hovered them over the Uchiha's torso. Water intermingled with his skin as you assessed his body for damage. His injuries were mostly focused on his left arm and head – the rest of his body was remarkably beaten, but would only require light mending.

The evening was drawing ever nearer. Expeditiously, you funneled chakra into your waters over the areas of worst damage – revitalizing shredded muscle fibers and tissue. Shortly after, you gave Sasuke a bit of your chakra. At this, his eyes fluttered open and locked onto you.

You shuffled back as the unsteady shinobi pushed himself up into a sitting position.

"So it was true. It really is you, not an illusion..."

Your furrowed your eyebrows. "Of course it's me…"

"I've been wanting to ask you in further detail about Naruto and that special power of his. Now though, I guess it's not so important. Either way I'm going to get stronger."

"Ahh, I see. I figured you didn't know Naruto was Konohagakure's jinchūriki. You know, all major villages have one bijū. They supposedly 'balance' the power between nations."

"Hmph, I can't underestimate that guy anymore." Sasuke shook his head and balled up a fist – his face scrunching up in pain as he did so. "One more thing, before I leave…"

"Yes?"

"Why were you crying earlier?"

Sasuke's sudden inquiry had you hanging your head. "Oh… you saw that…?"

"Hn, of course. You were so loud and noisy I'm surprised even someone as dense as Naruto didn't notice." Despite Sasuke's teasing smirk, the feelings of dread, sorrow, and loss from before started to channel into you again.

Noticing the change in your demeanor, Sasuke's arrogance faded as he patiently let you speak.

"I was…" The images popped into your head again - your precious, vivid childhood memories along with your very dead parents. Tears naturally sprung up although you fought them. "By hearing your words and watching you fight with Naruto, some painful memories were brought up… The extreme happiness then crippling pain I felt caught me off guard, so I couldn't help it. After all, I try not to think about them – nor have I allowed myself to think about them in so long."

"Memories?" Sasuke tentatively asked.

"About my parents." You clarified, "I don't like to dwell on it much, but it's all because of me that my precious ones died."

"…How were you responsible?" Sasuke was too curious not to ask, although he felt the tiniest bit insensitive for doing so. He was surprised when you responded so evenly.

"It all happened because of my kekkei genkai. Due to my abilities, my family made plans to flee Kiri. Before we left, I slipped up and let my powers be known to a local hunter nin. My mistake tipped them off to the fact that we were leaving soon. My parents were murdered because they wanted to keep me safe despite my abilities. No matter how I look at it, I killed them. After that, I was taken in by Konoha's orphanage."

Sasuke was quiet for a moment. "…the orphanage. Tragic events can and do occur for no good reason…"

"Yes, they certainly do… I still want to learn more regarding my parent's death. I sometimes feel like I don't know the whole scenario even now…"

"You said that you leaving Konoha sounded tempting, so then why don't you do it? Come with me and join Orochimaru."

You had expected any words but the ones Sasuke's lips just uttered. "Wait, what?"

"If you join Orochimaru willingly, you might even be given time to investigate your parent's death. I doubt Konoha would do the same for you".

You stared at Sasuke, mouth agape. "But why? Why would you even ask me something like that? Is Orochimaru taking tenants? He must've invited you to live and train with him, but I've never even met the guy."

"So Orochimaru is not the reason you're here? Interesting…" Sasuke speculated.

"I never said that… Actually, I do have to talk to him as part of my mission."

"You have a mission to _meet_ Orochimaru? From Konoha? How could you get such a mission?" Sasuke was mildly surprised.

"Never mind that, any more information is classified. Don't be so vague, why do you ask me to join Orochimaru?" You reiterated.

"Classified, hmm? Well, he told me you'd be here and requested that if I saw you, I should invite you to join him."

"He invited me by name?"

Sasuke nodded once, his unwavering dark eyes never leaving yours.

"This isn't a joke, is it? I don't think you'd joke like this…"

You didn't know much of Orochimaru except that he's a legendary shinobi, killed the Sandaime, and still held a grudge against Konoha.

From what little you _did_ know, you wouldn't want to team up or ally yourself with someone so antagonistic towards the village that took you in when you were a child.

What bothered you the most was that Orochimaru was asking for you at all in the first place. What did he want with you other than giving you a package for Danzo? For that matter, what did he even want with Sasuke?

"Your answer?" The Uchiha prodded.

"Why does he want me to ally with him, why does he want you?"

"I don't know or care what that old bastard wants. My motivation is to seek power and punish my brother, nothing more. Why he asked for you is a mystery."

You sighed. "So basically, you know nothing. That's pretty reckless – going with a ninja of legendary skill not even knowing if you can truly trust him."

"I know I can at least trust him to train me well. The path to strength carries great risk. If I can't handle this I might as well give up." Sasuke seemed confident about his choice, at least.

"You have a point." You groaned as he eyed you expectantly.

"Why did you want to leave Konoha in the first place if you're being so resistant about it?" He finally asked when you showed no signs of giving a solid answer.

"I'm being resistant because Orochimaru is technically Konoha's enemy. By joining up with him, I'd be labeled a traitor for life. Sure I want to leave, but when I say that it means I want to leave _Root_ and all its restrictions. Being a part of that damned, underground ANBU branch means I live away from Konoha and hardly step foot in it. If I lived in the real village of Konohagakure, I'd never want to leave at all!" You ended up raising your voice and accidentally exposing that you were part of Root out of frustration - not to mention you were taking your anger out on the wrong person.

It's not like it was Sasuke's fault that the only way out of Root was through death or Danzo officially allowing you to resign. And to be clear, Danzo never _allowed_ anyone to resign.

"You're ANBU?" Sasuke's eyes widened, so surprised that he didn't hide it or care. Of course, that's what he'd notice first – your slip up.

"Ha, no way." He scoffed and you couldn't help but feel offended at his immediate disbelief - though you just laughed it off.

"Technically I'm a part of Root, not normal ANBU. If you don't believe that, screw you."

Sasuke's narrowed eyes were devilishly amused.

You continued since you'd already exposed the secret. "The only way out of active duty is to be killed or somehow convince that asshole Danzo to let you go. No matter the reason for my departure, if I leave, I will be treated as a criminal and killed on sight. I care about Konoha too much and want to return to it, so making the decision to leave can't be done lightly. I'm sure you have enough friends in the village that they'd vouch for you even if you disappear like this, but I only really have one person who would do the same for me and he's in Root too."

"If you have no parents and barely any ties, what's the problem? Why do you care about Konoha so much?" Despite himself, Sasuke was genuinely interested. You were an anomaly to him.

"...Well as I said before I have a precious friend in Konoha…" Hiromi's face flashed through your mind. "Other than that, the people from the village were there for me when I had nowhere else to go as a child."

"Even if you have a person you care for, after Konoha took you in, you became a part of Root and are now trapped. Is that a village that should hold your firm allegiance?"

You sighed audibly, broke eye contact, and peered off into the distance. "Technically I chose to join as a child."

"Children don't have a good grasp on complicated matters. You were practically forced, enticed even." Sasuke's harsh words were so true they stung.

You stayed silent. He was right that Konoha could be so cruel… Yet at the same time, it had such good people. Not everything about the place was cold like Danzo. You couldn't abandon Konoha because it had a few bad aspects. Every light has a shadow. It's a natural part of existence.

Even if you wanted to escape Root, you didn't want to escape Konoha. You didn't want to leave Hiromi behind.

Solid in your convictions, you were able to give Sasuke a definitive answer.

"I'll admit your logic had me conflicted for a while, but I'm sorry. I can't join Orochimaru right now. Though Konoha has shown me its ugly side, I'm not the type of person to turn back on my allegiances or change them so readily. In the future, I may leave Konoha. For now, I'm going to complete my mission. I guess this is goodbye, Sasuke-san."

Sasuke blinked, then nodded and climbed to his feet. Just as his figure was past the door frame, he stopped. "Loyalty can be misguiding when it limits you. I hope Konoha is the right choice for you."

He peered over his shoulder, so that his eyes met yours as he muttered, "Thank you for everything."

The sliding door closed with a thump.

You really couldn't believe Orochimaru had talked to Sasuke about you. He was the same man who had led the recent attack on Konoha. You weren't sure how to feel about all this – were you in any danger? It was never good to know that an infamous ninja had their sights set on you. If anything, it gave you the chills. But still, you had to meet the infamous Orochimaru to pick up Danzo's package.

"No time to leave like the present." You psyched yourself up.

You had to get this mission with over already. You tugged your unwilling body out of the safe house and dashed out – making it to Orochimaru's base in no time.


	8. Chapter 6

"It's an absolute pleasure to meet you. Aiko, I assume? Yes, Orochimaru is waiting for you with Danzo's goods."

A silver haired shinobi with round glasses met you at the entrance of a spooky, dark staircase conspicuously placed in the middle of the forest. Though his greeting was nothing but cordial, there was a hint of sarcasm to his tone.

"Yes, I'm Aiko…" You nodded.

You noticed Sasuke was lurking around as well, impatiently waiting in the darkness. "Hurry it up, Kabuto. Take us to Orochimaru." He snapped.

You ignored the fact that this 'Kabuto' knew your real name despite the fact that you were sure Danzo had only told them your codename. You hid your fright well and followed the mysterious man and Sasuke down dimly lit corridors.

Orochimaru's base was comprised of countless, similar doors. Stopping in front of a random, oddly decorated door, Kabuto knocked respectfully and then opened it.

Bowing as he walked in, he introduced us dutifully. "Uchiha Sasuke has made it with no problems, and Mizushima Aiko is here on behalf of Danzo."

Sasuke disrespectfully and casually walked up to Orochimaru and started making demands. "Orochimaru, show me which room is mine so I can rest. I want to train first thing in the morning.

You simply bowed as you walked in and stood quietly - watching the pale Sannin with caution. You were surprised he was completely bandaged. The old pictures you'd seen of Orochimaru looked starkly different. Right now he had silver hair rather than black, and his frame was slimmer. Only his snake-like eyes were the same, though only one eye was visible under his mop of flat, short hair.

"Sasuke! You-!" Kabuto raised his voice, as if to reprimand the young Uchiha.

"Kukukuku! Quiet Kabuto, the Uchiha sure are interesting." Though Sasuke was cheeky, Orochimaru seemed to pay his attitude no mind. If anything, he found him entertaining. "Kabuto, take him to his room. And as for you, Aiko…"

You inquisitively stared as Orochimaru's ghastly, vertically slit pupils landed on your tense form.

"I believe Sasuke-kun should've extended an invitation to you already. What's your answer?"

"Don't waste your breath, she's declined... and I don't know _why_ you'd want her to begin with." Sasuke smirked devilishly as he lightly taunted you. You simply rolled your eyes.

"Oh, so you've declined Sasuke-kun's invitation? Well, I'll ask again. Would you like to join me?" Orochimaru laced his fingers together in his lap.

"My first question is: Why? You've got Sasuke-san, why would you care about me? I'm merely here to pick up a package."

"No reason in particular, except that maybe you devalue your own worth." The snake-like shinobi's hidden smile unnerved you.

"It can't be true that you want me to join you for no reason other than I 'devalue' my own worth."

Obviously the Sannin was lying. A criminal like him makes no unnecessary moves, invites no unnecessary people into his base.

Orochimaru simply shrugged in response, awaiting your answer.

"I'll tell you the same thing I told Sasuke-san. I don't want to leave Konoha and be branded a traitor by the village."

"How unfortunate…" Orochimaru actually seemed disappointed, which caught you off guard.

Kabuto, in the background, escorted the Uchiha out. Sasuke nodded to you in acknowledgement before vanishing into inky blackness.

"I'm sorry, but I don't want to be unable to return to the village. So if you please, give me the package so I can complete my mission." You reiterated.

"I see. Your parcel is on the table. You know the way out."

You nodded promptly and nervously picked up the small, mysterious wooden box. As you made your way to the door, you bowed towards the snake Sannin before exiting.

"Goodbye… _for now_ …" Orochimaru's darkly uttered words clenched your heart.

"Goodbye…" You echoed.

You didn't like Orochimaru's tone, nor the way he made it seem like you leaving was only temporary.

Despite his creepy demeanor, you were able to depart with no problems.

"Mizu!" Hiromi suddenly appeared from a thicket of foliage.

"Eh? Kasai? You came to meet me out here?"

"Danzo instructed me to meet you and ensure you don't need any back up. I got here a little late since I had to avoid a group of Konoha nin."

"Thanks, but everything's going smoothly. I have the package so now I just need to get it to Danzo to complete the mission." You naturally omitted the part where Orochimaru invited you to join him since you didn't want to worry anyone. Especially not your close childhood friend.

"Cool, then let's take off."

With a swish, you jumped away together.

o-o-o-o-o-o

After about an hour of travel, Hiromi's excited voice broke the silence. "Mizu, Mizu, hold up!"

"Hmm?"

A luscious field of vibrant pink and yellow flowers spread before your vision. You slowed to a comfortable jog before halting as Hiromi wanted.

Dusk was approaching and the wind was getting chillier. However, it was still sunny enough that you were enamored by the field of flowers sparkling with dew drops.

Before you knew what you were doing, you sat comfortably in the tall grass and swaying flowers - taking in the sweet, floral scent. You weren't paying much attention to what Hiromi was doing until you heard a slight rustling and saw a mass of tall grass part nearby.

"Kasai?"

After a bit more rustling, Hiromi's head popped into view.

"Ah, Mizu-chan! I found you. You really disappeared on me there for a second." He chuckled while beaming.

You giggled at your slightly damp teammate, "What's up, weirdo. What were you up to?"

"I wanted to make this for you." The blue eyed, bubbly Hiromi held up an assortment of flowers braided into a necklace. "It's for you."

You stood up as Hiromi giddily scrambled to his feet and draped the beautiful garland around your neck. You thumbed the silky petals, marveling at the delicately woven stems.

That's right, Hiromi had always been skilled in making handcrafts, though he didn't do it often.

"Wow, you made something so beautiful so quickly. This is nice craftsmanship. Thank you Kasai, I'm sorry I don't have anything to give you."

"Nah, don't worry about it. I just saw the opportunity and took it. Seeing you happy is enough…"

Hiromi looked away, the slightest bit shy. It was a side of him that you were unaccustomed to seeing.

"Plus, don't you love procrastinating?" His former bashfulness disappeared and was replaced by mischievousness.

You laughed, "Yeah, I don't mind procrastinating. I'm not eager to see Danzo's grumpy face."

"Ha yeah, he's such a downer." Hiromi nudged you with his elbow before rushing past you and screaming, "If I get back to headquarters first, you owe me some snacks!"

"Hey, no head starts! If you win with a handicap you get less." You growled, racing with all of your strength.

"Hey I think I see some of the others up ahead." Hiromi puffed.

"What are they doing this far out of Konoha?"

"Training, I think." Your companion speculated.

Your silly race forgotten, you both stopped to greet your fellow Root members in a forest clearing.

"Hey everyone! Group training today?" Hiromi beamed.

"Hi Nil, Shin, One, and Two." You greeted everyone in turn kindly.

Nil was busy at work - drawing onto his scroll. Shin was looking over Nil's shoulder, appreciating the artwork. One and Two were busy sparring against each another violently.

"Kasai, Mizu, long time no see! Congrats on your promotion." Shin smiled.

"Greetings…" Nil nodded, still consumed in his work.

"Ha! You've gotta try better than that, Two." One jeered.

"Psh, whatever." Two scoffed before turning your way. "What are you guys doing here? Weren't you on a mission?"

"Thanks, Shin." You returned his smile.

"We're still on a mission. We're just passing by on the way to Danzo." Hiromi answered Two.

"Don't lollygag, what a pair of ninja you are." Two scolded.

"Quiet down, Two. Live a little." Hiromi scoffed, slightly irate at being chastised.

All of a sudden, you noticed something odd. "The birds…"

"Eh!? It's gone quiet." Nil perked up.

"You're right..." Shin mumbled.

Suddenly the once busy Nil, consumed in his painting, broke away form his work and got to his feet quickly.

"Something has to be wrong! An enemy?" Two queried.

"It's certainly not natural." One agreed.

"We weren't followed from Orochimaru's base, were we?" Hiromi looked at you curiously before his face turned into one of horror. "Mizu, behind you!"

You were barely able to catch a glimpse of the three darts flying towards you. Caught off guard, you weren't quick enough to evade them.

Sleekly, your onyx haired companion crouched down, charged towards you, and pushed you down by pressing into your shoulders. He flattened himself over you so that the nefarious projectiles missed you both, before agilely somersaulting off your form and yanking you with him up so that you were on your feet dodging more darts.

"Damn, nice save, Kasai!" You appreciatively yelled out to your acrobatic friend.

He merely smiled and urged you back. The rest of your fellow Root members were fine. After seeing you get attacked, they were on guard and dodging darts fluidly.

"We should withdraw." Shin suggested.

Everyone in obvious agreement, your group evaded with all you had. While zig-zagging through trees and brush, everyone left the clearing and tried to stay low and obscured.

The amount of enemies out there was unknowable, so you were in a bad position.

"Fuck, from here on out it's a large clearing until we draw closer to Konoha." Two whispered.

"We'll be easy bait." One grimaced.

The team halted before recklessly tumbling into the next clearing, unable to flee any further. Sensing negative chakra surrounding you, your blood ran cold.

"We're surrounded." There was heavy dread in your words.

"You're right, I can feel it." Hiromi confirmed.

"We're easy targets..." Nil murmured to himself, as if trying to come up with a plan.

In an instant, leaves swished as a barrage of darts flied from the surrounding environment at all angles. You had no choice but to tumble into the clearing to dodge. The sheer number of projectiles was amazing, but you had no time to marvel as you unsheathed your swords and leapt about – deflecting razor sharp metal tips with your dancing steel. Hiromi himself was consumed with trying to evade every projectile and remain unscathed. He twirled and dipped, not a single tiny dart hitting him.

But you knew you couldn't keep this up forever. Simply evading wasn't going to actively get anyone out of here. So, between the waves of darts, you pressed your middle finger against your third eye and concentrated.

"Shinajii."

Beside you, the spritely Hiromi seemed to have the same idea. He also wanted to go on the offensive to create an opening and escape.

"Mizu, mist then cover me!"

"Got it!" You nodded.

Nil was busy, drawing away while Shin covered him. One and Two were preparing some offensive maneuvers as well when a clear tone cut across the battlefield.

"Halt, Root. Hand over your companion: Mizushima Aiko. Code name: Mizu."

At that, your blood froze. This enemy _specifically_ wanted _you_? And they even revealed your true name to everyone to top it all off…

Your fellow Root members halted their attacks. They glanced at you, and then in the direction of the disembodied voice.

"Following protocol we are to immediately fall back and report such an incident to Danzo." Shin knowledgeably stated.

"Yes, in such a situation, that's undeniable." Nil looked to his partner affirmatively.

"You want Mizu? Then go for it, but I'll be leaving." Two carelessly waved you off.

"Good luck, Mizu, or I guess, Aiko." One gave you a slight bow.

There was nothing to do but accept the fact that the comrades you'd known for years were going to leave you to your demise. After all, this was Root protocol: Ignore minimal losses to withdraw and report any unprecedented occurrences to Root's leader – making sure not to incur further injury or death.

"You're all heartless. I, for one, am not going to just hand Aiko over like she's cattle or something." Hiromi was clearly agitated, but you already knew everyone's reactions were to be expected in Root.

"Ha, cattle?" Two called over her shoulder.

"Yeah, cattle! She's not livestock to be traded - she's human! This isn't right!"

"Sorry, but we're only following protocol, Aiko." Nil's quiet voice was uncomfortable.

"It's all right, Nil." You murmured.

"I'm not following protocol, I'm just leaving. Fuck this mess." Two crossed her arms.

At once, everyone but Hiromi disappeared.

"Thanks Hiromi, but I'd rather you leave too and not get in trouble with Danzo. Don't worry you're not handing me over like… cattle?" The odd metaphor sounded funny coming out of your mouth, but more than anything you wanted your dear friend to leave.

He'd be putting himself in unnecessary danger if he tried to protect you. You didn't know what the enemy wanted with you, but even if it was death, you didn't want Hiromi to succumb to the same doom.

"Are you insane, Aiko?! I could never leave you and I don't think you'd just give yourself up without a fight! You heard what I told you earlier, let's do it."

You couldn't help but smile, Hiromi's warmth was always so touching. It also felt good to have him call you by your real name after so long.

"Fine, I got it!" You roared. No matter how you tried to convince him, he wouldn't leave anyway.

Shinajii still activated, you rose a sheet of water into the air – siphoning it from a supply of ground water below. The cool liquid pooled and collected in front of your partner.

"Katon: Karyuu Endan!"

After a string of quick seals Hiromi bellowed thick, intense flames from his gut – causing the water you manifested to rapidly evaporate. A billowy, dense, white fog rolled over the clearing and seeped into the surrounding verdant greenery.

You wasted no time in forming more hand signs to mold and concentrate your chakra on your next task – protecting you and Hiromi while you'd both cast a broad hitting, offensive jutsu.

"Suiton: Doragon bouei."

You materialized a large, dragon shaped shield that consumed you and Hiromi in protective waters. It took a continuous flow of chakra to support the defense, but it was worth it since it ensured no poisonous dart would hit either of you.

Defending Hiromi was always a little more difficult since he used his bow to physically attack, but after working together for so long you'd learned his movements and knew when to harden the barrier or keep it flexible for attack.

A good defense in place and obscured sight worked in you and Hiromi's favor. Now you both were able to rely on your hearing and perception to find targets and eliminate them as quickly as possible.

"Katon: Kasenhiya kuramu."

Un-holstering his chakra sensitive bow, Hiromi stretched his spirit energy into dozens of fire arrows. He listened a moment and tilted his aim upwards. His muscles twitched as he fired a flurry of blazing arrows that rained upon the outskirts of the clearing.

"Suiton: Kougeki baria."

Your Shinajii willed waters to emerge from the air and atmosphere to form a thick prism of liquid that you could stretch out if you wanted to use it as a barrier. Instead, you simply wanted to attack so you kept the prism compact and dense. Out of the surface of the floating water, you created and shot out multitudes of dark blue, sharply pointed spikes. You focused all of your energy on controlling them and enhancing your hearing to locate the enemy's presence.

The slightest rustling of leaves, squeak of bark due to shifting sandals, the huff and puff of ragged breath, or the malicious intent intermingling with aggressive chakra all gave away the enemy's location enough that you could maneuver your water spikes accurately. In no time, you pierced multiple shinobi – completely puncturing their bodies to create life threatening wounds that would render them incapable of fighting.

The sound of Hiromi's swooshing arrows caught your attention. His flash grenade, stun bomb, and fire arrows performed spectacularly – exploding in critical locations. You could hear the fleshy thumps of bodies falling from sturdy, Yew tree branches like dead flies.

On the side of the clearing you fired upon, the sound of slack bodies landing on dirt reassured you that you were hitting most of your targets.

"Katon: Kasenhiya renda!"

Your fire element wielding partner tilted his bow up again and shifted his stance. He released his grip on his bow's string and created a volley of fire arrows that soared high into the sky. The chakra arrows traveled up then sloped downwards in an even arc, piercing enemies, and setting the surrounding areas on fire to increase the chances of wiping out the maximum amount of foes.

"Suiton: Suiryuudan no Jutsu."

On the opposite side of the clearing, after splitting a ball of water into hydrogen and oxygen particles, you were able to split your crafted sphere of water into smaller spheres and send out multiple controlled bombs. For the most part, you were able to guide the liquid explosives past environmental obstacles and pulverize many shinobi not expecting the flexibility or range of your attack.

"Suiton: Dekishi."

When you ran out of explosives, you created globs of water that you stuck onto opponent's heads – slowly drowning them. Gurgled screams arose.

"Okay Hiromi, switch." You ordered.

Since Hiromi had created raging forest fires, it was your turn to wipe out the flames from further damaging precious plant life.

"Katon: Kasenhiya kuramu!"

With flashing arrows meant to disorient, Hiromi finished off any remaining enemies on the side of the clearing you were previously firing upon.

"Suiton: Mashimizu kurieeshon."

You created a large, swirling spiral column of water with pure spirit energy. To save time, you would usually just borrow water from natural sources even if manipulating naturally occurring water cost more chakra. However, right now you manifested a decent sized body of water to manipulate at you pleased. This liquid was even faster and easier to control than natural water because it was created and infused with your chakra.

"Suiton: Kudakeru nami supaiku!" You roared as energy flared through your body.

You channeled your power into the mass of liquid. It halted all movement for a moment before dispersing over the forest area of your choosing.

Waves of water crashed into land and giant, gnarled trees. You formed spikes and allowed them to roll in the traveling waves – demolishing any flames and ripping any opposing ninja to shreds in the process.

"Haa, haa…" You were panting since it was exhausting to lose so much chakra at once, but you were sure you and Hiromi had vanquished the majority of your unseen foes.

The fog you'd created earlier was finally starting to dissipate. Hiromi looked over to you – still surrounded by your dragon shield - happiness shone in his blue orbs.

Right as you were about to smile back, he worriedly motioned behind you. Soon you found out why as a large blast caught you off guard and shattered your defense. Luckily your shield took the brunt of the damage, but your chakra was suddenly and immensely sapped. The defense you were maintaining for Hiromi dropped immediately as well.

"Aiko!" Hiromi's voice was restless.

A high pitched whistle rang out. Realization dawned upon you. A lone, poisonous dart was hurtling your way while you were uselessly sprawled on the loamy ground.

You eyed the dart warily, knowing you couldn't dodge it in time - not with the speed that was behind it.

Time stopped and all you could hear was the swishing of the dart and your loud heartbeat. As if in slow motion, Hiromi suddenly leaped in front of you. All you could see was his sturdy back. He landed beside you in a messy pile of limbs.

"H-hiromi!?" You crawled over immediately.

Hiromi was on his side, so you gently pushed him onto his back. A small, ugly projectile stuck out of his chest – very close to his heart.

Your head went blank, as if it was refusing to process what had just happened. There was no doubt that these darts had to be poisonous. Nobody in the ninja world used such a low grade weapon for physical damage. They were mainly used for chemical warfare and attacking with a lone dart would be idiotic if it wasn't poisoned.

"I'm glad you're okay, Aiko, and I'm sorry…" Hiromi's normally sunny disposition was clouded with anxiety – tears of relief forming in the corners of his eyes when he saw you drained of energy but overall unharmed.

"Hiromi, no…" You couldn't mutter anything intelligible as you ran a hand over his barely conscious form.

The poison seemed to be fast acting. Within mere moments your friend was sweating, his pupils were dilating, and he was breathing roughly.

The sound of cloaks fluttering preceded the appearance of three hooded figures swathed in black. They inched closer to you and Hiromi predatorily.

In the blink of an eye, they made their move - sprinting forward and making a grab at you. You shifted your body weight back. The pair of arms that moved for you swung blindly into the air, snagging the garland of flowers around your neck and snapping it, petals fluttering down.

"Grr…! No you don't!" Hiromi growled with an unnatural ferocity to his voice.

He sprung up and even in his weakened state, he clasped his daggers tightly and rampaged at the robed figure that was assaulting you.

"Tch! Don't play with me boy, you're nearly dead. Just die." The robed figure cruelly spat.

They dodged Hiromi, though your teammate was frighteningly fast for a poisoned shinobi. He slashed the black clad figure across the chest.

"Hiromi, stop!" You screamed.

"Get outta my way!" The enemy swept back then leapt forward. Revealing a previously concealed blade, the robed figure shoved it through Hiromi's sternum - right next to where the dart was.

"No…" You uttered faintly.

The sword shoved through Hiromi's body didn't seem real, neither did the freely flowing blood. It all seemed like a cruel illusion, but it wasn't, was it? Casualties occur every day in this hateful shinobi world. Enemies killing enemies.

Hiromi's head fell back, blood dripped from his mouth and down his chin. He sagged to the side and fell, his face etched with worry for you.

'Hiromi's body… it's limp, isn't it?' The thought echoed through your empty skull.

"Idiot! There were to be no casualties if we could help it." One of the other figures piped up.

"Couldn't help it, bastard was ruthless!" Hiromi's attacker sneered.

"He was poisoned, you idiot." The other figure sighed.

But your mind wouldn't process it. Hiromi, did he actually die by the hands of these people? By the hands of the enemy that poisoned him while you're here fatigued and worthless without chakra or stamina? The dire reality of the cold situation struck you fiercely, throwing your mind into a chaotic, unthinking, frenzy.

The three robed figures did nothing but watch you in eerie silence. You stared at remnants of beautifully weaved flowers and your dying friend - a deadly poison coursing through his veins - a fatal injury causing him to bleed out that you couldn't even heal if you wanted to due to lack of energy.

The situation was hopeless, but stronger than any emotion inside you was a building anger. Anger at the audacity these robed figures had coming in and hunting you and Hiromi down as if they had the right to do so. Anger that they were trying and succeeding at killing your only real friend, but most of all anger at yourself for not being stronger right now to do something about it all.

Unwillingly, the memories of your parents sacrificing themselves for you surfaced. You felt the same thing now as you did back then – utterly powerless an utterly enraged.

The world turned into a swirl of vague colors, shapes, and forms. Your vision faded to white, frustration flaring on your skin and building in your chest.

There was a huge pressure, fueled by a mix of anguish and fury that felt as if it exploded from your inner core.

You screamed along with the rage that tore itself from your body forcefully – leaving tingles of animosity lingering on your flesh.

At some point you unwittingly shut your eyes. When you opened them, you were astonished at what you saw – giant jets of water spouting up like geysers from every meter of the ground – reaching as high as the tallest trees in the forest.

There was even a jet under your own body. The waters gently swirled around you and your wounded companion. In comparison, the frantic waters violently shot the robed, enemy ninja straight into the air.

You didn't know where such an immense amount of water came from or how it came to be, and you didn't have time to process it. All you could think about was a sprawled out Hiromi. You were worried if he was still alive and if so, for how long?

You dragged your body over to him at a snail's pace - straining, sweating, and grunting all the way. When you finally reached his unconscious frame, you knelt over him. You checked for a pulse, anything to confirm he was still breathing.

His closed eyes weakly opened into thin slits – unable to focus on you correctly.

"Hiromi, can you make it? Maybe I-"

You brought up your hand to heal him, collecting water from the jets. Chakra shoddily flickered on and off in your waters. You were running on empty, but determined to do anything you could.

"Shh…" Hiromi quieted you, his voice oddly pacifying and deeper than usual. "Aiko… it makes me… happy to hear you say my real name again…"He started wheezing violently, blood gagging him, so you took him into your arms and elevated him slightly.

"Hiromi… I-I can take you somewhere—or barter to heal…!" Your voice was jerky and unstable.

"It's no use, I'm gone…" Hiromi's response was spoken airily, though the content was anything but.

"No, please…"

"I regret nothing. Live happily and smile, won't you? Aiko, your smile is beauti-…" With a contented, peaceful expression on his face, Hiromi's eyelids slipped shut – his words trailing off. Any tension he contained in his muscles loosened, no energy left in his once so alive and vibrant body. It was more than you could handle.

"Hiromi… Hiromi!" Violent sobs wracked your chest, your breath heaving.

Suddenly, the surging geysers ceased. The forest was quiet again, save for your cries and the three enemy ninja who had come plunging down. Their bodies thumped dully against moist, muddy earth – unhooded due to the chaos. You glared at the three, searching for Hiromi's murderer.

One enemy was a bespectacled ninja you recognized as Kabuto. The voice of Hiromi's attacker was male, but it vastly different from Kabuto's tone so the culprit wasn't him. Another enemy was woman, so automatically you knew she wasn't the killer. Your gaze fell on the last shinobi, a man you'd never seen before, a man who could inflict such a magnitude of pain to your best friend… to you…

Your mind blank as you flew to him. You took the opportunity to snatch Hiromi's murderer away from the others while he was trying to scramble upright - slipping in the newly created mud puddles. The other two did nothing but watch in astonishment.

Your surprised target was unable to move, restrained under you as you punched his face with everything you had.

Sickly cracks resounded as the man beneath you howled in pain.

You didn't want to use any weapons yet, you wanted to inflict as much agony as you'd experienced when Hiromi was taken from you by this murderer's uncaring hands. Speaking of hands, you snatched some kunai and pierced them through his squirming limbs to the earth below. Pinned, he futilely wriggled.

"Argggghhh! Stop, stop!" He screamed for mercy.

"You didn't stop for Hiromi, I won't stop for you." You half growled, half sobbed. You were an emotional wreck, but this man was going to pay.

Without thinking, you kept bashing his face in. Soon, there was nothing left to bash but a bloody, indistinguishable pulp. When there was no life left in your victim, you stopped. You could barely process your own actions and you honestly didn't even know if you meant to kill the man laying before you. What was undeniable was that you had, indeed, killed Hiromi's murderer.

You glanced at your best friend, longingly, and realized how hollow you still felt even after taking the life of the one who'd hurt him so. A gaping void ached throughout your chest, originating from the point your heart should be. At the very least, the one who caused Hiromi such pain was gone and now he could never harm anyone else again…

Breathing raggedly, you moved away from your gory victim. You slumped over and suddenly all your energy was gone. You were completely spent, too much to even keep crying physically though you were certainly still mentally in despair.

"She's… insane. I suppose I can see why Orochimaru would want her. Is it safe to…?" The robed female stood stock still.

You stopped caring about the other two ninja. It was hard to find the will to live amongst your extreme fatigue and stifling loss, so it's not like you cared what happened now.

Confident footsteps approached you. It must've been Kabuto since his voice was suddenly nearby. "You know, your companion is still breathing. It's very faint, but—"

At Kabuto's words, you roused and fiercely commanded, "Take me to him!"

Kabuto chuckled, "If you come along without any more struggling, perhaps I'll—"

"Give Hiromi the antidote, take me to him, and then I'll go with you! I give you my word!" You cut Kabuto off again, your tone absolutely and despicably desperate.

The bespectacled ninja slyly smirked, "Your friend's pretty much dead, but if that's what you want, I'll do it. You can't give me any trouble in the future either."

You disjointedly nodded. Kabuto pulled you up to your unsteady feet and helped you over to Hiromi. The silver haired man injected a liquid into Hiromi's arm while you collapsed onto your knees beside your dear friend.

Hiromi's face was so peaceful, but cold. His warm smile was nowhere to be seen but your memories. With his vivid grin firmly in mind, you summoned every last bit of strength you had.

"Shinajii: Kasseika!"

"Forbidden jutsu? Hah, interesting." Kabuto, behind you, snickered.

A beautiful neon blue arose from your entire body – transferring into Hiromi's. Every fiber of your being was on fire, but you didn't care. You once promised your parents you would never use this ninjutsu because it literally costs a part of your life. However, if your parents knew the circumstances, you were sure they'd approve. Shinajii: Kasseika was a forbidden revitalization technique. It gave a part of the user's life to the receiver as long as they were still breathing. Anybody who wielded Shinajii was able to use the technique.

Your vision blacked out almost immediately. When it returned to normal, the cloudy, dark blue sky consumed your vision.

Kabuto stepped closer and appeared above you. "If you'll allow me to at least offer some condolences. Rae was an idiot, and excuse what I'm about to do now."

You felt hands reach under you and hoist you up. You were too tired to lift a muscle, accepting your fate. You were at least given the chance to help Hiromi, even if you had no idea whether he remained alive. Despite desiring to, you simply couldn't muster the strength to turn your head to check up on him.

All you could do was hope that your friend would pull through…

If Hiromi didn't make it, then you'd officially have nothing left in Konoha for you anymore other than the feelings of your parents who wanted you to have a good life here. What a joke that turned out to be, their wishes were corrupted. By Danzo and now by Orochimaru who sent that stupid man, Rae, after you.

"I don't care for your sentiments, Kabuto. You may take me, but don't act like you're sorry, _Orochimaru's henchman_." You hissed the last part spitefully.

"How interesting…" Kabuto chuckled, "At the moment, I can't tell if your little companion will remain alive. But worry not, if he passes at least he'll reside in the Pure world, not this wretched existence mired in sin."

In a poof of smoke, you were immediately transported. The wails of cicada and chirping of birds combined to form an oddly soothing respite from your internal turmoil.

Hiromi's bright face appeared vividly before your eyes.

'Yes, the Pure world. Hiromi was the purest of all, but still I'm selfish and I don't want him to leave this Impure world just yet. Someday I hope to find out if you're still alive and well, my best friend…'

With those thoughts, you couldn't stay conscious any longer. Sweet, pitch black bliss awaited as your heavy eyelids drooped.


	9. Chapter 7

*knock knock*

A jarring, abrupt noise combined with the sensation of your body being shuffled around awoke you. Groggily peering upwards, you realized you were still limp in Kabuto's arms.

'I must've only passed out for a few moments…' You concluded.

"Come in." Orochimaru's shrewd, increasingly familiar voice called out.

It became obvious where you were now… Kabuto easily maneuvered your weight so that he had a free hand to open the door.

"Oh? You bring her in such a weakened state. You must have had a hard time, Kabuto. However, you look unharmed."

"I was not on the receiving end of her attacks. Rae was not so lucky." Kabuto shrugged.

"Oh my, she killed him? How savage. Kukukuku!" Orochimaru's cackle grated upon you.

"To the point that poor Rae is unrecognizable." Kabuto tried to feign sympathy, but he only came off as contemptuous. Orochimaru guffawed louder.

It was all because of the snake Sannin's selfishness that you didn't know whether Hiromi was even alive. Your dear friend could very possibly have died already and that fact made the anger in your gut flare. Usually, you'd be experiencing overwhelming fear due to the forbidden and malicious power swirling around the sallow Orochimaru.

As with your parents, you were taken aback with how powerful loosing someone was. It made you reckless, made you want to cause horrific pain to the person responsible. Maybe this storm of emotions would fade eventually, but with Hiromi's possible death so new and fresh, it was like you had an open, gaping wound that hadn't scabbed over yet. And it probably wouldn't heal until you knew for sure whether Hiromi had perished or not.

"Cut the unnecessary babble." You bitingly growled, "I'm here because I was forced to be here. What more do you have to say to me?" Your weak body protested the energetic, intense anger coursing through you.

"Oh my! Kukukuku Kukukuku! So you've not taken kindly to my 'persuading' you to come? I'm pleased nonetheless. Your presence here will bring tremendous power to the both of us."

Watching the elder shinobi speak and hearing his bandaged, muffled mouth so casually mentioning such a horrible event drove away whatever restraint you had left.

Before you knew it, you were flying towards Orochimaru, your swords in hand.

"Aiko!" Kabuto shouted, clearly amazed.

You tackled the bastard over when suddenly your body had reached its limit and simply wouldn't listen to your commands anymore. Orochimaru, under you, was unsurprised as you slumped over and fell onto the cold ground. He hadn't even counter attacked as if he knew what would happen.

Tangible malice rolled off of Orochimaru in response to your thoughtless attack. Calming down, you immediately regretted your instant, feverous reaction, but all you could do was lay there vulnerably – accepting the consequences of your actions.

Hiromi would be disappointed if he could see you right now, gambling with your life like this…

Orochimaru easily climbed to his feet, leaving you on the ground as he stared at you for what seemed like an aeon. All the while you were being consumed and mentally tortured by Orochimaru's irate chakra and presence. You flinched as he hovered closer towards you and…

"Kukukuku Kukukukuku!"

Uproarious laughter smacked you in the face, your eyes nearly bulged out of your head - furthering Orochimaru's unexpected mirth.

Your stomach felt as if it was flipping, your gut in knots, as you waited tensely for the powerful shinobi before you to settle down or just kill you already.

"Kuku, you're hilarious! You know you're no match for me and yet you're so defiant." Orochimaru sat down comfortably.

He pounded his fist repeatedly against the stone chair's armrest as the last bout of chuckles reverberated through his chest. "Kuku… Ahhh, I guess you don't take kindly to me dancing around the issue, so I'll get straight to the point with you. Based on your reaction, perhaps I've killed someone precious to you in return for acquiring your presence here. It was most likely an accident since I didn't specifically order any deaths, but next time I'll make sure it's _not_ an accident if you disobey me. Surely you have others you hold dear… and I'm serious about punishing _you_ through _them._ "

The snake Sannin's threat was light and whimsical, but you knew he meant every word. All you could do was listen as you laid on the cold, stone floor.

"So then, let's move on. I've so _kindly_ requested your allegiance to me because you'll bring me power working with another ex-Leaf shinobi who joined me earlier today. I believe you know him?"

"That could only be… Uchiha Sasuke?" You asked hesitantly.

"Yes. Of course, he invited you to join us himself, but you had to be stubborn."

You scoffed at Orochimaru's chiding remark.

"Now then, you'll be his main training/sparring partner as well as the one who tends to his injuries. In essence, using your kekkei genkai, Shinajii, I expect you to synergize and amplify his dōjutsu. A simple task for you, no?"

"Is that all I'll be doing here?"

"Ideally, yes." Orochimaru waved his hand dismissively, "I won't assign you to guard duty or any regular assignments. Your singular, most important duty is to further Sasuke-kun's training and amplify his abilities while working on yourself. The more powerful you are, the more powerful he is."

"Mmm… I understand."

"So you accept the position? To buff a shinobi with Shinajii, you must be their bonding partner. You can imprint with two others, or perhaps, three?"

"If Hiromi was slain, it'll be three. You know a lot, don't you?" You begrudgingly stated.

Orochimaru grinned. "Of course, you must also not try to escape."

"I…" You hesitated.

You didn't really have a choice, so you hated how Orochimaru asked if you'd 'accept the position'. But besides that, you were a bit taken aback. You didn't know what to expect when it came to working with a legendary, corrupted Sannin, but it certainly wasn't aiding Sasuke.

Honestly, you had expected something more sinister – along the lines of assassinating or going on stealth and reconnaissance missions. To think, you'd actually be doing less morally ambiguous work with Orochimaru than spying on foreign threats and assassinating for Konohagakure.

You smirked at the irony, but nonetheless decided to accept Orochimaru's directives and play nice for now. Maybe in the future, if the opportunity came up, you might be able to escape no matter what lies you tell him. However, you had to be cautious. Despite you not being close to any Root members, you didn't want them to die simply because they were your acquaintances. Also, going off the small chance that Hiromi _did_ survive, Orochimaru would no doubt slay him if you disappeared. You couldn't handle that imagery right now, so you had no choice.

"I will imprint the Mizushima seal upon Sasuke-san, and I'll not escape…"

'Not now, anyways.' You added in mentally.

"Great! Now then, time to brand you as one of mine." You watched with trepidation as Orochimaru lazily formed exotic hand seals you'd never seen.

He then bent down to place four fingers, excluding his thumb, between your collarbones. The tips of his fingers brushed against your skin, producing excruciating, white hot pain. It felt as if his flesh was melting into yours…

You bit your bottom lip, every muscle in your body tensing and contorting in a futile attempt to not scream wildly. It didn't really work, all that happened was that you screamed in agony, whimpering as you bit into your lip harder - bleeding relentlessly. If you weren't already on the floor, no doubt you'd be there now. The pain was too potent; each of your limbs lost feeling. Already unable to move, you laid lifelessly on the ground.

A stern knock was preceded by the door opening. Another person entered the room, their feet all you could see.

"I've changed my mind. I don't want to wait until tomorrow, I want you to teach me something I can learn in my current state. Wait… what's going on?"

"Hmph. Even as an Uchiha, you can't just order Orochimaru-sama around. You must also wait for him to let you in." Kabuto grumpily protested at the way the young Uchiha disregarded showing any sort of respect towards his master.

"Enough Kabuto." Orochimaru blandly dismissed his subordinate, "Ah, Sasuke-kun. I insist you rest today so you can be at your best tomorrow morning, but you have good timing. I want you to take Aiko to the room next to yours and give her basic treatment and a meal."

"Hn, why can't Kabuto do it? He's the medical nin." Sasuke's snarky reply was cold.

"I'm busy, if you must know. I can't be bothered with such low level treatment. At the moment, I'm working on something else for Orochimaru-sama." Kabuto informed Sasuke with an air of self-importance.

"Come now, Sasuke-kun. She's your new training partner so see her as your teammate and nurse her back to health."

You heard Sasuke grumble before stepping closer and kneeling – shifting your face up so that now you could see his apathetic gaze on you. "Can you move?"

"Not at all, but I can try…" And try you did, but it was difficult to get your fatigued, pained body to respond with any movement - all you got was a feeble twitch – enough to roll yourself over onto your stomach but that was about all. Sasuke let out a tired sigh.

"All right, I'll help then." You felt one of his hands slide under your abdomen and pull up while his other hand clasped your arm – slinging it around his neck. Eventually he was able to maneuver you over his back – while you sluggishly draped your arms over each of his shoulders – trying to not slide off.

"Hurry up and see to it that she's better~" The Sannin called out to Sasuke happily.

Outside the room, the corridors were deathly quiet. Your uneven breath filled your ears.

"What happened to you?" Sasuke broke the silence after he'd carried you down a few passageways.

You, in a fatigued stupor, eventually caught on to the fact he was addressing you. Your head was a scrambled mess, but you pulled out whatever words you could to piece together an understandable response.

"When I arrived here, I'd already expended most of my chakra. Just now, Orochimaru put some sort of seal on me, I think... It fucking hurts, I feel utterly drained, and I can barely move."

"Hn… I see. I'll look at the mark soon. How did Orochimaru get you here? You clearly turned his offer down earlier today."

A heart shattering pain shot through you once your mind wandered to your best and closest friend. You knew you had to shake off the overwhelming sadness you felt when you thought of him, because Hiromi wouldn't want your life to stop due to him. Why else would he put so much effort and sacrifice into saving you? However, it was torture not knowing how he was doing. It was best to act as if you were certain he was dead. Otherwise, you'd be too desperate and rash in finding a way to escape Orochimaru so you could run back to Konoha and find out his status. For Hiromi's sake, you had to play along and stay put.

You swallowed back your turbulent emotions, shaking with frustration.

"Orochimaru, that bastard, he took me by force once I'd expended all of my chakra fighting the wave of men he sent after me. Because of him, I'm not sure if the person most precious to me is even alive. Probably not… because his injury was fatal and I don't even know if I revitalized him properly. I killed Rae, the one who brought my friend to the brink of death, but Orochimaru was behind the whole event in the end…" You trailed off uncomfortably, unable to say anymore as you felt your chest squeeze with sorrow.

Sasuke's aura darkened at the fact that he'd hit on something very personal to you. His low voice was cryptic as he asked, "Would you kill Orochimaru if you had the chance? Make him pay for all he's done to you?

You deliberated, "I'm not going to lie, I want to. I really want to make him suffer, but… I don't think I can kill Orochimaru - and not for lack of skill. I know when time passes, I'll be thinking more clearly and I wouldn't want to let my hatred for Orochimaru run my life. It would be too much of a compliment to the asshole."

"What an odd way to think about the situation. Your hatred for Orochimaru would run your life, so essentially, you don't want to spend any more time on him?"

"Yeah, holding a grudge gives the person you're holding a grudge on too much power. Orochimaru's already caused me a lot of pain, and I don't want to prolong that pain with thoughts of revenge. Besides, I went into a rage and killed Rae because of Hiromi. I sort of regret it, because Rae's death didn't bring me any satisfaction. It was cruel of me…"

"I don't understand your reasoning, but I guess that doesn't matter. Personally, I don't like Orochimaru's methods either, yet he does have the power that I want and so for now I live under him."

You shook your head, "Now _I_ don't understand _you_."

Sasuke shrugged, "In the end, you got some sort of revenge for your friend, so you should take heart in that."

"I guess…" You were a bit jumbled, but it sounded like Sasuke was trying to cheer you up. Even in a decrepit place like Orochimaru's base, the thought of someone trying to make you feel better soothed you.

"As for Orochimaru… If it's any consolation, I predict he won't live much longer than a few years…" Sasuke dropped the topic and though he sparked your curiosity, you thought it best not to ask about such a morbid statement, continuing along in silence.

Soon, the raven haired shinobi kicked open a door and walked in, laying you down on a threadbare bed. From what you could see, the room was rather plain and unwelcoming, but as tired as you were, you couldn't complain at the fact you'd finally get to sleep soon.

You could hear Sasuke busily shuffling around and ransacking table drawers.

"What are your major wounds?" He inquired.

"Um, burn marks and mild lacerations around my left shoulder and upper back. Other than that, just bruises."

Sasuke's footsteps drew nearer. You could hear items in his grasp shifting before you were turned over onto your right side abruptly – facing the dingy wall.

"Hey, be gentler." You winced, scolding him.

You ached everywhere and didn't need a careless Uchiha battering you further.

"Hn, help me take off your shirt." He ignored your complaining and started to pull up your blouse from behind.

"Hey! Don't just do what you want." You snapped, struggling against him.

If you weren't so tired, you'd swear you'd blush at his nonchalant, warm touch and the way he innocently and softly tugged at your clothing.

"How am I supposed to get to the wound if I can't take it off?"

"My shirt's already scorched through where I'm burned, just cut the surrounding cloth so you can treat the whole wound." You grumbled.

"Fine, I do have scissors right here." Sasuke went quiet and the tearing of cloth was all you could hear as he carefully snipped along your upper back and shoulder blade.

You squirmed as he applied a chilly but pacifying ointment to your burned skin and doused any open flesh wounds with alcohol – cleaning the lacerations.

You zoned out as gauze scritched and clean bandages covered your injuries. You were secretly lulled by the sensation of Sasuke's thin, soft fingertips pressing subtly against your back every now and then. He soon turned you so that you were facing upwards once more.

"There, you should be good."

"Thanks Sasuke-san, I appreciate it." You smiled.

"Don't thank me. I owed you and now I don't."

You scoffed a little at Sasuke's frosty attitude. "Don't be so serious. It's not like I expected anything from you by healing you. It was my mission to ensure you were able to make it to Orochimaru."

"…Regardless." Sasuke seemed as if he wanted to say more, but he quieted himself.

He gathered the medical supplies he was using, putting them back in their place. The aloof Uchiha shuffled through items a bit more before returning to your bedside with a bottle of water and a plastic packet – placing the items nearby.

"I don't need to feed these to you, do I?" He asked sardonically, lightly criticizing your weakened condition for his entertainment.

"Very funny, but shut up. If you help me sit, I'll be fine." You defended yourself.

If you could smack the arrogant Sasuke, you would. Luckily for him, you were in no position to do so. Seeing your disgruntled nature, he smirked, but fell silent as he grabbed your shoulders carefully and pulled you up. You scooted back, leaning against the wall for support.

"By the way, let me see that mark. Where is it?"

"Just below my neck." Your fumbling hands raised to the collar of your shirt, trying to pull down the cloth a little.

Sasuke impatiently aided you – placing a knee upon your bed and leaning in - lowering the navy cloth atop your collarbones.

"This seal…" He tilted his head closer for a better look at the black marks, all the while you slunk away – too aware of his lean body hovering closely to yours.

It was strange, nobody in Root ever moved in that close to you unless you were sparring, but it was never a problem. And when you previously sparred with Sasuke, you didn't think twice about being close to him, so why now?

After Sasuke analyzed the mark, he backed away, thinking. "Some of the prisoners I saw earlier carried this symbol. It's different from the curse seal I received, but that's all I really know about it. I'll keep an eye out for information."

"Hmm, okay…"

"If you're fine, I'll be leaving then."

When you nodded that all was well, Sasuke abruptly turned on his heel and made his way to the door before you called out, "Thanks again."

"Hn, I already said it, we're-"

"Even? Yeah, I know, but don't be so conceited and just accept my gratitude."

Before exiting, Sasuke looked at you inquisitively and raised an eyebrow. "Accept it? No. But if you insist, then I insist you get better already. I didn't waste my time treating you for nothing. I've seen your skills and I'd like to train with you."

He smirked before disappearing into darkness, the door shutting with a click.

Now that Sasuke was gone, the room seemed gloomier and lifeless - your only companion the flickering flame of a torch mounted on a wall. You tried to eat and drink, but your mind kept wandering to Hiromi. Did anyone find him? Was he saved? If he perished, what happened to his body? Would he be buried properly?

"Jeez, this all doesn't seem real."

It was a strange feeling you were wrestling with. You were clouded with sadness due to recent events, yet you couldn't deny that you were happy from Sasuke's recent presence and your interaction with him. He was the only person you were actually glad to see in this somber hideout.

With nothing to do but rest your body, you focused on sleep, no matter how comfortless. A lot had happened recently, but you were too worn-out to process it all or even think about it further. You tried to focus on the positives: Hiromi _might_ not be dead – it was a possibility since Kabuto gave him the antidote – or least you hoped it was an antidote that Kabuto injected into your friend… Also, you were alive, for what that was worth, and at least while you're here at Orochimaru's base you'd be able to talk to Sasuke…

You didn't picture leaving Root like this or leaving Konoha… Either way, you had to make the most of the situation. After all, you couldn't mentally survive if every day you hated your life and hated your surroundings.

You wouldn't give Orochimaru the satisfaction of hating him. If anything, you decided to be so indispensable that he'd feel the sting of your betrayal when you left this place for good. But for now, you needed to rest if you ever wanted to find a way to escape.

With multiple thoughts flying around your head, it took a while, but eventually you drifted into a peaceful, dreamless slumber.

o-o

o-o-o-o-o-o

o-o

Thunderous crashes resounded through the rumbling cavern. Fissures ran through sturdy stone.

Tiny flakes of rock rained from the ceiling. A larger piece thumped against your forehead.

Perturbed hazel eyes blinked open – drowsy with sleep.

"Hmm? What's… happening?" You rubbed your forehead. No doubt there was a red spot.

A large tremor shook the room, the sparse furniture clattering.

"An earthquake or something?!" You flew up and ran to the door to get a good look outside.

Surprise, surprise, it was locked.

"Damn Kabuto or Orochimaru! Why would they lock me in when there's an earthquake? The ceiling already looks like it'll give in! Didn't I tell them I wouldn't try to escape?" You banged against the door.

"What the fuck?! Let me out! The ceiling could give in at any moment, you irresponsible jerks!"

The wooden door suddenly swung open to reveal an irritable Sasuke. "Ugh, why are you so noisy? And what's with this place?"

"Ah! Sasuke-san, thanks! I was getting ready to brute force the door open. I don't know what's going on, but we have to get out of here, things are getting violent. Maybe we can go outside and see what's up."

"Orochimaru canceled training and then this happens. It _is_ fishy, let's go investigate."

Immediately in agreement, you set off to the hideout's entrance. Nevertheless, when you reached the stairway leading outside – the only exit that you and Sasuke knew - it was sealed with a giant stone tablet.

"…" Sasuke paused, looking at the gigantic stone blockade.

"What the-? No way…" You groaned.

"We're legitimately trapped in here." Sasuke huffed, resentful of the fact that he was being sealed inside the base like a curious child or prisoner.

"This isn't going to stop me. I can't accept being caged in here like cattle!"

"Hn, cattle?" Sasuke let out an amused breath.

"Yes, cattle! A very good friend of mine told me I'm _not_ cattle, so I don't intend to be treated like it!"

"I admit that I don't like the thought of being locked inside by Orochimaru either and I'm curious to see what calamity is causing this commotion. If you can do something about this blockade, I'd be interested to see."

"I can definitely do something about it. I'm not going to stay cooped up in a collapsing hideout."

Sasuke didn't hide his disbelief that you could move the giant stone tablet, but you were extremely motivated. Your life was potentially on the line. Who knows how old these ceiling were? Cave-ins aren't out of the ordinary.

Despite your former injuries, sleep was a miracle cure. You felt good enough that you had an abundant amount of chakra. You didn't want to take any chances and not put enough energy into the attack, so you concentrated intently on the stone tablet and its weak points.

"Shinajii." You tapped the middle of your forehead, feeling the familiar sensation of Shinajii powering up your water abilities.

You created some liquid. Tiny, sparkling, light blue droplets of water formed and swirled around your focused form. The droplets picked up their pace as your eyes snapped open - glaring intently at the area of the tablet you were going to demolish.

Your hair fluttered as the waters gained speed, enough to create a slight breeze. A dark blue water ball appeared in your hands. You carefully separated the hydrogen and oxygen atoms, trapping the gaseous mixture in viscous fluid.

You maneuvered the water sphere into one hand while your other hand slipped into your weapon pouch to retrieve an explosive tag. Luckily, Orochimaru took nothing from you in terms of weapons. Actually, now that you thought about it, it was a little insulting.

You grinned malevolently as you slid the explosive tag into your gaseous water sphere. As you threw the ball, you warned Sasuke to stay clear of the blast. "Get back!"

You both sprinted away as your attack collided into the stone tablet and the explosive tag ignited.

A resounding boom ensued, rocks tumbling down. You were rather impressed by the extremely loud sound the blast created. The earth still trembled as the rubble and dust cleared, giving way to lovely sunlight.

You dusted yourself off and hastily moved towards the staircase. You and Sasuke were unscathed, just dirty.

"I've seen you use that move before. You weren't lying, the whole blockade gave away."

"I pumped a lot of energy into the detonation, so there was no doubt it'd work. Let's go check out what the hell's happening outside." You happily dashed out.

Once you surfaced and peered around, you were puzzled. The grounds were scorched. Little black fires danced in random locations, several trees were cut down jaggedly, and there were craters littering the landscape - ranging in size.

"This place is a disaster area." Sasuke, who had calmly climbed the stairs behind you, scanned the area quickly.

Suddenly you came face to face with none other than Orochimaru himself, in all of his evil glory.

"Hey! Get back over here! Samehada's not through with you." A raucous, gleeful voice sang.

The owner of the voice was a tall missing nin hailing from Kirigakure. His predatory eyes were small and circular, his skin was pale blue, and he had markings on his face that resembled gills. You immediately recognized the shark-like man as Hoshigaki Kisame, a legendary member of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist – also known as the Monster of the Hidden Mist.

What was such a famous ninja doing here and why was he fighting Kabuto? Kabuto retreated from Kisame to hover around Orochimaru.

Kisame immediately caught up to the bespectacled ninja and swung his bandaged sword savagely. Kabuto evaded and the sword smashed into the ground. The earth trembled.

On wobbly legs, you barely avoided Orochimaru who had made a grab for you. "Aiko, Sasuke-kun! What are you both doing out?"

"What does it look like? We're escaping that crumbling prison you entrapped us in." Sasuke crossed his arms.

"Exactly. You expect me to stay in such an unsafe place? The ceilings were chipping away." You complained.

Orochimaru absconded due to someone attacking him. His foe was a man with raven hair who donned a black robe with red clouds printed on it. He wore a straw hat upon his head so that his identity was obscured.

"It can't be…" Sasuke's expressions were usually hard to read, but right now it was clear as day that he was in pure shock. His body was static, as if he'd gotten struck by lightning.

"Mizushima Aiko, recently kidnapped by Orochimaru. If you don't wish to stay here, leave. I give you this chance to escape." The man wearing the straw hat uttered in a smooth, dark tone.

Your eyes widened as you stared openly at Orochimaru's attacker. You simply couldn't believe your ears.

"So that's it, huh? I knew this couldn't just be a fun, reminiscent reunion." Orochimaru cooed.

His snake eyes slid to you, probably trying to gauge your reaction and whether you'd be inclined to escape or not.

If that mysterious man's words were true, then… you could probably leave successfully, right? Suddenly, a ray of hope struck you. You could escape this horrid place and you could go check on Hiromi! Perhaps you'd never have to see the atrocious, creepy Orochimaru ever again! But what about the future? If you escaped now, would Orochimaru keep trying to kidnap you? If you went on the run, it might be possible to avoid him from now on.

Scores of thoughts raced through your head.

"That voice… No, there could be no mistake. In Akatsuki, the pairs don't change and that blue man was there before…" Sasuke was cool-headed at first, but that quickly changed. The aggression in his tone spiked, "It could only be… Itachi!"

You were surprised at the amount of emotion Sasuke abruptly displayed. You had never seen him like this. The anger he exhibited towards Gaara was _nothing_ in comparison. The hatred that poured out of the young Uchiha was menacing and choking.

Apparently Sasuke _did_ have expressions he could make other than emotionless and cocky… and you didn't like it.

"Orochimaru, get out of my way! I'll be Itachi's opponent!" Sasuke seethed.

"If you're talking about Uchiha Itachi, then don't do it! You of all people should know how powerful your brother is, Sasuke-san…" As you expected, your words fell on deaf ears.

It seemed like Sasuke had tunnel vision – in his sight, nobody existed except Itachi. His state really worried you. It was obvious that he'd do something crazy.

However, now was the perfect chance for you to escape. After all, the Akatsuki had your back and Orochimaru would have a hard time battling Itachi. So, should you try to flee?

No, you decided against it.

Despite the fact that you wanted to return to Konoha and check up on Hiromi, that could come later. Right now, Sasuke was really tortured and for some reason you couldn't leave him alone when he was like this. You knew that Sasuke would probably just think you'd get in his way, but you wanted to help him. At the very least, you wanted to help him _not_ kill himself. The Akatsuki is infamous for good reason. Every member is extremely talented. An inexperienced Sharingan user against an elder, experienced Sharingan user was obviously no match.

Orochimaru, using snakes to ward off Itachi's ninjutsu, glanced at Sasuke and laughed loudly. "What was that, Sasuke-kun? You want to fight Itachi one-on-one? I regret to inform you that you need more training."

"Nobody asked for your opinion! Grrrr, get out of the way!" Heedlessly, Sasuke dived in to fight with taijutsu.

Orochimaru dodged the eager, raven haired shinobi and stepped aside.

"Wait, Sasuke-san! If you're that intent on fighting your brother, I'll aid you with my Shinajii!" You yelled before you even knew what you were saying.

Sasuke looked at you strangely, but didn't seem to decline your aid. Orochimaru, on the other hand, seemed pleased. You gritted your teeth at the Sannin's approval. You weren't staying for Orochimaru's sake, but that bastard would benefit now that he didn't have to deal with any insubordination from you.

"You intend to help my younger brother? Then, you will not flee?" Itachi asked evenly.

"I'm sorry! I didn't come here willingly, but I am willingly deciding to help Sasuke-san if what he wants is to battle you."

"I want his _death_ , not merely to battle! Itachi deserves to die for the remorseless killing of our clan!" Sasuke heatedly clarified.

"Whatever it may be, I'll help you."

With that said, you activated your kekkei genkai and enchanted Sasuke with Shinajii's synergetic waters - a visible rope of water binding you to him.

You had to choose where the Mizushima sigil would be placed. Thus, you chose the back of his left hand – a glowing, blue symbol now adorning Sasuke's alabaster flesh. The symbol was proof that he was the partner of a Mizushima. One of the three that you'd share your energy with – a lifelong bond.

Sasuke incredulously stared at his left hand. "This is…! What power!"

"Katon: Taju Goukakyu no jutsu!" Rather than hurtling out one fireball, Sasuke was easily able to produce many large fireballs, shooting them off one after the other as Itachi dodged.

"Kisame. We're leaving." Itachi ordered lowly.

"Whaaaaat?!" Kisame groaned, "I was getting to the good part! Let's stay!"

"No. The Mizushima doesn't wish to escape, so this mission won't be as simple as previously thought. We must report to the leader." Itachi stated simply, but authoritatively.

"Don't run from me!" Sasuke desperately attacked, but it was no use.

The rift in the brothers' powers was drastically apparent even though Sasuke was enhanced with Shinajii. Itachi flit away with no effort and Orochimaru made no moves to further engage the elder Uchiha. Kabuto, as well, looked grateful that Kisame was ordered to leave.

"Itachi!" Sasuke ran in the direction Itachi and Kisame used to withdraw, and without thinking, you followed him to keep Shinajii in range.

After a few kilometers of tree jumping, Sasuke molded some chakra and fired into the forest.

"Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu!"

Itachi appeared from below, not at all in the direction where Sasuke had fired. The Akatsuki member caught the unaware, young Uchiha by his neck - slamming him against the nearest tree.

"Sasuke, you're still too weak. Try again later and don't interfere with my missions." The prideful, superior tone Itachi used caused Sasuke to thrash angrily all the more.

You could tell Sasuke was about to activate chidori, but before he could do anything, Itachi caught him in a genjutsu.

"Arrrgh!" Sasuke let out a painful cry.

You winced as you screamed, "Stop it!"

As soon as you could, you broke Itachi's genjutsu. Since Sasuke was still buffed by Shinajii, you shared a surge of chakra through the water rope that bounded you to your partner. By doing so, you were able to disrupt the flow of Itachi's genjutsu without having to get close. Sasuke instantly went limp in his brother's grasp, and now you had the opportunity to attack.

"Suiton: Dekishi!"

A ball of water formed around Itachi's head. If he didn't so something soon, he would drown. Itachi dropped Sasuke, stepped back, and jumped into a nearby tree. Kisame was waiting there, and since he was a high level water user, he dispersed your jutsu.

"Why don't we just take the girl? She's there all defenseless." Kisame lazily suggested.

"I'm not defenseless. I'll fight you if I must." You crouched down, unsheathing your swords. You were bluffing, but what else could you do?

"Hahaha! I'd like to see you try, missy." Kisame jumped down and landed right in front of you - a wild glint in his eye that disturbed you.

Itachi landed next to him, his face devoid of emotion. "Kisame, reign yourself in. We were ordered to do nothing of the sort."

"Breaking the rules for fun is, well, _fun_ ~ Especially if I get to fight."

"Do you really want to babysit her after your 'fun' battle?" Itachi sighed, "If we kidnap her, we'll have to personally deliver her to Konoha."

"Couldn't we just kill her?" Kisame grunted, annoyed, "Then she _can't_ be kidnapped by Orochimaru."

Itachi shook his head, "That would displease our leader. The Mizushima kekkei genkai is rare."

"Fuckin' Mizushima, always so proud of their heritage and rank." Kisame jeered.

You were a bit pissed at the way you were being talked about, but things were best this way. You definitely didn't want to fight Kisame. You'd be insane to want to willingly battle him and think you'd come out alive and in one piece.

"Eh… I guess you could be right. Fuck doing more work." The shark-like man had already made a move for his Samehada, but in the end he left his weapon holstered.

"Then we'll depart." Itachi stated with finality.

"Ha, fine, fine. You're lucky." Kisame grinned while eyeing you. He soon jumped away.

Itachi glanced at you. You never dropped your guard or sheathed your blades – keeping your defensive position on the off-chance you were still attacked.

After Itachi's glare seeped into you for long enough, you grew exasperated. The elder Uchiha's presence was terrifying, and he wasn't moving an inch. Didn't he say he was leaving already?

"What do you want?" You finally managed to find your voice again.

"Hmm, I guess it's not so bad to leave you here with my brother…" Itachi finally mused after a while.

"U-umm…?" You didn't expect those words to come out of his mouth, or for them to sound so soft.

"Look after Sasuke, won't you? He's stubborn and willful, and he tends to get carried away with wanton fantasies."

'Carried away by his fantasies? That's an understatement.' You mentally grimaced as you gave Sasuke's unconscious form a sidelong glance.

"You know, Sasuke-san came to Orochimaru in the first place because of you. He is seeking more power to kill you. If anything, you're the cause of his current 'wanton fantasy'." You didn't mean for it to come out that way, but it sounded as if you were blaming Itachi.

In the first place, you aren't even sure why you said anything at all. It's not like you understand what's really going on between these brothers. All you've heard about the Uchiha massacre is rumors.

Perhaps you were trying to confirm if what the upper division Root members said was true – that Itachi was ordered to kill his clansmen by Danzo. You could definitely believe that the stern, remorseless Danzo would offer Itachi an ultimatum to force the elder Uchiha to do his bidding. You didn't know the specifics, but it was a curious situation.

Itachi remained silent. "…"

It seemed like he wasn't going to say anything further on the subject even after leaving Konoha. Either he was really patriotic, enough to sacrifice himself for the village, or he was insanely malicious…

From your perspective, it was difficult to figure out which statement was correct.

"Regardless of the circumstances, I thank you, little Aiko-chan." Itachi smirked and disappeared, leaving you bemused.

After all, he'd just tortured his brother. However, due to the way he was speaking to you, he seemed to care about Sasuke? Also, the way he called you 'little Aiko-chan' was vaguely familiar - tucked into the dark recesses of your memories. But you don't clearly remember anyone ever calling you that…

You frowned, but snapped out of your reflections. Sasuke was laying against a tree trunk, injured, and you had to help him.

After applying a bit of first aid and trying to ease the mental strain he was under, you picked up the unconscious shinobi and returned to Orochimaru's base. There you could make him more comfortable until he recovered, at least.

As you carefully hopped from branch to branch, a heavy Sasuke draped over your arms, you glanced down at him.

"You know…" You pondered aloud, "I actually stayed here because of you. Jeez, what was I thinking?" You laughed a little to yourself, semi-talking to the unconscious Uchiha.

Just now you were given the perfect opportunity to escape Orochimaru, and yet you didn't take it. The thought baffled you.

"I'm sorry Hiromi, I'll make it back to Konoha someday…" You murmured to the sky before peering back down at Sasuke. "But for now, I guess I'll help you."

And like that, you made the decision to stay at Orochimaru's for a while longer as Sasuke's training partner.


	10. Chapter 8

o-o 2 ½ Years Later o-o

In the heart of a winding cavern, a lone woman sat on a boulder - isolated in darkness. She was seated perfectly upright with graceful posture, her legs crossed and her eyes closed. The only light source came from two dim candles placed in the eyes of a carved, stone snake.

In the distance, the uneven splattering of water droplets falling from stalactites echoed through the chamber. The low hum of the earth and the dragging tone of Tibetan bowls consumed her senses as she chanted 'om'.

o-o-o-o-o-o

Footsteps loudly reverberated, drawing ever closer.

"Aiko."

Your eyes opened and you immediately ceased chanting – your tranquil trance lost.

"…Mmm?" Your questioning tone was murmured dreamily.

Reality came whooshing back. A dark silhouette stood before you – its bright eyes on your form.

"I was going to ask to be healed, but I think I'll join you for the moment." Sasuke's familiar voice was unmistakable.

"If you were going to join me in the first place, don't interrupt." You grumbled. It was going to take a while to get back into the unthinking, blissful state you had achieved.

"Tch, grumpy." Sasuke clicked his tongue, amused, and took a seat beside you.

You closed your eyes and all was silent again. You resumed your chanting, losing yourself to the cave's ambience.

…

….

Multiple footsteps now reverberated down the passageway.

Your chanting ceased once more as your eyes slowly opened, but Sasuke kept his focus - trying to ignore the newcomers.

"Grrr, what now?" You bemoaned.

Though you were irritated for being interrupted again, you focused on the three people arriving out of curiosity. It seemed Orochimaru and Kabuto had someone accompanying them.

You couldn't see clearly in the dismal lair, but the trio stopped a distance away from you. Sasuke's eyes finally snapped open as the person accompanying Orochimaru and Kabuto piped up.

"Greetings, my name is Sai. You must be Uchiha Sasuke-kun—"

"Get lost." Sasuke appeared far more irked than you were, but he was always like this. To everyone he met he was icy, as if they were a waste of his time.

'The only reason he even talks to me is because I'm useful with my Shinajii, I'm sure.' You thought dryly.

"Even when I force myself to smile, it seems I'm the type of person who ends up being hated. Naruto-kun didn't seem to care much for me the whole time either."

"…" Sasuke didn't care enough to deign Sai with a reply.

At the mention of Naruto, you perked up. If Sai was with Naruto, then he's from the Leaf. Actually, his voice sounded familiar...

Orochimaru and Kabuto observed idly as Sai continued to speak, "But you know, in comparison to Naruto-kun, I think I'm going to be able to get along with you better."

Something in Sai's words triggered negativity from Sasuke. The Uchiha agitatedly stirred and activated his Sharingan.

Sai gasped. You witnessed his murky figure stumble before he fell with a plop.

"Sasuke-kun!" Kabuto chided.

"Sasuke, that's a little overboard…" You whispered to him, though he didn't budge or even reply.

"It'd be a good idea not to tease Sasuke-kun too much. You see, he's even harder to deal with than I am." Orochimaru matter-of-factly explained.

Sai stayed silent as he stood up and brushed himself off.

Sasuke abruptly stood as well, "I don't care to deal with trash like him. Orochimaru, it's time for training now." Sasuke was being demanding as always, but Orochimaru constantly went along with his desires. "Aiko, we'll put the healing on pause, but I want you to come along too." He waved you over casually.

"Aren't you injured? I can heal you quickly." You offered.

"It's minor." Sasuke brushed you off.

"Aiko? Your voice is familiar to me, and so is the name. You were previously Root, no?" Sai suddenly spoke up.

Squinting in the darkness, you could barely make out Sai's features. Pale skin, onyx, cropped hair, and he wore a Root-styled uniform that revealed his abdomen. You immediately recognized the Leaf shinobi, though he'd grown a lot and looked much more mature.

"No way, Nil?" You were amazed. What were the chances of meeting him here again like this? There was no mistake, it had to be him.

"Mizu, or Aiko. What a surprise. Although our meeting is not so shocking seeing as how you were kidnapped by Orochimaru."

"No thanks to you." You uttered darkly.

You knew it wasn't Nil's – or Sai's fault – but it still irked you the way all your peers left you to get kidnapped that fateful day. If there was more manpower, perhaps Hiromi wouldn't have suffered so much.

'No… it was no one's fault but your own that Hiromi sacrificed himself…' You reminded yourself internally.

"Sorry, forget what I said. It's in the past." You quickly corrected.

On the subject of Hiromi, you grew excited. Surely Sai would know what happened to your beloved friend. Perhaps later you'd get the chance to ask.

Sai was quiet as he stared at you with an unreadable expression.

"You're crazy for joining Orochimaru willingly." You suddenly stated.

"I do what I must…" Sai emotionlessly mumbled.

"Let's get going, Orochimaru, Aiko." Sasuke impatiently cut in.

"Naruto-kun told me quite a bit about you, Sasuke-kun." Despite any earlier mishaps, Sai had the guts to address Sasuke again.

The Uchiha shifted, narrowing his dark eyes.

"It seems he's been looking for you all this time for the last three years." Sai informed the aloof man.

'Naruto's been doing all that? What a dedicated friend…' You thought warmly.

"I haven't heard that name in so long… I guess I do remember someone like that." Sasuke was unnecessarily taciturn. Perhaps the subject was having an effect on him.

Sai stared unwaveringly at Sasuke.

"I'm not going to say it again. We're going, Orochimaru, Aiko." The Uchiha brusquely commanded, but Sai didn't drop the topic.

"Naruto-kun regards you… He regards you like you're his own brother. That's what I heard from Sakura-san."

"…" The atmosphere around Sasuke grew heavier. It was obvious that the topic of his old teammates was a touchy subject. After all, they were the friends he left behind. "My brother, huh? I only have one - a certain man I want to kill."

Sai had no reply for that. He stood listlessly.

Sasuke turned to you slightly, his intense mood startling you. "Come on."

Making no sound whatsoever, Sasuke disappeared. Due to the speed in which he left, a tuft of smoke twirled around the area his figure once was.

"Anyhow, I'll be leaving too. Kabuto, use these to compile a 'bingo book'." Orochimaru handed Kabuto a manila folder.

Orochimaru began to trot out, and you took this as your chance to leave too, following Sasuke and darting out of the room to train.

You wondered what Nil - or Sai - wanted. He mentioned Naruto, but surely that's not why he was here. His appearance was worrying. Danzo must've had motives for sending an operative here. Giving Nil a new codename meant 'Sai' was on a mission and you were positive it wasn't anything good. You'd have to be cautious. Assassination/spying was one of the primary reasons for sending a lone agent.

o-o After Training o-o

Sasuke laid upon his shabby, disheveled bed. His clothes were tattered at the edges and his condition was ragged. Your condition wasn't so bad, but training had been tough on you as well.

Your waters hovered over Sasuke's wounds and after the healing session was over, they dispersed. "I'm done. You should feel better after sleeping."

" …thanks." Sasuke remained on his back and stared up at the ceiling. His eyes gently closed as he nodded off.

Rather than leaving immediately like you normally did. You hovered around, Sai on your mind.

You didn't exactly want to leave Sasuke alone when Sai's intentions were unclear. Who knows what Danzo was plotting?

"What's wrong?" Sasuke queried.

You froze mid-pace and skittishly looked away. What you were about to ask was somehow embarrassing. "I'm worried about Sai's presence here… He mentioned other Leaf nin and they might be around too…"

Sasuke quirked an eyebrow and chuckled, brushing your words off. "They're nothing to worry about."

"Danzo is not someone to take lightly. I'm sure he has some nefarious plot he's making Sai enact. Therefore…" You hesitated.

"Yes?" Sasuke urged you on.

"I… um, I want to stick around to keep guard as you rest. After all, you've expended a lot of energy today since you were both training on your own and training with Orochimaru and I."

Sasuke's eyes finally left the ceiling and now slid over to you. "Oh, so you want to stay in the same room as a sleeping man?"

"W-what?" You didn't expect that response. You just thought he'd laugh at you and say he didn't need your help.

You could feel yourself getting flustered by his insinuation as you crossed your arms adamantly. "Shut up. I merely want to keep watch, like I said."

Sasuke let out a short, entertained breath, "…You can do as you please."

"Uhm… good…" You didn't think he'd give in so easily.

At that, he rolled over onto his side, facing away from you. Soon after, you heard a light snore.

'What a fast sleeper…' You didn't know if you should feel insulted or complimented that he was able to fall asleep so quickly in your presence.

Either he didn't see you as a woman, he felt so comfortable in your presence that he allowed himself to be vulnerable, or he thought nothing much about you at all. No matter, you pulled up a chair and sat near the doorway - as far away from Sasuke as possible since he teased you about the situation.

You started to work on mending your own light scrapes and cuts. You didn't know how long Sasuke would be asleep, but with nothing to do, you leaned back in the chair and waited. You knew you could probably follow Sai to try to see what he's up to, but if his mission dealt with taking out Orochimaru or spying on him, you didn't want to interfere. Sasuke was the only one you cared enough about to aid.

…

… …

Time dragged on slowly.

You had slept well last night, but even so, with nothing to do you found yourself dozing off. The wooden chair you reclined in was uncomfortable, but you couldn't fight your drowsiness. You forced your eyes open, trying to keep them alert, but nothing was working.

Your eyelids drooped. 'It… wouldn't hurt if I napped for a second, huh?'

You allowed your heavy eyelids do what they wanted and close.

As you knocked out, your head resting against the dingy wall, a mouse squeezed under the door.

It squeaked a few times, but you were out cold.

The slow creak of the door is what finally roused you.

'Ah! A noise?' Your eyes snapped open to confirm that the door was indeed ajar when previously it was completely closed.

A hiss arose, followed by slithering.

You hopped up in surprise, trying to reboot your sleepy mind as lively, pure black snakes sprung from the ajar entrance.

They traveled so quickly, you were only able to pin one of them with your kunai. The other two slithered up to Sasuke, wrapping around his sleeping form.

"Coward, show yourself." You demanded.

"…who's there?" Sasuke serenely awoke.

"Caught me red-handed. Still… I've already acquired the upper hand here." Sai's unmistakable voice emanated from behind the door.

"Don't underestimate me, Sai." You had activated Shinajii and little did Sai know, you had already created wind-sharpened water spikes that floated behind him – ready to strike.

"What is it you want?" Sasuke asked.

"…I intend to… take you back to Konoha!" Sai announced.

Sasuke was quiet.

"N-no way…" Due to Sai's stunning words, you dispersed your waiting spikes, hearing him out.

"Although, I did originally come here in order to kill you…" Sai trailed off.

"You were here for assassination, like I thought, but… why disobey Danzo?" It was unbelievable that somebody as loyal to Root, like Sai, would disobey his leader.

"…I want to see if I can protect the bonds between Sasuke-kun and Naruto-kun. Naruto-kun clings strongly to them." Sai clarified.

You were in doubt. Sai was disregarding orders for Naruto? Perhaps he'd changed from the willing servant you once knew. "If you're not here to kill Sasuke, you're not my enemy…"

You dropped your fighting stance.

Sasuke didn't sound pleased at all, however. "Bonds?" He mocked. "You woke me up to talk about bonds…?"

The air in the room turned sour and malevolent. Sasuke was about to counterattack. After all, he didn't want to go to Konoha… He wanted to gain more power and then track down Itachi to have his much sought after revenge.

"Quickly come closer, Aiko." Sasuke lowly ordered.

You didn't know what was going to happen, but over the years you'd learned to trust your partner. Thus, you appeared beside him in a split second.

"Argh!" You winced as a deafening roar assaulted your ears.

The dank lair above and around you crumbled. You felt your waist become encompassed, crushed, and then harshly tugged. As you grimaced, you were hoisted up before landing on solid rock.

Below you was a newly formed cliff. Sasuke stood next to you, scornfully looking down at Sai. When you wrapped your mind around what had happened, you realized Sasuke had broken through solid rock to put distance between himself and Sai – and he'd taken you along for the ride.

"You live up to your reputation. To be able to overpower my jutsu is quite something." Sai returned Sasuke's gaze fiercely.

Though the situation was tense, you couldn't help but notice the arm twining around your waist. Sasuke had kept is arm wound around you, so that your hip was bumping into his. Aghast, you frantically struggled, pushing Sasuke away.

He turned to you, smirking for the briefest of moments, before turning back and looking down at Sai with a serious expression. Sasuke always was good at fluctuating emotions so easily…

Furious footsteps flew down the broken hallway and a blur of pink soared straight for Sai. The moment you saw Sakura, you slunk away. For some reason you naturally shied away from the Konoha nin.

Perhaps you didn't want to be associated with Orochimaru, or maybe you didn't want to confront them. Either way, you hid away, listening.

"You! What the hell are you after?! How many times do you plan to stab us in the back before you're ha—" Sakura's enraged voice echoed off of stone.

"…Sakura, you've appeared as well." Sasuke impassively observed.

Sakura let out a tiny gasp. The scuffling below quieted as Sakura spoke in a small voice, "Sasuke…-kun…"

Another pair of frantic footsteps thundered down the hallway.

"…Sasuke…" The new voice was unforgettable, it seems Naruto had arrived.

"Naruto…? So you came too."

Naruto was speechless, probably because he hadn't seen his friend in so long.

"Does that mean Kakashi's here as well?" Sasuke curiously inquired.

Another pair of footsteps echoed down the destroyed hallway. "Unfortunately Kakashi-san couldn't be here, so I'm filling in. We, Team Kakashi, are going to take you back to Konoha."

Some unfamiliar voice joined in the conversation. Though you wondered who it was, you kept your distance, waiting patiently for Sasuke's reunion to be over. Eventually you would return to Konoha, but not now. You were sure that Orochimaru's watchful eye was still on you.

"Team Kakashi, huh…?" Sasuke mused.

Some movement ensued and Sakura's accusatory voice rang out, "Sai! I knew it!"

"So he's my replacement then, is he?" Sasuke inhospitably motioned to Sai, "He was spouting some kind of nonsense about protecting the bonds between Naruto and me. One more pansy for the group. Quite the fit, I'm sure."

"…huh?" Sakura was baffled.

"…It is true, my top-secret mission was indeed the assassination of Sasuke." Sai explained to his teammates, "But those orders don't matter anymore. Now I want to think and act for myself. Because of Naruto-kun, I feel like I might be able to remember something. Remember how I used to feel… I'm sure those old feelings were very important to me…"

'Wow… Sai isn't the same person from before, I misjudged him.' You thought happily.

You wished everyone in Root could have the same epiphany. They were all much too cold, too inhuman.

"I may not know you all that well, Sasuke-kun, but there's a reason why Naruto-kun and Sakura-san chase after you with so much passion. In order to prevent their bonds with you from breaking. To keep them intact they're doing everything they can. I still don't have a very good understanding of it myself, but you should know why." Sai confidently proclaimed.

The only thing you could hear for a moment was the moaning of wind sweeping over the desolate landscape.

"Sure, I do know why…" Sasuke darkly murmured, "That's why I severed them."

You nearly flinched at Sasuke's hostile tone. These people were laying bare their emotions, yet he spat in their faces.

"I have other bonds I carry…" The Uchiha avenger elaborated, "Fraternal bonds, forged through hate. Having too many bonds causes one to lose focus, weakening their strongest wish, their greatest desire."

Sasuke's words must have been shocking to his old companions, because nobody spoke for a long while.

Finally, Naruto's strained voice rose up. "If that's true… If that's true, then why…"

Sasuke tilted his head ever so slightly as he listened.

"Why didn't you kill me back then!? Is that what you call severing bonds!? Sasuke!" Naruto wailed out in despair, rage, and desperation. Pity surged through you at his heartfelt voice.

"Naruto…" Sakura sounded tiny and sad, but Sasuke didn't waver.

"The reason is simple, and it isn't that I wasn't able to sever my bonds with you. I simply didn't want to give _him_ the pleasure of seeing me attain power by submitting to his plans."

Was Sasuke talking about Itachi? Who else's plans could he mean?

Naruto let out a tiny growl, "What do you mean by that!?"

"There's no need for me to tell you." Sasuke's lips twitched down in a barely perceivable frown, "Still, the one thing I can say to you is that back then… I chose to spare your life at nothing more than a whim of mine…"

Faster than you'd ever seen him move, Sasuke flit down, presumably to where his former comrades were.

'W-what is he going to do…?' Dread started to build in the pit of your stomach since he wasn't going down there to make up with his friends…

"…Come to think of it, isn't becoming Hokage a dream of yours? If you had the time to go around looking for me, you would have been better off training. Don't you think, Naruto?" Sasuke's tone was morbidly tickled.

"S-Sasuke-kun!" Sakura screeched.

"And that's why this time…" Sasuke drawled as you heard the unmistakable sound of metal being unsheathed, "You're going to end up losing your life, all at a whim of mine."

At the turn of events, you dashed to the edge of the cliff for a full view of the scenario. You didn't care anymore about being seen. It was instinct to run away, but more than anything you wanted to save your Konoha brethren. You couldn't let Sasuke kill any Leaf nin.

"…Like there's any chance someone who can't save a friend could become Hokage. Don't you think, Sasuke?" Naruto inquired with a mix of disappointment and motivation.

"Pff…" Sasuke scoffed as he fully drew his sword.

You watched with wide eyes, but you were unable to get down fast enough to do anything productive.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura screeched again as everyone else witnessed the scene in vexation.

Sasuke swung his blade down mercilessly, and Naruto made no movement to stop the swift attack. Luckily Sai blocked by grabbing the Uchiha's wrist, halting all motion.

"Your choice of defense… quite correct." Sasuke praised him, though the situation wasn't good. Sasuke was surrounded.

Naruto wasn't remaining an easy target any longer, he flipped over Sasuke's arm, trying to escape his grasp.

"Great!" The extra team member was a man you'd never seen before with brown hair and metal framing his face. He praised Naruto as he extended a plank of wood from his hand in Sasuke's direction. You'd never seen a wood user before.

Sasuke easily evaded the situation by releasing Chidori Nagashi. Electricity emerged from his body and electrocuted Naruto and Sai, effectively stalling the wood user from attacking and Sakura from interfering.

"Guah!" Naruto groaned.

"Guh!" Sai grunted.

Naruto and Sai landed harshly on the ground, while Sasuke reigned in his lightning.

Sakura's eyes hardened as she steeled herself to attack and rushed in. "Sasuke-kun, I'm going to stop you with my own power!"

"N-no!" You tried to warn her.

She was running in too recklessly. Sasuke imbued his blade with electricity, awaiting the attack.

However, the brunette shinobi stepped in instead, defending Sakura with a kunai. He tried to block Sasuke's sword only to have the electric blade cut through his small kunai. Sasuke stabbed the man between his shoulder and heart. From what you could tell it wasn't a fatal blow, but it could be if he bled out. And you were sure it was painful.

"Sasuke, stop!" You yelped, and jumped in without further thought.

Sasuke rammed the wood element user against a rock, pinning him with his sword. "Your choice of defense, quite the mistake."

You landed behind Sasuke and boldly tugged on his long white sleeve. "Please stop, this whim of yours is senseless."

"Yamato taichou!" Sakura screamed.

Sasuke didn't pay any heed to you as he continued to talk down to Yamato. "You see, this sword of Kusanagi I'm holding is a little special. It's the kind that can't be blocked."

"Hey, who're you? Wait… you're familiar…" Sakura's emerald eyes locked on you.

"Gurgh…" You looked from Sakura to Naruto, who seemed to be in tremendous pain on the floor. His canines were growing longer and the whiskers on his face were getting fuzzier. Distracted by Naruto, you didn't pay much attention to the pink haired kunoichi.

This chakra that was coming out of Naruto, you'd felt the same thing at the chūnin exams briefly when he was summoning a giant toad. You also felt it coming from him at the Valley of the End. It was a red chakra full of hatred. It must have been the Kyuubi's chakra. If that was so, the facial transformations made sense.

Sasuke stared at Naruto without blinking, charcoal and blue clashing ferociously.

Soon, the welling red chakra dispersed and the evil surrounding Naruto disappeared along with it.

"Guh…" Naruto moaned.

"Hah, you were right all along, Aiko. There is a fox inside of him. I almost didn't believe you all those years ago." Sasuke snagged your attention as he peered at you over his shoulder, amused by his findings.

"How did you confirm that?" You questioned.

"I saw it housed in him just now." Sasuke shrugged.

'Saw it _in_ him?' Your eyebrows furrowed.

Before you knew it, Yamato was moving again. With shaky limbs, he clasped his hands together and pushed Sasuke's sword out of his body with a narrow piece of wood. Simultaneously, multiple chunks of larger wood pieces erupted from the ground, attempting to entrap you and Sasuke in a wooden cocoon.

You felt a chilly hand grasp your wrist while Sasuke easily sliced a hole through the large planks. He yanked on you and you followed him out of harm's way, jumping onto the cliff's edge alongside him.

"Guagh…" Sai gazed up at you and Sasuke while he lay in pain on the floor.

Sakura was in disbelief. This reunion wasn't going very well…

"Sasuke… Why don't you get it?! Your body's going to be stolen by Orochimaru anytime now!" Naruto switched tactics and tried to reason with the former Leaf nin.

"If that happens, then it happens…" Sasuke unconcernedly remarked.

Everyone was surprised at his unruffled demeanor.

"Ehh? You don't care…?" You whispered so lowly Sasuke was probably unable to make out your words.

You couldn't believe the Uchiha didn't care about something like having his body stolen. It's not like you ever talked about this with him, but for some reason you were always under the assumption that he was too prideful to let that happen. You thought he'd have some sort of secret plan against it.

Either way, if he wanted your aid to avoid such an event, you'd help him in any way possible – even if it meant killing the Sannin. Nobody should have their body stolen by another, after all.

"You're still quite the kid, Naruto. Revenge means everything to me. As long as I can have my revenge, I couldn't care less what happens to me or the whole world for that matter."

Sasuke's behavior and logic chilled you to the bone.

"Let me make it clear for you. For both me and Orochimaru, right now, killing Itachi would be impossible. But if I am to accomplish my goals through nothing more than offering Orochimaru this body of mine… Then he can have my life and my afterlife for that matter."

Naruto gasped, unable to accept Sasuke's words.

"Sasuke…" You mumbled, disheartened.

'He truly is dead serious about his revenge…' You had witnessed an inkling of his ambitions, but now you knew how strongly he felt about the matter and it gave you shivers.

The injured Yamato stood up slowly, firmly regarding Sasuke. "That's enough talk. Naruto and Sakura, with you two here I had hoped that I wouldn't have to resort to any of my cruder methods. Unfortunately, it's time I get serious."

"Yamato taichou!" Sakura seemed displeased at the development.

"Indeed. Konoha shinobi, I'm through with you. Now things end." Sasuke jerked his hands together to form the tiger seal, raising his left hand in the air.

You couldn't remain motionless any longer, with Shinajii activated, you raised waters to tie down the remorseless avenger's hands - stalling his jutsu.

As you acted, someone else was intent on stopping Sasuke's jutsu as well. You never thought you'd be happy to see Orochimaru, but right now you were ecstatic.

The sallow man had appeared from nowhere to catch Sasuke's wrist.

"Now, now. There's no need to use _that_ jutsu, Sasuke-kun." Orochimaru tsk-ed.

"Yes, please stop." You requested.

"Remove your hand and these restraining waters." Sasuke calmly stated.

"…" Orochimaru remained quiet, but didn't budge.

"…Not unless you stop…" You were resolute.

"You still love Konoha too much, baka." Sasuke sighed at your words when Kabuto came up from behind you.

"There you go again, forgetting exactly who it is you're talking to. You can't command your superior to remove his hand or anything of the sort."

Of course, Kabuto disliked Sasuke's tone with Orochimaru. As always, Kabuto was Orochimaru's rabid, dedicated lapdog.

"I have no reason to stop." Sasuke fought back.

"You know well what Akatsuki is up to. We want to have our guests here from Konoha take care of as many of them as possible. Even just one would be fine. If the other Akatsuki members get in your way, your plans for revenge could hit a snag, right?" Kabuto reasoned.

"That's quite the pathetic excuse." Sasuke scorned.

"But surely you'd allow it if it meant increasing the chance of your revenge succeeding by even 1%, right?"

Sasuke's eyebrows furrowed. Kabuto obviously won this argument with some well-placed logic. Relieved, you dropped your waters with a splash and Orochimaru released Sasuke.

"Let's go." Orochimaru beckoned the group.

"Wait, Sai!" You addressed the Root member clearly.

All eyes turned towards you inquisitively.

"Kasai… where is he now? Does he live?" The question you'd been burning to ask had finally left your quivering lips.

Kabuto chuckled evilly, but you ignored him.

Sakura, Naruto, and Yamato seemed confused, but nonetheless watched as Sai's face contorted.

"Kasai… that's a name I haven't heard in a while." Sai started off slowly. You inched closer in suspense.

"As for where he is now, I haven't a clue. Does he live? I haven't a clue of that either… However, I can tell you that there is no operative in Root with the code name Kasai."

"So, he's not dead?" You nearly squealed with happiness, your heart soaring with joy.

"Like I said, I can't confirm that. What I can tell you is that if Kasai died, Konoha never discovered his body. After the day you were kidnapped, he disappeared without a trace."

Sai's news perturbed you and you didn't know what to make of it.

You didn't know whether to feel glad or sad about Hiromi since his status was as vague as ever. However, you concluded that you had to move on. If Hiromi's body was never found, you were 100% sure he was alive somewhere and you hoped that he was happy and healthy. If Hiromi disappeared, he must've had his reasons and you respected that.

While you were contemplating all of this, Sasuke and Naruto stared each other down.

The pain on Naruto's face was apparent when you felt Orochimaru begin to teleport you, Sasuke, and Kabuto away. Your bodies turned to smoke, starting at the feet and traveling up.

This whole situation was unpleasant, and you were content to be leaving it behind. However, you had mixed feelings about the confrontation.

You considered Sasuke a friend, but what were you to him? Seeing what he did to Naruto was heartbreaking… so you knew you shouldn't have any expectations to form a genuine friendship with him. If that was the case, why were you still helping him?

Previously it was because you felt inclined to aid Sasuke when he was driven mad by Itachi. Even now, in a way, he was still tormented by thoughts of his older brother. After all, he lived to kill the man.

Currently though, what kept you here? Is it because you knew Sasuke briefly in the Academy and talked to him a few times after? Maybe you simply enjoyed the feeling of being needed? Or maybe despite Sasuke trying to break all bonds he had, you were ever the optimist and still wanted to befriend him.

You weren't sure…

By now you had enough knowledge to escape from your captor without trouble. And since you knew Hiromi was nowhere to be found, Orochimaru couldn't use your friend's death as leverage against you. You also knew that killing Root members would be difficult for the Sannin at this time. The worst Orochimaru could do was hunt you down and punish you for your 'insolence'.

Perhaps escaping is what you should do, soon… Though the action felt a bit empty, because who would be there in Konoha waiting for you? Not your parents, not Hiromi. Loneliness settled upon you like a thick, suffocating blanket.


	11. Chapter 9

"Oi." Sasuke's muffled voice called.

"Oi, Aiko…" His voice grew closer, "Pay attention."

You had been lost in thought and quickly apologized, "Ah, sorry, what's is it?"

"I'm about to try it again. Get ready and stop daydreaming, baka~" Sasuke commanded in his smooth, deep voice. Although he was quite fatigued and weary, his willpower never faltered.

"All right, but just so you know, I'm not carrying you back in if you exhaust yourself." You replied softly, yet sarcastically.

"Hn, we'll see about that. When it comes down to it, you'll help me." The raven haired shinobi retorted haughtily.

"I guess we will see, Sasuke." You grinned with playful contempt while your partner readied himself.

His murky, grey-onyx irises transformed into a vibrant mix of contrasting red and black. Hastily, upon witnessing Sasuke's Sharingan appear, you created small droplets of water that were nearly microscopic – scattering them about a large cliff. Eyeing Sasuke from your peripheral vision, you waited for his move.

Unsheathing his katana, he stepped forward and charged up his blade - bathing it in electricity. He wasted no movements. With merely a single slash of electrified metal, the cliff you'd spread your water droplets upon instantly blew up – exploding into smithereens. The earth roared and shook. The sound of the blast was deafening, however no debris fell, and no rocks tumbled down. Everything was completely turned to dust – obliterated.

"Now, synchronize with me." Sasuke's red and black orbs slid over to you, locking onto your form.

You nodded and started to weave a chain of water so thin that it was impossible to see with the naked eye. When you finished, you fastened the water rope around your waist and threw the other end towards Sasuke - manipulating it to twine around his torso so that it was attached to both of you.

With Shinajii already activated, you pumped out decent quantities of chakra that were amplified by your kekkei genkai – sharing it all with the Uchiha. Your chakra traveled along the water chain you'd created and was then transferred into Sasuke's chakra circulatory system – imbuing him with powerful buffs. By now you'd mastered your chakra control. You knew exactly how much you could give without tiring yourself out.

Over the course of your stay at Orochimaru's, you'd learned much more about Shinajii than you'd known previously. Apparently any person enhanced with Shinajii infused chakra is given mastery over their elemental chakra type. Meaning, they can use the elements they have an affinity for without bounds so long as Shinajii blesses them with its synergetic, bolstering abilities. It also has an effect on the receiver's physical capabilities, allowing their muscles to function at 100% capacity rather than 20% with no wear and tear to the muscle fiber or tendons.

The effects of Shinajii on other shinobi were amazing, but for its user, the benefits were different. Personally, you could only use it to command water freely and heal. The mastery over water that Shinajii gave you was superb, but it didn't affect you quite the same way it did others. Shinajii was actually more beneficial to others than to you personally.

You watched as Sasuke, saturated with rippling, neon blue Shinajii chakra, sheathed his katana, breathed in deeply, and murmured. "Raiton: Chidori Nagashi."

Glowing, light blue strands of chaotic electricity flowed from every pore of Sasuke's body and encircled his figure. Instead of his jutsu being limited to close range, as it was when Sasuke used the attack on his own, his electrical force field kept growing until it reached an amazing 10 meters from his body. Stone and the earth beneath him cracked – rubble flying up into the air. If any enemies were around, no doubt they'd become paralyzed and receive a startling amount of damage.

After a lengthy minute of holding the jutsu in place, Sasuke yelled and stabbed his sword into the earth, sending his lightning shooting out in all directions. Remarkably, the lightning chakra that discharged towards you fizzled out harmlessly before touching you - much less doing any damage.

Breathless, Sasuke fell to his knees - the electricity disintegrating.

"Nice, that's 20 seconds longer than usual and good distance." You smiled.

The Uchiha had been training all day with you - unleashing amazing amounts of chakra. You helped by either sparring, participating in combination ninjutsu, or powering him up with your kekkei genkai.

While (begrudgingly) training with Orochimaru, naturally you learned the reason he wanted you, a Shinajii user, to team up with Sasuke, a Sharingan user. Only recently had Orochimaru told you of the abilities of Mangekyō Sharingan. Few Uchiha unlock it and supposedly Sasuke's brother, Itachi, possessed it.

With that eye comes awesome abilities such as Amaterasu, Tsukuyomi, and Susanoo - though powers vary with each user. Since the human eye is mostly comprised of fluids, such as the vitreous humor and aqueous humor, Shinajii is perfect to amplify the capabilities of any dōjutsu or jutsu that uses the eyes. You weren't sure how it'd affect Sasuke, but you looked forward to finding out when he learned those abilities.

And your training partner wasn't the only one getting stronger. Long ago Mikka-sensei, your old Root instructor, had told you that your second chakra element was wind. Nowadays, you were able to utilize the element effectively in battle. Your newfound wind abilities went along great with water ninjutsu. Wind sharpens blades/materials and shreds enemies when it comes into contact with their flesh – not to mention it could disorient and redirect in large gusts.

"Sasuke? Hey, are you okay?" You questioned when the raven haired shinobi remained on the floor, panting heavily.

"This… is my… limit for today." Sasuke groaned out painfully, his chest heaving as he spoke that small, simple sentence.

"Of course, you always train yourself to the limit." You rolled your eyes and once more gazed at Sasuke's figure - hunched over on his knees.

He was seemingly unable to move, so you took pity and easily yanked him off the dirt, ducking under his arm and supporting all of his weight. No complaints issued, the limp shinobi accepted your help. You both slowly trudged your way to Orochimaru's hideout. The destination: Sasuke's room for a healing session.

It kind of pissed you off that Sasuke did this _all_ the time and you _alway_ s had to help him back to base. Even if you healed him first, you still had to help him back since he expends too much energy to move. It felt like you were dragging a corpse along…

Sasuke was much too extreme with the treatment of his body - working it to exhaustion - but the hard headed Uchiha wanted power above all else. Thus he insisted/insists to work his body to the limit and practice until he nearly faints.

"Aiko…" Sasuke muttered out, moving his legs sluggishly down the dimly lit corridors of the familiar hideout.

"Yes?" You only had to turn slightly to meet his onyx eyes since he was so close by.

You could see every detail of his ashen and worn out face. Multiple cuts of varying depth ran along his languid body. His clothes were quite filthy too. Sasuke had gotten into the habit of falling from cliffs repeatedly to toughen his body. It was hard not to wince every time he harshly collided into rocky soil.

With a very serious expression Sasuke announced, "I'm always right, see?"

"What do you mean? Are you going insane due to all the mental and physical strain you put on your body every day?" You carelessly replied while Sasuke smirked.

"I was right before. You always help me, no matter what." He stated brusquely, chuckling at the angry expression that ensued on your features.

"I guess you can't ignore me. You feel the need to oblige my wishes in every way." He went on cockily. His lingering, amused smirk was still in full play.

"Psh, yeah right! I felt pity for you! It didn't feel right leaving a shinobi, especially one whom is my partner, alone in that unforgiving rocky terrain." You crossly defended yourself.

"Hn, excuses." Sasuke teased.

Suddenly, an evil idea popped into your skull. You smiled sweetly at the pompous Uchiha, only to duck out from under his arm the next second. With his support missing, Sasuke plopped down where you once stood – toppling onto the cold, slate floor. His eyes peeled back, wide open. In his unaware, fatigued state, you don't think he saw it coming.

"Hahahaha!" You openly hooted at his hilarious, shocked face.

Sasuke, on the other hand, didn't seem so amused. His eyes narrowed at your victorious form towering above him.

"Dammit, Aiko." Sasuke's velvet, dark voice grunted while he strained to pick himself up.

"Hehe, don't complain _Sasuke-kun_ ~. Let's hurry and get to your room."

At the usage of his name in a cutesy manner, Sasuke scrunched his features up in disgust. You held an innocent smile – as if you didn't just let a wounded teammate fall purposefully on the cold, hard floor or tease him with a nickname he hates.

"Hn…" Sasuke trudged along, passing you with spite.

Still smiling happily, you followed him around the corner – turning into the corridor where your rooms were located.

"You're tending to Sasuke's wounds as always, right, Aiko?" Kabuto asked from behind suddenly, startling you since you were too engrossed in your little triumph over Sasuke that you weren't paying attention to much else.

"Of course, as always." You shrugged inconsequentially. "And you're tending to Orochimaru, Kabuto?" You asked as you walked away from the experienced medical nin. You didn't really care to hear his answer. Even Sasuke continued on without giving Kabuto so much as a sliver of acknowledgement.

The silver-haired shinobi laughed, pushing his glasses up his nose. "Much to your dismay. Yes, yes I am." He retorted, chuckling as he faded into the darkness of the hallway.

"Asshole." You muttered sourly to his receding back – knowing full well he could probably hear you.

"Heh..." You could hear the amusement in Kabuto's snicker.

Ever since Kabuto took part in kidnapping you, even if he hadn't hurt Hiromi personally, you kept up a hostile, unfriendly relationship with him. It wasn't because you hated him or anything in particular. Somehow, you just weren't on that great of terms and you and Kabuto didn't speak to each other often, so it was weird when you did communicate. Needless to say, you went out of your way to ignore him.

And obviously you weren't on good terms with Orochimaru. You could barely tolerate him. In these few years you've remained at his hideout, he's shown you no reason to respect him. He's a monster who uses people as test subjects freely, not caring if they live or die - only if they're useful enough to glean information from.

You've always had qualms with saying you _hate_ anybody since it's such a strong word and nobody has ever garnished such emotions form you. However, Orochimaru is an exception and you'd openly agree to hating and detesting him. While you may not want to fervently kill him, you wished him no goodness in life. Karma had to catch up with him due to all the bad deeds he's committed.

Talk of Orochimaru needing Sasuke's body as a container soon was surfacing more frequently as gossip around the hideout. The thought of that happening always sickened you and you hated Orochimaru all the more for always wanting to destroy the people you care for.

'Not that I really _care_ for Sasuke, so much as I think of him as the only one I can talk to in this horrible place…' You reminded yourself as you easily caught up with the Uchiha.

His gait was ragged and painfully slow so he hadn't gotten far.

"Hey Sasuke, promise me you'll always be you." You suddenly blurted.

"Hnn?" While slinking along, Sasuke looked at you oddly.

But you couldn't help asking or even pushing for a promise that Sasuke wouldn't let Orochimaru win and take over his being.

"What are you talking about all of a sudden, idiot? Of course I'll always be me." He scoffed, continuing along as if it wasn't even a thing to question.

His rash overconfidence somehow soothed you. You shook your head, laughing, but nonetheless ducked under his arm and decided to help him reach is room.

'Ugh, I spoil him.' You bitterly smiled.

o-o-o-o-o-o

"Sasuke, please!" You whined, nudging him in an annoyed manner.

"Turn over onto your side already." You ordered, glaring at the unwilling shinobi laying before you in bed. "I can't treat you if you don't move."

"Make me." He said childishly and bluntly. He stared at you as if daring you to take action.

Pinching one of Sasuke's more shallow cuts, you tittered evilly as he winced at the sudden pain and you were able to swiftly turn him to the side – not wasting the opportunity.

"Why thank you. You're so compliant." You praised him sardonically.

Sasuke merely 'hmph-ed'. Occasionally, he liked to make things difficult for you because your frustration entertained him. So you didn't feel bad hurting him a little in return.

Concentrating on your jutsu, you drew water from the air and enveloped Sasuke's deeper wounds in liquid – commencing the slow process of mending them thoroughly.

"I nailed you good during our spar." You triumphantly bragged.

Since Sasuke was turned towards you, you met his gaze only to see him roll his eyes as you motioned to the injury you'd inflicted.

"And what? Are you ignoring my well placed attacks?" He retorted, motioning to the injuries you had sustained while sparring passionately with the powerful Uchiha.

You grimaced while Sasuke chuckled at your reaction. Not a second later, you loosened up and found yourself giggling along with his infectious good mood.

Wrapping up the healing session, you dressed the rest of Sasuke's wounds that you didn't think would need instant healing.

"All done here. Well, I'm off. I need to address my injuries as well." You nonchalantly informed your partner, waving as you walked to the exit.

Instead of the usual nod of acknowledgement, Sasuke spoke. "Before you go, I have something for you on top of the drawers."

"Something for me…?" You were hesitant, surprised, and more than a little curious. Sasuke had never given you anything before except sparring tips.

You traipsed towards plain, wooden drawers and found an informational scroll along with a packet.

"Take them and consider it a gift." Sasuke blandly remarked, as if he was commenting on the weather rather than kindly offering you what he called a 'gift'.

You gently nodded. Upon closer inspection of the scroll, you noticed Orochimaru's insidious seal. Such a seal was engraved only on secret documents.

"Wait, this can't be. How?" You gave Sasuke a big grin.

"Have the contents finally dawned upon you? I obtained that from Orochimaru's personal archives." There was a mild air of haughtiness to his deep voice.

"No way! Then this is what I've been searching for?" You confirmed, still in disbelief.

Sasuke merely shrugged, smirking. Suddenly you rushed up to him. He was tiredly resting on his thin bedding while you ruffled his soft, disheveled hair.

Groaning, Sasuke swatted you away. A slight smile lit his usually grungy, apathetic expression. "Get out of here and go read it already."

"Yes, I'll do just that!"

"I know, so go." He ushered you out with a flick of his wrist.

"I owe you." You asserted before charging into your small dwelling, just a room away.

Flipping a switch, synthetic lighting illuminated your bare, unpleasant room. Although you dreaded this pitiful excuse of a bedroom, it was one of the best places to stay because it had actual electricity connected and had a private bathroom attached to it. Many of the other locations within the base lacked basic amenities, and if that wasn't bad enough, the poor prisoners had it worse. They essentially lived in their own filth since Orochimaru didn't care enough to clean up after them. There were numerous prisoners in the hideout you were currently staying at. Most were sacrifices to the giant snake, Manda, though many were used for cruel experimentations.

Though you were eager to rip into the information Sasuke had spontaneously gifted you, you thought it'd be best to prioritize your wounds and heal yourself. You safely tucked the scroll and packet into your dresser, grabbed some clothes, and walked into the bathroom. Turning the hot water knob, you gave the shower time to turn warm and placed your clothes down neatly. You undressed quickly and stepped through the shower curtain - the moist, warm environment was inviting.

Despite wanting to hurry, you sighed in relaxation. The wounds you'd procured stung as heated water ran over them. Bending the water gracefully, you watched as shapeless fluid followed the gestures of your hands and fingers. The running water from the showerhead circled your body. Twirling the liquid around, you focused it on areas you were bleeding from and other places you had been grazed or sliced. Effortlessly, you finished mending your flesh in no time. You dropped the water and it fell all at once – making a satisfyingly loud splashing noise.

Remembering the scroll laying patiently in your drawer and the vital information it contained, was enough to get you to quickly finish the rest of your soothing shower. Hastily, you yanked on your clothes. The typical white dress and dark, mesh undershirt you had been wearing for a couple of years lay disheveled upon your form. You straightened out the cloth and pulled on the pair of fitted black shorts you usually wore beneath your double side slit dress.

Upon your arrival at this damned place, you remember Kabuto tried to get you to wear that gross purple rope belt. You shot it down not only because it looked tacky, but also because Orochimaru himself donned the clothing item – and you definitely didn't want to match with a disturbing, murderous asshole.

Giddy with anticipation, you hurried out of the bathroom.

If the scroll contained what you thought it did, you would be eternally grateful to Sasuke. You were never allowed away from the base unless it was for official business – not like the Uchiha, whom was able to freely roam. You don't know when he found the time to snatch anything from the data archives, but you weren't going to question it. For as long as you could remember, you were curious as to the events surrounding your parent's murder.

In Kirigakure, kekkei genkai were frowned upon – even if one was from a big, prominent clan. Shinobi and children alike would be murdered if they were found to have a kekkei genkai. That practice was slowly changing, but not fast enough. Your parents wanted you to live a life where you didn't have to hide your abilities – that much was obvious. They were killed for fleeing Kiri, becoming missing nin, and trying to hide a kekkei-genkai user. However, what was weird to you was that both you and your parents were being so heavily monitored in the first place…

Someone like Orochimaru had connections, so no doubt that anything taken from his personal archives would contain valuable and rare information that the Leaf wouldn't have. While you stilled lived in Konoha, you snuck into Root's hidden archives to look into your parent's murder. Sadly, there was only general information on your clan. Stuff you already knew. But this time you'd surely get the information you were seeking.

As you were halfway across the room, nearing your dresser, the door slammed open. You were greeted by a pair of narrowed, yellow orbs – vertically slit pupils resting on your energetic figure.

"Orochimaru? What are you doing here?!" Your entire body began to slacken, as if all life had been drained out of it by your unexpected visitor.

Despite living at his base, you never really had a lot of face to face contact with Orochimaru. When it happened, it was rare and always unpleasant.

Laughing darkly at your reaction, the pallid man approached you.

"You've gone far, far too long without the seal." Orochimaru enunciated steadily, noticing the repulsion in your expression as he spoke and grew ever closer.

"Today is the day you finally receive it." He curtly sang.

Your eyes widened, arms automatically rising as if to shield yourself from attack.

You knew it was useless though. No matter how you defended yourself, Orochimaru was going to get what he wanted. You wouldn't be able to fend him off forever since you lived at his hideout.

Fighting your reflexes, Orochimaru grinned maniacally as he shot his right hand forward, each finger glowing an apprehensive dark purple. He sharply jabbed you a couple of millimeters below where the previous, distasteful branding mark he had inflicted was - amid your collarbones.

You did all you could from screaming uncontrollably in agony. You didn't want to please Orochimaru with your pained expressions. To deal with the unbearable burning, you clutched your left forearm in your right hand and dug your nails deeply into the soft skin. Plenty of crimson liquid was drawn - your precious blood streaming down and dripping off your abused limb.

As you sank to the floor, Orochimaru walked away tranquilly – leaving you to your anguish.

Confused and disoriented, you crawled lethargically to your bed – barely able to distinguish your surroundings.

'Why now of all times? What type of seal is he talking about? Is it the cursed seal this time?' Your thoughts echoed in your brain – endlessly bouncing around in your skull.

This seal was definitely different from the first mark Orochimaru placed on you that seemingly did nothing but exist.

You felt like you were on fire as you trembled horrendously. It took all your strength and perseverance to not scream and pass out, although you almost wanted to give up and be rendered unconscious – that way you'd escape the pulsating pain.

Curling up in a ball underneath your sheets, you spasmed as your fingers heedlessly brushed the area where a new, onyx symbol had appeared – contrasting your pale skin tone.

You tensed as you heard footsteps coming down the hallway. They sounded as if they were headed in the direction of your room. You cowered and fell limp, thinking it could be Orochimaru back again for round two. To your immediate dismay, you heard the footsteps stop in front of your doorway.

Breathing raggedly, you heard the door creak open - your vision shrouded by plush covers.

Instantly, the warmth of the blankets dissipated as they were ripped off. You gasped, too tired and jaded due to the intense pain of the cursed mark to react properly and defensively.

Realization churned through your mind, your guard fell, and your heart beat slowed instantaneously.

"Oh, it's just you, Sasuke…" You groaned out wearily, relief evident in your voice.

You willed your body to force itself up despite still being awash in a sea of misery.

"Dinner's ready – it's been served early." Sasuke replied emotionlessly.

As he took in your state and his gaze traveled down to your arm, he frowned in a mystified manner.

"Why are you still bleeding? What happened to you?" Sasuke queried, snatching your bleeding arm towards him as you cringed in fiery pain.

You noted how prominently your vivid blood stained your once pure, white dress. Sasuke studied the gouging wounds you created when you clawed at your own flesh, and then eyed your other arm as your hand reached up unconsciously to the cursed mark Orochimaru had just bestowed upon you.

"Damn it!" He hissed indignantly once he recognized the new seal you bore.

"A cursed seal? This throws everything off… Tell me when you're better." Sasuke rattled off menacingly.

He left coolly, suppressing his former rage easily - as if he'd slipped on a mask.

Despite your condition, you sat up – bemused - wondering _what_ had been thrown off by you feeling like crud for a while. Was there something Sasuke was planning? He sprung up the classified documents on you today, and Orochimaru was getting sicker – weak enough to need a new vassal. Perhaps Sasuke was making some moves against the Sannin? You can't say you wouldn't support him if he was going to kill the bastard.

Pondering the subject, you nursed your arm – using as little chakra as you could to stop the blood and repair your skin. Though you needed to head to the kitchen to eat soon, if you even could in your condition, you decided to read the classified documents before being interrupted again by someone or something.

Standing weakly up, you staggered to your dresser and pulled out the data scroll and the accompanying envelope. You stumbled back to your bed and crawled in.

You first started with the bulky packet. Inside you found a picture with an elaborately adorned, carved frame. Pretty, blue sequins and water symbols caught your eye. In the picture was three people – happy and joyful.

You recognized your parents immediately. Your mom was pregnant and the child in the photo was a girl you'd never seen before.

'Naomi.' The name flashed through your memory. You had almost forgotten, but your parents had once mentioned you had an older sister. They said she was in Konoha, but you'd never seen her. Where was Naomi now?

Carefully, you slipped the picture out of the frame - feeling the worn texture of the photo and finding beautiful handwriting on the back that listed everyone's names.

Before you knew it, a silly smile you couldn't get rid of was glued onto your face. Even if red hot pain continuously surged through your body, you were submerged in fond memories. A warm fuzziness spread from your chest as you rolled onto your back and clutched the picture close to your heart.

'Jeez, I guess I owe Sasuke even more than I thought previously…' You ruminated, thinking of ways you might make it up to him. 'And now for the scroll…'

Swiftly, you stored away the photo and focused on the mysterious scroll – ripping it open.

Once you did, aside from your cursed seal, the first symbol placed on you by Orochimaru began to burn. It felt as if your upper chest had burst into flame – the four black dots swirled – transforming into whirlwinds.

You clutched at yourself and whimpered. 'Fuck, perhaps I've set off a trap. I was too excited and naïve to not even think about that possibility.'

As time ticked by, the pain receded enough that you were about to read the scroll. Whatever you triggered was triggered, but that wasn't going to stop you from reading the data.

A large picture of yourself was the first thing revealed. Set up like a bingo book, you found general information on yourself and your abilities.

'So far so good. This scroll is definitely about me. It's even got the date I was admitted into Root.'

You unraveled the scroll further and it now relayed some folklore of the Mizushima Clan:

 _It is documented in the Mizushima's underwater archives and widely known amongst clan members that the Mizushima descended from wise Water Sages. These sages sought harmony amongst the varying lands and peoples that would become the great nations._

 _Masters of flexible water natured chakra, they set out to understand the other elements and share their water ninjutsu knowledge. They spent their lives studying the mentality, fighting forms, and cultures of different peoples with diverse chakra elements._

 _At the end of their lives, the Water Sages dedicated themselves to the teachings of ninshū – originally taught by the Six Paths Sage. The Water Sages, as it is told in Mizushima folklore, wanted to share their spiritual energies with everyone so that they, too, may have skill with the water element as the sages did._

 _By concentrating and storing chakra in the spiritual center of their pineal gland organ, located in the forefront of the brain, the Water Sages imbued and preserved their knowledge and power – creating a powerful new technique. Unfortunately, the Water Sages never found a way to share this technique and their abilities with everyone. However, the technique they created was inheritable by blood relatives. Select members of future generations were bestowed with the Water Sage's knowledge and robust concentration. Thus, Shinajii was born._

 _A water based kekkei genkai that acts on the basis of harmony and facilitates the usage other elements. To make sure this knowledge wasn't misused by those who held it, Shinajii bearers would never get access to the technique's breadth of power. Only Shinajii users who share their abilities benefit from the Sage's full knowledge._

"Nice. I heard the story once as a child, but I'm glad to hear the folklore again." You mused to yourself. Somehow, you felt a little closer to your clansmen and to your parents.

You skimmed over the Mizushima clan's history until you got to an array of reports written in Kabuto's handwriting.

 _Mizushima Research:_

 _Currently the Mizushima stand at the top of Kiri's caste system due to the efforts of Mizushima Sato. It is said that the Bloody Mist was suffering from rampaging, giant reptilian creatures that had been disturbed of their slumber. From what I've gathered, Sato eradicated them and saved the village, though my sources say otherwise. The Mizushima actually have a second, hidden branch of their clan._

 _I caught snippets of rumors about Mizushima called 'bottom-dwellers', but haven't heard anything much. These Mizushima 'bottom-dwellers' are a heavily guarded secret by the clan and high-ranking Mist officials alike. Since this second branch is not anything that affects us or the capture of a Shinajii bearer, this subject has been dropped from investigation._

You paused. There was another hidden branch of your clan? You'd never heard of something like this. Was it even true? Kabuto said it was a rumor, but he also said that it was a heavily guarded secret by high ranking officials. Your brain swirled at the possible implications as you read on.

 _Mizushima Capture Log:_

 _Mizushima Yori, Naomi, and Aiko are confirmed Shinajii bearers. Any one of them is a good target for capture. While the mother, Yori, is more experienced, the daughters would be easier to control. Mizushima Naomi is a Root member and will be more troublesome to kidnap under Danzo's nose. For now, my target is Mizushima Aiko._

 _Official Report 1:_

 _Mizushima Yori and Tetsuo fled the Mist. I planned to capture the youngest Mizushima and eliminate the parents with a new test serum. I was beaten to the punch. A mob of hunter nin from the Mist assassinated both Yori and Tetsuo for fleeing the village despite caste status. Spy reports about the incidence are conflicting. Spy X claims hunter nin would never be sent after such high-ranking shinobi from an untouchable, first caste clan. Actually, it was the Mizushima clan that sent the hunter nin after their own brethren. Which clan member sent the hunter nin? I don't have enough information into the complicated inner workings and political power struggles of the Mizushima. The question is irrelevant for our purposes, anyways. Therefore, I've pulled our spies from the Mist, and am keeping a tracker on the young Mizushima._

 _Official Report 2:_

 _Mizushima Aiko has joined Root and it will now be difficult to capture her as planned. Mizushima Naomi is a dead-end. On the night of Yori and Tetsuo's death, I've learned that Naomi was present. After aiding her younger sister, she was taken by the hunter nin. She is currently MIA and will not be pursued any longer. It will take a few years of preparation, but Mizushima Aiko is still our main target._

'Naomi… was kidnapped by the same hunter nin that killed our parents?' You were utterly jumbled. Did that mean your sister was still alive? Why would the Mizushima clan send hunter nin to kill your parents and kidnap your sister?

Now that you're recalling that tenebrous event, you remember that after your parents were slain, there was a girl that helped you reach Konoha. Though you don't wear glasses anymore, the girl that helped you wore the same type of frames, and her hair was the same chestnut color as yours. So then, you were saved by your sister that night?

 _Official Report 3:_

 _Mission successful – Mizushima Aiko has been captured. Stirrings of Akatsuki near our main base have surfaced._

 _Addendum:_

 _Mizushima Aiko's associate, Myouzu Hiromi, struck me as odd. He was researched due to his familiarity with our target. I believe his name and identity are a cover up. His credentials were already obscured and erased by Root, but now, I'm gaining clues that lead me to believe that not even Danzo knows his 'true name' or identity - just that he's valuable._

 _Addendum 2:_

 _Myouzu was wounded and poisoned severely during our target's capture. In return for the Mizushima's obedience, I injected Myouzu with the anti-venom. As of right now, his status is unknown. He must still live, but he's left Konoha with no traces._

The four swirling whirlwind marks throbbed, and you were beginning to develop a headache. In search of answers, all you found were more questions.

It wasn't the Mist leadership whom was responsible for ordering the death of your parents. It was, in fact, your own clan! Maybe Naomi was living amongst your clansmen once more since she was essentially kidnapped by them. You wondered who had ordered this chaos to be carried out. Thinking that one of your aunts, uncles, grandfathers, or grandmothers had sent the hunter nin was too heartbreaking. The rumored, hidden branch of the Mizushima popped into your head again. Did this branch have something to do with all of this?

And then there was Hiromi. Kabuto's report sounded ominous. Was there more to your dear friend than met the eye? He was an orphan, like you were, but that's all you knew about his past or his lineage. No matter what though, you knew Hiromi would always be your friend so Kabuto's report on him didn't mean much. You were simply happy that Hiromi was alive somewhere. Maybe, if your paths crossed, you could ask him more about himself.

But for now… you really couldn't put off dinner anymore.

You realized that you were hungry. Your pain was slowly ebbing and you found it easier to move around. If you didn't leave now, you might not get any food.

As you stood up, your cursed mark flared. You groaned, but pushed on. You weren't sure if you had a slight fever, but you felt fatigued and your muscles ached.

Tucking away the data scroll and your precious picture, you somehow drug yourself over to the kitchen.

Kabuto, Sasuke, and various other on-site henchmen of Orochimaru's were already eating greedily - as if they'd never eaten a morsel of food in their life. The small, dank cafeteria was claustrophobic with all the extra people inside. Nonetheless, you shuffled over to your seat.

You hadn't made acquaintances with any of the other Sound shinobi and honestly didn't want to. They were rude and vile. Many of them were also male, which made it annoying to be a female as they eyed you lustfully. You had even been taunted by the stupid men, but it didn't really matter because you knew they wouldn't and couldn't do anything. The branding mark, those four black circles amidst your collarbones, saw to it that they never so much as touched you.

If you wanted to, you could kill someone and make a demonstration out of them – that you were not to be messed with or insulted - but you never did so. You could never hurt or murder so aimlessly like that. Not in Root and not here…

Instead, you grabbed your utensils and dug into the chilly food that had already been placed at your seat far before you arrived at the kitchen. It was unpleasant to eat your unseasoned, watery broth cold, but at least the food was edible and nutritious.

Once you finished your 'delicious' meal, you stood up and noticed Kabuto still hadn't left even though he'd finished his food a while back. Sasuke had eaten and gone, yet Kabuto stayed until you were done and stood up simultaneously with you.

You shot him a questioning gaze, and he bent towards you - leaning in closely until his mouth was at your ear.

"Orochimaru's expecting you." He whispered.

Shudders involuntarily enveloped you, yet you hid it expertly and curtly nodded - following the smirking Kabuto.

"I just met with him recently." You half-grumbled once you both stepped into the corridor. "Does this have something to do with my new cursed seal?"

Kabuto chortled and nodded in response – as if what he was about to tell you was the funniest joke in the world. "Orochimaru's so devilish to force you to undergo this when you're already so weak."

You shrunk into yourself, "Undergo what exactly?"

"The process of escalating your curse mark to level two."

"Level two? I don't want anything like that."

"Of course you don't, but it's going to happen." You hated the enjoyment in Kabuto's tone. "There's always a chance of permanent death, just like when you received the Gaia cursed seal, but it shouldn't be a problem for you. Your body seems compatible."

"What do you mean by 'permanent' death? Isn't death always permanent?" You wanted to protest further because you somewhat knew what a level two ascension would do.

Sasuke has a Heaven cursed seal and can use it to transform into a powerful being with creepy wings. The cost is that the cursed seal consumed his life force. The tradeoff was too steep for you and you didn't want anything that 'amplified' your abilities. You were proud to wield a power that was completely your own.

However, you were suddenly woozy and drowsy. Your body stopped listening to your brain – your muscles limp. You felt very faint - as if your head wasn't attached to your shoulders.

"Finally, it kicked in." Kabuto gratefully sighed, presumably tired of your expected resistance. "Worry not, at least you won't be in so much pain after this process."

Falling to the floor, Kabuto caught you swiftly and proceeded to his destination.


	12. Chapter 10

A/N: The story starts taking off a bit more now! Hope you're enjoying everything (:D) By the way, someone commented that they didn't like Aiko. That's completely okay and of course I wouldn't take it personally! It would be awesome to know why she isn't liked. Any reviews are welcome – even critical ones. Of course, I like good feedback too for my self-esteem ~(^-^)~

o-o-o-o-o-o

Chestnut colored hair fanned around a feminine frame, draping over slim shoulders and blanketing the floor. Heavy eyelids lazily opened, displaying a pair of dilated hazel orbs. The kunoichi's pupils soon contracted, taking in her dreadful surroundings. She gasped for breath and struggled to sit up.

Amidst a room filled with inky, diabolical symbols, she was at the center of it all – and she was not alone. Standing on shaky legs and dusting off her filthy, disheveled, once white dress, she warily scanned the area.

o-o-o-o-o-o

"Where am I?" You questioned aloud, not expecting an answer.

You weren't even sure anyone else was in the room, or if it was all your imagination that you felt a lurking presence.

To your complete surprise, a cool, smooth voice explained the situation patiently, "Your curse mark has had its level two abilities unlocked."

The owner of the dark, alluring tone was hidden in the obscurity of the room, yet you could distinguish that familiar voice anywhere.

Stepping out of the shadows, Sasuke stood by the lone candle that illuminated the ominous stone cavern.

"Your transformation is very strange. Usually when a body is engulfed by the cursed seal, the skin turns an unnatural hue… and your body is supposed to take on a different shape. Curiously, this doesn't happen to you. Your transformation is hardly noticeable in comparison to others." The stoic Uchiha explained. His handsome face was highlighted by the glow of a weak flame.

Nodding dubiously, not exactly sure what Sasuke meant, you shrugged it off. You knew he was talking about level two transformations, but what didn't click was how he knew about _your_ level two transformation. You felt normal and your cursed seal wasn't active.

You clutched your head for a moment and noted your body felt stiff, as if it hadn't moved around in days. Not only that, but every inch of skin was menacingly cold – a chill that radiated to your bones. You weren't quite sure how to describe what you were feeling to Sasuke.

"My body feels… weird. Almost foreign and so cold." You murmured, desperately trying to remember how you got here.

Your last memory was of eating dinner, and then Kabuto talked to you…

"Ah, so you feel it too." Sasuke mused with a small smirk. His aloof attitude changed into haughtiness. "That's because you were dead." He continued idly, waving the event off as if this sort of thing occurred every day.

"Dead? _I_ was dead?" You were skeptical. Hazel locked onto dark, mischievous orbs.

Shifting your body about, you stretched comfortably - moving every limb to ease the soreness away. You felt too rigid and it was quite disturbing.

"Yes, dead." He mocked, tilting his head to the side as you slumped against the nearest wall and slid down it slowly - fatigue claiming you.

"A lot has changed while you've been out, Aiko." Sasuke stated, scanning your tired form analytically.

A strange expression of apprehension suddenly appeared on him. It looked so out of place on his angular, normally unperturbed features.

"Perhaps… you'll be pleased, or maybe angry?" He mumbled to himself.

Dazed and clearly perplexed, you steadily stared at the raven haired shinobi as he stood silently next to the dying candle – its flame low. Just as you realized the candle was about to go out, a flickering distorted your image of Sasuke basking in the light. Then, darkness fell.

You heard what sounded like a ruffling sheet, before cloth enveloped you and a warm hand wrapped around yours - tugging ever so gently as if asking you to stand up.

"Follow me." Sasuke calmly instructed as he led you towards the door.

You were grateful for his guidance since it was pitch black. However, one thing felt off…

Sasuke didn't come into contact with you much. Despite the years you had trained together, few times ever called for him to actually touch you in any sort of way. The only exception was helping him back into the lair when he was exhausted and injured. Yet, here he was holding your hand and leading you around in the dark boldly – his skin on yours.

The only words you could think up to describe it would be… 'odd'. And maybe 'nice'.

Finally out of the inky, black chamber, Sasuke nudged you forward and walked ahead. The corridors were recognizable and you quickly figured out that you were heading towards your room.

"I want you to change. Take your time, I need you to recover as soon as possible." Sasuke said flatly, arriving at the entryway of your quarters. "Afterwards, find me. I need to talk to you."

He left busily while you were disoriented, gazing upon his receding back.

You tried to recall once more what led you to this point. Earlier, you learned about your parents, about your sister, about Hiromi, and about your clan. Then, you had dinner and talked to Kabuto. After that, it was all blank. Now Sasuke was telling you that your cursed seal had been activated to its level two state.

You shook your head and numbly did as Sasuke asked of you. Mainly because of the fact that you were a mess and desperately wanted to clean up. You wondered what Sasuke was talking about when he mentioned that a lot had changed. Either way, you were a bit apprehensive over the way he said he needed to talk to you. The air around him was frighteningly serious.

What you found most abnormal about the situation, however, was that you hadn't seen Orochimaru nor Kabuto hovering around anywhere. They would've loved to sneer at the horrid condition you were in - that they had wrought upon you.

o-o-o-o-o-o

Taking a long, hot shower had always rejuvenated you and today was no exception. You didn't want to leave your relaxing shower, but eventually you forced yourself to. Sasuke's words were entangled in your mind, playing redundantly.

"I need to talk to you."

When you were done drying yourself and dressing, you sluggishly made your way to Sasuke's room. You peeked in and found him sprawled on his bed – staring up at the ceiling. His arms were contentedly folded behind his head while one of his legs was propped up. He tranquilly allowed his thoughts to consume him. He must've been reflecting on pressing matters since his emotionless mask slipped off. Various expressions flickered over his face in turn.

You cleared your throat and walked in. Once you'd made your presence known, Sasuke immediately composed his mask of apathy and wore it instantly.

"So, what was it that you wanted to-?"

"Listen to me, Aiko. Follow my instructions and don't run off." Sasuke cut in – far more rudely than was normal for him.

He seemed pressed for time and slightly anxious as he stood up and inched closer to you.

Severely mystified at his behavior, you agreed and waited for him to continue.

"I'll take you somewhere, but you might be shocked." Sasuke nonchalantly brushed past you and paused tolerantly – until you trailed after him.

Though your pace was slow and drained, Sasuke didn't say a word and matched your gait.

Even though you'd rested a while, your body was still affected by the level two cursed seal ascension. You felt ill and achy – as if you'd just ran to Konoha and back.

You and Sasuke traveled down corridor after corridor. Soon, it dawned upon you that you were heading towards Orochimaru's chambers. You huffed noticeably at this troubling fact, yet followed your companion as you promised you would.

"What? Unsettled?" Sasuke's entertained face irked you beyond all belief, so much so that you blurted out:

"I intensely dislike, no _hate_ , Orochimaru for all he's done to me and my old friend. So _ye_ s, I get unsettled in his presence because I want to strike him down. Yet, I'm too weak to do so and I don't want to give him the satisfaction of my anger." Your voice was an annoyed growl.

Lately you'd been beating yourself up about trying harder during training. When you saw the Uchiha's extraordinary progress, you felt like you were getting nowhere.

Due to your ferocity, Sasuke's demeanor became serious.

"Yes, he has done much against you. Even now, it's not like you'd be here if it wasn't for him, hmm?" The last question was asked sullenly.

You scrunched your eyebrows, "Um, yes, I suppose that's right… Although, my time here has not been as horrible as I once thought it'd be."

Sasuke closed his eyes for a second, thoughtfully, "If that's how you truly feel about Orochimaru, then right now you may rejoice. Though if it's the Aiko I know, perhaps you'll be relieved. I doubt you'd grow angry that you were not the instrument of revenge. Even if you did, I don't think you'd stay mad at me for long."

Sasuke's ramblings had piqued your interest, so you hesitantly approached the snake Sannin's chambers. His door had been left ajar, but you knew Orochimaru never carelessly left his door ajar…

"The way you're talking… it couldn't be…" You inched closer to the disheveled doorway.

Even before poking your head into Orochimaru's dwelling, you could see blood splattered on the floor. It was uncommon to see, but it wasn't unusual. Surely the blood belonged to some innocent, unfortunate victim, right?

Hesitantly, you peeked into Orochimaru's turf and were taken aback by the lurid scene of carnage. Blood drenched the walls and messy bed sheets of the Sannin's living quarters. Off to the side was a huge, sickly white snake with a thick mane of onyx hair. Its severed corpse laid motionless on the ground, wallowing in crimson bodily fluids.

You took in the snake's disturbing, human-like face and pointed chin. Its golden eyes were wide open and blank. Its large, unhinged maw was left open – displaying rows of white teeth. A hiss resounded and you weren't sure if it was all in your head or if it came from the snake. Either way, you shuddered and took a morbid, unwilling step forward.

"Not too close." Sasuke warned quickly, approaching from behind and covering your nose and mouth with the long sleeve of his white robe.

"The fluids of that snake evaporate and become a paralysis poison." He dragged you away from the sight of the brutally slaughtered reptile… the brutally slaughtered Orochimaru.

"That _was_ Orochimaru, right? He's not alive anymore? He's… dead…?" You sputtered in psychotic stupor.

It was hard to fully process that the carcass of the man who had turned your life upside down was next door.

"This is what I wished to talk to you about." Sasuke softly murmured. "Now that I have killed him, Aiko… you are free."

Sasuke bluntly admitted to the bloody deed while he studied the incredulity apparent on your features. Never had you imagined that Orochimaru's death would come so fast.

You rejoiced at the idea that such a vile man was gone, but you couldn't believe Sasuke had actually been so close to murdering him this whole time. "This is just so insane. I don't know what to say…"

"Insane in a good way…?" Sasuke quirked a brow.

"Yes, of course in a good way!"

The tense atmosphere hanging around Sasuke dissipated, his face warming fractionally.

"If you had changed your mind about wanting revenge on him, you might've been mad that I stole all the glory." Sasuke smirked.

"Don't worry about that. I didn't care to kill Orochimaru. I said I hated him, but in the end he didn't kill Hiromi. Now, if you killed the person who ordered my parent's deaths, I would be _pissed_. So watch out for that."

You narrowed your eyes, feigning menace.

Sasuke was plainly amused, "Very scary. I'll try my best not to incur your wrath. Even if you've admitted you're weaker than I am."

You placed a hand on your hip, "What are you talking about?"

"Well, you admitted you were too weak to kill Orochimaru. However, I completed that task quite easily." The smug Uchiha was triumphant.

You rolled your eyes at his childish behavior. His mood must've rubbed off on you, because you childishly crossed your arms. "Believe whatever you want…"

"Come on, can't you admit it?" Sasuke goaded.

"Admit what?" You played dumb.

"That you said you're weaker." Sasuke patiently and pleasantly stated.

You turned away without thinking, only to feel Sasuke grab your wrist and spin you around – his dark orbs locked into yours.

"I'll admit nothing." You grumbled.

Sasuke stared, his gaze alight, "If you're going to be stubborn, I'll just keep you right here."

"What's so bad about that?" You challenged.

"I see… you don't mind me grabbing onto you like this? Then how about this position?"

Your back gently hit stone – Sasuke's arms rose to entrap you on either side.

"S-Sasuke, what the-?"

"Admit it."

Suddenly you were very self-conscious. After all, the Uchiha was so close you could hear his breath. Still, you didn't want to give in quite yet.

"What are you going to do if I don't admit to anything?"

"Hn…" In reply Sasuke's grasped your wrists and pinned them to the wall behind you. Your eyes wide with surprise.

"Jeez, you wanna hear me say those stupid words that much?" You tried squirming away, to no avail.

"To put it simply, yes." Sasuke confessed vapidly.

"Fine! You're stronger!" You couldn't take it anymore. You were too embarrassed although Sasuke seemed completely unfazed.

"Nu-uh, say you're weaker." Sasuke's smirk grew.

"…"

At your hesitation, Sasuke hovered so close you could feel his body heat.

"Fine, I'm weaker! …asshole…" You squeaked out.

Finally, Sasuke withdrew and you were able to breathe easily again.

"You're such a douche." You complained.

"What a horrible mouth you have." Sasuke found the whole situation hilarious.

Meanwhile, you glowered and scrambled to change to topic.

"Anyways, thank you. I know you didn't kill that bastard in there for me," you loosely motioned towards Orochimaru's doorway, "but I'm certainly grateful and I'm in your debt."

"Yes, you never were the type for revenge - which is strange because you know the pain of loss. I don't know whether you're admirable or if you lack passion." Sasuke contemplated.

You furrowed your eyebrows angrily. "I _don't_ lack passion. Despite Orochimaru capturing me and nearly killing my dearest friend, I don't give him the satisfaction of winning by allowing my thoughts to be consumed by him and all he's done to me. Admittedly, I wouldn't turn down an easy opportunity to assassinate him… but I feel like Orochimaru's existence is dastardly enough that someday he'll pay for all he's done."

"Karmic punishment?"

"Something like that, but now that he's dead it doesn't really matter. I hope he suffered."

"His death was swift, however, I'm sure he mentally suffered at the notion his pupil struck him down."

You smiled maliciously, "I think so too."

"Perhaps you're just a weird case then. Too compassionate with an odd sense of victory."

You snorted, "My thought process isn't weird. I just think that hate can consume a person and I don't want to fall into such a state."

"Then my goals and what I'm doing is pitiable to you?" The air around Sasuke soured.

"You mean becoming consumed with hateful thoughts of your brother - enough to dedicate your life to gaining power to kill him? In a nutshell, it is a little pitiable to me. You don't live for yourself. Or at least, that's what I've seen over the past 2 and a half-ish years of knowing you."

With the conversation turning as it had, anger bubbled from the Uchiha.

"My life is _mine_ , it doesn't belong to anybody else. With my own hands and my own aggression, I seek power to punish my brother for his wrongdoings."

"I can understand that. I love my parents and yet someone took them from me. I've been searching for more information on who ordered my parent's deaths so I could punish them – and it's thanks to you that I know more about the incident – but I don't dedicate every fiber of my being to hunting down my parent's murderer. Hiromi's last words to me were very special. He told me to live happily and smile. If I was consumed with thoughts of murder, my life wouldn't be happy and I wouldn't be able to smile… I refuse to give in to the insufferable pain that's been thrown at me."

"So you choose to ignore the pain and hatred you feel losing your family? Aren't you living a lie?" Sasuke's voice was scornful.

"I'm not ignoring anything. I still feel the sting of their loss, but if all I focused on was avenging my parents, the world would be a very dark place. Besides, how am I ignoring my pain if I still want to hunt down and punish my parent's murderer?"

"That outlook of yours doesn't make much sense. You say I'm too focused on revenge, but you want your revenge too. Even if you don't kill your target, you want to punish them."

"…That's true. I'm not making much sense, am I? I guess all I'm saying is don't forget you're _alive_. It's okay to be happy and smile. It's not a weak thing to do…"

"While I agree positive sentiments aren't weak, they turn one weak because they distract one from power. That's why I cut my bonds."

Naruto flashed before your mind. "I don't believe that cutting bonds is the right thing to do..."

"I suppose you don't understand. The path I'm on is the only way to quell my anger." Sasuke's tone hardened in resolve. At that point, you knew nothing you could say would get through to him."

"What happens after Itachi is dead anyways?" You sighed.

Sasuke was quiet for a moment, "It doesn't matter right now. My time is better spent training than being distracted by such notions."

"Well… I'm trying to live with questions like that in mind. If not, I'd be lost when and if I ever meet my parent's killer."

"Living like that will make you weaker, but if that works for you, so be it." Sasuke shrugged.

You grimaced in frustration, "Do you really think Itachi's death will do anything for you? Other than giving you the satisfaction of knowing the one who killed your clan is not alive anymore? I beat Rae into a bloody pulp when I thought Hiromi was dead… I've already told you this, but I didn't feel good about it. And I probably wouldn't feel great if I killed my parent's murdered either."

"Everybody's different. But yes, Itachi's death will do much for me. When he is slain, I can then start rebuilding my clan."

"So you _do_ have plans in mind after your revenge has been enacted. All right, I'll agree to disagree. I can see that your revenge is something that would fulfill you. Having fulfilling goals would make anyone happy." You finally relented.

"You think I'm happy?" Sasuke's shot you a dangerous, but bewildered glare.

"That your clan was murdered? No. That your brother did it? Double no. But I do think that you're happy working towards gaining the power to enact justice on behalf of your loved ones."

"Leave it to you to see things in such a skewed light." Sasuke's features softened, "I don't think I'll ever understand you, but you're right that I do feel satisfied. I'll feel even more satisfied once Itachi is dead."

"You know, on the subject of Itachi…" You remembered that you'd never told Sasuke the rumors you'd heard about the elder Uchiha.

"Hn… what about him?" Sasuke's emotions shifted turbulently as the conversation stayed on the person he despised most.

"I'd heard some rumors about him in Root."

"… …I'm interested. What rumors?" The Uchiha avenger simmered down.

With Sasuke's attention, you continued on. Though, you had to be careful not to set off your trap seal.

"Take it with a grain of salt, but I heard that Itachi _may have_ been ordered to slaughter your clan. I don't know what the situation was - just that the Uchiha were deemed a threat and Itachi's actions were deemed necessary for the safety of Konoha. Such orders could only have come from Root's top brass."

"…" Sasuke remained silent.

You quieted too, not saying anything more. You couldn't read your companion's flat expression.

Shifting uncomfortably, you weren't sure if you should've said anything at all. When Sasuke burst out laughing, you nearly jumped back in surprise – speechless.

"U-umm…?"

You didn't know what to expect from him in terms of a reaction, but it wasn't this. Sasuke was laughing so hard, he wiped a tear from the corner of his eye. His velvet voice chimed like joyful music. This was undeniably a rare event.

His revelry elicited a wry smile from you, "Of all things, _that's_ funny?"

Sasuke jerked his head a little up a down, still emitting a rolling laughter. "D-dammit, Aiko!"

After a few moments, he calmed down – though he still wore an amused smile.

"I don't think I've ever seen you laugh like that, or laugh at all, really…" You didn't want to acknowledge it, but you couldn't look away from Sasuke's smile. He seemed gentler and unlike himself.

"It's simply too unbelievable. As if Itachi was so noble."

"Anything's possible…" You thought back to your first and only meeting with Itachi. "And that includes what you're saying too – that he's a cold-blooded murderer."

"Thanks for the laugh, but rumors change nothing. Unfounded whisperings won't move me." Promptly, Sasuke returned to his standard, cold facade. "I don't know if you're still interested, but I've recently learned what the first mark you acquired from Orochimaru does."

"I am interested." You perked up, "I noticed that because of it, most of Orochimaru's subordinates stayed clear of me."

"That's because it's mainly a pedigree mark, claiming you as a warrior of substance. However, it has a secondary purpose. It manipulates emotions – enough so that you'd never willingly raise a malicious hand against Orochimaru's person."

"My emotions…?"

"Yes, it's a horrid mark."

"It must be bad if someone with a cursed seal tells me that." You humorlessly chuckled.

"In that way, I'm glad I could help you. I would loathe to be controlled in such a way. Look, your first seal has already started to dissolve."

You found that while your ascended Gaia cursed seal was fully intact, the four black marks were fading.

If what Sasuke said was true, then it made sense why the mark reacted to you opening one of Orochimaru's private data scrolls. It was probably alerting the Sannin that you'd stolen prohibited information, and thus it was punishing you by causing physical pain.

"I did feel intimidated against attacking Orochimaru, but I didn't know the mark played such a great part in that. At least it's all over. Again, even though this was all unintended, thank you."

"Your thanks isn't necessary. However…" Sasuke instantly was reluctant to continue, "You don't quite agree with the path I follow as an avenger, but I am going to accomplish my ambitions of revenge nonetheless."

"Even if I don't completely agree with how you go about your revenge, I'm not a hypocrite. I'm not as feverous about my own sinful vengeance, but I don't look down on you or anything."

"Since that's so..." Sasuke trailed off.

"Yes?"

"…I want you to come with me." You blinked once, obviously astounded.

When you remained wordless, Sasuke was pressed into breaking the silence.

"I am not going to force you along. I wouldn't do something so atrocious to a person I respect. If you feel like returning to Konoha, to any _friends,_ by all means do so." Sasuke was disgruntled as he enunciated the words 'friends'.

Still, his offer was laid out plainly before you. To be honest, he was unsure and the tiniest bit apprehensive of your reply.

Weighing your options, you glanced at the distant man before you. It was impossible to read him, but he did seem to be pondering something.

As you reflected over his invitation, you realized that you would feel unnervingly empty not being Sasuke's partner anymore. After working with him for the past couple of years, you would miss sparring, practicing, and having conversations with him. Not to mention you wouldn't be able to use the amazing jutsu you created in tandem with him. You were so disturbingly adapted to your current lifestyle, that the thought of being a Konohagakure ninja once again felt alien.

Would you go with Sasuke and help him achieve his lifelong goals - no matter how dark? Or should you finally go home to Konohagakure? Hiromi wouldn't be there though… and you didn't know if you would even be welcome…

So, what to do?

Waiting patiently, Sasuke's eyed you unwaveringly as you began to speak.

"I don't know why you're so hesitant in asking me, Sasuke." You chimed lightly, trying to erase the intense atmosphere with a smile.

"I've known you and trained with you for a considerable while. It would be meaningless not to battle beside you. I mean, this is what we've been working for, right? To gain power. If our power is used for your ambitions, then that's all right with me." You said playfully - your smile changing into a small smirk.

At this, Sasuke smirked as well, an arrogant air forming around him as he did so.

"…I thought that'd be the case." He cockily stated. Confidence exuding from him as per usual.

"I wouldn't be so sure if I were you. I could always change my mind." You teased, nearly giggling when Sasuke's smirk dropped a fraction of an inch.

He must've been trying to hide it, because he turned around and walked off. You automatically followed, wondering where he was off to next.

After packing thoroughly, you and Sasuke emerged from Orochimaru's dingy underground headquarters. You trudged through dense forest undergrowth. Your destination – a human testing facility that Orochimaru used to conduct many inhuman experiments.

"Although I agree to go with you, I must request two things." You broke the comfortable silence that had settled around you.

"Name them."

"The next chance we get, if we are close to Konoha, I want to return to see it." You didn't know why, but you felt shy requesting this.

"The relationship I have with Konoha is unbreakable. I know the same may not be true for you, but if I am to be traveling with you – finally free – we must do this at least once."

"If that's what you want." Sasuke casually agreed. "The second request?"

"My second request is the most important out of the two. I must be able to travel to Kirigakure, investigate my family, and find out who sent the order to kill them."

"That's reasonable. If you're going to help me accomplish my ambitions, I'll help you with yours." Sasuke easily answered.

A moment later, he stopped abruptly.

Feeling Sasuke's steady hand on your shoulder, you halted in your tracks – peering at the cautious shinobi. He looked straight ahead, refraining you from advancing with his arm.

Sighing, Sasuke dropped his stance. "I thought I sensed something, but apparently it was nothing." He claimed, beckoning you to follow with a wave of his hand.

You shrugged, not sensing a thing, but you were curious where Kabuto had disappeared to. Had Sasuke had killed him as well? Not caring enough about the silver haired shinobi to ask, you plodded on – nearing a dilapidated, old building.

The Uchiha didn't tell you why, but he must've ventured here in search of something.

"Stay here, Aiko. I won't take long in this building, you should rest." Sasuke stated impassively as he watched you pant.

The strain of walking so long had finally caught up with you. Normally, you wouldn't tire out so easily, but it was hard to travel when you were recovering from your recently ascended cursed seal.

Forcibly slowing your breath, you relaxed against the squalid building. Relief washed over, and you sighed happily. Resting even for a few minutes did wonders.

You raised your eyebrows inquisitively as Sasuke appeared with another man. This person had white, blue tinted hair and piercing purple irises that bore right through you.

Upon seeing your enervate form, he questioningly gazed and you, and then looked to Sasuke as if asking why you were there.

"Aiko is my partner. She'll be coming along with us." Sasuke coolly and briefly explained to the unfamiliar shinobi. He then kneeled down and handed you a bottle of water along with a few snacks.

"I thought you'd need both food and water. I forgot to mention that you were passed out for about three days straight." Sasuke said simply, a remote expression on his pale face.

Your jaw slightly dropped and simultaneously, your stomach growled. When you realized how hungry you were, you snatched the food items and started eating ravenously.

'Damn, if I didn't have this food I could swear that I'd be hungry enough to start eating the new guy.' You thought gratefully, scarfing down the various snack items. You weren't even sure what you were eating, but it was delicious.

"I want water too." The white haired shinobi mumbled quietly, discerning your water bottle with shiny, greedy eyes.

"I thought you gathered bottles for yourself while I collected some for Aiko." Sasuke reprimanded, slightly annoyed. Still, he was kind enough to toss a single beverage the purple-eyed man's way – the receiver grinned.

You stared at the new guy's teeth longer than necessary – noticing they were pointed and razor sharp. So he must be from Kiri…

'I always did wonder how much it'd hurt biting yourself with those things.' You thought off-handedly, snickering.

When you were done eating, you tucked the empty snack wrappers into your traveling pouch to dispose of later.

With nothing else to do, you decided to politely introduce yourself. "I'm Mizushima Aiko. What's your name?"

"Mizushima Aiko, eh? The name sounds familiar, but I've never seen you around Orochimaru's. I'm Hōzuki Suigetsu." Suigetsu had a glint in his eye as he asked, "You any good at combat?"

You laughed and shook his hand, "Good enough."

Suigetsu mirrored your movements fluently.

"How have I never seen you around if you're Sasuke's partner? I saw Sasuke plenty of times." Suigetsu carelessly inquired. As your group traipsed through lush forest, Suigetsu was nearly breathing as heavily as you were. Maybe he was out of shape or in recovery as you were.

"Hn, that's because she was specifically my training partner. She was assigned no other objectives and wasn't allowed access to any of Orochimaru's laboratories." Sasuke interjected, eavesdropping on your conversation.

"True, Orochimaru was very specific about me training exclusively with Sasuke, and during my free time, I was restricted to the main headquarters. Meeting Orochimaru's other subordinates or test subjects was off limits." You shrugged, taking a sip of water.

"Ah, so you were one of Orochimaru's sheltered favorites." Suigetsu mused, now interested in testing out your abilities even more as he peered over to you and grinned.

You lightly laughed at his devious expression. Not a moment later, he chugged an entire bottle of water down. His amethyst orbs glittered as he viewed your share of water and frowned.

"Sasuke~" Suigetsu sang, holding up his barren bottle. "Give me another one of those—Uagh?!"

Suigetsu watched in confusion as swirling water formed around him and neatly filled his bottle to the brim.

"Holy balls! This bottle is magic?!" He exclaimed, dumbfounded.

"That would be amazing, but no. Free refills provided by yours truly." You smiled, twirling water around Suigetsu's head – his eyes bugging out.

"Damn… that's too legitimate. I must learn your skills." Suigetsu chuckled, partaking in his newfound beverage. "The most surprising part is that you don't have to use a jutsu to create the water, it just forms."

"It doesn't form from nothing. My kekkei-genkai manifests water from my chakra, or it borrows water from the environment in some shape or form. For drinkability, I purify the water a bit."

"Details." Suigetsu chimed, finishing his drink once again before glancing at you hopefully.

Rolling your eyes playfully, you filled his container - separating any microscopic pathogens from pure water.

As your group continued traveling along a dirt path, Sasuke walked ahead – completely quiet. It wasn't peculiar for Sasuke to stay quiet, but usually when the two of you were together, he would sarcastically comment on something.

"Wait a minute, you said your family name was Mizushima?" Suigetsu randomly contemplated. "I could've sworn I've heard of the Mizushima clan back in Kirigakure." He said slowly, ponderously.

"My clan is in Kiri and I used to live in Kirigakure when I was a child. I don't remember the village too much, but the misty, rainy forests were mesmerizing."

"Ah! I finally remember! When I was a kid, I used to know a Mizushima." Suigetsu shouted suddenly, his face lighting up with recognition.

"The Mizushima are respected and highly ranked in the caste. They are sought out as battle companions because they give their partners mastery over their elemental chakra types. They also wield glorious water freely~ What a dream." Suigetsu gushed, clasping his hands together.

He rushed up to you, and grabbed both of your hands – as if admiring their water wielding capabilities.

You sheepishly giggled, "It's nothing, I don't really do anything. It's all thanks to my sage ancestors that shared their knowledge."

"I'd heard some Mizushima were regarded with as much esteem as the Mist's Seven Swordsmen. Man, the Mist used to be so old fashioned – killing kekkei-genkai users left and right, huh? But it's an honor to meet the only Shinajii user of the clan! Wasn't the most powerful Shinajii user was killed in the fire country a few years back? Then, one of the other users vanished and is probably dead."

"We're here, Suigetsu."

Sasuke lowly interrupted the white haired shinobi's babbling - halting in front of a gigantic bridge.

You felt an aura of heaviness and gloom settle upon you once Suigetsu mentioned your mom and sister. What hurt was that he was probably right. Your sister _is_ probably dead if she was kidnapped when you were still a kid…

Luckily, coincidentally or not, Sasuke had stopped Suigetsu from continuing the depressing subject any further. You tried to shake off the impending melancholy you would feel if you dwelled on the subject. Instead, you focused on your surroundings.

"The Great Naruto Bridge?" Your head tilted as you peered at the sign.

Immediately, your mind flashed back to the fight you had with Gaara during Konoha's invasion. It was ironic that this bridge had been named after the stubborn, blonde, Leaf shinobi that Sasuke had felt intimidated and jealous of before. You weren't sure if that was the case anymore, seeing as how Sasuke's ego had inflated since then, but the irony was still hilarious.

"Heh." The Uchiha scoffed inaudibly, gazing up at the large sign – a competitive gleam in his eye.

"Sasuke?" Suigetsu questioned, looking back and forth from his companion to the sign.

"…It's nothing. Let's go." Sasuke dismissed hastily - wandering atop the stable, beautiful bridge.

"Naruto… it's hard to forget a person like him – especially with his loud personality. You've known him since you were a kid, right?" You aimed your words towards Sasuke - teasing him slightly by bringing up his old life in Konoha.

"Yes." Was all Sasuke uttered as he gazed off the side of the bridge – motivation laced in his every movement – intent on arriving at his destination quickly.

You had never been to the Land of Waves before, but Sasuke seemed to know where he was going. Perhaps he's visited the location previously?

"Wouldn't you want to see Naruto again on better terms than last time? He is, or _was_ your best friend. Plus, it doesn't seem as if he'd ever give up on chasing after you." Delight danced in your voice as Sasuke's emotionless façade slipped momentarily when Naruto's name was brought up again.

"Best friend? Sounds vile! You didn't seem the type to have one, Sasuke." Suigetsu heartily chuckled.

You don't know why you badgered Sasuke about his old friend. Maybe you simply didn't like how their last reunion went down. It was hard to believe that Sasuke wanted to cut off all bonds because sometimes he looked so lonely… It was your selfish wish to have him open up and gain more true friends. The path to revenge is cold and isolated, and you didn't want Sasuke to suffer that.

Still, seeing as how your last conversation on the topic went – the outlook of your wish coming true was bleak.

"Let's drop this, Aiko." Sasuke was taciturn, shooting a glare from the corner of his eye.

Unenthusiastically, you ceased anymore talk of Naruto.

Nevertheless, you hoped that someday Sasuke would warm up to seeing his Konoha friends again. He's got people that care for him – and that's a precious thing. Back when he was a genin, during Konoha's invasion, Sasuke seemed to care for all of his comrades too – enough to risk his life.

Your vision slid over to the Uchiha unconsciously – his face placid. He had already agreed to let you visit Konoha, but you wondered if he'd enjoy himself as well if he accompanied you.

As your thoughts meandered, you smiled. You felt as if you'd made the right choice in accompanying Sasuke, and you were excited to see where the day would lead you.


	13. Chapter 11

A/N: I started a new job so adding this chapter took a while. I'll be updating slowly but surely! On a side note, I was thinking of drawing Aiko. Maybe I'll post some art on DeviantArt soon.

o-o-o-o-o-o

 _The_ _Great_ _Naruto_ _Bridge..._

As Sasuke led the way atop the beautifully constructed bridge, your first impression of the Land of Waves was that it was a prosperous, yet humble land.

The town itself wasn't too big, but it seemed to be expanding rather quickly. Building foundations were being laid down and frameworks for new structures were being created in numerous places. Although this small town didn't match Konoha's size or degree of commerce, it still reminded you vaguely of the Leaf's homey, dirt paths.

You felt almost nostalgic.

"This place is somehow comforting… It must be the liveliness and the happy faces of the people." You smiled softly, not expecting the silent Sasuke to reply to your rambling.

"Everything's changed. When I first came here, this place was in ruins." Sasuke stated dispassionately - staring forward.

"Everything changes one way or another. It's good to know that this town changed for the better."

Sasuke let out a short, amused scoff - peering at you from the corner of his eye. "Baka Aiko."

"What?" You scorned his rude behavior, but Sasuke merely shook his head.

You dropped the subject, but you were definitely curious as to when your raven haired companion had first visited the Land of Waves.

o-o-o-o-o-o

Halfway through town, you realized it was getting harder to move. Right now, your willpower was completely consumed with staying conscious and in motion despite your weakened body.

To distract yourself, you idly chatted with both Suigetsu and Sasuke. You also busied yourself by looking at the many people and buildings passing by. Once your small group had traveled across the main town square, you realized Sasuke was leading you and Suigetsu towards the misty forest encompassing the Land of Waves.

Construction sites you walked by were all busy. You smiled as you watched workers bustling around like ants – carrying lumber and various pieces of materials.

One person caught your attention in particular. Mainly because he was still a boy and seemed too young to be working in such a vigorous, demanding job. You stared shamelessly, admiring the fact that someone so small could haul such heavy equipment around. He couldn't have been more than 12 years old, so perhaps he was an apprentice?

The boy in question suddenly met your gaze. You tilted your head to the side in sheer confusion when he stood still and held your eyes steadily.

Wait, he wasn't looking at _you._ It only seemed that way because of the distance.

The boy lit up with a bright beam. In no time at all, he was running towards your team - waving his hand in the air gleefully. However, he wasn't able to get close since there was a chain linked fence blocking his way.

"Sasuke? Sasuke!" The mysterious dark-haired boy yelled, halting on the other side of the fence.

You turned unconsciously towards the stoic Uchiha. Sasuke hardly took notice of the poor boy trying to get his attention.

He merely nodded in acknowledgement, mumbled "Inari," and commenced his travels.

It was kind of cute the way the boy, Inari, was utterly filled with joy at the sight of Sasuke.

"Where's Naruto and Sakura?!" You could've sworn that's what Inari had asked...

But the distance made his voice faint and you could barely discern his words. If Inari knew Naruto and Sakura, then perhaps Sasuke had visited this place with his old team years ago – and it looks like he'd made a friend.

You stared at Sasuke's back. In the past, you'd witnessed yourself how willing Sasuke was to sacrifice himself for his teammates. Nowadays, it was hard to think of the apathetic shinobi before you as caring. His recent confrontation with Naruto solidified your sentiments.

"Right here, Suigetsu." Came a deep, smooth voice tearing you out of your thoughts.

Erected before you, Suigetsu, and Sasuke were two derelict crosses. The wood was quite old, but sturdy - giving off the impression that the crosses would stand there marking the graves of those buried forever. The cross to the left had a sort of cloth draped around it, whereas the cross on the right had a huge unkempt, dirty sword towering behind it.

You watched in amazement as Suigetsu pulled the mighty sword from the ground. It was larger than you thought it'd be and deadly sharp even in its shabby state. It was probably too heavy for most shinobi to wield properly – and that included Suigetsu.

"So this is where the Executioner's blade was hiding. I'm going to take this Zabuza-senpai." Suigetsu chirped as he held the gigantic blade.

Suigetsu huffed the word 'heavy' under his breath and staggered under the sword's weight – meanwhile you tried to hide your laughter and horribly failed.

"Can you use that with your strength?" Sasuke smirked as he noticed your merriment and surveyed his fellow team member struggling to swing the monstrous weapon.

"Of course!" Suigetsu snapped, tying a holster around the middle of the sword and strapping the thing to his back. "The swords of the 'Seven Ninja Swordsman' were passed down generation to generation. I've trained relentlessly for this." He beamed, patting the Executioner's blade with satisfaction.

"Besides, I think it'll come in handy if we're going to get Jūgo." Suigetsu added casually, pulling on the sword's straps as if to test their strength.

"Wait, that's right. You never did tell me where we were going to go after this" You calmly stated, your hazel orbs swarming with frustration. If there was one thing you hated, it was not being aware of plans or being left in the dark knowledge wise...

"Hn, that's right. I forgot to tell you that we're going to pick up two people before we start the real journey." Sasuke mused, his eyebrows rising as he took in your befuddled state.

"Unfortunately." Suigetsu grumbled off to the side, turning his head away with a pout.

"Then we're going to gather a team, huh?" You nodded thoughtfully.

It was a logical action. After all, Sasuke wanted to go after Itachi and he's intelligent enough to know that he can't do it alone when other Akatsuki members could interfere. Even Itachi had Kisame.

"Who else are we going to pick up? Do I know them?" You questioned, racking your brain for anyone of note that you had met, seen, or heard of while living at Orochimaru's.

"Hah, probably not. You were pitifully treated as a shut-in. One could even say you were treated as a prisoner." Sasuke teased, walking back towards the town and motioning you to follow.

Narrowing your eyes, you complied, "That's because I _was_ a prisoner. Did you forget? You were there when I was first kidnapped and you put up an attitude about healing me."

"What do you expect? I'm not a medical nin like Kabuto is."

"Still, it wasn't very nice." You grimaced.

"I'm not a very nice person." Sasuke wickedly smirked, his dark orbs narrowing.

Something about his expression made your chest tighten. Somehow he was even more handsome and the fact that you thought that was bothersome and distracting. You tried your best to focus on your words.

"Don't lie, you're a semi-decent person. Every time I help you, you return the favor. And I'm sure there were times you helped me even when you didn't owe me any favors."

"Returning a favor is hardly _nice._ " Sasuke derided.

"It's _very_ nice. If you didn't have a conscious, you wouldn't be gratuitous enough to help anyone." You quipped.

"Stop making me out to be a saint."

"You're not a saint, but you're not as much of a devil as you pretend to be." You giggled while Sasuke's hardened features became softer.

He chuckled with resignation, "I've said this before, but I can never understand how you think."

Suigetsu, following along quietly, stared at Sasuke oddly. Never before had he seen Orochimaru's favorite – _The_ Sasuke Uchiha – acting so… human-like. The avenger was supposed to be unemotional and icy like he always was.

"Is it Aiko's presence?" Suigetsu muttered to himself.

"Hmm? Did you say something, Suigetsu-san?" You looked back at the sharp toothed shinobi whom had fallen behind.

"Haha, nothing. Just thinking interesting things." Suigetsu grinned, "By the way, drop the –san. It's gross." He scrunched his face up.

With a nod you smiled, "Will do."

o-o

o-o-o-o-o-o

o-o

"Alright, we're going to stop at this hotel." Sasuke directed, arbitrarily choosing a quaint, temporary place to spend the night in. It didn't look too expensive either.

"Eh, why? It's too early, isn't it?" Suigetsu took a sip of water, staring at Sasuke curiously.

"Aiko is ill and I don't want her overexerting herself. If she does, our progress will only be delayed further." Sasuke explained nonchalantly, gazing at your haggard form.

You honestly did feel bad, but only because you were extremely exhausted.

"I don't want to be a nuisance to the team though." You complained, crossing your arms defiantly.

"Don't be so willful. I remember when I first got my mark. The pain takes an immense toll on your body. If we stop now, you'll only be fatigued for another day or so. This is the best choice." Sasuke countered aptly.

His abyssal eyes bore a hole through your head as he glared at you sternly - almost daring you to go against his judgment.

"You… have a point." You finally gave in – your muscles screaming in relief since they'd finally get to rest soon. You had to treat your body kindly if you wanted to recover.

"Don't be against the idea or think you're a 'nuisance'. I'm all for relaxing!" Suigetsu grinned.

You smiled a little at your understanding teammates – suddenly feeling safe with them. They were taking care of you and comforting you in their own way. This was something that you weren't used to in Root. Back then, only Hiromi cared about your wellbeing. However, since living at Orochimaru's, you'd come to trust Sasuke. He wasn't so heartless and as long as you were his partner, he looked out for you - and now it seemed even Suigetsu was a kind person. One that you could learn to trust as well.

"Sounds good then." You smiled and ambled alongside Sasuke and Suigetsu - entering the nearby inn.

Stares were the first thing you noticed. Thinking back, all throughout this small village, your party had received a lot of attention. How did you not realize this earlier?

'Must be because I'm tired.' You mentally accused.

You gazed right back at the staring people. Mostly they were women. It was kind of… creepy.

They were probably ogling Sasuke. You noticed that wherever you went with him, he got this sort of attention. Put simply, you learned that a lot of females found him attractive. You could see the lust gleaming in their eyes.

You were glad that you didn't gaze at Sasuke with such impure intentions.

'If I ever did, I'd slap myself.' You snobbishly sniffed.

Today, however, your group was receiving even more consideration than you were used to. Maybe it was because Suigetsu was with the team as well? You had to admit, he wasn't ugly, quite the opposite. An unusual amount of girls were gawking – their cheeks red and mouths agape like fishes. Even some guys were gaping at your team… but they must've been staring at Sasuke or Suigetsu too. You didn't think you were much to look at, and you didn't like being in the limelight unless you were sparing or battling.

"Let's make this quick." You nudged Sasuke, uncomfortable.

Attracting attention was never a good thing, especially for shinobi.

Sasuke nodded and coolly approached the front desk. He bought a room from an older woman who seemed as if she was about to have a nosebleed.

You rolled your eyes as Sasuke received a generous discount. It was hard to not laugh when his eyebrow twitched with annoyance on his otherwise distance face. He thanked the woman stiffly and marched off. His annoyance was so subtle you doubt anyone else picked it up, but you recognized Sasuke's slight emotional changes by now.

Once you reached your shared room, you stared at the beds. There were two of them and they both looked soft and inviting. "I guess you want me to do nothing but sleep now?"

"Hurry up and relax. You looked so happy just now that I expected you to pounce on your bed already." Sasuke curtly stated, taking a seat on a black recliner in the corner of the room.

"I wouldn't pounce on it… but it does look comfy…" You were mesmerized as you ran a hand over the soft covers. You doubt that you had ever slept in such a comfortable bed before. The bedding at Orochimaru's was threadbare and stiff, while in Root you pretty much slept on cots with thin, scratchy sheets.

Suigetsu was way ahead of you. He gleefully jumped on a springy bed, sighing with pleasure. "What are you waiting for? This feels so good!"

Hearing no bed sheets rustling, Sasuke gazed over with puzzlement when you didn't budge from the foot of your bed.

"I want to change before sleeping the rest of the day. These clothes are filthy, but I don't have another outfit." You tugged a little at the white dress you'd been walking in all day. It was sweaty and quite dirty. You had been sitting down on the forest floor during breaks and leaning against grimy buildings - such as when Sasuke picked up Suigetsu from the laboratory. Earlier, you'd meant to pack a change of clothes but forgot since your mind was so groggy.

"Tch, I understand." Sasuke frowned. "Suigetsu, you'll probably want to change too?" His vision shifted to the white haired shinobi sprawled across a mattress.

Suigetsu shrugged, "I don't really care, but I'll do it. It's a good feeling to be clean when I'm going to be sleeping in such an awesome bed tonight." Happily, he sunk lower into the plush comforter.

"I'm going to the store then. Suigetsu, you're coming with me. Aiko, you should stay. Sleep or shower or something." Sasuke instructed impassively.

He headed out the front door, dragging along Suigetsu who grumbled at being torn away from his cozy position.

"Bathing _would_ be soothing." Once the others were gone, you stripped down and clambered into the bathtub.

You decided on a bath since it took longer than a shower and you wanted to kill time. Leisurely, you soaked in the warm water and splashed around, enjoying your solitude and waiting for Sasuke and Suigetsu to come back.

The front door flew open and then slammed closed. You could hear someone panting. Why where they so hasty? Surely, no one would hurry on your account.

A knock on the bathroom door ensued shortly after.

"Here, take these." Wheezed a worn out voice. It was Suigetsu whom impatiently pounded on the door.

"Can't you calm down? I'm coming." You replied irritably at the rude thrashing sounds Suigetsu was creating while knocking.

Opening the door ever so slightly, you snatched the articles of clothing Suigetsu held and swiftly changed. You noticed you had also been given some panties and a bra...

Snickering, a mental image arose of Sasuke awkwardly shopping for women's underwear/bras and paying for them at the register. Unfortunately, that probably wasn't the case. Knowing the devious Uchiha, he had probably made Suigetsu do the dirty work.

You slid into your new clothes, not really noticing what you were wearing until you gazed into the mirror.

"Jeez, what the hell?" You yelped.

Your hazed, perturbed eyes rummaged over your reflection.

"Shh, quiet, Aiko." Suigetsu shushed you, suddenly outside of the restroom door again. "They'll hear us if we're not careful. They know our room is in this hallway." He warned, sounding very disgruntled as he did so.

"Who will hear us? You know what? Never mind. I have good reason to be pissed off." You fumed, storming out of the bathroom.

Sasuke, upon hearing the ruckus, looked over. His dark eyes betrayed his shock as they widened, whereas Suigetsu's mouth flew open.

You stood before your companions wearing a form fitting shirt and the shortest skirt you'd ever worn in your life. The shirt was more like a thin sweater that felt silky to the touch and was dark blue. The sleeves were longer than you were used to – reaching a little past your elbows. The charcoal black skirt, in and of itself, was beautiful. It was tied to the side and clung to your waistline. However, it showed way too much skin since it stopped way above your knee. To make matters worse, your sweater/shirt rested just above your navel, so in essence, a sliver of your midsection and bellybutton were showing. At the very least, your lower legs were covered by long, black sandals.

You clutched at the fabric of your skirt, as if pulling it down would miraculously make it longer.

"You're both lucky this _piece of fabric_ that cannot even be called clothing has shorts underneath it. If it didn't, you would both be dead." You seethed furiously. "Who the hell picked this out anyways?" Animosity smoldered in your hazel orbs.

"It wasn't me!" Suigetsu innocently raised his hands in an attempt to shield himself from your wrath. "I only picked out the things you wear _underneath_ the clothes. Which is really annoying to shop for, by the way. You women have too many styles to choose from." He continued on hastily.

Your glare turned to the stunned Sasuke, who apparently didn't expect the clothes to be so… revealing. Suddenly a loud clamor started up outside of your hotel room. It sounded strangely like squeals.

"Dammit, those girls from earlier are back." Suigetsu hissed, peeking outside hesitantly. "Quiet down already, Aiko. When Sasuke and I went shopping earlier, a few strange girls started stalking us." Suigetsu grumbled, still slightly appalled and openly staring at the indecent clothes you wore.

Compared to your previous outfit, your new clothes were vastly different, so you forgave Suigetsu for staring. Still, it was irksome to have his eyes on you. You glanced at Sasuke and he, too, hadn't removed his roving gaze from your form. Suigetsu was one thing, but Sasuke was another. Merely feeling his eyes on you caused you to heat up.

"Yeah, yeah. Sorry for the noise. I'll shut up." You insincerely apologized to Suigetsu. You tried your best to ignore your embarrassment as you sighed and climbed atop your bed. You snuggled under the clean sheets, the comfiness already making you feel better.

"Just ignore the women, they'll go away." Sasuke murmured emotionlessly.

He breezed across the room and locked the deadbolt before returning to his seat.

"And so you know, I didn't think the clothes would fit you like that. I thought they might be to your taste." Sasuke said blankly, staring at your form hidden beneath bed sheets.

"It's not as if you look bad." The Uchiha taunted loftily, his attitude changing completely. You could almost hear the smug expression in his dark, velvet voice.

"You liar. They're probably to _your_ taste." You accused, peeking out of the covers. Though it's not as if you could blame Sasuke for picking out random clothes for you. It's not as if you expected a guy to be good at shopping for women's clothing in the first place.

"Hn, and what if they are?" Sasuke threw his head back on the recliner and roguishly smirked - dark orbs meeting hazel.

"T-then… you're perverted. Though I admit… the skirt is a pretty design and this shirt feels nice." You mumbled and hid under the covers once more - hating the fact that you were turning red.

"If you like the clothes, then I don't understand what the problem is." Sasuke closed his eyes, relaxing.

"Hey, at least your skirt isn't as short as Karin's shorts." Suigetsu added, chuckling.

"Great, thanks... but I actually _like_ to cover my body. Clothes are protection, you know?"

You scowled.

Only Sasuke could make you feel this infuriated _and_ embarrassed all at once. He had a talent for it.

'Who's Karin anyways? Maybe someone we're going to pick up?' You thought idly, your eyelids shutting with ease.

You were so drained because of that damn cursed seal. Merely thinking about it pestered you, but everything faded away as you laid on your side, curling into a ball. This bed was seriously the most heavenly thing you'd ever slept on – it felt like you were on a cloud. In no time you drifted off to sleep.


	14. Chapter 12

A beautiful, sunny day greeted you warmly upon stepping out of the humble hotel lobby. The vivid sunlight felt good on your skin. It was a nice contrast against the unnaturally frigid wind. You shivered in the shadows - your new clothes not shielding you from the elements as much as you'd like.

"We've got a long journey ahead of us. Be ready." Sasuke stated, drifting away from the Land of Waves. As was becoming the norm, you and Suigetsu dutifully followed.

Drowsily, you rubbed your eyes and tugged your sleeves and skirt down against the morning chill. Never an early riser, you trudged along blankly for a while. Stifling a yawn, you jogged forward to catch up to your teammates.

"Where are we headed now?" You surveyed your surroundings carefully – appreciating the beautiful, enveloping foggy forest. Birds could be heard chirping cheerfully.

"Picking up another member. This one is no doubt annoying." Suigetsu complained, critically judging Sasuke with obvious distaste for picking out such a bothersome person.

You were aware that another of Orochimaru's bases was in the area, but other than that, you didn't know much else about it.

"Annoying? Who is it?" You probed Suigetsu for answers.

The voracious water drinker was more than happy to partake in gossip.

"Urgh, her name is Karin. I can't stand her – she's so nitpicky about everything. If she joins us, it'll be torture. And I know for a fact that she _will_ join because Sasuke is the one asking." Suigetsu sneered.

"Right... I'm sure she can't be that bad. Being nitpicky isn't a solid reason to not like a person." You giggled as Suigetsu grimaced at your response.

"You'll see. I'll bet she'll get on your nerves too." He murmured under his breath, turning to Sasuke now, "Why Karin anyways?" Suigetsu questioned, making light conversation with the otherwise hushed Uchiha.

"She has a certain power that no one else has." Sasuke shrugged, staring straight forward. His features were aloof and distant.

"Eh, that's true… I guess…" Suigetsu replied grudgingly, looking from you to Sasuke slowly, before gulping down some water.

o-o

o-o-o-o-o

o-o

Coming upon a massive body of water, you felt like grinning - even though you had been walking for quite a while and your body felt like giving out. Merely being by the water side and feeling the moist breeze refreshed you unbelievably. A smile you couldn't contain graced your features - lighting your face up noticeably.

Putting forth the adequate amount of chakra in the soles of your feet, you glided along the water effortlessly alongside Sasuke and Suigetsu whom both stared at you peculiarly. Unable to resist any longer, you activated Shinajii silently, and twirled water around yourself while walking - forming different patterns and shapes in the air.

"It really is amazing that you can control water like that with no real concentration." Suigetsu enviously watched your spontaneous performance.

Smiling faintly, you never ceased creating enchanting patterns with the crystal blue water. "Thanks." You said absentmindedly, spinning liquid around Suigetsu's body as well.

"You look like a rookie entranced by a powerful jutsu." Sasuke spoke up, mocking your childish behavior.

Narrowing your eyes, you smiled sweetly as you controlled a large amount of water and sent it spiraling around Sasuke. He furrowed his eyebrows as if asking what you were doing. In response, you smiled innocently as you gathered the crystal clear liquid above his head and released it. Instantly, Sasuke was drenched. It was hilarious seeing him try to glare at you when his vision was blocked by the doused hair in his eyes.

"I could _easily_ remove all the water I spilt onto you, but I don't think I will." Your amiable smile from earlier turned into a cunning leer.

"One comment isn't enough to condemn me." Sasuke wryly rose an eyebrow as he looked over. You continued to shape water playfully.

"True, but considering all the things you've said in the past, I think you deserve to be punished every once in a while." You listlessly tried your best to ignore the still soaking Sasuke.

The Uchiha sighed irately, but seemed to accept his fate.

Turning your gaze upward, you were finally able to see your team's destination. The formation ahead seemed as if it were simply a pile of boulders surrounded by an endless amount of water. Squinting, you looked for an entrance to no avail.

Following Sasuke in silence, you pushed your vexed, pained body forward. Your sudden, fatigued state was somewhat surprising... However, you didn't dwell on it too much or you were afraid that the pain would become unbearable. You trudged on languidly, but were still able to keep up with your team members.

o-o-o-o-o

Sasuke rapidly completed a series of complex hand seals. In response, a huge set of metal doors rose from the watery depths of the massive body of water you had been traversing over.

You gratefully walked into Orochimaru's bleak, dreary base. It's not that you were particularly fond of the grimy building, it was merely the fact that you could rest that was so alluring.

Unable to force your body further, you leaned against a rocky wall - slumping into it willingly.

You were so exhausted that this small rest was the best feeling in the world. You had never felt anything like this fatigue before, but now that you bore a sickness due to the cursed seal, breaks in your travels seemed like heaven.

Of course, Sasuke who misses nothing, glanced back.

"I'm fine" You assured, breathing heavily yet picking up your head slightly to meet Sasuke's gaze.

As a show of good faith, you waved your hand and desiccated his body - freeing him from his water-logged condition.

He nodded swiftly, then monotonously stated, "We'll be back. You can rest here."

With Suigetsu in tow, the two faded away into darkness.

Sighing, you closed your eyes and sank to the floor – your muscles completely relaxing. You grabbed a bottle you kept in your satchel, put the rim to your lips, and drank breathlessly. Wiping your mouth with your sleeve, you contentedly leaned back.

A noise, one that sounded like a multitude of feet stampeding, perked you up. You stared down the aphotic hallway. It couldn't be your team making such a thunderous noise unless they were battling…

The stampeding grew louder until a multitude of rag tag people – most likely prisoners – came running down the passageway. Some were limping, others were holding their friends up in support. Either way, all of the worn, haggard men and women rushed from the base to freedom. Stunned, you sat there motionlessly as they passed you by without a second glance.

You smiled, unable to contain your happiness that these people, whoever they were, were going home. They had freedom, like you did now, and it was all thanks to Sasuke. No matter his intentions for killing Orochimaru, he had saved many people.

It was always shocking to see the amount of captives and test subjects Orochimaru locked away. Although you resided with Orochimaru for almost 3 years, you were shielded from the majority of the cruelties he inflicted on others.

If you had known people were being held captive here, you would've let them out yourself despite your current physical condition. Hopefully there were no prisoners left at the main base. Back then, you were too haggard and then shocked by Orochimaru's death to remember if anyone was locked up. But without any guards, even if there was anyone left, you doubted they'd stay for long.

o-o-o-o-o

Moments later, a pair of footsteps could be heard coming from down the hallway. Two other sets seemed farther off, but were still headed in your direction.

Suigetsu was the first one whom emerged from the inky blackness. His pale face was contorted into exasperation as his amethyst eyes flickered behind his form - causing him to frown deeper.

You shot Suigetsu a confused look as he neared your resting spot. "Are you okay?"

"No." He snipped. "It's hard to be okay when one of Orochimaru's willing henchmen joins the team."

"'Willing' henchmen?"

"Yeah, _willing_. That one there…" He jabbed a thumb behind him, "was an overseer and guardsman for this facility."

You stood shakily, Suigetsu offering you a hand up. Two more figures emerged in view – Sasuke along with another female. She seemed to be around your age. Her most striking feature was her vibrant, red hair. It was styled in the weirdest, most bipolar way. One side was messy and disheveled, whereas the other side was straight and smooth – as if she couldn't make up her mind on which hairstyle to go with.

"Guardsman? That's horrible." You murmured. That must mean that not only did Karin help maintain this facility, but she also subdued the prisoners. It made sense why Suigetsu wouldn't like Karin. After all, he was a former test subject. "Didn't Sasuke go to Orochimaru willingly too, though?"

"You of all people should know that it's a different case. After all, Sasuke _used_ Orochimaru. It's not the same. Plus, Sasuke killed the man." Suigetsu waved his hand dismissively.

"Yeah, you're right…" Your gaze flickered once more to Karin and Sasuke.

The red head clung fanatically onto Sasuke's arm – Sasuke paying no mind to her as he walked stoically. So this was Karin, huh? It was hard to approve of person that had been a jailor for someone as sick as Orochimaru.

"Wait! Who is _she_?!" A high-pitched voice wailed. You winced at the sudden intensity of Karin's unbearable screech.

"Karin, you're hurting my ears." Sasuke coldly glared at her widened, garnet orbs - shoving her off of himself in the process. "Her name's Aiko."

"But... I thought _I_ was the only girl here." Karin replied edgily, glaring at your weary form resting against a wall unsteadily.

"Does it matter?" Suigetsu cut in grouchily, walking out of the base and into the sunlight.

"Nice to meet you too…" You cynically stated, the hostile Karin ignoring you.

As she neurotically tailed Sasuke, a random thought popped up: that back at the hotel, Suigetsu was right. Your skirt _is_ longer than Karin's short shorts. It made you feel a little better about your outfit. Other than that, Karin seemed like one of the typical women you saw staring at Sasuke – very obsessive and demanding.

Without further ado, your travels commenced. In comparison to earlier, your body had refreshed itself a bit, but you were still very fatigued.

This was bad. You didn't know how much longer you could travel in such a state.

Forcing chakra from your body, you tried to emit a steady flow to the soles of your feet. You were beginning to stagger across the water's surface.

"Something's wrong with that girl!" Karin distastefully spat, not caring to use your name.

Honestly, you didn't know what her problem was and she was grating on you right now.

Paying no regard to the harsh, red headed kunoichi, you were surprised when you doubled over. A sharp wave of pain surged through you, originating from the cursed seal on your chest. Catching the attention of everyone in your small group, you groaned out in pain. The piercing, electrifying sensations that flowed through your body rendered you unable to move.

You didn't look up to meet anyone's gaze and you didn't look up to assure everyone you were fine because you couldn't.

Stumbling to your knees, you panted raggedly. The water cushioned the impact so you didn't feel the ache of falling. Struggling to keep yourself afloat and on top of the water, you tried to emit chakra from the different areas of your body in contact with the beautiful, sapphire liquid.

"If she's this weak, why is she even here?" Karin venomously questioned.

You could feel her glare and enraged expression even though you couldn't see it. It was hard to think of her as anything but uncouth since she didn't lift a finger to aid you.

"Aiko? What's wrong? Hang in there!" Suigetsu's shout sounded sincerely concerned.

"…I expected this." Came Sasuke's calm, dark, unwavering voice.

Sinking, you stared at the water below. It was still so enchanting although you could very well die by drowning within it. The blue liquid called to you. It was ever so inviting as you felt your body submerge into the warm body of water. Strangely, yes, it was warm. It felt exquisite on your sore limbs.

Just as you thought of giving up completely and submitting to the enticing water, a pair of arms grasped you firmly. They didn't permit the water to take you any further. At this new realization, you smiled, and melted into the arms of your savior. Whoever it was, you were glad someone was there to help you.

Feeling nothing more and hearing nothing else, your eyes glazed over. Darkness consumed your world.

...

'...Stupid mark.'

o-o

o-o-o-o-o

o-o

A gentle swaying motion could be felt as you regained your consciousness piece by piece. Though you were groggy and disoriented, you weren't in pain any longer. You felt as if your body was slowly regaining its normal luster and strength. You were tired, but it was more manageable now.

The gentle swaying continued and the situation felt familiar. 'Mikka-sensei?' You wanted to utter her name aloud, but it was difficult to speak.

You stirred a bit and noticed the position you were in. For some reason, you were slouched over something as hard as stone - only it wasn't so solid that it was uncomfortable. Your joints and neck ached from resting in an odd position for a prolonged period of time.

Not only was it difficult to speak, but you couldn't quite open your drowsy, hazel eyes. Wherever you were though, it smelled… good? It was a deep, yet mildly-sweet scent that invaded your senses. Although you couldn't describe the smell, it was pleasant and somehow familiar. Unable to help yourself, you nuzzled closer to the aroma. Wow, it was so warm… Warmth spread across your nose and cheeks.

Instantly, you were tranquil and content. You felt like dozing off again, but… you couldn't let yourself sleep more. Weren't you supposed to be doing something? You had to wake up.

Your heavy eyelids quickly frustrated you when they wouldn't obey your commands. They protested as you struggled to lift them with everything you had. After a great battle with your uncooperative body, light invaded your dark world.

Squinting, your pupils narrowed and you took in your surroundings. The first thing to greet you was a head of black, spiked hair. Realization hit you ferociously.

"…Sasuke?" You faltered, noticing whom you were slumped over with mortification.

Your arms draped along Sasuke's shoulders, immobile, whereas your legs hung limply on either side of his torso. Sasuke's long fingers were wrapped around your upper legs, securing them to his tight waist. His katana had been moved from his back to his right side for easy access - regardless of the fact that you were weighing him down. You felt stupid for not realizing it earlier, but Sasuke was giving you a piggy back ride.

"Finally awake now?" Sasuke turned his head slightly, his countenance detached, as he met your dazed eyes. He quirked an eyebrow as he stared at your expression.

"I-I... um- sorry about earlier…" You stammered, realizing that you had most likely snuggled into Sasuke's neck and had… _sniffed_ him without understanding what you were doing.

"Sorry? For what-?" Sasuke had found your answer strange at first, but comprehension dawned on his now sly, handsome features.

You shifted away from his piercing, charcoal gaze but failed at hiding your blush. This only caused Sasuke's smirk to deepen.

"Hn, this is the first time I've ever seen you red." Sasuke declared conceitedly, his arrogance in full throttle.

"Stop being such a jerk" You murmured silently, never meeting his dark, teasing stare. Though technically, he was wrong. Back at the hotel you had blushed because of him – you just hid it under the covers.

"…Thanks anyways for carrying me." You hesitantly breathed.

Sasuke shifted his view towards the path you were traveling. He scoffed, as if to say it was no big deal. He had a playful glint in his eyes as he felt you squirm uncomfortably on his back.

"Quit it with all the moving." He tightened his grip on your legs. You stiffened at the intimate contact and glowered with frustration and embarrassment.

"You can put me down. I'm not in pain anymore." You gingerly lifted your arms off of Sasuke's shoulders and pushed on his back slightly – as if to portray the message clearer.

"Yeah, put her down already!" Karin shrieked with anger.

Instinctually, you absconded from the sudden noise - flinching into Sasuke's toned back.

"What the hell?" You gasped into his ear, pinching the bridge of your nose to ward off a looming headache.

Sasuke chuckled at your response, but his good mood faded as Karin glared daggers at you and never ceased her verbal attacks.

"She said to let her down already, so hurry up!" "We're traveling _even more_ slowly because of her. Let's leave her behind!" "She looks healthy enough to keep up. Drop her!" "Why can't this useless water addict over here carry her instead?" Karin's menacing death glares bore holes through you.

"You _really_ want me to carry Aiko when you've been complaining that I'm slow and wanna take too many breaks?" Suigetsu's sarcastically said.

Previously, you had forgotten all about Suigetsu and Karin behind you, listening in on your conversation.

"Enough Karin. I'm not putting her down." Sasuke firmly stated. "It's better if Aiko rests a little longer. If she does, then she'll be back to normal. The exact same thing happened to me when my cursed seal was ascended." Sasuke rationally explained – mainly to Karin. Though, he did seem to be waiting for your reaction with amusement.

Vexed, you leaned into Sasuke without a fight. You wrapped your arms around his neck tightly – slightly punishing him for defying your wishes.

"No choking. Play nice." The Uchiha scolded.

You grumbled yet loosened your grip. Suigetsu was gleefully laughing at Karin's response to all of this. You scowled into the white cloth of Sasuke's robe, but decided to take his advice and rest until your group reached its destination - Orochimaru's Northern Base in search of Jūgo.


	15. Chapter 13

The pace of your incomplete team was slow and unhurried. This irked you to no small degree. Because the team couldn't travel any faster, you were still stuck on Sasuke's back - bobbing up and down gently as he strolled along without rush.

"I'm tired. Let's take a break." Suigetsu, the reason for the sluggish pace, droned.

*Thump*

Lounging lazily on the ground, Suigetsu gazed up at the rest of the group – making sure everyone had stopped. This time he didn't even look for a place to rest. He simply slumped down on the floor, his water bottle already happily to his lips.

"Refill please." Suigetsu chirped, his amethyst orbs searching for you. Despite your irked self, you found yourself smiling at the water lover's antics - instantly creating enough liquid out of thin air to fill his empty container.

"Thanks." Suigetsu grinned, his pointed teeth catching your attention.

'What a sharky smile~' You thought offhandedly, your hazel eyes shining with humor as you studied your companion on the dusty ground. You'd always thought this since you were a kid in Kiri: that ninja with pointed teeth looked like sharks. Though, few Kiri clans practiced the art of teeth sharpening.

"Suigetsu, not again! All you do is take breaks! We're practically already at the hideout if you'd just keep going." Karin protested, marching up to Suigetsu. Like a roaring flame, she exploded with anger.

"Maybe it's that giant sword you carry around. You should leave it behind so we wouldn't have to wait for your slow ass!" Karin nagged. She placed her hands on her hips, bombarding the content Suigetsu with sassy scowls and complaints.

"Oh, we're almost there?" You asked your silent leader - ignoring the rest of Karin and Suigetsu's fight.

"Yes. The base is 20 kilometers ahead." Sasuke replied, viewing his two team members argue relentlessly. From the small sliver of his face that you could see while on his back, Sasuke seemed oddly serene despite his aggravating comrades.

"Ok, then let me down." You hummed cheerily, shifting your legs so that they slipped out of Sasuke's grip easily.

Sasuke merely shrugged and dropped you swiftly. You were barely able to catch yourself from crumpling onto the floor ungracefully.

He smirked devilishly while you shot him a dirty look and snapped, "Why, _thank you_ for being so cooperative."

"For you? Anytime." The Uchiha's tone was mocking yet lighthearted.

Disregarding your arrogant teammate, you took careful note of your surroundings.

The scorching sun bore down upon you and your allies. Harsh rays seeped through your clothing and burned your skin brutally. You squinted off into the horizon: towering rocks and sand as far as the eye could see.

"Hey..." Sasuke called, requiring the undivided attention of his group.

You, Suigetsu, and Karin turned to Sasuke intently. The raven haired shinobi moved towards a fallen man that you hadn't detected before. He appeared to be wearing the standard uniform of one of Orochimaru's guards.

"You're Uchiha... Sasuke." The foreign man uttered breathlessly. His eyes roamed Sasuke's body for approval of his statement.

"I am. What happened?" Sasuke kneeled beside Orochimaru's former henchmen. By that time everyone else, including yourself, had gathered around the doomed man.

"The prisoners... they're rioting because of rumors that Orochimaru has… died." He gasped, breathing heavily. Those were his last words as he groaned in pain and then faded away. His body became limp as he lay in ripped, dirty, and blood-soaked clothing.

"Uh-oh, he died." Suigetsu unremorsefully stated the obvious. His vision resting on the lifeless man.

Out of the corner of your eye, Karin tensed up. Soon, a large rumble shook the earth. Your balance was almost lost as you observed a monstrous being landing on and destroying a gigantic rock formation.

"What _is_ that?" Suigetsu mumbled in awe, unable to look away from the being.

"My knowledge of the cursed seal is limited, but that's a level two transformation." You said calmly, steeling yourself to face the enemy.

You had expected to fight since the monster, or _person,_ jumped towards you swiftly and aggressively. Before you could even move a muscle, Sasuke slashed the monstrous being diagonally over the gut with precise accuracy. Blood splattered in a clean slit across the dirt. Once hit, the attacker fell. Their curse mark receded as rapidly as their breathing vanished. They were instantly dead.

"Well then, let's go." Sasuke sheathed his katana and advanced coolly, not bothering to look back at the rest of the team as he continued on to the Northern base.

You could swear Karin almost swooned in fangirl-ish fervor.

"So, what's the deal with the cursed seal?" Suigetsu started, his question aimed at no one in particular.

Both Sasuke and Karin seemed set on ignoring their companion, so you kindly stepped up, "It allows the user to obtain a great amount of power in two stages. The first stage is when the curse mark covers one's body with black markings. This increases the chakra and physical abilities of the user. The second stage of the cursed seal covers one's entire body, completely changing their appearance, and giving them an even greater power than the first stage. Though from what I've heard, the second stage is different for everybody."

Unconsciously, you placed a hand over your own tainted, cursed seal. Though the branding symbol you'd received when you were first captured by Orochimaru was fading, it still stuck out prominently against your fair skin. The sight of the two marks annoyed you, but the evil snake Sannin was a thing of the past.

"Eeeh~ Sounds pretty nifty." Suigetsu said carelessly.

"That must be why we're getting Jūgo. He's the original source of the cursed seals." Karin cut in knowledgeably - inching closer to Sasuke shrewdly as she tried to impress him with her foresight. When Sasuke utterly ignored the red head, she deflated a little.

"Amazing. I had no idea there was a person that had a natural condition similar to the curse mark." You mused.

"It's not 'amazing'. It sucks. That's why Jūgo sought out Orochimaru - to help him control his killing urges. Of course, Orochimaru wouldn't reject him. He was interested in his abilities." Karin snootily explained, bouncing back.

"Ha, someone _seeking out_ Orochimaru is something you don't hear every day. That's why I don't like Jūgo. He must have a screw loose." Suigetsu hooted, detaching his water bottle from his belt and taking a long drink gleefully.

You stopped dead in your tracks as you noticed a throng of human life standing outside the entrance of the Northern base. There were multitudes of people in ragged clothing – most of them already in their level two curse mark transformation.

"The prisoners... it looks like they've successfully escaped." You mumbled to yourself, taking in all of the enraged, powered up humans. No, they weren't completely human. Right now, they could only be called _creatures_.

"Wow. They all have the cursed seal... Wait, how can we tell if Jūgo is amongst them?" Suigetsu casually looked to Sasuke for an answer.

"Karin, is Jūgo in that crowd?" Sasuke inquired simply - his unwavering gaze never leaving the mass of prisoners that eagerly awaited battle.

"Ugh, hold on." Karin scoffed, forming a hand sign. Focusing her chakra, she soon dropped her stance. "Jūgo is somewhere inside, not here." She informed Sasuke succinctly.

"You're a sensor type? It's remarkable that you were able to figure that out so fast, Karin-chan." You immediately began summoning water. It swirled around your form malevolently, gaining speed.

"No duh, this is only natural for me." Karin soaked in your compliment zealously.

Suigetsu, on the other hand, scorned Karin openly as he grinned at you, "If she couldn't do this much, she'd be useless! And what's with adding a '–chan'? 'Karin-chan' sounds creepy and unnatural."

"If it sounds creepy and unnatural coming from Aiko, it sounds absolutely _grotesque_ coming from you. Ugly fish." Karin bit back, grimacing at Suigetsu.

"I was just trying to be friendly." You defended yourself. And for the record, you noticed Karin actually referred to you by name for the first time, so maybe it was working.

"Don't attack any vital points." Sasuke warned. His left hand reached for his katana.

You nodded. Even if Sasuke hadn't said anything, unnecessary killing was something you had always tried to avoid.

"Jeez Sasuke, you're such a Leaf nin. You're too soft." Suigetsu joked.

"Let's go." Sasuke emotionlessly ignored Suigetsu's jibes.

In unison, the prisoners rampaged forward - malice and hatred in their eyes. Though they were powerful, their physical strength was their main weapon. Their wits left much to be desired.

Running into the swarm of prisoners, you used taijutsu to knock some men unconscious while dividing the water previously swirling about you into many portions. Using your wind natured chakra, you sharpened the different sections of water into razors. Your liquid weapons never ceased their deadly dance - cutting and slicing into any prisoners whom tried to harm you.

Screams echoed against massive stone structures as your weaponry drew blood and rendered a multitude of enemies immobile.

Sasuke, heeding your jutsu, added his lightning to the sparkling, crystal blue liquid. You spread your waters out to many unsuspecting prisoners without hesitation. They howled in agony due to the electrical surges pulsating throughout their bodies and collapsed twitching.

As a result of your large scale collaboration jutsu, together you and Sasuke rendered most of the prisoners unconscious easily – hardly using any chakra. Your foes would be paralyzed and unable to move for a long time.

Once your party entered the actual building, you encountered more bitter, rugged prisoners. They charged at you incessantly and a few of them growled for you to get out of the way so that they could make it to freedom.

Though you didn't have a problem with prisoners having freedom, no doubt these ones would be violent and wreak havoc amongst nearby towns unless they cooled down or were weakened. With your features contorting into pity, you jumped into action - wasting no time creating large spikes of dark sapphire water and surrounding yourself amongst the formidable weapons.

"Suiton: Aranami Supaiku" You muttered silently, watching out for the enemies aiming at you.

Instantly, your water shot out - the extremely sharp, pointed spikes pierced surrounding curse mark users. A few of your spikes impaled up to three prisoners – the unnatural sharpness of your wind chakra allowing you this capability.

You'd noticed your water weapons were noticeably deadlier and faster compared to before you'd learned to use wind natured chakra. All the training you did with Sasuke to improve your wind harnessing abilities had paid off.

Suigetsu gladly took advantage of the large, open space you created with your jutsu and swung his executioner's blade forcefully. It seemed as if he intended to crudely hack off his target's limbs with his gigantic sword, yet he sliced his enemies with extreme accuracy – not wounding anyone fatally.

Karin, you had noticed, slipped away during the short scuffle that had ensued upon entering the Northern base. All the while, Sasuke continued his own battle smoothly. His katana never missed its mark and sometimes his blade moved so fast it was hard for even you to keep up. When he fought, his movements were so graceful and lethally precise that he continued to amaze you to this very moment - and that's because you'd seen him fight almost nonstop for three full years now.

After a while, you realized all of your opponents were on the floor, gasping for breath vainly. Needless to say, you missed all their vital points purposefully. But in the end, they still might die in this horrendous place... Their wounds were heavy and this base was isolated from civilization. You didn't like the thought of causing these people's demise, but they would be dangerous to any normal civilian.

You glanced down, only to be greeted by multitudes of blank, icy, glazed over eyes. You shuddered.

"I found them! The keys, that is." Karin gloated, interrupting your thoughts and sauntering into the room now that the prisoners were dispatched.

Suigetsu took a long draught from his bottle and holstered his blade.

"Karin, which way? Lead us to Jūgo." Sasuke ordered, walking purposefully into the hallways of the sordid, decrepit building.

"Who the hell put you in charge, Sasuke?!" Karin countered immediately, crossing her arms.

"God Karin, search for him already. That's basically your _only_ special ability. Might as well make yourself useful in this team." Suigetsu goaded.

"Hmph, it's that way." Karin testily pointed down a hallway, glaring at Suigetsu with loathsome garnet eyes.

In a bored fashion, Suigetsu took off, leading the group in the direction Karin pointed out. A little down the hallway, Karin stuck her arm out in front of Sasuke.

"What is it?" Sasuke seemed the slightest bit perturbed.

"It's really this way." Karin whispered in the indifferent shinobi's ear, suddenly closing in on him.

"Why did you lie? Suigetsu went that way." Pointing with his eyes, Sasuke momentarily gazed at his oblivious, wandering companion.

"I can't stand that damn loudmouth." Karin's voice was unnaturally higher pitched, as if she was raising her voice on purpose to be cute or something. "Let's go!" Taking Sasuke by the hand and blushing, she yanked him in a different direction.

Did Karin honestly forget about you following noiselessly a few steps behind? Just as you thought that, Karin glanced back at you triumphantly – as if she'd just won a prize. Her mouth inaudibly formed the words 'Mine. Back off.'

You raised an eyebrow, somewhat amazed with the audacity of her actions. After all, you had never been fighting with her over Sasuke… Fighting over a man seemed odd to you, but it was becoming obvious that Karin wanted Sasuke's attention all to herself. Perhaps she liked him?

You shrugged with a faint smile. Both Karin and Suigetsu were pretty entertaining.

"Let me go. I can walk by myself." Sasuke brusquely informed the red headed kunoichi. His dark, suave voice sounded exasperated as he tugged his hand out of hers. It was hard not to giggle at Karin's crest-fallen face since she tried to hide it so furiously.

o-o-o-o-o-o

"This room?" Sasuke asked placidly, coming upon a huge, metal bolted door with a number of locking mechanisms.

"Yeah, Jūgo's in there." Karin handed the keys to Sasuke. She peeked over his shoulder as he unlocked the many devices essential to keeping Jūgo secure.

"That's a lot of security for one person." You eyed the fortified door wearily.

Seizing the massive door's handle, Sasuke pulled it open with ease - peering in subtly as he did so. A roar resounded from within... it sounded jubilant and pleased.

"I'll kill!" An inhuman voice full of malice shouted. An orange blur flew at Sasuke, charging at the dark haired shinobi with unhidden delight and a horribly strong murderous intent. Sasuke was slammed into a nearby stone wall. The structure cracked and crumbled to pieces under the brute force of the attack.

"Sasuke!" Karin squawked right next to your ear, deafening you for a few seconds.

The red haired kunoichi tumbled down onto her knees with worry, while you merely stood there – no hint of uneasiness or doubt on your features. Sasuke wouldn't be taken out by such a straightforward, simple attack. Even Karin should know this...

Small pieces of stone rubble came trickling down, filling the empty silence.

When clouds of dust settled, Sasuke came into view. He had shielded Jūgo's attack with perfect timing. One disturbing, hand-like wing sprouted from Sasuke's back, yet he didn't fully change into his stage two transformation.

"Ahh! A copy, eh? Oh, but you're good. You're able to control it enough to do a partial change!" Jūgo shouted, a wild gleam flashing in his eyes. One orb was a pale yellow whereas the other was auburn since Jūgo himself was partially transformed. He scanned Sasuke, Karin, and then finally you.

"Aha haa, but look! This girl has a cursed seal too. It's the same as Kimimaro's… the _Gaia_ mark. I wonder if she's as good at using it as you are." Jūgo taunted Sasuke, enthusiastically observing your curse mark.

"We didn't come here to fight. I want to talk." Sasuke reasoned deftly, his voice irresistibly persuasive. However, Jūgo was beyond control...

The crazy, orange haired monster changed targets. His deformed, level two curse mark fist swiftly pulled back and flashed forward – aiming at you.

Barely able to react in time, you manifested some water in front of you and hardened it with minerals so that the liquid became as viscous as tar. Jūgo's punch was so powerful that you skittered backwards along the floor even with your shield intact. You were ashamed to have been caught so off guard.

Stunned by the rapid, forceful blow, Jūgo closed the distance between you with his arm reared for another powerful attack.

"Enough." Sasuke demanded so authoritatively that Jūgo froze for a moment.

It happened so rapidly. If you had closed your eyes even for a second, you would've missed Suigetsu's enormous sword come flying out of nowhere - crashing into Jūgo's outstretched fist.

"That's no good. You shouldn't attack others who don't want to fight." Suigetsu chided, full of pep.

Taken aback, Jūgo seemed bemused by the new presence. You took the opportunity to dash towards Karin and Sasuke, composing yourself. Sasuke stepped in front of you protectively - his eyes narrowing at Suigetsu and Jūgo.

"Looks like I found you guys at last~ It's not nice to lie to me, Karin. I know you want alone time with Sasuke but leaving me behind is no good." Suigetsu toothily grinned. His executioner's blade grinded against Jūgo's durable, leathery fist. The two shinobi's weapons strained against each other.

"I-I didn't lie to you for something like that! Aiko was there, you know! I-I wasn't alone with Sasuke!" Karin blushed immediately, stammering a bit.

"Ha, whatever!" Suigetsu ignored the red head after he finished pestering her, "I wanna fight this guy." He playfully challenged Jūgo, eager at the prospect of potential fight.

Wasting no time, Jūgo accepted readily and began swinging vehemently at the confident swordsman. A skirmish broke out. Suigetsu masterfully swung his executioner's blade while Jūgo maneuvered around the sword and attacked Suigetsu head on.

"Stop it, Suigetsu. I want to talk to him." Sasuke warned, watching as the two heated shinobi disregarded his words - paying no heed to his presence.

Sasuke growled under his breath. You froze at the tiny, but menacing sound.

Stepping between Suigetsu and Jūgo, Sasuke controlled two great, white serpents. They coiled around the bodies of the two fighting ninja and held them in place.

"Do you want me to kill you?" Sasuke inquired harshly, his dark voice growing increasingly sinister after each word he uttered. Both shinobi shook visibly with fear - surprised at the murderous aura Sasuke produced in a matter of seconds.

Speechless, you were rooted in place. Never before had you seen Sasuke behave in such a manner. He was usually unruffled, calm, and collected against enemies and allies alike. And to you, he could even be a teasing jerk, but you hadn't seen him actually serious about killing someone. Not since he saw Itachi years ago when you were first kidnapped. Nevertheless, back then, his killing intent was nothing like this. The tension in the air was so thick you felt as if you were suffocating.

In a weird way, it made you respect him more than you already had – since he could command such a presence and since he had the power and ability to back his words up. It was an unfamiliar feeling.

Karin was off to the side, blissfully gazing at Sasuke. Adoration was painted all over her face as she gazed longingly at him.

"So cool." Karin gushed aloud, unable to control herself. You huffed, her behavior suddenly annoying you for some reason.

Jūgo's cursed seal receded – or actually, his natural abilities receded - fear and apprehension finding their way onto his features.

"No! I'm doing it again. I don't want to kill!" He screamed as he ran back into his vacant cell.

Everyone stood in disbelief as Jūgo screamed, "Hurry, lock me in!" He then grew silent, huddled in his prison.

"That was… unexpected." The murderous Jūgo somehow turned so docile.

"I'll handle this." Sasuke stepped forward confidently.

o-o

o-o-o-o-o-o

o-o

"With this, all the members I wanted have been gathered. I'll tell you the goal I wish to accomplish." Sasuke surveyed each and every one of the four shinobi before him in turn.

"My motive is to kill Uchiha Itachi of Akatsuki." Sasuke's words felt like heavy lead as he articulated his older brother's name. As if he had to work extra hard to suppress the emotion behind them.

Most of the team stayed quiet, except for Suigetsu.

"Psh, figures. That's pretty much what I expected." Suigetsu drawled, flashing his pointed teeth in a quick, devious smile.

"In order to achieve this goal, I want all of you to lend me your power." Sasuke announced with conviction. "Of course, I won't force you. Karin, you said you had some other business to attend to, so what will you do?"

Noticing that she was the center of Sasuke's attention, Karin flushed.

You gave Karin your regard as well, "You weren't going to stay, Karin-chan? I'm surprised."

"Oh, ha ha! R-right... Well, I've thought about it and there's no rush. I can stay." After some further nervous laughter, Karin diverting her eyes upwards.

"Karin, when did you get so obedient? Admit it, you just wanna stay by Sasukeeee's side~" Suigetsu waggishly provoked the embarrassed girl.

"A-as if! Where would you come up with something like that!?" Karin growled, glaring at the wildly grinning Suigetsu.

"It was really just a lucky guess." Suigetsu cackled.

"You're wrong! My business can wait a-and Aiko-chan _wants_ me to stay, right, _**right**_?" The animated kunoichi rushed over to you. She looped her arm around yours and shook you violently.

"Sure, please stay Karin-chan. Just stop man-handling me!" You groaned dizzily. You were seeing stars with how hard Karin was jarring your brain about.

Despite the fiery red head being occasionally crude to you, it's not like you hated her, so you didn't mind her sticking around. Recently, her attitude had gotten better and she actually referred to you by name now. You couldn't believe she called you 'Aiko-chan' just now.

Suigetsu burst into laughter. "'Man-handling'! Pfft! That's a good one because I'm convinced that Karin is 99.9% man."

Karin finally stopped shaking you, "I'm _not_ a man! I'm 100% woman" The red head posed as daintily as she could – sticking her hip out saucily while placing the back of her hand dramatically over her forehead. "And see, you stupid water addict, Aiko-chan wants me to stay so I will!"

"More like you forced her." Suigetsu mocked, "My, my. Since when were you and _Aiko-chan_ such good friends in the first place?" Suigetsu was enjoying his little game. Irritating Karin, it seems, was quickly becoming one of his favorite pastimes.

"You're using Aiko _-chan_ as an excuse, but I've known the truth all along. When it comes to Sasuke, for a long time, you've been in lo-"

*Splash*

As Suigetsu was taunting Karin smugly, her angry fist collided squarely with his jaw. However, instead of Suigetsu flying back from the impact of the force, his head... it splattered?

You gawked, flabbergasted.

"Suigetsu, stop pissing Karin off. I thought I told you to cooperate." Sasuke sighed, aggravated. His cold, dark orbs pierced through Suigetsu.

"Got it. I'm sorry, Karin" Suigetsu loftily shrugged – his head was a reconstituting puddle of water that was slowly reforming on its own.

Was Suigetsu comprised of liquid? You suddenly remembered that you'd heard about this back in Kirigakure – that the Hōzuki clan has such techniques - but you'd never seen them in person. Now Suigetsu being a water vacuum made sense.

'Am I the only one who thinks Suigetsu's abilities are amazing?' You inquired mentally, staring at the bored faces of the rest of your comrades. 'I guess that answers my own question...'

"Also, I'm sorry, but I'm gonna stay very close to Sasuke myself. One of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist, Hoshigaki Kisame, is Uchiha Itachi's partner. I want his great sword, Samehada, for myself."

"You're coming along to get another sword? How pathetic." Karin sniffed.

Suigetsu sent her an ugly look, about to start bickering again until Sasuke sternly uttered, "Suigetsu."

"Yeah, I know." Suigetsu crossed his arms, "Aiko, what about you? You're coming along, right? Why?"

"Yeah, what made you join the team?" Karin prodded.

You perked up. "Me…?"

Everyone looked to you curiously – even Sasuke seemed mildly interested though he tried to brush it off.

"Put simply, I don't know what to do right now. I've been long estranged from my clan in the Mist and Konoha might not welcome me back with open arms. I'm sure they think I joined Orochimaru willingly since it's not like Danzo would report me as kidnapped."

Hiromi wasn't in Konoha anymore, so you didn't have a strong reason to return there yet. You knew you had family in the Mist, but growing up as a child, most of your clansmen distanced themselves from you with the exception of your grandfather and parents. So you were hesitant to return to your hometown either.

"You're a missing nin like the rest of us then, welcome to the club." Suigetsu proudly smiled.

"I kind of understand that. How it feels to have nowhere you _want_ to return to..." Karin muttered empathetically.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bring such a dreary topic up—" You apologized when Karin's face became cloudy.

"No, it's nothing. So that's your reason then? That you've got nothing better to do?" Karin queried.

"Well… I also think that I've been partners with Sasuke for a while now." Your gaze shifted towards the Uchiha's nonchalant form. "We've been training together so that we can both accomplish our goals. It'd be a waste not to use my powers to help him achieve his motives when he's agreed to help me achieve mine." You smiled brightly.

Sasuke shifted his vision away from you, directing it towards the ground - as if he couldn't stand looking at you anymore. Abashed, he didn't say anything as his eyebrows furrowed. Karin nearly ground her teeth to stumps at the mere mention of you training alongside Sasuke. Her mind swum with images of the two of you alone.

"Oh-ho, I see~ What a cozy relationship you guys have~" Suigetsu sang. To further distress the red head, Suigetsu asked, "Don't you think so, Karin?"

"Shut your trap." She spat.

"What are your motives anyways?" Jūgo suddenly vocalized – surprising everyone since this was the first time he'd spoken of his own accord after leaving the Northern base.

"To investigate why my parents were murdered." You looked straight into Jūgo's thoughtful, auburn eyes. He nodded in acknowledgement.

"Jūgo, what about you?" Suigetsu idly questioned.

"Kimimaro said that Sasuke was his reincarnation, and then gave his life protecting him." Jūgo proclaimed earnestly, looking at Suigetsu before turning to and addressing Sasuke, "So I decided to see for myself what kind of shinobi you really are."

"Then it's decided." Sasuke surveyed his team with passionate finality. "We will travel as a group of five and our team will go under the name 'Hebi'. Hebi has but one goal… Uchiha Itachi.

"Team Hebi…" Suigetsu slowly enunciated - as if trying out the words on his lips to see if he liked them.

You dazed off a bit, your teammates continuing to converse. You noticed that the sun was setting beautifully. The once overwhelmingly bright sky dulled, bathing the harsh, rocky terrain in mystic, purple shadows. Closing your eyes, you breathed in deeply - feeling the atmosphere around you. It was so calming.

"Alright, enough talk." Sasuke demanded. His obsidian orbs wandered over to your pensive self.

"We should go. We have a lot of ground to cover." Sasuke ushered his team onwards - his eyes never leaving you as you barely caught onto the fact that everyone was moving again.

You glanced over to Sasuke, feeling his stare, and studied him with mild inquisitiveness. Sasuke let out a slight, amused scoff and motioned you to follow now that you had snapped out of your thoughts. "Stop daydreaming, baka Aiko."

You scowled and were about to tell him to 'shut up', but then you had a better idea. You girlishly squealed, "Whatever you say, Sasuke _-kun_ ~~"

"Please, kill me now." Sasuke's mouth screwed up, disgusted.

His expression was priceless and so was Karin's, for that matter.


	16. Chapter 14

Five pairs of footsteps trampled sandy, desert terrain as your travels commenced.

Sparse shrubs and clumps of grass popped out of the earth here and there. It was a subtle sign that you were entering a different clime. Finally, you could leave behind this draining, rocky environment and transition into a world of lush greenery and vegetation.

"Hey guys, why don't we stop here for a while?" Suigetsu suggested, plopping down comfortably - waiting for no answers or agreement of any kind.

Karin was about to burst at the water loving shinobi whom was sighing contentedly - slumped against a small boulder. Jūgo stood around the two calmly, never uttering a word.

The sudden, inescapable blanket of pitch black night descended upon Team Hebi. All five ninja were well adapted to inky environs and could travel in low light with no problems. Nonetheless, it was indeed late. You weren't too tired physically, but your mind required some rejuvenating sleep.

"We should set up camp." Sasuke stated before Karin could argue with Suigetsu. Tired, the Uchiha pressed against one of his temples and lightly sighed.

You hid a smile. Sasuke was getting aggravated with Suigetsu's and Karin's persistent bickering. At first, he seemed immune to their behavior, but now it was hilarious to watch his bothered expressions.

A gust of wind blew harshly. Goosebumps ran up your arms and an unpleasant shiver ran down your spine. Desert temperatures were known to quickly plummet after sunset and you grew even colder once the team stopped moving.

"Sasuke, you should make a fire already. It's chilly out here." You said softly, quivering and wrapping your arms around yourself loosely.

There wasn't much wood or kindling around, but the team made due and gathered enough substance for burning. It would last a while, at least. Using his fire style ninjutsu, the adept Uchiha easily lit a bundle of twigs and dried plant matter so that a good sized flame arose. The chaotic blaze flickered beautifully in the middle of the dusky, desert terrain.

Team Hebi gathered around the fire gratefully. The scorching day had been long forgotten in wake of the chilly night.

Sitting down, you took off the pack that you always carried with you. It wasn't a weapons pouch, it was simply a bag with small necessities such as a water bottle, a few rations, the newly acquired picture of your family, and medical supplies that came in handy for mending small wounds when you didn't have the chakra to do so yourself.

You stretched across the floor and peered up at the darkened sky, alight with stars - oblivious of the others surrounding the fire close by. Laying your head on your small pouch, your eyelids drooped. Yet you couldn't be selfish – someone might have to keep watch tonight – you had to stay awake long enough to find out who.

Sluggishly, you peered at the others. Hazel and onyx orbs met. Sasuke was staring at you. He quickly averted his gaze once he was caught, but then slowly locked eyes with you once more.

"Get some rest. Nobody has guard duty tonight." Sasuke murmured, a few feet away from your relaxed form. It was as if he could read your mind. He looked away tranquilly, assessing the rest of the team like a good leader would.

"I don't feel any chakra nearby. Our camp is secure." Karin informed Sasuke, lying down on the dusty ground.

Nodding, the raven haired shinobi gracefully laid onto his side – huddling close to his blade and shutting his eyes. The day had been eventful and lengthy. You passed out quickly. The sandy floor better padding than you thought it'd be.

o-o

o-o-o-o-o-o

o-o

If one thing was for certain, it was the fact that you weren't a morning person. You awoke groggily and in a disoriented fashion. So naturally, it came as a shock that you were the first person to wake up. Usually you were the last person or close to it. Sitting up, you heard the rustle of thick material.

An unrecognizable garment of white fabric hung from your frame limply. It was warm, quite soft, and had a nice scent. You cuddled the warm, comfy cloth – burying your face in it – still only half awake. That was when a flash of red in a sea of white caught your attention. At once, you straightened out the garment. It was the symbol of a fan that had ensnared your attention.

Confused, you peeked over to where Sasuke lay... shirtless. The only movements he made were the gentle rise and fall of his chest.

As if on cue, Sasuke's ebony eyes lazily opened and his attention drifted to you. The rest of team Hebi still snoozing away peacefully.

Quirking an eyebrow, your removed the fabric from your shoulders and gaped at him questioningly.

"You were shivering. Violently." Sasuke said bluntly, shrugging as you balled up his shirt and tossed it to his face.

Of course, he caught the article of clothing nimbly and slipped it on before Karin was able to get a glimpse of his uncovered body and start drooling blissfully. If you were being truthful, you couldn't blame her too much. Sasuke's lithe, lean muscles and taut form, hardened by grueling training and battle were… entrancing. You tried hard not to stare at him.

"I've always been sensitive to extreme elements." You frowned, "I'm starting to think its normal for Kiri nin to be sensitive to punishing weather. Suigetsu is even worse than I am."

"That could be true. Water is very susceptible to its environment. When it's cold, water freezes. When it's hot, water evaporates. On a side note, you weren't only shivering, you were also mumbling names." Sasuke smirked as he watched horror and embarrassment rise to your features.

"I'm pretty sure I wasn't…" You defended lamely, 100% sure Sasuke's mocking wasn't over.

"Hn, I know I heard _my_ name in there somewhere." He stated smugly, soaking in your helpless state of chagrin. "Plus something about an… -omi, Romi?" Sasuke sounded out, trying to decipher the other name you were grumbling about.

"Hiromi, my old friend, probably." You clarified, "Anyways, thanks for the shirt, it was… warm." You didn't sound as appreciative as you were, because the fact that your cheeks flared up with heat made you grumpy. Plus, you felt like a creep thinking that Sasuke's shirt smelled good. It was something you'd never admit to him… _eve_ r.

Sasuke smiled slyly in reply. He was probably just toying with you saying that you were calling his name out. He enjoyed seeing you squirm with embarrassment. You didn't think you had dreamt about Sasuke, but you didn't remember your dreams at all last tonight, so you couldn't confidently deny the charges. Nonetheless, if you were saying anything about Hiromi, it probably wasn't a happy dream… You still worried about your friend and how he was doing nowadays.

"Don't be so smug. If I mentioned Hiromi, the dream probably wasn't a good one." You derided, trying to take Sasuke down a peg.

However, the Uchiha wasn't having it. "Oh, really? I realized that when you were saying 'Hiromi', your voice shook with fright and you were sad. It was completely different when you said my name. Your voice became… sweet, almost amorous."

"What the hell!? No it didn't!" If you weren't already red, you certainly were now. "You're as bad as Suigetsu when he messes with Karin!" You screamed much louder than you'd meant to and threw your pack at Sasuke's conceited face.

"You wound me with such comparisons." Lowly chuckling, Sasuke caught your bag and tossed it back onto your lap.

"It's too loooooud." Came a befuddled, tired voice, "Do you guys enjoy disturbing my wonderful sleep?" Suigetsu whined, glaring at you and Sasuke.

"Urgh, what is that horrible sound?" Karin groused "Oh, it's just your voice, Suigetsu." She yawned, but still mischievously smiled at the groggy Suigetsu who must've not been a morning person either.

Ignoring the red headed kunoichi, Suigetsu nudged Jūgo awake. Mumbling something quietly that sounded like a faint curse, Jūgo grudgingly complied with the wakeup call and sat up slowly.

Without further ado, your team packed up. Heading out once more, you noticed a dim hue of green up ahead in the horizon. It was a distant forest. Much to your dismay though, you were heading _away_ from it, not towards it.

"What's on the agenda for today?" You queried, trying to hide your disappointment.

"We're stopping to gather some supplies and then we're information gathering. I hope to find Itachi as soon as possible." Sasuke answered without much thought, his response automatic.

Sasuke's whole mission in life right now was to find his brother and kill him. He made you worry about him as always. It was second nature for him to think of Itachi's name and immediately correspond it to hatred. You couldn't help but ask yourself, 'What about after Itachi's death?' What would happen then?

Nodding at Sasuke's response, you continued walking along the harsh, barren terrain. The sun was already starting to beat down on you brutally. You eyed the tree line far off in the horizon melancholically.

After walking for a while, Suigetsu began to lag behind.

"I'm at my limit. Can we stop for a while?" The white haired shinobi was slumped over, dragging himself forward with his water bottle permanently to his lips.

You were surprised he was even asking to stop rather than just plopping down as he usually did. Suigetsu wasn't the only one feeling so gross. Even you felt like you were overheating.

"With the way you walk, we're never gonna get those freakin' supplies!" Karin pointed at her weary companion and shouted in her best reprimanding tone.

Suigetsu was too tired to fight back, "Yeah, sorry, but unlike you, I have a delicate composition."

"Why don't you just evaporate, water monster!?" Karin shrieked.

You didn't know where Karin found all the energy to verbally abuse her teammate like that. You felt like you were being baked alive as you stared at her blankly.

"Why don't you get lost?" Suigetsu lazily murmured, slurping away at his water, "Weren't you supposed to be going somewhere else? Something about business to attend to?"

Karin trembled with fury. Luckily, Sasuke's voice broke through the tension, "We've arrived."

Nestled amongst arid cliffs was a mysterious town comprised of fading buildings. The large sign read Sora-Ku, or Sky District. As you walked through the town, you realized the place was desolate. You tried to pick up any signs of life, but came up blank.

Sasuke stopped in front of a random, spacious entranceway topped with decaying cloth.

"This is it." Sasuke nodded.

"This place is sketchy." Suigetsu grumbled.

"I agree… Is this place safe?" You asked.

"It should be." Sasuke shrugged.

"As safe as any other eerie ruins are." Suigetsu grinned.

The team descended a stairway into a series of dingy hallways lined with myriads of metal tubing.

Suigetsu piped up again, "A hideout actually exists in this abandoned town? It's the first time I've heard of it."

"This has nothing to do with Orochimaru." Sasuke looked over his shoulder. "This is a weapons cache used by my clan. Here we'll prepare for the upcoming battle."

You looked around speculatively. So this place was a munition storage for the Uchiha clan? You wondered if Sasuke felt nostalgic coming here, but if he did, it wasn't noticeable.

"Geez, these halls all look the same. It'd be easy to get lost." Suigetsu chattered to fill the silence.

"This place irritates me. The air is so heavy, it's stifling." Leave it to Karin to find something to complain about.

"I'll have to apologize for that." A scratchy, unfamiliar voice emanated from behind the team.

"Huuuh?" Karin gawked at the two new presences that popped up. Even though she was a sensory type, she didn't notice the two animals appear until one spoke up.

"It's been a while, Denka, Hina." Sasuke seemed to know the two talking cats.

"I knew it, it's that Sasuke kid." Denka's ears twitched.

You stared at Denka and Hina in turn. Denka wore a plain blue kimono with a white sash and mesh shirt underneath. Hina wore an identical outfit, only her kimono was red. You'd never seen Ninneko before, but it was obvious that they were both shinobi since Denka had the kanji for 'shinobi' written right on his furry head.

"What are you here for, nyan?" Hina asked adorably, meowing as she spoke.

"Weapons and medicine, among other things. Preparations for the battle ahead." Sasuke informed the pair.

"Are these…?" Karin trailed off.

"They're Ninneko, right?" Just as the words left your mouth, Suigetsu laughed loudly.

"Talking tanuki, huh?" The misguided Mist nin walked right up to the two cats and bent down, placing his hand in front of them to sniff. "Hey, come here…" He cooed.

Denka hissed ferociously, Suigetsu yanking his hand back rapidly, "Uwaaah!"

"They're ninbyō, ninja cats. Don't put your hand out to them like that or they'll tear it to shreds." Sasuke explained monotonously.

"I really wish you'd tell us this stuff beforehand." Suigetsu groaned.

"It's kind of obvious they're shinobi, Suigetsu." You giggled.

Karin jumped on the chance to poke fun at the water loving shinobi, "Yeah, can't you read?" She snorted.

Even Jūgo seemed amused.

"I thought that was just a natural fur pattern on his head or something. Stop ganging up on me." Suigetsu pouted.

Denka suddenly looked at you, "Hmmm? What've we got here?" The large cat pranced up to you. "What's your name?"

You furrowed your eyebrows, curious as to why you had piqued a ninja cat's interest. "Mizushima Aiko."

"Ehhh? Is that so?" Denka suddenly jumped on your shoulder and sat down comfortably.

"U-um?!" You jerked back a little.

"Don't move so much! It's annoying to balance on someone that's moving for no reason." Denka scolded you. "Hina, what do you think? Nice chakra, huh?"

Hina purred as she moved closer to you. "Yes, yes, nyan~ Very comfortable."

"What do you guys mean? You like my chakra?"

"Open your ears. We mean exactly what we said!" Denka exclaimed. "Ne, have you ever tried the reverse summoning technique?"

"No, I haven't. I hadn't really considered using animal summons before." You replied honestly.

"My guess is you'd be summoned to Okugi Jungle. How about it, do you want to summon Ninneko?" Though Denka's eyes were closed, happy arches – you could feel the intensity of his stare and offer.

"Those wild cats are so rude. If you sign a contract with them, you can summon us instead if you like. We're very well-mannered." Hina tilted her small head endearingly to the side.

"Yeah, those stupid jungle cats think they're better than us because some of them are bigger. And they look down on us for living amongst humans. Don't listen to them. They're jealous that we get access to rare matatabi strains and delicious human foods."

"This is all so sudden. Maybe I'll try the reverse summoning someday soon then." You smiled at the cute kitty on your shoulder. Of course, you wouldn't do something so brash as to pet him, but you were tempted.

"Speaking yummy things, did you bring us any goodies, nyan?" Hina inched closer to Sasuke expectantly.

"Here, a bottle of matatabi." Hina lit up and immediately swiped the bottle from Sasuke's outstretched hand. You didn't know when Sasuke obtained a bottle of catnip, but based on Hina's reaction, it was the perfect gift.

"Much appreciated, nyan~" She purred happily.

"Come with us. We'll lead you to Nekobaa." Denka sprang off your shoulder and pranced down the hallway.

At the heart of the series of hallways, a light shone in the distance. There was only one chamber that seemed to be inhabited in this maze-like building. An old woman smoking a kiseru pipe, surrounded by pet cats, sat luxuriously on a comfy rug. She was attended by a young woman with long brown hair – almost the same color as yours.

While Sasuke went to talk to Nekobaa alone, the old woman's granddaughter, Tamaki, scurried around trying to find clothes that fit Jūgo. Karin stood idly, out of place.

Suigetsu, on the other hand, wore an uncharacteristically tender smile as he pet cats that weren't shinobi, "You're no ninbyō, are you?" He cooed, attracting the attention of three felines.

With nothing better to do, you played with a curious kitten that wandered up to you. It tried to attack your wiggling fingers.

"What're you up to?" Karin approached you.

"Playing with this cutie." You giggled as the kitten tried to pounce on your hand. You scooped the little guy up and placed him in Karin's palm.

Karin freaked out, as if the kitten were made of lava, and became tongue tied, "W-what're you-!?"

"Relax, Karin-chan. Haven't you ever played with a kitty before? They're friendly. You know, as long as they're not shinobi."

Karin stared doubtfully at the small feline. When the kitten nibbled on her thumb, she blushed. Hesitantly, she pet its small, soft head. The kitten mewed happily and licked her finger with its sandpapery tongue.

"C-cute…" She whispered, her cheeks growing redder.

"I agree." You laughed, petting the kitten.

"I've never… I mean, animals usually hate me…"

"Hate you? That can't be true. This kitten likes you." You encouraged the hesitant kunoichi.

Karin stared at the kitten's big, glistening eyes, and then turned to you, "Haha, you think so?" She finally smiled. It was the sincerest expression that you'd ever seen Karin wear.

The kitten mewed and rolled onto its back joyously on Karin's palm.

"You should smile more, Karin-chan. The kitten seems to like it and it's nice to see you happy."

"What are you saying!? My gosh!?" Karin good-naturedly smacked your shoulder, embarrassed by your words.

You nearly flew back from the force of her blow. "Owww." You groaned, rubbing your poor shoulder.

'Mental note: An angry Karin is a violent Karin. A happy Karin is a violent Karin.' You had to be careful.

After Tamaki found durable, solid black cloaks for everyone, Team Hebi left Sora-Ku.

o-o-o-o-o-o

A small smile graced your lips as you stared at the distant tree line. At last, instead of walking away from the faraway forest, Sasuke led the team towards it.

Dark clouds gathered overhead. You pulled up the hood of your cloak as rain started pounding against the earth.

Team Hebi was officially on the move and fully equipped.

Grand trees grew bigger. You could see a small town nestled amongst gently sloping hills. It was a modest village that didn't seem of much importance.

"I'm going ahead to meet with a source of information once we reach town. I expect the rest of you to search for clues pertaining to the whereabouts of Akatsuki's Uchiha Itachi and Hoshigaki Kisame. Report any findings to me." Sasuke commanded, his tone aloof.

The town grew larger and larger until you and the rest of your teammates were finally passing by various, small dwellings.

Wordlessly, Sasuke disappeared, leaving you, Suigetsu, Karin, and Jūgo to search for clues on your own. You glanced back at your companions. Suigetsu had found a dry spot to sit in under a tree and was already slacking off. He leisurely slurped liquid from his water bottle while letting rain drops fall on his outstretched palm.

Karin said a quick 'see you later' and vanished into town. She was anxious to do her best for Sasuke. It was kind of amusing yet admirable.

And then there was Jūgo, whom was extremely nervous. With Sasuke gone, you were sure he was scared that he'd lose control and go on a rampage. After all, he only traveled with Team Hebi because he treated Sasuke like a moving cell that could confine him when necessary.

"Aiko...?" Jūgo timidly called out, seeing as how you'd unintentionally been staring at him.

"Oh, sorry. I was lost in thought." You apologized.

"It's okay. I wanted to ask you something anyways. Would you mind gathering information with me? Should anything happen to my mood..." He trailed off for a moment, "Well, you seem to be trusted by Sasuke - more so than the rest of us."

"Trusted 'more so than the rest of us'? What makes you say that?" That couldn't have been the truth. If it was, you were surprised to find that you were a bit flattered by the notion.

Jūgo faltered, as if he was tongue tied. He might be uneasy while speaking to you. You couldn't blame him. You hadn't really spoken to each other directly that much nor had a decent conversation yet.

"You've… known him the longest and I can tell that he's at ease around you. You were his training partner. If you are powerful enough that Orochimaru appointed you that position, then you are the best person for me to travel with." Jūgo grew increasingly confident the more he spoke, gauging your features for an approval to his request.

"I-I see." Did Sasuke really seem at ease around you? It was difficult to believe. You smiled at Jūgo, "Don't worry, I'll gladly help you if it's within my ability to do so. You have a kind soul."

Jūgo tensed, as if he didn't expect your response to be positive. "A kind soul…" He murmured, blushing ever so slightly, "Thank you. I don't want to hurt anybody…" After a few moments of disbelief, he shyly smiled.

"Well then, let's get going." You beamed.

Right before you could leave, Suigetsu waved you down. "Refill, please~ I need to be hydrated for this _rigorous_ information gathering quest."

You rolled your eyes, but genially refilled Suigetsu's bottle. As you walked away, Jūgo in tow, you wondered why the orange haired shinobi was so astounded that you'd accompany him. But then you remembered where he'd lived – in Orochimaru's Northern base. How could he ever come into contact with any decent people there? Especially when, after Kimimaro's death, he was isolated in that cell.

o-o-o-o-o-o

After a day of tireless searching, it seemed that this little town held no information whatsoever about Akatsuki. You and Jūgo had even hunted down a few notorious criminals from the area and interrogated them to no avail. Luckily, Jūgo hadn't lost control. Despite your self-assuredness in your own abilities, you were nervous to face Jūgo alone in his monstrous, transformed state. Not only did you not want to hurt him, but the thought of clashing with the man who was the source of the cursed seal was daunting.

Sasuke found both you and Jūgo with ease. Though his expression was placid, you could tell the Uchiha was disappointed that this place had been a dead end.

"This was a waste of time. We'll take a break, eat, and then search elsewhere." Sasuke grunted while Team Hebi roamed the town's main marketplace in search of some food.

"Ramen shop up ahead, why don't we stop there?" Suigetsu recommended while trudging alongside Sasuke.

"It makes sense that you'd choose something watery to eat." You noted.

"Now that you mentioned that, I suddenly don't want ramen." Karin leered at Suigetsu.

"Must you always go against everything I say?" Suigetsu lackadaisically objected.

"Hmph." Karin crossed her arms.

"Stop being so grouchy. Everybody likes a good bowl of ramen." The water loving shinobi reasoned.

"It's not a bad idea, Karin-chan. What do you think, Jūgo?" You looked towards the tall, reticent shinobi.

"I'm fine with anything." He succinctly stated.

"Yeah, but-" Karin started, before Sasuke cut her off.

"Then it's settled." Sasuke headed towards the quaint shop – halting any further dissidence.

Walking into the shop, you were vaguely reminded of the _Ichiraku_ ramen shop in Konoha. You wondered if Sasuke thought the same thing. Many years ago, back in Konoha, you somewhat remembered Naruto causing a ruckus at Ichiraku - shouting about how much he loved ramen.

You could've sworn you saw a glimmer of nostalgia shine is Sasuke's obsidian orbs, but you weren't sure if it was ever really there. It left as quickly as it appeared.

Sitting down at the bar and climbing atop the stool next to Sasuke brought up old memories.

You gazed at the Uchiha, simpering. The first time you met him was at the academy entrance exams as a child. After that, it was at the Ichiraku ramen shop that you saw him again after becoming a Root operative.

"This reminds me of when I saw you at Ichiraku with your old team. At the time, I didn't realize I'd met you at the academy as a kid." You smiled fondly.

Sasuke gave you sidelong glance, "You really don't remember, do you?" He asked softly.

You tilted your head in confusion, but before you could reply, Sasuke moved on - a slight smirk forming on his lips, "At Ichiraku, you pestered me by addressing me with a '–kun'. Your impression of my former, ditzy teammate was on point and very aggravating. Even now, you still torture me with that nickname."

"You shouldn't call Sakura-san an airhead, that's rude."

"You're the one who's making up more 'rude' words. I never said airhead."

"Ditzy is pretty much the same thing." You retorted dismissively, "But you know, you deserved to be bullied with that nickname. You were so full of yourself. Presently, that hasn't changed much. It's actually gotten worse. That's why I still 'torture' you by calling you…" You took a deep breath and squealed, " _Sasuke-kun~"_

Sasuke cringed a little, though he tried to act unfazed. "If that's what you think of me, fine." He sounded the tiniest bit pouty. "If that's the case, at my leisure, I get to return the favor and find ways to pay you back without mercy." Sasuke fully smirked, dark humor ablaze in his obsidian orbs.

You crossed your arms testily, "Please don't."

"Ah, you say that, but you can't stop me." The Uchiha said pleasantly.

"What are you guys doing getting along so well over there?" Karin intruded. "Ne, Sasuke, what do you think of this?" The red head stuck her menu in Sasuke's face and tugged his arm towards her – purposefully consuming the raven haired shinobi's attention.

When Sasuke wasn't looking, she stuck her tongue out at you childishly. You giggled at her behavior. She was kind of like a jealous, stingy kid when she did stuff like that. It was impossible to be offended or take her seriously.

After ordering your food, your mind wandered. You had no idea where the team was headed next, but you were sure that you'd be traveling a lot to pick up a lead on Itachi's location. Who knows how long that would take?

'What a nomadic life I'll be leading.' The thought was new and interesting. It was definitely better than being cooped up at Orochimaru's headquarters.

The conversation from yesterday, when Team Hebi was officially formed, floated to the forefront of your mind. You had explained why you joined the team to everyone, but was what you said the truth?

It wasn't a lie that you felt weird going back to the Mist to call it home – especially when you wanted to investigate your clan regarding your parent's murder. The hunter nin that killed them were employed by your family, after all. And it wasn't a lie that you weren't in a hurry to go back to Konoha since no one there was awaiting your return and it'd be annoying to explain the whole Orochimaru kidnapping situation. The part that befuddled you was why you wanted to help Sasuke.

You'd known Sasuke for long enough that you were comfortable with him and trusted him. Were you that much of a creature of habit that you were hesitant to leave his side? If you were being honest with yourself, helping him complete his aspirations made you happy. You felt joy being able to aid him because that in return made _him_ happy…

The feeling confused you to no end. I mean, why would Sasuke's happiness matter to you at all? But then again, it's not like you enjoyed people's misery. You wished happiness unto everyone you'd ever met, you know, unless they were trying to kill you.

Still, Sasuke's physical and emotional wellbeing were somehow special to you. Maybe it was because you were used to being around him? Only time would reveal the answer, but until then, you vowed to stick with the Uchiha and Team Hebi.


	17. Chapter 15

A/N: So I drew a picture of Sasuke and Aiko together at one of Orochimaru's bases. You can check it out on my Deviant Art if you're interested. My username on DA is "Terra-Essence"

o-o-o-o-o-o

With the sun at your back and a cool breeze swirling around your form, you traveled briskly. The chilly wind nipped at your face and froze your legs, yet onwards you continued. Gratefully, you slipped on the new black cloak Sasuke had bought you for this exact reason. Your old black cloak was made of light materials, waterproof, and durable. This new one was thicker and lined with wool fleece. Snuggling into the warm material, you sighed complacently.

For more than a few weeks now, you had searched town after town, city after city, with little rest - all in the hopes of trying to find a lead on Uchiha Itachi. The morale of Team Hebi was low and Sasuke sensed this. Though his revenge was something that dominated all other thoughts, in order to carry out his wishes, he needed to give his team a break and raise their spirits.

It was striking to see that Sasuke was such a good leader. He knew what his team wanted, needed, and how to achieve his goals by manipulating each member's strengths. You had vastly underestimated his leadership abilities.

A gorgeous, luxurious resort came into view. Previously, Sasuke had announced that Team Hebi had the rest of the day off. And to top it off, he was treating the team to a relaxing trip to a remote onsen.

As always, it was a lively event when Team Hebi's illustrious leader tried to rent a room anywhere. Waitresses and serving girls swarmed Sasuke and wouldn't let go of him. Even Suigetsu was overrun with women admiring his weapon. Jūgo, despite being tall and intimidating, attracted some attention as well. Merely walking down the winding hallways was an ordeal. The area was cramped and loud due to the multitudes of females that insisted on escorting your male team members to their accommodations.

Karin was fuming, to say the least. While you, on the other hand, were used to the scenario. You didn't have time to be pissed at the gawky, pushy women because you and Jūgo had to hold Karin back. If not, she'd rampage and beat all the women around Sasuke to a bloody pulp. The fiery red head, unable to break free of you and Jūgo, settled on flicking off everybody around Sasuke. Luckily, no one was really paying attention to her…

The raven haired man in question was unfazed and never spoke an unnecessary word to any of the admirers around him. He was used to being ogled and pampered.

'…What a conceited Uchiha…'

No wonder he pompously expected you to act the same way Karin and most girls did around him. Nevertheless, you wouldn't give him the satisfaction of fawning all over him despite his good looks.

'Urggh, I have to stop thinking about him already.' You mentally chided.

o-o-o-o-o-o

"Whoooa, what a big room!" Suigetsu bellowed. "The kotatsu is also big. How lavish~"

"Team Hebi has five members. This size is to be expected." Sasuke coolly sat at the large table while an older woman entered the room and announced that lunch would be served soon.

You gratefully huddled under the kotatsu's thick blanket. It was already heated, warm, and was absolutely heavenly after freezing all morning. As your teammates settled in, it looked like the feeling was mutual. Everyone seemed tranquil now that they were warm and cozy. Suigetsu and Karin weren't squabbling and even Sasuke, whom was sitting across from you, seemed a little less guarded.

"Man, this is so nice~ I wanna fall asleep already." Suigetsu flopped onto his back and burrowed under the covers.

"Your feet are hitting my legs… and they're freezing." Jūgo mumbled, shifting uncomfortably.

"Haha, sorry, sorry. I won't use you as a foot warmer." Suigetsu squirmed away from Jūgo, sighing gleefully.

"You'll catch a cold if you sleep there." Karin warned. Upon further thought she added cruelly, "You know what? Never mind, go ahead and sleep. I insist."

"You're evil." Suigetsu pouted, "But if I get sick, Aiko will nurse me back to health, right?" The white haired shinobi beside you sent you a wink.

"If you're trying to flirt, you're failing horribly. You look so uncool lying under that cover." Karin sneered.

"Not 'uncool'… more like he looks like a kid. We all do since the kotatsu's blanket is so big and fluffy." You giggled.

Suigetsu frowned, but refused to move, snuggling even further beneath the blanket.

The sliding door opened and multiple dishes were set on the table. Team Hebi was served a feast.

Once the serving lady was gone, chopsticks took flight. The food was delicious! You and your teammates were so focused on vacuuming everything down that nobody spoke for a while. All that could be heard was voracious chewing and the clattering of utensils.

You looked up and noticed Sasuke happily eating a rice ball topped with dried fish flakes. Actually, to your amusement, you realized that's all his plate was filled up with – rice balls and fish. You smiled and went back to eating. You had filled your plate with a variety of food, but right now you focused on your salad.

A disapproving click of the tongue caught your attention. "Tch, what're you doing, baka Aiko?"

"Wha-?" Your speech was muffled by a mouth full of food.

Sasuke smirked at your stuffed cheeks, "You look like a hamster."

"I'd say more like a frog." Suigetsu randomly cut in before he went back to devouring his plate.

"Shuw wup, bof uf yoo." You retorted, still chewing.

"Hn, never mind that. Do you even realize the crime you're committing?" Though Sasuke tried to sound accusatory, more than anything he was entertained.

You tilted your head to the side, your mouth finally free of food, "No?'

"I'm ashamed for you." Sasuke shook his head with feigned solemnity. His chopsticks flew towards your plate - stealing the tomatoes you had picked out of your salad. "I can't believe you'd waste these. It should be a crime." The Uchiha joyfully ate the pilfered tomatoes.

"Even if I don't like them that much, stay away from my plate." Sasuke tried to steal more tomatoes, but you smacked away his chopsticks with yours.

"Don't be wasteful. You're crazy for not liking them." He huffed, "Here, why don't you try one?" Skillfully and swiftly, Sasuke evaded you and swiped another tomato – holding it up to your face.

"That's all wrong, Sasuke! If you want Aiko to open her mouth obediently, you're supposed to tell her to 'say ahhhn~' when you offer her food." Suigetsu exclaimed, immensely tickled by the deathly aura Karin was emitting.

"Is that so?" Sasuke's eyes flickered to yours, his open gaze deep and unwavering, "That sounds stupid, but say 'ahh', Aiko".

You froze for a second while Karin bashed Suigetsu's head in, "Stop teaching Sasuke weird things!" She growled.

Caught in Sasuke's intense obsidian eyes, you immediately turned red. You couldn't eat from his chopsticks like this in front of the team. It was too embarrassing! And you definitely couldn't say 'ahh' or you'd die of mortification. Didn't Sasuke feel weird about letting you eat from his chopsticks in the first place? They had been in his mouth and if you ate from them it'd be like an indirect kiss, wouldn't it? You don't know why the thought of that made you blush harder, but either way you held up your hand and turned away.

"I-I can eat on my own." You stuttered defiantly.

Sasuke chuckled lightly as he withdrew his chopsticks and ate the presented tomato himself. "Then try one." His eyes narrowed, watching you with humor.

You plucked up a tomato and shoved it in your mouth – eating quickly. "It's… unexpectedly sweet."

"Yes. Sweet but still delicious. If you don't finish your tomatoes, I will." Sasuke directed his teasing smirk towards you for a moment, before he commenced eating again.

"I'll finish them." You grumbled, trying to cool your reddened cheeks.

Karin suddenly piled a bunch of salad onto her plate. "I don't like tomatoes either." The red head picked at her food, looking at Sasuke eagerly.

The Uchiha merely shrugged, "They're not for everyone. Just try your best to eat them."

Sasuke didn't spare a glance towards Karin, causing her to shrink. "Yeah, I'll try my best…"

Sourly, Karin munched on a mouthful of lettuce, glaring at you occasionally.

Once lunchtime was over, Sasuke stood up. "I'm going to meet with another potential informant." He then vanished.

While you, Suigetsu, Jūgo, and Karin might have the day off, Sasuke refused to take it easy. You wondered how late he'd stay out. For his own health, he should relax as well.

"I'm gonna check out the hot spring." Suigetsu grinned as soon as the Uchiha was out the door. He lazily took a sip from his water bottle, "Anybody wanna come with?" His purple eyes gleamed as he scanned the room, his vision landing on Jūgo. He gave the quiet man a playful smile, "Come on Jūgo, I know you wanna go~"

Jūgo hesitated. You figured it was because he was yet again nervous that Sasuke was gone – the only person that could truly control his wilder state. Suigetsu was quick to come to the same conclusion.

"You lost control yesterday, didn't you? I've noticed your killing urges aren't a daily thing. Unless some assholes try to pick a fight in the onsen, you should be all clear." Suigetsu urged.

"Come to think of it, I've noticed that too, Jūgo. You don't lose control every day, consecutively. Your killing urges are sporadic but spread out." You added in your observations.

Jūgo's confidence was slowly bolstered. Reluctantly, he was convinced to go by the joyful Suigetsu.

"It's a no brainer that Aiko and Karin are going too, right?" Suigetsu's amethyst gaze landed on you.

"I want to check it out, but how exactly does this work? I've never been to a hot spring before…" You felt a bit foolish for asking.

Ever since you were a child, you'd been in Root. Danzo didn't exactly give you a large enough allowance or the time to go visit places unless it was to train. And right after leaving Root, you were with Orochimaru for nearly three years. The snake Sannin was a selfish man. He wanted you to train and generally be useful to him – nothing more. It would be insane to think he'd give you the time to receive any sort of pampering.

"What?! You've never been to a hot springs at least once in your life? You lived in the Mist, didn't you?" Karin cried out with surprise upon hearing your inquiry.

Sheepishly, you shrugged. If you had ever visited an onsen with your parents, it was so long ago that you didn't remember it. "The life I've been leading up until now has never allowed me the luxury."

Suigetsu was petrified and in greater shock than Karin had been in. His mouth flapped open like a fish.

"I've never been to a hot spring either..." Jūgo admitted, sending you a small, reassuring nod. From what you'd heard of Jūgo's life, it was understandable that he wouldn't want to visit a place frequented by many people.

"You guys don't know what you're missing out on!" Suigetsu enthused, suddenly animated again. He grasped your hand and pulled you towards the door.

"I'll take this opportunity to be the first to treat a powerful Mizushima to a glorious soak in a hot spring! Aiko, you're a natural water user like I am, so you've gotta experience this at least once." Suigetsu impatiently motioned Jūgo to follow.

Karin simply nodded, agreeing with Suigetsu for the first time ever. Allowing yourself to be pulled down the hallway, you came upon a changing room. It was tidy, spotless, and contained many places where people could put their clothing.

"Aww, it's a mixed bath..." Karin complained, distaste reaching her features, "And this is the only hot springs in the area…"

"Hah, I bet you wouldn't mind it being mixed if Sasuke was here, but since he's not all of a sudden you're against it." Suigetsu gibed, triumphantly enjoying the scarlet red that engulfed Karin's face.

"Not even, you disgusting water monster! It's just that it's Aiko-chan's first time here and I'm sure she wouldn't like undressing in front of pervs like you!" Karin defended, trying to shake off Suigetsu's comment that she knew to be truth.

After all, Karin had gotten a slight nosebleed at the mention of Sasuke being here. Most likely she was undressing him with her mind. You laughed at the fact that her fantasies were so transparent.

"Wait, wait, hold on." You interrupted, positioning yourself between the feuding shinobi.

"Are you both saying the hot springs are like public baths and that this one is co-ed meaning that guys and girls bathe in front of each other... naked?" You asked wearily, starting to feel a bit self-conscious and already covering your body.

Even if the onsen was women only, you would still feel awkward... but this was worse.

Jūgo peered around and then hesitantly nodded. "I've never been to one of these, but that appears to be the case." He answered lowly, a grimace on his lips. Perhaps he didn't like the idea very much either. Suigetsu and Karin simply nodded their heads in agreement with Jūgo, confirming your suspicions.

...

...

…..

"Yeah, I'm getting out of here." You claimed dully, walking out.

"No, no! You have to try this, it's so calming. You're a fellow water user so you must do this at least once in your life." Suigetsu persuaded, pulling you back determinedly by your left arm.

"Who knows when Sasuke will pay for us to come to a place like this again?" Karin was distraught, grabbing your other arm and dragging you back as well.

"Oh great, you're double teaming me. Hell must be freezing over." You sighed, pulling your arms from your teammate's grasps easily. "Fine, but the moment I don't like it, I'm leaving." You growled in exasperation.

With Suigetsu and Jūgo facing away, you changed into nothing but a towel. Mimicking Karin, you folded your clothes up neatly and placed them next to hers. Before going into the onsen, it was customary to wash yourself. After rinsing with warm water, Team Hebi entered the hot spring area together – everyone damp and donning nothing but towels.

The hot spring itself was humongous and ornate. Large, mossy boulders jutted from the steamy liquid and lined the edges of the water. There were even small trees growing from rocky crevices. The scenery was so calming and serene that you gaped at it in wonder.

There was a thick blanket of steam rolling over the heated water and bathing area. Sight was obscured by the dense, white vapor. There was a few stray men and women here and there, but the hot spring was so big that their presence almost went unnoticed. You started to become comfortable when you realized that there weren't many people around and that it would be hard to see your body due to the shrouding steam.

Jūgo and Karin, still donning their towels, put their legs into the steamy water. While Karin sat along the side of the hot spring, Jūgo stood motionlessly - knee-deep in the water.

"Oooh~ Hot." Karin squealed ecstatically.

Suigetsu didn't ease into the sweltering water at all. He quickly slipped into the hot spring – abandoning his towel on a boulder.

"I don't know how you can just jump into such hot water." Jūgo commented, watching Suigetsu completely submerge himself.

"Are you kidding? Water is my lifeblood~ No matter what temperature it is, I love it." Suigetsu waved at Jūgo dismissively.

You sat along the edge of the spring, next to Karin, and dipped your feet into the warm liquid. Your immediate instinct was to jerk away – the temperature was way hotter than you expected. It had been so chilly outside and now you were dousing your feet in such hot water.

Eventually, your body acclimated to the heated liquid. You felt your legs and feet tingle with warmth that now spread throughout your body.

"Get inside already, you guys." Suigetsu motioned everybody over. His whole body was still submerged. Only his head poked out of the surrounding liquid. A small, white towel was perched atop him - warming his scalp.

"I'm good here." Content, Karin pat the boulder she sat on.

"I'll try going in." Jūgo mimicked Suigetsu and quickly slipped into the hot spring. He was nothing but a blur – his towel resting upon a boulder next to Suigetsu's.

Bracing yourself, you tore off your towel in the blink of an eye and plunged in - the sultry water enveloping you completely. Your whole body was riveted by tingles and then an overwhelming feeling of comfort. Tilting your head back, you wet your hair. Every muscle in your body loosened and you felt as if you were unhinging at the joints.

Being in this hot spring was probably the best feeling you'd had in ages. All thoughts and worries melted away.

A warm, sloshy cloth plopped onto your head and your eyelids drooped tranquilly. Suigetsu, close by, had tossed a mini, soaking white towel onto your head - similar to his.

"Thanks." You muttered leisurely, a smile gracing your lips.

"What'd I tell you? Awesome, no?" Suigetsu lolled around, drifting off as he basked in coziness.

You nodded complacently.

"While this is nice, you're a little too enthusiastic. It must be because you're a kappa or something." Karin joked, laughing at the uncaring Suigetsu.

"I'm sorry, but none of your words have effect here. I'm in paradise." Suigetsu lounged against a rock, closing his eyes blissfully.

You looked over to the unobtrusive Jūgo and observed him surveying the rest of the team with lax interest. He seemed to be savoring his time in the enriching bath, floating and roaming around different areas of the hot spring.

Watching Jūgo made you want to swim and drift around too. However, you couldn't emerge from the water past your collar bones in front of two guys, so you waded into a different portion of the onsen.

The hot spring was quite big and there were many mountainous boulders blocking off different sections. You were able to seclude yourself easily – your team members completely out of sight due to the substantial amount of steam. You slipped the tiny towel off your head and gazed around, making sure that the area was completely secluded of human life.

Satisfied, you began twisting and turning in the water. A goofy grin plastered itself onto your face. It was the kind of smile one could only smile when they were alone and free to do as they please. You frolicked in the relaxing liquid, twirling around, and then finally floating on your back. It had been so long since you'd merely played in water. Orochimaru didn't let you out of the hideout unaccompanied, so the last time you'd swam around freely was years back – in Root.

Remembering your old days as a Root member, you frowned. You suddenly missed your special place: a pristine lake hidden in the Forest of Death. So much time had been spent there - swimming and creating new jutsu. Your mind floated to Hiromi. Your best friend was usually there with you as you swam in the beautiful lake. However, the last time you visited the Forest of Death and saw those crystal blue waters you missed, it was Sasuke whom had been with you.

Wistfully, you smiled at the memory. You and Sasuke had sparred only to be interrupted by Naruto and Sakura. Poor Naruto was being chased by a poisonous insect. Now that Sasuke was on your mind, you couldn't help but wonder where he was. You were so happy and comfortable right now, that you wished Sasuke could feel the same too. It really was a shame that the Uchiha could think of nothing but finding Itachi instead of enjoying a moment of respite.

A hand suddenly gripped your shoulder tightly from behind. You stopped moving and unwittingly held your breath – unable to will your neck to turn your head.

"Boo." Came a deep, tenor voice directly hovering above your ear.

You could feel a man's hot breath trickling across your wet cheek and earlobe with every breath he took. While normally you'd attack anyone that would dare to sneak up on you, right now was different. Not only were you naked and felt vulnerable, but your head was cloudy and it was hard to think. Breathlessly, you waited for what seemed to be an eternity.

"Heh, are you just going to stand there like a statue? What if I was a murderer or something?" Taunted a smooth voice - whispering the softly spoken words directly into your ear. The hand gripping your shoulder tightened and then loosened – sliding off your shoulder gingerly. Your skin burned from the gentle touch.

"You don't recognize me and you're not fighting back? The heat must've gotten to your head." A dark, charming chuckle rang out and you were twirled around. A blush rose to your cheeks. Your stunned features contorted to annoyance.

"I... _hate_ you, _Sasuke_ _._ " You snarled malevolently, "I was stupid for worrying about you and wanting you to relax too!"

"Oh? How sweet." Sasuke murmured, once more leaning in close to your ear. "It was worth it though, your reaction was priceless." He smirked haughtily.

Grouchily, you splashed the raven haired shinobi. "How did you even get in here without Karin noticing?"

Sasuke scoffed, "I'm a shinobi. I can hide my presence even from a sensor."

"Why is it always me you have to mess with?" You testily snipped, backing away from arrogant Uchiha.

"Because you're the most enjoyable to play with." Sasuke stated honestly - as if it was the most obvious fact in the world.

"Why not mess with Jūgo, Suigetsu, or Karin?" You protested, glowering at Sasuke's egotistical expression. His obsidian eyes never ceased dancing with amusement.

"In the first place, Suigetsu and Jūgo are guys. What I did to you right now wouldn't work them up. As for Karin, she's crazy. Once she finds out it's me, she would probably have jumped me." Sasuke blithely explained.

"In the end, all those reasons don't really matter. Why them, if I have you?" He asked innocently. Sasuke's brightly lit orbs and delighted smirk ensnared you. Seductively, he inched closer - making up for the space you had created when you backed away earlier.

With an outstretched arm, he reached over to you. Dumbfounded, you stared at Sasuke's lean arm. You had barely noticed, but... Sasuke was naked, wasn't he?

Yeah, to get into the hot spring, obviously one has to be nude. The whole upper portion of his body was exposed from the waist up. Unlike you, who hid under the water, Sasuke was a male and didn't have to hide his whole body. He stood up straight without crouching down at all.

Your embarrassment multiplied at this realization. 'Jeez, I must be a cherry by now.' You thought timidly, trying not to stare at Sasuke's fit and masculine body for too long. You didn't want him to notice you were looking at him in such an improper way.

'Damn, I never thought hormones would actually affect me this much.' You mentally scolded, averting your eyes. You didn't know where to place them.

Your behavior really was a mystery. Why weren't you this awkward in front of Suigetsu, Jūgo, or Karin? They were nude earlier too, weren't they? Why did you not flush with embarrassment when they were around? Why did you not find it hard to keep your gaze off _their_ bodies?

With the toned arm Sasuke had extended towards you, his fingers brushed the center of your collar bones – shallowly traveling down along your sternum. Jumbled, you stared at his pensive face towering above yours.

"That mark - the Gaia curse mark... I need to teach you the basics of its control." Sasuke evenly remarked, never lifting his fingers from your soft skin.

"Its powers are dangerous to those who don't know how to harness them." He rubbed your curse mark absentmindedly, as if he was unwilling to pull his hand away. Sasuke didn't seem to notice what he was doing until he looked down at your nervous frame and halted the mellow caresses to your cursed seal.

"S-sasuke, don't touch me so carelessly like that…" Your bodies were too close and the water was so hot. Your heart pounded.

Sasuke's arm fell back to his side. His pale cheeks became colored with a barely visible pastel pink. He took a step backwards, his obsidian orbs scanning the parts of your body that were unsubmerged. The Uchiha blinked and diverted his gaze from you.

"I haven't been in here for long, but I'd rather train you." He confessed, "If you're up for it, go get your towel and head back to the room. I'll do the same." He waded off into the steam, finally disappearing from sight.

You exhaled raggedly. Since when had you been holding in your breath? Also, were your eyes playing tricks on you or did Sasuke blush for a moment?!

Dazed, you found your way back to the part of the hot spring where you had carelessly flung your towel. You searched for Jūgo, Suigetsu, and Karin, yet you only found Suigetsu floating peacefully in the water. You smiled at him - he seemed so mollified that even you felt happy for him.

With the most speed you could muster, you hopped out of the water and flung your towel around your body - wrapping it securely into place.

'Sasuke sure has an unusual way of asking me to practice…' You mentally stated, suppressing the urge to grin.

You had never imagined how pleasant Sasuke's skin could feel on your bare flesh. Just a mere brush sent your heart into a frenzy, pounding against your rib cage mercilessly. You couldn't believe that Sasuke didn't hear that - the pounding still rang in your ears.

You made you way to Team Hebi's room after changing into your clothing – looking forward to a training session with the enigmatic Uchiha.


	18. Chapter 16

A/N: Haven't updated in a while, but here's five chapters! I've been meaning to post them, but I've been sick and busy with life.

o-o-o-o-o-o

Snow drifted down gently - infinite amounts of soft, white snowflakes fell to the earth and clung to your figure. The cold climate stung your cheeks and froze your nose.

A furious wind blew every so often. You cuddled into your wool fleece cloak and endured the weather as best as you could - shivering every now and then. Out of your peripheral vision, you could see the rest of Team Hebi trying to keep warm. Karin walked with her arms crossed, hugging her body, and Suigetsu tried heating his hands with his breath. Even Jūgo would occasionally readjust and tighten his cloak. Well… except for Sasuke. You weren't sure if he was just acting or not, but apparently the weather didn't ruffle him in the slightest.

Covered in a thick blanket of snow, you entered an empty, dead village. It was freezing, so you presumed that the inhabitants of this ghost town where huddled up in their houses, riding out the cold weather.

Another day, another search...

"Alright, find whatever you can and report back to me. We'll rendezvous here." Sasuke commanded monotonously. It had to be the millionth time he'd given Team Hebi these instructions. Every town seemed to be the same - devoid of any useful information.

Nodding, the team separated. Today, Jūgo was with you rather than Sasuke. Every place Team Hebi visited, Jūgo would always end up with either Sasuke or yourself. He simply felt more secure that he wouldn't harm anyone this way.

Smiling in a friendly manner, you turned towards Jūgo. "Do you want to get going?"

"Sure." Jūgo replied quietly, peering down at you and returning the smile. The orange haired shinobi was quite tall – he towered over your short frame.

Ambling off in a random direction, Jūgo caught up to you and fell into place by your side. The rest of your teammates had already begun to search other areas, so without any hesitation, you both walked along the frosted streets.

Since the town was so desolate, a hint of movement caught your attention. About a kilometer ahead, a man dashed into an alleyway. He seemed suspicious, so you and Jūgo tailed him. However, when you reached the alleyway, the man was nowhere to be seen – the place was secluded. You and your teammate surveyed your surroundings carefully.

The area was dingy and decrepit. It was so seedy that it looked like the perfect den for criminals to slink around in. And where there was criminals, there was the possibility of gathering information regarding the Akatsuki or other organizations affiliated.

"Seems to be empty, but that can't be true, right?" You whispered lowly, moving closer towards your companion's side.

"It's not empty. Not at all." Jūgo muttered after short period of time.

"I don't sense anything." Your eyes darted about cautiously.

"It's very faint." Jūgo fell into a loose fighting stance.

That's when your vision went black. A hard blow was dealt to the back of your head. You gasped out in surprise and pain as you were pushed up against a brick wall. You felt crunching against your back – the alley wall had crumbled due to the force with which you were slammed into it.

Whoever had attacked you was beyond fast…

Dazed, your hazel orbs locked onto a man who couldn't have been older than twenty. He grinned malevolently at your defenseless state. You scowled and your gaze fell behind your attacker to witness a bewildered Jūgo. The man was too fast for either you or your partner to comprehend his movements.

With your neck firmly gripped, you couldn't move... you couldn't breathe. As you struggled to intake oxygen, the young man strangling you leered.

"Hey there, girl. In this town, you'll need a lot more protection than one guy if you don't wanna get sold off." The mysterious shinobi drawled. The sight of your anguish elicited a malicious smile.

Jūgo stood silently and apprehensively. He seemed as if he was formulating a plan and looking for a weakness in your foe. Trying to empty your mind to think clearly, you stopped struggling and latched onto your attacker's arm – taking as much pressure off of your neck as possible.

You activated Shinajii stealthily, ready to counter attack. At any time you could initiate a powerful offensive maneuver. However, you decided to wait for the opportune moment.

Jūgo took a step forward, measuring the reaction of the shinobi holding you firmly in place. The man grinned more deviously than you thought humanly possible.

"This isn't two against one. Take a good look around." Your attacker's voice shook with excitement.

On cue, a myriad of men popped up along the rooftops enclosing the alley way. Shinobi of various fighting calibers – from rookies to experts - awaited instructions impatiently. You estimated that there were about 20 enemy ninja.

"Capture the male - dead or alive. The girl's coming with us, the man we can sell in parts." The shinobi strangling you barked his orders, brushing his free hand through your chestnut locks. "Good quality. You'll go for a high price."

Suppressing a growl, you reassessed your tactics. At the moment, Jūgo was completely surrounded. Fortunately, the situation didn't look like it was something that he couldn't handle.

You were about to make your move when you noticed black marks spreading across your companion's body uncontrollably. Jūgo was growing too eager at the prospect of battle.

A maniacal chuckle pierced the frigid air, "Hahahaha! So much blood I can spill…!" Jūgo's voice was not his own. It was sickly enthusiastic and wild.

"No! I can't! I have to help Aiko. I'll hurt her if I give in!" For a moment, Jūgo's normal voice surfaced. It was small and frightened.

However, Jūgo's sanity faded. He howled and clenched his head in agony – grabbing fistfuls of hair. His auburn eyes glazed over and became crazed.

The men surrounding your companion were flung away carelessly. Jūgo yanked an enemy off the ground and smashed his head into a brick wall – completely caving his skull in.

"Murder! Kill! Destroy!" Jūgo chanted savagely, intimidating the enemy.

Swiftly, your teammate took out all the shinobi that lined the rooftops – many fled as well.

Now that Jūgo was rampaging and the man strangling you was distracted, you created a spear of water. Aiming for a vital spot, you plunged your sharpened waters through your captor.

The enemy shinobi screeched once your weapon pierced his flesh and drew blood. Hastily, he threw you off to the side and scrambled away.

"Bitch!" He yelled, desperately charging you with a kunai to inflict any sort of damage that he could.

A flash of orange was all you saw as Jūgo tackled the man - slamming his fist into his opponent. A horrific, dull crack and a tormented screech emitted from your assailant. He limply fell to the ground like a rag doll - blood gushed from his fatal wounds.

Once the leader had been vanquished, all remaining ninja disappeared.

Now, you were the only person not sprawled on the floor. Jūgo immediately noticed this, his vision fixating on you.

To your dismay, you teammate was far past the point of recognizing you. You held your ground, not showing him any signs of weakness.

A trickle of warmth ran down your scalp. Your hand shot up, touching the back of your head. Wincing, a pain shot through your scalp and warm, thick liquid stained your fingertips – blood. Cursing under your breath, you steeled yourself to attack your companion.

"Mashimizu Kurieeshon (Pure Water Creation)." You tapped your third eye and quickly created a large spiral of water. You made sure to keep the crystal blue liquid flowing. If it was left motionless too long, it would eventually turn to ice.

Without allowing Jūgo time to attack, you constrained his unwilling form with the large mass of water. It wrapped around his limbs and torso. You packed your waters with minerals, turning it viscous and syrupy. Jūgo's movement was severely limited.

Roaring in protest, your teammate thrashed wildly in his water prison. You fought for dominance, your willpower and chakra against Jūgo's insane strength. With an explosion of raw power, Jūgo broke free and you flew back – your waters dispersing.

You landed ungracefully on your butt, nevertheless you weren't giving up so easily. Jūgo charged you, but you gathered all the liquid you could and wrapped it around his legs. Stumbling, Jūgo was thrown off balance and tripped. You hastily created another large body of liquid and trapped him within it once more.

Your resolve was adamant. You wouldn't allow your friend to kill any more people than he already had. And you wouldn't let him hurt you either. When he snapped out of his rage, Jūgo would hate himself for any damage he inflicted upon innocents or his allies.

Jūgo thrashed against his restraints. This time, you poured all the chakra you could mold into your water prison. You gained the upper hand and kept him secure long enough to complete a series of quick hand signs.

"Suiton: Nomu Mahi (Engulfing Paralysis)." A small, dark blue ball of water formed between your anxious hands.

The sphere of liquid flew to Jūgo - his yellow orbs became bigger. The jutsu swallowed his body greedily. Surrounded in the midnight blue liquid, Jūgo's body momentarily glowed a light, sky blue. He wretched around in protest for but a moment before he collapsed. The water encompassing his figure seeped away – leaving a paralyzed, harmless Jūgo on the snowy cement.

You slumped with relief as you watched your friend return to his normal form – black marks disappearing from his skin. A lot of chakra went into your attacks so you had to catch your breath.

"I'm impressed. I'm not the only one who can stop Jūgo." A deep, alluring voice commended.

You promptly turned around, giving yourself a head rush due to a loss of blood. An impassive Sasuke stood behind you.

"Oww." You whimpered silently, cradling your head in your arms.

"Don't move around so quickly." Sasuke stepped closer, steadying your wobbly figure. "Let's head a hotel." Sasuke's velvety tone was soothing.

"Sounds good." With a bit of conjured water, you closed your head wound while Sasuke walked up to the incapacitated Jūgo and heaved his comrade up and over his shoulder.

You followed Sasuke slowly, trying not to bob your head up and down as you trudged through a deep layer of snow. Even the tiniest movement caused an unbearable, pulsating pain.

o-o-o-o-o-o

"Feel better now?" Sasuke inquired as you stepped out of the steamy bathroom. You had finished healing most of your injuries and your head felt fantastic.

"Yeah, really good." You stated proudly, smiling.

"Then are you up for a little practice?" Sasuke proposed, a gleam in his eye. He was relaxing on a futon, but he rapidly stood and advanced towards the door without waiting for a response – as if he knew you wouldn't refuse.

"What kind of training? Is it like yesterday's training - after the hot springs?"

"Kind of. Unlike yesterday, we're going to cover level two transformations. It gets difficult at this point. Think you can handle it?" Sasuke challenged with a haughty smirk. He leaned in close and pushed the tip of your nose in with his index finger. The weird squeak of surprise you made and your squished nose elicited a pleasant, mocking chuckle from the Uchiha.

You could feel your face turning pink. Though you'd been partners for a few years, until Orochimaru had been slain, Sasuke never came in physical contact with you for anything besides treating injuries. You wondered why he'd suddenly grown comfortable enough to casually brush against your skin so often. Did something change?

Either way, even if Sasuke was fine with it, you weren't. His behavior was baffling and constantly embarrassing.

"Stop it, Sasuke. I already said it before. Don't touch me so carelessly." You complained and turned away - trying to hide your blush.

"I'm not touching you carelessly right now… I deliberately chose to do so. It's fun." The Uchiha mused. "So, are we going or not?" His arrogant smirk widened.

"Sure, sure, just go already." You wanted to smack the amused Sasuke, but mercifully decided that it wasn't worth it.

As Sasuke's hand reached for the sliding door, it swung open ferociously, slamming into the wall.

"Why did you guys leave us outside in the snow!? It's freezing!" Suigetsu whined. His eyebrows were pulled together as he accusatorily pointed at you, Sasuke, and the unconscious Jūgo.

"You guys are heartless! If I didn't have the ability to track, we would still be wandering outside trying to gather information that's not there." Karin mainly glared at you instead of Sasuke. She couldn't bring herself to glower at someone she adored.

You were about to apologize when Sasuke cut in.

"It's not a big deal, Karin. Because your tracking skills are so powerful, I trusted that you'd find us and help Suigetsu." The raven haired shinobi shrugged and casually brushed past the fuming duo.

"You _trust_ me?! Really?" Karin coyly reddened, immensely happy that Sasuke had faith in her abilities. Her anger drained away as she skipped into the room. The red headed kunoichi tried to conceal how giddy she was at being praised, yet she failed horribly.

"Way to go, Karin. Once Sasuke says something that's even remotely good about you, you completely forget that he left us alone outdoors searching blindly." Suigetsu grumbled. He stalked into the hotel room, plopped down on a futon, and drank eagerly from his bottle. He quickly became miffed, "Grrh, it's completely frozen…"

"Wait, where are you two going? Also, what happened to Jūgo?" Karin inquired, catching Sasuke before he could depart.

"Jūgo's completely knocked out, damn." Suigetsu whistled appreciatively.

"Jūgo is literally stunned. His paralyzed state should only last about an hour more." You informed your teammates.

"We're going to train. You can take the rest of the day off." Sasuke nonchalantly gave Suigetsu and Karin a small, lazy wave and walked away – motioning you to follow. You trailed after your partner and shut the door soundlessly.

Karin stared blankly at the closed door.

"Haha, you got left behind again." Suigetsu cackled.

"So did you, disgusting kappa!" Karin smacked Suigetsu's head until it was nothing but a puddle of water. Then, she proceeded to stomp in said puddle of water spitefully.

o-o-o-o-o-o

"Remember, this is a test of willpower. The curse mark thrives on the insecurities of your heart. It can control you in your level two stage if you permit it to." Sasuke warned seriously.

He stood across from you in a desolate, snow ridden field. Nervously, you nodded, heeding Sasuke's advice and trying your best to mentally prepare yourself.

"Don't give in. If you do, you'll become a mindless monster, blindly rampaging on raw emotion." Sasuke uttered lowly, his gaze dark.

"So, I need to get rid of most of my chakra first?"

"Yes. For a novice like you, it helps. Tell me when you're done." Sasuke cleared the area, giving you enough distance to comfortably expel your powers.

You didn't waste any time, creating great bodies of water and countless razor sharp, liquid weapons. You even got a chance to work on your explosion techniques.

After a while, your chakra was nearly depleted and your cursed seal threatened to take over.

"Done." You called out, panting.

"Good. This time release your mark to its full potential. Allow it to consume you. Plunge head first into negative energy." Sasuke backed further away. Level two transformations could be unstable depending on the user, so his actions were logical. Hesitantly, you gave into the cursed seal that beckoned to be released.

'Hopefully this'll turn out alright… No, it will! I can do this!'

The curse mark spread vigorously. Black markings covered every inch of your skin. It was hard allowing something that felt so monstrous and evil to take over. Your body, mind, and spirit cried out at you to shun the power. Somehow you were able to mentally override your natural instinct and allow the mark to consume every fiber of your being.

A new wave of power surged through you. It violently craved to be unleashed and it viciously lashed out at you for not releasing it earlier. This new power was even more malicious than the initial power you felt. Your level two stage was awakening.

The black markings on your skin joined into one solid hue. Carefully, you allowed the curse mark to encase your figure and transform you. An inky, raw energy coursed through your chakra circulatory system. It was unreal. You felt invincible.

However, something felt wrong... something felt _off_...

Once you completely succumbed to the cursed seal, the snowy field disappeared – replaced by a scene of horror. Illustrated before you was a familiar moonlit night in the Land of Fire's forests. You were a child, traveling with your parents. The hunter nin donned smooth, impersonal white masks. They were splattered with the precious life blood of your mother and father.

Lacerations ravaged their bodies, blood draped across their forms elegantly. It was all so vivid – like the event was happening all over again and you were still too powerless to save them.

Shaking your head rapidly, you tried to push the imagery away. Though you'd made peace with your parent's sacrifice, seeing their deaths all over again tore at the pit of your stomach and was sickening. Stepping over their lifeless corpses, a hunter nin walked towards you. They took out a senbon, ready to pierce you with its poison tipped needle.

Burying your face in your hands, you shut your eyes tightly. When you glanced back up, you shrieked when you realized Hiromi had jumped in front of you – a dart protruding from his chest. Unknown, deadly poison rendered him shaky and breathless and yet, Hiromi still defended you. This time a blade pierced his body cleanly. His blood flowed as freely as water. Blood dripped from his mouth. In wheezing breaths, he told you to smile and be happy.

Even though he was dying, he had a smile on his face.

Tears spilled over your face messily and only got worse when you realized that right now, Hiromi was saying something different than what you remembered.

"This is the life you're living, still away from Konoha?"

"What…?"

"Did I die because I wanted you to be kidnapped by Orochimaru? What a failure you are! Even now, you're hesitating on going back home, right? Why did I stick my neck out for you? My sacrifice was wasted!"

"No, Hiromi… I-. B-but you didn't die, right?! No one found a body!"

"And you didn't even try to save me? What was all our training for?" Your old friend spat.

"What are you talking about!? I _did_ try to save you! I used Kasseika, the Revitalization techni—"

"Lies!" Hiromi roared. "You're just making excuses for not coming back to Konoha!"

"You couldn't even protect one friend. Why does Orochimaru want you?" A younger Sasuke ridiculed, his gaze full of malice.

"Not you too, Sasuke…"

"I don't want such a weak partner… or one who's so indecisive. You can't figure out if you want to return home or not and you don't have the guts or drive to investigate your parent's murder by yourself. How pitiful."

At the mention of your parents, you reached your breaking point. An unnatural wail bellowed from your chest. "That's not true! I _will_ investigate who killed them! I _will_ punish the ones who caused mother and father pain!"

"'Punish' them." Sasuke jeered, "Is that all you'll do? How forgiving. In reality, don't you want to _kill_ the ones who took your beloved parents away?"

Your eyes widened, vision blurred by tears. The younger Sasuke malevolently grinned. "You want to hurt the ones who hurt you, right?"

A sudden, unnatural wave of fury exploded from your chest. "Yes! I want to kill!"

The voice that came out of your throat wasn't yours.

"Aiko!" A distant echo tried to ensnare your attention – emanating from the hidden recesses of your mind.

"I'll kill! Kill them! Make them pay!" You shrieked madly, thrashing your limbs about.

Seeing your parent's death was too much, the cruel words directed at you were too much, the pain was too much… but giving into the sinful urge to kill was so easy.

"Aiko, dammit! I already warned you not to lose yourself." A cool voice prodded, almost pleaded. "It's Sasuke. Listen to me. Calm down…"

'Sasuke? Why does he want me to calm down? He said I should kill, didn't he?'

"Fight your emotions and blind urges." Sasuke instructed. He shook your shoulders and when that didn't work, he slapped you hard across the cheek.

You hissed, bringing your hand up to your face. Slowly, your irrational mind regained its sanity.

Confused, you realized you were a mess. Your face was tear stained, your hair was tangled, and somehow you'd ended up on your knees.

Sasuke loomed above you, relief on his features once you were fully conscious. "Good, you didn't fall prey to yourself. Next time you should be able to transform perfectly."

"What… happened?" You muttered.

The Uchiha's tone was comforting as he curtly laughed. "You almost gave in to the killing urges. Luckily I was able to snap you out of it."

"By slapping me?"

"By slapping you." He nodded seriously.

You stared at Sasuke blankly and he returned the stare. After a few seconds of silence, a smile spread over your features. "What the hell? Violence is your answer to everything."

"Not all the time, but it worked, didn't it?"

You broke into laugher while Sasuke's features softened.

"So this _is_ reality right? You're not gonna suddenly start telling me kill my parent's murderer again?" You were exhausted and still a bit unsettled so you had to ask.

Sasuke hoisted you off the ground effortlessly, standing by in case you needed support. "This is reality, but what do you mean? Did I appear in your hallucinations?" He quickly became amused.

"I guess… Hiromi was there too." You added in hastily, "But thanks for snapping me out of whatever that was… I didn't like what I was becoming."

Sasuke scoffed, changing the topic, "You're transformed now. Can you tell?"

He pulled a lock of your hair in front of you. The action was mystifying until you realized that your hair was pitch black. It also seemed much longer.

Normally your hair was a reddish brown and it fell down a few inches past your shoulders. Now your hair extended to your thighs and was as dark as a moonless night.

"Is my hair the only thing that's changed?" You uttered, astonished.

Sasuke shook his head. "Your eyes… they were a light brown, golden color before."

"You noticed the color of my eyes?" You didn't know why, but that made you happy.

"Tch, how could I not notice, baka Aiko? Anyways, now they're a bright yellow. And your skin… it's almost as fair as the snow." He observed, taking a tiny step back as if to affirm his speculations.

Upon moving, you realized that your body seemed light. It was almost as if you had no weight. And if you weren't mistaken, your body proportions seemed normal. You didn't feel deformed or anything like those other prisoners.

"My body feels the same size. Why don't I look like Jūgo or something? Big limbs and all?" You opened your cloak, checking the rest of your body to be certain.

"My proportions don't change either. You seem surprised. You don't remember the first time you transformed after your seal was ascended?" Sasuke seemed mirthful at your ignorance.

"I was disoriented and I had technically died. That's usually not something people would like to remember." You frowned.

"If we're going to test your power, let's get started." Sasuke competitively drew his sword.

His ambitious mood was infectious. You readied yourself and grinned.

How strange, one moment you're sobbing and turning into a crazed killer due to curse mark induced hallucinations, and the next moment Sasuke is able to pull you away from all that. His effect on you really was mysterious.


	19. Chapter 17

Jumping nimbly out of the way, a girl with long, black, silky hair dodged a furiously speedy katana. Confidence shone in her striking, yellow orbs. Multitudes of oncoming attacks were expertly evaded.

The blade slashed for her yet again, only this time she waved her hand and mineral-rich, viscous water was instantly produced. The water wrapped around the wrist of her assailant, redirecting the weapon.

o-o-o-o-o-o

"You've improved at integrating taijutsu with your water wielding capabilities." Sasuke noted. All the while, he let loose a barrage of masterful blade maneuvers – aimed towards your form.

"In this level two stage, I can create water so fast that even I'm amazed." You enthused, unsheathing your dual swords and enlarging their reach with your sapphire waters.

As you fought, you sharpened the water infused blades even further with wind chakra. Sidestepping a deadly slice, you found an opening and slashed Sasuke's arm lightly. It was nothing too deep or serious - just a playful cut to show what damage you could have done.

"Not bad. I'll transform and finally show you what I can do in _my_ level two state." Sasuke loftily taunted, as if he had only been toying with you so far.

His obsidian orbs ignited spiritedly. You bashfully gaped as he shrugged his white shirt off and changed effortlessly. Gigantic wings spread from The Uchiha's back. They were kind of grotesque because of their strong resemblance to human hands, but other than that they were impressive.

Thinking back to the Valley of the End, you remembered that Sasuke could use them to fly. His wings weren't the only way his appearance had changed. His raven hair grew lighter and was noticeably longer. His skin was darker – a foreboding pigmentation that was greyish.

Not a second later, Sasuke was behind you - his katana at your throat. Your eyelids shut slowly, accepting your defeat.

"...I didn't see that at all." You muttered. Sasuke's ego was almost tangible. You rolled your eyes.

"Keep up." Sasuke's breathy voice instructed, gloating.

For but a moment, he pressed the flat side of his blade against you forcibly - before gently letting you go - a wave of arrogance surrounding him.

Innumerable streaks of water shot up from beneath Sasuke's feet in the shape of pointed daggers. The water weapons swiftly surrounded him – causing him to smirk. Sasuke flit away, appearing in front of you.

Charging straight forward, the graceful onyx haired shinobi sent you flying into the nearby trees. Although you could see him, he was too fast and it was hard to react in time.

"Suiton: shunkan'idou (Instant Movement)." You growled - eyeing Sasuke's haughty figure from across the snow covered field.

This jutsu was always useful in battle – it allowed you to reappear places quickly. Transforming your body into droplets of water and mutating the air around yourself at incredible speeds made it hard to predict where you'd rematerialize. There was a limitation, however. You had to reactivate this jutsu every time you wanted to appear in another location.

Since you were in your level two transformation, you were confident that you could transport multiple amounts of times – not just once or maybe twice. In essence, this jutsu was like the common body flicker technique that many shinobi know, but on steroids.

Flitting back and forth rapidly, smoothly transforming into water particles and reassembling yourself, Sasuke scowled. He searched for you futilely. Just as he activated his Sharingan, you kneed in him the stomach. The pompous Uchiha was sent flying backwards – surprise evident in his red orbs.

Beaming, you ran after him and went on the offensive. A flurry of tiny, sharp segments of water sliced the air. Their target: Sasuke.

A few, fine lacerations cropped up on Sasuke's pale skin until he bypassed and deflected your countless, small blades with the help of his kekkei-genkai.

You grimaced. Suddenly Sasuke's katana ran across your cheek and a thin slice was made. Or at least if felt like you received a wound, yet no pain ensued and no blood seeped out.

Pausing, Sasuke stared at your 'injury'. Your hand automatically sprung up to your cheek as well. The skin was smooth and flawless, no scratches or imperfections tainted any part of your body.

Your training partner, whom was a distance away, instantly appeared by your side.

"I... don't feel any sort of pain. Now that I think about it, earlier when I crashed into all those trees my body didn't ache at all." You pondered.

"Then that means you can't be harmed in this form. I didn't know such an ability existed. For most, regeneration is accelerated, but not to the degree it is for you." Sasuke traced the area on your cheek where his cut should've appeared.

You almost flinched away, but found yourself relaxing into his warm touch.

"Undo your transformation." Sasuke commanded, "Let's see the effects on your body."

His authoritative attitude was grating, but nonetheless you complied.

Withdrawing the mark slowly, you felt the ghastly cursed seal claw at your skin in waves. It was a sickly, tugging sensation on your flesh.

The first thing you felt once the mark was deactivated was a burning on your cheek. The second was a sharp, shooting pain coursing through your back and traveling all the way up your spine until it met your neck. The intense pain began to turn numb – you gritted your teeth.

"You're hurt, aren't you?" Sasuke murmured gently. It sounded more like a statement rather than a question as he gazed at your rigid features.

Stiffly, you shook your head and lied, "It's not that bad…" For some reason, you felt prideful and didn't want to look weak in front of your teammate or burden him with your injuries.

"Baka Aiko. Anyone would be able to see that you're in a lot of pain." Sasuke wryly narrowed his obsidian orbs, expectantly waiting for you to tell him the truth.

"It's really not that… bad..." You grunted forcefully. You tried to walk forward, but a surge of pain sent you toppling over – landing on your hands and knees.

"You can be so stubborn." Sasuke snarled, patience leaving his features. He was irate as he testily stared down at you. "Can you walk?" His ferocious glare left no room for lying.

"I don't think so." You muttered. The freezing weather numbed your body even more than your injuries had. Your senses were so out of touch that you barely felt Sasuke lift you up from the snowy ground.

"Honesty suits you better." Sasuke placidly commented. He grasped your hand, steadying your balance once you were on your feet. "You're freezing. Training out here for so long was a bad idea." His lips twitched downwards and his gaze softened considerably as he took in your shivering form.

Your Uchiha companion was so temperamental – frustrated and mad one second and then helpful and worried the next. He could be so jarring.

"Eh? No, it's fine. At least I have a handle on how to control my curse mark now."

"Let's go back. I'll support you." Sasuke slipped a firm arm around your waist and pulled you close.

However, your instinct kicked in and you struggled to move away.

"Tch, if I don't help you, you'll never make it back." Sasuke disapproved of your actions with a click of his tongue. He was tempted to squish you tighter towards himself to keep you from resisting. Nevertheless, he fought against the urge. It would only cause you further pain if he physically forced you to comply with him.

"S-sorry, it was just instinct…" Though you were quivering from the cold, that wasn't the reason for your stuttered apology. When your hazel orbs met Sasuke's obsidian pools, it was hard to keep a straight face.

Despite his annoyance at your hesitation, Sasuke became amused by your bashfulness, "What's wrong? I won't bite."

"Nothing!" You forcefully asserted, shaking your head. Snaking your arm around his neck, Sasuke naturally accommodated your weight, his arm winding around your waist once more. You hated the way you timidly avoided eye contact by looking down. Sasuke briefly laughed at your behavior.

'Wait, why am I acting so shy? We've done this a million times at Orochimaru's hideouts.' You ruthlessly scolded yourself.

Irritated, you bickered internally while Sasuke languidly led you back to the hotel – sharing his cozy cloak with you.

"I'd say that now we're even." Sasuke broke the silence arrogantly.

"What do you mean?" You huffed, exhaustion weighting your body down considerably.

"This is nostalgic. You'd always support me back to base from training and heal my injuries. I'm repaying the favor."

You peeked up at your teammate. "This talk of 'repaying' favors is why I called you 'nice' before." You teased.

Sasuke snorted, "You should feel fortunate. I hardly care to receive favors, much less repay them."

"Oh yes, I'm _so_ fortunate." You managed a small smile. But you knew what the Uchiha said was the truth. Everything he did was for himself. He could be very selfish, yet he went out of his way to train and help you.

It wasn't a mystery _why_ he did so. You were his partner and you buffed him with your kekkei-genkai. Being buffed by Shinajii increased Sasuke's power. It was beneficial to himself if you were stronger. Still, right now, he seemed almost caring _._ Unwillingly, you flushed and turned away so he couldn't see your heated face.

"Hiding doesn't fool me. You're blushing." Sasuke lowly chuckled, "I don't mind warming in such a way… or with my body." Sasuke gently pushed you unbearably closer to his figure. His cloak encompassed you further.

"Jeez, I can't take your harassment. And helping me one time isn't enough for all those times I aided you." You grumbled out feebly, fighting a losing battle. You enjoyed the warmth the overconfident man beside you provided and soon realized that you didn't want to pull away.

"Oh, I know, and yet you're still here." Sasuke's sardonic smirk turned devilish.

You scowled daggers at him but didn't reply. What you hated the most was that he was right. You stayed by his side and wouldn't abandon him meaninglessly. For some reason you were… happy? Even happier than you'd ever been with Hiromi in Root.

Disregarding your overactive, jumbled mind and Sasuke's noiseless, victorious snickering, you huddled closer to his warm abdomen - enjoying the sensation of merely being close to him.

It was hard to admit to yourself that you actually liked cuddling up to the distant Uchiha, but there was no fighting it. You could never tell Sasuke your thoughts though – you could already see his pride swelling if you ever voiced them and he'd never let you live it down.

You entered the hotel's lobby in a daze, the whole journey was a blur. The next thing you knew, you were in bed – Sasuke treating your minor wounds. Jūgo was hovering around – thanking you for stopping him earlier. Meanwhile Karin was off to the side, staring murderously at you. The reason Sasuke had to treat you in the first place was her fault – she refused to let you bite her and heal.

You could tell that she regretted her decision. She shifted uncomfortably while Suigetsu mockingly grinned at her behavior.

Team Hebi's hotel room was chaos due to Karin and Suigetu's constant bickering. Somehow you managed to fall asleep and sleep never felt so good.

o-o

o-o-o-o-o-o

o-o

Early the next morning, you became aware of a drop of cold water plopping onto your cheek and rolling down.

You groaned and tittering ensued.

Another icy droplet plopped onto your skin – this time on your other cheek. Grumbling and with your eyes still closed, you wiped the liquid away and turned over.

More devious titters floated through the air.

Finally, your eyes snapped open when your head became drenched under a fountain of unforgiving, chilly water. You yelped and scrambled up.

"Pffft! Hahaha!" Suigetsu and Karin were on either side of you, chortling merrily. Suigetsu's water bottle was open. It was easy to figure out that it was he whom had dumped the water over your head.

"What the hell!? You filthy cackling vultures!" You activated Shinajii and swiftly dried yourself. Your heart was pounding from the shock and adrenaline of your teammate's prank.

Suigetsu and Karin only laughed harder. Karin was holding onto her stomach, dying of happiness, while Suigetsu was doubled over – tears in his eyes.

"'Filthy cackling vultures?' What kind of cursing is that!?" Suigetsu wiped his tears of happiness away.

"Shut up. It's the best I could come up with this early in the morning." You gathered the water that had been dumped onto you and threw it back at Suigetsu's face.

"Nice~ Thank youuuu!" He drawled.

"That's not a punishment for Suigetsu. He's a water monster, remember?" Karin stated matter-of-factly.

"True. It's like I'm rewarding him for what he did just now." You dried the water loving shinobi and scowled at your teammates, "Nothing good comes from you guys joining forces."

"I tell you to wake Aiko and this is what you come up with?" A cool, velvet tone originating from the other side of the room queried.

Sasuke was standing next to a passive Jūgo. His arms were crossed and he was leaning against the wall. It wasn't obvious, but the Uchiha was slightly entertained. Even Jūgo was smiling.

"Great to know my dismay made _everyone_ 's morning." You bristled, getting out of bed now that you were wide awake.

"It really did…" Karin dreamily chirped.

"What's up? Are we leaving?"

"I'm calling a group meeting." Sasuke stepped forward. If you weren't mistaken, the raven haired shinobi seemed almost excited. His emotionless mask was slipping. "I found a lead yesterday. It's small, but it's from a reliable source."

"About time." Suigetsu nodded.

"The lead is in a faraway village. It'll take us a couple of weeks to get there. Coincidentally, our path will take us close to Kirigakure." Sasuke's penetrating gaze landed on you. "Aiko, I agreed to help you investigate your family. When we're nearby the Mist, do you want to stop by?"

The question halted your breath and your hands grew clammy. A nervous, excited pit welled within you. It was finally time… Soon, you'd get the chance to find out why your parents were murdered and why your sister was taken.

"O-of course!" You clenched your fists so tightly that your fingernails dug into your palms. "But what about the lead? Isn't it time sensitive?"

"As I said, it'll take us a couple of weeks to get to the village. My informant works in a bounty hunter office and meets with Akatsuki at specific times and locations. The next Akatsuki visit is expected in a full month. Team Hebi has ample time to travel and investigate anything you need in Kirigakure."

"Oh great, we're going to the same place that this ugly fish was spawned." Karin pointed to Suigetsu.

"Hey, that's offensive. I love my hometown. There's so much water in the air and so many things to slice in two." Suigetsu sharkishly smiled at the thought of cleaving things in two – his hand twitched towards his blade's hilt.

"You can find stuff to slice anywhere, but I get your point. I'm looking forward to seeing Kiri's misty forests again." Determination welled within you.

This change of events was hard to believe since it was proposed so suddenly, but it was official – Team Hebi was heading towards the Mist.

Your resolve to find out more about your parent's untimely demise and your sister's disappearance strengthened. You were nervous, but you couldn't put off such an important task anymore.

o-o

o-o-o-o-o-o

o-o

Waves gently lapped against dirt and stone. The hushed, but mighty, churning ocean filled the air with moisture and cool energy.

After a week of nonstop walking and sprinting, Team Hebi had arrived at a large body of water – stretching all the way to the horizon.

"Won't be long now." Suigetsu whistled appreciatively. "Once we find a boat, we're set."

"Recently, you haven't been such a worthless, lazy hippo. I knew you were just acting spoiled all those times you made us stop before." Karin criticized.

"Nah, don't be so harsh. I'm still tired. It's just that I'm so excited right now that I forget my tiredness."

"You're _that_ happy to be back in Kiri?"

"More like I'm _that_ happy to be in a place with so much water in the air~ This is the best! I don't have to drink so much." Suigetsu shot his arms up into the air, stretching idly.

"I haven't been on this path in so long. I hardly remember it." You analyzed the main road leading toward Kirigakure. It hadn't really changed, but you had only traveled along it as a child a few times.

It wasn't difficult to find a boat to ferry Team Hebi across the ocean. Sooner than you anticipated, you stood at the precipice of the foggy, obscured village.

Rolling forests and dense foliage covered the hilly and mountainous terrain. Large, sapphire lakes spread across the land. Only one bridge separated your team from the mainland.

"Hoo, this place brings back memories." Suigetsu patted his blade, talking to the sharpened metal "How's it feel to be home?"

"Ugh, you've gone insane." Karin tried her best to ignore her comrade.

"Everyone, I'm find you later. If you need me, I'll be around the Hōzuki compound." Suigetsu lazily waved while he walked away.

"Stay safe." Jūgo curtly nodded.

Team Hebi's aloof leader didn't seem to care about his teammate's departure as he looked towards you. "Do you want to head to the Mizushima compound?"

You had put some thought into the matter, but the whole situation was overwhelming. "I don't know if I should bring everyone. It might look suspicious."

"Why don't you fill us in on the details? We can't do anything to help if we're uninformed." Karin thoughtfully suggested.

"You want to help me too, Karin-chan?" You couldn't lie, you were touched. You didn't think Karin would want anything to do with this investigation.

"N-No, you dummy! But I'm here anyways, so I might as well." Karin pushed up her glasses while she shouted at you. Her cheeks were slightly red.

"Aww, thank you." You were getting used to the red head's rough attitude. It was becoming obvious to you that when she denied something vehemently, she was lying.

Karin crossed her arms, "Hurry up, out with it."

Jūgo moved in closer, calmly listening.

"Alright, so here's what I know…" You commenced in explaining everything you'd read in the documents Sasuke had pilfered from Orochimaru's archives.

You mentioned Kabuto's report of a second, hidden branch of Mizushima's called 'bottom-dwellers'. You also went over how, according to the Mist's caste system, hunter nin shouldn't have been sent after your parents. Kabuto had strong evidence that the Mizushima clan itself sent hunter nin to kill their own clansmen and even kidnap your sister. Thinking back to your earliest childhood memories, your grandfather was staunchly against your parents leaving…

"…Sounds complicated." Jūgo was the first to break the silence.

Karin placed a finger on her chin, looking upwards. "In that case, if you show up all of a sudden with a group of people, it really might look suspicious…"

"Yeah. I was thinking of going in alone."

"I don't think that's wise. I'll go with you." Sasuke coolly recommended.

"How long will the team be separated?" Jūgo queried, concern obvious in his features. You were sure that he didn't want to lose control around Karin.

"I'll rendezvous with you periodically. It's an easy task to covertly travel in and out of the Mizushima compound." Sasuke stated emotionlessly.

"I don't like it." Karin crossed her arms.

"Who else would be better suited to go with her, then?" Sasuke asked the dissatisfied kunoichi.

"W-well, I mean…" She stuttered.

"Suigetsu is attending to his own business. It's not a good idea to send Jūgo into a large group of people, and you haven't volunteered."

Karin shrank a little and sighed, "Fine, whatever. Just meet up with us often."

You didn't oppose the idea of Sasuke going with you, and it seemed appropriate given the fact that he agreed to help you get to the bottom of this mystery.

Jūgo and Karin ended up camping on the outskirts of town whereas Suigetsu was still probably visiting his clansmen. There was plenty of daylight left so without further delay, you led Sasuke through the Mist – following the familiar pathway to your compound.

A light drizzle fell - coating you, Sasuke, and the environment in sparkling droplets.

The foliage was vibrant green and the forest was mossy, slick and beautiful – just like you remembered it. It was easy to relish the peaceful ambience of birds chirping and leaves rustling.

A short snippet of laughter escaped Sasuke's lips. "You're so excited that you're skipping?"

You stumbled, caught off guard by Sasuke's velvet tone permeating the serene atmosphere. You realized that you were, in fact, skipping and halted - trying to hide your embarrassment.

"This place is just… nostalgic. I guess I got caught up in it."

"That much is clear."

You scowled at the Uchiha's amused state. "I used to walk home this way from school. I was always so excited to see my parents…" Your expression suddenly darkened.

A tiny 'hn' emanated from the back of Sasuke's throat. His warm, large palm landed on your shoulder as if he was comforting you, "Don't dwell on it. We're here to rectify the past."

Nodding, you and Sasuke continued to travel in silence. It was quiet but peaceful, and your sour mood soon passed because your companion was right.

A stone wall comprised of loosely stacked rocks jutted from the earth. The Mizushima clan's gates were in sight. Your hands began to sweat, your nerves acting up.

"There it is…" You mumbled under your breath.

Sasuke allowed you to take the lead, watching as you approached giant, ajar wooden doors. A lone monitor was watching the entrance.

He ran up immediately and scrutinized you. "Name and business?"

"Mizushima Aiko. I'm here to see my grandparents."

The monitor's eyes bugged out once you'd said your name aloud. "Stay here. I need to inform the elders." He ran off immediately. Though the gate was open, so technically, nothing was stopping you from entering the compound.

Still, you respectfully waited - Sasuke standing patiently beside you. While you were idle, you gazed into the Mizushima compound. It was even bigger than you remembered and it was lively. There were children playing in the streets and climbing trees. Adults were chatting and walking about. A few stared at you, but went about their business.

A group of footsteps hurried closer. An elderly face you hadn't seen in ages stared at you. It was your grandfather, Yuu. His wrinkled face was pale, as if he'd seen a ghost. Soon, his apprehension melted away and he smacked the gate monitor good naturedly.

"What are you doing, boy? You shouldn't keep your cousin waiting outside of the gates like a outsider. She's family." Yuu wrapped you in a gigantic hug.

"My granddaughter! You look just like your mother… I almost thought you were Yori come back from the grave to haunt me." His voice broke the tiniest bit as his grip on you tightened.

"W-why would mother want to haunt you?"

Your grandfather pulled away. Tears pinpricked the corner of his baggy eyes. His features were solemn. He hid his emotions and thoughts well, "I misspoke. She wouldn't do such a thing… I'm glad to see you, little one."

There were others with your grandfather. One was an elder you barely recognized and another was a middle aged, stern man. He analyzed you and Sasuke carefully, but said nothing.

"Why don't you come in?" Yuu almost seemed hesitant in asking this of you, but nonetheless ushered you forward. He didn't even notice your raven haired companion.

It was the other elder who inquired about Sasuke, "Who is your guest, young one?"

Once the question was asked, Yuu examined Sasuke hastily.

"Uchiha Sasuke." Your taciturn companion reticently stated.

"Ahh, an Uchiha." Yuu's green orbs shined.

"It's an honor." The other elder bowed slightly as did the stern middle-aged man.

"It's good to see the old traditions still in place – even if it's accidental. Mizushima have a long and storied history collaborating with other clans. The most prominent ones were the Hyūga and Uchiha. Dōjutsu users benefit greatly from Shinajii and therefore, the Mizushima have been their honored partners since the Warring States Period. Nowadays, that tradition has long vanished since the amount of Shinajii users has drastically declined…" Your grandfather explained all of this while leading you into a tall, cylindrical, white building topped with greenery.

The old man sat at a wide table. "Sit, sit. Tea will come soon."

The others left so that it was just you, Sasuke and your grandfather.

"Where's grandmother? Will she be joining us?" It would be a lie to say that you weren't excited to see her. Your grandmother had a bright and beautiful soul. You remembered that she was always smiling.

"Tsubaki?" Grandfather became noticeably saddened, "She's ill so she's not allowed any visitors. I'm sorry, little one."

"Ill? What's wrong?" Your voice hitched with worry.

"Ahh, nothing to worry about. It'll pass. Getting sick comes with the territory of growing old. When she's better you'll be the first to know." Grandfather mirthlessly chuckled. His attitude led you to believe her illness was more serious that he was letting on, but there was nothing further you could really say…

"So I heard you were here to visit Tsubaki and me? I never expected you would return." Grandfather changed the topic uncomfortably.

"Well, yes. I… thought it would be good to visit. When I was younger, I had no choice but to stay in Konoha." Not to mention the fact that Danzo would never let you leave…

"Hrmm, yes. You were too young to travel alone."

"Not that I dislike Konoha. It's actually the opposite – I love the village. Still, I felt like I needed to visit my hometown and you and grandmother."

"I understand…" The old man's eyes glazed over, thinking intently of some far away event.

You were trying to figure out a way to tactfully bring up your parent's death, but it was difficult. Besides, you were sure that even if you brought it up, your grandfather wouldn't suddenly confess to killing his own daughter and her husband. _If_ he even knew about the whole hunter nin situation at all.

"I have a question to ask." You eventually mumbled, snapping Yuu out of his trance.

"What is it?"

"Well, I heard from mother that I had a sister. I haven't been able to find her in Konoha even though mother said she lived there. Do you know her whereabouts?"

"Naomi, huh?" Yuu's lips pursed into a fine line. "I wish I could tell you where she is, but I haven't seen her for a long time… Much too long…"

"She… _lives_ though, right?"

"I haven't heard of her death being reported, so yes, as far as I know she should be alive." Though Yuu tried to sound reassuring, his voice fell flat. He was trying to reassure himself more than you.

The sliding door opened and a young woman came in, serving tea. She left as briskly as she entered.

For a long while, the room was quiet save for the sounds of sipping.

Grandfather put down his cup and stared intently at you. "Little one, you don't know how happy I am to see you healthy. You're all grown up and—" He choked on his words, his emotions getting the better of him.

"G-grandfather…" You reached your hand out and placed it on Yuu's. It didn't matter what you'd read in Kabuto's report about your clan killing your parents or kidnapping your sister. Your grandfather was your grandfather and you cared about him.

He grasped your hand tightly and leaned into the table, pulling you forward. You were startled, but moved in closer. "Leave this place. They're listening." Yuu whispered with such gravity that your heart stopped beating. He then placed a kiss on your cheek as a cover for his covert message.

Yuu suddenly let your hand go. "Haha, listen to this old timer ramble." He self-depreciatively chuckled. "Aiko, stay as long as you'd like – you're family after all. A new Mizukage took over some time ago, so you don't have to hide your kekkei-genkai anymore. Even in town you should be fine."

"That's good… I think I will stay for a while." You stared at your grandfather, befuddled. You hadn't imagined what happened just now, right? Even if you hadn't imagined it, you couldn't abide by his wishes. You had to learn more about your parents and sister.

"Sound great. I'm glad to see you're doing well. Your significant other can stay too. Mina will show you to your room." Yuu jovially stood up and excused himself.

"W-wait, Sasuke isn't—"

"Thank you for your kindness." Sasuke nodded his head in acknowledgement. Yuu nodded and left.

"Why did you say that? Now he thinks that we're-" You couldn't even finish the sentence due to chagrin. You smacked Sasuke's arm harshly - the Uchiha didn't so much as bat an eye.

"It's convenient. I don't know why insinuating something like intimacy would bother you so much." Sasuke's tone was so banal that you were a bit offended.

"Jeez, you really don't see me as a woman, do you?" You had meant to state your sentiments mentally, but found yourself grumbling them aloud.

Sasuke cocked his head to the side and naively uttered, "What does that have to do with anything? You're obviously a woman, no matter where I look." The Uchiha's obsidian orbs roamed your form.

"You don't get it… and stop looking at me like that." You crossed your arms over your chest.

Sasuke chuckled, "Does my gaze bother you so much?"

"When you look at me like _that_ … kind of…" Sasuke's stare was piercing and intense. It wasn't angry, more like… predatory?

"And how is it that I'm looking at you?"

"Like you want to hunt me down and eat me."

Sasuke blinked slowly and leaned forward, invading your personal bubble of space. "How violent." His playful smirk made your head fog and pulse accelerate.

"Greetings ojou-sama! I'm Mina and I'll lead you to your room." A young girl rushed in and bowed. You jumped and pushed Sasuke back harshly.

Sasuke snickered whereas the young girl blushed and quickly became apologetic, "I'm sorry, is this a bad time, ojou-sama?"

"No, you came in at the perfect time." You scowled at smacked Sasuke again – this time harder.

"Ojou-sama?" Sasuke mocked you readily.

"Shut up. It's weird for me too."

"It is!? I'm sorry! I didn't mean to displease you!" Mina seemed frightened as she pouted.

"No, it's okay. Don't worry…" You stood up and patted the top of Mina's head, trying to wipe Sasuke's handsome, devilish smirk from your mind.

She smiled and then happily marched away, "Well, okay… Leave it to me, I'll get you to your room in no time!"

Sasuke followed you and Mina. You tried your hardest not to look back at him even though you could feel his gaze. You were frustrated by how much the pompous Uchiha could get under your skin.


	20. Chapter 18

The room was exactly as you had left it. Aged posters adorned the walls and various toys and wooden shinobi training weapons were still laying around. There was a small bookshelf stuffed with pictures and children's books - untouched. You had left your childhood room behind when you were only five years old, and yet somehow, everything was intact and clean.

"You used to wear these?" Sasuke was in front of a wardrobe. Lying on top was a pair of blue, thick rimmed glasses.

You grimaced, "That was my spare. I can't believe all my old stuff is still here."

"I can't imagine you wearing glasses. Put them on." Sasuke demanded, handing you the frames.

"I didn't wear them for long after moving to Konoha. I complained about them so much that my caretakers at the orphanage got me contacts. When I became part of Root, Danzo made me get some sort of corrective eye surgery."

"Interesting, but you're still not putting them on."

You crossed your arms testily, "I'm not doing it. They're kid's glasses. Why don't you put them on?"

"I don't need them, so no." Sasuke shrugged.

"I don't need them anymore either."

Sasuke stood motionless, his eyebrows furrowed. Suddenly his appearance shifted, turning into nothing but a blurry flicker. In a millisecond, your old glasses were on your face and Sasuke was beside you, conceitedly simpering.

"Are you _serious_!? Did you just use Shunshin no Jutsu?"

"Maybe" He nonchalantly stated, "I was curious."

You growled, "Happy now? I still hate these old things."

Sasuke stared at you and nodded with a small, pleased smile, "Yes. I am happy. They're not so bad. Why did you hate them?"

You paused and then meekly admitted, "I was called a frog and teased a lot."

Sasuke stared at your glasses for a few more moments and then cracked up, "You do look like a frog."

"Don't go there, _Sasuke-kun."_

"My apologies, _froggy-chan_."

You yanked off the glasses with a grin, "You sound ridiculous saying that."

"So do you." Sasuke murmured - faintly returning your smile.

You put the blue frames down on your wardrobe and walked to the window. Outside was a familiar scenery. A sea of mossy, moist greenery and towering white, cylindrical buildings that popped up from the greenery in random intervals.

Sasuke stood at the window alongside you, peering down at the compound. "So this is the Mizushima clan..."

"It hasn't changed. I can't say that I'm thrilled to be here, but it's nostalgic and I'm glad to see my grandfather…"

"You weren't close to any of your other clansmen?"

"When I was a child, my cousins were warned to stay away from me. Even to this day, I'm not sure why, but everyone besides my immediate family has always kept their distance. Bizarre, right?"

"That is strange." Sasuke deliberated.

"You know, I want to see the Uchiha compound too sometime."

"It's a ghost town. It wouldn't be as lively." Sasuke's tone was tinged with bittersweet darkness.

"That doesn't matter. It's a place that's filled with memories both good and bad. It's special to you, so I'd like to see it."

Sasuke lightly scoffed, "If you really want to, then someday." He tried to sound annoyed, but the truth was that he didn't mind showing his old home to you. It was a melancholic place to the Uchiha. It filled him with rage. But the thought of visiting with you made the journey seem a bit more positive – as if he could remember the good times he'd experienced at his home, not only the bad.

"Great!" You smiled brightly. "I'll give you a more in-depth tour of the Mizushima compound in exchange."

Sasuke averted his eyes from your beaming expression. Something about it made him feel uncomfortable, tense, and yet pleasant. "I should go check up on the team and investigate what I can."

You nodded and watched Sasuke jump from your window. He landed lithely and disappeared into the shadows.

o-o-o-o-o-o

The next few days passed by hazily. You spent very little time with your grandfather. Unfortunately, he kept making the excuse that he was busy… even though it was clear that he was simply avoiding you.

It was hard to spy effectively on your clansmen. Not only were you shunned as always, making conversation difficult, but your presence was being closely monitored. You weren't out rightly being watched, but you could feel that the whole clan was wary of you. Sasuke was the only one who could move around completely undetected.

Every night you fell asleep in your room, alone. Every morning Sasuke was there to tell you any new information he'd learned.

You had overheard a few conversations and snooped around, but you hadn't found anything solid. So far, your investigation wasn't going well.

Disheartened, you decided to go on a walk around Kiri and rejuvenate your flagging spirit.

Automatically, your legs carried you towards a pristine building surrounded by obstacle courses and large, towering trees. Around the perimeter of the refurbished building was a wire fence – you walked up to it – your fingers twining around the cool metal.

It was your old academy. It looked so new – like it had been remodeled recently. The school you remembered was run down and never knew regular maintenance.

Peering up into a large, mossy tree, you smiled wistfully. You remembered playing with your childhood friends amongst its thick, rough branches. You remembered Dami shoving bugs down your shirt and giggled.

By hap stance, you glanced to the side. In the distance, you spotted a figure leisurely walking closer – obscured by shadows cast from thick foliage.

The figure was nothing but a black silhouette, yet you immediately recognized who it was when they reached down onto their belt, grabbed a bottle of water, and sipped on it languidly. The giant executioner's blade was also a dead giveaway.

Suigetsu was now close enough that you could make out his features in the dingy lighting. You both stared at each other wordlessly. Recognition flashed across amethyst and hazel orbs simultaneously.

"You're-!" You pointed at Suigetsu.

"No way!" Suigetsu pointed back.

With a shark-like grin, Suigetsu raised his forearm. You beamed and bumped forearms with him - something you used to do all the time when you were kids.

"Glorious water kami! To think I've been traveling with you all this time and didn't recognize little Aiko-chan."

"I know! I can't believe it barely clicked for me right now, Sui-chan."

"Haha~ Only my closest friends were allowed to call me Sui-chan."

"I remember. You threatened to beat up anyone who didn't have your permission."

"Hey, I was a good kid!" Suigetsu defended, his voice light and mirthful.

"You were manic, is what you were. You were always laughing and smiling, but when something happened that you didn't like, you'd snap."

"That's not true at all! Something bad didn't need to happen for me to snap~"

"I don't think you're helping your case." You giggled.

"What can I say? I like the gritty sensation of tearing things into pieces! Man, even now I'm so happy I could slice you up! How unexpected that we'd both be recruited into Hebi." There was a crazy gleam in Suigetsu's eye, but you weren't afraid. He'd always been a little insane – even as a kid.

"No slicing please, but damn, I wonder what happened to Chōjū."

"Who knows? Maybe he's around here somewhere if we look hard enough."

You and Suigetsu naturally began to stroll down the road together. It grew quiet for a moment before Suigetsu randomly snickered.

"What?" You glanced at him.

"Haha, I was just wondering what happened to your thick glasses, _froggy_. That's probably why I didn't recognize you at first."

You grimly leered at your teammate. "I'll never escape the nickname. You're the second person to call me that since we've arrived in Kiri."

Suigetsu clutched his stomach and laughed merrily. "Haa~ Who else called you _froggy_?"

"Sasuke, of course. He would hardly pass up that chance. Though he went the extra mile and called me _froggy-chan._ "

"Ehhh? And how did he find out about your old nickname?"

"He saw the spare glasses in my bedroom."

"Sasuke was in your room, huh?" Suigetsu gave you a knowing, debaucherous look. "Was that the only thing you two were doing in there alone?"

You were startled into shoving Suigetsu to the side, causing him to stumble. It wasn't a hard shove, but enough that he knew you didn't like where this was going.

"So I'm right~?" Suigetsu let out a short, curt laugh. "Man, if Karin knew she'd murder you in your sleep. I'm almost tempted to tell her. I love severing everything apart – even relationships!" That crazy glint in his eye returned and his sharp teeth gleamed.

"We're not like that." You scoffed. "You're misunderstanding."

"Hmm? Am I really?" Suigetsu drawled. "Then it's okay if I swoop in and try to steal the froggy for myself?"

Your companion's sentiments didn't process properly until you locked eyes with him. His expression had become unusually serious in a matter of seconds. Unwillingly, you stopped in your tracks.

Suigetsu smoothly stepped closer, placing his thumb on your bottom lip. "The froggy is tongue tied? That can't be good. How will you catch flies?" Suigetsu's jesting words were harshly juxtaposed by his shining, passionate stare and sly smile.

"What are you doing, Sui-chan?" Your speech was muffled by Suigetsu's touch.

The white haired shinobi clicked his tongue, "Don't call me something so childish. I like hearing my full name from these lips." Your attention was drawn back to Suigetsu's warm thumb – caressing your bottom lip.

You were stunned to see Suigetsu act like this and he was so close that you automatically grew uneasy.

"Your lips are so dry, you're dehydrated. Do you need some water?" His voice was lilting and sensuous.

It was hard to speak – your voice was caught in your throat. You found yourself flushing when you realized how provocative Suigetsu could be… and how attractive he really was.

Getting the reaction he was aiming for, Suigetsu moved away, snickering again. "I'll share my water with you if you're thirsty." He held up one of his bottles. "I don't mind your germs."

Clearing your throat, you snapped out of your trance and scathingly remarked, "I didn't know you had the capability to share. I've never seen you share your water with anyone."

"That's because I don't want to share it with anyone else." He said simply. "You, I don't mind though."

You shook your head, scrutinizing Suigetsu's features, "Are you actually serious?"

Suigetsu nonchalantly mused, "Who knows?"

"So where's the rest of the team?" Your companion easily moved on like nothing even happened, but your heart was still pounding – evidence that something unorthodox _had_ happened. "I've been looking around for the rendezvous point with no luck."

"They're, um… Team Hebi is stationed about 5 km southwest of here." Suigetsu shot you his stereotypical, sharky grin. "Then I'll be seeing you, froggy."

Suigetsu casually winked and uncaringly sauntered away. You watched him for a moment before heading back to the Mizushima compound.

The whole situation was so unexpected that it had made you nervous and more than anything – confused. Suigetsu was always hard to read because he was rarely completely honest. However, Suigetsu was your friend – your childhood friend. Despite any weird stunts he pulled, he was special to you. What struck you as odd was that even if you were nervous and embarrassed by how bold Suigetsu acted just now, it wasn't the same feeling you had with Sasuke. If the contemptuous, teasing Uchiha had done the same thing, you would've secretly wanted him to get closer – not move away…

Though you arrived at the compound in a stupor, you immediately sensed that the atmosphere was _off._ Clansmen were still going about their business, but no children played in the streets and there was a thick, uneasy rigidity in people's faces. Though other Mizushima avoided you regularly, now it was as if they couldn't even bring themselves to look at you.

No eyes were on you, but you felt the ugly sensation of being watched and judged. You hurried to your room. You would investigate later but for now you needed to clear your head.

Once you shut the door, safely in the confines of familiarity, you let out a huge, relieved sigh.

"Something wrong?" From the shadows, a pair of bright, red eyes stood out.

Sasuke emerged from the darkness, deactivating his Sharingan.

"Nothing is particularly wrong. I just sensed something was amiss."

"The air is filled with fear. Regardless, I have some information you might be interested in."

"Anything you have is helpful." You nodded eagerly.

"I found your grandmother. She's in a building near the gardens. Her condition is unusual. She doesn't appear sick, she appears…." Sasuke trailed off, at a loss for words.

"She's not sick?"

"Not in the typical sense. Rather than sick, she appears as if the life's been drained out of her."

A shudder ran down your spine. Sasuke's insidious description sent your mind reeling.

"I have to meet up with the team." Sasuke emotionlessly stated, heading towards your window. He hesitated for a moment and peered over his shoulder. "Stay safe." Though his face was apathetic, something in his radiant, dark orbs told you he was worried.

"I will." Your chest tightened with what could only be happiness at his concern.

Sasuke left swiftly, while you focused yourself and formulated a plan to meet your grandmother.

o-o-o-o-o-o

Your gait was uneasy and hurried.

'Breathe Aiko, breath…' It was hard to stay calm.

Using years of Root experience, you remained incognito – melding into the shadows. As all Root members were, you were trained in the art of stealth and assassination. It was still difficult to move around freely, but you had left a water clone in your room and had managed to remain hidden. It wasn't hard to find your grandmother's room, but that didn't help your anxiety. You were hesitant to see what had become of her.

Nimbly, you landed on all fours before a wooden door. Nobody was within earshot. Courteously, you rapped lightly on the door and opened it carefully.

The air was stagnant and suffocating. There was a lone window with the curtains drawn open as wide as possible to let every ounce of light in. Sunlight streamed into the center of the room brightly – its rays bathing a decrepit form hunched over in a plush armchair.

You almost didn't recognize the weary woman. Her expression was blank – as if no intelligence was left behind her golden eyes. The only movement she produced was the feeble rise and fall of her belly – illustrating that she still drew breath. Though you'd expected her once peppered hair to be a silvery grey, it was actually snowy white. Her skin, too was disturbingly pure white and sallow - as if all color had been drained from her along with her spirit. Her eyes were sunken and her once plump face had begun to sag so horribly that she appeared to be melting.

Closing the door silently, Tsubaki made no indication that she noticed or cared for your presence.

It was impossible to know what to do in a situation like this. You inched closer to your loved one, taking in her ancient appearance. An overwhelming sadness washed over you. She was an elderly woman, but she shouldn't appear to be _this_ old.

"…Grandmother?" You felt very small, your voice coming out in a whisper.

You stood in front of her, leaning down so that you peered straight into her face. "Grandmother, it's Aiko. What's happened to you?" Tsubaki remained a statue.

The tears that built up flowed freely down your cheeks. You couldn't tear your gaze away from her vacant, shiny, doll-like eyes.

"Please, answer me… Please, do something, anything." You half-begged while reaching out to touch her soft, wrinkly cheek.

Golden orbs snapped onto you – pupils contracting. Tsubaki's lips twitched, no sound coming out but a croak. You stroked her cheek gingerly and her eyes turned into saucers.

"Are you another illusion?" Grandmother unevenly whispered. "You're a very detailed illusion…"

"I'm not an illusion. I don't know how to prove it, but I'm really here." You pleaded with her to believe you. "I've finally returned home to visit you and grandfather."

When you mentioned grandfather, Tsubaki let out a strangled wail, "Oh, Yuu. That fool."

"What's happened to you? Can you tell me?" Though you wanted to learn about her condition, she didn't respond.

She grew spooked and grabbed one of your hands with both of hers, gaping into your eyes beseechingly, "You have to get out of here. Leave this clan and never come back. If you do that, I can die happily knowing that you, at least, are safe."

"G-grandfather said the same thing – that I should leave."

"That old fool is finally getting something right. Better late than never." She sighed disparagingly.

The door emitted a loud, lengthy creak – as if the person who opened it was trying to get your attention. What startled you was that you didn't even feel a presence.

"Has this been a touching reunion?" The voice that spoke was gravelly and timeworn.

You spun around. The voice belonged to an elder of the Mizushima clan – one that you'd seen with your grandfather when you first arrived.

Tsubaki became desperate. She latched onto you, clambering up your body. "No, you devil! You can't have her too! You already took Naomi and Yori!" As if she was trying to shield you, she attempted to pull you behind her.

"Stop, please! Don't hurt yourself!" You tried to sit your grandmother back down when the elder inched closer.

A new presence that didn't try to hide their chakra appeared in the doorway. "Don't do it, Erahi-sama!" Yuu was breathless.

"What an imprudent couple you are. You know this is not _my_ will. It is our master's will." Erahi was disturbingly composed despite the tense atmosphere.

"This can't happen! Not again!" Tsubaki screeched.

"You're a monster to do this in front of my poor wife!" Yuu fumed. "She's suffered enough!"

You activated your Shinajii. Multiple shinobi surrounded you and Tsubaki. You were hesitant to attack since your grandmother was flailing about. It would be devastating if she got hit in the crossfire.

Erahi took advantage of your kindness. "Restrain her."

Upon his orders, the encompassing shinobi hesitated for a moment. You recognized them as fellow clansmen – cousins, uncles, aunts…

"Remember your place, the bottom-dwellers _need_ her." Erahi reproachfully reminded his brethren.

Shinobi bound your hands, feet, blindfolded, and gagged you. What they used was no ordinary rope – it was a fine, metal chain made of a translucent, green material. Much to your bewilderment, your Shinajii was immediately deactivated. Somehow, your ability to use your kekkei-genkai was definitely gone.

Hoisted onto someone's shoulder, you grunted as their bones dug into your stomach. The horrific screams of your grandmother painted the inky gloom of your mind. It wasn't long before you were rendered unconscious.


	21. Chapter 19

*drip drip*

The first thing you processed was a chorus of small drops of water landing against stone. The blindfold was gone, but even still it was hard to see anything.

The rattle of chains accompanied every movement. Your wrists and ankles felt heavy as you rubbed your forehead and groaned.

The penetrating blackness of the cavern was oppressing and unsettling. You knew for a fact you were underground, you just weren't sure where. Candles and torches were scarce. It was hard to see even your own body.

A burst of cold radiated from your scalp – droplets of water running down your hair. You automatically shivered. It was so cold…

You stood up slowly and groped around. Eventually you ran into metal bars. After stumbling around in every direction, you realized you were in a cage. On top of that, even after removing your constraints, you couldn't activate your Shinajii. You felt so tired. Perhaps your energy was being consistently drained so that you couldn't break out of confinement.

Something fluttering nearby a candle caught your attention. It was a tapestry of the Mizushima crest proudly adorned along the cavern wall.

Erahi mentioned something about the bottom-dwellers needing you, so is this where they lived? The fabled second branch of the Mizushima clan.

The area was quiet and still. Not a soul was around. When your eyesight adjusted to the dark, you found another cage next to yours that was empty. The cages were rather small and only contained a simple cot. You pushed against the bars – measuring the sturdiness of the structure that imprisoned you. Unfortunately, you didn't have enough energy to attack. You barely had enough stamina for the simplest of jutsu.

Sagging onto your cot, you cursed. For now, perhaps you should bide your time and find out more about this place.

A pair of footsteps echoed down the corridor. You strained to see who was approaching. There were three people. Two wore midnight blue, hooded robes that covered their entire bodies from head to toe. Their faces were covered with white cloth – only their eyes visible. One was a man and the other was a woman. They had their arms looped around the elbows of a third person that they dragged betwixt them.

The captive person was a woman whom was barely conscious. She was gaunt and ragged. The robed people hauled her into the cage next to yours and dumped her on the cot.

"B-bottom-dwellers… Are you Mizushima bottom-dwellers?" Your lips quivered from the icy cavern air.

One of the robed figures ignored you. The other sneered, "We're nurturers, not 'bottom-dwellers', as you surface imbeciles seem fit to call us."

"What are you doing here? Why am _I_ here!?" Your mind was buzzing with questions, trying to rationalize everything.

"We are here because we are a privileged few. Though not as privileged as you." The robed woman snorted with a tinge of jealousy.

She hovered over the captive, injured woman and used medical ninjutsu to heal her. An eerie green glow bathed the surroundings. The robed male stood idly by.

"But _why_ am I here?" Your question fell on deaf ears. You tried to pry a few more responses from the robed duo to no avail.

After healing their captor, they left - warning you to be ready because they'd be back for you soon…

All was quiet again save for water drops plopping onto stone and the atmospheric hum of the cavern.

You sighed in frustration, staring at the prostrate woman. It was hard to observe her properly in such dim lighting, but her skin was ashen and she had dark circles around her eyes. Her hair was insanely long and tangled. From what you could see, she was extremely underweight – as if she'd been starving herself. Her bones protruded against tight, veiny flesh. She snored lightly – having fallen asleep while she was being healed.

With nothing to do, you prodded further at your cage – trying to find any weak points.

When you heard a soft groan, you rushed over to the bars that separated you from the other prisoner.

"Hey, who are you? Why are we here?" If you wanted answers, this bedraggled woman was your only choice for the time being.

The woman hissed, her wounds obviously stinging. You noticed that she had lacerations all over her body. The shallower ones had been healed. However, her deep gashes had only been closed – not healed internally.

"Who's… there…?" It seemed like it was hard for her to speak. Her voice was weak and jaded.

"I'm Mizushima Aiko."

The woman grew quiet before she became animated – struggling to sit up. Squinting, she analyzed you as best as she could.

"N-no… _why_ are you here!?" Her voice became shrill.

"That's what I'm asking _you_. I was taken from the compound, bought here, and I have no idea why."

"This place in dangerous for Shinajii users like us. These bottom-dwellers use us as offerings to their master. Get out of here now! Don't waste any time. The longer you stay here, the weaker you'll get, and then you'll never escape." Her words spilled out messily in as few breaths as possible.

"'Shinajii users like us…?'" You stared at the woman. Her hair was dark brown and contrasted against her light skin. "Then you're… Naomi?"

"My name is Naomi, yes…" She said wearily.

"You're my sister?!" You didn't expect to be so overwhelmed with emotion when you found Naomi, but your voice was shaking. "I can't believe that you're right here in front of me! So then, is this why you were kidnapped by hunter nin all those years ago!? Have you been here since then?"

"I have been a captor for many years. So many that I've lost count…"

"It's been 13 years since the day our parents died…" You tentatively explained.

"Has it been 13 years already?" Naomi looked down at her hands silently.

"I've gotten so old… I was captured when I was about 8 years old." She ruefully chuckled. "They were supposed to capture mom. Dad they wanted to kill, but mom's death was a mistake. Both she and I were to be detained here and used for these bottom-dweller's insane rituals."

"I… I don't understand."

"Two Shinajii users are required as sacrifices. It's been like that since Kirigakure was founded. I think they tried to go after you, but mom sent you to Danzo, didn't she? It's because of the protection you received in Konoha that you weren't captured and transported here as a child. Since I'm the only one they've had for so long, I'm worn out… I'm reaching my limit. I can _feel_ my demise, my death."Naomi's last sentence was uttered so sinisterly that you became faint.

"Naomi…" You clung to the metal bars separating you from your sister. She seemed to be suffering so much and yet there was nothing you could do for her. You wanted to use your jutsu on her – musabetsu sakaeru. It was a healing technique that invigorated and mended broken tissues even at a distance. However, without your Shinajii, you were useless.

You found yourself brokenly sobbing, "I'm sorry, Naomi! If I had known you were in a place like this, I would've tried harder to come here sooner! I should've come here directly after Orochimaru's death!"

Naomi sent you a kind, trembling smile, "No. Nothing that has happened is your fault. Please have no regrets."

"Thank you so much… You saved me that night, didn't you? It was you that saved me from those hunter nin. You sacrificed yourself for me. I wouldn't have made it to Konoha without you." You were trembling violently, clinging onto the metal bars for support.

"If I had the choice, I would do it again. Nobody deserves to go through what I've suffered. Please, Aiko. Please. Find a way to escape _now_. Leave and never return. If you go alone, you might make it."

"Are you kidding!? You, grandfather, and grandmother all say the same thing! Now that I've finally met you, I can't leave you here. You're my _sister_!" You almost didn't remember what it was like living with a family. Hiromi was the closest thing you had. Now that your sister was right in front of you, how could you selfishly ignore her and escape?

"I'm sorry… I'm so… tired…" Naomi slumped back so that she way lying down. "If you even want to talk about saving me, try to find a way to free yourself first. The metal is weaker in the 3rd bar on the left side of your cage. By the time I found out about those weak points, it was too late for me. I didn't have the energy to put up a fight."

It felt as if you were beyond fatigued, but if what Naomi said was true, you'd feel a lot worse later. Therefore, you wasted no time and tested the strength of the bar Naomi pointed out. She was right, it was more pliable than the others.

Your vision blurred extremely. Dizzy, you stumbled back. The wave of nausea that swept over you was so intense you almost threw up – your hands and feet sweating. The cold cavern somehow felt both hot and cold at the same time. You collapsed onto your cot.

"Aiko, are you okay?"

You shook your head, trying to remain conscious.

"Disgusting scum, they've already drugged you in preparation for the ritual. It must be kicking in just now." Naomi scornfully cussed.

Your eyelids drooped. When they opened again, a pair of robed figures stood in front of you.

"Damn you and your stupid, fucked up rituals! You would brainlessly follow your master off a cliff!" Naomi jeered from her cage.

"He is your master too." A robed figure clipped.

Unable to move due to whatever drug was coursing through your system, you were easily snatched up and stripped down to your mesh undershirt and shorts. Heavier chains were clasped onto your limbs, your Shinajii impossible to activate. Marched into a cavernous, misty chamber, you were nearly hyperventilating.

Large, mossy boulders formed clusters - scattered around the terrain. There was a large, encompassing underground lake that babbled eerily. It was hard to see beyond the foggy mist, but you could make out a black monolith in the center of the chamber. You were taken to the mysterious black rock and chained to it.

A group of bottom dwellers formed a loose semi-circle around you – holding lanterns and waving them in tandem. The robed figures began to chant what sounded like discordant gibberish. One robed person unsheathed an ornate, ceremonial dagger. In a swift motion, they carved a deep gash across your stomach, arms, and legs.

You were so desensitized from whatever substance they poisoned you with that you barely felt the searing kiss of the blade tearing your flesh.

Blood flowed freely from your wounds as the bottom-dwellers left in single file – disappearing into the mist.

Your head rolled down limply. It was too much energy to lift it back up. A gust of wind blew across your body. It felt good against your overwrought, flushed skin. Fog began violently swirling and shimmering in the torchlight.

Wait… it's impossible for there to be so much wind in an underground cavern like this with no obvious openings to the outside world. You struggled to lift your head and that's when you saw it.

Like fearful prey, you seized up and couldn't find it in you to so much as blink. Eyes as large as your entire body analyzed you. Vibrant green irises with vertically slit pupils held your gaze. It was a creature more terrible than Manda. Dimly illuminated, a giant, stooped reptile was bathed in scant light. It had three horns protruding from its skull. Two on either side of its temple and one from its brow.

The reptile was some sort of lizard. It certainly wasn't a snake. Its large arms were as thick as matured trees. The creature was easily the size of the Leaf's Academy building.

A deep rooted, paralyzing horror that you'd never known before struck you speechless. Here you were chained up by your clansmen and drugged – barely able to move. You'd never felt so powerless in your life since you were bound by the people who knew your abilities well and knew how to suppress them. Truly, you were at the mercy of these bottom-dwellers.

Naomi mentioned something about rituals earlier and right now, it appeared you were going to find out about them firsthand.

A fading, indistinct voice proclaimed, "Maozu, our peerless master! A new delicacy awaits. We offer this prize humbly so that you may look favorably upon this village and your humble servants. Let your thirst be slaked."

Maozu's thin, leathery tongue crept out of its slowly opening maw. It slithered over your lacerations – _tasting_ your blood.

Maozu's vertical pupils dilated with ecstasy. Its tongue lashed out so that a myriad of wounds littered your body. The ancient reptilian stole more blood and closed its eyes – satisfied. Its giant head eased back into the mist, disappearing from sight.

By this point, your entire body was shaking violently from adrenaline and you were numb. A bottom dweller appeared from nowhere and loosened your chains so that you were now sitting on the floor – still bound.

Hundreds of glowing eyes ignited. The bottom-dweller swiftly absconded before a flurry of whip-like tongues lashed out at you. Each reptile took a substantial amount of blood. You were getting woozy, but there was nothing to do but accept your fate.

You screeched as rough, sandpaper tongues slithered against your wounds – the diabolical creatures feeding merrily.

Time slipped by and smaller lizards, most likely infants, crawled up to you, biting into your flesh and gnawing at your dripping injuries.

Only when they had eaten their fill did a bottom dweller approach you, apply emergency medical ninjutsu, and then throw you back into your cell with a healer who tended to your wounds more thoroughly.

When the bottom dwellers left, you remained on your cot – a weary mess.

"Aiko, are you okay?" Naomi's spoke in a sorrowful whisper. She seemed cautious – as if she didn't want anyone to overhear your conversation.

You were quiet for a long moment, still processing everything that just happened.

"A-aiko…" Naomi's voice broke.

"Why?" You muttered, "Why do they do this?"

"Do you know the legend? It goes all the way back to the founding of Kirigakure."

You shook your head.

"Back when Kirigakure was founded, it was a prosperous village because of the natural fertility of the land. One day, the Mist was overrun by giant lizards who slumbered in the caverns below the village. These lizards claimed they owned the land and killed many indiscriminately – enjoying the taste of fresh blood. They enjoyed the taste of human blood so much that they attacked the village frequently to get it."

"So these lizard things have been living below the Mist from the founding of the village?" A shudder ran down your spine.

"Since way before that. Nobody knows how long they've lived in the area. Anyways, they claimed the lives of many civilians and even the best shinobi of the Mist couldn't eradicate them. One of our water sage ancestors kindly offered themselves up as a sacrifice. They made a deal with the lizards. The creatures agreed to stay underground and not kill any more if they could feast on a sage's blood. The lizards found that a water sage's blood was more delectable and satiating than the lives of a hundred humans. Thus, the lizards agreed. Being the only sacrifice is too taxing for one person since the lizards eat often, so it has been tradition for there to always be two sacrifices. Two Shinajii users must always be imprisoned down here so these lizards don't overrun the Mist and cause a mass genocide. Because of the Mizushima clan's sacrifice, we were honored by Kirigakure and placed in the highest ranking the caste system offers."

"That's insane." Those were the only words you could babble out. The whole situation was too unbelievable. "So if we escape, the civilians and shinobi of the Mist will be hunted by these monsters?"

Naomi paused guiltily. "Yes, they will rebel…"

"What are we supposed to do then? I don't want to stay here, but I don't want to be the cause of the Mist's demise!" Your mind rummaged over the faces of all the children you'd seen in your clan's compound, of your grandfather and grandmother. There were so many innocent, defenseless civilians too…

"I don't either, but… now that I've met you I suddenly feel a lot more selfish than ever before. I want to smile with you outside, I want to see you happy. I refuse to believe that we either accept our fate as sacrifices and die, or escape and cause these monsters to rampage."

"I'm want to agree with you, but the only choice left is to destroy them all. Is that even possible?"

"I can tell you the total number of lizards living down here and you can draw your own conclusions—"

Hurried footsteps ended the conversation before Naomi could tell you the enemy's number.

"You're both too talkative." A hooded female impatiently barked. She yanked you up, led you into a private room, and slammed the door.

Now you were separated from Naomi on top of everything else…

Still weak and barely able to move, you dozed off to regain some strength. Food was delivered to you at random intervals. It was hard to know if it was night or day. Before you could find an adequate way to escape, you were drugged again. These bottom dwellers had probably spiked your food or your drink. You were in a tough situation. Either don't eat, don't get drugged, and grow even weaker. Or eat, get drugged, but regain some strength since you're eating.

Stripped into your underclothes, you were once again brought before Maozu.

o-o-o-o-o-o

The lizards greedily fed from you – inflicting pain with sadistic pleasure. You weren't sure if your body was getting used to the drug the bottom dwellers used on you, but the effects of the medication seemed weaker. Today you were able to feel more pain than usual. Your screams echoed against cold, rocky walls.

How long would you be here? Was Team Hebi trying to find you? Would they look for you?

…Did Sasuke even care enough to put in the effort to help you out of this ugly predicament?

As much as you hated to realize it, you might have to rely on outside help if you ever wanted to get out of here. The bottom dwellers were very careful at monitoring your energy levels. They only allowed you enough chakra to heal and suppress your curse mark, but not enough to retaliate. They had your imprisonment down to an exact science. You weren't the first sacrifice they've had and you wouldn't be the last if they had their say.

A frenzied scream caught your attention. The scent of metallic blood that wasn't your own permeated the air.

The lashing, hungry tongues of the lizards ceased immediately.

Two familiar shinobi landed in front of you, their backs to you defensively. One adorned the Uchiha clan crest, while the other adorned an unfamiliar crest. It was a sun enclosing a crescent moon. Despite the foreign clan crest, the person wearing it was someone you'd never mistake – Hiromi.

"Sasuke and… _Hiromi_!?" You were in utter disbelief.

A lone lizard's tongue flew at you. Sasuke and Hiromi reacted immediately, severing it. A strange, painful gargle arose. A few lizards hissed, but made no sudden movements. Assured that the lizards wouldn't keep feeding off of you unless they wanted severed tongues, Sasuke and Hiromi turned to you swiftly.

Hiromi took in your disheveled appearance, taking a step towards you, but hesitating due to his shock and sorrow, "Aiko… How could your own clan do this to you?"

Sasuke, on the other hand, ran right up to you and sliced your restraints. You sagged forward – the Uchiha steadying you. He tore off his white robe and draped it over your shoulders. The warm cloth was comforting. You slipped your arms into Sasuke's robe, greedily stealing the body heat it contained.

"Thank you, Sasuke." Clutching the white fabric, you wrapped it closed along your torso. Hiromi finally stepped closer. "You look so pale… are you okay?"

"I'm alive, at least." You began to tear up as you stared into your old friend's face. He was different than when you'd last seen him. His layered, onyx hair was longer – reaching his chin. He'd matured – his features were angular and somewhat alien. However, there were traces here and there of the kind shinobi you grew up with.

He smiled with relief and you smiled back. Hiromi looked like his old self the most when he was smiling.

A wicked hissing arose from all directions. Sasuke and Hiromi immediately turned away, dropping into fighting stances.

"I can't believe you're both here. I'm so glad to see you guys."

Suddenly the rest of Team Hebi appeared.

"Holy Kami-sama, you look like shit." Karin exclaimed upon seeing you.

"We got here just in time." Suigetsu seemed disgruntled as he looked over your form.

"These creatures are… lizards?" Jūgo scanned the perimeter, "There are many of them."

But your teammates weren't alone. There were multitudes of other shinobi with them. You recognized the Hōzuki clan crest and fellow clansmen from the Mizushima compound.

A Mizushima kunoichi immediately began to heal you. "On behalf of the Mizushima clan, I want to apologize, ojou-sama. Not everyone in our clan feels the same way as Erahi-sama."

Another Mizushima shinobi nodded enthusiastically - he might have been one of your uncles, "We're here to correct our mistakes! No one should be forced into being a sacrifice."

The kunoichi working on you smiled, "That's right. This tradition started out nobly, with self-sacrifice rather than force."

"I don't know what to say, but thank you guys…"

While you were being healed, Maozu remained silent no more. "What is it that you humans want? Why have you interrupted our meal?"

Maozu locked eyes with a glaring Sasuke, "You're rather impudent, aren't you?" The giant lizard remarked.

"I am not the one you should be talking to." Sasuke said simply. He sheathed his katana and moved aside.

A woman with a strong, attention grabbing presence sauntered forward. She was clad in a blue dress that fell off of her shoulders. Her ankle length, auburn hair swayed gently behind her. "Such a pleasure to finally meet the great Maozu. Your Mizushima servants have done a good job of keeping this place off limits. And you too, Maozu, have cast a powerful barrier jutsu around this place – barring it from the rest of the world. Short of breaking and entering, I would never have gained access."

"Another impudent human…" Maozu unhappily stated, "Who are you to speak to me so brashly?"

The woman giggled, "Why, I'm the Mizukage of this proud village and I want to negotiate. I am ashamed to admit that the safety of my village depends on the long-term torture and sacrifice of two shinobi."

"Get to the point. What negotiations are you humans talking about?"

"For starters, I want to propose that you leave this place and never come back." The Mizukage held her outstretched, slim hand out in front of her, "Now, I'm not unreasonable. I've already located a place far more suitable than this for you to make your home – a remote wilderness. If you give it a chance, you'll find the environment there is pleasing for reptilians such as yourself."

Maozu ruminated a bit before asking, "Why should we relocate?"

"The area is much larger than this pitifully size cavern system and you'll have access to warm daylight so you can bask in the sun. You will be confined down here no more."

Maozu let out a disconcerting, airy breath. "You think I'm _confined_ here? No! I simply prefer this place, away from the majority of you noisy, irksome humans. If it weren't for the tasty meals the Mizushima produce, I would resurface and kill all of you to shut you up. What are you going to do if I don't agree to leave?"

The Mizukage seductively licked her lips, "If you _don't_ agree, I'm going to have to punish you until you _do_ agree."

Maozu's booming, hissing laugher will shook the cavern – small rubble falling from the ceiling. "Then try your best to _punish_ me."

"Mizukage-sama!" A blue haired shinobi wielding a giant, bandaged weapon emerged from the throng of shinobi – standing by the Mizukage defensively.

"Stay by my side and help when you see the opportunity" The Mizukage purred, her blue haired disciple nodding firmly. She took a step forward and shouted "Ao, take the flank!"

Hiromi and Sasuke were beside you in a flash.

The pressure in the air grew so dense that your knees shook. Maozu's penetrating, death glare was enough to strike fear in even the most hardened of shinobi.


	22. Chapter 20

With a guttural hiss, the battle began. Now that you had been healed and tended to, you were suddenly filled with vigor and realized that your abilities were blocked no more. You tapped your forehead, activating Shinajii. The light blue chakra that Shinajii emitted was soothing and wonderful. You had missed the feeling.

Hiromi still bore your contract sigil, so you buffed him and Sasuke.

"I've recuperated enough, I'll help everyone battle." You said confidently, standing strong for the first time in days.

Hiromi glanced at you, "You can't. Take it easy, I'll handle everything."

"I can't sit back. My clan perpetuated this madness and they're fighting to fix it. I have to do the same!"

Sasuke took a moment to analyze your condition. When he took in your resolute, hazel orbs, he smirked, "If you want to fight, you have to keep up with me."

Hiromi smiled bitterly and sighed, "Fine, but be careful. I'm sure your body isn't well yet."

Hoards of lizards were on the move, closing in on all sides. They ranged from the size of a full grown person to half the size of Maozu. The Hōzuki and Mizushima clans kept some of them at bay, but the reptiles were gigantic and they couldn't hold them all back.

The Mizukage and her faithful disciple went directly after Maozu, but it looked like they needed backup. Myriads of other large lizards were getting in their way – threatening their victory.

You decided to target the reptiles that defended Maozu.

"Sasuke, I need your Chidori Nagashi in 5 seconds at 12. Hiromi, cover me at 5."

You created a large volume of water, "Mashimizu kurieeshon (Pure water creation)!" You quickly spread the liquid throughout the battlefield.

"Hiromi, your fire."

"Right! Katon: Karyuu Endan!" Hiromi bellowed thick, intense flames, causing your water to evaporate into thick mist.

Since the majority of ninja fighting were Mist shinobi, this aided your allies.

Sasuke's Chidori current danced through the air, bolstered by the water molecules you'd spread. Multitudes of large lizards were caught in the attack. They jolted and roared, turning sluggish.

Suigetsu and Jūgo popped up, taking down the half paralyzed lizards. Suigetsu was laughing maniacally as he sliced them apart. He really was a true swordsman of the Mist. He hunted down his foes with perfect clarity before beheading them. Jūgo fought with calculated patience, overpowering his foes with his powerful fists. Karin was nowhere to be seen. She'd slinked away since battling wasn't her strong suit.

Since you weren't in the best physical condition, for the time being you kept your distance and attacked with wind sharpened water weapons. Sasuke had his Sharingan activated and dexterously took down sizeable foes with his chidori charged katana. Hiromi appeared to have a new power. He had the Byakugan activated which bolstered his precision. With his chakra bow, a flurry of arrows rained down on his enemies – striking their vitals.

Maozu was still giving the Mizukage and her disciple problems. The ancient lizard was scorched from the Mizukage's magma, but he still rampaged.

Somehow you, Sasuke, and Hiromi ended up aiding the Mizukage and her underling. With all five of you working in tandem, the Mizukage struck the finishing blow. Maozu's exterior was too tough to scorch with magma, but his _interior_ was easy to burn.

The Mizukage's disciple distracted Maozu with his intimidating, chakra emitting weapon. Hiromi pinned Maozu down with giant arrows of fiery chakra. Sasuke paralyzed the giant lizard with an astounding display of lighting mastery, and you used your water to pry Maozu's jaws open. The Mizukage did the rest – filling Maozu's gaping maw with incinerating lava.

With their master defeated, all other lizards ceased battling.

"Stand down!" The Mizukage's resounding order halted every shinobi's movement. "Amazing effort, this fight has been won!"

Everyone cheered, raising their weapons into the air. The Mizukage turned her attention to you, smiling, "Thank you for contribution to Kirigakure's safety. Should you decide to return to the Mist permanently, you will be welcome. For now, get out of here and heal up."

"We need to secure the perimeter and gather the remaining lizards for relocation. Don't attack to kill, try to subdue. We want to end this peacefully." The Mizukage strode off, beckoning the Mizushima and Hōzuki clan to follow.

The Mizukage's disciple lagged behind. The blue hair, bespectacled shinobi shyly addressed you, "I'm happy to see you're alive and well after so long."

You stared at the swordsman, his giant, bandaged weapon strapped to his back.

"You're a Ninja Swordsman of the Mist, huh?" You analyzed the blue haired shinobi's bashful face and gasped. "No way, Chōjū!? So you've accomplished your dream?! You're wielding a legendary weapon now!"

Chōjūrō blushed, "I can't believe you remembered me."

Suigetsu ambled up and smacked Chōjūrō's shoulder good naturedly. "How could anybody forget someone so spineless?"

"Sui-chan hasn't changed." Chōjūrō smiled, his sharpened teeth showing. "You achieved your dream and became a Swordsman of the Mist, too. Your Kubikiribōchō is well taken care of."

Suigetsu proudly patted his weapon. "You've got skill with that Hiramekarei. I think that blade is in the right hands."

"That means a lot coming from you!" Chōjūrō bashfully grinned.

Your tiredness caught up to you, your shoulder's slumping.

"You should rest." Sasuke easily noticed your change in demeanor.

"We should leave this depressing place already." Hiromi agreed.

"Yeah, you guys are right, but first I want to find Naomi. I have to get her out of here."

"Alright, let's make this quick." Sasuke commented dispassionately. Sasuke, Hiromi, and the rest of Team Hebi headed back into the cavern system.

Blocking your path, something surreal happened – a glowing time-space portal opened.

A man with pale skin and shaggy white hair stepped through the portal tranquilly. His eyes were closed, but he seemed more than aware of his surroundings.

Nobody but you really seemed surprised. Hiromi grumbled, "Why now, Toneri? Can't this wait?"

Toneri shook his head once, decisively. Hiromi grimaced sadly. "I'm sorry, it's time for me to leave, Aiko. I came to help free you, but that's all."

"Hold on!" You rushed over to your friend. "I'm so happy that you're alive, you can't just leave! Where are you going?"

You noticed that Hiromi's clothing was strikingly familiar to Toneri's. They both wore long, white robes with high collars that opened at the chest – showing a fair amount of toned muscle.

Hiromi could only respond with a heartbreaking smile. "My place right now is back home. Would you… want to come with me?"

You hesitated. If he had asked before you joined Team Hebi, you would've said 'yes!' in a heartbeat. Things were different now. You had another goal you wanted to accomplish after this mess with your family had concluded – helping Sasuke with his goals.

"I'm—"

"No, stop. Don't say it. I don't want to hear your apologies." Hiromi cut you off. Even after so much time apart, he could still read you quite well. "Don't be sorry. Our lives are leading in different directions so it's okay if we part now."

Sadness weighed upon you heavily. You wrapped your arms around Hiromi's shoulders, tip-toeing.

Hiromi silently returned your hug and rubbed your back soothingly, "I'll visit you again someday. I can't and would never ignore you."

"I have so many questions I've been wanting to ask you! What have you been up to? Where have you been living? Have you been happy?"

Hiromi chuckled, "It's a secret~ Maybe I'll tell you the next time we meet."

"At least tell me if you've been living happily... and smiling… That was what you instructed me to do back in Konoha…"

Hiromi paused. You buried your head into his bare chest, still squeezing him. Hiromi's ice blue orbs became shadowy, his voice dropped. "There's no doubt that I've been happy and smiling... You don't need to worry."

You couldn't tell if he was lying or not, but you accepted his answer. "Let me ask you one last thing…"

"Anything." Hiromi's voice turned husky, resigning himself to being caught in your vice grip.

"This has been bugging me. Are you really 'Hiromi'? I read a report that says 'Hiromi' isn't your real name."

"Ah, that. My given name is certainly 'Hiromi', it's my family name that's been falsified. The Myouzu clan doesn't exist. I belong to another clan."

"Which clan?"

"That's a secret too, until our next meeting."

You dourly exhaled into Hiromi's chest, mumbling, "Well, at least I know you're 'Hiromi' – that's enough for me."

"Where did your Byakugan come from? If you had such a powerful dōjutsu all along, it's embarrassing that you're so weak against genjutsu."

"You lied earlier. You've already asked me two more questions, but I'll answer." Hiromi turned red with chagrin, "My dōjutsu was sealed until recently. Nowadays, I'm nearly impenetrable to genjutsu."

Your conversation died out, leaving you there clinging onto Hiromi mindlessly.

That is, until Sasuke huffed. "Tch, keep it up and your _friend_ will turn into the fire he wields."

You picked your head up, gazing at Hiromi through long lashes. His face _did_ resemble fire. His cheeks were bright red and his hands weren't on you anymore. One was frozen at his side, and the other was awkwardly half raised.

"Have some awareness. You're the one who said you liked clothing because it covered your body." Sasuke derisively snorted.

Just then you remembered you were still only in a battered, thin, mesh top and shorts. Sasuke had been shirtless this whole time – his white robe hung open and was loosely draped over your frame. Not to mention that your body and chest were firmly pushed into Hiromi for god knows how long by this point…

You clumsily moved away, Hiromi uncouthly clearing his throat.

Suigetsu burst out laughing, "Team Hebi's froggy can be so naïve. I should take advantage of that~"

Jūgo blushed in embarrassment.

Karin snidely remarked, "You're making the wrong choice, you should totally leave with Hiromi."

"Your motives are so transparent. Stop trying to get rid of your teammates so you can have more alone time with Sasuke." Suigetsu jeered.

"S-sorry about that, Hiromi…" You apologized.

"It's okay, but Sasuke's right. You should be more aware. You've… _grown_ in certain areas so you have to be careful."

You turned red, Sasuke striding up to you irately and pulling his robe closed on you. He led you away, his warm hand on the small of your back.

"We should hurry. Didn't you want to find your sister?" The Uchiha lightly scolded you.

"Definitely." You peered over your shoulder waving 'bye' to Hiromi.

Your old friend waved back, "We'll see each other someday, so this isn't goodbye."

Once Hiromi stepped through the portal, it blindingly flashed and he was gone without a trace.

o-o-o-o-o-o

Jūgo held your unconscious sister carefully. In the sunlight, she looked sicklier than ever. Her eyes had dark bags underneath them, her skin was blemished with scar tissue, and her hair was insanely matted. Despite all of this, you noted that she was still so beautiful. Her dark brown lashes were long, her lips rosy, and her hair a vibrant earthy color.

So this was your sister, Naomi… She was certainly a selfless person. Even if she _said_ she wanted to escape the bottom dwellers, it was obvious she accepted her fate and was content to die in those caverns because it meant that everyone in Kiri would be safe.

Naomi snoozed away. When you found her earlier, she was asleep. Jūgo did his best to move carefully so as not to wake her.

You could tell that she'd been fed off of just before you had. She was incredibly weak and gasping for air occasionally. Team Hebi was heading towards the Mizushima compound. Nobody was really there, but at least Naomi would have a bed to sleep on. It was better than taking her to Team Hebi's makeshift camp.

The Mizukage, Chōjūrō, the Hōzuki clan, and your clan were still buried deep in the depths of the cavern – sorting everything out with the remaining bottom dwellers and lizards.

Naomi awoke with a rasping breath, coughing.

"Naomi?" You held her hand.

She was wheezing, as if she couldn't breathe.

"Her chakra is fading fast." Karin helpfully informed.

"It is?!"

Jūgo placed her down delicately.

"What's wrong? Your chakra isn't being sapped anymore, so you should be stabilizing, not getting worse." You felt Naomi's pulse and sure enough, it was weakening.

"Musabetsu sakaeru (Indiscriminate flourish)!" After activating Shinajii, you surrounded Naomi in water and poured as much chakra as you could into her. The liquid glowed a light blue.

"That's dangerous, you don't have enough chakra for that." Karin scolded.

You ignored the red head's remark – instead asking, "How is she now?"

"Her chakra's still fading." Karin frowned.

"Naomi…" Your sister's tired eyelids fluttered open and closed. Her pupils had to work hard to focus on you.

"It's okay, Aiko. I'm at peace. I've made it outside with you, so this is good enough for me." Her smile was breathtakingly beautiful, her aquamarine orbs were strangely serene. Your vision became obscured by tears, the whole world distorted.

"But it's not good enough for me! Don't give up. I'll try again. Where does it hurt the most?" You formed some water around your hands and hovered over her body.

"It hurts… everywhere. My body is giving up on me. I'm not dying because of one bad wound… I'm dying because of years of abuse." It was difficult for Naomi to speak, but she still explained this all to you patiently.

"I'm not giving up!" You funneled chakra into your waters, running them up and down the length of Naomi's body. The light blue glow of your chakra flickered and you ended up on all fours, panting.

"Aiko, stop…" Suigetsu placed a hand on your shoulder, but you shook it off aggressively.

"I've still got one more ace up my sleeve."

Naomi's eyes widened, "No… please, don't do it."

"Using it saved Hiromi, so it'll save you too."

"It's forbidden for a reason. Some of your life will be forfeit. The more unskilled you are with the jutsu, the more life is lost…"

"I don't care." You growled with ambition. "Shinajii: Kasseika (Revitalization)!"

You summoned as much energy as possible and let it loose. A glowing ring of water surrounded Naomi, twirling around her body.

"You're running too low, your chakra-!" Karin tried to grab your arm, as if that would stop your jutsu. You glared at her with an animalistic hatred she'd never seen before.

"If you stop me, you'll regret it." You growled, hot tears streaming down your face.

Karin's garnet orbs widened. She stared at your sobbing form and began to tear up as well. "If it means that much to you, then here. You'll kill yourself if you continue on like this." Karin bunched up her sleeve and offered her scarred arm. "Hurry and bite me or you'll faint."

You did as you were told and suddenly a tremendous amount of chakra flooded into you.

"Nngh…" Karin grunted.

Jūgo approached you. "I'll do what I can too." He then did something you couldn't comprehend. He placed his hands on your shoulders and his very flesh itself _moved_ into you. The regeneration you felt was remarkable and you had more than enough energy to complete your jutsu.

"Karin, Jūgo, thank you both so much!" You cried in between sobs. With more energy, you were able to sufficiently stabilize Naomi. Your chakra infused waters merged with her, restoring her weary cells and organ systems. Her flesh wounds were perfectly healed.

"Wow, she has an ample amount of chakra now… That jutsu is something else. I could literally _see_ you sharing your life energy." Karin seemed impressed.

Naomi was rendered unconscious and soon, blackness consumed your vision as well.

"Hn…" Sasuke caught you as you collapsed backwards.

o-o

o-o-o-o-o-o

o-o

Indistinct voices bounced around the inside your skull. Frazzled by your pounding headache, you fought to open your eyes.

You immediately recognized your surroundings… it was your old bedroom.

A figure sat in the corner. His raven, spiky black head of hair gave him away immediately. Sasuke sat impassively - his shirt back on. Somehow, you too, had your regular clothes back on. Sasuke's eyes were closed tranquilly. As soon as you looked at him, his eyelids snapped open, alert.

"Naomi…?" You muttered.

Sasuke understood what you were trying to ask immediately. "She's in another room, she's fine." He stated evenly.

You sighed in relief and a brief silence fell between you.

"So… how did you know where to find me?"

"It was simple. I asked your grandfather."

"Ahh, so he helped…" You smiled a little. "How did that whole rescue party happen though? My clan showed up, so did Suigetsu's, and even the Mizukage was there."

"That was simple too. Yuu informed me that dissidents existed in the Mizushima clan. I met up with them and asked for their help. I told Suigetsu to rally his clan for support and they agreed. I met Hiromi along the way and we rallied the Mizukage for support." Sasuke's tone was so monotone and nonchalant that you didn't believe him for a moment… Had he really put so much effort into saving you?

There was a knock on the door. Jūgo, Suigetsu, and Karin filed in.

"The preparations are complete." Karin reported.

"Good." Sasuke nodded briefly and stood.

"Karin-chan, Jūgo, thank you again for aiding me. Without you, Naomi would probably be dead…" You were a bit embarrassed at your previous, desperate behavior, but that didn't change the fact that you were grateful.

Karin turned red and mussed with her glasses, "I only did what I had to. You're so dopey that you'd hurt yourself otherwise."

You beamed at her, "That doesn't change the fact that you helped me."

Karin crossed her arms indignantly.

"It was nothing." Jūgo gently smiled.

"It wasn't nothing, it meant a lot to me. But Jūgo… you look different. Like you're younger?" You scanned him from head to toe and he even seemed a bit shorter.

"It's no big deal, I'll consume something and return to my original form soon enough." Jūgo assured.

You raised an eyebrow, but decided not to question it.

"Sasuke and Suigetsu, thank you guys too. Everyone in Team Hebi came to save me. It made me really happy." Your cheeks turned rosy with cheer.

Suigetsu shrugged, "I didn't do much, but you're welcome."

"That's not true, you were very supportive. Slicing up lizards was really helpful to my situation."

"If you say so." Suigetsu grunted, but seemed a bit pleased, "Slicing is never wrong in my book."

Sasuke disregarded your thanks emotionlessly and got down to business, "Team Hebi has to leave now if we're to make it in time to our next destination."

"Ah, that's right! This whole trip took much longer than I thought. Sorry…"

Sasuke closed his eyes momentarily. When he opened them, his obsidian orbs captured yours. They were surprisingly gentle. "It's fine. Say goodbye while you have the chance. Meet us at the gates."

"O-okay." You were mesmerized by his dark gaze.

Team Hebi left soon after. You sprung out of bed, but immediately regretted it. You were extremely sore and sluggish. Dull pain radiated through your muscles causing you to move slowly.

It wasn't hard to find Naomi. Your grandparents were just down the hall – they led you to her excitedly.

Naomi was awake, but lying down – staring at the ceiling. When you came in, she smiled.

"How are you feeling?" You grasped her hand.

"Better than I have in the last 13 years." She laughed. "I owe it all to you. Thank you, my crazy little sister. Just don't ever use that jutsu again or I'll hurt you." She added in playfully.

You stuck your tongue out at her childishly, "What are you going to do now?"

"For the time being, I'll stay here and regain my strength. After I feel healthy enough, I'll return to Konoha."

"Don't forget about us." Yuu chided sunnily. "Tsubaki and I are going to move to Konoha with Naomi."

"That's great." You hugged your sister happily, and then wrapped your grandparents into a tight hug.

The whole moment was so fantastic. You were almost afraid you were in a dream. To think that you'd get to spend time like this with your family…

Your grandmother was livelier than you thought possible. She wore a big smile on her face while her forest green eyes were full of vigor, "When we get to Konoha, we'll be eagerly awaiting you to join us, Aiko-chan!"

"Of course. I'll be back as soon as I can!"

"In the meantime, I'll be busy finding a nice spouse for Naomi-chan. There should be plenty of eligible bachelors in Konoha. If I don't move fast, she'll become an old maid."

Naomi blushed and begroaned your grandmother, "Something like that has to happen naturally. Plus, we're not even in Konoha yet!"

Tsubaki hooted joyfully while Yuu watched over his loved ones with satisfaction.

After hugging everyone again, you were able to part on a happy note. It was time to continue your journey with Team Hebi.

As you watched the Mizushima compound slip by, you felt like you'd somewhat miss the place. Even if some strange, negative things went down here, it was still your childhood home.

A familiar group of shinobi came into sight. Your pace automatically quickened.

"There you are." Suigetsu's hand was cupped to his mouth, waving at you from a distance.

"Finally! I thought you weren't going to show." Karin criticized. Though she sounded angry, her gaze was earnest.

"Team Hebi has now assembled." Jūgo contentedly observed.

"Good. Get on." Sasuke motioned to his back.

You stared at him, not quite understanding what he meant.

"Hurry up, we don't have all day." The Uchiha shifted his sword from his back to his side.

It dawned upon you that he was trying to give you a piggy back ride again.

"Are you serious, Sasuke?" You were aghast. Within the first few seconds of joining Team Hebi, Sasuke was already toying with you.

"It's not a joke." Sasuke dully stated. When you hesitated, he impatiently snipped, "You're annoying. Should I knock you out first?"

You scowled at the Uchiha.

"W-what's this all of a sudden!? Can't Suigetsu or Jūgo do it?" Karin groused.

Sasuke ignored Karin and mirrored your scowl, "We need to travel fast. You need to recuperate. This is the best solution."

You sighed, but knew that Sasuke was right. On top of that, you felt like you owed him for the grand rescue party he'd gathered. Brushing your pride and embarrassment away, you hopped onto his back obediently.

Though it was hard to say aloud, getting a piggy back ride was nice. You were tired and didn't want to walk, after all. Getting a piggy back ride from Sasuke, in particular, was even better because you had an excuse to be near him, to feel his warm touch and lean body.

You tugged at a lock of raven hair, lowering your voice so that only Sasuke could hear you, "You know, Karin was right. Maybe not Suigetsu, but couldn't Jūgo have carried me instead?"

Sasuke glanced at you from the corner of his eye, turning his head slightly. "Yes, but this way is fun." He pompously smiled. "Your resistance to comply is amusing."

"What? You _just_ said I was being annoying."

Sasuke smirked, tightening his grip on your legs triumphantly.

"In reality, you're the annoying one here." You couldn't hide your smile as you wrapped your arms around his shoulders and flicked his nose.

"Oi, that hurts, baka Aiko." Even though that's what he said, Sasuke didn't so much as flinch.

"Don't blame me, you're the one that volunteered for this."

After a moment of deliberation, Sasuke coolly closed his eyes, a small smile gracing his lips. "Yes, I did."


	23. Chapter 21

"Dear Kami-sama! Haven't you gotten in shape yet after all this time? What are you, a whale?" Karin grunted, impatiently tapping her foot on the dirt path.

"What're you so angry about? All you do is yell. Why can't you be quieter?" Suigetsu retorted, leaning leisurely against a tree.

"Don't change the subject to _me_. At least _I_ can walk for more than five minutes without collapsing." Karin snapped, shouting and accusatorily pointing a finger at the lethargic shinobi.

"Shut up and try to get lucky with Sasuke or something... _even if it's never going to happen_ ~" Suigetsu mumbled, a tiny, devious smile stretched across his face.

Karin's garnet eyes widened. Her fist quickly flew towards a composed Suigetsu - amazing strength behind her punch.

"Karin, Suigetsu, stop bickering." Jūgo interrupted, snatching Karin's fist before it splattered Suigetsu's head.

The defeated kunoichi almost growled in vexation. She crossed her arms and blindly chose a tree to recline against further down the road.

You suppressed a light laugh, covering your mouth with your hand and looking quickly away when Karin glared at you for being entertained. Out of the corner of your eye, you saw Sasuke viewing the whole scene with disdain. An annoyed frown was directed towards his teammates, but nevertheless he gave in.

"We're almost there. Let's rest and eat." Sasuke halted on the forest path, peering at his surroundings.

Team Hebi had been sprinting all day, day after day - at full speed - for a week now. It felt like you'd never reach your destination in a timely manner. However, the journey was almost complete and soon, Sasuke may actually be able to find Itachi.

Misty forests had given way to barren landscapes. Just yesterday, the terrain had shifted once more into lush forests.

"We'll be having fish again?" You questioned casually, gazing into the mossy forest.

"Yes. You can go with Suigetsu to catch the actual meal. Jūgo and Karin, gather firewood." Sasuke divvied up the tasks while clearing out a small dugout pit for the flames.

Shrugging, you walked over to Suigetsu and yanked him off the ground. He had plopped down and started lounging negligently once Sasuke said the team would be stopping for lunch. Without any complaints, Suigetsu let you take the lead. Heading in the direction you thought you saw a river, you navigated a zigzagging pathway through the trees.

"I trust you know where we're going, froggy?" Suigetsu questioned, taking a long, thirst quenching gulp of water.

"Is that my permanent nickname now?"

Suigetsu sent you a pleased smile - a sharp tooth poking out from between his lips.

You rolled your eyes, but answered his question, "I _think_ we're going the right way. I could've sworn we passed by a river around here earlier."

"Good memory." Suigetsu complimented, before raising his bottle up for your inspection. "Refill, please?" He requested, begging immaturely with his large, amethyst orbs.

"You don't have to pout. You know I'll give you refills even if you keep calling me by that stupid, old nickname." You ruefully grimaced at his puppy dog face.

Suigetsu grinned, "That's because we're such good friends, right froggy?" After filling your companion's water bottle, he slung an arm around your shoulders.

You stiffened, your mind suddenly flashing back to your time in Kirigakure, when you'd run into Suigetsu in front of the ninja academy.

o-o-o-o-o-o

" _We're not like that." You scoffed. "You're misunderstanding."_

" _Hmm? Am I really?" Suigetsu drawled. "Then it's okay if I swoop in and try to steal the froggy for myself?"_

o-o-o-o-o-o

Back then, Suigetsu was behaving oddly. He stroked your bottom lip with his thumb and leaned in closely - provocatively. And right now, he was holding you just as closely as before – his hand gripping your upper arm - your body pressed into the side of his torso.

You were quickly losing your composure, so you prattled out whatever floated to your mind as a distraction. "I wonder how much chakra I've wasted giving you water this whole time..." You carelessly twirled a few beads of liquid in the air – trying to act naturally.

Suigetsu quirked an eyebrow, "Wasted? How mean~" He squeezed you closer and you felt yourself becoming embarrassed. Normally being close to Suigetsu wouldn't faze you, but since he'd been acting so weird since Kirigakure, you felt awkward. What had Suigetsu hoped to gain by treating you like this?

He couldn't be serious, so you tried to shake him off. "I should charge you for my services."

"That's not like you - not like the kind and generous froggy I know." Suigetsu was displeased that you'd wiggled away from him, his eyebrows knitting sulkily.

Wait, he really wasn't being serious back then and even now… right? He couldn't have any sort of _feelings_ for you… right?

Soon the trickling of water could be heard faintly. You perked up and gained speed, dropping your conversation readily to search for the body of water. If Suigetsu really was being serious, then you didn't know what to do. He was your friend. A childhood friend, a good friend, but you were uncertain that you felt anything else for him… so you hoped that he thought of you only as a friend too.

"Found it." You proudly cheered, inching closer to the river's bank.

If Suigetsu was disgruntled earlier, he didn't seem like he was now. Happily, he trudged to the river's ledge and eyed the fish inside. He made no move to catch them, instead sticking his legs inside of the water.

"Ahh, how refreshing." Suigetsu sighed, satisfaction in his voice as he stretched comfortably.

"I'd like to laze around too, but I'm _pretty_ hungry." You commented, kneeling beside the river. As fish swam by, a few caught in the current, you controlled the water around their small forms and trapped a lone fish in a sphere of water. The fish tried to escape, confused as to why it was confined, but it couldn't leave its prison.

Suigetsu idly swished his legs back and forth – still not helping in the slightest. Smiling deviously, you positioned the orb of water above Suigetsu's head. Releasing your water manipulation, Suigetsu yelped in shock. His hair became drenched and the fish flopped onto his head.

"Aiko!?" Suigetsu shouted as the fish slid into the front of his shirt, wriggled away, and landed back into the river with a splash – swimming to freedom.

"It's what you get for not helping." You defended innocently. Since you felt bad for the fish you'd previously caught, dropping it onto Suigetsu and all, you aimed for a different fish swimming by.

"All you have to do is ask." Suigetsu grumbled, fish circling his gently swinging feet. A sudden malicious smile flashed across Suigetsu's features. He tugged on your hand, dragging you into the river with him.

"Urk!" You grunted and fell in, becoming submerged in icy water. When you resurfaced, your hair and clothes clung to your body - Suigetsu uproariously laughing. Shuddering, you wrapped your arms around yourself. "What the hell!? You're all wet too, you know!"

"Yeah, but your face was priceless!" Suigetsu grinned a sharky grin.

"You scared all the fish away." You shoved him playfully. It was hard to stay angry at Suigetsu's joyful demeanor.

Suigetsu shoved you back gently, his amethyst gaze soft. "So? It was worth it."

*Boom*

"What the-?" You cringed, looking for signs of the unexpected explosion that penetrated the peaceful forest atmosphere. A puff of smoke mushroomed into the air. You speculated that the clamor could've come from an explosion tag.

"…Should we check it out?" Suigetsu asked, hopping out of the river immediately. His hand lingered on the handle of his executioner's blade.

"I can scout out the area. You stay here." You hopped out of the river and immediately began sprinting towards the ominous noise.

"No, I can't let you go alone. That's too irresponsible. We're a team." Suigetsu caught up easily.

You nodded in acknowledgement. Suigetsu was quick tempered and battle hungry so you didn't want to take him, but you knew he wouldn't stay behind quietly anyways.

"Alright, let's part ways here, but stay alert so we can help each other if there's an emergency." You muttered under your breath, already trying to stay quiet and stealthy. Fortunately, Suigetsu understood everything you had said.

The large trees and abundant greenery provided excellent coverage. Instantly, you hid under a shrub - watching a group of men battling. Though you couldn't see Suigetsu, you knew he was somewhere nearby.

"Ha! You thought you could rob us? Do you _know_ who we _are_?!" A man called out, maliciously amused, towards a band of typical thieves.

Upon further inspection, you noticed that the man speaking had blue skin... and a huge weapon - one that rivaled the executioner blade that Suigetsu wielded. He reminded you of a shark. He didn't _merely_ have a sharky grin like Suigetsu, he completely resembled a shark – gills and all. You instantly recognized the man as one of The Seven Swordsmen of the Mist and a member of Akatsuki, Hoshigaki Kisame.

He donned the usual Akatsuki attire - a black cape decorated with red clouds. It'd been a while since you'd last seen him, but it was impossible forget someone so unique and infamous. Mentally, you cursed. Suigetsu was here too, and the whole reason he joined Team Hebi was to confront Kisame, wasn't it? He wanted Kisame's legendary weapon for himself – the Samehada. In fact, he mentioned that he wanted all of the Mist's legendary weapons for himself – though he seemed content in letting Chōjūrō keep his Hiramekarei for now. Hopefully Suigetsu wasn't so crazy as to start a confrontation.

There was another person nearby Kisame - his partner whom donned the same type of cloak. No doubt, it had to be Itachi. He was obscured from your vision by a tree. If Sasuke knew about this turn of events, he'd be _ecstatic_. You couldn't help but smirk a little at the thought of Sasuke ecstatic. It didn't fit his usually dispassionate exterior. Too bad you couldn't communicate with him freely at the moment and let him know you'd found Itachi.

You were uncomfortably close to the enemy, so you had to be careful – especially since the enemy was Akatsuki.

The blue skinned Kisame cackled as he toyed with the band of thieves. It was obvious that he wasn't fighting the frightened men seriously. They were wiped out like nothing, however that wasn't surprising. Common bandits wouldn't have lasted long against any adequate shinobi - a chūnin could take them on easily. It was unfortunate for them that they didn't recognize Akatsuki. They paid dearly for their mistake.

"Kisame, it seems that we have observers." The obscured man eloquently enunciated. His deep, smooth voice was reminiscent of Sasuke's. When you first met Itachi, years ago, you hadn't noticed that fact – probably because Sasuke was younger. But now that Sasuke had matured, it was becoming more and more apparent that Sasuke and Itachi truly were siblings.

"Why don't you come out?" The elder Uchiha prodded lowly.

Unable to control yourself, you froze. It's not as if you could flee and abandon Suigetsu... and you knew the reputation Itachi held for his battle prowess - you probably wouldn't be able to outmaneuver him and escape anyways.

Although it was difficult, you finally received a response from your body and arose from your hiding spot hesitantly – Suigetsu nowhere to be seen so far despite the fact that Itachi said we have 'observers', not 'an observer'.

"What are you doing here, girl? Enlighten me." Itachi's dark, silken voice inquired, turning towards your nervous figure.

As he questioned you, your gaze fell to the floor - careful not to look into his Sharingan. You were wondering if not looking into his eyes would make him upset or if he'd find you disrespectful. After all, a few years ago you'd accidently looked into his eyes and he did nothing to you.

"I heard an explosion so… I naturally came to check it out." You stated robotically. Your tone threatened to come out as weak and frightened, however you struggled to sound brave.

The Akatsuki is an organization of powerful people, and you knew Itachi could fatally injure you if he so wished to - despite the strength you've gained since your last encounter. Unconsciously, droplets of water arose around your feet in suspense – Shinajii activating involuntarily. It was difficult to keep from controlling the water and attacking to make your escape, but you fought your instinct.

"Ah, I remember now. You're that Mizushima child I was ordered to protect from Orochimaru. The one I left with my little brother." He emotionlessly uttered, watching your waters float gently above the ground.

You kept your head down, not bothering to look at his face - instead focusing on any random body part.

"Hello again, Uchiha Itachi. I didn't expect to meet you out here…" You instinctually took a step back.

"How about me? Don't ignore me." Kisame had a big grin on his face, his adrenaline still pumping from the thrill of battle – even if it was against unworthy opponents.

"It's been a long time since I've seen you, too. Greetings, Kisame."

"How bold, you address me so informally. And also, the person still in the trees, why don't you come out?" Kisame jeered, his intense, predatory circular eyes focused on a certain part of the surrounding forest. That must've been where Suigetsu was.

"Don't harm the girl, though the other one's fair game." Itachi demanded of his partner, leaving no room for argument. Did the elder Uchiha mean for his partner not to harm you so that he could? You were unsure of anything at this point. However, Itachi remained motionless.

"Aww, you're no fun placing restrictions on one of 'em, but whatever, there's always the other, right?" Kisame joked, his hand that dawdled by his sword clasped it greedily.

Suigetsu emerged from the trees, his purple eyes gleamed as he viewed Kisame's grand, mysterious weapon.

"Hoshigaki Kisame and his marvelous sword, Samehada." Suigetsu smirked as he slid closer to Kisame. "Do you remember me? I am Hōzuki Mangetsu's brother: Hōzuki Suigetsu." His right hand made slow movements towards his executioner blade as he spoke.

"Aha ha, I barely recognized you. You were always happy and smiling, but now you're all grown up." Kisame boomed, unsheathing his Samehada rapidly.

"Why don't we play a bit?" Suigetsu ominously smiled, entertainment dancing in his eyes as he waited for Kisame to reply.

"Suigetsu! This isn't the time for that." You spoke up, breaking the silence that had befallen you. Itachi made a sudden movement that you were barely able to catch.

He threw a simple kunai, a distraction so that he could appear behind you. Itachi forcibly grasped your wrist, swiveling you around so that you faced him. Malevolent, swirling red orbs penetrated your inviting, hazel orbs. Your breath caught as your eyes locked. What a horrible mistake you'd made. Sure, you had experience with the Sharingan due to Sasuke, but this was his brother whom had the Mangekyō Sharingan. Plus, he probably wouldn't hesitate to harm you whereas Sasuke wouldn't.

Never tearing his gaze away from yours, Itachi backed away a respectable distance. Suigetsu was still staring down Kisame, not even noticing your distress. Itachi now stood as motionless as ever as his eyes rummaged through yours. You could feel his penetrating, crimson orbs infiltrating your mind even when you broke direct eye contact. He wasn't attacking you with any genjutsu as far as you could tell, but then what exactly was he doing? Was he somehow in your head?

"The only reason I joined Sasuke was for this purpose. I'm not going to let this opportunity pass." Suigetsu finally replied. He laughed viciously and unsheathed his blade. The tension between the two sword wielders was almost palpable.

The giddy Hōzuki created room between himself and Kisame as he dropped into a deadly stance.

"I'm pretty sure your battle will be short-lived anyways since Sasuke, Karin, and Jūgo are going to come looking for us. Even if they don't, your battle will be cut short since I'm sure I won't last long against Itachi." You reasoned, sneaking peeks at Suigetsu while observing the elder Uchiha carefully - in case he made any more sudden movements.

Of course, Suigetsu paid no heed to your warnings - before you even realized what was happening, Kisame and Suigetsu broke into a skirmish. Itachi ignored the two, concentrating purely on you - his red orbs lingering in yours.

"Those memories that pop up when my little brother is mentioned are quite interesting." Itachi stated passively. He carefully studied your emotions and reactions to his statement. A faint, doleful chuckle escaped his lips.

"Huh? What do you mean?" You muttered out with feigned stupidity. Realizing that you had accidently looked into his eyes again, you broke direct eye contact hastily - growing somewhat embarrassed.

There was no questioning it now, Itachi was analyzing you and rummaging through your mind. His Sharingan was insanely powerful, indeed. You weren't sure that Sasuke could sift through another's memories with such ease – or at all.

"I mean that you're rather close with Sasuke." Itachi said bluntly. His face portrayed a neutral expression, but his eyes gleamed with an unrecognizable emotion.

A rosy blush spread across your face at the thought. You covered your cheeks with your hands. It was astonishing that given the circumstances you could still flush red. The cold Uchiha before you read you like a book, although you weren't sure what he had surmised from your reactions.

"Tell me, where do you believe you hail from?" His query was odd – especially the way he worded it... Nonetheless, you didn't want to cause a meaningless outbreak between the two of you by ignoring such a simple question.

Hesitantly, you breathed, "Konoha."

"Yes, you have a lot of memories of the Leaf. And your loyalties lie there." Itachi noted flatly - he seemed confident and didn't question his own words. He was definitely right, even your grandparents and sister were fond of Konoha and were going to move there soon.

It was astounding that Itachi could figure out all of this with a simple stare. Nodding anxiously at the S-ranked criminal, he went on. "Then why exactly are you traveling with my brother?"

At his final inquisition, you stood there tentatively. Possible reasons and thoughts of various kinds popped up - storming your mind incessantly. Though the one that stood out the most is that you wanted to be of use to Sasuke - aid him in any way that made him happy.

'Make him happy, huh?' You pondered.

Itachi's crimson eyes roamed yours once again. Soon, they glinted wittingly with triumph. He had apparently gotten his answer from your quiet, perplexed indecisiveness.

Something unimaginable ensued, but you were sure it was just your sight playing tricks on your brain. Itachi's lips curved upwards into a tiny smile. He was pleased at whatever he had found out from you - albeit your befuddled state. In the instant you saw his smile, it was replaced by an insidious smirk and Itachi's gaze shifted from you to the surroundings.

Off to the side, Suigetsu had gotten smashed into a tree - you could hear his body splash against bark. He had turned to liquid as he made contact with the solid tree and now he reformed near Kisame, catching the blue skinned man off guard. Suigetsu launched an attack while Kisame was vulnerable. Kisame adapted easily and countered. It was becoming apparent that Suigetsu was being overtaken. Though the water loving shinobi was skillful, flexible, and swift, Kisame had a large reservoir of chakra and an explosive amount of raw power.

Averting your vision from the fight that Suigetsu had a good probability of losing, you watched as Itachi's unfathomable, garnet orbs were glued to a certain direction.

In a blink, Itachi doubled his distance away from you and two kunai and one shuriken lay stuck in the ground where his form previously was. A towering figure stood in front of you protectively, pushing you back. A white cloth robe with the symbol of a red and white fan consumed your view. Dark, spiky hair swayed gently in the breeze.

"Stay back, Aiko. You've never fought seriously against the Sharingan." Sasuke growled, glaring at his treacherous older brother while he kept you behind his form securely. Sasuke's Kusanagi sword was already partially unsheathed. Composing his features, the Uchiha avenger mentally calculated a course of action.

"Sasuke, Itachi hasn't done anything to me. Don't you think you can talk it out?" You placed your hand on his shoulder.

"Just stay back. You don't know what he's capable of." Sasuke demanded, but the hand on his katana had faltered.

"Talk it out? She's an interesting one." Itachi dryly cackled, his whole demeanor shifting from earlier. Right now, before Sasuke, Itachi seemed much more sinister than he had when he was alone with you. "Nonetheless, I was right. I'll be seeing you soon." Itachi murmured pleasurably.

In an instant, he disappeared in a puff of smoke, leaving behind an agitated younger brother whose eyes narrowed once the haze from the Shunshin no Jutsu (Body Flicker Technique) disappeared completely.

"Itachi, so you're running…" Sasuke uttered darkly.

Suigetsu's condition barely dawned upon you. Diverting your attention from Itachi's departure, you found that Kisame had disappeared too - presumably at the same time his partner had. An out of breath Suigetsu sat on the ground, distraught. He was saddened by his failed attempt at acquiring the Samehada.

"I guess I'll have to wait 'till next time and come up with some better tactics." Suigetsu grumbled to himself, standing up unhappily and joining you and Sasuke. "It was an interesting battle though." Suigetsu seemed content at the memory of his recent match.

Immobile, Sasuke stared at the ground where Itachi had once stood - deep in thought. Worry burrowed its way into your expression and you touched your partner's arm lightly to gain his attention. His eyes darted towards you ferociously, causing you to retract your hand quickly.

"Don't look at me that way. It's not my fault Itachi chose to flee." You furiously argued and felt a bit idiotic that you'd cared enough to try to console the prickly Uchiha. "Itachi said you'd meet again soon enough, that means he won't flee at that time. At least you know you're close. We should stay on his trail while it's fresh." You reasoned, glaring at your companion.

Instantly, Sasuke's infuriated expression faded away. "You're right." He agreed. You could've sworn you'd heard a small ' _sorry'_ , but your mind could've been playing tricks again like it had earlier with Itachi's 'smile'.

You had to admit though, smiling really suited Itachi's features. It was amazing how something as minor as a happy expression could drastically brighten one's face. It made you want to see Sasuke smile brightly too. Sasuke was normally either unexpressive or haughty, so seeing him truly smile happily was rare.

Heading back, you and Suigetsu still had to catch a decent amount of fish for lunch... Luckily, it was an easy task with your abilities and in no time at all Team Hebi finally got to eat.

o-o

o-o-o-o-o-o

o-o

Droplets of water gracefully and generously showered the land. The earth turned soft and mushy under the water's gentle embrace. Sprinting atop waterlogged trees, Team Hebi was searching for a city. A place that wasn't too far off from the region you had met Itachi and Kisame.

Karin had tracked the elder Uchiha to a nearby town where his trail mysterious vanished. Right now, Team Hebi was headed towards that town to hopefully pick up another strong lead. Since Itachi was quite direct about the fact that he expected to be "seeing his little brother soon", there was no doubt in your mind that the Uchiha brothers would confront each other soon.

Water continued pattering against the earth and against the slick tree limbs Team Hebi hastily traveled upon. Steadily gazing at the branches, you made sure not to lose your footing. Karin had earlier, and let's just say that it wasn't pretty. Suigetsu mocked her embarrassed expression giddily, and even Jūgo couldn't help but smile at the scene. Let's not get started on your reaction... Karin seemed as if she wanted to kill you for your open laughter, though you were trying to hold it back.

Once the new town was in sight, Sasuke was visibly restless. Tension almost tangibly rolled off his body in a frightening way. On the surface, he appeared aloof. If you didn't know him well, you would think that Sasuke was perfectly tranquil and serene. However, you understood his facial tics and he was more than a little agitated.

"Split up and find any information you can." Sasuke instructed, leaving no room for exceptions - not even for Jūgo whom usually went with him or accompanied you. The orange-haired shinobi left on his own in a discontented fashion.

You had never seen Sasuke so eager... morbidly awaiting the chance to kill his brother. You knew his want to slay his older sibling was justified, but his anxiousness for Itachi's death rubbed you the wrong way. Maybe it was because you'd learned to move on and forgive your clan despite the fact that Erahi ordered hunter nin to dispose of your father and capture you, your sister, and mother (though in your mother's case, the capturing failed and turned into her death). The whole reason Erahi couldn't leave your family alone was because you, your sister, and mother were Shinajii users. Without sacrificing the Mizushima clan's Shinajii users, Maozu would've rampaged and killed a countless amount of Kiri civilians. You understood the bigger picture, the reason _why_ everything happened as it did. Erahi was misguided, but he wanted to _help_ people. Even Naomi was content to help people by remaining as a sacrifice.

You'd set out to the Mist in hopes of punishing the one who killed your parents. In the end, you didn't exactly punish Erahi, but you'd made peace with the whole situation – especially since Maozu was vanquished.

Sasuke, on the other hand, didn't know anything. _Why_ did Itachi kill the entire Uchiha clan? All he had was speculation and rumors, but the fact remained that Itachi murdered and took away everyone Sasuke ever loved – including Itachi himself whom previously was seen as the ideal, loving older brother.

Aimlessly wandering throughout a marketplace in the center of town, you heard a jolting shriek that was soon muffled. Nobody else happily wandering the area heard the shriek, or so it seemed, because nobody made any reaction to the hideous noise. Dashing towards the scream, you listened hard. The person who had yelled sounded like a young woman or girl. Skidding to a halt behind an abandoned shop, you heard an ardent, raspy voice.

"Shhh... Don't fuss, pretty eyes. If you behave, you'll be treated as nicely as possible." A dingy man chortled as if he'd made a joke. A female around your age whimpered. The man who had captured her bound and gagged her in an attempt to keep her manageable and quiet. She didn't seem to be a kunoichi and was frightened beyond belief.

That's when her vision fell upon you...

In a final hope, she squirmed about, her chocolate orbs bugged out pleadingly. Of course, there was no way you weren't going to help. She didn't even need to beg. Finally, it dawned upon the man holding the female hostage that he had company.

"Another lil' lady? Well, this only makes my day better. I'll get twice the pay!" The man grinned disgustingly, inching closer.

Disturbed at his creepy manner, you sneered and activated Shinajii. Water arose around the horrible excuse for a male and clasped his neck. He was thrust into the nearest stone wall.

"A Kunoichi!" He spat, cursing himself for taking you so lightly.

He struggled futilely against your water prison. With his power level, he was never going to break free. Tightening the water around the criminal's grubby neck, you made your way over to the paralyzed girl.

She was extremely unsettled at the whole situation, berserk emotions lurking beneath her glazed eyes. When you dropped down to her level and soothingly told her you would help her, she began to calm down.

So as not to frighten her even further, you untied her wrists and gag tenderly. As the ropes fell uselessly to the floor, the woman stood up and hugged you vehemently.

"Thank you so much!" She cried, breaking away. "I'll never forget this... what's your name?" She asked genially, giving you the best smile she could possibly muster.

Giving her a warm, small smile back, you leaned close to her ear and whispered, "Mizushima Aiko."

All the while, you made sure to keep your binding waters in place, completely plastering the woman's captor against rocky stone.

"Please, leave and return home – stick to the main streets."

"Y-yes, thank you!" The female ran off hastily. You waved at her and once she disappeared, you turned back to her kidnapper. You immediately felt disgusted looking at him. It was probably a definite fact that he had snatched away many others in his lifetime – and got away with it.

Stepping up to the man, you glared at him and unsheathed your dual swords. You crossed your blades into an 'x' formation and held them up to his neck, ready to slice.

"The Akatsuki, what do you know of them? Where can I find them?" Your voice was a hiss. It was hard not to be aggravated by the knowledge that this despicable human was going to hurt an innocent being.

"Akatsuki?! Why would you want to find them?! You have a death wish?!"

"Just answer the question." You spat.

"I dunno anything! My job is to capture the women and take them to the bosses' lair. Then, the girls are used however my master sees fit! Maybe he'll sell their body parts or make them his. I'm just a lackey, honestly!" The man moaned, spilling his guts about the evil deeds he carried out for others.

"I don't want to hear your life's story or learn about your role in the dirty human trafficking business. Tell me anything you know dealing with Akatsuki's whereabouts." You venomously threatened, your swords pressing against the man's neck. Drawing a sliver of blood, he seemed to be incapacitated with the very real terror that you could end his life swiftly.

"I heard something about some Akatsuki member being a regular at a bounty collector's station nearby... If ya need info, go there! I really dunno anything about criminals like Akatsuki." The small-time villain pleaded, perspiring slightly and shutting his eyes as if preparing for the final blow to end his miserable existence.

Nodding, you pummeled the guy across one of his temples with a blunt hilt. Instantly, he stopped moving and hung limply - unconscious.

Dropping your liquid prison, the man fell to the ground heavily. You could never bring yourself to kill people like him although you were sure that he probably deserved it. And you hated the _act_ that you had to put up in front of dangerous men and women – an act that displayed you were ruthless and didn't care about ending lives. While the unconscious man before you did make you angry enough to hurt him, you weren't serious about killing him – you just had to pretend like you were serious about it.

"Bounty hunter collector's office, huh? That's not helpful." You grumbled pensively, leaving the blacked out man where he lay.

Sasuke already knew about the bounty hunter collector in this area meeting up with Akatsuki, so the information you'd received was redundant and useless.

Amongst a swarm of people, you trudged along the main road – scouting out potential areas you could explore for further information. A glimpse of bright pink caught your attention. Within a sea of black and dark brown hair, pink definitely stood out - it was like a beacon.

"No it couldn't be..." You suddenly grew skittish. The distance was closing ever so slowly between yourself and the pink haired woman.

"The scent is coming closer" A rough voice informed. "It's _really_ __close." The gruff voice barked.

A ways off, two dogs stood alongside a pink haired kunoichi whom you recognized as none other than Sakura. Merging into the crowd, you ran - hoping that the dogs wouldn't notice you or figure out your identity as part of Team Hebi. Fortunately, Sakura kept walking down the street obliviously, paying you no notice.

Sighing, you sprinted off in a random direction hoping to find one of your teammates. Team Hebi needed to know that Konoha ninja were here. Sadly, anyone from Konoha could be your enemy at the moment since you weren't sure if you were still seen as a missing nin despite your involuntary departure from the Leaf. You _loathed_ thinking of Konoha nin as enemies, but it was reality for the moment. Even if you weren't marked as a missing nin, if you were found, you would immediately be reinitiated into Root and right now that wasn't an option.

It was already a promise that you'd join up with Naomi and your grandparents in the Hidden Leaf Village, but you'd find a better time to rejoin the village in the future.

"What, Akamaru? A slight whiff of Sasuke's scent… where?" A raucous voice inquired. Snapping your head to the right, you spied another Leaf ninja with brown hair riding a giant, white dog. Like Sakura, he hadn't spotted you either. Luck graced you today, it seemed. But if he mentioned Sasuke's scent, then that means these Konoha shinobi are specifically here for Sasuke? You instantly recalled the last time you'd met Nil – or Sai. Along with him was Naruto, Sakura, and Yamato. Team Kakashi had been searching for Sasuke previously and today, it seemed as if they had reinforcements.

Frantically now, you searched for you teammates: Jūgo, Suigetsu, Karin, Sasuke... anyone! Reaching the outskirts of town, you slowed your long, quick strides. Further ahead Suigetsu was peering around absentmindedly. As you were about to call out to him and catch up, a deafening explosion resonated throughout the atmosphere. An unsightly, high-frequency ringing whined in your ears.

Blankly, you stared wide-eyed at the humongous explosion. It was like nothing you had ever witnessed before. It extended infinitely into the sky... a once in a lifetime view. What disturbed you though, was the fact that the detonation was vaguely in the shape of a person...

"Ah! So he-!? No, he didn't!... Great Kami-sama, he did!" Suigetsu exclaimed, still not noticing that you were nearby.

"Suigetsu, what's wrong?" You jogged up to the fretful shinobi wearily. This day was continuously shocking and eventful. There was the girl whom you intercepted from being captured, then you recognized two Konoha nins, there was a sudden, fantastic and unorthodox combustion that filled the sky, and now Suigetsu seemed immensely appalled at something.

Leaving your question unanswered, the white haired shinobi grasped a scroll that hung from his waist, ran further away from town with you in pursuit, and unraveled the parchment on the ground. His speed and dexterity were amazing, but an even more amazing thing occurred once he slammed his palm down onto the scroll.

Suigetsu was certainly summoning something. In a cloud of smoke, a monstrous, purple snake appeared – its scales were flayed. The edges of its peeled skin were burnt crisps – bits and pieces of charred purple disintegrated into ashes.

"This is Orochimaru's summon, Manda." Suigetsu marveled at the dying animal.

"Manda..." You repeated, mesmerized. You had never seen Manda, yet you'd heard talk of him and all the sacrifices he demanded of Orochimaru for his aid.

"How did Sasuke control him? Even Orochimaru was having trouble." Suigetsu huffed under his breath. As if on cue, both you and Suigetsu took notice of Manda's nearly lifeless eyes. Three black, comma-like symbols surrounded the great snake's pupils... they resembled Sasuke's Sharingan.

"Genjutsu." You stated.

"Yeah." Suigetsu nodded, somewhat in awe.

A nearly silent groan emanated near Manda's vicious maw. Hearing the subtle noise, you dashed to its origins, Suigetsu following suit only to run into Sasuke whom looked weakened beyond belief.

"Sasuke!? Are you alright?" You questioned foolishly, already knowing the answer by merely surveying his condition. Supportively, you caught the unstable, disoriented raven-haired shinobi – stopping him from tumbling over.

"Man, who did you fight?!" Suigetsu contemplated, mystified at the thought of whoever was powerful enough to push Sasuke so close to his limit.

"Did that explosion have anything to do with your current state? Never mind, that doesn't matter." You shook your head. Sasuke didn't seem to be conscious enough to answer you anyways.

"Suigetsu, let's take Sasuke to a hotel. I need to heal him and he drastically needs to rest." You motioned for Suigetsu to help you carry Sasuke's limp body.

"Musabetsu Sakaeru (Indiscriminate flourish)." You surrounded Sasuke in liquid, from head to toe. His raven locks floated gently as you poured chakra into your waters – turning them a sky blue. Your jutsu might give Sasuke a bit of energy and mend some of his shallower injuries, but it was only first aid, nothing more.

Fortunately your time spent with Orochimaru hadn't been for naught. You'd powered up not only in offensive jutsu, but also in your healing abilities. Shinajii had great medical capabilities. Though you were more suited to fighting, you'd gotten better at learning how to harness your waters for medical treatment. You were confident that you'd be able to treat Sasuke's serious injuries once you had a safe place to do so.

Dropping your waters and helping Suigetsu drag Sasuke to the nearest inn, you peered at Team Hebi's battered leader. He was so close to his goal of fighting Itachi. Because of this, you knew he'd get well soon even if it was through sheer willpower. If not, he might miss his biggest chance to fulfill his ambitions.

What were you going to do once he had fulfilled them? You still weren't sure how everything would play out, but you were sure the answer would come to you when you needed it to. Right now, what came first was nursing the reckless Sasuke back to health, as always.


	24. Chapter 22

Searching through the closet impatiently, a furled futon caught your eye. Yanking out the fluffy, white comforter, you laid it out on the floor neatly and swiftly, working as fast as you could to set the bed up and arrange it properly.

Suigetsu, whom had been propping Sasuke up and waiting for you to prepare an area for the damaged Uchiha, laid him down gently with your help.

"Why'd you pick a room in a ryokan? It would've been easier if you got a western-style room with a bed." You absentmindedly complained to Suigetsu while stripping Sasuke of his torn, dirty shirt.

"It's not all my fault. You settled for the closest inn, too." Suigetsu idly stated.

"Suigetsu…. collect…. the rest of the team..." Sasuke had somehow become half-conscious and let out a garbled mumble. You strained to hear what he said and informed the curious, white haired shinobi of what Sasuke had instructed.

Suigetsu's face screwed up unhappily. He seemed displeased, as if he didn't want to leave. An amethyst gaze fixated on you momentarily before shifting to Sasuke.

When Suigetsu let out a small sigh, you spoke up, "What's wrong?"

The man in question shook his head, smiling bitterly, "Nothing. I'll be back."

"Okay, be careful. I meant to tell you already, but there are Leaf nin in town tracking Sasuke. If you smell like him, they might confront you." You informed Suigetsu, but you weren't sure if Sasuke was cognizant enough to understand the warning.

"Leaf nin? That's unpleasant. I'll be careful." Suigetsu leisurely strode to the door.

"Oh, and get something for Sasuke to wear. This old shirt is completely demolished."

"Sure, sure. I'll get one." Your fellow Team Hebi companion disappeared, an air of discontent still hanging about him.

Taking in Sasuke's status, your eyebrows naturally furrowed. His beaten condition was horrible. His breaths were light and shallow, and his body was covered in injuries. You absolutely abhorred watching Sasuke like this - the only time he was ever in such bad shape was when Orochimaru was still alive. Sasuke would train with the snake Sannin and go all out - harming his body as he'd push his limits to acquire new jutsu. Back then, you disliked viewing Sasuke (or anyone, really) so injured... but lately you've noticed that you've particularly begun to hate viewing Sasuke in such a precarious state.

"You're going to be okay, right Sasuke? No, you _will_ be okay. I'll make sure of that." You adamantly convinced yourself, observing some of the more serious wounds on Sasuke's torso and activating Shinajii to heal them.

Sasuke roused further, processing your words. It took a while to respond, but when he did, his eyes briefly connected with yours and he shot you a small, weak smirk.

"Don't look at me like that, Aiko..." He rumbled deeply. "This is nothing. Don't fret".

"Fret? You must be delirious - you're speaking nonsense. Since when do you even use the word 'fret'? Besides, I'm not really _fretting_." You tried your best to banish all traces of uneasiness that had invaded your features.

"Hn, stubborn." Sasuke lazily chided. His light chuckle elicited a grunt of pain due to the wounds that riddled his body.

His steady, yet sluggish and worn arm, reached upwards in an unsure manner - doubt laced into his actions. Paying no attention to Sasuke's movements, you kept your gaze locked firmly onto your working hands.

A rough, hesitant, and tender hand encompassed your cheek. Warmth radiated from your skin under Sasuke's touch. A blush furiously took over - an automatic response nowadays. Still, your hazel orbs refused to so much as glance at Sasuke. You worked furiously - replenishing your waters and emitting a pulsating, healing chakra throughout the liquid to carefully mend your patient's deep tissue wounds.

"Look at me." A lone, velvet voice pierced the silence - causing you to tense up - bundled with nerves.

The warm hand on your cheek feebly tried to turn your head - to no avail. You could feel a penetrating stare bore into your face. Once your body responded to your will, you twisted your head in small increments - gradually meeting a fierce set of shining, onyx eyes.

"Sasuke...?" You squeaked out in embarrassment, face still flushed.

You diverted your sight almost instantly after capturing the tired shinobi's gaze. To your surprise, Sasuke chuckled an airy laugh. He was more forward than usual and there was a sort of self-assuredness in his actions.

"You act so innocent…" He brushed a few loose strands of hair behind your ear - his hand settling on your cheek once more when he was done. For his current state, he was pretty dexterous.

" _Act?_ Don't insult me. It's like you're insinuating that I have experience with this type of stuff." You mumbled - trying almost futilely to regain control of your senses and hide your blaring, crimson cheeks.

"Inexperience isn't bad. On the contrary, it's what I like about messing with you." Sasuke heavily breathed out. His eyelids drooped closed and halfway reopened... too tedious of a task was it to stay awake, and yet Sasuke was incessantly fighting the sensation of sleep tugging at his weary frame.

"Sasuke, get some rest." You urged, unable to control the raging, dominant emotions of feeling timid, apprehensive, giddy, and many other sensations you weren't familiar enough with to recognize.

Your stomach twisted with the great array of sentiments coursing through your body at the same time. Usually, you were quite calm... except when the arrogant Uchiha played with your emotions like he was doing now.

"Fine, but I'm allowing _only_ you to bathe or change me while I'm out... If you want to, that is." Sasuke commented slyly, craftily meeting your widened, hazel eyes with entertainment. When his view fell on your reddened cheeks, he smirked wider than before.

You were pretty much as cerise as a tomato by the time Sasuke fell into a much needed slumber - a triumphant expression still etched onto his face. His hand heavily plunged down from your cheek, so you caught it, and placed it down gently.

Frantically trying to ease your nervous disposition, you tried to regulate your sporadic breathing - the pulsating of your heart died down. With Sasuke unconscious, it was easy to unwind the anxious atmosphere that enveloped you due to the Uchiha's purposeful, mischievous taunting.

But is that all it was, teasing? It couldn't be possible that you were… special to him, right? For some reason that thought was exciting, but not wanting to give into false expectations, you shooed away the unnecessary speculation.

Naruto's motivated expression flashed through your head. It was unwelcoming to remember the cruel way Sasuke announced he was breaking his bonds with his former allies.

'Breaking bonds…' That's right, even though Sasuke can be willful, he is a thoughtful, kind leader. Nevertheless, in the end, he didn't want to form any attachments.

Was the relationship he had with Team Hebi real? Did his association with you mean anything more to him that being mere teammates? Even if you weren't special to him, he couldn't think of you as an unfamiliar 'acquaintance', right?

Moving your hands from your companion's torso, you advanced onto his arms, his legs, and then finally his face... healing as much as possible and tiring yourself out drastically.

The slow, reliable rise and fall of Sasuke's chest was a good sign that he felt better and it was… entrancing. The way his pale pink lips parted, faintly taking in air was... incredibly _distracting_.

Never before had it taken so much concentration on your part to focus on healing Sasuke rather than simply staring at him. Viewing the rigid, yet smooth contours of the toned muscles that made up his form... never had you been so physically aware of him. You'd catch yourself mesmerized by the peaceful expression he wore rather than the usual contemptuous smirk or emotionless façade.

Exhaling a burst of air, you slumped against a wall located near Sasuke's sleeping figure - too fatigued to move any further than that. You had expended a large amount of chakra healing all of his injuries - even the most insignificant of them.

Unconsciously, you lifted a hand up to Sasuke's forehead and brushed his dark, soft hair out of his face. You enjoyed the way his skin felt under your fingertips. Greedily, your fingers lingered on him, affectionately caressing his hair and skin lightly.

When you realized what you were doing, you pulled your hand away and slumped further into the wall. Though the floor was uncomfortable, you passed out without a care - satisfied at the fact that you had completed your job.

o-o-o-o-o-o

"Wake up~" Sang a gleeful voice leaving an unpleasant, clamorous ringing in your ears.

"Come on, Aiko." The voice persisted - drawling out the last letter of your name and growing louder with proximity. A subtle poke to your forehead ensued - you squirmed in dissatisfaction.

A curse slipped out. Your eyelids fluttered open to a room filled with your previously missing team members. Suigetsu had completed his task and gathered Team Hebi.

"What do you want, Suigetsu?" Your tone was harsher than you meant it to be. It wasn't fun to be poked awake.

You sat up straight and stretched. Your back felt stiff, and your limbs ached... You had slept in a horrible position for quite a while before your teammates showed up.

Glancing to your left, Sasuke still napped in bliss, not unsettled in the slightest by the ruckus surrounding him.

"How are you feeling? You look pretty out of it." Suigetsu seemed honestly concerned. It wasn't obvious, but he was slightly irked at your proximity to the Uchiha. "You should get off the floor. There's more futons in the closet."

"I'm okay. Kinda tired, but I don't need a futon." You sluggishly stood, Suigetsu offering you a hand. His subtle irritation dissipated once you were on the other side of the room - sitting on a comfy, little pillow.

"Is Sasuke well enough to move around? We got him a new shirt." Suigetsu motioned to a black lump of cloth.

"Yeah, he'll be fine. He just needs more rest." After you replied, Suigetsu stared at you speculatively - deliberating something. After a moment, he shook his head and threw the black cloth at Karin. The red head caught the fabric, vexed.

"Change Sasuke. I'm too lazy to do it."

Karin's red eyes turned into perfect little circles. She violently attempted to suppress the insane giddiness that swam through her. With red tinted cheeks, she crossed her arms huffily. "Suigetsu, I've said it before, but you're a whale. A lazy, good for nothing whale!"

Karin hesitantly took a step towards Sasuke, her gaze predatory. "Still, you've got good sense. I am the one most suitable for tending to Sasuke."

It was difficult not to become alarmed at the situation. Alarmed and a little… wary… jealous at the thought of Karin getting so close to Sasuke. You shook the thoughts away, but still found yourself protesting, "S-Suigetsu, why would you ask her to-!? I mean, it's _Karin-chan_ we're talking about here."

The woman in question was already advancing towards the defenseless Uchiha, pretending as if she was against the idea but had no choice.

"Hey, what does that mean?!" Karin took offense to your words.

"You know what it means." You shot her a matter of fact look. She shrunk a little, full on turning red.

"So you're against it? You're acting like _you're_ the one who wants to dress Sasuke." Suigetsu nonchalantly pointed out. Though he seemed entirely unperturbed, irritation quietly bubbled within him.

You froze, and tried your hardest not to blush at the insinuation. Now was the worst time to remember Sasuke teasingly mentioning that only you had permission to 'change and bathe him when he was out'. When you won the battle and fought off the blush, you tranquilly stated, "I simply think it's wiser to ask Jūgo to help."

"I disagree. He can be clumsy!" Karin started to rant when Jūgo, drawn into the conversation, stood up abruptly. A bird that was perched on his shoulder flew away.

"I'll change Sasuke if that will stop your argument." Although Jūgo was never one to have a temper or get snippy unless he was overcome with killing urges, he seemed unsettled that Team Hebi was so prone to arguing and discord. Without missing a beat Jūgo brushed past Karin, gently snatching away the shirt, and kneeled beside Team Hebi's inert leader.

It was a bit surprising to see him so assertive, but you ended up smiling, "Jūgo, you're more comfortable around everybody now." After all, he was speaking so candidly and acting as a mediator.

Jūgo simply nodded, focusing on his task. Karin grumbled, but soon gave up and wandered away. Suigetsu immediately became disinterested and found a place to relax.

You idly watched Jūgo tending to Sasuke - somewhat glad that you weren't the one changing him like he'd jestingly requested. You would definitely feel like a weird, creepy stalker hovering above his unconscious form and dressing his lethargic body.

When Jūgo was done, you noted that Sasuke's new shirt was more like a vest than anything because of the fact that it had cut off sleeves. It didn't cover much of his front torso. Similar to his old white top, it was left open displaying his toned chest.

Suigetsu was nearby, so you inquired, "Hey Suigetsu, who picked out that new shirt?"

"That'd be Karin, why?"

Sneaking a peek at the kunoichi whom was staring out the window in a daze, you smirked evilly, "I figured. It's exactly like Sasuke's previous shirt, only it shows even more skin."

"Haha, right? Exactly what I thought when she paid for it." Suigetsu erupted into fits of jovial laughter. Somehow Karin didn't hear anything, still off in her own world - completely oblivious.

o-o-o-o-o-o

Jūgo leaned against the window frame, amongst a small flock of birds. You weren't entirely sure how, but he was communicating with them - sharing news back and forth. As he freely conversed with the tiny, winged animals, he looked so alive and unhindered. He was absorbed in his task - you weren't sure if you had ever seen him so happy.

Suigetsu reclined on a futon. Without a care, he drifted in and out of sleep, not paying attention to his surroundings...

The afternoon sun was shining brightly. Sasuke was still deep asleep - regaining his strength from his recent, taxing battle. Earlier, Sasuke had awoken for a while and informed the team that he had fought against an Akatsuki member named Deidara. Apparently, Deidara was powerful enough to bring the resilient Uchiha to the brink of death. Personally, you thought Sasuke was quite strong but it just goes to show how many powerful people there are out there. In the end, the artistic bomb master committed suicide. It was hard to believe that's what that explosion was - the dying, cynical wish of a shinobi hoping to take his opponent out with him.

Lost in thought, you barely noted your stomach growling violently in protest of it being empty - it was past lunchtime and it demanded food. "Guys, when's Karin coming back? I'm starving."

"I don't know. How long does it take to run a couple of errands anyways?" Suigetsu groused, stretching on his thick futon.

"I'm bored and hungry, maybe I'll go search for her. Come with me." As if he were lugging some baggage around, the amethyst eyed shinobi pulled you along with him.

His hand rested upon the door handle as he turned his gaze backwards to look at you. "Any idea where she we-?"

"Someone's following us!" A shrill voice proclaimed loudly, right outside the room. In the blink of an eye, the sliding door was knocked mercilessly down upon poor Suigetsu. You hopped back, evading just in time. Karin was standing gallantly atop the toppled entryway - adding even more pressure on Suigetsu's squished body.

"Karin... you weight a _ton_ , fat cow! Get off!" Suigetsu managed to exclaim from his torturous position.

"Karin-chan, be nice to Suigetsu. And didn't I tell you guys this earlier? That Leaf nin were present in the area? We couldn't leave yet because Sasuke drastically needed treatment and the rest of the team was scattered."

"We-well… I just sensed how many there were! We're being followed by a _large_ group of people. Sasuke, wake up!" Karin was panicked as she explained all this, not bothering to pay any heed to the flailing, pinned Suigetsu.

Begrudgingly, Sasuke roused, squinting at the yellow light trickling through the wide, open window. "If it's such a large a group of Leaf ninja, we'll have to move. Konoha has some excellent trackers."

"Those ninken are good at their job." You nodded.

"Precisely." Sasuke groggily sat up. Taking his haggard face into his hands, Sasuke rubbed his eyes sleepily, as if trying to wake himself up.

"Jūgo, your birds have been quite informative. They've told us of strange chakra emanating from hidden locations. Because of them we have an idea of Akatsuki's targets-" Sasuke launched into conversation with his fellow teammate, gradually standing up.

Observing the whole scene, you received whiplash from Sasuke's ever changing moods. Before he slept, he was teasing and gentle. Now, he was all business. His usual placid mask was in place and his voice was aloof yet tinged with ambition.

Suigetsu reformed from a puddle of water - appearing at your side. He was agitated at Karin so he snidely remarked, "Animals could do all of that? Wow, I thought they were dumb... but then again, 'dumb animal' describes Karin pretty accurately."

Karin's immediate, outraged expression amused him.

In the background, behind Karin and Suigetsu's heated bickering, Sasuke instructed Jūgo to draw a map of all suspected Akatsuki bases the birds and various other animals had informed him about.

So that was Sasuke's plan, huh? Simply visiting all Akatsuki hideouts. It was reckless of him to do so - after all, he recently fought one Akatsuki member and nearly died. He could end up battling many other Akatsuki members and not the one he wanted. However, that was what the rest of Team Hebi was for - creating an opening for Sasuke to battle Itachi alone...

You were perturbed at the thought of Sasuke fighting Itachi, to say the least...

In Root, you had heard much of Uchiha Itachi. He was and still _is_ classified as a genius - a powerful nemesis if anyone was ever unlucky or stupid enough to oppose him. Actually, Root code of conduct mandated operatives to disengage and retreat in the presence of an enemy such as him - unless the circumstances were extenuating. Plus, Itachi had obtained the power of Mangekyō Sharingan, whereas Sasuke had not. Despite his skill and power, it was difficult not to worry about the outcome of such a battle.

To divert Konoha shinobi from Team Hebi's true path, Karin came up with a plan to rip up Sasuke's old shirt and distribute the pieces amongst a flock of birds. Of course, her keeping Sasuke's old clothes in the first place was kind of weird, but her obsessive personality paid off.

Once a scroll was created with the locations of suspect Akatsuki bases pinpointed, Team Hebi rapidly fled into the forest - sprinting amongst a sea of trees. You jumped alongside Suigetsu and Sasuke whereas Karin and Jūgo lagged behind infinitesimally.

All was mute. Not even the sound of hopping from branch to branch broke the intense, laconic atmosphere. The team's movements were graceful and stealthy - procuring no noises - which added to the mounting tension.

"Eh? Sasuke, there's a foreign chakra coming straight for us. Should we travel on a different path and avoid detection?" Karin's informative voice eased you. Sasuke's solemn mood created such a heavy, ominous atmosphere that it was hard to breathe.

"No, I don't want to stray from our original path. We'll force our way through." Sasuke stated monotonously, a hint of menace in his tone.

"Good, I hate alternate routes, they're so long." Suigetsu chimed, further relaxing your tensed nerves and helping to create a serene air about the group.

You weren't so edgy anymore, but you were on high alert. Suddenly, a figure popped up out of nowhere - speeding towards your team.

"Sasuke!? It's you!" Someone yelled in confounded, sheer shock. The raunchy, vaguely familiar voice belonged to a blonde shinobi. His crystal blue eyes sparkled with determination. He focused on and drew closer to Sasuke. Unexpectedly, his gaze flashed over to you and his mouth gaped in surprise - as if he'd remembered who you were although he'd only really met you once.

"You…?"

But that's all he was able to say before Sasuke's hand lit up, discharging a deadly lightning chakra. With an unwavering resolve, Sasuke's hand thrust through the blonde's stomach. Immediately, he burst into nothing more than a cloud of smoke.

That orange clad shinobi - his radiant blonde hair and ocean blue eyes - after a few moments you recognized him as Naruto. You had seen him somewhat recently when Sai momentarily joined Orochimaru. Naruto, and all of Team 7, had arrived to take Sasuke back to Konoha.

A few old memories resurfaced. Naruto - he had completely defeated Gaara during the chūnin exams. It was impossible to have ever forgotten such a crazy fight… That's right, back then, you had gotten knocked out protecting Sasuke...

"When I first met him, I didn't think that even now - years later - Naruto would commence chasing you. I guess he was serious when he said he didn't want to cut off bonds." You commented silently, your hazel eyes traveling to the ground in speculation.

The stoic, maliciously eager Uchiha barely caught the words you said, but once he deciphered them, he pursed his lips.

"He gets in the way - thinking I need to be _saved_. He doesn't understand that I must avenge my clan. I think nothing of him. He's immature and hasn't gone through the same pain." Sasuke heartlessly stated, his obsidian orbs glued firmly to the path ahead.

It was difficult not to feel distraught at the idea of Naruto continuously and hopelessly searching for the apathetic Sasuke.

'I wonder where Hiromi is…?' Thoughts of Sasuke's old friend had recalled memories of your childhood friend.

Hiromi was so secretive when you saw him last, but he had accepted that you would both be walking different paths. He seemed a bit sad, but content with it, and if anything supported your decision. In return, you respected his wishes. Which was a far cry from Naruto and Sasuke's relationship.

Just thinking about the two and how their feelings weren't communicated properly made you depressed. Your facial features remained smooth and composed, portraying nothing that you felt.

Glancing at Sasuke from your peripheral vision, you took his serious, austere expression. His ambitions were important to him, they were the reason he still drew breath.

Viewing Sasuke so motivated kind of cheered you up, it made you want to support him all the more so that he could finally move on from thinking of nothing but revenge.

'Everything will work itself out, I'm sure. Right now, all I can do is keep going…'


	25. Chapter 23

It was now hard to keep up. The forest flew past in a blur - it was difficult to pinpoint one tree from the next as they all seemed to melt into one large organism. Sasuke was traveling far too quickly - he was too fast for you and the rest of Team Hebi to stay by his side.

Did Sasuke know something the rest of you didn't? Based on the map Jūgo drew, there was a suspected Akatsuki base, but it was still quite a distance away. Maybe Sasuke could sense Itachi in a way that nobody else could, because the Uchiha avenger couldn't help but gain speed as he jettisoned towards a meeting place unbeknownst to you.

A gut feeling told you the Uchiha brothers would battle soon and settle the bloody events that had occurred so long ago.

"There's an incredible amount of chakra! It's fast and it's coming our way!" Karin nearly screamed, due to the shock of suddenly sensing a shinobi so menacing.

There was no time to think as a dark shadow from the corner of your eye bounded to the front of Team Hebi, blocking your path. The group skidded to a halt and immediately you recognized the man. His white, pointed teeth gleamed as he grinned maliciously - contrasted by his amazingly blue skin. This was Itachi's ever present, battle crazed companion, Hoshigaki Kisame.

"Hoshigaki Kisame..." Suigetsu uttered out, unable to finish his sentence for the new arrival had cut him off.

"Sasuke, if you would, continue on by yourself." Kisame encouraged kindly, a sharp contrast to the evil glint shining brightly in his circular eyes. "Itachi would prefer if the rest of us waited here so there would be no interference."

"Good, this works out perfectly. I created this team to ensure that nobody would interfere once I found him." Sasuke stated nonchalantly, taking a small step forward. His Sharingan activated as he grew even more determined... if that was possible.

"What!? You're losing it, Sasuke. Let's just kick this guy's butt and beat Itachi as a team!" Karin interjected, piping up crossly. Sasuke's eyes narrowed at her statement.

"We could do this the hard way and battle if you won't abide by my partner's wishes." Kisame haughtily motioned towards his great sword. He sized up each and every one of Team Hebi's members carefully, evaluating your reactions.

"Forget that useless thought, Karin. This is my revenge. Wait here along with the others." Sasuke commanded icily, not even turning to look at Karin as he spoke to her harshly.

"No, I-I can't-" The red head was obviously concerned, but still, you slipped your hand over her mouth - muffling any further protestation.

"You're making this difficult, Karin-chan. If this is what Sasuke wanted from the start, there's nothing we can do." You murmured softly into her ear. She huffed in resentment, yet didn't struggle.

Sasuke turned back once he heard Karin's high-pitched voice diminish. He eyed you steadily, his Sharingan stare piercing. With a small nod, you wordlessly informed Sasuke that you'd keep the headstrong kunoichi from following and that he could continue on without worry.

Sasuke smirked ambitiously, adrenaline coursing through his veins. "This shouldn't take long." He said conceitedly, flitting past Kisame.

You watched him sprint alone down the path your team had been traveling - silently wishing him luck, silently wishing to see him again.

Once he was out of sight, your hand fell from Karin's mouth sluggishly, heavily swinging downwards. It was as if all energy had left your body.

"You're so stupid, Aiko-chan! Don't you care if Sasuke dies!? We should've gone as a team!" Karin growled once she was able to.

"I definitely care. I don't want anybody to die, but… you know what he's like. Nothing would've changed his mind."

Karin glared at you, but her anger withered as she realized how pale you were. Karin begrudgingly placed a hand on your shoulder. "Hey, don't worry. I'm going to monitor his chakra. And you're right, he would've never agreed to let anyone follow him."

"D-don't worry about what? I'm not worried." You said defensively.

Karin snorted, "We're all worried. You don't have to hide it."

"Suigetsu doesn't seem like he's worried."

Karin shrugged as your attention now shifted to Suigetsu who grinned widely - showing off his perfectly white, razor teeth.

"I'm rather lucky to be able to meet you again, Hoshigaki Kisame and Samehada." Suigetsu buoyantly mused, ensnaring the hilt of his executioner's blade firmly in his hand. "How at we kill some time while we're waiting?"

Kisame laughed deeply, a great rumbling erupting from his body.

"I expected you to say that due to our last encounter. You're pretty similar to that other Hōzuki." The blue-skinned man stated zealously, unsheathing his blade. "Alright then, I'll gladly shave a few layers off of you".

"Wait… are you sure about this? You'd be going against Sasuke's orders." Jūgo interrupted, adding in a sensible warning.

"Hah, he won't even know. Besides, he didn't say anything about battling - all he said was that we should wait for him." Suigetsu chuckled, lunging forward with a deadly, swift strike. With nothing else to do, you watched your white haired companion try to claim Samehada as his own.

o-o-o-o-o-o

The depleted and jaded amethyst eyed shinobi slung his arm around your shoulders for support - dragging his legs with difficulty across the land. Suigetsu had been defeated by Kisame, but he certainly put up a good fight. Kisame had raw power and an abundance of chakra, but Suigetsu was lithe and cunning so Kisame really had to go all out. In the end though, Suigetsu lost.

"Man, Kisame and Samehada. Their relationship is stronger than my relationship with Kubikiribōchō… If I can bond more with Kubikiribōchō, I'm sure I'd win." Suigetsu muttered to himself.

All the while, you were busy looking for a safe location to rest. With a battered, limp ninja in tow, you didn't want to go far. Especially since you didn't want Sasuke to have difficulty finding Team Hebi.

Jūgo had already taken his turn carrying Suigetsu, so now it was your turn since Karin refused in any way to touch your worn comrade.

"Do you see a good place for camp yet, Jūgo?" You shouted at your teammate whom was scouting ahead.

"There's a clearing 1 km to the left." Jūgo pointed.

"Great! Come on, Suigetsu. I'll heal you once we get to camp." You mildly smiled, traveling at Suigetsu's slow, injured pace.

"Sounds good." He gave you a toothy, but weary grin.

That's when you suddenly realized how calm you were. You had been helping Suigetsu for a while, yet being so close to him and snaking your arm around his waist in support derived no response from your body. For some reason, your heart remained strong and constant, never wavering. Heat never arose to your face. Then why is it that you relished this same position so much with Sasuke? When you were this close to the Uchiha, you couldn't think clearly.

"Aiko, how is it? Is this place fine?" Jūgo was seeking your approval. You tore your attention away from the meaningless, mental queries you pondered over. He gestured to a small, quaint area in the woods that neighbored a river.

"Wow, this place is great." You answered abruptly after scanning the area.

"Hey, Aiko." Suigetsu called, looking up at you gratefully, "Thanks".

"It's nothing. You don't have to put on such a serious expression, it's unlike you." You laughed, setting him down gingerly against a tree. Jūgo, who was carrying the exhausted shinobi's blade, set it down beside him.

"Okay, where are your most serious injuries?" You sat down, activated Shinajii, and began to heal Suigetsu.

As he pointed out his nastier wounds, that annoying inquiry popped up in your mind yet again. Suigetsu was so close to your face as he thanked you. He was _extremely_ close now that you think about it, but why didn't that faze you? If Sasuke had done the same thing and leaned in so close that you could feel his hot breath against your skin, then…

'No, now isn't the time to think about this.' You shook your head violently, your cheeks already turning red.

"Are you okay? If you're feeling bad, you don't have to heal me or anything." Suigetsu frowned, hoping he wasn't troubling you.

"N-no I'm fine, it's just- Um, never mind. For your gash, you'll need to take off your shirt so I can see the injury properly."

Suigetsu paused for a moment. His gaze slyly and playfully narrowed, "Ah, I see~"

"See what?"

"It's okay, froggy, you don't have to be shy. I don't mind you asking me to take my clothes off. I'll gladly do it."

Your mouth hung open at Suigetsu's sudden, flirtatious tone.

"Don't be so surprised. I wouldn't mind it if you saw me naked. I'm pretty sexy when I'm naked, you know? I consistently do muscle training."

"W-wait… I'm not asking you to get naked." You were a bit tongue tied so it took a while to respond intelligibly.

"But if you wanted me to, I would~" He sultrily ran his tongue along his upper lip.

Your face began to burn with embarrassment. You were already red before, but Suigetsu surprising you like this made it even worse.

"Just take off your shirt so I can heal you, you pervert!"

Karin, walking by, scowled. "If you're going to flirt with this disgusting kappa like that, I'm not giving Sasuke up to you!"

For the second time, your jaw dropped open. "W-what are you talking about, Karin-chan!?"

"You know what I'm talking about, you loose woman." She sneered.

"I'm not _loose_." You denied, looking straight at Karin, "And I'm not going to ask you to get naked." You said pointedly towards Suigetsu.

Karin let out a 'hmph' and seemed done with the conversation - if random accusations could even be called a conversation. Suigetsu, on the other hand, pouted.

"When's Sasuke getting back?" You grumbled, healing a deep gash between the white haired shinobi's shoulder blades.

When night arrived, your mind was full of inquiries into Sasuke's wellbeing. About an hour ago, Karin informed you that she couldn't sense Sasuke anymore. Not because he was in peril or anything, but because he had traveled elsewhere - somewhere farther than she could track from this location.

It had been nightfall for quite some time now, and the moon shone brightly - lighting up the otherwise dreary, dark forest.

You forced your eyes closed, listening to the fire crackle. If you didn't sleep now, you'd be overly worried. Currently, Jūgo was standing watch, so you tried your best to force yourself to relax. Eventually light snores came from your teammates, but you were still wide awake.

It just didn't feel right - sleeping so soundly when Sasuke wasn't here. You sat up, groaning.

"What's wrong?" Jūgo quietly asked, his massive dark form shifting.

You gave him your best smile, "Nothing much. I can't sleep. Why don't we trade? I'll stand lookout and you get some rest."

Jūgo was quiet for a moment before conceding and lying near the fire for warmth. "If you don't mind. I'll sleep."

"Please do." You sat on the outskirts of Team Hebi's makeshift camp.

o-o-o-o-o-o

A few hours seemed like eternity when you sat there ardently hoping to see the Uchiha avenger, shrouded in shadows, come striding towards camp victoriously.

Rustling bushes a distance away startled you. Though half asleep, you pulled yourself up quickly and activated Shinajii. Hurtling a few sharpened water projectiles, you waited. More rustling ensued before an inky black, hunched over figure stood in a beam of moonlight. Only their silhouette was visible, but you could tell it was a man and that it wasn't Sasuke.

"Suiton: shunkan'idou." You became water and transported yourself discreetly into the trees behind the figure. You left a water clone in your original spot by the camp.

Your water clone straightforwardly attacked the shadowy man who deflected your projectiles. Well, he didn't deflect them so much as they went _through_ him. You noticed the man wore an orange mask with only one eye hole.

Though the man defended himself, he didn't attack your clone. Instead, he went straight after you. He'd seen through your ruse. A glinting kunai was held at your throat. The masked man stood close by, his chest touching your shoulder. Your razor sharp water weapons surrounded him, ready to strike. The two of you were at an impasse.

"Your reflexes aren't bad." The masked man's voice was deep and commanding. He lowered his kunai. "I am Uchiha Madara."

At once, you jumped away - putting distance between your bodies - never lowering your threatening weapons.

"You don't have to be so on guard. I won't attack you. I'm here because I need you to come with me."

"And why would I do that?" You eyed this 'Uchiha Madara' carefully. He had to be lying about his clan name. Itachi and Sasuke should be the only Uchiha alive. Besides, wasn't Uchiha Madara the name of an old, famous ninja from back in the days of the first Hokage?

"You'll come with me because your _leader_ is under my care."

"You can't mean… he's with you? Why would he be with you? How does he even know you?"

"How he knows me is not relevant. Suffice it to say that Sasuke was not aware of my existence before today. Nonetheless, he is currently under my care. His battle with Itachi was demanding. He won, but he's rather weak. I was easily able to tie him up so that we could have a conversation."

"You mean you kidnapped him?" You darkly uttered, dropping into a fighting stance.

"In a way, yes, but since I've told him what I wanted to already, he's free to go." Madara said carelessly, your anger humorous to him.

"Why would you tell me this?"

"I just mentioned it. I want you to come with me."

"How do I even know you're telling the truth?"

"It's up to you whether you want to believe me or not. I'm not the one who asked for you, so I don't really care if you come along. I'm simply fulfilling my end of the bargain by asking you to see Sasuke." Madara claimed dully. He seemed to be growing tired of this conversation.

"Sasuke…. asked for me? Did he ask for the rest of Team Hebi too? Should I alert them?"

"Don't alert the others. That would be tiresome. He specifically asked for Mizushima Aiko - a water user. You fit the description and you're in the correct location. So, are you coming or not?"

"B-but why would Sasuke ask only for me?" You softly muttered. It didn't make sense why he wouldn't want the whole team to come along.

"I'm sure Sasuke has plans to return for the whole team." Madara shrugged. "For now, your presence is adequate. You are the soothing melody that will calm the beast."

Your eyebrows furrowed at Madara's last statement, but nonetheless you decided to follow this man. You might be walking into a trap, but if what he said was true, Sasuke was somewhere recuperating and probably in need of healing. Though you felt bad leaving the group without telling anyone, you sensed that Madara was an impatient man. There was no time to tell anybody that you were departing.

o-o-o-o-o-o

The forest, consumed in darkness, stretched on and on. It was hard to see despite the moon shining brightly. Large trees and deep recesses cast ominous, inky shadows. The night was alive with the sounds of primal animals. Of hisses, roars, and chittering.

Beneath a cliff overhead was a large rock face. Tucked beneath a throng of plant life was a moderate sized cavern opening. Madara led you underground. You were on high alert - keenly aware of the fact that you were with a strange shinobi - following him into his home turf.

A shattering echoed off the walls. It sounded distant, but Madara quickened his pace.

"Now he's breaking things, great…" Madara huffed under his breath. "I don't know where he finds the energy."

After passing a few tunnels, Madara stopped before a doorway. Inside, you could hear clattering and cussing. The swearing voice was familiar.

"Sasuke's inside. Do as you please." With that, Madara stalked off.

You paused for a moment, your hand slowly reaching for the door. Another shattering noise, like glass breaking, echoed in the corridor followed by a pained, enraged curse.

Flinching at the loud noise, you burst into the room. "Sasuke?!"

Sure enough, the raven haired shinobi was present in a messy, tattered room. The sparse bedding was in tangles, there were bits and pieces of rope lying around. Wooden and glass shards were littered about. Sasuke was in a corner, crouched over broken mirror shards. He wore a simple pair of pants and was shirtless - his torso and right shoulder wrapped in bandages. His fist was a bloody mess - bits of mirror jutted out from his knuckles.

Without another thought, you rushed up to him, clasping onto his bloody hand and enveloping it in water. You cleaned his wounds and picked out the pieces of mirror, your eyebrows furrowing. "Sasuke, what's wrong? What happened?"

For a while, Sasuke was dead silent and you didn't dare look up into his eyes. The aura about him was menacing and tormented. Sasuke yanked his hand away from you, the skin perfectly healed. He turned away and smashed his fist into solid rock, small rubble crumbling under the weight of his attack.

His head wilted. He leaned forward so that his forehead was propped up by the rocky wall. Even if the lighting was dim, from here, you could clearly see the tears glistening down his cheeks. Your breath hitched. You had never seen Sasuke cry. You didn't even think it was possible that he would allow himself to be seen in such vulnerable state…

Sasuke was quiet for a long while more, but finally his voice came out - rough and scornful, "I can't accept it… I can't accept it. The memories keep pouring out! I can't stop them!"

You were at a loss for what to do or say. Sasuke sounded as if he was in pure agony. Every word he spoke was twisted.

As unobtrusive and as calming as possible, you walked up to him and reached out a hand. He twitched away, like a wounded, frightened animal. Slowly, you rested your hand on his shoulder.

"Everything will be okay…. Why don't you tell me what you can't accept?"

After a long, ragged breath, Sasuke's shoulders slumped. "I didn't want to believe him. I thought everything he said was a lie, but the more I remember, the more I think he's not lying."

"I see…" You remembered Madara mentioning that he tied up Sasuke because he wanted to talk to him. Whatever it was they talked about had shaken the Uchiha to his core.

Without moving, hanging unnaturally still like a ragdoll, Sasuke hollowly went on to explain what he had learned from Madara. How Itachi had been sent on a mission to massacre the Uchiha clan by Konoha's top brass. That if Itachi didn't do this, the Uchiha clan was going to rebel and cause a civil war that might even trigger a 4th shinobi war.

"Danzo, that bastard… How much pain can one man inflict?" Your fingernails dug into your palm. "So Itachi was a sacrifice… but why did he incite you to kill him?"

"Perhaps it was what he wanted… to die by my hand rather than by disease, if what Madara says is true. Or perhaps he wanted to make me a hero in the eyes of Konohagakure. Killing a defected, S-rank criminal is worthy of praise." Sasuke paused every once in a while, his dark voice cracking.

A flood of grief ran over you. Sasuke regrets killing Itachi now because of what Madara had told him… From what Sasuke learned, it actually appeared that Itachi was a noble, kind, and loving brother.

You stayed silent. There was nothing you could say that would do any good or make Sasuke feel better. There were no magick words, there was only regret and pain.

Tears welled up, distorting reality. "I'm sorry, Sasuke… I'm sorry…" Before you knew it, you were bawling, your breaths shallow and erratic. Your hand that was previously resting on Sasuke's shoulder slid down. As consolatory as possible, you rubbed his back soothingly. You must've looked pitiable and hilarious, but you didn't stop because it was the only way you could think of to comfort the tormented Uchiha.

Sasuke, who was previously a statue, moved. His head inclined towards you, his glistening, abyssal orbs sucked you in like yawning chasms. One side of his lips twitched up so that he was mirthlessly smirking. When he spoke, he sounded like he was both laughing and crying. "Baka Aiko… I'm the one that should be sad."

"B-but it's too much! If the same thing happened between me and Naomi, I'd- I-I don't know what I'd do, but… I might start to hate myself!"

Sasuke twisted his body towards you, his features dropped all emotion and became sinister. "You'd hate yourself…? Yes… yes… maybe what I'm feeling right now is hatred for myself."

Sasuke dropped heavily onto his knees, the sound of his bones knocking against hard stone reverberated.

"I hate myself because I killed Itachi. I remember the times we spent together and I hate myself." The more Sasuke said, the more fiery and hysterical his tone became. "I killed Itachi. I killed Itachi! I _killed_ Itachi!" He screamed, clutching fistfuls of raven hair. Tears streamed down his cheeks ferociously.

Sasuke clung onto your torso burying his face in your lower abdomen. Tears drenched your shirt - the dark blue shirt he'd bought you so long ago. His screams and sobs were muffled by your body. He gripped you tightly, his arms twining around your waist, his hands clawing madly at your back.

You didn't mind that his fingernails dug into your flesh. That pain was nothing compared to his mental anguish. It was so miniscule that it was laughable. You ran your hands through his silky hair and down his neck in what you hoped was a comforting manner.

Sasuke clutched onto you tighter and tighter. It was hard to breath, but you didn't complain. You let him unleash the full brunt of his anguish on you. His tears kept coming as did yours.

Time slipped by. Minutes and then an hour. Maybe two hours. Maybe more… Your shirt was soaked through. When Sasuke's grasp finally weakened and he tore himself away from you, his irises were red and they contained an unfamiliar pattern - Sasuke had obtained the Mangekyō Sharingan.

Legs numb from standing in one position for so long, you grabbed Sasuke's discarded blanket and sat on the floor alongside him.

Sasuke, languidly cradling his head in his hands, queried in a strange manner, "What should I do? Should I kill myself like I killed my brother?"

Images of you killing Naomi and Hiromi flashed through your head. If you killed either one of them, wouldn't you feel so miserable that you'd consider taking your own life? You weren't sure, but it was possible.

"I don't think anyone should kill themselves. Not even after killing their loved one in error. If Itachi had a disease and it was incurable, then he was going to die early in life. If he wanted to die by your hand, then you should feel good that you fulfilled his wishes. I guess what I'm trying to say is: No, you shouldn't kill yourself."

Sasuke listened carefully, then tersely let out a little 'hn' from the back of his throat. "You might be right…"

You felt your eyelids droop. Suddenly it was so hard to stay awake. The whole room turned fuzzy. "I'm sure the right thing to do is stay alive. Besides, I _want_ you stay alive. It would be too depressing if you killed yourself." Your words were a bit braver than you'd expected - probably because you were half asleep.

Sasuke's obsidian orbs fixated on you, "Tch, Baka Aiko… After considering it carefully, I can't die yet. There's more I have to accomplish. Stop fighting it and sleep."

Those words were like a spell, you sunk down and curled up on the blanket. You were fast asleep the moment you hit the ground.

o-o-o-o-o-o

When you awoke you felt disoriented, your inner clock disturbed. Inside this cavern day and night became blurred. All you could be certain of was that you felt heavy. There was a warm weight pressing onto your chest, making it difficult to breath.

You stirred, but the heaviness pressed you down. The chamber was dark. Last night's source of light - a wall torch and a candle - had long extinguished. Groping in the dark, you brought your hand up to rub your eyes. When you did so, your fingertips brushed past something silky - locks of spiky hair.

Frozen, you realized that you felt rhythmic, hot breath fanning across your left collar bone. A warm, lean arm stretched across your stomach. Sasuke's head was on your chest, resting just above your right breast. He was lying on his left side and… hugging you in his sleep?

Mentally, you turned into a panicky mess. Your entire body turned into scarlet flames. Unable to move, you remained motionless. Sasuke was still asleep. His breathing was even and deep. Every once in a while, he let out a little sigh. Hearing his soft moans in almost complete darkness while his head and arm rested atop you was too much. You were sweating now and it felt as if any second you could melt.

You squirmed, causing Sasuke to stir. His took in a long breath and shifted. "Aiko, are you awake?" Sasuke didn't care to move away as he asked this - his head still resting on your chest. He could probably hear your erratic heartbeat. However, even if you could've pushed him away, you didn't.

Maybe you didn't push him away because he was crying last night. _The_ Uchiha Sasuke... _crying_. Or maybe you didn't push him away because it felt nice to feel him against your body - hugging you.

Your scrambled brain processed that you were being asked a question, so you responded quickly, "Yeah, but it's so dark in here…"

Sasuke raised his hand and an ember shot out. Soon, fire lit the cavern - the candle and wall torch had been relit.

That only made the situation worse. Now that you could actually _see_ Sasuke laying on you - shirtless - you were all the more self-conscious.

"…How do you feel?" You uttered out the first thing that popped into your mind.

"Not bad. I know what I have to do. Where I go from here." Sasuke's velvety voice was filled with confidence, although he didn't elaborate.

"T-that's good. Maybe you should… get off of me now?"

Even though you'd finally mustered the courage to say something about your positioning, Sasuke merely wrapped his arm around you tighter.

"You don't sound sure. In that case, I should stay where I am." You couldn't see his face, but his tone was light and teasing.

Awkwardly nudging his head away, Sasuke finally gave in and propped himself up on his left elbow - leaving his right arm slung over your waist.

His face was hovering nearby. It was close… really close. The crimson eyed Uchiha only made things worse by gazing at you deeply.

"Sasuke, your… Mangekyō is activated…" You mumbled - trying to come up with anything to say to curb your embarrassment.

"Yes, it is." He stated curtly, his unwavering Sharingan orbs were penetrating - peering into your subconscious.

"...Why?"

"To study you. These eyes are powerful."

You broke eye contact, hiding behind your hands. "Don't stare at me like that. It feels like you're… invading my privacy."

"I am. Surely you know not to look into the eyes of a Sharingan user?"

"Yes, I know. If facing a Sharingan user alone, the best course of action is to run away. If you have backup, attack from behind." You stated the well-known mantra robotically.

"And yet you've looked directly into these eyes many times." Sasuke lowly murmured. "You trust me." It wasn't a question, it was a confident, albeit befuddled statement. As if Sasuke didn't understand _why_ you trusted him.

But it was the truth. If you didn't trust him, how could you so fearlessly look into his Sharingan? In fact, you trusted all of Team Hebi.

It would be silly to hide it, so you agreed. "Yeah… I do. Is that weird?"

In reply, Sasuke stared back. Unwillingly, you found yourself once again lost in his red and onyx orbs. He leaned in and his arm that was loosely draped over you slid back across your waist so that his hand rested on your hip.

Sasuke's head tilted to the left. His messy raven hair fell over his forehead and right cheek. He didn't have to travel far, since he was so close already. Soon you felt a warmth on your neck, soft lips caressing your sensitive flesh.

You yelped in surprise, a shiver running up your spine. Then you felt a sultry, wet tongue slide upwards beneath your jaw. Your chin automatically tilted back. A heat unlike your previous embarrassment flooded your body with pleasant tingles. It sweetly centered around your lower abdomen.

That's when reality distorted. It cracked and fell away like pieces of a puzzle. You realized that Sasuke hadn't moved an inch, his crimson orbs fixated on you.

"Genjutsu!?" Incredibly red and short of breath, you pushed against his chest roughly to move him farther away.

Amused, he faintly chuckled, "What did you see?"

"W-why would you show me that!?" You scrambled up to your feet, dizzy with pleasure and chagrin.

"I only chose to show you something you'd find favorable. What was it?" He asked again, his eyes probing your mind invasively.

"Don't look through my memories!" Too late, you shut your eyes and looked away. Sasuke had already gotten his answer.

He arrogantly smirked, "So _that's_ what you'd find favorable in a situation such as this? How bold."

"No, I wouldn't find that _favorable_ at all!" you blatantly lied and of course Sasuke saw through it.

"I wonder what would have happened if I had kept you in my genjutsu any longer?" He mused before chiding, "You can be a very dishonest person."

"Using the Sharingan isn't fair! Itachi did the same thing. You both aren't fair." You grumbled, and then stopped short. It was an accident to mention Itachi. You didn't want to cause Sasuke more grief by bringing him up.

"Itachi did the same thing?" More than sad, Sasuke seemed curious.

"Yeah… that time when you protected me from him… He was asking me all kinds of weird things. Like where my allegiances lie and why I was helping you."

Sasuke shook his head remorsefully. "I see…"

The door suddenly creaked open. An orange mask appeared from the inky darkness. "You've certainly calmed down." Madara nodded to himself approvingly. "What are you going to do now, Sasuke?"

"Knock first." Sasuke grouchily snapped at Madara.

Madara's visible eye rolled, but still he waited patiently for Sasuke's answer.

"Right now I'm going to gather the rest of my team. Let's go, Aiko."

All business, Sasuke abruptly stood up, coldly pushing past Madara.

o-o-o-o-o-o

The day was breezy and warm - a stark contrast to the cold, clammy cavern.

Team Hebi was easily located. Jūgo passively sat on a tree branch, staring up at the afternoon sky littered with birds. Suigetsu was relaxing, sprawled out in tall, soft grass.

Karin was eagerly waiting. She'd sensed Sasuke long before any of the others. "Sasuke, you're back! I-I mean, you're an idiot getting so beat up that you took so long to recuperate!"

Despite her words, Karin charged up to Sasuke - ready to tackle him. He simply side stepped her and she missed her target completely.

"Good timing, I was about to give up hope." Suigetsu facetiously grinned. "But you, Aiko, what happened? You disappeared last night."

"You completely abandoned us!" Karin added angrily. "If you were going to meet up with Sasuke, why didn't you tell anybody!?"

"I'm sorry. At the time I wasn't allowed to. Madara was being strict."

"Madara?" Jūgo ruminated.

"He's an important person. We're going to meet up with him somewhere, let's go." Sasuke dispassionately beckoned Team Hebi to follow.

Ever since you'd left the cavern, Sasuke had an odd disposition about him. But that was probably because he was mourning Itachi, so you didn't say anything. Though you were curious what he planned to do next.

Technically, your verbal agreement about mutually benefiting each other had been completed. Sasuke had helped you investigate your clan and you had aided him as a member of Team Hebi while he got revenge on his brother.

You felt a bit aimless now. It was surreal how everything you had set out to do had come to a conclusion.

"Psh, not even a 'Hi. Don't worry, I'm alive, guys.' Sasuke is so serious..." Suigetsu randomly remarked, scoffing at the silent Uchiha.

It didn't seem like you had been traveling for long, yet your surroundings changed drastically. Team Hebi wound up on a steep cliff overlooking the untamed ocean - its wild beauty was fascinating. Waves pounded against gigantic, jagged boulders jutting from the sea. Sasuke stood on a ledge comprised of sharp rocks - the mist of the salt-water spraying his lone form.

He felt entirely unapproachable. Team Hebi backed away from their leader - giving him space – as if everyone subconsciously felt it wasn't wise to go near him. The Uchiha had his back to everyone. Madara hadn't arrived, so we were waiting idly.

Madara approached stealthily. One moment he wasn't there, the next he stood on a nearby boulder.

Team Hebi was immediately on guard.

"How is it possible that I didn't sense him?" Karin whispered to herself, aghast.

Jūgo stood by, cautiously.

"You've kept me waiting." Sasuke aimed his words at Madara. His tone was strange and choked up. There was a lot on his mind - memories, affirmations, and new ambitions.

What struck you as odd was that when you met him, Madara was wearing a solid black cloak. Now, he donned an Akatsuki cloak and you noticed he had his Sharingan activated. Seeing his new attire, you rose your guard even more than before.

Uchiha Madara was part of Akatsuki? Did Sasuke know that previously? If he did, why would he want to meet with him? Out of gratitude for this man telling him the truth about Itachi? On top of all that, what motives did Uchiha Madara have for telling Sasuke anything about Itachi in the first place? He was entirely suspicious.

Akatsuki was a band of S-ranked criminals whom were gathering people with unique chakra... shinobi with tailed-beasts residing in their body. The Akatsuki was against Konoha and all established nations alike. Therefore, you detested them. They were an organization that sought power and authority for their own greed. As Itachi had wisely stated, no matter what, your loyalties remained with the Village Hidden in the Leaves.

"This is who we're supposed to meet? An Uchiha who shouldn't exist?" Suigetsu eagerly grasped his executioner's blade, already wanting to slice up the newcomer.

Sasuke was completely reticent and Madara didn't move or make a sound, so the atmosphere was awkward. Warily, you sat along the cliff - waves churning and slamming into the rocks beneath your feet.

The ocean spray wet your clothes. Similar to last night, you were hesitant to look up at Sasuke's expression.

Out of the corner of your eye, there was a sparkle. No, not just one, multiple. They fell onto the rocky cliff and into the ocean below. Sasuke was crying again… Itachi's death was fresh on his mind. His face was twisted in torment and his obsidian orbs were blank - far away - gazing into the past. Witnessing such a scene shouldn't be surprising after yesterday's events, but you still felt uncomfortable since you didn't know what to do.

Distracting yourself with the breathtaking view below, you waited until Sasuke broke the silence.

"Our group will no longer be known as 'Hebi', from now on, we'll refer to ourselves as 'Taka'." He stated firmly. No more was his voice tinged with turmoil. It was strong and sure.

Taking a deep breath, Sasuke's pained expression gradually faded until it disappeared completely. His eyes and cheeks were still wet, making him appear slightly vulnerable and childish. You felt like hugging him again, but now wasn't the place for that. Instead, you settled for gently lifting the tears off his face and drying his clothes - moistened by the raging sea below.

Mildly surprised at his tears floating away, Sasuke peered at you. His hard gaze softened for a brief moment, causing your heart to skip a beat. The raven haired shinobi suddenly appeared somewhat guilty, before his gaze fell flat and apathetic once more.

Team Taka's leader, cool and composed, slowly closed his onyx eyes.

"Taka has only one purpose. One goal." Sasuke articulated lowly, his voice darkening sinisterly. "The complete and utter destruction of the Leaf." His eyes snapped open, his Mangekyō activated.

A small gasp unwillingly escaped you, though you collected yourself swiftly.

'Where is this coming from? …I can understand why Sasuke might target Danzo and Konoha's elder advisors since they were in on Itachi's demise, but he wants to _completely_ destroy Konoha!?' Your brain was jumbled.

'This... can't be happening. How can I be part of a group that wishes to harm Konoha? All my life, I've been working to protect the village. Ever since I was a child in Root...'

Your old life, prior to Orochimaru, flashed before your vision like a clip reel. Sometimes it was a harsh existence and you may hate Danzo, but you could never hate Konoha.

"What the hell are you talking about?" You bitingly spoke up, your eyes narrowing.

Sasuke stood malevolently over the raging body of water. "We can talk later." He nonchalantly commented. He turned away from the sea promptly, gracefully walking away to have a conversation with that damned Madara.

You shook your head. It just wasn't possible... you could never see Konohagakure as an enemy, much less destroy the place.


	26. Chapter 24

"I don't trust this 'Uchiha Madara'. He's an Akatsuki member and technically he's not even supposed to exist! I thought you and Itachi were the last surviving members of the Uchiha clan. Why is Team Taka with him? Does it have anything to do with your new goal?" You might have gone a little overboard - bombarding your companion with questions. You couldn't keep your thoughts to yourself, but you did try to maintain unfettered and even tempered.

At the moment, Team Taka was en route to an Akatsuki hideout. Jūgo, Karin, and Suigetsu were off catching a meal and completing various tasks. You and Sasuke had finished your task of gathering firewood quickly. Alone with the Uchiha, you drilled him relentlessly. Madara was somewhere unknown, but he certainly wasn't nearby and that was all that you needed to know.

"A while ago, I said we'd talk and I wasn't lying." Sasuke answered steadily, your bubbling irritation having no effect on him whatsoever. "I'm not naive. I don't trust Madara either. I don't know how another Uchiha like him exists, but I don't care. He's useful."

Sasuke cleared his throat and paused. He stared hard at you, his obsidian orbs dark, mesmerizing pools. You blinked, and shifted your gaze falteringly. It was hard to believe that even when you were angry, silly notions such as being captivated by the raven haired shinobi still fazed you.

"You were right, Aiko. I apologize for laughing so much. At the time, it seemed so impossible."

It was your turn to pause. "Right about… what?"

Rummaging through your recollections, the only time Sasuke had ever actually laughed - like, _really_ laughed - was that time you told him about the Root rumor related to Itachi – about how killing the Uchiha clan might've been ordered by higher ups. "Based on what you told me, I guess the rumor was true. Danzo gave Itachi an ultimatum and Itachi chose to sacrifice himself."

"Yes, that rumor and Madara's description of the event fit. Any last doubts I had about Itachi disappeared after visiting Rōkoku no Sato." For a moment, Sasuke's Mangekyō involuntarily activated.

The Howling Wolf Village, Rōkoku no Sato…

Directly after meeting Madara on the cliff and renaming Team Hebi to Taka, Sasuke took off on a solo journey. He told you he'd be investigating the origins of Itachi's eye medicine to find out more about his recently departed brother. What Sasuke learned at the Howling Wolf Village was that Itachi spoke of him fondly to the brothers that made his life prolonging medicine. In essence, Itachi really wasn't the monster that Sasuke had made him out to be.

Once Sasuke reunited with Team Taka, he also met up with Uchiha Madara again and here you were… heading to an Akatsuki hideout.

"After learning everything I have, I can't deny the truth before my eyes any longer. Itachi… kept himself alive for me…" At the thought of his elder brother's suffering, an air of melancholy spread over Sasuke. However, he was past the point of crying - he wanted to take action.

"What happened to Itachi is heart wrenching." You nodded somberly, all former fury fading - replaced by melancholy.

"As you know, he was forced to give up his life for village councilors that sit back lazily and enjoy the solitude he paid for." Sasuke's voice tightened menacingly.

"Danzo is worse than those councilors you speak of. He's ruthless and will kill anyone that gets in the way of his plans - even innocent non-shinobi." You shook your head, trying to forget the look on the face of that Kumo civilian - he was only a young boy… Assassinations shouldn't be messy, but if there's a witness, no matter who it is, they have to die...

"You're making my case stronger. I cannot simply lie back knowing this information and do nothing. Konoha deserves to be punished." Sasuke almost seemed to visibly light up in favor of causing harm to those who condemned Itachi's life… and to those who have been ignorantly enjoying the serenity Itachi sacrificed himself for.

A moment of silence ensued, but Sasuke soon broke it.

"You understand why I must avenge him, don't you?" Sasuke questioned lowly, ferociously gazing at you as if trying to assess your thoughts.

"Of course I understand. What happened to your brother is terrible, but… this is insane. Why destroy the _whole_ village? If Itachi wanted peace so much that he'd sacrifice himself, why would you tear down his accomplishments?" In your opinion, Sasuke's reaction was too skewed.

"You might view it as 'tearing down his accomplishments', but I don't." Sasuke condescendingly scoffed, "Hn, you may understand what the pain of loss feels like, but not the consuming hatred that follows. You don't understand why the village must be uprooted because you've never been through anything remotely similar to what Itachi went through."

You stared at Sasuke blankly while something in you snapped. Was he being serious right now? He wasn't even making any sense. "Excuse me, but _you're the one_ who has never remotely experienced anything similar what Itachi went through! And what you said doesn't even make sense as a reason to destroy a village!"

Sasuke seemed a bit surprised at your raised tone, but he listened quietly.

"Of the two of us, I'm probably the one who understands Itachi's feelings and actions the most! I'll admit that I've never been consumed by hatred as you have - though I've certainly hated the people who caused the ones I love pain… Still, you are aware of the fact that because I became an orphan I was drafted in Root, right? Do you _know_ what Root is? It's basically Konoha's ANBU, only way dirtier because the Hokage doesn't oversee the organization - that asshole Danzo does. I had to deal with cruel, bloody classified missions that were for the 'safety' of the village. Do you know what my daily existence comprised of back then? I constantly chanted the Root mantra and trained so that one day my life would be useful to the village. I trained knowing full well that at any time I would probably have to die for the Leaf and sacrifice any future I might have. And do you know what? I didn't care if I did die because I knew my life was for a greater purpose. For peace." Catching your breath, your features were heavy with dangerous malice.

"The only reason I wanted to leave Root was because Danzo's tactics infuriated me. He didn't care about innocent lives - even innocent Konoha civilians. Ninja or not, he clumped everyone up together as either 'useful', 'inconsequential', or 'in the way'. And if you were classified as 'in the way', you die. Such a black and white logic was idiotic, so while I had to play the spy and the assassin, I always tried my best not to kill when possible. Not to hurt any lives that were caught up in the fray while still carrying out Danzo's ridiculous orders. I'm sure Itachi felt the same way about the village. He wanted peace too. Given the choices presented before him, he tried his best to make everyone happy even if it meant making himself endure hardship for the rest of his life. He truly was a great shinobi. He sacrificed himself for a cause he believed in. Any shinobi, Root or otherwise, is ready to sacrifice themselves for their village and loved ones." Reminiscing about your not-so-distant past rekindled the fire that wanted to protect Konoha. Root, Danzo's existence, and the village councilors are not reasons to condemn the entirety of the Leaf. Sure, shadows exist, but without shadows, that would mean no light existed - nothing beautiful and good.

For the duration of your heated rant, Sasuke remained quiet, gazing at your fiery form stoically. To you, he appeared to be formulating something, contemplating over some matter.

Then, all of a sudden, he closed the distance between your bodies and hovered over you. He was so close that you could feel his warmth through your clothes. Sasuke's light breathing and the pounding of your heart in your ears were the only things you could register. Bewildered at his actions, your exasperation was completely erased.

"Tch, I think I've told you once before that I respect you…" The Uchiha's soft murmurs were lofty. His attitude had completely changed from earlier.

Dazed, you tried to back away only to run into a tree you didn't even know what there.

Entirely nervous, you processed Sasuke's statement and nodded quickly. When he'd first asked you to be a part of his team, he mentioned that he respected you.

Once you responded, Sasuke's hand traveled to the side of your neck - encompassing the area in warmth while his thumb brushed along the underside of your jaw. He used his thumb to push your chin up, creating eye contact. His serious, penetrating gaze rendered you speechless.

"I forgive you for defending the village after Itachi's sacrifice. I don't blame you for remaining loyal to that place when it was your parent's wish for you to live there."

Your eyebrows furrowed, befuddled.

"If anything, what I feel for you… is increasing. It's annoying." Sasuke muttered this to himself, pondering aloud, but you were definitely close enough to hear him clearly.

When he noticed your face turn red due to his casual musings, he lowly chuckled.

"What do you mean by 'increasing'? Your respect… o-or...?" You couldn't even finish the sentence because you weren't sure how to.

"You're smart. Figure it out." He smirked wryly.

Heat rolled off you in waves. Sasuke haughtily leaned in, his face drawing closer to yours. He carefully swept away the hair from your forehead.

Instead of your locks sliding back to their original spot, Sasuke placed his lips on the revealed skin. His touch was gentle and the kiss he place upon your forehead was sweet and brief. You were frozen, but even if you could move, you didn't want to. Fervently, you wished that your forehead wasn't the only place he'd kiss.

The fact that you immensely wanted more startled you.

Fortunately, you had at least some semblance of control over your body and emotions. If not, you weren't above stopping all the teasing by forcibly kissing Sasuke full on his pale, pink lips. Nevertheless, you settled for tenderly placing your hand atop his – that remained at your neck.

Your eyes automatically slid closed, your voice thick with longing "Sasuke, you don't fight fairly."

Amused, Sasuke emitted a lone, soft snicker.

"How so?" He inquired tantalizingly. He moved his lips close to your forehead once more, letting them linger above your skin for a few seconds longer - hot breath fanning across the area. He eventually pulled back to stare at your face as he had earlier.

"D-don't play dumb… Well, first you try to explain why you decided to destroy Konoha, and while I agree that revenge on the councilors and Danzo is fair, I don't agree on revenge against the rest of the village. When I tell explain why I don't agree, this happens." You gestured to the close proximity you and Sasuke shared.

"It's your fault. Your face looked like a tomato, so naturally I wanted to eat it." Sasuke craftily remarked, his eyes aglow like a cat toying with its prey.

"I've seen you eat tomatoes and that's not how you do it. If you ate like that, it wouldn't be very effective." You shrewdly quipped, turning ever more scarlet.

Sasuke innocently shrugged, but you veered back on track. "Personally, I believe you should go after the people directly responsible for what happened to Itachi and not involve any civilian or innocent lives."

The raven haired shinobi was thoughtful for a moment, "It's not like I'm going to attack unrelated people… I wouldn't waste my time." He fussed with a few locks of your hair, but diverted his gaze. That couldn't mean he was lying, right?

You dropped the subject. It's not like Sasuke was going to go around killing innocents… you hoped…

"Do you do this with every girl you're trying to convince to accompany you?" You made that lame joke while pushing Sasuke away. Your attempts to move him were feeble at best, but that's simply because your head was at war with itself. It wanted Sasuke close, but far away at the same time. He clouded your thoughts and it was too hard to think right now.

"You know that's not the case. If that were true, I would've done the same thing to Karin. She didn't want to come with us from the very beginning." Sasuke finally backed away.

"Why do you want me to come with you anyways? Isn't the team strong enough without me? Or is my Shinajii that useful? Because of my kekkei genkai I can heal dire, complicated injuries. Not to mention that it enhances dōjutsu. That _is_ why I was chosen by Orochimaru in the first place." These questions had been on your mind for a while when you ruminated on what exactly your relationship with Sasuke was. Being with him was too confusing, way more than being with Hiromi was.

Why did Sasuke want you to stick around even after Itachi had passed away? Surely he knew you wouldn't lift a finger to destroy the village or its councilors, so you were useless to him.

Sasuke let out a lengthy sigh. He wasn't aggravated - more weary than anything "Who knows? Maybe it is, or maybe it isn't any of those things. You're much too curious… On the subject of dōjutsu, we need to practice now that I've acquired a new Sharingan."

"Based on experience, I can say that it's powerful." You recalled the genjutsu you were placed under and tried not to blush again, "The Mangekyō's pattern is intricate. How exactly did you unlock it?"

"Like I said, you're too curious." Sasuke reaffirmed. Languidly, he placed his hand on the top of your head. "...I received it from Itachi. Let's cease this conversation. The others are returning."

Sasuke assembled a bonfire while you stood by and watched. Unconsciously, your fingers grazed your forehead.

That was the first time you'd been kissed by someone other than your family...

o-o

o-o-o-o-o-o

o-o

Amongst a desolate, luminous, and cavernous ruin bathed in the moon's rays, three people - small dots compared to their environment - could vaguely be spotted. One person rested on gargantuan stone walls, another sat idly on what seemed to be the bones of a large, unimaginable creature, and the final person stood beside the one sitting on the fossilized remains of the giant creature.

The night was considerably colder than day. Cool air relentlessly flowed past your body and ruffled your clothing. Chestnut locks danced wildly in the wind around your face. Though these things would normally bother you, it was hard to even notice such trivial hindrances.

More thoughts than you could fathom swarmed in your head due to your recent conversation with Sasuke. Under the moonlight, your expression was a blank slate. Nothing positive could be seen behind those reflective, hazel orbs.

"He... was crying. I thought I was seeing things. I couldn't accept it. Apparently you were telling the truth after all." A smooth, dark voice admitted uneasily. Sasuke's words were almost blocked out due to the harsh wind that made everything inaudible. His black hued, cryptic eyes scanned the moon until the person accompanying him spoke.

"What will you do with Itachi's eyes? Take them as your own?" Madara anxiously awaited Sasuke's response.

After a period of silence, Sasuke spoke sternly. "The result Itachi wanted to see is the exact opposite of what my eyes are about to witness. I can't grant his wishes... I'm going to resurrect the Uchiha my own way."

A pain pierced your heart as you heard him firmly assert his actions. There was nothing you could do... Sasuke seemed absolutely set on the path he was currently walking.

You still struggled to understand everything from Sasuke's view, but it wasn't working. His hatred drove him to want to make the whole village of Konoha pay, and you'd never experienced hatred as profound as his.

Since Sasuke said he wouldn't kill any innocents, you were placated, but you drastically hoped he wasn't lying. Even if he wasn't lying, people not involved in the skirmish would die anyways because they'd defend the councilors and Danzo to the death… An abhorrent thought.

Even though the pitch-black sky littered with stars and fast-moving clouds was enchanting, you were tired of thinking and needed a change of scenery. Climbing to your feet, you shuffled towards the ancient ruin's entrance. The ruin had been adapted into an Akatsuki hideout - an old, isolated one.

"Heading inside with the others, Aiko?" A peculiar voice called... it was Madara.

"I'm turning in for the night." You answered simply, trying to keep the distaste out of your tone.

You knew immediately that you didn't like Madara. He was part of Akatsuki and he always seemed to be hiding something. It irked you unimaginably the way he cackled broodingly and kept trying to subtly manipulate Sasuke's motives.

"Good idea. We should do the same, eh?" Madara asked the young Uchiha and made his way to the hideout - sweeping past you.

"I suppose." Sasuke's reply was brusque and turbulent, but he followed Madara - heading towards the hideout.

As he walked, his raven hair fluttered in the violent wind. His deep, mystifying gaze remained steady on you as he passed by, waving his hand and motioning you to pursue. Your heart fluttered as he did so, yet you mentally cursed yourself.

You had to make a decision, but everything was so conflicting. More than anything, you wanted to remain with Team Taka and stay with Sasuke. However, you didn't approve of his new ambitions. How could you contribute your power to something you didn't agree with?

"You guys are finally back." Suigetsu chirped blithely as you and Sasuke trudged in. The amethyst eyed shinobi pretty much ignored Madara.

"About time." Karin muttered off to the side quietly, before speaking loudly, "Anyways, Sasuke. You said we had a mission tomorrow. What is it?"

Tentatively, Jūgo perked up - joining the conversation in his own reserved way.

"Nothing major. Part of our team will meet with an information broker who has intel on the jinchūriki hosting the eight tails. For a price, we'll learn the Hachibi's location. Of course, if they demand something unreasonable, it'll get messy." Sasuke was impassive and almost bored as he explained.

"Oh? Sounds fun if I get to use my blade." Suigetsu wickedly grinned - displaying a row of sharp, white teeth.

"What do you mean by 'part of our team' is going?" The ever vigilant Jūgo asked - mildly perturbed.

"The information broker requested I take only two others with me. I've already made my decision. Jūgo and Aiko will go." Sasuke bluntly instructed, unfurling a futon while he spoke.

"Come on, why only them!? I wanted to join the battle. It's been too long since I've sliced anything living." Suigetsu promptly complained.

"That attitude... it's precisely the reason why you're not going." Sasuke retaliated before the white haired shinobi could whine any further.

"Hmph! It's not like I care whether or not I get chosen for some stupid, meaningless mission." Karin snorted, hiding her dismay of being parted from Sasuke.

'The Hachibi…' You thought sullenly.

This mission regarded seeking the location of the eight tails. Based on the mission's contents, you could say that Team Taka was essentially part of Akatsuki, no? Though you never agreed to join such an insidious organization, you were essentially forced to join if you stayed a member of Team Taka.

You vacantly observed at your bickering companions, your mind awhirl.

"You both have no problem with this?" Sasuke aimed his query at both you and Jūgo whom were contrastingly quiet in comparison to the loud Suigetsu and Karin.

You felt Sasuke's vision focus on you a bit longer – as if the question was really directed at you.

"No. I'll go." Jūgo had no hesitation in his voice. He disliked being parted from Sasuke, his mobile prison. Since he had no fear of losing control to his killing urges, he was content.

Apparently no one else in Team Taka minded joining Akatsuki...

"I'll… go too." You were almost inaudible when you finally spoke up. You tried to mask your indecision by appearing dispassionate. However, your unwillingness shone through to Sasuke. He could see beneath your façade with no effort.

He nodded coldly, in spite of the fact that he could tell how unsure you were. With the mission briefing completed, Sasuke lied on his bed and easily slumbered - ignoring all the noise surrounding him.

Hanging your head, your face contorted sourly. You stayed standing in place longer than was natural - earning a questioning stare from Karin who was looking at you like you were an idiot.

Hastily, you rummaged through the nearby supply cache and retrieved a futon. You stretched the futon out in a random location and lied on it swiftly – Karin finally growing disinterested and looking away. With nobody's attention on you anymore, you sighed and twisted around - trying to get comfortable.

At this rate, you had no choice. You would have to leave Team Taka so you could avoid affiliation with Akatsuki.

Sasuke's new ambitions to destroy Konohagakure were disturbing, but they weren't enough to get you to quit the team. If Sasuke wanted to destroy the Leaf, you had resolved to stay with him - to stop him from injuring any innocents in the crossfire. However, joining Akatsuki on top of all that was too much.

You had your own will, your own morals. You were probably classified as a missing nin by Danzo right now (not a kidnapped one), but you weren't a _criminal_.

It was a difficult decision. You enjoyed traveling with Jūgo, Suigetsu, Karin, and especially Sasuke. It was tiring to constantly be on the road, but the team had made it fun, and the Uchiha avenger always made sure morale was high and that everyone had basic necessities.

Training alongside Sasuke and aiding him had given you a weird sort of fulfillment. You felt accomplished in your abilities and trusted/still trust your teammates. Even before living nomadically with Team Taka, you had been training with Sasuke for a few years. Inevitably, you'd grown attached to him during this time.

Nevertheless, the cons were too much. And even after killing Itachi, Sasuke never dropped his mantle of 'avenger'. You had to be strong, you had to leave Team Taka… After this upcoming mission, you'd confront Sasuke and tell him your decision.

'You're strong, Aiko, you can do this.' You chanted the words in your head like a mantra until finally everything grew hazy and nonsensical. You drifted off into an uneasy sleep.


	27. Chapter 25

Day broke and strands of early morning, pale sunlight filtered into the ancient cavern. After breakfast, Sasuke plopped himself onto a chair comprised of bones. Team Taka was present as well as Madara and Kisame.

"So you want to destroy Konoha, but do you have an actual plan?" Madara sounded skeptical.

"We eliminate the top tier. That's all I've come up with." Sasuke succinctly and indifferently stated.

'Well, at least he really does only want to target and eliminate the elder councilors and Danzo… Sasuke hasn't fallen so far as to target innocents…' You offhandedly thought.

Kisame scoffed, "When you strike at the top, they shield themselves with the bottom. It's not that easy. You 'Taka' kids are still too inexperienced for this."

"Don't overlook us, Kisame-senpai." Suigetsu stated calmly, before cunningly grinning, "We still haven't finished our little _game_."

"Enough, Suigetsu." Jūgo scolded to no avail.

In a flash, disproportionate to the size of the weapon he wielded, Suigetsu straightforwardly attacked Kisame.

You didn't even try to interject, everything was so surreal. Here you were in the same room as two Akatsuki members – practically part of the group. As Madara blocked Suigetsu's attack and chided Sasuke for not controlling his subordinates, you ignored your teammate's rambunctious banter.

You snapped to attention when Madara casually remarked, "We share the same goals. From now on, 'Taka' and 'Akatsuki' move as one."

A squeezing sensation in your heart intensified. No matter what, after this mission you'd tell Sasuke that you were leaving Team Taka. You'd rather die trying to fight Madara and Kisame to the death than join them. To join Akatsuki would mean being branded eternally as a traitor to all major nations...

"Are you ready to go, Aiko? Jūgo?" Sasuke asked in monotone, fleetingly glancing at both you and your fellow member of Team Taka. Somehow, the conversation had ended quickly. You vaguely caught something about bijū, but you didn't really care.

"I'm ready." You patted your satchel - everything you needed for a mission present.

"Same here." The stoic Jūgo nodded.

Loud grumbles of protest came from Karin and Suigetsu, yet of course Sasuke paid no mind to their immature behavior.

Madara was nowhere to be found, which made everything a little cheerier. Just seeing his masked face was enough to annoy you. It was all because of him that Sasuke decided to join Akatsuki. Even though Sasuke technically _did_ decide on his own, if he had never met Madara, he wouldn't have conflicting thoughts about Konoha's destruction...

Heading out, you, Jūgo, and Sasuke followed a well-worn dirt path. Your destination was unknown, but according to Sasuke it would only take a few hours to complete this intelligence gathering mission.

Today, your life would change when you told Sasuke you were leaving Team Taka. You vigorously wished the whole thing would go well and that your decision was for the better…

You had to be positive. If you left Team Taka, you could return to Konoha and see your family again!

...

…Somehow that idea didn't make you as happy as it should have...

The air was dead quiet. Not awkward, but undisturbed and peaceful. The two liveliest members of the group were gone. You savored the delightful atmosphere. There was no pressure for anyone to meaninglessly talk and fill the void with chatter.

You took the opportunity to ask for more details about the mission since the meeting place was drawing nearer. Jogging up to the aloof Uchiha's side, you asked, "How many shinobi are we meeting with?"

"Their numbers should match ours. I would prefer this goes smoothly so we can get this trifling mission over with." Sasuke replied instantly - his deep, smooth voice pleasant to listen to. Idly, you hoped that he would speak more… so that you could burn his tone into your memory while you still traveled with him.

Unhappily, you sighed for the millionth time at the thought of leaving Team Taka.

"What is it?" Sasuke flatly inquired, raising an eyebrow. "I know this paltry mission is troublesome. It'll be over with soon."

He'd misinterpreted why you appeared downtrodden. You shook your head frantically. "It's nothing..."

Your voice trailed off softly, but you flashed Sasuke a quick smile. The words were on the tip of your tongue, threatening to spill out 'I'm leaving Team Taka, Sasuke. I'm sorry.' But you felt awkward brining the topic up right now in front of Jūgo and you wanted everyone to stay focused on the mission.

Sasuke nodded, not questioning you any further.

o-o-o-o-o-o

A dingy, decrepit shack with large trees looming overhead came into view. The old, run-down place acted as a rendezvous for shady shinobi discussing shady topics - exactly the place Team Taka had to be for the information Akatsuki wanted.

Two shinobi, rather skilled with speed, materialized before your small group.

"You've followed the instructions. Good. You can all enter." A man, covering the bottom of his face with a loose bandana-like mask, waved you in.

The other shinobi, who wore a similar mask to his companion, said nothing - analyzing you, Jūgo, and Sasuke.

With a curt nod, Sasuke followed the pair inside - you and Jūgo not far behind.

The inside of the shack was much worse than the outside. It was repulsively dirty and grimy. It was disgusting to even stand in such a place, yet relaxing idly on a dusty couch was the leader of the two shinobi who had showed you in.

"Punctual. I expected nothing less from Akatsuki. Or in this case, Akatsuki's dogs." The boss rudely remarked, sitting up straight on the sofa from his nearly horizontal, comfortable position.

Sasuke ignored his taunts and apathetically stated, "Let's get this over with. Give me the location of the Hachibi."

"Not one to beat around the bush, are you?" The information broker laughed heartily, and then jeered, "That's a lot of attitude coming from an Akatsuki errand boy."

"What makes you think I'm merely an errand boy?"

"First of all, you're not wearing the cloaks. Second, true Akatsuki members move in pairs." The information broker counted this off on his fingers with a lopsided, mocking grin.

"Things change." Sasuke casually shrugged. The undertone of malice in his words caused your hair to stand on end. "Now, give me the information I seek."

After returning Sasuke's glare with his own insidious expression, the boss broke into an easy smile. "I'll be glad to tell you. The Hachibi is located in the Land of Lightning - Kumogakure. He's training in a location called the Cave of Storms."

With a flick of his wrist, the information broker threw a scroll - Sasuke caught it easily.

"Everything you need to know is in there." The man pointed to the scroll with his chin.

Sasuke brusquely nodded, and stashed the information away.

"And now, your payment is in order." The leader of the miscreants cackled, his eyes filled with greed.

Sasuke reached for a pouch of money, but the boss stopped him.

"No-no-no." He waggled his finger, "In light of the circumstances, I feel obliged to change my asking price."

Expecting this, Sasuke coolly asked, "What do you want?" He was on high alert.

At that very moment, a shadow behind you shifted like rippling water. There was subtle movement…

You realized a few things instantly:

1\. In a matter of seconds, an attempt to capture you would be launched.

2\. The person hiding in the shadows waiting to capture you was no match for your abilities. If you really wished to, you could slaughter every enemy that was present in this room. Death by water projectiles, your physical blades, or by drowning would suffice and be easy enough to accomplish.

3\. Your teammates didn't know the exact location of where the shinobi lying in wait were. These men were skilled at two things: hiding their presence and speed - nothing else.

4\. This situation would be most valuable if you did nothing about the situation and let yourself be captured.

Why should you do nothing? That was simple. It's because you realized that if these men captured you and escaped… then you wouldn't have to confront Sasuke about leaving Team Taka. You were 100% confident that you could slip away from your captors after they whisked you away from this shack.

However, what you weren't confident about was having the guts to go through with saying goodbye to your teammates. If you didn't leave now, in this way, you might never bring yourself to abandon Taka. At the moment, there's nowhere else you'd rather be than helping the moody Uchiha. And since Sasuke himself wanted you around, you'd make excuses to cater to your desire to be around him. You'd keep putting it off until the last moment - making your decision ever more painful.

'I'm… a coward. I'm going to take the easy way out.' You realized with sudden clarity.

Sasuke wouldn't try to rescue you, right? He said himself that he didn't want to form 'bonds' so he shouldn't care if you're kidnapped. And by the time Karin finds out about you being kidnapped, you'd be too far away to track so no other members of Team Taka should pursue you. If you were 'captured', that was it. No goodbyes, nothing. You'd escape your temporary captors and simply be free to move on with your life and avoid being affiliated with Akatsuki.

Your decision was spontaneous, but you stuck by it.

Just as predicted, within the next few seconds, a pair of rough hands bound your wrists together and grasped you firmly.

"We're taking the young lady. There's a powerful man who likes women like her. He'll pay us a higher price than you could ever afford." The information broker sneered and disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

Sasuke and Jūgo reacted immediately, turning towards your direction, but it was too late. You had already been seized and transported away.

o-o-o-o-o-o

When you regained consciousness you weren't sure how much time had passed, but your head was spinning horribly and you were lying in a patch of grass.

A sharp, painful tug on your bound wrists placed you on your staggering feet.

A hyena chuckle resounded, "I can't imagine how shitty you feel right now!"

You were being taunted by the man who had transported you away. Dizzy and ungraceful, you were more than amusing to him.

Head pounding in torment, you tried desperately to regain your bearings.

Rather than attack your captor immediately, you chose to wait for the opportune moment. You feigned to be hurt more severely than you actually were so that he'd drop his guard.

"O-ow!" You pitifully stubbed your toe on a rock and tumbled onto your knees.

The man stopped and scowled. "You're a kunoichi, aren't you supposed to be stronger?" He spat, thoroughly getting on your nerves.

Still, you held off attacking him until you located the rest of his cohorts.

"How could someone as pathetic as you be traveling with high level shinobi?" His question was frustrated and rhetorical, but you still answered.

"I'm a specialized medical nin…" You lied easily.

"Psh, makes sense… and it makes you even more valuable." The kidnapper yanked you onto your feet once more while you winced and groaned.

Grumbling angrily at your slow pace, the shinobi loosed your bindings a bit and dragged you along.

"Oh no! We're all alone and this forest is dangerous!" You suddenly squealed, pretending to be frightened. You wobbled on your feet and stayed in place - as if you didn't want to travel any further for fear of creatures or other enemy shinobi.

The man tugged on you harshly, "Keep moving! We're not gonna be alone for long. We're meeting with the others in a kilometer. If you don't want to make us vulnerable, walk fast!"

You were amazed this shinobi was idiotic enough to answer you. When you were satisfied that no one else was around and that the man was telling the truth, you halted in your tracks once more.

"I didn't tell you to stop!" Your captor growled. He turned to you furiously only to cower away and abscond. With Shinajii activated, water swirled around your menacing figure - startling the man enough that he let go of your arm.

You engulfed your captor in a blanket of thick water. At your leisure, you packed water and chakra into a dense dark blue ball and threw it at your victim. "Suiton: Nomu Mahi."

The liquid surrounding him became murky and dark hued. A ring of sky blue glowed around your foe before he limply fell to the ground. His eyes were wide open and frozen - paralyzed like the rest of his form.

You didn't bother to tie the man up and simply left him where he lay. He'd be fine in a couple of hours. To avoid running into anyone else, you remained hidden amongst tree branches and traveled stealthily in shadows. It wasn't difficult to figure out where you were since many landmarks were situated throughout the area.

A giant, prosperous town stretched across the horizon. You immediately recognized it as the place you witnessed Deidara's giant explosion. Taka, or Hebi at the time, had stayed there before Sasuke fought Itachi. Back then, Sasuke didn't want to destroy Konoha…

You ran full speed towards the town. You were lucky this place was so close by. From this location, you could map your way home.

'Home…' You stilled at the notion. 'Home… where Naomi, grandfather, and grandmother are waiting for me.'

Warmth spread through your heart. Never before had you had the luxury of returning to a place where family awaited. Simultaneously, your gut clenched at the fact that you wouldn't be able to see Sasuke anymore… or Karin, Suigetsu, and Jūgo.

Scolding yourself, you focused on the present. For the time being, you were famished so you should find something to eat. Entering town, you searched for a cheap restaurant.

Just when you'd found a decent food stall, it dawned upon you that you didn't have any money. It was Sasuke whom had been paying for everything that Taka consumed thus far. Orochimaru didn't pay you anything when you lived with him and you didn't have the forethought to loot his base or steal from any of the criminals you'd run into thus far.

Resigned to catching yourself something to eat, you grimaced and turned around swiftly - crashing head on into a solid object.

A person, or more accurately, a young woman, was the victim of your negligence. She had dark umber locks and sparkling, viridian irises. She fell onto her butt with a thump and groaned - her eyes shutting upon impact with the ground.

"I'm so sorry!" You apologized immediately, extending a hand to the female without a second thought.

She took it hesitantly and once on her feet she gasped - staring at your face. Self-consciously, you wondered if you looked weird or had something on you.

"My-! My savior! I never thought I'd meet you again! Do you remember me?" The woman enthused, almost jumping with joy at the mere sight of you.

For a while you were confounded, but then remembered what had happened in this town before you met up with Suigetsu whom summoned a dying Manda that shielded Sasuke - heavily wounded from battle.

Earlier during that day, you had saved a young woman from a human trafficker that wanted to enslave her.

"Yes, I remember now. That man was going to capture you..." Damn, this place really has a problem with human trafficking. That information broker wanted to sell you into slavery just now too.

"He definitely was, but then you came along and saved me! Please come to my house and meet my mom. She would want to thank you!" The female gave you a bright grin.

You hesitated, "I'm not sure... I was just about to go hunt for something since I'm hungry." It was hard to flat out say 'no' to someone who was so jubilant.

"Hunt?" Her eyes went wide, "No way! I can't allow the wonderful kunoichi who saved me to hunt for her food. Come to my house for something to eat! My mom would be fine with it!" She was almost pleading and the promise of lunch was too tempting.

"Well, alright… If I'm not intruding, I'll go." You finally submitted, smiling at her eagerness. Her intentions were so pure that it was impossible to refuse her.

"Great!" She took your hand boldly and gently guided you through crowds of people. Eventually you entered an urban area filled with only houses and apartment complexes.

"You still haven't told me your name." You realized as the two of you walked past rows of houses.

"Silly me. I forgot in all the excitement. My name is Nakahara Hana." She beamed while approaching the doorstep of a tiny apartment. She fumbled with her keys until she found the right one and unlocked the door.

Hana skipped in, you following along behind her. "Mom, I'm home! You'll never believe who I have with me!" She called out blithely and locked the door behind you.

"Who? That boy you keep talking about? I'm in the kitchen, sweetie." An older woman's voice emanated down the hallway. The smell of an unknown stew filled the air and your stomach grumbled.

"Quiet mom, no it's not him!" Hana blushed, waving her hands wildly. "You'll see!"

"Come on, Aiko." Hana lowered her voice, leading you into the kitchen.

There was an older woman in her forties with dark brown hair - the same as Hana's, but with chocolate eyes that matched her hair, not green like her daughter's. She basically looked like an older version of Hana. The scene was a bit dreamlike. It'd been a long time since you'd seen a parent and child conversing happily. You were fondly reminded of your parents.

"New friend, Hana?" Her mother gently asked, stirring the contents of a pot slowly.

"Mom, I'd like you to meet Aiko!" Hana announced proudly, her emerald orbs gleaming.

"Aiko? What a pretty name… Wait _Aiko_?!" Hana's mother said the first part kindly before her voice shifted into surprise.

She dropping her cooking utensil, "This young lady is Aiko? I can't believe it, she's probably your age, Hana!"

Hana's mother wasted no time advancing towards you and taking your hands in hers.

"I'm so blessed that you saved my Hana darling! If you hadn't come, that man Hana told me about would definitely have taken her away from me forever. Horrible atrocities would've befallen her!" The older woman was frantic, thanking you heatedly.

To be the recipient of such a thanks was unusual and unnerving. You stuttered with chagrin, "I-It was no problem. I'm sure that anyone passing by would've done the same in my position."

"You're kind, Aiko... but no one would have come. That man was from a notorious gang. Anyone local wouldn't have had the guts to do what you did." Hana interrupted with a rueful smile. Her eyes fell to the ground.

"Oh…" That was the only sound you could awkwardly muster. Unconsciously, a sorrowful frown appeared on your face.

"Don't worry… let's forget about what _could've_ happened and focus on what did." Hana's cheerfulness was infections. You returned her smile. "Thank you! It's our pleasure to treat you to lunch - though it isn't equivalent to what you did for me!" Hana amiably offered you a chair at a neat table while she sat down in a nearby seat.

"Nicely said, Hana. Please, stay for a meal, Aiko." The older woman's voice was still shaky, but pleased. She turned back to the pot of stew and filled two bowls with food - setting one down in front of you. "Enjoy this, girls." She gleefully sang.

"Thank you." You said sincerely, gratefully stuffing food into your face - Hana doing the same.

"So, where are you headed? You're a kunoichi right?" Hana conversationally brought up. She then clasped her hands over her mouth, "Ah, I'm sorry! It's classified, right?"

She seemed like she was genuinely interested so you answered honestly, "Yes, I am a kunoichi. My destination is not classified though." You smiled widely. "I'm headed to Konoha."

Though you were a bit apprehensive about suddenly appearing in Konoha after being kidnapped from Root and probably being reported as a missing nin by Danzo, you were sure that returning was the right decision. And if your grandparents and Naomi were already there, then perhaps it'd be easier return than you thought.

"Konoha, wow! That's not too far away. Are you from Konoha even though you use water ninjutsu? I don't see a headband on you anywhere?"

"My headband…? That's right, I lost it while I was out on a mission." You felt a little bad lying to someone so pure, but you didn't want to scare her with your rogue status. "Though I'm not originally from Konoha, it's my home."

You ate a little more delicious stew, exclaiming, "This is soooo good~"

"It's only stew." Hana's mom giggled at your giddiness. But it really did taste amazing, you were ravenous.

"The Hidden Village in the Leaves… I'd like to visit someday." She said wistfully.

"If you ever need a bodyguard to transport you over safely, send word to Konoha asking for Mizushima Aiko. I'll give you an amazing discount." You winked.

Hana's face contorted into utter bliss. "I will!"

"A kind offer. Perhaps one that we will take up some day. Paying for a shinobi escort is normally such a steep fee." Hana's mother watched her daughter's joyful demeanor with a gentle smile.

After a few more mouthfuls of food, Hana eyed you curiously, "I've been wondering about something. What're those black marks?"

She gazed at the Gaia curse mark and the other mark Orochimaru had seared into your skin with his forbidden jutsu. The latter symbol was rapidly fading, but it was still there. A murky grey shadow that marred your skin.

It was instinct to cover the symbols in shame. They were an unfortunate reminder that you had served Orochimaru unwillingly.

"They're nothing, really… They're tools that enhance my ninjutsu." Another lie escaped your lips.

"It must be a secret, right? Sorry for asking." Hana worriedly mumbled, seeing how uncomfortable you had become.

"No harm done. I'm not exactly hiding them, they're in plain sight." You stated gently, trying to make Hana feel better. And your words were true. The thin, midnight blue sweater you wore left the tops of your shoulders bare. The neckline rested a couple of inches below your collar bones.

Seeing that you took no offense, Hana perked up and the meal was over shortly after.

It was a brief goodbye. You thanked Hana and her mother for their hospitality. Hana asked if she could write you letters occasionally and you agreed. You resolved to stop by and visit if you ever passed by this town again.

With that, you set off - leaving your hostesses' quaint home behind. Hana had lent you a map of the area. With your course marked, you were resolute on returning to Konoha quickly and hopefully finding a way to avoid being reinstated into Root.

You were full of bristling, eager nerves as you walked calmly out of town. How would you avoid Root? By talking to the Hokage? How would it be to return to your old home? Had your grandparents and Naomi found a comfortable place to settle down? How would you explain what you were doing after Orochimaru's death? How much would you say about your time as a member of Team Hebi/Taka?

What was certain was that you wouldn't be working for Danzo anymore, no matter the cost…

"Sure, I can be a coward sometimes…" The way you left Team Taka flashed through your mind, "But I at least have my morals. I can't assassinate for him anymore… or kill innocent bystanders..."

With multitudes of thoughts coursing through your mind, Sasuke's face popped up.

"Bye, Sasuke…" A rush of wind carried your whisper away.

o-o-o-o-o-o

"What did you think of her, mom? She's strong! Her attacks were fierce!" Hana enthused. "I'm gonna write her as soon as I can."

"I think she's kind, but she seemed a little sad. I hope whatever is bothering her gets solved soon…."


	28. Chapter 26

A/N: Finally updated! Sorry to keep you waiting! Thanks for your kind reviews, they really motivate me to keep to keep going

o-o-o-o-o-o

This journey had to be the longest you'd ever endured. A simple few days of travel seemed to extend weeks and no matter how quickly you ran, it was as if time and space distorted itself to make the distance longer.

You were being eaten up by the guilt of leaving Team Taka without a word of goodbye, but also eagerly anxious to see your family again. The conflicting feelings were tiring…

"I'm almost there." You chanted repeatedly.

The wild tempo of your heartbeat pounded in your ears when gigantic, sprawled open gates came into view.

The first order of business you had to attend to was seeing if you could meet the Hokage. Hopefully after explaining your situation, she'd allow you to return and help you escape the clutches of Root.

You were sure that if Naomi and your grandparents had arrived in Konoha already, they'd back you up and vouch for your character… but what about the fact that Naruto saw you with Sasuke? The Uchiha was a missing nin and is now part of Akatsuki. What were you going to say about all that?

Sighing, you shook the plaguing thoughts from your mind and strode forward - approaching Konoha's main entry way.

"Halt right there, miss." Commanded one of the gatekeepers. He had dark brown hair that covered his right eye and a blue hitai-ate which covered the top portion of his head like a bandana. You vaguely recognized him as Izumo. Swiftly, Izumo motioned you to move closer, his partner nodding.

"Please state your business and where you hail from. You're a kunoichi, correct?" This man had dark spiky hair and a bandage wrapped around the middle of his face. Whilst serving Root, you didn't use the front gate much, but you recognized him as Kotetsu.

Both shinobi seemed cautious. In their eyes, you were just another foreign ninja.

"Yes, I'm a kunoichi. As for my business, I was once a Konoha nin and want to be reinstated as such. Please allow me an audience with the Godaime Hokage." You requested politely, making no unnecessary movements that would cause either Kotetsu or Izumo to distrust you.

"If that's the case, one of us will escort you to her office. Is that fine?" Kotetsu inquired, nodding to Izumo.

"Of course." You responded instantly.

"Okay then, follow me." Izumo beckoned you alongside him.

Izumo kept a respectable distance away from you. He walked neither in front of you nor behind – keeping strictly to your side so that he could monitor you at all times.

It was easy to feel awkward, but those thoughts disintegrated at the sight of Konoha stretching before you welcomingly. The dirt paths you'd left behind hadn't changed a bit. Nostalgia, bubbly and warm invaded your senses. New buildings had popped up here and there, you noticed. The town bustled more than ever.

Soon, you and Izumo approached a huge, red building with the Kanji for 'Fire' written boldly upon the topmost, outer layer.

"I can escort you inside, if you wish?"

When you realized Izumo had addressed you, you answered quickly, "No, no, unless you want to. I'm fine."

"I'll get going then." Izumo watched as you stepped inside the crisp, cool building. Satisfied, he left.

Belatedly, you realized that you had actually never visited the Hokage's office before. Maybe you should've let Izumo escort you.

*bump* *clatter*

"Uah! I'm sorry! Um… who are you?" A frantic woman with short, black hair crashed into your side. Both you and she were equally absentminded and responsible for the collision so you hastily apologized as well.

While the woman had fallen flat on her butt, you had only stumbled so you swiftly helped her up. Beside her was a tiny, worried pig. "I'm Mizushima Aiko. I'd like to be reinstated as a Konoha shinobi. Can you please tell me where I can set up an appointment with the Godaime?"

"Hmm… reinstated, huh? Ah, I'm Shizune and this little one is Tonton." She jabbed a finger towards herself, and then her companion pig in turn. Expertly wrangling in the stray paperwork she'd been carrying, Shizune walked away rapidly, shouting over her shoulder. "Follow me, I can take you to Tsunade-sama. At the moment she has time for a guest."

"Thanks, that'd be great."

"No problem! Let's head out full speed, Tonton!" Shizune scurried off with all her might.

'Jeez, she looks so busy… and how does she balance all that?' You struggled to keep up with your guide and the precarious, leaning tower of documents in her grasp.

o-o-o-o-o-o

"I'll go in first and announce your arrival." Shizune energetically disappeared through a polished, oak door.

Waiting idly outside the office, a few shinobi strolled by, each busy in their own way. You grew increasingly skittish until the door flew open.

"You may go in." Shizune regally announced. She cupped her hand around her mouth and whispered, "Just know that Tsunade-sama's a little sleep deprived..."

Entering the Hokage's office for the first time, you were overwhelmed – and Tsunade didn't help in the least bit since you were under the full force of her intimidating, commanding gaze.

"Good day, Mizushima Aiko?"

"Yes, that's right. Nice to meet you." You tipped your head in a small, gratuitous bow.

"Likewise, but let's not mince words. Why are you here? Shizune said you wanted to become reinstated as a Konoha ninja?"

"That's correct. You see… Originally, and even now I suppose since one can never truly escape the organization, I was and am a member of Root. However, if possible, I humbly ask that you reassign me. With your special permission, I wish to leave Root."

Tsunade sat back in her chair, analyzing you speculatively, "Explain yourself a bit more. Have you been an active member of Root until this very moment?"

"Well, no. Let me start at the beginning." You took a deep, calming breath and outlined your personal history.

You started your explanation from your earliest memories in the Leaf village. How you were an orphan, enrolled in the academy, and then were recruited by Danzo into Root. Years later you were kidnapped by Orochimaru and forced to become his underling.

"Just today, I've finally been able to return to Konoha since Orochimaru is gone. However, rather than report to Danzo, I came here. I dislike Danzo's underhanded and aggressive methodology. I still want to serve Konoha as a kunoichi, but not under him."

After a moment, the Hokage pursed her lips. "You've been a Root operative since you were a child. I wasn't aware that Danzo targeted orphans… To be completely honest, I know nothing of Root's operations or of its operatives. Those files are classified even from me." Under her breath she murmured, "Danzo is a crafty bastard."

You waited patiently as the Godaime deliberated. Her forehead scrunched up, "Hmm… yours is an interesting case. Most Root operatives are supremely loyal…"

When a few more ponderous moments passed, Tsunade eventually came to a conclusion. "If what you say is true, I see no problem welcoming you back into Konoha. From personal experience, I know how low Orochimaru would stoop to gain what he desires. I see no reason to turn you away if you were, indeed, taken against your will. However, I must confirm your identity and I want an _insanely_ detailed report about every moment you spent away from the village."

Taken aback by how well everything was going, your eyes bugged out, "Yes, I'll tell you anything I can. A-and about Root…?"

"I'll work on removing you from the organization. You'll have to be patient, but you don't have to report to Danzo any further."

Hope grew in your voice, "Really? Thank you!"

At your giddiness, Tsunade's rigid features minutely softened.

"How did you want to confirm my identity? Do you want me to write the report, or tell you orally?"

"I want an oral report first thing tomorrow morning. As for confirming your identity, we should have that settled in a few moments. As luck would have it, someone should be coming by that could help—" Tsunade didn't even get the chance to finish her sentence.

*Wham*

The air was knocked out of your lungs and you found yourself pinned to the floor under a heavy weight. Pinned wasn't exactly the right word. It was more like you were… glomped. Arms were wrapped around your shoulders and your head was cradled so that it didn't smash into the ground.

"Aiko! Aikoooo! It's really youuuuu! I would never mistake your chakra signature!" Short chestnut locks fanned across your face – blending in with your hair of the same color. Aquamarine orbs glistened, shining with fresh tears.

"Naomi!?" Merely uttering her name left you breathless. Mostly because she'd literally knocked all the breath out of you. You squeezed her back.

"I'm so glad you've finally returned!" Naomi squealed.

"How did you know I was here?" You asked incredulously.

"You may not know it, but I'm a sensor type~ We'll get better acquainted now that you've come home." She buried her face in your shoulder and you gleefully accepted her embrace. Just from hugging her you could tell she wasn't malnourished and gaunt anymore.

"This is your sister, Naomi? She did look like you, but I wasn't sure." Shizune, standing off to the side with Tonton riding in her arms, beamed happily at you.

Tsunade sat quietly, shaking her head with a faint smile.

"Is Naomi who you meant would be coming by to identify me?" You somehow caught Tsunade's gaze even though your sister blocked much of your view.

Tsunade shook her head and succinctly chuckled, "No, Naomi was unexpected."

*click*

The office door opened to reveal a man with brown hair and a metal plate framing his face. Wait, you recognized him. He tried to deflect Sasuke's attack with a kunai and was pierced. His name was Yamato.

Upon spotting you and Naomi on the floor, still hugging, his eyes turned into perfect circles."M-Mizu?! I-I mean, Naomi?!"

"Ah, Kinoe!" Naomi warmly greeted him with a smile but didn't budge, "You were gone on a mission for quite a while. We haven't had a chance to catch up."

Yamato, or Kinoe, didn't respond. He simply stared at Naomi and then you in turn. Naomi stood up, helped you to your feet, and then dusted your clothes off carefully. "Sorry for being so rude, Kinoe. This is my little sister, Aiko."

Yamato nodded abruptly and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Nice to meet you again, Aiko-san. Our first meeting wasn't under the greatest of circumstances."

"Nice to see you again too, Yamato-san." You smiled politely.

Yamato's gaze fell back onto Naomi who draped her arm loosely over your shoulders. His onyx eyes never left her, as if he were mesmerized.

A woman had filed in behind Yamato. Her wild hair was tied up into a spunky ponytail. She wore a loose brown jacket, open at the front, with a mesh shirt underneath.

"Yamato, I saw everything. You're such a pervert!" The woman guffawed and smacked his shoulder, "Stop staring at Nao-chi that way!"

Yamato nearly jumped and scrambled to defend himself, "I didn't- W-what did I do?"

"Kinoe didn't do anything weird, Anko-chan." Naomi giggled.

"So your sister finally came back? I'm happy for you, Nao-chi." Anko grinned, "She's a cutie."

You blushed at Anko's compliment, but your attention went elsewhere when you realized that another person had entered the office. A man with short, inky black hair. His pale skin deeply contrasted his dark locks.

"…Sai?" You muttered.

Seeing him in Orochimaru's decrepit lair and seeing him here in Konoha felt starkly different. Though you didn't know him well, it was comforting to see another familiar face.

Recognition flashed over Sai's calm features, "Eh? It's Aiko? You're not kidnapped anymore? It makes sense, since Orochimaru died recently. Does Danzo know of your return?"

'Of course, one of the first questions he'd ask would pertain to Danzo…' You wanted to roll your eyes, but refrained.

"I'm certainly not kidnapped anymore, but I haven't alerted Danzo of my presence here."

Sai made a small, disapproving grunt with the back of his throat, as if he was scolding you, "He won't be pleased for your insubordination. The day you were taken, he was pretty angry at losing two operatives all at once."

"That's all I needed to hear. Your affiliation has been confirmed, Aiko." Tsunade suddenly spoke up.

"Confirmed?" Sai looked at the blonde Hokage inquisitively.

"Yes, I wanted to verify if Aiko really was a member of Root as she claimed. Thank you for the confirmation, Sai."

Sai nodded dutifully.

"Root." Naomi scowled as if the word left a bitter taste on her tongue. "Danzo got you too, Aiko-chan?" She stuck out her tongue to reveal the familiar cursed seal that all Root members bore.

"Naomi, you were a Root operative? Are you still active…?" It was unfortunate to learn that both you and Naomi had shared the same fate. The details were murky, but you were positive that Naomi shouldn't have been an orphan when she was inducted into Root. Then that means your parents were okay with their eldest daughter joining such a shady organization?

"No, I'm not an active operative. Neither is Kinoe anymore, right?" Naomi smiled at Yamato.

Yamato shook his head. "Not for a long time."

"Yamato called you 'Mizu'. By any chance did you have the same code name as I did?" You gawked at your sister.

Naomi laughed, "Danzo is unimaginative if he gave you the code name 'Mizu' too."

Speaking of code names, you turned back to Sai, "Sai… you used that name back at Orochimaru's. Then, are you still on a mission?"

Sai studied you pensively, alarm flaring deep in his ebony eyes. He hadn't changed much, it seems. You could still kind of read him since he was never truly unemotional. But then again, you knew him before his emotion training was completed. Had it been completed now?

You weren't sure, but seeing as how Sai wanted to help Naruto back at Orochimaru's hideout, he must've broken out of the subservient, emotionless mindset Danzo wanted him to be in.

"I'm here with… special permission. However, you know asking a confidential question like that is meaningless. If you keep up with your loose tongue, you'll activate your seal."

"Sorry for asking something so personal. I've never liked Danzo much anyways." You shrugged carelessly.

"It's unwise to tell another operative such a thing. You seem to have forgotten all of your training." Sai seemed a bit flabbergasted at your attitude.

"It's called trust, Sai. I'm sorry. I guess I got too caught up in the fact that you seem more in touch with your emotions now than ever before. I treated you overly familiar. I guess we're not friends, are we?"

"Friends?" A spark lit in Sai's onyx orbs.

Did you say the magic word? Sai seemed to warm up a little.

"I'm not keen to interrupt everyone's reunion, but I have a mission I need to assign." Tsunade's tone was slightly apologetic, but busy and unremorseful for cutting in.

You grew a little self-conscious at getting caught up and rudely wasting time. But then again, so had everybody else.

"Yamato, Anko, Sai, and now Aiko. I'm assigning you to a mission. Considering your Root status, I'm sure your skills are more than adequate for this task, Aiko."

You nodded attentively as she continued.

"I want the four of you to track down Kabuto. His master, Orochimaru, is dead. However, I've heard of suspicious activity occurring around him. Collect any and all intelligence that you can. Aiko, I trust that you'll share any insider information you have on Orochimaru and Kabuto with the rest of the team. The date to embark is in two days. Dismissed."

o-o-o-o-o-o

"So you're supposed to be looking for Sakura-san's house? I believe she has the day off." Sai matched your gait as you walked together down a lively, dirt road.

"Yeah, I'm basically an errand girl right now. Tsunade-sama wants me to deliver a scroll to Sakura-san and pick one up in return. Thanks for helping me. I have no idea where she lives."

"It's no problem, she's my teammate." Sai nodded.

Naomi was willing to help you with your scroll delivery so the two of you could hang out, but she was sent elsewhere on another task. Plus, she didn't know where Sakura lived so the two of you agreed to meet up later today. She wanted to be there to guide you home and celebrate your arrival with your grandparents.

"Hey, before I forget… I wanted to apologize for being rude when we met at Orochimaru's base. I blamed you for leaving when I was kidnapped - even though everybody else did and you were just following orders."

"If I recall, you immediately said you were sorry even back then."

"Yes, but… I really owe you. You don't know how happy your parting words made me. You're the one that told me Kasai didn't die."

"I didn't confirm that he was alive, I merely relayed a few facts. If he's alive, that's good news."

"He _is_ alive! " You smiled brightly, "But so you're aware, those facts meant so much to me. They gave me hope! Hiromi is my precious friend… so thank you."

"It was… no problem…" Sai's monotone expression shifted into something that was both happy and shy. He trailed off and things got quiet quickly. It wasn't an unpleasant quietness.

"So, how have you been?" / "So, you called me a 'friend?'"

You and Sai spoke at the same and then peered at each other, startled. You burst out laughing, Sai chuckling lightly in suit.

"I'm sorry, what where you going to say?" You said mirthfully.

"It's nothing important, what about you?" Sai courteously asked.

"No, my question wasn't all that important either. You first."

At your insistence, even though Sai sounded unsure, his question tumbled out, "Okay... After all this time and the fact that I left you there to get kidnapped, you'd still call me a friend?"

Your eyebrows furrowed, "Didn't I say I was being rude back then at Orochimaru's hideout? Of course you'd still be my friend. You were only following Danzo's orders as were the others. Hiromi, I mean Kasai, stayed because he was stubborn… I'm glad you didn't stay. If you had…"

It was hard to finish your statement, though Sai picked up on your meaning quickly.

"Oh… you mean if I'd stayed like Kasai, I might've been severely injured or worse?"

You nodded sullenly, Sai had hit the mark perfectly.

"He's not dead… but it still hurts. He very nearly _did_ die. He tried to sacrifice himself for me and I hated and still hate that I caused him excruciating pain. It would be even worse if others, like you, had followed in his footsteps and I caused more people pain."

Sai paused. When he spoke again, his tone was a bit uneven, "Shin… a while ago, Shin died…"

You blinked, surprised. "Shin…? No way…"

Shin was Sai's partner. You knew that they were close and treated each other as brothers.

"When you didn't know whether Kasai had lived or died all that time… it probably hurt in your chest as much as it does in mine, right?" You don't think you'd ever seen such a strong emotion displayed on Sai's features, but right now he was obviously tormented.

"Yes, my chest really did ache. Even now, my heart can ache like that for my loved ones who have died… Tell me, how did Shin pass?"

Sai stared at you with a look of resignation.

"Wait, you can't mean-! …Danzo… _ordered_ you guys to fight?"

Sai head drooped wearily, "Every Root member knows it's coming. You didn't have to go through the experience because you were kidnapped. Kasai was a dear partner to you, and you to him. He tried to sacrifice himself for you. Did you know that I had the same experience with Shin?"

"Then… Shin sacrificed himself for you despite Danzo wanting you both to brawl to the death?"

"He was already being eaten away by a deadly disease…" Sai's voice was a hoarse whisper.

Disease… how harsh. No matter when or how you lose someone, it's difficult and painful. For the longest time, as a child, it felt like there was a black hole where your heart should be. When you thought Hiromi died, that feeling returned. Even now, thinking of your parents was suffocating and difficult.

You could plainly see the remorse locked heavy in Sai's features – his body dragging ever so slightly.

"Sai… I'm sorry…" You were tongue tied, unable to mutter anything else.

"Don't be. I'm glad that Shin died of his own volition. You have my condolences since you've felt such a loss too…"

"You don't need to give me your condolences, it's not your fault…" You patted Sai's shoulder in what you hoped was a comforting manner.

"Same to you… You don't need to say you're sorry." Sai mumbled as you both trudged through town.

The dreary topic made the atmosphere weighty and gloomy. It felt as if your conversation had opened up a Pandora's Box of sadness. Sai was wrapped up in his memories of loss and you were wrapped in yours.

"I need to visit my parent's grave soon." You softly reminded yourself.

"That's a good idea. I should visit Shin's resting place."

"Where would Shin's resting place be?"

"Hidden on the outskirts of town in an unmarked burial site. It's where all Root members are buried confidentially."

"I didn't know about a place like that. Thanks, I want to pay my respects to Shin as well. He was a good person."

Sai nodded, distracted. "Yes, I'm sure he would like that."

Suddenly you and Sai looked at each other solemnly. He was so forlorn that you wanted to cheer him up somehow. You tried to muster a smile. It came out weak and unsure.

"Why force yourself? Even I can tell you're sad." Sai tilted his head to the side.

"To lift the mood... Do you want to stay sad forever?" The smile you gave him this time was sunnier.

"Well, I don't want to stay sad… It feels weird to smile now, but I'll try too." The smile Sai plastered onto his lips was creepy, unnerving, and obviously fake. It was more like an upturned grimace than anything.

"Geh" You made a weird sound, "That smile is so strained. You can't lift your mood or another's if you fake it so bad."

"You… actually shuddered away from me. I didn't think my attempt was that bad…" The slight tinge of mortification in Sai's expression was amusing.

When you laughed, it was a real laugh. Your mood rubbed off on your companion.

The black haired shinobi smiled timidly, "It's hard to suddenly make a convincing smile…" Sai abruptly halted, "Oh, look – we're here. This is Sakura-san's place."

Stopping before a moderately sized, wooden construct, you gazed around. Sakura didn't appear to live in a compound. She lived in a spacious, single family home.

"Thanks for leading the way, Sai. And thank you for telling me about Shin. It's good to talk about the things that bother us with other people sometimes."

The smile Sai gave you in return was no doubt genuine, "Thank you, Aiko-san." You waved as he slightly bowed and then disappeared back into the heart of Konoha.

You were left before Sakura's peaceful dwelling, vaguely wondering if she would remember you. There wasn't much to remember, though.

After knocking on the thick, wooden door, you fidgeted as you waited. Finally the door swung open – revealing a serious woman.

"Can I help you?" The blonde woman had bangs that fell into a singular point between her emerald eyes. They were similar to Sakura's eyes.

"Hello, I'm Mizushima Aiko." You politely introduced yourself. "I'm here to see Sakura-san. Is she in?"

The woman broke into a smile, "Haruno Mebuki. Unfortunately, my daughter isn't in. I think she mentioned going shopping. You can check the Yamanaka flower shop. She visits Ino there quite often."

"Thank you. Tsunade-sama wanted me to give her something. If I don't find her, I'll just come back and wait."

Mebuki nodded and you headed back into town. Luckily you didn't need help locating any of the shops – you remembered your way around the business area pretty well.

'Yamanaka flower shop… flower shop… Hah, there it is!'

You victoriously entered the shop. You weren't sure who Ino was, but it was worth a try to ask the shop clerk if she'd seen Sakura. A woman with long, bleach blonde hair pulled back into a slick ponytail was behind the sales desk. She wore a purple halter top that displayed her stomach. She took no notice of you as she was arguing irritably with a man.

The man she verbally lashed out at had his dark brown hair pulled up into a short, spiky ponytail. He was unmistakably annoyed.

Another male stood by. He had long, light brown hair that streamed freely down. Passively, he stayed out of the heated conversation – hands raised as if to calm the blonde woman down.

"-really gets on my nerves, you know! And then she said, 'Ooo, _apologies_. I didn't mean to break that, but I don't have any money. I'm from out of town.'" The blonde woman was very animated as she imitated a snooty customer.

"It's okay, Ino. Some customers are mean on purpose. Don't let it get to you." The burly shinobi tried to comfort her.

"How troublesome. I visit you for a second and you immediately start screaming in my ears." The man with the spiky ponytail rubbed his ears, as if to soothe them.

You stifled a laugh. At first you thought they were fighting with each other, but Ino was merely venting her frustration. They must all be close if they're talking like this.

"Ugh, it just gets me so mad! And shut up, Shikamaru. It's not like you work at a shop like I do. You don't know the daily woes of customer interaction." Ino crossed her arms testily.

"Speaking of customers, you've got one. She's been standing there listening to you yell." Shikamaru motioned over to you with a lazy thumb.

Three pairs of eyes flickered to you. You grew a bit self-conscious at the new attention. "I only wanted a bit of information. I'm looking for Sakura-san, but she's not home. Have you seen her?"

"Sakura? Well, she and Hinata went to have lunch at Shushuya. It's across the shopping district, so it's a bit far, but the yakitori there is sooo delicious. I wish I had the day off so I could go too." Ino ended with a huff.

"Are you a kunoichi? I've never seen you." The bashful, tall man with red spirals painted onto his cheeks spoke up.

Oh yeah, It'd be hard to miss your sheathed swords, weapons pouch, and satchel. It's kind of obvious you're a shinobi.

"Foreign ninja, perhaps?" Shikamaru examined you.

"Yeah I'm a kunoichi, and though I was born somewhere else, I'm not foreign to Konoha. I actually just talked to Tsunade-sama today about becoming an official Konoha shinobi again."

"It's always good to have another kunoichi around here! I'm Yamanaka Ino. Nice to meet you." She beamed. You had caught her name earlier, but you didn't know that she was a kunoichi. Now that you scanned the group a bit more thoroughly, you realized they all donned headbands.

"Akimichi Choji, nice to meet you too." The burly man gave you a small smile.

"Nara Shikamaru." Shikamaru inclined his head lazily towards you.

"I'm Mizushima Aiko. It's great to meet so many fellow shinobi."

"Come by anytime. Especially if you want some great flowers." Ino winked.

"Thanks, but I've gotta get going now. I don't want to miss Sakura-san."

"Ugh, lucky. Eat something delicious if you go to Shushuya for me. See you." The blonde kunoichi waved.

"Bye, Ino-san, Shikamaru-san, and Choji-san." You bowed a little and turned to leave hastily since Shushuya was pretty far away.

"Mmhmm, bye." Shikamaru carelessly glanced your way.

"Bye, Aiko-san." Choji politely waved.

o-o-o-o-o-o

Your breath a little heavy from sprinting, you spotted Shushuya and hurried in. You scanned the crowd for pink hair since it was easily spotted.

The restaurant had a low key atmosphere. The lighting was dim and the chatter and laughter of people was encompassing.

Sure enough, as you thought, pink hair really did stand out. You immediately found Sakura sitting at a booth with three others.

You felt intrusive interrupting the group, but at least you were one step closer to finishing your task. Happily, you trotted towards the pink haired kunoichi's table. "Sakura-san…?"

Ino said she'd be here with someone named Hinata – another woman - but there were two others you didn't know. A man with red, triangular markings on his face sitting next to a large, white dog, and a man shrouded by layers of clothing, wearing dark sunglasses.

Once Sakura's gaze met yours, almost in slow motion, you watched as her face contort into anger.

"Y-you! What are you doing here?!" She sprung up from the table, her voice menacing. She clenched her hand into fist, ready to attack.

Instinctually, you grabbed her wrist to thwart her punch. Fortunately, Sakura had the restraint to stop herself.

"S-sakura-san!" The female she was dining with worriedly stood. She had strange, pupil-less eyes – a distinctive trait of the Hyūga clan.

"Oi, you okay Sakura?" The man with brown, spiky hair and red triangles on his cheeks immediately raised his guard – as did the fluffy dog beside him.

The man shrouded in layers of clothing made no movements and simply observed.

"…That's right… Sai said you were kidnapped. Even though you were with Orochimaru, you're not the enemy." Sakura reminded herself of this aloud. You let go of her wrist and she withdrew. She sat back down, composing herself.

Her sharp, green orbs never left you. "You were with Sasuke-kun, trying to get him to ease up on us. Who are you?"

"You… don't remember me?"

"You're familiar, though I can't really recall from where. Obviously you're a kunoichi."

Her response was kind of funny. Perhaps, during the chūnin exams, she was so fixated on Sasuke's wellbeing that she didn't pay any attention to you.

"I'm Mizushima Aiko. We met briefly years ago, but it's okay if you don't remember. I'm a kunoichi who's being reinstated as a Konoha nin. Tsunade-sama wanted me to deliver this to you. She said you had something to give her in return." You held out Tsunade's scroll for Sakura's inspection.

"Mizushima Aiko-san…" She repeated. "Thank you for delivering this. I have Tsunade-sama's return package at home. We can head over after I'm done eating. But beware, I'm going to ask you about Sasuke-kun."

A groan unwillingly slipped out. "I assume you won't accept an 'I don't feel like talking about it right now'?"

Sakura snorted at your attitude. "Not at all."

You sensed that the conversation was over, so you looked to the other members of the table. They took Sakura eating as their cue to speak to you.

"A-ah, how do you do? I'm Hyūga Hinata." The pale, lavender eyed woman blushed as she introduced herself.

Your heart melted at her cute, timid behavior, "I'm doing great, thanks. Mizushima Aiko."

"Yo, I'm Inuzuka Kiba. I've never seen you around here, but you're a kunoichi? Do you recognize her scent, Akamaru?"

The great beast of a dog, whose name was Akamaru, howled and whined. Kiba had no problem understanding his furry companion.

"You've smelled a similar scent around Konoha a couple of times and somewhere else that you can't remember? Well, it's all good." He patted his dog's head fondly.

"According to Akamaru, you're definitely from Konoha." Kiba grinned, "Nice to meet ya."

"You too." You kindly smiled.

Your attention fell on the silent, obscured shinobi.

Feeling your curious eyes, he eventually spoke, "We've met. It was a while ago during the chūnin exams. Even today, you still wear no headband, Root member."

Sunglasses… there was only one other Leaf nin you met during the chūnin exams besides Kakashi, Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto. Though back then, you could see more of his face.

"No way, Shino-san? Good to see you again. You really helped me during the chūnin exams. I found Sasuke a lot faster because of you. Thank you."

Sakura scrutinized you oddly. Oh, maybe it's because you referred to Sasuke without a suffix. Team Taka members were all so informal with each other, so it naturally came out.

"Glad to have helped. It's good to see you as well. Why? Because you're an old comrade." He gave you a polite nod and went back to his food.

"Would you like to join us? We barely got our meals. You should order too, Aiko-san." Hinata cordially invited you to dine with the group, her cheeks flushed.

"I'll scoot over." Kiba made some space as did Hinata.

Since Naomi had given you a bit of pocket money before she left, you went ahead and ordered. Sakura ponderously glimpsed your way every once in a while. When you got your food and started eating, she finally said something.

"Yes, I do remember you now. You healed Sasuke-kun and you tried to protect me from Gaara-san. I still got captured, but thank you." Though she _said_ 'thank you', she didn't sound very sincere. She was stiff and snarky.

"Don't mention it. Kakashi-san sent me as backup. You were there when he assigned the mission."

Sakura merely nodded and got back to eating. The food was so good that silence befell the table. You devoured your plate. It had been a while since you'd eaten and you didn't realize how hungry you were.

"Uwaa, I'm stuffed. I haven't eaten this much in ages." Happily plump, you patted your stomach.

"This place has such big platters. I always end up eating too much." Hinata leaned back in her seat sleepily.

"I know. I engorged myself and Akamaru made a pig of himself." Akamaru whined at Kiba's remark, probably offended he was called a pig.

"Don't worry, Akamaru. You're definitely a powerful ninken and not a pig. If anyone's a pig at this table, it's me not you." You comforted the giant, white dog. Akamaru wagged his tail and happily panted.

"Akamaru, you're too weak to compliments from pretty ladies." Kiba laughed and slapped his canine companion on the back.

Akamaru barked in response and Kiba turned rigid, "No, _I_ didn't say she was pretty! I was pointing out that you warm up faster to pretty women in general!"

You smiled at Kiba and Akamaru, a little embarrassed yourself, "Thanks for the compliment, guys…" Changing the topic quickly, a reminiscent memory slipped out of your mouth before you had time to stop it, "Man, the last time I ate this much was at the hot springs a while back."

"A visit to the hot springs sounds nice right now." Shino commented idly. You noticed he was looking at his finger. A tiny bug crawled over his skin.

"Was it a hot springs around here?" Sakura didn't miss a word you said and immediately interrogated you.

"No… it was a hot springs I visited while traveling so I'm not sure of the name of the town."

"Traveling where? With who? Was it with Sasuke-kun? Were you two alone?"

"Sakura-san, you're barraging me with questions…"

The pink haired kunoichi was catty and somewhat jealous so you had to take care what you said around her. Also, you didn't want to say that you were traveling to find information on Itachi so that Sasuke could enact revenge on his brother. Telling Sakura that would start a whole new conversation that you didn't want to have at the moment.

"It was random traveling to gather information. Yes, Sasuke-san was there, but there were others. We weren't alone. Still, it was an awesome meal. The inn prepared a mini feast." You tried to turn the conversation elsewhere.

"Hey Shino, I'm gonna go train. Come with me, It'll be fun to spar." Kiba's proposition came at a great time.

"Sure, no better way to work off a big lunch." Despite his deadpan voice, Shino seemed eager.

Hinata chimed in as well, "I'll go too. Neji nii-san is on a mission, so I can't slack off."

"What about you two?" Kiba naturally invited you and Sakura along.

"Sorry, I don't think I should keep Tsunade-sama waiting. I need to go home and get those documents ready. Aiko-san is coming with me."

"Yeah, I'd prefer to finish Tsunade's task first." You agreed. Though you knew that Tsunade's documents were only a convenient excuse. Sakura was itching to ask about Sasuke.

It's not like you disliked talking about Sasuke and it's not like you were trying to hide anything about him. Nevertheless, talking about the Uchiha was annoying because it was already hard enough to keep him out of your mind without others bringing him up.

"Maybe next time then." Hinata good-naturedly smiled.

"Invite me next time for sure." You nodded. An invitation to train was something you rarely shot down. "It was nice to meet you Hinata-san and Kiba-san. It was good to see you again, Shino-san."

"Bye everyone." Sakura was the first to leave.

Once the group disintegrated, you were left with the suspicious pink haired kunoichi. What a transition... Not too long ago, you had to avoid her like the plague when Sasuke was searching for Itachi. Now you were delivering scrolls to her and visiting her home.

Sakura looked you up and down from head to toe. You expected her to immediately ask about Sasuke but instead she said, "Your clothes seem old and worn. You should buy new ones."

"Maybe later. I'm kind of attached to these."

"Why? They're only clothes."

"Yeah, but they were picked out by—" You stopped yourself from finishing the sentence hastily.

Sakura narrowed her eyes. "Picked out by who?"

Of course, you couldn't tell her the truth. That Sasuke picked them out when you first started to travel with Hebi. They'd been washed and battered so many times that they were becoming worn out. But since you already missed the Uchiha and Team Taka, you weren't ready to exchange your outfit yet.

Like earlier about the hot springs, you didn't mean to let your true sentiments slip, but it was hard since thoughts of Team Taka incessantly floated through your mind. You hoped everyone was safe and happy.

"Picked out by, um, my old friend, Suigetsu." You half-lied. It was partly the truth since back then, Sasuke made Suigetsu do the dirty work and pick out your undergarments.

Merely thinking about Sasuke made you both blush and grow distraught. More than anything though, you felt tired. Snapping yourself out of your current state, you weakly smiled at Sakura's perplexed features.

"Your old friend, huh? Was this Suigetsu traveling with you and Sasuke-kun too?"

"Yes. He's a childhood friend."

"Hmm, I see." Sakura stared at you strangely, but didn't start her interrogation - which was nice.

As you walked to the Haruno residence, you waited and waited, but Sakura never bombarded you with questions. You were appreciative, but curious as to why she held her tongue.

In no time, Sakura gave you the documents Tsunade required and you headed back to the Hokage's office. When you were finally done with your little task, you walked through Konoha's roads blindly.

It was invigorating to be back.

At the same time though, you missed Team Taka dearly – one member in particular. You couldn't regret returning to Konoha, however.

It was fun meeting familiar and new Konoha shinobi alike. Yet it felt impossible to forget about Team Taka and Sasuke. The Uchiha avenger hadn't left your mind since you'd arrived at Konoha and you were sure he wouldn't leave anytime soon. You were appalled at how close you'd grown to Team Taka's stoic leader...

There was still time until you had to meet up with Naomi, so you decided to visit a dear place you'd not visited in years. You stopped by the Yamanaka flower shop and quickly picked up some fresh flowers – greeting Ino briefly.

o-o-o-o-o-o

"Mom, dad. It's good to see you again. I'm sorry that it's been so long." You languidly stepped up to a lonely, desolate grave. It was untouched by others since your parents had known nobody in Konoha when they passed. They didn't even know Konoha itself…

With a small rag you dusted their grave, in respect of the headstone that marked the final resting place their bodies lay together. You placed a few large flowers down gently. They were white water lilies. The flowers suited your parents like the beautiful water engravings on their tombstone.

You pressed your palm flat against the cold stone and let your hand slowly slide down - resting over their names. Without thinking, you closed your eyes. The action felt right, as if you could sense their presences.

"I love you both. Did… Did you know that I visited the Mizushima compound recently? A lot happened, but in the end my friends helped me save Naomi and now we live in Konoha – grandma and grandpa too."

Lost in thought, you remained unmoving in front of their grave.

"I finally found the one responsible for your deaths… You would be proud that the conflict was resolved peacefully, mom. I didn't kill Erahi. He was the Mizushima elder that sent hunter nin after us… Our clan took care of his punishment. Maozu couldn't be reasoned with, so that conflict didn't end peacefully, but Kiri is safe now. Even the Mizukage showed up and lent us her aid against the lizards." Your voice grew shaky when you remembered how Team Taka and Hiromi fought to save you and Naomi, and rid the Mist of highly dangerous creatures. Even Chōjū and your fellow clansmen helped.

Before you knew it, a tear slipped out followed by another. You sobbed, re-living fading memories of your parent's warm smiles. "I hope you both can rest peacefully now. On your behalf justice was enacted, not revenge."

Hunched and bawling, you didn't move for a while. A pair of arms laced around your shoulders. Chestnut hair fluttered in your face, much like it did earlier today.

"N-Naomi?"

"Of course I'd find you here, silly little sister…" She murmured affectionately and soothingly stroked your head. "Grandma, grandpa, and I have been meaning to come visit mom and dad, but you beat us to the punch. You even cleaned their grave."

Incapacitated, you couldn't think of anything to say. You silently let your tears fall until they ran dry.

Naomi remained in place. She gently ran her fingers through your hair, "You look exhausted. Come on, let's go home. Soon we'll come back and visit as a family."

You let Naomi drag you to your new home. She was right. What you needed right now was sleep and you were pleased to see your grandparents.


	29. Chapter 27

Warbling birds could be heard clearly, their songs drifting in through the open window. Curtain fabric, caught in the wind, rustled. A glorious stream of sunlight beamed into the room.

The first thing you were aware of when you awoke, was a pair of arms hugging you like a pillow. You giggled when you heard Naomi snoring faintly at your side. Despite her age, she was really very child-like. Perhaps because she'd been imprisoned for so long…

Last night, you shared your bed with your sister. Though Naomi had her own bed, she stuck around since you were so melancholy after visiting your parent's grave.

You were about to fall peacefully back asleep when Naomi flinched and shot her arm upwards – smacking you in the face.

You yelped and grabbed your nose, "Aagh, Naomi-chan!"

She didn't stir, still snoozing away tranquilly. You were tempted to smack her in retaliation and wake her up too, but you decided to play nice and slipped out from her grasp. Since you were definitely awake now, you got up to get ready for the day.

You almost didn't recognize your surroundings. Yesterday seemed unreal. Had you really returned back to Konoha? Apparently so, since you were knocked senselessly awake by your very real sister.

Looking at the time, you realized that you'd probably have to get to the Hokage's office soon for your report. Usually once you woke up, you'd be ready to head out after eating breakfast since you slept in your clothes. Traveling with Sasuke wasn't exactly a life of luxury. Living nomadically and constantly moving meant you had to travel lightly.

However, at the moment you were wearing a satiny, lace trimmed kimono robe. It was super comfy, but you definitely couldn't wear this out in public. Fumbling unsteadily for your clothes, you grabbed your things and headed into the bathroom to change.

o-o-o-o-o-o

*knock knock*

There was a sharp rap at the door. Your grandmother was awake and answered before you could. A familiar voice spoke to her.

"It's good to see you, dear. Aren't you sweet? Coming to pick up Aiko-chan." Tsubaki cooed gleefully, "I'm glad she's already making friends."

Nearing the entryway, you caught sight of Sakura smiling bashfully at your grandmother. "It's really nothing."

'Grandma thinks Sakura wants to be friends?' You sarcastically grimaced.

It was obvious that Sakura was only hanging around because you had information on Sasuke. Of course, you weren't going to tell your grandmother that. Wrapping Tsubaki into a brief hug, you introduced the two hastily.

Without wasting any time, you headed out with the pink haired kunoichi. Sure enough, once you'd taken a few steps away from home, Sakura was quick to say, "Today I'd like to ask about Sasuke-kun after your report. Yesterday you seemed weary, so I saved the questioning."

While you could think of many other things you'd rather do than be interrogated by Sakura, you couldn't avoid her forever, "Okay. Thanks for taking it easy on me."

Leaving Team Taka was still too new and too many things had happened. Yesterday, you didn't want to be bothered about the subject. Today, you felt rested and could think clearly.

"No problem…" Sakura nodded as she ambled down the road, lost in thought.

Though she was kind of out of it, she stayed focused on her task. At the moment, you both were en route to Naruto's home. Tsunade had requested Sakura wake him up and make sure he was on time to help a decryption team.

Walking with Sakura was a noiseless, almost awkward affair. However, the town was bustling with life - even though it was so early in the morning. You easily zoned out until you arrived at a small apartment complex.

Sakura deafeningly knocked on one of the doors, as if she was furious at it and wanted to break it down.

"You've got to knock loud or the idiot will never hear you." She explained when you stared at her incredulously.

You shrugged and waited. When there was no answer, Sakura pounded further. "Naruto, you lazy oaf! This is your wake up call! Get to the decryption lab!"

Five minutes later the door crept open and a zombie with blonde hair sulked out – jacket unzipped and clothes disheveled.

"I got you some breakfast. Let's go." She handed the blonde an apple.

You didn't really pay too much attention to him at Orochimaru's lair, but though Naruto looked haggard, you noted how much he had grown. He was a short kid when you'd first met him, but now he was definitely taller than you were.

"Yeah, yeah, Sakura-chan. Thanks." Naruto took the apple lazily.

"Good morning, Naruto-san." When Naruto heard your greeting, his eyes landed on you with confusion. Apparently he was just now noticing your existence.

"Eh, who're you?" His speech was sleepily slurred.

"You don't remember her, Naruto? She helped us out during the chūnin exams. Her name's Mizushima Aiko-san." Sakura condescendingly stated – as if she had remembered you immediately herself.

You gave Sakura a pointed look. She shrunk back slightly, giggling nervously.

"Uhhh…" Naruto thought for a moment, his mouth hanging agape.

"We even saw her at Orochimaru's lair when we were hunting for Sasuke-kun. You really don't remember her from something that recent?" Sakura recovered from her chagrin and tried to help Naruto jog his memory.

"I don't remember her at Orochimaru's…" Naruto scratched his head and viewed you from all angles. "And at the chūnin exams, I thought the girl that helped us was called by a different name. I guess she does kinda look similar."

"She was called by her code name, Mizu, though her real name is Aiko-san."

All of a sudden, Naruto perked up, his bright blue eyes sparkling.

"You have a code name, Aiko-chan? Ne, ne, what for? Are you in secret ops or something cool like that?" Naruto grinned at you excitedly. You couldn't help but giggle at his giddiness.

"You mean, ANBU, Naruto?" Sakura corrected.

"Whatever you wanna call it." Naruto brushed her off, staring at you inquisitively.

"I'm affiliated with Root. Though I'm petitioning the Hokage to become a regular shinobi." You smiled.

Naruto was thoroughly shocked, "Eh, No way!? You're part of the same organization as Sai, but you're nothing like him. You even smiled and laughed just now!"

"Hmm, good point. Sai was very bad with emotions and social interactions when we first met him. He's livelier now, but…" Sakura gazed at you carefully, "You don't seem to have his problem."

"Sai really has changed. He lives for himself now and wants to get in touch with his emotions. Root discourages such things. It's required that Root operatives go through emotion training. Sai completed his, but I didn't."

"Oh… that doesn't sound pleasant." Sakura frowned.

"What is emotion training anyways?" Naruto's eyebrows furrowed.

Your hazel orbs hardened. "Simply put, it's controlling your emotions to always put the mission first. For this, you have to kill a close friend. It's an inhumane practice, but it's to teach you that on missions, you're supposed to not care about your comrade's lives. You leave them behind if they inconvenience the mission or put it at jeopardy."

"Wait, whaaat?!" Naruto was flabbergasted - tears sprung from his eyes. "Sai's been subjected to something so horrible!? That's not fair! You were almost subjected to it too, Aiko-chan! When I become Hokage, I'll eradicate such training methods. Believe it!"

It was hard not to be touched by Naruto's passion and empathy. He really was a nice guy. Offhandedly, you wished Sasuke would be kinder towards him. After all, Naruto considered Sasuke a friend and was still searching for him after all this time – even though Sasuke had willingly defected from Konoha.

Suddenly, a flash of realization struck Naruto. He scrutinized you and inched closer to your face. "Wait! You were with Sasuke, right? What can you tell me about him and why hasn't he returned!?"

With a scowl, you backed away a bit since Naruto was invading your personal space. He was also giving you a headache since he was shouting so close to your ears and making a fuss.

Sakura rolled her eyes. "You realized that only now, Naruto? Anyways, I'm already going to ask her some questions later. You can join me."

"Yeah, now's a bad time. It's getting late. We should be getting to the Hokage's office already." You redirected the conversation. You were 100% sure that Sakura was going to be present for your report to Tsunade – and probably Naruto too now. Hopefully all of their questions would be answered so that you wouldn't have to talk about Sasuke so much anymore.

Mentioning him was getting painful. You already wanted to see him again, but you weren't naïve. There was no way you could possibly see Sasuke now that you left Team Taka… and you weren't even sure if Sasuke cared to see you either. The thought of rejection made your chest heavy.

"Ahh! Look at the time! Let's hurry guys." Sakura rushed off hastily. Naruto looked at you intently and curiously, but followed the pink haired kunoichi.

o-o-o-o-o-o

As soon as you entered the large, cool building that housed the Hokage's office, Shizune bustled up to your group. "You're here! Tsunade-sama is waiting for your report, Aiko. Naruto, you're needed with the decryption team."

Naruto vehemently shook his head. "First, I need to go with Sakura-chan and Aiko-chan to visit granny-Tsunade!"

"Uhhumm… I'm not so sure you should go, Naruto. The decryption team needs you."

The whole way here, Naruto kept giving you weird stares. He probably wouldn't stop until he found out what he wanted to know about the willful Uchiha. "I don't think having Naruto-san around would be unwelcome. He should go. My report isn't that long anyways."

Naruto brightened at your words. "Yeah, what she said!"

"In that case, I guess it's okay. Just don't get in the way." Shizune sternly warned the blonde.

This early in the morning, the hallways were mostly empty. Tsunade was sitting at her desk, patiently reviewing a bundle of paperwork.

"Good morning you two." She greeted you and Sakura cordially. Once Naruto rushed into the room, she seemed disturbed, "Naruto, why are you here?"

"I have to listen to Aiko-chan's report about Sasuke!"

You cleared your throat, "Just so you know, my report isn't particularly _about_ Sasuke. It's about my activities away from Konoha."

"Yeah, but you have information on Sasuke so it's basically the same thing." Naruto reasoned. You shrugged and dropped the topic.

"Alright, that's fine." Tsunade sighed, massaging her temples. "However, immediately after our conversation she will be going with Kakashi to seal her curse mark. I expect you to _leave her alone_ after she's done reporting."

Naruto gulped, as if he'd been caught. After all, he was planning on questioning you further after your report.

"You have a cursed seal like Sasuke-kun's?" Sakura openly gaped, her gaze landing on your collarbones.

"For a while now, yes. It was a _gift_ from Orochimaru." You said dryly.

"That's right!" Naruto suddenly exclaimed, "Now that I think about it, I saw you with Sasuke more recently than that time at Orochimaru's lair, right?"

"How much more recently?" Sakura pressed.

"Before that aloe vera guy and man with an orange mask stopped us, I sent an army of shadow clones out to look for Sasuke. When I found Sasuke, I saw her traveling right next to him!" Naruto was frantic, but jubilant – as if he'd just found a missing piece of a puzzle he was working on.

He must've been trying really hard to remember anytime he'd encountered you now that Sasuke was involved.

"You were with Sasuke-kun even after Orochimaru's death…?" Sakura zoomed in on you, appraising you more carefully than she ever had before. Her jealously reared itself. She seemed even more pissed than yesterday, yet interested.

You shifted uncomfortably under her unforgiving glare.

"Let's not waste time on speculation. Quiet down or I'll have to ask you to leave. You may begin, Aiko." Tsunade propped herself up on her elbows lazily, lacing her long fingers together.

You nodded obediently and moved closer to the Hokage so she could hear you clearly.

Naruto and Sakura unconsciously leaned in, so as to not miss anything.

"You already know my background. Since you want to know about my activities outside of Konoha, I'll start off from the time I was kidnapped."

Tsunade nodded once. You took a deep breath and began, "About three years ago, I was returning from a mission as Root operative when Orochimaru's men ambushed me and a few others. I'll skip the small details, but I ended up having to serve Orochimaru."

"Can you tell me more about why Orochimaru would want to kidnap you?" The Godaime gently asked.

"Orochimaru wanted the power of the Mizushima kekkei-genkai. While Shinajii amplifies the abilities of other shinobi, it especially amplifies dōjutsu. Orochimaru wanted me to enhance the Sharingan he sought to obtain for himself. Out of the entire Mizushima clan, only two members have currently obtained Shinajii – me and my sister. Thus, I was targeted."

"I see, do continue." The Hokage urged.

"I found myself living at Orochimaru's base. Seldom did I go on missions for him. I doubt anything I did would be of benefit for Konoha to know. The missions were either minor such as delivering information scrolls, or I wasn't aware of the whole plan."

"Draw up a written report as soon as possible and I'll go over the information anyways. Any inside information could be beneficial."

"Okay, I'll have a written report ready as soon as possible. After living and training with Orochimaru for about two and a half years, Sasuke killed his master and I gained my freedom - as did many other prisoners. I had the option to come back to Konoha or even go to Kiri and investigate my parent's death. Nevertheless, I ended up joining Sasuke's team. He was gathering a group to aid him with his ambitions of killing Uchiha Itachi. Since Itachi was part of Akatsuki and a danger to Konoha, I decided to help."

As soon as the words were out of your mouth, you felt like a liar. You didn't go with Sasuke only because killing an S-ranked criminal was for the good of Konoha. You went because you wanted to help the Uchiha with a task that was vital to him.

You admit that you felt a bit lost at the time. Nobody was waiting for you in Konoha and you were hesitant to investigate your clan alone. However, everything worked out for the better. Because you joined Team Taka and aided Sasuke with his quest, he helped you investigate your clan and now you live together with your grandparents and sister.

"It appears that Sasuke's team succeeded. Uchiha Itachi is indeed dead, as I've confirmed from various sources. What happened after Itachi was killed?" Tsunade's voice snapped you from your thoughts.

"After Itachi had been defeated, Sasuke met someone… and that person told Sasuke something that… changed him." Behind you, Naruto and Sakura tensed.

"What was Sasuke told?" The blonde Hokage quirked an eyebrow.

"He found out that Itachi was actually a victim - ordered to kill the Uchiha clan by Konoha higher ups. When Sasuke found out about his brother's sacrifice for Konoha's peace, he declared that he'd destroy the village - or at least the top tier. I left when he joined forces with Akatsuki." By the time you finished, your tone was somber and your head was clouded with thoughts of the vengeful Uchiha.

It really was more painful to talk about Sasuke aloud than you had thought… You regretted leaving without even a farewell.

'I can't believe I was such a coward. I wanted to avoid confrontation and good-byes so much that I didn't part on a good note.' While you were berating yourself mentally, Naruto was freaking out.

"What? What!? _What_!? Sasuke joined Akatsuki?" The blonde screamed.

Sakura was nearly in tears, sniffling away, "He wouldn't, you're lying!"

"I wish I _was_ lying…" You frowned, "Sasuke joined forces with Akatsuki out of convenience. Both Sasuke and Akatsuki have the same goal of crushing Konoha."

Tsunade calmly asked, "Who was this man that informed Sasuke of Itachi's sacrifice?"

"All I know about him is that he's the leader of Akatsuki, he wears an orange mask, and he calls himself Uchiha Madara."

"Madara?" The Hokage scoffed, but was shaken all the same. "That man could be someone whose merely using a powerful name, but I'll have to look into this information all the same. If he's really Madara, then this matter is more serious than I thought."

"Sasuke-kun is… Sasuke-kun wants revenge on Konoha for his brother?" Sakura held herself together long enough for the question to spill out. She clenched your sleeve, almost pleading you to refute the notion.

"Yes. Sasuke merely found out the truth of the scenario surrounding his clan's murder. Now he wishes to avenge his loving, older brother." Your reply was monotonous as swallowed your emotions. "Sasuke only wants revenge on the higher ups who ordered Itachi to kill his brethren. However, attacking Konoha's higher ups will no doubt cause many other deaths – shinobi and civilian alike."

Naruto growled, but you disregarded the menacing sound and paid attention to Tsunade. Her hands tightened around each other ever so slightly - almost unnoticeably.

"I can confirm that the information you have pertaining to Itachi is the truth. I was informed of the events surrounding the Uchiha clan massacre by my advisors. When word of Itachi's death circulated, they told me much." Tsunade gravely stated. "I had heard that the 3rd was trying to make peace agreements with the Uchiha. My advisors weren't clear on who exactly ordered the Uchiha clan to be massacred. Perhaps it was a joint agreement. Do you know anything?"

"The elder councilors and Danzo-! Urgh!" Once you spoke Danzo's name, your throat seized up and your tongue stopped obeying your commands. "They… conspired together!"

"Danzo was… argh! ….Impatient with … 3rd's methods…" You clasped at your burning throat futilely.

"Aiko-chan?!" Naruto's big blue eyes widened in alarm.

"What's happening?!" Sakura shrieked.

Soon you would be completely unable to speak because your whole body would go numb. The trap seal on your tongue was powerful. You had never triggered it before, but it was a force to be reckoned with.

"Danzo circumvented… 3rd… ordered Itachi… kill..." You gasped for breath and fell to your knees.

"Aiko! Damn it! Shizune, get Kakashi!" Tsunade roared. Shizune flew out of the room.

Root members gracefully flit into Tsunade's office, surrounding you. One of them said, "We will take you to Danzo, don't struggle."

"I order you to back down. Aiko is in under my guidance. Act now against me, and you will be against Konoha." Tsunade threatened menacingly.

At this point you were completely on your back, paralyzed. You were breathing harshly and your throat was burning even more fiercely than before. At least you were conscious…

The Root operatives looked at each other, and then disappeared quietly. Danzo had sway, but not against the Hokage. For this, you were immensely glad.

"This is crazy! That Danzo guy sounds like a really bad person!" Naruto wailed.

Suddenly Kakashi burst in with a hectic Shizune. He completed a series of complex hand signs and laid his hand, glowing with a beautiful blue, on your throat.

Immediately, your body relaxed. Your throat felt soothed and healed, as if you'd just drank honey and lemon tea while sick. You started to get some feeling back in your limbs.

You sighed contentedly, "Thank you so much, Kakashi-san!"

"Sheesh, you really over did it, didn't you? Root members usually aren't so vocal against Danzo." Kakashi smiled. His visible eye closed, forming a perfect arch of happiness. "Are you ready to come with me? We'll get that curse seal patched up."

You gave him a small nod.

"I expect her not to be badgered with questions." The Godaime looked fiercely Naruto, reminding him to behave himself. For good measure, she looked at Sakura too.

Tsunade's chocolate orbs met yours, "Before you go, for my own information, do you know how to use that curse mark? And that other mark, what does it do?"

"The four dots brand me as Orochimaru's captive. They keep me from raising a hand against him, but they're slowly fading away… As for the cursed seal, Sasuke trained me in its usage. I have no intention of unleashing its accursed power." Your hand shakily traced the horrendous symbols that haunted your flesh. You couldn't keep the disgust from your voice.

"Okay, I'm satisfied. You may leave with Kakashi." With Tsunade's approval, your report had finally concluded.

"Come on, I'll help you up." Kakashi lent you a hand and pulled you up easily. He kindly supported you since you were still a bit wobbly. "I've already prepared the sealing room so we can head straight over there."

"Sounds good." You tried your best to not stumble so much as you walked with the silver haired jōnin.

"Bye, feel better, Aiko-chan." Naruto sounded somewhat sad as he gave you a small wave.

"Thank you for the costly information." Sakura nodded firmly.

"Thanks you two." You smiled and headed out with Kakashi. You didn't go far. The sealing room was in the same building as the Hokage's office.

It was a dreary and gloomy area. The air was stuffy and the walls were covered with symbols and pitch black text - the same hue as your curse mark.

"This might hurt so be prepared." Kakashi was apologetic as he instructed you to sit in the center of the dingy room - in the midst of a drawn circle made up of the same strange symbols that covered the walls.

Quicker than the blink of an eye, Kakashi succeeded in completing a series of hand seals. He thrust the palm of his hand to your collar bone, where the Gaia curse mark lay.

Sharp pain shot through your sternum, but it wasn't something you couldn't handle. You bit your bottom lip to keep a shriek in and clamped your eyelids shut. Like this, you endured the process of sealing the dreadful curse mark.

Instantly, it was over. The pain dulled and then subsided swiftly. You were shocked that you didn't faint or that the sealing didn't hurt more. Beforehand, you had expected that this would be nearly unbearable.

"Wow, you did well. Do you feel okay?" Kakashi analyzed you uncertainly.

"It doesn't hurt anymore, if that's what you mean. Thanks a lot, Kakashi-san."

"No problem, you can go now if you feel well. It was good seeing you again Mizu, or should I say, Aiko." Kakashi chuckled, suddenly amused by something. "It's… weird to call you Mizu. When I say 'Mizu', I associate the code name with your sister."

You perked up a little, "You knew Naomi when she was a Root member? Yamato-san and Anko-san knew her too."

Kakashi nostalgically smiled, "I used to think she was annoying and nosy, but she was my friend – and she still is."

"She was annoying and nosy?" You laughed, "From what I can tell she had a lot of friends."

"She still does." Kakashi shrugged, "Do me a favor and pass a message along to her. Tell her I say thanks for the book she lent me and tell her that I'll return it soon. I'm almost done with it."

"No problem. I'll let her know." You slowly got up, Kakashi watching you like a hawk in case you needed help.

Before you left, the jōnin handed you an envelope. "This is from Tsunade-sama. It's an advance payment for the mission you were assigned. She thought the money might help since you're still settling in."

"Wow, I'll have to thank her."

"Also, be careful with your mark. Since it's newly sealed it could flare up and react later, causing you random pain."

"I'll be careful." You confidently stated, stuffing the envelope in your satchel.

When you departed from the cool building and into the hot day, you caught sight of Naruto waiting. He jolted in your direction. However, everything turned… blurry. Your placid features contorted to anguish.

Indescribable pain shot through your body, originating from Orochimaru's damned curse mark. Swearing at the wretched snake shinobi, darkness engulfed your vision. Kakashi was right, the pain from the sealing process did randomly flare up…

It was excruciating. Naruto was surprised and worried. He charged towards you not to question you anymore, but to help.

At a time like this, Sasuke flashed through your mind. He'd been by your side for so long. He caught you when you fell, he kept watch over you as you healed. You wanted him with you merely for his presence.

It dawned upon you that the aloof Uchiha was an important person. He was important because… you liked him, right? You had feelings for that crazy, handsome, insanely selfish Uchiha.

You couldn't fully admit it to yourself when you were with him, but it had to be true. You wouldn't care or be thinking about him this much when you were away from him otherwise.

All internal ramblings ceased as your body shut down. You detested losing consciousness, but at least the pain was gone and you didn't even have to feel the impact of the solid, unpleasant ground.

o-o-o-o-o-o

What felt like a moment later, as if you'd merely blinked, you shot up. Drenched in sweat and panting, you found yourself on your bed. Your room was quiet and empty and your sheets were a tangled mess. Outside, fluffy clouds leisurely drifted past the window. The blue sky was turning orange and pink as the sun descended.

Based on the sun's position, it was late evening. Earlier, around noon, Naruto was waiting outside of the Hokage's office building to question you about Sasuke. There was no surprise there, even though Tsunade explicitly instructed him not to. Instead, Naruto found himself helping you. Vaguely, you could recall hazy memories of blonde shinobi carrying you to the hospital – Kakashi visited as well to check up on you. Not to long ago, you'd been released and Naomi escorted you home.

*clack*

The door clattered open and Naomi stepped in briskly. "I felt a change in your chakra. Glad to see you're conscious." The brunette kunoichi shouted over her shoulder, "She's awake!"

Yuu and Tsubaki rushed into the room. Their faces lit up.

"That's my girl, you look better." Tsubaki sat beside you and patted your hand.

"The doctor said it wasn't anything serious, but your curse mark might flare up again. Be careful." Yuu warned.

The whole room was visibly relieved. Your heart ached at all the genuine concern you were shown.

"Sorry for worrying everybody. I'm sure I'll be fine now." You reassuringly smiled.

"Of course you will be." Naomi sat at the foot of your bed.

With concerns of your health out of the way, Yuu asked, "What happened with your old team? Are they doing well?"

Ah, that's right. Your grandparents and Naomi had met Team Taka. What's more, they remembered your former companions by name.

"I'm not sure how they're faring anymore. Last I knew, they were doing fine." Your tone dropped a little, which didn't go unnoticed.

"I'm sure they're all healthy and doing well." Tsubaki clasped your hand gingerly.

"…I left Team Taka because I didn't agree with Sasuke's new motives." You continued on softly.

Naomi frowned, "What were they?"

You gulped, hesitant to say anything that would cast your former teammates in a bad light. However, you couldn't lie to your family, so you spilled everything, "His new motives have to deal with some recent information he learned about his older brother…"

Delving into the story of the two siblings and Itachi's sacrifice for Konoha, you briefly outlined why Sasuke had chosen to seek revenge on the higher ups that ordered Itachi to massacre the Uchiha clan. Of course you didn't mention Danzo – lest the seal on your tongue activate.

The faces of everyone in the room grew shadowy.

Naomi was the first to break the silence with a quiet murmur, "Being the last of your clan must be difficult…"

Grandmother squeezed your hand tightly while grandfather sighed, "That's too bad… Sasuke-san seemed like a good person. I don't think I misjudged his character when I met him."

Tsubaki nodded in agreement, looking at her husband fondly, "I don't think you misjudged him either. He had a good spirit. His heart was dyed with grief and pain, but it was still a kind heart."

"When Sasuke-san came to the compound after Erahi had taken you, Aiko-chan, I could tell that he cared for your wellbeing. He stopped at nothing to save you. Even when I warned him of the existence of Maozu and the other lizards, he didn't seem fazed." As grandfather spoke, something warm welled in your chest. You suddenly felt like crying.

"I had hoped the two of you would make grandchildren soon someday." Tsubaki suddenly proclaimed.

"W-what are you saying, grandma!?" Your cheeks flared to life – turning red instantly. "I wish nothing but safety upon Sasuke and Team Taka, but grandchildren… that's too much…"

Naomi giggled at your expense. You glared at her, "If anything, the one grandma should be expecting grandchildren from right now is you, Naomi." You slyly smiled as you looked directly at your elder sister, "Anko-san said Yamato-san was _staring_ at you."

Naomi seemed bit embarrassed, but comported herself well. "Kinoe wasn't... Anko-chan was mistaken…"

But you weren't finished, "When I saw Kakashi-san, he wanted me to tell you 'thanks' for the book you lent him and that he'll return it in person soon."

Chagrined, Naomi turned pink.

"Ahh! So you _have_ been talking to men, Naomi-chan!" Tsubaki glowed. "Set up a date with both of them and see who you like more!"

At grandmother's advice, Naomi turned full on red, "N-no! I can't, I mean that's just too… Don't worry about my personal affairs!"

"Your personal affairs _are_ my business! I'm your grandma!" Tsubaki candidly snickered.

With everyone's attention on Naomi, you relaxed and stared at your loved ones. You couldn't take moments like this for granted. Still, you missed your old teammates and it was hard to move on…


	30. Chapter 28

A/N: I drew a pic of Aiko in the clothes that Sasuke and Suigetsu picked out for her when Team Hebi was being formed. It's on my DeviantArt. My username is Terra-Essence if you're interested.

o-o-o-o-o-o

Thunder roared, its power shaking the walls ever so slightly. Lighting struck in the far off distance, streaks of jagged light painting the sky. Rain pounded against the window as if it was constantly begging to be let in.

Hazel eyes shot open due to a bout of noisy, overbearing thunder.

This night was turning out to be restless. Every time you drifted off, harsh, clamorous booms woke you.

Exhausted and grumpy, you groaned and stood up. Drawn to the light blue glow of the window, you gazed outside. The stormy world beyond was beautiful. You stared into the furious, turbulent sky.

With an unsure, faltering movement, you reached out – touching the cold window and feeling the rain pummeling against the glass on your fingertips. A smile formed as you peacefully watched droplets rhythmically striking against the window. Any former irritation eased, the water soothing you.

Unable to control yourself, your hands clumsily rummaged over the window frame. Despite the darkness, you found and unfastened a pair of latches – pulling up the glass. Water splashed onto your skin, onto the silky, lace embroidered kimono robe you wore. The liquid was cool, causing you to form pleasant goose bumps. Sticking your hand out, you allowed the rain to trickle down your arm, dripping off your elbow. You had always found immense joy in playing with natural water rather than water you manifested. Activating Shinajii, you manipulated the liquid pooling in your palm – twirling it into spirals.

Your childish play time was interrupted when you realized how thirsty you were. Letting out a small sigh, you backed away from the window, not bothering to close it. You snuck into the kitchen, trying not to disturb anyone's slumber. Silently accomplishing your task, you returned to your bedroom – sipping idly on a glass of ice cold water.

You stared at the open portal leading outside, your eyes trailing down. Rain water had soaked into the carpet. You dried the floor and haphazardly closed the window – fumbling a bit.

"You shouldn't be so careless." A deep, captivating voice emanated from somewhere behind you. "Such actions attract uninvited guests."

Frigid shock coursed through your veins. The window was only open for a few moments and yet someone had broken in? The intruder couldn't be any random passerby. Your house was behind a secure perimeter and you were on the second floor… Besides, who would be lurking about in a storm?

A cold, wet hand shot out, landing on your forearm. The cup of water you grasped fell to the floor. Splattering liquid and raging rain filled your ears. Menacing thunder rolled, fraying your nerves. Your instinct was to attack, but your body wouldn't listen. It was astonishing that you hadn't sensed anyone beforehand. This intruder was good at veiling their chakra – you were caught completely off guard.

"Relax. Have you forgotten me already?" The velvet voice murmured. Soft lips grazed the shell of your ear. Hot breath fanning across your sensitive skin caused it to tingle. "I wouldn't hurt you." The words were lowly whispered, sending heady shivers down your spine.

Your breath caught when your brain processed who the mysterious intruder was. His identity was blatantly clear... How could you not have recognized Sasuke's familiar tone earlier?

With a sharp intake of air, your limbs defrosted. You turned around, face-to-face with the stoic Uchiha. It was difficult to see him. He was masked in shadows and the weak illumination from the window hardly aided your vision. Still, your heart pounded wildly.

Without thinking, you wrapped your arms swiftly around Sasuke's waist, burying your face into his shoulder. His clothes were sopping wet. Moisture seeped into your robe where you came into contact with his form. His drenched state didn't deter you in the least bit, however. You squeezed him tightly and didn't even mentally process what you were doing until you felt Sasuke's lean muscles tense under your touch.

He didn't push you away, but your grip loosened on him and you stepped back – startled at your own actions. You nibbled your bottom lip, abashed. You couldn't see Sasuke's reaction, but you were complacent with this fact. What if the expression he wore was one of disgust?

"S-Sorry... I didn't mean to. It just… happened…" You stuttered out lamely, your back hitting the mostly closed window.

The sound of your heart drowned out all other noises for what seemed to be an eon. Roaring thunder snapped you from your stupor.

"Why did you leave?" Sasuke asked bluntly, his manner cold.

You forced your rigid body to relax, scrambling to formulate an answer, "I originally didn't intend to leave without saying anything. I... saw an opportunity and took it. I didn't know how to confront you about leaving Team Taka."

Utterly flustered, you pressed yourself even further against the window panes since Sasuke was still hovering nearby – too close for comfort.

"You didn't answer my question. Why?" Sasuke's dark tone gradually grew quieter with every word he spoke. He waited calmly for your reasoning.

"You know why." Your eyes slipped shut, a muddled mix of regret and pain jolted through you. "I could handle your new goals of destroying Konoha's leadership – especially Danzo – but I couldn't handle joining Akatsuki or being associated with them. If I did work with a criminal organization, I would've lost my chance of coming back to Konoha… forever."

Sasuke clicked his tongue and obstinately chided, "Tch, I foresaw something like this happening. I knew I could find you here in our former home town. It took a while for Karin to confirm my suspicions, but you should've known that I'd come find you." His voice was carefully crafted and composed.

"I don't mind. I'm glad you found me. I felt horrible about how I left, but… I didn't think that you'd actually search for me." You reluctantly confessed.

Before Sasuke's sudden appearance, you didn't know if you'd ever see him again. You weren't sure if that was for the best, but at the moment, you were entirely blissful that he was here. The way you embraced him spontaneously was enough proof.

"You're… complicated." Sasuke sighed, exasperation laced heavily in his tone. The tension surrounding him faded.

"I destroy the place the men that 'kidnapped' you reside, I ignore my mission to come here, and this is what you have to say?" The Uchiha grunted, not expecting you to answer his musings. He moved away until he was a respectable distance from your form. "All because of something as trivial as working with Akatsuki…"

" _Trivial_? How is joining an infamous criminal organization _trivial_? How is demolishing a village _trivial_? When you enact your revenge upon Danzo and the elder councilors, a lot of innocent people will die." More than angry, you were shocked at Sasuke's blasé attitude.

"I concede." In the dark, you could barely make out Sasuke's silhouette. He raised a lone hand in defeat. "Such matters aren't trivial to you, I see that now."

"Thank you… but looking back, I guess Team Taka joining Akatsuki wasn't the only reason I left…"

Sasuke stayed silent, allowing you to continue your train of thought.

"I think I've been… going with the flow for far too long. I've taken the easy way out of a lot of things. I probably could've left Root much earlier with Hiromi if only I listened to him and appealed to the Hokage. Even though Itachi gave me the opportunity to escape from Orochimaru, I stayed and let my fate play out. It's largely because of you, Sasuke, that I even had the guts to investigate my clan. If you hadn't accompanied me and given me the opportunity to travel to the Mist, my sister would still be imprisoned. She would have died…"

"I don't understand. How does all of that relate to leaving Team Taka?" Sasuke murmured.

Your voice became tiny and morose, "Leaving Team Taka was the first real decision I've made since joining Root as a child..."

Sasuke shook his head softly, "That's not true. You made the decision to join my team. Everyone's aid has been vital and remains vital."

"The truth is, I was too sad to return to Konoha – nobody was waiting for me there – and I was too scared to investigate my clan alone."

"Even so, we made the agreement to help each other. You held up your end of the bargain and I held up mine."

A modest smile found its way to your features, "You make me sound noble."

Sasuke shrugged nonchalantly, "I wouldn't say noble, but you're not bad."

"You're not bad yourself, just crazy." You giggled.

"Is that an insult? What a rude woman." The Uchiha avenger said mildly. His voice was mellow and silky. You could hear the fact that he was smirking.

"It's not an insult, it's reality." Your eyes roamed the darkness, scanning for Sasuke whose pitch black silhouette had disappeared.

Where had he gone? He was so elusive that it was impossible to find him unless you turned on the lights. Either way, you didn't want to stay in your cramped, uncomfortable position against the window. You boldly walked through the darkness - hoping you wouldn't bump into him.

You sat upon the bed as casually as possible, the mattress squeaking under your weight. Hazel orbs remained glued to thick droplets of rain beating against glass. The silence was somehow deafening in spite of the noise outside.

"Is it okay that you're here in Konoha?" Though you tried to sound detached, you were admittedly worried.

"You mean to question if I'll be found, right?" Sasuke replied swiftly. The utterance caused you to flinch due to its imminent proximity and the warm breath you felt upon your cheek as the Uchiha spoke.

As if on cue, a flash of lightning lit up the room. Your eyes widened as you viewed Sasuke's face – haughty and smirking – an inch away from you. Damp hair stuck to his forehead and framed his features. You jumped up slightly, a single gasp escaping.

"Yes, that's exactly what I mean." You growled when Sasuke briefly chuckled at your reaction. His amusement at your expense was a little annoying, but easily forgivable.

After all, Sasuke rarely messed around with anyone. It was actually kind of flattering that he enjoyed teasing you. He never had enough interest in anyone else to do the same.

"I'll be fine. The weather is bad enough that patrols have dwindled and I've taken measures to hide my chakra." There was no trace of concern to be heard from him. He was undoubtedly confident in his abilities.

"Whatever you say, but you're soaked. You'll catch a cold like that." You waved an arm and effortlessly rid the raven haired shinobi's apparel of any water particles. Since the front of your robe was wet due to your spontaneous hug, you did the same to your garment.

Breaking his gaze away from you, Sasuke stared outside - observing the storm. "It's dying down. Come with me."

"It _is_ dying down, but…" Regardless of your hesitation, Sasuke effortlessly yanked open your window and jumped out. He pulled you along with him, sending you hurtling through the air.

Outside, the lighting was better. The sky wasn't so overcast anymore – the crescent moon visible. Pale, blue moonbeams bathed the scenery, casting a dim bloom.

The rain had, indeed, lessened. Still, after a few seconds of being outside, Sasuke's light grey shirt was nearly drenched. The high collar of his garment sagged under its own weight. The new, short-sleeved shirt Sasuke wore nowadays was far more modest than other's he'd donned - it zipped up and covered much of his midsection with the exception of a small portion of upper chest. What skin was visible, however, was glistening.

You realized that you were staring at Sasuke for far too long. With chagrin, you looked down, noticing that your thin night ware was already soaked too. The satiny fabric clung to your skin.

"Hn." A short, entertained gust of air left the Uchiha, "How indecent." You realized his penetrating, charcoal eyes traveled over your body until they rested on your pupils.

Scowling, you crossed your arms over your chest, "My clothes, or lack of them, are the reason I was hesitant to go out."

"Nobody will see us." Sasuke brazenly simpered.

"Yeah, but you can see me…" You grumbled to yourself sourly.

"What was that? Speak up." Sasuke teased even though you were sure he'd definitely heard you.

"Nothing. Stay close, I'll shield us from the rain." Trying not to show any further embarrassment, you effortlessly created a barrier overhead and once again dried your companion off and then yourself using Shinajii.

Complying, the raven haired shinobi fell into stride alongside you. The village passed in a watery, serene blur. Soon, a grand gate stretched before you. It was comprised of stone, wood, and the occasional window. The entrance was decorated with banners that adorned the Uchiha clan symbol. Ugly, disheveled pieces of wood crudely nailed the gate shut.

Sasuke bitterly sliced away the wooden planks with a lone, deft movement. "You mentioned wanting to visit the Uchiha compound, so here it is." He sheathed his sword briskly and motioned you to enter.

The compound was desolate, water-logged and unkempt. A few stone walls were cracked – evidence of the massacre that had occurred long ago. Greenery threatened to overtake unused dirt paths. Tree branches were overgrown and swallowed up the roofs of the houses they neighbored. Despite the neglect, the compound held an air of grandeur. The magnificent, carefully crafted houses, shops, and walls could never lose their prestige.

"It's… wild and beautiful." Mere statements didn't do the compound justice, but they were the best you could do at the moment.

Sasuke tried to mask his incredulity. He stared at you like you were an alien. "Beautiful isn't the first word that comes to mind…"

"In your opinion, what _is_ the first word that comes to mind?"

"Lonely." He replied without hesitation, without a hint of emotion.

"Lonely...? Well, your compound is so big and unused. It's a waste of a beautiful place."

As Sasuke traipsed down a few roads that seemed well-known to him, you walked by his side mutely. Rows of houses drifted past until he stopped in front of one.

"This was my home." He gestured carelessly. Steely, obsidian orbs roamed the area. Just as quickly as he'd halted, he continued on.

After a while, he pointed down a pathway lined with shops, "This area was a marketplace."

You stared at one shop in particular, wandering up to it and reading the sign. "Uchiha Senbei. Why does this place seem familiar?"

Sasuke looked at the shop and then stared at you intensely, "You really don't remember…" There was a disappointed tint to his voice. It was subtle, but definitely there.

Before you could question what he meant, Sasuke closed his eyes and glided away, "I would often visit that shop after training at the academy."

"Having a bakery so close to home must've been awesome! And you probably got a lot of food for free too." You easily caught up to Sasuke and dried him off since he'd walked out from under your barrier.

Sasuke faintly smiled at the childish excitement in your voice. "I did."

"I knew it. You were a cute kid. Who wouldn't want to spoil a cute kid?"

The Uchiha's eyebrow arched. "Baka Aiko." He tentatively shook his head, a small smile brightening his handsome features.

As you continued your tour of the Uchiha compound, every now and then you'd catch a glimpse of Sasuke's face. Rather than the aloof persona he usually crafted, he was almost an open book. It must've been because of the fact that you were visiting a place important to him. Fondness and grief alike overtook him at random intervals.

You found yourself laying a hand upon his upper arm. "It's okay. We can leave if it's too painful."

Sasuke scoffed, "Pain is inevitable. I'm not afraid to face my past. I've long ago decided to gain power to remedy the injustice that occurred here."

The raven haired shinobi was so serious. You wanted to cheer him up a bit, so you demanded, "Then show me your favorite place in the compound."

Sasuke deliberated a moment before turning around and heading down a small, overgrown pathway. He leapt onto the roof of a building and waited for you to follow.

You landed carefully on the slick roof tiles. For the entire duration of this outdoor excursion, you hadn't been wearing any shoes… Sasuke rushed you out of the house without allowing any time to even put on sandals. He laughed under his breath as you lost your footing for a moment. You were able to catch yourself, but it was still kind of embarrassing.

"Whose fault do you think that was?" You glowered. "You could've at least let me get my shoes."

"It's my fault? Fine." Sasuke promptly swept his arm into the bend of your knees, sending you tumbling back so that you'd fall into his outstretched arms.

You scrambled to regain your balance by lacing your arms around his neck. "What the hell!?"

"What?" Sasuke innocently asked, carrying you up the roof. He sat you down upon a raised area.

"First of all, ask. Second of all, be gentler." You rubbed the back of your sore knees.

Sasuke wickedly smirked, "I solved your problem. You should be more grateful."

"It was a problem that you caused in the first place." You wanted to be angrier, but it was hard not to smile. Your attention lingered on Sasuke's features for a moment too long. Your eyes locked briefly with his as he sat beside you.

Looking away skittishly, you dropped the barrier you'd kept in place this entire time. The rain had turned into light sprinkles so you were fine without the cover. However, from sitting on the wet rooftop, your butt was kind of damp now.

"What is this building? It's hidden from sight."

"This is the armory. The police force used it to store excess equipment." Sasuke peered into the sky. Immersed in memory, he suddenly became very far away, "I treated this place like a treasure cove. Itachi scolded me for that." Although he was speaking about his brother, Sasuke seemed at peace as he reminisced.

Lightning streaked across the sky. The thick, patchy blanket of clouds parted so that a sea of stars was visible.

"I used to watch the stars here sometimes." Sasuke's voice was low as he appreciated the view.

"It's like a dream." You smiled happily, your chest filled with joy. Not only could you view such a spectacular scenery, but you were sharing it with someone dear.

"It is."

You glanced at Sasuke to find him unabashedly staring at you – his dark gaze sweltering. His expression was hard to read, but his abyssal orbs sucked you in. The attractive Uchiha was altogether mesmerizing and you found yourself unable to divert your attention no matter how hard you tried.

"Sasuke...?" Spellbound, you didn't move a muscle - even when lithe fingers curled under your chin and tilted your head up.

The whole thing seemed surreal. The way Sasuke brusquely leaned in, towering over you. The way his tender lips crashed against yours as he roughly kissed you.

His hand moved from your chin to your waist, both arms looping around and crushing you into his body. It should've hurt – the way he held onto you too firmly. You were pressed so closely to Sasuke that it was hard to breathe. However, all you felt was giddiness, no displeasure.

At first it was difficult to react, you were too stunned. Eventually you closed your eyes, returning Sasuke's intense display of affection. His mouth moved forcibly upon yours, as if he'd lost all self-control. You reacted just as fiercely, allowing every ounce of your feelings for him to pour through – especially the longing you'd felt ever since parting ways.

Your hands found their way to Sasuke's toned chest – one hand trailing up to the warm crook of his neck. His pulse was surprisingly as rapid as yours was. When you were hopelessly lost in the pleasure of being so close to Sasuke that you could feel the heat radiating off his skin, he slowly withdrew. He lingered closely above you, breathing heavily.

Without reserve, the Uchiha pressed his lips to yours once more. This time softly, more carefully, and sweetly. His touch took with it your heart – completely stolen away.

You weren't sure what you looked like, but you were dazed and your smile intoxicated. When Sasuke shifted back, his eyes languidly opening, his Sharingan was activated. You wondered why, but were incapable of speech for a moment so all you did was openly stare.

When you realized it was embarrassing to gape at him, you crouched forward, both hiding and nuzzling into the crook of Sasuke's neck. In return, Sasuke responded by gingerly running his hands up your back - his arms loosely encompassing you. You selfishly enjoyed every last second that you were able to be near him.

Sasuke breathed out almost inaudibly - a euphoric sound. He then became acutely alerted by something or someone far off in the distance.

"I have to go. I've overstayed." He was annoyed as he maliciously scrutinized the horizon. You sheepishly pulled away from him and tried to spot whatever it was that had disturbed him – though you saw nothing. Only glistening greenery and architecture half mired in shadows.

You nodded numbly, your disappointment not leaving even one trace of its existence on your features. "Please tell the others that I'm sorry for not saying goodbye. I miss everyone and I want to hang out with them sometime."

"Alright." Sasuke easily agreed. He shifted his hand to the area between your shoulder and neck. When you realized what he was doing, it was too late. The Uchiha hit a critical point and you felt your consciousness slipping away.

"It's beneficial that you're staying in Konoha… From here on, my path becomes dangerous." Sasuke whispered into your ear - to ensure you'd hear him, "I'll return for you." He caught you effortlessly.

Obscurity now clouded your senses and you felt yourself float off. You wondered if you'd even heard those last words correctly. Would Sasuke really return again someday? No matter what, you knew that you didn't want this to be the last time you saw him…

o-o-o-o-o-o

A warm breeze blew through the room. A lock of hair tickled your nose. You awoke with a sneeze and completely groggy. Bed sheets were strewn across your body sloppily and your pillow lay nestled in your arms, as if you'd been hugging it.

Sleep tugged at your eyelids as you drowsily pulled yourself from bed. You were extremely tired this morning - last night's storm really kept you up.

Heading to the restroom to get dressed, you stumbled away from bed, halting when your peripheral vision caught something in the corner of the room. By the window... there was a cup?

In a split second, you remembered the events that took place the night before. You stood blankly in disbelief, gawking at the cup and window while blushing madly.

"It wasn't a dream..." Your mouth hung open. Excitement grew in the pit of your stomach and bubbled over. So much so that you oddly squeaked with happiness. "Why did he knock me out though? He's so dramatic." You giggled.

You ran a hand over your mouth, still feeling the sensation of his warm lips upon yours – recalling how it felt when the Uchiha held you seductively and soundly to his body. Another wave of red overtook your cheeks.

Trying vehemently to calm your wild mind, you picked up the abandoned cup and placed it gently on the dresser. There was no time to dally any further. You had a mission today. In an hour you had to meet up with your teammates so you had to pack… and not be distracted by Sasuke…

Hurriedly, you got dressed, ate, and hugged your loved ones goodbye. Just as you left the house, Sai and Yamato could be spotted walking up the street. Perhaps they were coming to pick you up.

You cheerily waved at them. "Good morning!"

"Good morning, Aiko-san." Sai acknowledged with a nod.

"Good morning. You look spritely today." Yamato good naturedly smiled.

"N-not particularly." You sheepishly laughed, desperately trying to bury any thoughts of Sasuke that popped up.

"How's Naomi?" Yamato asked casually, trying not to seem too interested.

"Oh, did you want to say hi? She's up right now."

Yamato shook his head abruptly, "No, I couldn't. We've got a mission to attend to."

"Yeah, you're right. But as for how she's doing, Naomi told me that Tsunade-sama was going to let her start going on missions again soon. The doctor said she's perfectly healthy now."

"That's great." Yamato was genuinely relieved, "She was so sickly when she first arrived. I'm amazed that she's doing so well now."

"She was pretty bad a while ago, but trust me, she's definitely doing better. She has a lot of energy."

Silence befell the group. It was early morning and the sky still an inky blue. After picking up Anko, the team was finally assembled. You left Konoha swiftly – sprinting down a well traversed path.

Yamato was the appointed leader so you followed him diligently, "Anko and Tsunade-sama already gave me a few leads, but Aiko-san, do you know the location of any of Orochimaru's hidden bases? Kabuto might linger around those areas. They're familiar to him and the labs would be useful."

"Yeah, I know some major locations and a few lesser known locations in the area. I'll write them down." Whilst serving the snake Sannin, you had studied his maps thoroughly. You wanted access to his archives – little did you know that Sasuke would render all that study meaningless since he stole the information you needed himself.

"When we take a break, draw up a map. I'll give you time."

"No problem, Yamato-san." You saluted.

The mission proceeded quietly. The team speeded along – trees flashing by.

o-o-o-o-o-o

"Eh? This is the first location? I don't feel anything weird or sense anyone." Anko carefully surveyed the area.

"Neither do I, but let's scout around for a couple of hours and meet back here to be sure. Aiko-san, you can stay behind and add more to the map. I didn't give you enough time to fill in the details earlier."

You got to work as everyone dispersed. You had already drawn a barebones map earlier, but now you focused on making it as detailed as possible. This mission was difficult because it was so vague. Kabuto's strange activities were reported in scattered locations. Hopefully your team would get lucky and track down the bespectacled shinobi soon.

o-o-o-o-o-o

"What a workout!" You stretched and yawned.

"I'm beat." Sai agreed, sitting gracefully down and eagerly drawing something in a small book.

After a day of tireless searching, much ground had been covered. Kabuto hadn't been discovered, but one location in particular seemed promising. The team was going to check it out tomorrow.

For now, you rested. You were impressed that Yamato crafted a beautiful house out of wood to sleep in. Traveling with a wood-user was actually pretty cool.

o-o

o-o-o-o-o-o

o-o

A few days of tireless searching came and went.

"I have a strong lead! A villager reported a strange, foreign man who kept himself shrouded in a hood and had circular glasses." Sai reported, excitement in his tone at the breakthrough.

"Great! Let's go search the area immediately!" Anko smacked Sai's shoulder crudely - the onyx haired shinobi winced.

"Based on the coordinates, it should be this way." Yamato led the group a few kilometers before stopping and looking at Sai.

"Okay, Sai, do your thing. See if you can sense him here."

"No problem." Sai grabbed a scroll from his backpack and spread it open. He formed the tiger seal and concentrated as he knelt down.

"Did you find Kabuto?" Anko impatiently queried.

"Yes."

"Good, don't lose him." Anko pumped her fist.

Just as the mission was finally gaining some traction, Yamato gasped in horror. He looked down at the palm of his right hand, transfixed on the symbol it bore. "No, it can't be!"

"What happened, Yamato-san?" You peered over his shoulder, not quite understanding his terror.

"… He couldn't have… -the entire seal on his own? He can't be at six tails!" Yamato's speech was jagged and cut off as he mumbled to himself.

The wood user sprung up hysterically, staring at his team, "This is a serious emergency! I'm sorry, but I need to return to the village immediately!" Without a moment to lose, he ran off.

"Six tails?" You looked to Anko and Sai for answers.

"I'd heard Naruto's Kyūbi form was unsteady. He must've unleashed it." Anko said simply.

"What could be going on in Konoha that Naruto would do such a thing?" Your ruminations were turning sinister. Did something happen to Konoha? Sasuke mentioned crushing the Leaf, but he couldn't have made a move already, right?

"Nothing good." Sai seemed disturbed as well.

"Leaving a mission isn't ideal, but maybe we should check it out?" You scanned Anko for confirmation.

"I have a bad feeling about this, but one of us needs to stay. You two leave, I'll continue the mission."

"Are you sure, Anko-san?"

Anko's strong smile was reassuring, "Go. I'll track Kabuto."

You and Sai nodded at each other, sprinting off.

It felt wrong to ditch a mission, but you wanted to get back as soon as possible if something was happening to Konoha and possibly to your family. With a knot in your stomach, you and Sai hurried back home. It would take some time, but at least the day was young. If you traveled as fast as you could, you'd make it before sunset.

o-o-o-o-o-o

Yamato was nowhere in sight when you and Sai arrived at your destination. It was evening and the sky was bathed in pinks and oranges.

What you saw when you passed Konoha's gigantic gates blew your mind. There was literally a giant crater where the village used to be…

The buildings, the beautiful plant life, and the bustling village were all gone. The only way you were even able to recognize the place was because of the gates and the Hokage monument in the distance, still standing proudly.

"What the hell happened here?" It was hard to control the volume of your uneven voice.

Sai was morbidly hypnotized by the rubble, deep lines etched into his forehead.

Amongst the destruction, you noticed campfires and tents. You automatically rushed towards them.

A worried Shizune paced with Tonton in front of a closed tent. Seeing a familiar face, you charged towards her.

"Shizune-san, what happened?!" Your eyes bugged out as they roamed the unfamiliar, jagged landscape that was once Konoha. It was too unreal.

"Aiko, you're back? I don't even know where to begin." Shizune fretted, pacing back and forth. "An Akatsuki member called Pein attacked the village and wreaked havoc, completely destroying everything. Naruto saved us all. He even managed to convince the seventh Pein to resurrect those who had died in the scuffle. Everyone is alive, but Tsunade…"

"D-did the Hokage-sama die?!"

"The good news is that she's alive. The bad news is that she's in a coma."

"No way…" You placed your hand upon Shizune's supportively, "Tsunade-sama's a strong woman. I know she'll pull through."

Shizune's eyes became watery, but she hastily jarred her head up and down, "I know." Tonton nuzzled the worried kunoichi until she smiled.

You left Shizune to tend to her own matters and stumbled along blindly – too devastated, amazed, disgusted, and horrified to think clearly. You were glad you hadn't joined Akatsuki, but even gladder to learn that Sasuke hadn't caused this destruction.

Madara, the leader of Akatsuki, was too heartless if this was his will… All these people's homes and lives were taken away from them.

You stumbled through town, searching row after row of tents for your family. Shizune's words were comforting. Even if the village was demolished, everyone was alive – so you didn't have to worry about the safety of your grandparents and Naomi.

Your search was unfruitful. So many people were displaced that it was impossible for you to find your loved ones right now. Since Naomi was a sensor type, she'd probably find you when she got the opportunity. Therefore, you headed in a different direction – towards your parent's gravesite.

Mostly you were curious to know if it still existed. After getting lost a few times and wandering around aimlessly, you found the burial grounds. The area was half charred and windswept, but the gravestones still sat peacefully in their original locations. You came upon your parent's grave and sat against the cool stone, leaning back into it.

As far as you could see was chaos and ruin. You settled on a patch of cushiony grass, getting comfortable.


	31. Chapter 29

"…ke up." There was a light push against your shoulder. "Hey, wake up."

"Hrrrm…?" You let out a long grumble. As soon as your eyes cracked open, you squinted – the sunlight was blinding.

"It took a while to find you since you were sleeping in such a weird place. Get up." The voice lowly prodded.

Weird place? Oh, that's right… You had fallen asleep in front of your parent's grave. Naomi had never shown up to fetch you. Perhaps she was busy tending to your grandparents.

You rubbed your eyes. The sun was shining right behind the one who spoke to you. Blurrily, you could make out onyx hair, fair skin, and dark eyes.

"Sasuke…?" The name unwittingly slipped out of your mouth.

"Hah… it's somewhat troubling that I look like him. Sorry that I'm not who you expected."

Once you realized what you said and who you were talking to, you shot up - blushing.

"Ah, Sai… sorry!" Still not fully awake, you gawkily tried to stand but fell back on your butt. Your brain wasn't functioning yet so you must've seemed odd. "W-what are you doing here?"

"Danzo has requested both of our presences. Before we go, I must warn you. He's now the Rokudaime." Sai kindly offered his hand to help you up.

You grabbed Sai's offered hand. About halfway up, you realized what he'd said and nearly toppled back down, "Danzo's the Rokudaime!?"

It was hard not to scream. Tsunade hadn't been in a coma for long and already Danzo had made his play for Hokage. Now you couldn't escape the villain and Konoha had a ruthless leader. How could the situation get worse?

"Yeah, I know…" Sai merely peered off into the distance blankly.

You shook your head, "Guess we should get going. I can't very well disobey the new Hokage…"

Sai sheepishly nodded at your bitter tone, "It's not favorable, but let's go."

o-o-o-o-o-o

Arriving at the Hokage's tent/makeshift office, you and Sai entered swiftly.

"Greetings, Rokudaime-dono." You politely stated, bereft of all feeling.

"What are your orders?" Sai dutifully questioned.

Both you and Sai knelt before Danzo – your body used to the familiar stance.

Danzo completely ignored Sai's question, his visible eye scrutinizing you vindictively. "There's a face I haven't seen in a while. Did you get a thrill from avoiding me? Since Tsunade-hime's unconscious, you can't wiggle your way out of my grasp anymore."

You took his sarcasm and degradation with a straight face. Being before this man made your blood boil, but there was nothing you could do at the moment. You had to play along and passively accept everything he told you with good grace until Tsunade recovered. "It's a pleasure to see you again, Danzo-sama."

"Pah, no matter." The Rokudaime derided. "Sai, I want you to keep your eye on Naruto. If he even looks at you the wrong way, report to me immediately."

"Yes, sir." Sai paused momentarily, before hesitantly saying, "May… May I ask one question?"

"Yes?"

"What… do you plan to do with Naruto?"

Danzo was tickled as he bitingly stated, "You needn't worry. Right now, Naruto's the village hero. Everyone out there trusts him completely… much more than they do me. If I moved against him, the masses would lose even more faith in my rule. Since the Jōnin leadership hasn't approved me, my position is tenuous. Nonetheless, Naruto is still a jinchūriki. It's my duty as Hokage to keep him under careful observation. Unlike Tsunade, I won't take that duty lightly."

"…Understood." Sai seemed the slightest bit relieved, yet he masterfully masked it.

"And you, Aiko. I am requesting your presence on an excursion. You'll be one of the two bodyguards that will accompany me. There's to be an emergency meeting of the five Kage."

It was unsettling to hear Danzo call you by your real name and not by 'Mizu'. But since your real name had already been revealed to many people, it was unnecessary for Danzo to refer to you by your old codename. "Respectfully, why would you chose me for such a trusted, honorable position? Surely, there are others more qualified that are available."

"While that is certainly the case," Danzo didn't miss the opportunity to insult you, "I learned what Orochimaru had you doing under his tutelage. You are to buff me with your kekkei-genkai should I require it."

You curtly nodded, displeased. If you had to buff Danzo, that meant that you had to imprint him with your sigil and that he'd become the third and final person you could buff with Shinajii in your entire lifetime…

His orders made sense, though. If the rumors were correct and he really did have a Sharingan eye under those bandages, then he would have much to gain from Shinajii.

Despite being utterly loyal to Danzo, Root had a few upper-tiered members that liked to gossip. As long as they didn't mention Danzo's name directly and indirectly communicated, their trap seals didn't bother them. Plus, they never gossiped to anyone outside of Root so Danzo looked the other way. That being the case, it was highly probable that Danzo _did_ somehow acquire the Sharingan.

"If that's what you wish, I shall accompany you."

"I'll summon you when we're to set off. Be ready to leave at a moment's notice. Dismissed." Danzo struck his cane against the floor with a resounding thwack.

You and Sai stood up promptly and filed out.

When you were a good distance away from Danzo's tent, you sighed, "That was unpleasant… and now I have to travel with him."

"The meeting shouldn't take too long." Sai tried to cheer you up.

"You're right. Busy Kage wouldn't dawdle. Where are you headed?"

You and Sai walked along the ruins of Konoha idly, heading towards the outskirts of town where greenery still flourished.

"Nowhere in particular. I should meet up with my teammates since Danzo wants me to keep an eye on Naruto."

"So that means you're on Team 7? Earlier you said Sakura-san was your teammate too."

"Yes, I've been on Team 7 for a while now."

"You're replacing Sasuke, huh?"

"I was meant as his replacement, yes. I think I fit in better than before. I used to make Sakura and Naruto angry all the time." Sai seemed the slightest bit proud of his achievement.

You giggled, "Really? What did you do that made them so angry?"

Sai dolefully grimaced, "Nothing much, I only spoke my mind…"

"About what?"

"About Sasuke. I didn't understand their bonds to him back then, so I might have been a bit… insensitive."

At that, you burst out laughing, "Insensitive? You? Never."

Sai broke out into a smile, "My thoughts exactly."

"It's good that you get along with them now, though. It's important to make friends when you can."

"I wholeheartedly agree. It's an… interesting process."

"Aiko!" You heard your name faintly in the distance. It was drowned out by the din of construction and chattering, but it sounded excited.

A familiar woman jogged towards you, gracefully dancing through the occasional group of people in her way.

"Naomi!" You grinned and waved goodbye to Sai, running to meet your sister partway.

"Look at you in that new headband! It looks good." Naomi grinned, eyeing the hitai-ate that hung loosely around your neck.

You grasped at the new adornment. The black cloth felt soft and the steel cool. It hung around your neck mainly to hide the cursed seal you still bore. "Yamato-san gave it to me before we left on our mission, but forget about that! I'm so glad you're okay! I was worried since you didn't find me last night!"

"I was on a mission too. I came back this morning and barely checked up on grandma and grandpa."

"You were on a mission!? That's great!" You hugged her happily. "How are they? Where are they?"

"They're managing. Grandma's all upset that her fancy, imported porcelain tea set broke, but that's the worst of it. They've settled down about 3 km northwest of here."

"Thanks, I'll check up on them."

"Sounds good. I need to report to our new, _esteemed_ Hokage." Naomi had to resist the urge to roll her aquamarine eyes. "I'll see you later."

You parted and thanks to Naomi's directions, you quickly found your grandparents. Just as quickly, you were put to work – helping to construct a new house to replace the one they'd lost.

o-o-o-o-o-o

"I ache… all over." You groaned – feet dragging heavily against the stony ground. "Those townsfolk are merciless. They worked me extra hard because I'm a shinobi and I could 'handle it'." You complained to no one in particular.

Right now you had the rest of the day off to recuperate, so you thought you'd go visit a nearby lake. It was better to go off into the forest rather than stay in town and watch people toil away. The sun hung low in the sky. It was evening, but there were still a few hours of daylight left.

Just as you brushed aside a thick tangle of plants, you heard voices. You halted and listened carefully.

"He's planning to kill Sasuke!" a woman screeched.

"R-really? I haven't heard anything about that…" This voice was lower and monotone.

Peeking out of the bushes, you realized you were spying on Naruto, Sakura, and Sai. What's more, they weren't alone.

"Tell me everything you know about Sasuke! Since he seems to be a pal of yours!" An aggravated, brash kunoichi with spiky red hair threatened Sakura at sword point. By her side was a man with silvery white hair. In his mouth was a… lollipop? Either way, you noted they were both Kumogakure shinobi. They were a long way from home.

Immediately, you unsheathed your swords and bided your time – waiting for the opportunity to strike. Sai reached for his tantō while Naruto deflected the blade pointed at Sakura. You made your move when both the female and male were busy with Naruto.

"Don't kill him!" The male Kumo nin shouted.

"I know!" The red headed kunoichi spat.

You were going in for a deadly strike, but you switched your tactics when you heard your opponent's sentiments. If they weren't aiming to kill, you weren't either. True to their words, there was no bloodlust in the air, only frustration.

Dashing in swiftly, you crossed your blades into an 'x' formation and slashed at the fiery kunoichi. The white haired Kumo nin somersaulted over his female companion's back and tried to land a physical hit on you. You blocked with the flat of your blades and roughly threw him off. Sakura wasn't so lucky. She tried to land a punch, but came in too slow and got kicked when the male shinobi rebounded and attacked.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto immediately dove for his pink haired teammate. You and Sai followed him. The enemy distanced themselves from your group.

"Who the hell are you people!?" The blonde growled.

"They're Kumogakure shinobi." Sakura calmly analyzed before addressing the foreign nin, "What are you doing here?"

"We're here for info about that Sasuke guy! The one you were talking about!" The male Kumo nin yelled, adrenaline still pumping in his veins from the skirmish.

You knew at once what was going on. These guys were from Kumogakure and the last mission you went on with Sasuke was about gaining information on the Hachibi. It didn't take a genius to put two and two together. Sasuke had gone after the Hachibi like Madara asked him to. He must have succeeded in capturing the eight tails if Kumo shinobi were visiting Konoha angrily.

"No matter the circumstances, that doesn't mean you can go around starting fights. Do you all lack proper human courtesy?" You venomously sneered. You immediately realized that you were irritated. Sasuke should be the one that you took your anger out on – for causing such strife – but since you couldn't get mad at him, you took it out on the two foreign ninja.

"Don't act all stuck up! If someone you cared about got attacked, you'd do the same!" The red headed kunoichi sneered right back at you.

"What does Sasuke even have to do with Kumogakure!?" Sakura demanded.

The female Kumo nin became huffy, "A lot! Uchiha Sasuke, formerly from Konoha, attacked our village!"

Predictably Naruto, Sakura, and Sai were stunned into silence. More so Naruto and Sakura, of course.

'That crazy Uchiha…' You mentally chided.

"Konoha needs to manage their missing nin better! That asshole Uchiha Sasuke kidnapped our teacher! We don't even know if Killer Bee's alive or what!" The red headed kunoichi snapped.

"B-but… no… way. Why-why would Sasuke-kun do that?" Sakura was visibly rattled. She looked at the Kumo nin and then at you, as if trying to get a confirmation that what they claimed was false.

However, you weren't going to confirm or deny anything. You didn't want to give any foreign nin information that you were traveling with Sasuke recently – that definitely wouldn't be to your favor given the state they were in.

"Like we have any idea what Akatsuki's trying to accomplish!" The white haired shinobi crossed his arms defiantly.

"Akatsuki? Then… what Aiko-chan said was true." Naruto shook his head, as if he still didn't quite believe the situation.

"I couldn't accept it then… and I still can't! It has to be a lie." Sakura looked at Naruto, and then made eye contact with you. She was as white as a sheet and she shook ever so slightly.

"Oh, so someone does know something? The brunette chick." Suddenly the Kumo kunoichi's chocolate orbs blazed, "Hey! Are you the one?!"

You tilted your head, confused, "What are you talking about?"

"We got a tip earlier." The male Kumo nin stepped in, "Uchiha Sasuke completely destroyed a major human trafficker's base of operations. He was reportedly looking for a kunoichi with brown hair who wielded dual swords and had water based ninjutsu. This kunoichi was reported to be affiliated with Konoha. Is your ninjutsu water based?"

Two glaring pairs of eyes scrutinized you and your dual blades.

You scoffed, "Why would I answer something like that? Besides, there are others in Konoha who match that description." Your words were giant lies. The only other nin in Konoha who might match that description was your sister…

Naruto stared at you uncertainly, whereas Sakura was frozen with a mixture of malice and disbelief. Sai remained quiet, though he seemed ready to defend you at a moment's notice and the thought of him doing so was touching.

"You people let one of your traitors run free and because of that, the Raikage sent us here to deal with your mess! The Hokage's given us permission to take Sasuke out! You'd better help us if you're loyal Konoha shinobi!" That last part was directed specifically towards you - the male Kumo nin passionately captured your gaze.

You looked down stubbornly, breaking eye contact.

"Revenge will be ours!"

"Uchiha's dead meat!"

The Kumo nin malevolently chorused.

Even if the Hachibi was their teacher, you refused to say anything further. Despite the ill deeds Sasuke committed, you couldn't handle that these two kept saying that they wanted to kill him. The thought of Sasuke dead… disturbed you way more than you had ever fathomed. You could feel negative, hateful emotions swirling in your chest – although you tried to reign them in.

Naruto remained aghast – so much so that he was quiet for way longer than was characteristic of him. Hearing of Sasuke's criminal life was overwhelming. He hadn't seen it and wasn't a part of it like you had been.

The female Kumo nin unsheathed her sword once more, but instead of holding Sakura at sword point, she aimed her weapon at you. "Tell us everything you know about that bastard boyfriend of yours! I want information on the ninjutsu he uses and any special abilities. I need any info you've got on Akatsuki. I also wanna know about his allies and what they're up to."

You instinctually unsheathed your blades – at the ready. "I don't like how you use violence and intimidation to seek answers." You harshly uttered, flexing your grip on your blades.

"And _I_ don't like how you're a secretive bitch who's withholding information!"

You almost lost your cool. You leered at the red head, daring her to attack.

Before the foreign kunoichi could move a muscle, Sakura howled, "I can't accept it! It's a lie! All a lie! Sasuke hasn't joined Akatsuki!"

The foreign kunoichi's attention shifted, "You're starting to piss me off too, you little, pink bitch! Why do you care about Sasuke so damn much anyways!?"

"I…" Sakura couldn't take it anymore. Sobs racked her petite frame.

Worried, Naruto half reached out to her, but stopped himself. Sadness plaguing his features, he asked, "You both are positive about all of this?"

"Yeah, 100%!" The Kumo kunoichi exclaimed, "Our scouts confirmed the Uchiha crest and his face matched our files."

This only caused Sakura to cry louder. Distraught, she sank to her knees.

"Will you shut up? I'm the one who should be crying here! Your crocodile tears won't bring back the great Killer Bee or Yugito-sama! If you've got the energy to cry, use it to tell us about Sasuke!"

"Stop harassing her." You blocked Sakura from the insensitive red head. It's not like you didn't understand the foreign kunoichi's feelings, but she was definitely annoying.

"Hold on you two." Sai cut in, addressing the exasperated Kumo nin.

"What!?"

"If you've been given permission to eliminate Sasuke, the village should already have given you whatever info we have. There's no need to be so confrontational."

"Sai's right. Asking us for more info is redundant. Everything we know is reported to the Hokage who stores the information." Your words were once again lies. You knew moves Sasuke had obtained that Konoha would never know about. Nonetheless, you couldn't bring yourself to wholeheartedly help the two, distraught Kumo nin.

"How the hell can you say that? Do you really expect us to stand around waiting!? Our master's missing and we don't know anything!" The male Kumo nin frowned.

"It's not redundant if we find out anything extra by chance. And oh, don't worry! Our captain's collecting all the information Konoha knows as we speak!" The foreign kunoichi snootily jeered. "You have no idea what we're going through!"

You peered down somberly. Death was always painful and love for the person gone makes it even harder to endure. You knew how they felt, but still…

"Was your master a Jinchūriki?" Naruto finally roused from his quiet state.

"How'd you know-!?"

"Because I'm a Jinchūriki. The Akatsuki's after all of us so this is my problem too. They capture hosts alive. There could still be time to save your master."

"What-!?"

"Really!?

The Kumo nin's voices were, for the first time, hopeful.

"You need to worry about your teacher first and Sasuke later!" Naruto concluded triumphantly.

"You're serious? You're not pulling our leg or yanking our chain or anything?" The male was incredulous, but he grew excited.

"What'd I tell ya? There's no way he'd die on us like that!" The female nin grinned, jabbing at her companion playfully.

"Look, I'll help you guys save your teacher. You can have all our info on Akatsuki."

"At least you know what's up, blondie! Let's roll! You can fill us in on Sasuke on the way!" The Kumo nin were ready to run off with the compliant orange clad shinobi.

"Naruto!" Sakura gasped. She looked as if she was ready to pull him away and keep him to herself.

"...Leave it to me, Sakura-chan." The blonde said gently. His expression was so full of warmth and care that you could tell instantly he had feelings for his teammate – whether they were reciprocated or not…

The female Kumo nin was ready abduct Naruto impatiently, but instead she asked, "What's your name?"

"Uzumaki Naruto." He stated confidently.

"Then follow us. The rest of you guys are useless…" You were especially glared at by the red head.

"You're really going to go?" Sakura's voice was weak and trembling. She was still on the floor, unable to move.

"I'll settle this no matter what." Naruto promised. There was something about his demeanor that was so sincere it was hard to mistrust him. Naruto himself was nervous, be he smiled widely for Sakura's sake.

Watching the whiskered blonde, you noticed the stark different between him and Sasuke. No matter what, Naruto wanted to make his loved ones and friends happy. Enough so to sacrifice his own happiness and even himself…

At one time, Sasuke had been similar. At the chūnin exams he was ready to die for his partners, but now he had changed… You couldn't imagine him willingly putting his life on the line for anyone but himself.

Even if you'd shared a kiss with the Uchiha, would he be so noble as to protect you like Naruto protected his companions? Your gloomy inquiries didn't have any definite answers, so you banished them away.

The eager Kumo nin were already walking away, expecting Naruto to follow them. You felt guilty watching the blonde obediently pursuing them when you were withholding the most information.


	32. Chapter 30

Leaves rustled gently.

"So, you had the same idea…"

You nearly jumped as a voice caught you off guard. It was directly behind you.

"Sai! Don't scare me like that. You'll make me give us away." You harshly whispered, "Yeah, of course I followed him… I couldn't let him go alone."

Sai simply shrugged with a small smile. "I thought the same thing."

From behind a large tree, you and Sai watched as the Kumogakure ninja led Naruto nearby a humble shack.

"This is good enough, isn't it?" The male Kumo nin halted.

"It's fine." The female shrugged. She sharply turned to Naruto, "Tell us about Sasuke."

She pinned Naruto, who didn't fight back whatsoever, against the wooden shack with her forearm. It got you a little irritated that she was being so rude, but you held back and stayed in place with Sai.

"Tell us everything you know. Everything about him." The Kumo kunoichi prodded.

Naruto was silent – his crystal blue orbs faraway.

"What's the matter? Come on, tell us!"

"I can't do it… I can't betray him." Naruto finally muttered.

"You've gotta be kidding! You bastard! How can you say that now!?"

Naruto was quiet and somewhat ashamed at his unwillingness to give information to those that he promised to help.

The female Kumo ninja tightened her grasp on Naruto, pushing into his neck brutally. You stirred, not liking where this was going. Naruto was so loyal and kind to the moody Uchiha that he was torn… He put up with all of this abuse for the sake of his friend…

"What's going on!? Say something!"

"...I know it's selfish, but I can't sell him out." Naruto wheezed, short on breath.

"Bastard!" The red headed kunoichi pushed further into his neck.

Naruto gasped out, "I understand you wanting revenge! But if you let hatred have control and kill Sasuke, my friends might not let that go! They'll get their own revenge and it'll just keep going! Friends we're supposed to protect will end up killing each other!"

You shifted uncomfortably. Naruto was right that if these two managed to kill Sasuke, you'd be heartbroken… Was it enough to actually cause you to seek revenge? You weren't sure, but a lot of hatred would arise. The same as their hatred.

"Your _friend's_ the one who started all this! I don't care about anyone or anything else! I'm gonna kill him!" The aggressive female snarled.

"So… what should we do with our hatred? How are you going to make it up to us!?" The male Kumo shinobi's face was flat and unamused.

Naruto's eyebrows furrowed, deep in thought, "…Hit me. As much as you want. That's all I can-"

*crack*

A resounding, nasty thwack echoed amongst the trees. Naruto received a punishing blow to his right cheek.

"Gah!" Naruto grunted half from surprise and half from pain.

"That's a little too convenient! You think that'll really make us feel better!? Well, let's give it a try, then!"

"Oof!" Naruto gutturally groaned as the red head hammered him with debilitating punches.

You winced. This time you couldn't stay away. You leapt in front of Naruto in a protective stance and got smacked into the blonde – leaning against him unsteadily. Jeez, that Kumo kunoichi was insanely strong…

"Aiko-chan! What are you doing!? Don't do something like that for me!" Naruto grasped your shoulders and shook you slightly, as if the action would literally shake some sense into you.

"I can't help it! I can't watch you get hurt for being a good friend!" You looked up into Naruto's watery, conflicted eyes.

"Damn, I didn't mean to hit you!" The female pulled her fist back and took a step away. "She came outta nowhere, right, Omoi?"

"Karui, you damn idiot!" Omoi face palmed. Dragging more of Konoha's ninja into this mess wasn't wise and he knew it. But the Kumo nin weren't entirely at fault here. If anything, they were the victims.

"Please, get out of here, Aiko-chan." Naruto's features were steely with resolve.

"No, I can't. You're being so sincere and trying to help everybody – Sakura, Sasuke, and even these two shinobi you don't even know. At the very least, I should own up to my mistakes."

"What are you talking about?" Karui demanded.

You unflinchingly stared straight at the Kumo nin, "'Thrashing Naruto will solve nothing. He's a good person to be acting as a martyr for Sasuke's actions and I'm sure he's serious about wanting to help you find Killer Bee, but he doesn't have the up-to-date information you want. I do. I was recently traveling with Sasuke until he joined Akatsuki. Though, I should make it clear that I don't know anything about your teacher…"

"Then… you'll tell us what we want to know about the guy?" Omoi eyes narrowed into slits.

"I'm sorry, I can't rat Sasuke out either." You grimaced.

"Then why even show your face!?" Omoi raised his voice menacingly.

"Because, I can't stand to see Naruto get hurt when his intentions are to help you find Killer Bee! He doesn't know anything Konoha doesn't know, so hurting him is pointless!" You raised your voice to match Omoi's.

"If more of you keep coming, I'll keep punching. This rage just won't go away!" Karui's fist brazenly flew towards you. She had a lot of nerve attacking you like that…

You were about to block when a gentle, but forceful pressure was applied to your shoulders. Stumbling back, you ungainly fell onto your butt.

*whack*

Dull thudding and low, reverberating grunts filled your ears.

"Guh!" Naruto was towering above you, receiving multiple, severe attacks that jarred his entire body.

"N-Naruto!?" Sorrow bubbled in your chest. "Why do you insist on putting your neck on the line for Sasuke!? If anything, I'm the one who messed up! I should've tried harder when I was with him to change his ways! I should've been more vocal!"

By this point Naruto was bruised and bloody, but still, he let out a weak laugh, "Hahah… Aiko-chan, you're a good person. I can tell. You shouldn't worry. You did all you could. I know Sasuke. If that guy made up his mind, nothing could stop him but fists – my fists. Don't say that you didn't try hard enough. If that's true then me, Sakura-chan, and Kakashi-sensei didn't try hard enough either – and that's a lie." Naruto's body shuddered with another devastating punch. His vision blanked out for a second.

"Goddamit, stop punching him!" You roared. Tears brimmed in your eyes due to Naruto's gentle words. You knew you couldn't blame yourself, but directly seeing the victims of Sasuke's blatant disregard for criminal activity and lives drove you over the edge. It made the reality that he was cooperating with Akatsuki glaringly real, and your heart ached for him. It was hard not to think that you should've tried harder to steer the Uchiha away from such a dangerous organization. But if all you did was regret, nothing would ever get done.

Both Naruto and Karui were gasping for breath. The red head was running out of vigor, where as her white haired companion was contemplatively silent.

"I'm telling you, no amount of hitting you will make me feel better! I'll keep this up until someone tells me about Sasuke!" Karui raised her fist again.

You tensed, ready to spring to Naruto's aid and finally put a stop to this madness. In the end, your interference wasn't necessary. Sai sprang out from the trees and skillfully caught Karui's fist. You had almost forgotten that Sai was there…

Karui was visibly shocked, but she shook it off quickly. "Don't interfere. This is what he wants."

"You're crazy if you think this method will have any effect! Naruto won't sell out someone he's been chasing for years! You'll just tire yourself out before he gives in!" Once again, you tried to reason with the kunoichi.

Naruto was the one that responded, "That's right, but until they're satisfied… I must do this, Aiko-chan." Naruto panted before adding in, "Sai… Stay out of this."

"Naruto. There's no need for you to get beat up for Sasuke's sake." Sai's tone was calm, though his expression was dark.

"…Shut up. It's… my decision." The blonde huffed.

"Sasuke has done nothing but hurt you. If it were me…" Sai never got to finish his sentence since Karui impatiently interjected.

"Fine, if you're gonna interfere, I'll just hit you, too!" Karui's fist soared towards Sai.

You sprung up to aid your companion, but stopped short when you realized Omoi had already beaten you to the punch – literally. "Give it a rest, Karui! Beating them up won't get us anywhere. You know that, don't you!?"

Karui, whom was at first bewildered, became huffy.

"Hmph!" She yanked her fist away and cradled it to her chest. "Naruto promised he'd help us find Killer Bee. What, you're not doubting him? That's not like you!"

You were too caught up keeping an eye on the pair that you didn't notice Naruto topple over. Sai easily supported him. "Naruto…" The onyx haired shinobi grumbled worriedly.

"Even after all that, he wouldn't sell out his friend. He may be the enemy, but I like him. A man shouldn't be hasty with his words." Omoi sent Naruto a curt nod that displayed his respect, "No matter what you do, he's not gonna sell out Sasuke. He's not the type to go back on what he says."

"Omoi, Karui, have you found out anything?" A stern, but pleasant voice rang out.

"Oh! Captain Samui." Omoi automatically straightened up.

A beautiful, calm woman appeared. She had blonde hair styled in an asymmetrical bob. Her sapphire orbs sparked with severity as they landed on Karui. "You're not causing trouble, are you?"

Karui blanched and looked away guiltily.

Omoi eagerly cut in, "More importantly, we found out Killer Bee might still be alive! We've gotta rescue him! First, we've gotta find out where Akatsuki's hideout is!"

"Then what? What can we do against people who were able to capture Killer Bee?" Samui challenged, "…What are we supposed to do, search their hideouts one by one? We don't want a repeat of what happened with Yugito. First, we have to find out more information! We'll take our info to the Raikage directly! There's too much to sort through ourselves."

Samui immediately put Karui and Omoi in line, her rationalization clear and precise. She definitely was their captain, that was for sure.

"T-take me… with… you. I.. want to help your host out." Naruto's speech came out in broken pieces, but even so, he was determined to do all he could.

Sai openly gawked at him with disbelief, "Naruto!"

"Besides… I want to talk… to the Raikage…" Naruto stared at the Kumo nin expectantly.

The blonde was crazy, but you understood his feelings. He must've wanted to get the notoriously hard-headed Raikage to rescind his request to kill Sasuke. Killer Bee was known to be the Raikage's brother and if Naruto did a favor for him and returned his brother alive, the Raikage might not care to kill Sasuke anymore. Naruto's plan did make logical sense.

"Talk to Raikage-sama? You've gotta be kidding me!" Karui ominously took a step closer, shaking her fist.

"Karui…" Samui quieted the fiery woman, and then turned towards Naruto gracefully, "We don't know anything about you. I can't let you meet the Raikage now when he won't have a full guard."

Naruto stared at the Kumo nin - his right eye swollen, blood running down in thick rivulets from his forehead and the sides of his mouth.

Samui shook off his gaze, "Come on, Karui, Omoi, let's go! We have permission to access all their info on Sasuke and Akatsuki. It'll take time to copy everything, so I'll need your help."

In a flash, the Kumogakure shinobi were gone.

"Sai…" Naruto immediately grunted.

"What?"

"Take me… to Kakashi and Yamato."

"Why? What's wrong, Naruto-san?" It was difficult not to be curious of Naruto's next actions.

"I'm gonna see the Raikage. No matter what." Despite his body giving up on him, Naruto's will was certainly in tact.

Sai gently helped his friend up, the blonde groaning in pain.

Naruto was completely ignoring Samui's refusal to see the Raikage and was going to force a meeting with the guy anyways.

'Jeez, how reckless.' Your eyebrows furrowed with worry. "Here, Naruto-san. I'll heal you on the way."

"You can do that, Aiko-chan…? Wow…thanks…" He mustered a genuine smile while you quickly got to work.

As Sai gingerly propped up Naruto and walked slowly, you activated Shinajii and covered Naruto's whole body in water.

"Indiscriminant flourish." You muttered. Naruto's body glowed sky blue before you recalled your waters.

The whiskered blonde immediately perked up with a burst of energy. "T-that felt great! What did you do?"

"I gave you a tiny bit of my chakra and I did a general, quick healing of major open cuts and bruises." You smiled at his newfound pep.

"That's amazing! Can Sakura-chan do that too?" Naruto pondered.

You shrugged, "I'm not sure. I made this technique for use on the battlefield. As far as I know, I'm the only one who can heal rapidly because of my kekkei-genkai. Well, me and my friend Karin. Karin's a special case though, she has a unique ability too."

"It's certainly useful." Sai nodded with approval. He didn't even have to support Naruto anymore.

"I'm not going to stop there, though. You still need more work done." You moved in close to Naruto and resumed your healing. His face was swollen - his sight impaired by enflamed flesh. You hovered over his right eye and began there.

As the three of you advanced at a steady pace, a quiet descended. The only noise came from flowing chakra, leaves rustling, and careless footsteps.

Your mind naturally floated to Sasuke whom was the cause of the entire confrontation and the cause of Naruto's current state. Actually, Sasuke was the cause of everything Naruto did, wasn't he? After living in Konoha again for a few weeks and talking to everybody, you learned just how much the aloof Uchiha had impacted his friend. The main reason Naruto trained so hard was not only to become Hokage, but was because he aimed to have enough power to bring his friend back home. And even now, Naruto was taking a risk and was motivated to meet the infamously obstinate and battle loving Raikage to try to convince him that he shouldn't hunt Sasuke.

"Naruto-san… how do you even intend to bring Sasuke back to Konoha? I want him to return and leave his revenge filled life too, but… it seems kind of impossible." You blurted out the words before you even thought to say them.

Sasuke was so difficult to talk to. Once he made up his mind, he stuck to his convictions and beliefs. Naruto had mentioned something about bringing Sasuke back with his fists… If that was the case, did he mean to bring Sasuke back by force?

…To be honest, that seemed like the only thing that could work, but would it last? Would Sasuke stay?

"Hah, don't give up so easily! It's not impossible, he just needs to be coerced." Naruto flexed his fingers dexterously, a lax grin forming.

"Coerced with your fists? I've gotta admit, it's difficult to use words to reason with him. With me, he would redirect conversations or answer vaguely…"

"Yeah, I'll use these hands to fight him. It's the only way to get through to that stubborn guy." Naruto raised his hands and wiggled his fingers playfully. He wheezed, his chest rumbling with light laughter.

"Take is easy, don't strain yourself. I'll heal as much as I can." You found yourself smiling, getting swept up in Naruto's good mood.

"Sure, sure." Naruto shook off your warning heedlessly.

Your vision dropped to the floor, your smile fading, "But… will that really work?"

It was hard to hide the sadness that crept up on you. For some reason, before Naruto who was so sincere, your true feelings were pulled out and displayed in front of him. It was like he had a mysterious power…

Naruto turned to the side, gazing at you. His sparkling, but serious crystal blue eyes locked with yours intently. He curled a soothing hand around yours.

"It will, Aiko-chan. Leave it to me." He murmured softly, one side of his lips pulling up into a tiny half-smile. His aura was as uplifting as a ray of sunshine.

Your heart suddenly jolted and throbbed. 'Rely on me' is what he was telling you. And when he says it with such candor and innocence, you can't help but believe him. Unwillingly, a blush arose. Sai halted as he stared at the two of you curiously.

"I'll trust you, Naruto-san… I mean, Naruto-kun. I'll do more than leave it to you. Ask me if you ever need help, okay?" You smiled bashfully and slowly removed your hand from his grip. After reforming a pocket of water between your palms, you continued to heal the blonde. His face actually looked normal now so you moved to work on his torso.

"Okay! I'll come to Aiko-chan if I need help, dattebayo!" Naruto beamed while Sai commenced walking – catching up to you and the light hearted jinchūriki.

You suddenly felt giddy and giggled, "You know, Naruto-kun, if my heart didn't already belong to someone else… I think I'd totally start to fall for you."

Naruto's eyes widened dramatically, a rosy blush spreading across his cheeks. He suddenly became self conscious and stepped away to the side. "No way, someone as pretty as Aiko-chan?"

You turned a bit pink, "It's not surprising. You're… charming yourself, but thanks for the compliment…"

Naruto looked away in embarrassment, scratching the back of his head sheepishly.

Sai suddenly appeared between you and the blonde, "Oh, I think I read about this. Is this flirting?"

"Ehh!?" Naruto shook his head, "I mean, is it?"

"Haha, no way. Like I said, my heart belongs to another." You affirmed firmly.

Sai brought his hand up to his chin speculatively, "I see. Well, that almost fell under the category of flirting."

"I guess…" You returned to healing Naruto's arms now - his torso mostly cleared up of any grievous bruising and welts.

"I hope Sasuke will make you happy then, Aiko-chan. He's given Sakura-chan nothing but grief even when he was in Konoha." Naruto stated earnestly.

"S-sasuke? I don't like- I mean, who said I liked him?!" Now it was your turn to look away in embarrassment. Naruto and Sai were entertained by your reaction.

"It was clear to me if that's the first name you say in the morning." Sai smiled as if he'd learned a hidden secret.

"I was tired, you were blurry, and I made a mistake…" You grumbled with frown.

Naruto chuckled at your poutiness, "Even I can tell if you're being so defensive."

"Hmph!" You snorted, "Do you want me to keep healing you, Naruto-kun?"

You hovered your water away and he groaned, flailing around comically. You and Sai bursted with laughter.

"Don't be stingy!" The blonde complained. Eventually, you brought your water back to his skin and he sighed out in relief.

Before you knew it, you'd arrived at your destination – or at least Sai and Naruto had. You waved bye to the two, Naruto sufficiently healed enough that he was able to freely move.

Not a moment later, a masked Root agent appeared before you.

"It's time to leave?" You asked.

The Root agent nodded, "Danzo expects you to meet him at the gates immediately."

"Alright, I'll be on my way."

The masked Root member disappeared. Already prepared, you headed off glumly, but ready to follow Danzo's orders and travel with the grim, new Hokage. At least you'd get to be part of a historic meeting. The five Kage gathering in one place was a rare event, after all.

'Tsunade-sama, wake up soon, please!' You mentally wished for her wellness as you sprinted towards the entrance gates.


	33. Chapter 31

The sun lazily descended. The sound of chirping birds waned as they settled in to nest for the night. Cicadas buzzed on, their song unending. You appeared from an animal path to see Danzo and Fū arriving at Konoha's entrance gates.

"There you are. Hurry now, we need to set off." Danzo strictly ordered, walking ahead of you and the other Root agent by his side.

Danzo himself had said that he was only allowed to bring two bodyguards to the Kage meeting, however, there was another Root operative approaching the gate. Perhaps Danzo had assigned a third agent to accompany the group?

As if answering your thoughts, Danzo spoke once more. "Aiko, you and Fū are to accompany me publically. Torune will travel with us openly until we reach the Land of Iron's border. From there, he'll follow in secret and remain waiting for us outside the meeting grounds."

"Is there something worrying you? Is that why you need an extra guard?"

"No, I simply wanted to bring my best two agents. Just because an extra's going along, I didn't see the need not to bring my strongest." Danzo quipped.

You scowled internally at the fact that he'd referred to you as an 'extra', but made an effort to keep your face emotionless as Root tasks required. Danzo, for some reason, thought it necessary to make you feel weak and like you weren't worthy to be the Hokage's bodyguard. However, if that were really true and you weren't useful, he wouldn't have bothered assigning you this mission. If anything, you were probably just annoying him by being too chatty and asking questions.

"Understood, I won't breathe a word of Torune's presence."

Danzo snorted, "As expected."

You shut yourself up and simply followed - the other two Root operatives walking obediently behind Danzo.

Inaudibly huffing, you crossed your arms. This was going to be a long, boring, and quiet trip… you could already tell. Plus, it didn't even make sense to set out in the evening. In a few hours, you would have to rest for the night.

o-o-o-o-o-o

Tree branches rustled. The wind howled as a faint presence of chakra and murderous intent tried to remain hidden.

"Danzo…" Torune mumbled.

"Right." Danzo nodded, morbidly pleased. "It's been a long time since I've been in battle. It'll be good to get some exercise and try something new out. Don't make a move Fū, Torune. Aiko, I want your Shinajii enhancement now. I'll take care of them."

Danzo swiftly loosened the bandages around his head, unearthing a Sharingan eye.

"At once." Activating Shinajii, you first had to imprint Danzo with a sigil marking him as a Mizushima's partner.

You haphazardly created a sigil on one of this legs and then commenced in kneading a thin thread of chakra. It was so fine that it was invisible to the naked eye. You connected the thread to Danzo's body by lassoing it around his leg - where you had placed your sigil. Immediately, you pumped synergistic chakra directly into his body.

It was always a challenge to merge with someone else's chakra perfectly, but you were able to manage the feat on the spot. Accommodating Danzo's chakra signature, you changed your own to sync with him flawlessly.

After a few hand seals, Danzo sharply sucked in his breath. He predicted the approaching enemy's movements with his Sharingan. He swirled in place, harshly blowing out gusts of slicing air natured chakra.

There might have been more, but you could only see eight foes. They each cried out in anguish. Danzo's piercing air currents sliced cleanly through their flak jackets. Blood gushed from deep lacerations as wind mercilessly collided with unfortunate bodies. Multiple shinobi fell limp to the ground, skidding wildly against tough earth.

Brandishing a katana, Danzo appeared before a groaning man. With a sick crunch, he coarsely slid his blade straight through the shinobi's skull.

But there were other enemies still in the forest. Sensing another impending attack, Danzo swiftly grabbed a corpse to block a wave of projectiles slung at him. Previously, only eight nin had directly attacked, but now you could sense about seventeen enemies. Danzo didn't hesitate in dispatching them. Their movements couldn't be hidden from his Sharingan even if they used the forest to disguise themselves.

Standing amongst a field littered with corpses, you deactivated Shinajii since Danzo's battle had come to an end.

"Hrmm…" The old Hokage gravelly muttered, "That was good, better than I expected. Well done, Aiko. I was right to bring you along. My Sharingan was remarkably enhanced, almost as if it was clearer and more concise. I swear I could even see further."

Danzo went silent, gazing at the dead bodies as if admiring his craftsmanship.

"They were remnants of the Hanya assassins from the Land of Wood that we eliminated." Fū trotted up to a corpse, analyzing an old, dented hitai-ate that they had donned.

Torune shook his head slowly, "That's how it always is. They're always looking for an opportunity like this. Coming out in the open is going to be a pain."

"The ninja world is an ascetic world. I was glad that my name wasn't well known, but controlling both the public world and the shadows will strengthen the village and the country. I will make sure this conference goes well and they accept me as Hokage. The jōnin will have no choice but to accept me as well. My time has finally come." Danzo stated egotistically. Only his Sharingan eye was open. It glittered forebodingly.

Grimacing to yourself, you could only think about how much you disagreed with Danzo controlling both the public village matters and the shadows. He'd be a dictator who didn't listen to anybody and did what he thought was 'right' no matter how brutal. Nevertheless, you remained quiet and simply followed when Danzo continued to travel on. Now was not the time to voice complaints or oppose him.

o-o

o-o-o-o-o-o

o-o

Fluffy clusters of snow pattered against the ice covered floor.

The Land of Iron was drawing nearer. Snowflakes stuck to your hair. The frosty substance nipped at your cheeks, nose, and hands. Chilled, but happy that you had prepared for this moment, you pulled out a black, fur-lined coat. The same one Sasuke had bought for you when you were in Taka. Wearing it foolishly reminded you of him and somehow made you feel closer to him… closer to his warmth…

You snuggled the fleece. 'I wonder how that insane Uchiha is doing anyways…'

A raspy fluttering caught your attention. A painterly white and black bird soared towards your group.

"Looks like a message from Sai." Torune observed.

Danzo unfurled a blank scroll. Sai's bird collided into the parchment, forming a web of inky words. The Hokage paused and reviewed the message.

"What's it say?" Torune curiously moved closer. For one of Danzo's subordinates, he seemed quite comfortable and outspoken around the conniving man.

"It's just an update. Let's go." Danzo forged ahead.

Vaguely, you wondered what Naruto was up to. Sai was supposed to be watching him… Either Danzo didn't care that Naruto left the village – aiming to confront the Raikage - or Sai lied to his superior. You shrugged the thoughts off – you had to focus on the upcoming meeting and stay alert.

"I'll part ways here." Torune disappeared leaving behind nothing but a faint swishing noise. He would remain incognito until the meeting had adjourned.

Soon, you would be arriving.

In the distance, you could barely make out a natural structure. It looked like three nefarious, snow-lined, gaping maws of rock lined with sharp stone teeth. Due to the course you traveled, it seemed as if you were heading straight towards the wondrous spectacle.

o-o-o-o-o-o

Multiple pairs of footsteps dully reverberated against an expansive, stone floor. The Kage meeting grounds, located in the heart of the Iron country, were beautiful. They were covered in intricate carvings you couldn't read or recognize. Wolf resembling caverns towered above your miniscule form. You gaped in awe at the mystical formation.

"I'm glad to see that you appreciate our land's natural beauty." An elder man with greying hair dipped his head towards you respectfully.

You widely smiled, "Yes, it's breathtaking. Especially from up close."

Danzo cleared his throat impatiently and the elder man's kind eyes tightened. "My apologies. We've been waiting for you, Hokage-dono. I am the leader of the Land of Iron – Mifune."

Mifune motioned towards a subordinate whose bald head contained a few deep, nasty scars. "Follow Okisuke, he will take you to the meeting room."

Without any hesitation, Okisuke promptly led Danzo inside. You couldn't help but linger outside for a moment longer. The frosty wind continued to nip at you, but you didn't mind the cold as much when the scenery was so beautiful. Deeply contrasting facets of craggy rock and snow were mesmerizing.

Danzo peered back at you for a moment and sternly warned, "No dallying, Aiko."

You jumped a bit when you noticed you were lagging behind.

Mifune dryly chuckled, "If Aiko wishes to stay a moment longer, I will arrange to have her sent to the meeting room before the event begins."

Danzo snorted, "Do as you please." He and Fū stalked off.

You felt a bit awkward, but you smiled appreciatively at Mifune, "Thank you."

"It's nothing. I like to encourage those who take an interest in another's land and culture. Until the next Kage arrives, do you want to hear some of my land's history?"

This felt like a rare opportunity and you did enjoy learning about new places, so you hastily agreed. The corners of Mifune's eyes crinkled as he softly smiled and ushered you down a small, well-trodden side path.

o-o-o-o-o-o

After some warming herbal tea, the same subordinate from earlier, Okisuke, led you to the Kage meeting room. While the Kage sat on the ground floor at a semi-circular desk, you were led behind a large banner with the symbol of 'Fire' written across it grandly. You were seated behind Danzo and right next to Fū.

Ninja from different nations sat in groups of two behind their respective Kage. You recognized the pair of Sand shinobi that sat directly to your right side. You'd met them years ago during the chūnin exams. Their names Temari and Kankuro – if you weren't mistaken. Back then, the circumstances were dire and they were technically enemies, so it was nice to see them on different terms.

It would be an understatement to say that you were surprised when you noticed that their Kazekage was Gaara. Gaara was humble, but he sat nobly in front of the banner that read 'Wind'. You had heard that there was a new Kazekage, but you had no idea it was Gaara. A jinchūriki appointed to the position of Kage was unheard of. He was remarkably violent before, but his demeanor was so different and refined now, that you were taken aback.

Gaara as Kazekage… he looked so young, but he definitely contained the esteemed air of a Kage. The only Kage who irked you was Danzo. Tsunade-sama should've been sitting in his place…

"You are here today because the Raikage has called this meeting. My name is Mifune. I will be your moderator. The meeting will now begin." With power and dignity, Mifune called the meeting into session.

Instantly, the Kage began to converse. The Kazekage was getting on the Tsuchikage's nerves for candidly speaking the truth. The Mizukage acted as a mediator. Then there was the logical Danzo who'd made a comment that mentioned Killer Bee and thus aggravated the already hot headed Raikage.

The Raikage shot up and pounded his brawny fist into the table - sending wood shards flying around him. You didn't care to safeguard Danzo's life, but for now you had to pretend to give a damn.

"Enough with the useless jabbering!" The irritated Raikage screamed.

Activating Shinajii, you unsheathed your dual weapons and hopped out from behind the banner – Fū acting in unison with you. The moment the Raikage crushed the table, you and every other bodyguard in attendance defended their respective Kage. Two Kumo shinobi unflinchingly protected their superior from the rest of the nation's shinobi.

"This is a conference. I'd like to ask that you all mind your manners." Mifune shot the Raikage a severe, withering look.

"Fū, Aiko, stand down." The Hokage commanded.

"You too, Kankuro and Temari." The Kazekage gently ordered.

"Ao, Chōjūrō, it's okay." The Mizukage dismissed her subordinates.

"Understood." Ao gruffly barked.

"Aiko!?" There was a happy gasp from somewhere on your right side.

You scanned the room, your vision landing on a man with short tufts of light blue hair.

"Chōjū!" You grinned. For some reason, you hadn't noticed him before – probably because you barely made it to the meeting in time.

The Mizukage subtly nodded towards you in acknowledgement and you returned the gesture.

As everybody was returning to their seats, Chōjū waved at you shyly with an impish smile.

To your surprise, and the surprise of the battle hardened shinobi beside him, the bespectacled ninja slunk closer and waved you over – hinting that he wanted you to meet him halfway down the aisle.

Quietly, you scooted out of your chair and tiptoed over. The Sand shinobi watched the two of you inquisitively for a moment before giving you your privacy.

Chōjū leaned in close and whispered into your ear. "It's so good to see you again, Aiko-chan. I didn't get to tell you before, but you've gotten a lot stronger… and even more beautiful…" He looked away in embarrassment even though he was the one giving the compliment.

"I'm the one that should be embarrassed, not you." You nudged him playfully, "You're way stronger too, and super cute."

"Cute…" Chōjūrō bashfully blushed, his face screwing up. As a guy, he didn't know whether he should be happy or not for being associated with the word 'cute'.

"I see that your Hiramekarei is doing well." You motioned to the large, bandaged sword strapped to his back.

Chōjūrō puffed up proudly, "Definitely. I take good care of it."

"Yeah, Suigetsu's the same." You smiled fondly, suddenly remembering how much you missed your old teammates.

"About Sui-chan… I didn't get the chance to ask him where he disappeared to after his older brother passed away. Also, how did he get the Kubikiribōchō? Also also, what happened to you, Aiko-chan? One day, you simply didn't show up to school and disappeared way before Sui-chan did."

You hesitated a bit, not sure which question to answer first.

Chōjūrō sheepishly frowned, "Ah, sorry. I didn't mean to overwhelm you."

"It's no problem." You looked around and noticed a few shinobi staring at you and Chōjūrō so you tried to keep it brief, "Suigetsu ended up becoming a test subject for Orochimaru, but has never given up his dream of becoming a master swordsman. Sure, he's already one of the Mist's Seven Ninja Swordsmen like you are, but his ambitions don't stop there. He wants to master all of the Mist's legendary swords."

"What?! That's horrible that Sui-chan was experimented on, but I heard that Orochimaru's dead… At least he's free and following his dreams. I respect his ambitions. Becoming a master swordsman is difficult enough with just one type of sword."

"Suigetsu's strong so I know that he'll make his dream a reality someday. I'm positive that he won't give up until he's gathered each and every one of the legendary swords. You know, except for yours… probably…" You speculated on whether or not Suigetsu would be so cruel as to fight his childhood friend for ownership of the Hiramekarei. He had the opportunity back in the Mist when he met Chōjūrō again, but he didn't take it.

"Suigetsu told me that Hiramekarei was in the right hands. Maybe that means he doesn't want to fight me…?" Chōjūrō beamed brightly.

"That's true. I think that if he wanted to challenge you for your weapon, he would've already done it. And about his Executioner's Blade, he actually got it from Zabuza's grave. Zabuza had perished in the Land of Waves a few years ago."

"Momochi Zabuza… so that's where he was laid to rest." Chōjūrō solemnly grimaced, changing the morbid topic, "I didn't think I'd see you here, Aiko-chan. You must be high ranking."

"You too, Chōjū. You're were chosen to escort the Mizukage." You smiled at your old friend, who satisfactorily smiled back.

"Never mind me, what happened to you, Aiko-chan? Why did you drop out of the academy so suddenly?"

You were about to answer when the Raikage began to shout about the Mist and how it was rumored to be the birthplace of the Akatsuki.

"Things are heating up. Let's take our seats." Chōjūrō sullenly whispered.

"We can catch up later. Maybe you can write to me. Bye for now, my friend." You resolutely nodded to each other and stealthily made your way back to your posts.

The Kage – mainly the Raikage and Tsuchikage - argued for a while about who was the most trustworthy. Danzo suddenly brought up some intel - that Uchiha Madara was most likely Akatsuki's leader. Before you knew it, the conversation had shifted to Mifune declaring that the Five Great Hidden Villages should form an alliance and that Danzo should be the leader of this alliance.

It didn't make any sense. Why would Mifune choose Danzo? Not even the Leaf's jōnin had approved of his position as Hokage yet. And Danzo was infamous - known for moving in the shadows.

"If you'll have me, I'd be honored to take the position." Danzo's modest façade was annoying.

"Why him!? He's the embodiment of the darkness of the ninja world! We can't trust him!" The Raikage groused.

"Then who!?" Mifune challenged.

The Raikage naturally nominated himself for the position, but was shot down. Mifune meticulously rationalized why each of the other Kage were unsuitable for the position - causing you to inwardly groan.

Chōjūrō and Ao discreetly communicated. Ao activated a technique. It was… the Byakugan?

You'd seen the dōjutsu used in the chūnin exams by Hyūga Neji, but to think… somehow a Kiri nin had the Byakugan too. Chōjūrō glanced at you nervously, before redirecting his attention to the Mizukage and grasping the hilt of his sword. Something was about to happen, wasn't it? You covertly activated Shinajii as Ao jumped in front of the banner labeled 'Water'.

Ao put up a convincing argument that Danzo owned the Sharingan. Apparently, Ao had once fought Uchiha Shisui, the original owner of Danzo's right eye so he recognized the chakra color of his old opponent.

"You bastard!" The Raikage bellowed, pointing accusatorily at the sly Hokage.

The whole room was thrown into even more chaos the moment a creepy voice sang, "Helloooo!"

Every shinobi, including yourself, jumped forward at the intrusion. Ready for battle, you crouched on the table in front of Danzo – blades unsheathed. Fū was behind you and right beside Danzo to ensure that that the old man had the utmost protection.

In the center of the semi-circular meeting table, a plant-like man you'd seen with Madara before popped out. You had never learned his name, but you were 100% certain he was on Madara's side.

It wasn't too shocking that an Akatsuki member had appeared. After all, the Kage had been discussing the organization. You were a bit astonished that this plant guy had so brazenly disrupted the meeting. Shouldn't he be covertly gathering intel or something? What was his motive? And if this plant guy was here… was it possible that Sasuke was nearby?

'Ha…. No way…' You mentally shrugged off the thought. Or at least, you hoped Sasuke wasn't nearby since the Raikage sought his death…

"Now what!?" The Raikage screeched at the intruder.

"Akatsuki!?" Danzo tried to mask his bewilderment.

"So it would appear." The Tsuchikage carelessly commented – he treated the whole situation lightly, as if it were a game.

"Uchiha Sasuke is here somewhere. The question is where…? Let's all search for Sasuke! Come on!" The plant guy wildly floundered.

At the mention of the Uchiha's name, your blood froze. Maybe you had jinxed yourself just now by hoping that he hadn't crashed the Kage meeting. You couldn't believe that Sasuke was really here somewhere. Your stomach flipped and your heart fluttered at the thought of seeing him again.

But the circumstances were so tumultuous and the situation so dangerous that your entire being filled with dread.

'That freaking insane Uchiha always makes me worry! What are you up to, Sasuke?' You internally panicked.

"What!?" The Raikage had more than lost his temper. He was hysterical at the thought of getting revenge for his brother.

While the rest of the room was questioning whether or not what the plant-like Akatsuki member had said was true, the Raikage didn't waste any time. In the blink of an eye, he was strangling the weird plant guy. "Where is Uchiha Sasuke!? Answer me!"

The plant-like shinobi seemed impressed with the Raikage's speed, remaining quiet for a moment.

"If you don't answer me, I won't go easy on you!" The Raikage threatened, strengthening his grip.

"Oh, fine… I'll give you a hint…" The plant guy choked out.

With no remorse, the savage Raikage snapped the Akatsuki member's neck. Dead, the creepy plant fell limply to the floor.

"There was no reason to kill him! If you had captured him, you might have been able to gather some information on Akatsuki!" The Mizukage chided.

The Kazekage was quick to add, "There's no one in Akatsuki who would betray it. They're all hardcore."

Mifune made his own preparations and asked his subordinates to order the rest of the samurai to search for Sasuke and prepare for battle. Okisuke murmured a "Yes, sir" and ran off.

"You with the white eye, keep an eye on the Hokage!" The Raikage pointed at Ao – despite the fact that he had no power of authority over him.

"Shi! Darui! Let's go!" Without another word, the Raikage turned and raised his fist - crudely blasting a hole in the wall. You noted that the door was close by, but that the Raikage completely ignored it.

"Sorry about the table… and the wall…" Darui sheepishly apologized to Mifune.

"Hey, forget about that. Let's go!" Shi was unapologetic and hurried.

"Good grief, how rude. He was always an unruly child. That hasn't changed since he became the Kage…" The Tsuchikage shook his head wearily.

In the far off distance, there was a rumble. The whole building shook. Had the Raikage found Sasuke? Was Suigetsu, Jūgo, and Karin with him? Would the team be okay against such powerful foes?

You were worrying yourself sick, but you couldn't run off and see how everyone was fairing yourself. As Danzo's subordinate, he'd made everyone from Konoha look bad. You wouldn't be trusted to go anywhere by yourself much less learn what was happening.

"Ao-dono. I would like to confirm whether the Hokage's dōjutsu is still active." Urakaku, one of Mifune's subordinates, turned to the solemn, blue haired shinobi.

"No. Right now the chakra flow in his meridian system is calm. The jutsu is disengaged." Ao reported.

"Calm down. It's not a dōjutsu I can use whenever I like." Danzo off-handedly remarked.

Ao snidely grunted, "I'll be the one to decide that. You're not the kind of man that can be trusted."

"I cannot believe that a Byakugan was leaked. If there was a traitor within Konoha's Hyūga, they'd have been killed immediately."

"Ch…" You snorted at Danzo's passive-aggressive statement, "It's not so bad a Byakugan leaked if Ao-sama's figured out your tricks."

Your rebelliousness gained the attention of a few shinobi in the room.

"Enough. I won't tolerate impudence from my subordinate." Danzo reprimanded.

Testily, you crossed your arms – only standing by Danzo because it was required of you. "What does it matter? You've lost the trust of the Kage and this surely won't go over well with the jōnin of the village. I'll act as I please."

Ao, who'd been staring unblinkingly at Danzo, finally spoke, "You're planning on disposing of me now that I know your secret. Don't think it will be that easy to get rid of me."

"If it comes down to that, I'll fight too. I can't help but think there might be a connection between that eye power and the one that controlled the Yondaime Mizukage." The Mizukage caressed her auburn locks, her emerald orbs narrowing at the Hokage.

Danzo remained silent, unable to even add in a retort to put you back in line… Wow, that must mean he knows he's cornered.

"Hokage-dono. Ninjutsu is strictly forbidden here. You have broken our trust. And to think that even if you didn't play your hand, I would have likely chosen you anyhow. Though… it is unsettling that one of your subordinates lacks faith in you." Mifune clarified his stance now that there was time and everybody was waiting idly.

"The fact that you were only 'likely' to choose me is what was troubling. For the sake of protecting the shinobi world, I plan on using whatever means necessary. This world is meant to be united. Just as the Shodai Hokage, Hashirama, once gathered the clans to create a village - this time we must gather the villages and unite them into one. That will never happen through discussion. Nothing changes when we waste time doing things morally. Eventually Akatsuki will destroy the shinobi world." Danzo's dark tirade unsettled you.

"It takes time for dreams to come to fruition. If you rush things, you won't be able to see your own surroundings and will end up failing miserably - which is where you're at right now. Not that your ideals are realistic anyways! Even if you have good intentions, the consequences of 'using whatever means necessary' for unification would only give birth to distrust, ill will, and hatred. Danzo, right now, I can't even trust anything you say." The Tsuchikage began to lecture the Hokage.

"Whether there is trust or not, what we need are results. Moving through the shadows achieves those results." Danzo didn't back down.

It was Gaara who was the voice of reason, "If that's what the world is, if that's what people are… then there is no future left for us. Sharing with one another, trusting each other - if we were to stop doing those things, the only thing left would be fear. Acting without taking into account the ethics of the situation, to the current me, would be akin to giving up."

The Kazekage kept impressing you. He really had changed from the killing machine you'd seen years ago.

"You sure express such difficult things quite simply. Yet, you still know nothin' about managing a village, kid. If there's anything you'd like to learn, go ahead and ask. As your senpai, we'll be sure to answer everything. Right, Danzo?" The Tsuchikage merrily and condescendingly cackled.

"What the hell d'you say, old man!?" Kankuro was the first to stick up for his brother.

"Stop it, Kankuro. Regardless of his actions, he's the Tsuchikage. He's the head of another village!" Temari scolded.

Gaara, as composed as ever, was quiet for but a moment, "…Then I'd like to ask one thing."

"Of course! I'll answer whatever you'd like to know, youngster." The Tsuchikage grinned.

"When did you throw yourselves away?"

The Tsuchikage was stunned into silence whereas Danzo chose not to respond. The Mizukage seemed pleased.

Kankuro was triumphant, "Heh!"

"He sure got you there, gramps." The Iwagakure kunoichi laughed.

"Shut up!" The Tsuchikage yelled.

"Now then, Gaara, what should we do about Uchiha Sasuke? Before, we cooperated with Konoha to recover him and failed. However at the moment, he's fallen in line with Akatsuki." Temari looked to her brother and superior for orders.

"…Uchiha Sasuke…" Gaara ruminated.

"Tsuchikage-sama, what are we gonna do? Are we gonna battle?" The male Iwagakure shinobi asked.

"You idiot! What the hell am I gonna do if I throw out my back!?" The old man crankily shot down any idea of battle.

"I wanna see Sasuke, the guy you said beat Deidara-nii!" The Iwa kunoichi was excited as she sought permission to witness the raging battle.

"Do what you want! But if you get in the Raikage's way, you'll end up dead so don't interfere."

"Alright!" The Iwa kunoichi pumped her fist happily, "What are you gonna do, Akatsuchi?"

The male Iwa shinobi smiled, "I can't go in case something happens to the Tsuchikage-sama's back. I'll stay here with him."

'How lucky, I wish I could go too… I want to make sure Sasuke's okay…' You grew sullen.

Leaning close to Danzo, Fū began to whisper. "Danzo-sama, for the purpose of collecting the Sharingan, please allow me to go below—"

"All of you from Konoha, stay here! Raikage-dono entrusted me with keeping an eye on you!" Ao's outburst caused Fū to drop into a fighting stance. He moved protectively over the dour Hokage – as if he meant to fight his way out of the room if necessary. You didn't make a move to defend Danzo anymore and stood aside.

"Fū, stand down. We don't want to start a fight."

The gigantic, stone building rumbled. A resounding crash, far off, echoed through the chamber. Your eyebrows knit together. Sasuke had to be fighting right now – probably with the Raikage.

"I'll check the situation." With that, the Kazekage strode out. Temari and Kankuro escorted him diligently.

o-o-o-o-o-o

It was torture - simply waiting while the building quivered.

You heard a soft murmur. Fū leaned in close to the Hokage – you could barely make out what he was saying, "The enemy has a sensor in their ranks. They may be here soon. What do you want do?"

"We'll stay here. If they show up, we'll use the resulting confusion to escape." Danzo almost inaudibly murmured back.

You perked up. So, Karin finally found Danzo. And to top it all off, the old bastard wanted to escape. You resolved to make sure that he didn't get the opportunity to leave.

"Enough of your whispering! I'll have you know I'm a sensor, too. I'm aware the enemy's detected this room. Don't any of you from Konoha make a move. We'll take care of any enemies that get in here." Ao commanded.

Chōjūrō gave you an apologetic look, "Sorry, Aiko-chan. Ao doesn't mean anything personal against you."

"I know, Chōjū, thank you." You mustered up a smile and continued to stand around idly – keeping Danzo within sight at all times – until…

*crash*

"Whaa!?" You yelped as the entire room violently shook. "What's happening?"

"It feels like something in the building's collapsed! A major structural component?" Chōjūrō guessed.

"They'll be here soon!" Ao alerted everybody.

With a swift, resounding slice, a banner hanging high up on the ceiling was cut cleanly in two. It fluttered down.

"They're here!" Ao concentrated on his Byakugan, analyzing the situation.

The whole room was tangibly tense and ready for battle.

"Above!" Fū shouted.

Mifune and Urakaku swiftly sprang up from their seats, while you gazed up in disbelief. Hanging upside down from the ceiling was none other than Sasuke. His clothes were disheveled and dried blood clung to his skin – streaming from his left eye.

His Sharingan activated orbs slid to Danzo – whom he glared at ferociously. For a fraction of a second, crimson met hazel. Sasuke's eyes widened in what appeared to be shock, before he masterfully hid the emotion and diverted his attention from you.

Mifune was the first to make a move. Faster than sound, he leapt up and slashed at Sasuke.

The Uchiha countered swiftly – his blade imbued with a coat of lightning chakra.

"I will face you." Mifune challenged. With those words, their blades clashed once more.

Enthralled by Sasuke's abrupt appearance, you completely missed the fact that Danzo and Fū had disappeared.

"Sasuke! Danzo's getting away!" Karin also abruptly appeared in a random doorway, screaming at the top of her lungs.

"Fuck! I didn't catch him!" You cursed, watching the tail end of Danzo's cape fluttering as he disappeared through the hole the Raikage had created earlier.

"Tch!" Sasuke breathed out harshly in annoyance. He'd narrowly missed Mifune's blade. Your attention immediately snapped back towards his fight.

Ao leapt over the table, already in pursuit of Danzo. "Chōjūrō, Mizukage-sama, stay here! I'll pursue Danzo! We haven't finished with him yet!"

"All right, Ao. Don't stray too far!" The Mizukage instructed.

"Yes, ma'am! I'll leave the Akatsuki scum to you!" Ao darted out.

Meanwhile, Sasuke began to ignore Mifune entirely. When he had an opening, he captured your gaze and dashed towards you - free falling from the ceiling.

"Aiko-chan! Watch out, I'll-!" Chōjūrō clasped his Hiramekarei and moved to protect you.

To any bystander, Sasuke did, indeed, seem as if he was heading over to attack you. He hurtled at you with speed and precision. However, what happened next caught everyone watching off guard.

Unwilling to raise a weapon against Sasuke, you stood still - simply watching as he hastened towards you. Instead of steel or chakra clashing against your frame, instead of feeling pain, you felt warm arms wrap you into a tight embrace. You were suddenly buried in Sasuke's arms, squished against his firm chest. You sank into his touch.

"I thought you'd died..." Sasuke's low voice reverberated through his chest huskily. His encompassing limbs were shaky. Was he drastically injured or shaken up because he had thought you were dead? "Come with me, Aiko, I'm going after Danzo."

It was a mystery, but if you weren't so flabbergasted by how forward he was being in public, you were sure you'd be bright red by now despite the precarious situation.

"Ehhh…?" Chōjūrō's mouth hung open for a second. "T-that's right… Sasuke helped out Aiko-chan before so I guess this makes sense…" He mumbled to himself.

"Gah!?" Karin emitted a weird squawk.

The Tsuchikage cackled like a troll, "Hahahaha! Interesting!"

Releasing you from his embrace, Sasuke instead snatched your wrist. He darted towards the hole Danzo had used to escape – in pursuit of the ghastly man like Ao was.

"Come on, Karin!" Sasuke waved the red head over.

Karin was utterly confused for a moment, staring at Sasuke like he had grown another head, "But… but! Ah, whatever! Eeeee!" Karin squealed with fright as she ran closer.

Sasuke yanked harshly on your wrist, and you went with the movement to evade globs of magma that were shot in your direction. The fiery substance crashed into the wall behind you - sticking to it and melting the wood and stone. Sasuke swiveled around, glaring at the person that hindered his escape.

"Mizukage-sama! Don't shoot at Aiko-chan, she's not a part of Akatsuki!" Chōjūrō's concern made you feel guilty for following Sasuke.

"Ah, but her little boyfriend seems to be. It's such a shame. You both helped to rid the Mist of a huge burden and I haven't forgotten that. However, the Akatsuki used the Yondaime Mizukage like a plaything." The Mizukage looked directly at Sasuke as she said, "You violated the sovereignty of Kirigakure."

"Fine, but don't hurt her, it's not fair." Chōjūrō grumbled like a saddened puppy.

"I'll do what I can." The Mizukage purred.

"Chōjū, thank you for trying to help me. I'm not a part of Akatsuki, but right now I think I will help Sasuke." You made up your mind firmly. "He's going after Danzo, which is a good thing. He's a horrible man."

Chōjūrō gulped nervously, managing an unsure smile, "If that's what you want, Aiko-chan."

"I've said this before and I'll say it again - up close you're a real cutie, Mr. Uchiha… Aiko, you can't just fall for a dashing man with good looks, you know. Personality is key." The Mizukage's words really did make you blush – especially since Sasuke still firmly gripped your arm. So far, he hadn't let go of you once.

"Don't interfere." Sasuke growled menacingly at the beautiful Mizukage.

"Oh dear, such a handsome man. What a waste this will be." She cooed while wiping a bit of magma from her mouth provocatively. "Don't get mad, Aiko, but I'll send him off with a kiss that'll really make him _melt_."

Her pun was funny, but there was no time to laugh. The Mizukage was getting serious. You wanted to help Sasuke, yet if you aided him in a fight against a Kage, you'd become an international criminal. Pursuing Danzo was a different matter since he was already treated with suspicion, but fighting the Mizukage would be treacherous.

"Who the hell do you think you are!? Stop trying to seduce Sasuke, you filthy cougar!" Karin bellowed, hopping up and down angrily.

You slipped out of Sasuke's grasp and snatched Karin's shoulders. You forced her garnet orbs to look into yours. "Karin-chan, calm down. Breathe and dodge."

The red headed kunoichi begrudgingly nodded, her gaze became the slightest bit warmer the longer she stared at you.

Chōjūrō, looking at his superior, seemed to gather his courage as he raised his sword against Sasuke.

"Tsuchikage-sama, please move away if you aren't joining in." The Mizukage kindly advised.

"Bah!" The old Kage and his bodyguard, Akatsuchi, jumped to the safety of the ceiling - watching over the battle.

The Mizukage formed hand seals furiously while in motion. "Youton-youkai no jutsu! (Melting element – dissolution technique)."

It was the same attack she had used previously, but this time it was harmlessly aimed above you, Sasuke, and Karin. The magma splattered against the wall – not scorching it but merely clinging to the surface. What was the Mizukage planning?

Slowly, something began envelop you and Sasuke - a set of bones that looked like a rib cage - made up of sinister, raw purple chakra. The Mizukage commenced her next round of offensive maneuvers - hurtling scorching magma and steam at Sasuke. You and Karin were in the way, but that didn't stop the Mizukage.

"Eeek!" Karin dived away – toppling behind a desk and landing next to the plant guy's corpse.

A harsh force pushed you away. Sasuke had thrown you as far to the side as he could. Even if there were bones wrapping around the two of you, you were able to go through his barrier with no difficulties. Was that weird barrier part of the abilities the Mangekyō Sharingan gave him? It had to be.

"Ngh!" Karin groaned as she sat up.

You landed as gracefully as you could and crawled over to the red head to make sure she was alright.

The Mizukage didn't falter, Chōjūrō behind her skittishly.

"Chōjūrō!" The Mizukage raised her voice.

"R-right!" Chōjūrō answered promptly.

The pair of Mist ninja flew towards Sasuke.

"Hiramekarei, release!" Chōjūrō's bandaged sword unfurled its white trappings and glowed a bright blue with energy.

Sasuke braced himself. Hiramekarei formed into a hammer made of chakra, which Chōjūrō used to slam into Sasuke's skeletal defense.

The wall covered with red, hot magma allowed Sasuke to fly through it, yet it was kept intact. Ah, so this was their plan? Isolate Sasuke.

The Mizukage quickly ran to the next room, where her victim lied in wait.

Anxiousness grew in the pit of your stomach. You shifted uncomfortably since you could do nothing but anticipate the outcome of the battle. You fervently wished that Sasuke wouldn't die.

Chōjūrō was kneeling down, panting, his back to you. "Sorry, Aiko-chan…."

"I understand, Chōjū, don't apologize."

"I wish to remain friends with you…"

"Don't worry, I do too." You tried your best to make your words comforting, but it was hard to pay full attention to Chōjūrō.

The blue-haired shinobi sagged in relief, seemingly placated.

Karin, beside you, started to panic.

"Karin-chan, what's wrong? Are you injured?"

"Idiot! I'm more worried about Sasuke, aren't you?" She seethed, looking tempted to smack you.

"What do you sense?" You asked with bated breath.

"His chakra stopped flowing a while ago…"

Your face paled. "N-no way."

"Shit, his chakra's fading. He pushed himself too hard!" Karin bemoaned.

"No, that can't be true! If we don't believe in him, then he has nothing and he really will die!" It was hard to keep the whimper from your tone. You had to use everything you had to keep your voice down.

There was fear in Karin's eyes, but she nodded resolutely.

"I wish… I could be in there with him, helping." You mumbled the words absentmindedly.

Karin immediately took offense to your sentiments, "Psh, shut up! You abandoned him when he went after the Hachibi! Did you know that if it wasn't for Jūgo giving him his torso back, he might've died! Where were you then!?"

"He almost… died?" The words hollowly echoed in your mouth, the ground felt as if it had dropped out from under you.

"Yes, he almost died! And since coming here, he's had close calls." Karin cried and clung onto you. Before, she had sounded accusatory, but now all you could hear was fright and sorrow, "Where were you!? You shouldn't have left!"

Her petite frame shook. You patted her carefully and hugged her back. Your eyes filled with tears, "I missed you too, Karin-chan… I'm sorry…"

"Everyone missed you!" Karin sobbed, "And… I don't even know what happened to Suigetsu or Jūgo. They're alive, but they got left behind!"

You felt incredibly selfish - as selfish as Sasuke who was doing what he always wanted. It wasn't your fault that he chose to close his eyes to the light and pursue a path mired in darkness, but you still felt horrible for not being there for him or your teammates. You weren't there to support everyone when they needed it.

Motivation to protect everyone you cared for flared through you. If what Karin said was true, Suigetsu and Jūgo should be fine since they're alive and they're not the center of attention. But Sasuke… he was in dire trouble right now. You formulated a plan to get into that magma sealed room.

Despite Sasuke's selfishness, you understood that he was doing all this for his brother. His actions all came from an origin of good, from an origin of love for his family. It's just that his methods of enacting what he deemed as justice were brutal and misguided. Not to mention the fact that there are other people around Sasuke with their own agendas – trying using him as they please - such as Madara. If it wasn't for that masked menace, Sasuke wouldn't have cared to go after the Hachibi and the Raikage wouldn't want him dead.

Your thoughts were cut off when…

"Huh!?" Chōjūrō gasped.

Akatsuchi grunted, "Guh?"

The room was once again thrown into chaos.

White globs of a strange substance started sprouting out of everyone's bodies with the exception of you and Karin. It consumed them and hindered their ability to move freely. In sync, you and Karin turned to the white plant guy. He was lying on the floor - visibly dead. If he was dead, then how was he doing all of this…? The engulfing, white material was similar to the substance his body was made out of…

The plant guy's head creepily popped out of the white substance that was busy consuming everybody.

"It's growing bigger off our energy!" Urakaku realized.

Mifune roared, "When did he do this!?"

"A time-release technique he set up before the Raikage snapped his neck." The Tsuchikage speculated.

*bam*

The area was violently jarred. Suffocating rubble and dirt filled the air. A skeletal hand had crushed the magma covered wall that the Mizukage had used to trap Sasuke.

"Ack!" Chōjūrō wailed.

He was right next to the crumbling wall, so you helped your friend steer clear of the debris and put him in a safe place since he was bound.

"T-thanks, Aiko-chan." Chōjūrō puffed.

Surprising pretty much every spectator, a tired, ragged Sasuke stumbled out of the wreckage. His skeletal shield was firmly in place – his breathing short and choppy.

"Sas-!"

"Sasuke, are you okay!?" Karin's voice drowned out yours.

Things took a turn for the worse when the Tsuchikage and his subordinate decided to join the battle.

Akatsuchi opened his mouth and out came a… stone golem? The golem moved by itself and grabbed the head of the pallor Akatsuki member that bound Akatsuchi, chomping it off.

"Bah! Doton – kajugan no jutsu (Earth element – weighted boulder technique)." The restrictive, white material surrounding the Tsuchikage fell off along with the earth he'd created.

"Watch out, Karin!"

"Eeeek!"

You were both directly under the two Stone shinobi and the falling boulders. You snatched Karin up and leapt over the desk, landing right next to Sasuke.

It felt good to know he was safe for the moment, but you drastically needed to heal him. Blood steamed out of his mouth and he clutched painfully at his left eye.

The Tsuchikage flew before Sasuke. "You're the little whelp who killed Deidara."

Sasuke said nothing, activating his Mangekyō even though he seemed as if he was struggling to stand.

"I don't have any particular grudge against you, but we're all shinobi. We all seek death. Jinton-genkai hakuri no jutsu (Dust element – dimension splitter technique.)" The small, elderly floating shinobi created a small box of compressed chakra in his hands. The center of the cube swirled with a sphere of dense energy.

'Dust techniques? That's high level! Sasuke's gonna-!'

The Tsuchikage was at such a close distance that you had no time to think and scarcely even enough time to move.

The only thought that rang across your mind was, 'I can't let him die.'

Those words echoed and clattered in your skull as you foolishly jumped - shielding Sasuke with your figure. You knew the action was stupid, because what could your body do? It wouldn't completely block such a powerful attack, but it was the only thing you could do at the moment rather than sit by and passively watch Sasuke get obliterated.

"Aiko?!" Sasuke's features betrayed how appalled he was. His charcoal orbs widened - something in them frightened.

"Aiko-chan!?" Chōjūrō and Karin simultaneously bayed.

Everything went white.


	34. Chapter 32

A/N: This took me sooo long to post. I apologize. I've been working on other projects!

o-o-o-o-o-o

Absolute nothingness. Blinding white. Your vision was bleary and it was hard to focus as you pulled yourself into a sitting position.

When the fuzzy shapes around you grew into definite forms, you only grew more confused. You were dead, right? Was this the Pure World? The afterlife?

Instead of the infinite white you had seen at first, the world was now infinitely pitch black in every direction. There was no sky nor land. However, there was a bunch of floating, white cubes that you could stand on. Just now you were laying face down on one – hence the blinding white you had seen at first.

"Hello?" Your voice was drowned out by emptiness. You took a few steps forward and wildly looked around.

There was no sign of life anywhere.

An odd swishing sound followed by a heavy thump broke the eerie silence. Plopping down on a nearby cube, Sasuke's pulverized body materialized out of thin air.

"Sasuke!? What the hell?" You hopped onto his cube, immediately kneeling down beside him.

He was in drastic need of healing since he was gravely injured and depleted of chakra. Activating Shinajii, you got to work. Maybe after healing him, you would then figure out where you were.

There was another odd swishing sound. "Urgh!"

"Oww!" You groaned.

Legs came flying out of nowhere. Someone heavy landed along your head and upper back. On instinct, you formed a water barrier for protection - enveloping the person in liquid.

There was a panicked yet angry gurgle, "Damn it, Aiko! Let me out!" Karin thrashed in your water prison.

"Ah, sorry Karin-chan." You dispersed the liquid and she flopped onto the floor – soaking wet.

It took but a moment to dry her off. You used the salvaged water to continue healing the unconscious Uchiha whom was breathing laboriously on the strange ground.

"I guess I'm not needed to heal him then…" Karin crossed her arms and snorted, "Hmph."

"That's not true, Sasuke's badly injured. When I'm done here, you should give him some of your chakra." You insisted, not looking away from your task.

"Ch, fine." Karin scowled and sat cross legged a few feet away. Even if she sounded pissed off, she was happy to be of use to Sasuke.

After meticulously mending every major wound that you could find, from head to toe, Sasuke's eyelids languidly cracked open. You turned towards Karin to tell her the good news, but she had dozed off. Now that she was out of danger and wasn't running on pure adrenaline anymore, her fatigue caught up with her.

"It's good… that you're breathing…" Sasuke's deep voice was choppy. Despite healing his more dire wounds, he was still in tremendous pain.

You couldn't hold back your smile when his familiar charcoal orbs met yours. "Rest, I'm not done healing you. Karin will give you some of her chakra when I'm done."

Despite you telling him to rest, the defiant Uchiha raised a weak hand up to you. It looked like he was reaching for your face, but instead his hand faltered and landed on your upper arm. Perhaps his injuries were still so great that he didn't have good motor control yet…

"I thought you were gone forever…" Sasuke's usual cool confidence had shattered. His voice subtly trembled while his hand tightened around your arm.

Your chest flooded with warmth - your stomach gleefully flipping around. Was he really that worried about you?

"What made you think I had died? I'm stronger than I look." You tried to lighten the mood by laughing his words off, but Sasuke's expression darkened. It grew so cold that you almost didn't recognize him.

"Madara… I was ready to turn on him and kill him myself. It would've be his fault if you'd died. He's the one who sent Akatsuki to Konoha while I was unaware."

"Madara told you I died? …It's not like I was specifically being targeted though..."

"Madara is a lying bastard… let's leave it at that." Sasuke lowly growled. His handsome features contorted into a cruel snarl.

o-o

o-o-o-o-o-o

o-o

" _Konohagakure no longer exists." There was a twinge of sick giddiness in Madara's voice._

 _Sasuke's eyes narrowed, listening carefully to the insidious, masked shinobi._

" _It doesn't?" Karin probed for more information._

 _A strange, dry squelching emitted from the tree trunk Team Taka stood upon. Madara's associate, wrapped in a leafy shell, emerged from the bark. "Allow me to explain."_

" _Who're you?" Karin jumped, spooked by the plant guy's sudden appearance._

" _One of my men. Calm down." Madara brushed her off, "Who's the new Hokage?"_

" _Some guy named Danzo."_

" _No surprise there." Madara dully stated._

 _Sasuke's lips formed a hard line, "Danzo's the Hokage?"_

" _Yes. One of the high-ranking leaf councilors who forced your brother to do what he did. He's the Rokudaime Hokage."_

 _A spark of fury rippled through Sasuke's lean body, but he kept himself composed, "What the hell happened to Konoha?"_

" _One of my men, Pain, wiped it off the map. Because both you and Pain tend to be so noisy and flashy, the five Kages are moving into action."_

" _The five Kages…" Sasuke murmured contemplatively._

" _They'll be gathering for a summit soon."_

" _Let me explain." The plant-like Akatsuki member wiggled into the conversation, "To capture the Kyūbi, Pain was sent to Konoha. Naruto wasn't present at first, but appeared about halfway through the destruction Pain wrought. However, he'd learned Senjutsu and was able to beat Pain's spare bodies, even finding his real body that was hidden away. Naruto is lauded as a hero."_

 _Suigetsu whistled appreciatively, "So this 'Naruto' beat Pain on his own?"_

" _He sure did. He's gotten a lot stronger. Personally, I think he might be stronger than you now, Sasuke." The plant guy honestly stated._

 _Sasuke succinctly, mirthlessly chuckled "Heh, I could care less. The problem now is the five Kage summit."_

" _What's the plan?" Suigetsu drawled, "Konoha's gone. One of our targets, Danzo, is gonna be at the summit. We should go there, right?"_

" _Hrrmm…." Karin grumbled unhappily and gave Suigetsu a dirty look._

" _W-what? Shouldn't we?" The white haired shinobi was disturbed by Karin's hateful aura._

 _It didn't take long for Sasuke to deliberate. "We take the Hokage's head at the five Kage summit. That's our new plan."_

" _Very good." Madara was obviously pleased._

" _So, umm.. Where is the meeting, anyways?" Karin was hesitant to go, but she would definitely follow Sasuke._

" _Zetsu." Madara motioned towards the plant-like man._

" _Let me split myself and take you there." Zetsu dutifully offered._

" _One more thing…" Sasuke slowly blinked, fixating his piercing stare on Madara. "Aiko. You said Konoha was obliterated. You didn't purposely kill her, did you?"_

 _Madara tittered, "Oh, who knows? Konoha was transformed to rubble and unless Aiko is immortal… Well, even she can't survive such a blast, huh?"_

 _Sasuke's stare turned into a devastating glare._

o-o

o-o-o-o-o-o

o-o

"I've never completely trusted him… and I'm relieved he was wrong." Sasuke let out a little sigh. The intense battles and weariness had finally caught up with him.

"Well… it's fine now that you know I'm alive, at least. Do me a favor and take it easy, okay?" You rested a hand on his shoulder, gently pushing him down.

"Hn…" Sasuke defiantly huffed, but laid calmly on the ground while you finished up tending to his injuries.

You were about to call Karin over to give Sasuke her chakra, when you were interrupted by a pair of heavy footsteps. A fourth person had appeared.

You whirled around, Sasuke sat up, and Karin awoke – hurrying to your side – alarmed at the new presence.

Of course, it was Madara who had arrived. "Look at this… How nice that you've returned, Aiko. I was afraid Pain had killed you."

"Don't play ignorant. You know Nagato revived everyone he killed in Konoha. Naruto told everyone about it." You said flatly. However, you couldn't be too angry at the man. You were sure he saved you from the Tsuchikage's attack by transporting you to this weird world.

"Oh, yes… that traitor." Madara spat.

"Let us out of here." Sasuke haughtily ordered.

"Relax, would you? We'll all leave in a second. I even have a little souvenir waiting for you outside." Madara's visible eye slyly narrowed.

Sasuke looked at the man questioningly, but didn't have much of a choice other than to patiently wait.

o-o-o-o-o-o

Madara, good on his word, created an odd vortex that originated from his Sharingan.

You and Karin shrieked as all three of you were sucked into the portal. The surroundings completely changed. You now found yourself on a carved, stone bridge enveloped by a forest. The person standing before you and your companions was… the fleeing bastard, Danzo.

You sourly mumbled his name, but Danzo didn't spare you a glance. He was too busy sizing up his opponent – Sasuke. The air around the Uchiha was heavy and oppressive as he glared at the elder man. The hatred oozing out of him was almost tangible. His aura felt so heartless and empty that it scared you.

"Uchiha Sasuke… and it seems my traitorous Root agent is accompanying you." Danzo sneered and took a step forward.

Off to the side, Madara whispered to Karin. "You'd better get out of here. If you get drawn into this, you're toast."

Karin squeaked with nervous fright.

"You too, Aiko, move aside." Sasuke advised. He gave you a sidelong glance and a curt, confident nod.

As Karin scampered away, you followed and remained close by her - sensing that Sasuke needed to fight this battle alone.

Danzo unfurled the bandages on his right arm. They gave way to a metallic structure underneath. You had questioned his bandaged arm before and other Root members had gossiped about it, but no one truly knew what he was hiding from view. The metallic arm hissed as Danzo undid the screws that held it together. Under the metallic structure was even more bandages that Danzo quickly rid himself of.

"I couldn't have asked for more. Now I can add both of your Sharingan eyes to my collection, and you've even hand delivered me the girl who can boost my powers." Danzo flexed his right arm and the sight was grotesque. Embedded into his skin was multitudes of glassy, Sharingan orbs.

Shivers ran down your spine.

"Ewww!" Karin nearly turned green with queasiness.

"…What's with the eyes in your right arm?" Sasuke motioned to Danzo's limb with his chin. His features were monotone and unamused.

"They've all got their story. It would take too long to tell them all." The older man didn't seem to be in a talking mood.

"Just as well… Hearing your stories would only make me angrier. I've already settled on killing you." Sasuke tilted his head to the sides, stretching his muscles, "…But before I do, I need to ask one question."

Danzo remained silent, permitting Sasuke his inquiry.

The raven haired shinobi's chakra suddenly got darker and became even more suffocating, if that was even possible. "Did you and the rest of Konoha's leaders order Uchiha Itachi to slaughter the entirety of my clan?"

Danzo rushed towards Sasuke, forming a variety of hand seals without answering. You wondered what kind of jutsu he activated since all he did was try to punch Sasuke.

The Uchiha wasted no time forming Susanoo to shield himself. His crimson and onyx Mangekyō orbs flashed precariously.

Danzo grunted as a skeletal hand, animated by purple chakra, snatched him up like a toy.

"Wow, that's Sasuke's version, eh?" Madara seemed to be having fun. He sat down at a good viewing angle, watching the battle.

"This is Susanoo, I presume?" Danzo asked calmly.

"I said, ' _Is it true_!?'" Sasuke roared. His clutch on Danzo tightened.

"Ngh!" In no time, blood gushed from Danzo's mouth.

"Answer me!"

"Kh…! I didn't… think he was that type of man…" Danzo gurgled, spewing more blood.

Sasuke perked up, listening as if his life depended on it.

"Goddamn you, Itachi. Told all your secrets right before you died, didn't you? I guess… you really were special to him."

"So… it was true." Sasuke's demeanor turned icy. A huge burst of power welled up within him. Susanoo former even further – a skull and half a torso appearing - swathed in malicious energy.

Beside you, Karin screeched so loudly that you partially went deaf.

"What's wrong, Karin-chan?"

"His chakra… is so scary…" She whimpered, looking at you through watery eyes.

Then it wasn't all in your head... The darkness you'd been feeling from Sasuke was real. Karin confirmed it.

"To be a shinobi is to sacrifice oneself. Closing your eyes to the sunlight, distinguishing yourself in the shadows. That is the true form of a ninja. Itachi was just one ninja among countless others across history who died the way he did. There are ugly truths in this world, young man." Danzo lectured his younger opponent, "…But it's thanks to them that the peace is preserved. You've rejected Itachi's will, his cause. And now… by revealing his secret to you, Itachi has betrayed Konoha—"

With a gritty crunch, Susanoo squished Danzo like a bug. Blood spilled out and splattered heavily against the ground. Some even landed on Sasuke's face, though he didn't seem to mind. If anything, he relished the sensation.

"Don't ever speak Itachi's name again." Sasuke venomously commanded.

"Yes, from here on out we talk with our eyes." Danzo had somehow reappeared.

"Behind you!" You screamed.

"Huh?" Karin sputtered.

In disbelief, Sasuke spun around. Danzo had jabbed the Uchiha with a kunai. However, the paltry weapon broke easily.

"Hrmm," Danzo gravelly ruminated, "Susanoo certainly provides a formidable defense."

"He didn't die? Karin-chan, what happened?" You turned to the red head for answers since she was a capable sensor.

"Give me a sec!" She formed a tiger seal to analyze the situation further.

*rumble*

Sasuke saw an opening and took it. Susanoo's fist collided into Danzo – splattering the older man's body into the ground with deadly force. Danzo's form was draped in crimson and buried in stone rubble.

Despite the bloody scene, Danzo stood calmly atop a stone structure – observing his 'death'. "Respectable attack power as well."

"What the hell?" You were flabbergasted.

"This can't be an illusion, but I'm not sure what it is. Danzo seems to be himself when he dies, not a clone or anything." Karin mumbled distastefully.

"Thanks for telling me. What could it be then, a Sharingan ability?" You observed the battle intently. Danzo had to be using a Sharingan ability since he had implanted all those eyes. If he wasn't using them, he wouldn't have risked bringing them out.

The massive stone bridge trembled. In his quest to kill Danzo, Sasuke destroyed a support beam. Carved rock crumbled beneath your feet.

Karin yelped.

"Over here!" You led her to a safe area, never taking your eyes off the battle.

The Uchiha was already panting. He had been straining himself since the Kage meeting.

"Going right from Susanoo to Amaterasu. He's overdoing it testing out his abilities." Madara read your mind.

The battle raged on, shaking the Earth and disturbing the wind. Danzo attacked with air natured chakra and Sasuke evaded using a summon you'd never seen before – a hawk. The glorious, feathered creature had talons as sharp as needles and was fitting for the leader of Team Taka.

"Amaterasu… it's been a while since I've seen it. You are indeed Itachi's little brother." Danzo stared Sasuke down.

"Aiko-chan! The eyes on his arm!" Karin grasped at your sleeve.

You hadn't noticed, but some of the eyes embedded in Danzo's arm had closed. Before, they were all open, right?

How long had that been going on - those Sharingan eyes closing?

"I told you never to say Itachi's name again." Sasuke warned.

"You're his brother, you even share his powers. Yet your eyes reveal vast differences. They don't care about the truth behind Itachi's life. They're just looking for something to direct your angst and hatred against… You'll make the Uchiha clan's sacrifices all for naught!" As Danzo taunted Sasuke, he raised his arm menacingly – displaying his grotesque Sharingan collection. He discreetly checked his arm in the process – looking in the area of the eyes that were closed.

Danzo's ideals were as skewed as Sasuke's, just in a different way. Shinobi shouldn't be used as tools and Itachi shouldn't have had to die. But destroying the entirety of Konoha wasn't the answer. Both men were too extreme.

Danzo's provocative words moved Sasuke into action.

The two clashed and Sasuke was strangled by Danzo. He retaliated by slashing at the man fiercely with his blade – landing a fatal blow.

"Aiko-chan!" Karin shook your arm, pointing at Danzo.

"I know, another eye closed…" You nodded.

Such a jutsu seemed impossible, but it looked like thanks to dōjutsu, Danzo had multiple lives.

The Konoha elder faded away, only to appear somewhere else entirely.

"Pointless." Danzo scoffed at the Uchiha's efforts.

They stood silently, staring each other down. Sasuke trapped Danzo in a genjutsu for a moment and rushed in to attack.

"I'll commend you for actually trapping me in an illusion." The older man bellowed, "However…"

Sasuke suddenly froze. That wasn't like him at all, what did Danzo do? Black markings covered the visible portions of the Uchiha's fair skin. The design was reminiscent of the trap seal on your tongue.

"Sasuke, now's your chance! Don't stop!" Karin screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Something's wrong, I'm sure he can't move." You murmured.

"Compared to Itachi's Tsukuyomi, where he could alter one's perception of time at his whim, you're as far below him as the land is below the sky." Danzo condescendingly derided his opponent.

Sasuke panted heavily, exhaling a burst of angry air, "Kh—"

"A seal that binds the body's movements. He must've placed it when he choked him." Madara speculated.

Karin debated something mentally before running off haphazardly - charging straight for Danzo.

"Karin-chan, you idiot, don't get involved!" Karin was using such a straightforward attack that your jaw dropped at her craziness. There was nothing to do but run after her, activating Shinajii.

Sure enough, once the red head reached Danzo, she was deflected by a simple kick. Danzo didn't even use any jutsu.

"Guagh!" The air was knocked out of Karin's lungs.

You caught her, skidding under her weight, and laid her down gently. In the next moment, you created a water prison around Danzo, surrounding him with wind sharpened liquid blades.

Danzo contorted his body and masterfully deflected the blades. But there was now an opening in his defense. You rushed in, funneling wind chakra into your dual swords. By a hair's breadth, he dodged your slashing blades.

Out of the corner of your eye, Sasuke strained against his seal in frustration – his whole body shaking.

"You'll have to do better than that." Danzo taunted you, blocking every attack.

He lunged with his blade – aggressively trying to push you back. You sidestepped and created a water clone. The water clone distracted him long enough that your blade bit into Danzo's outer thigh. He stood crookedly after escaping further damage, for your sword had cut into a tendon. There was only a small, shallow cut visible, but certainly there was major internal damage due to your blade being imbued with razor sharp wind chakra.

"Hrm… I suppose you weren't one of my underlings for nothing." The elder man sniffed.

You withdrew a few steps, waiting for further movements. The situation was bad – Sasuke was still paralyzed.

Though you hadn't looked into Danzo's Sharingan eyes, your vision became hazy and your body started to move of its own accord. It wasn't difficult to realize that you were being manipulated by dōjutsu.

"Good, good. Now, buff me." Danzo smugly commanded.

"What?! Never!" You spat. Despite your objection, your body willingly obeyed and even ran over to Danzo's side – standing behind him supportively.

"Geh… you bastard. What did you do to me?" You struggled to disobey – to no avail.

"Despicable. Do you need aid so badly that you'd succumb to hijacking her body with a borrowed Sharingan? …You're not worthy of such power." Sasuke growled.

Ignoring him, Danzo formed the tiger seal, as if he was releasing a jutsu. Calmly, Danzo walked up to Sasuke once more, weapon raised. "Why, Itachi? Why did you bother saving this pathetic infant's life?"

Unwillingly, you followed in suit, horror and dread coursing through your veins.

Karin groaned futilely while you cursed at Danzo. You were starting to panic since you couldn't break free of his mental grip. Tears welled in your eyes. If you didn't do something fast, Sasuke would die and you would have helped the diabolical man that did it!

"Nngh!" You cried out, unable to move.

"Look at him, look what he's become. Your one, your only… failure." The split millisecond you saw Danzo's sword arm raise, a white hot rage mixed with torment exploded in your chest.

The only thing you could think of was the fact that Sasuke was really going to die. A person very precious to you would be gone from this world forever. You couldn't just sit by idly and let this happen!

You felt something you'd never felt before from your Shinajii, un-synergistic powers. Shinajii, by nature, was supposed to be synergistic with whomever you granted it to. But right now, Shinajii's energy was coarse and grinding. You were sure that it grinded harshly against Danzo as well. Regular Shinajii felt blue, like cool, calming water, but now right now your Shinajii felt red, like chaotic, burning fire.

"This is-!" Danzo jumped back. Sasuke had sliced his arm and now blood freely flowed from the wound.

You mentally cheered. Somehow Sasuke regained control of his body on his own, Susanoo rearing itself tempestuously. You had also regained control of your body as well.

"It buffs and cripples!?" Danzo uttered, aghast. His movements seemed more sluggish than usual. You weren't sure if it was just your imagination.

'So that means that I can 'cripple' with Shinajii?' Your mental inquiry went unanswered, your attention was stolen from Danzo as Sasuke roared.

Susanoo was suddenly different. Before it looked skeletal and hollow, but now it had substance – almost flesh - and it wielded an ornate, deadly bow.

"Hah… hah… Ngh-!" Sasuke was panting and in anguish. He had fallen for Danzo's taunt, but in turn he'd become so irritable that he'd broken free of the binding seal placed on him.

You brought your hands up, forming a hand sign to deactivate Shinajii. You wanted to leave the battlefield and take Karin to safety.

"No… stay…!" Sasuke instructed through ragged breaths.

It was a bit surprising that Sasuke was asking for help, but you wouldn't deny him. He must've realized he was in a dire state…

You quickly sprinted to Sasuke's side. You now had to stay on the battlefield if you wanted Shinajii to be in range, but you definitely weren't going to stand by Danzo.

Susanoo's bow string was pulled taught. The swishing of an arrow being fired filled your ears. The projectile was amazingly fast. What was even more amazing was that Danzo could dodge it. It was widely believed that only the first Hokage wielded the wood element. However, like Yamato, Danzo apparently had the ability as well. Trees grew from his arm to deviate the arrow just enough that he narrowly escaped the hit.

You stayed nearby Sasuke as he fought – protected by Susanoo. The whole time Karin had been analyzing Danzo's abilities. She helped when she could – shouting out information she'd learned from the sidelines.

To win, Sasuke was going to have to last until all the eyes on Danzo's arm closed. Nevertheless, Sasuke was getting worse. He was spitting up blood. The only way you could help was by buffing him. You weren't sure if you could give Sasuke positive Shinajii while crippling Danzo, but you went to work. It took a while to stabilize the two different types of energies so that they were balanced and stable enough to flow consistently. Once you had harmonized the two energies in your body, you gave Sasuke a chakra boost. Winding a thin thread of water around his torso, his energy flared up in response.

Sasuke had 'killed' Danzo once more. The Hokage retaliated with yet another wind-natured attack that Susanoo blocked easily. Danzo was pulling out all the stops. He now summoned a giant creature to do his bidding. It looked like a mix between an ant-eater and an elephant. It easily crushed the stone structure beneath it with its weight.

You aided Sasuke with sharpened liquid weapons – fighting the strange creature. Eventually Karin figured out Danzo's technique and the fact that it was timed. Each eye closed after 60 seconds. Once they all closed, Danzo's 'infinite' lives were up.

Only four Sharingan eyes were left.

"Gnn!" Sasuke grunted, his Susanoo weakened. It returned to its earlier skeletal, incomplete form.

Sasuke was panting heavily, but still took time to talk to Danzo to confirm the information, "…So when the ten eyes on your arm close, your technique will end."

"You… you know about Izanagi?"

"I do now!" Sasuke leapt forward, intending to risk everything and fight Danzo all out until Izanagi ended.

"That old trick… you're a precocious little brat." Danzo scornfully responded.

In a rage, the two collided.

"Y-you moron! Why are you attacking!? You need to run away! Fight him at long range!" Karin shouted before yelping, "Eek!" The force from Sasuke and Danzo's attacks were overwhelming.

"Back up, Karin-chan!"

Sasuke and Danzo relentlessly traded blows, projectiles flying everywhere. Sasuke released Susanoo to conserve chakra. Both shinobi were ragged and bleeding. This continued until you noticed Danzo's last Sharingan eye had closed. The elder man looked down at his arm and seemed confident despite the fact that his jutsu had worn off.

With a simple kunai in hand, Danzo blew wind chakra onto it, stretching it out into a formidable sized blade. Sasuke formed a katana of electricity. They reared for a final blow.

It happened lightning fast. Sasuke allowed himself to be pierced so that he could land a deadly blow through Danzo's torso.

A curse slipped out once you realized he had been injured, "Fuck, Sasuke!"

"Ngh!" Sasuke grunted, but stood firm.

"You were too hasty. One eye is still open." Danzo snorted, "Go meet your brother and let him lecture you. You lose, I win."

"What… what do you mean that one eye is still open?" You could see as clear as day that all his Sharingan eyes were closed.

Danzo, bewildered at your observation, hastily checked his arm. His face morphed into horror as he shouted, "What have you done- Ghk!?" His words were cut off by a grunt. "…damn you…"

"Itachi will have to settle for you today." After Sasuke's ominous statement, Danzo collapsed. The Uchiha himself wasn't doing much better.

"Having obtained a multitude of Sharingan eyes for yourself made you overconfident when facing a Sharingan user as an enemy. Your pride was your downfall." Madara loftily mumbled this to himself, as if he was speaking to Danzo directly. He was having talking down to the bitter Hokage.

"In a battle of the eyes, never underestimate the Uchiha. Kh-" Sasuke was still spewing condescending lines at his opponent when he suddenly collapsed. His chakra was depleted and his mistreated body could take no more.

"Sasukeee!" Karin was filled with fear as she dashed up to Team Taka's leader.

You kept your distance from your two former teammates – opting to watch Danzo. He was on his knees, but that didn't mean he had given up.

"Indiscriminate flourish." You summoned water to surround Sasuke – invigorating the blue liquid with a powerful dosage of medical ninjutsu. Cuts and any internal bleeding instantly halted and healed.

"Here! Bite me, hurry!" Karin offered him her forearm and Sasuke bit down readily.

"Aaah!~" Karin moaned out in blissful pain.

A sigh of relief escaped your lips. That should do it. You healed any large wounds and Karin reinforced everything by giving Sasuke more energy.

…though you had to admit that you didn't like seeing him bite her. It was obvious that Sasuke drastically needed the chakra, but Karin seemed to enjoy the process too much and that alone made you feel weird and slightly pissed off.

"Guaaah!" Danzo cried out.

'Dammit, I have no time to be jealous.' You internally chided yourself.

Danzo's Sharingan infused arm was going crazy. Burly, rough tree trunks grew wildly out of his sallow, discolored limb. He certainly wasn't using his wood element on purpose.

With a stiff grunt, Danzo cut off his disobedient arm.

"Holy shit, this guy doesn't quit!" Karin gaped blankly at the Hokage.

You'd never seen Danzo so beaten up before in your life. He'd always had a calm, stern air about him, but now he was pitifully desperate to keep his life. He tore the remaining bandages off of his head and activated his last remaining Sharingan. "I'm not done yet. This 'battle of the eyes' is just beginning!"

Sasuke was on his feet in an instant. He lunged towards his opponent, his hand bathed in crackling electricity.

Utilizing his Sharingan, Danzo sidestepped Sasuke's attack. Instead of retaliating, he surprised everyone by closing in on Karin. He wrapped his remaining arm around her neck. Caught in a strangle hold, she was defenseless.

Karin squealed and tried to break free to no avail.

"Karin-chan!" You shouted helplessly.

Sasuke's Sharingan faded away from overuse while you wracked your brain for a way to free the redhead.

Feeling your negative Shinajii still active and attached to Danzo, you pumped chakra into the crippling maneuver.

"Grgh!" Danzo faltered for a moment before strengthening his grip. "Damn you, Aiko. Don't interfere or I'll take her life immediately."

At the distance you were at, even farther away than Sasuke, you could do nothing but oblige or have Karin killed. You definitely wanted to save her at all costs. She was insulting and had a bad temper, but she was a good person – not to mention a close friend.

"You've strained your eyes too much…." Danzo observed.

"Sasuke… Aiko-chan…" Karin was short of breath as she gasped your name, staring at you and Sasuke in turn.

You unconsciously clenched your teeth. What the hell could you do that wouldn't cause Danzo to kill Karin immediately?

"All that talk about self-sacrifice and you take a hostage." Sasuke cockily observed.

"It's not… to save… my own life…" Danzo raggedly wheezed, trying to justify his despicable actions, "I can't die yet. Konoha needs me, the world needs me. I'm the only one who can do it - the only one who can change things. This girl is just a small sacrifice."

"You're wrong, you controlling bastard! The world will go on fine without you. If anything, it'll be better! There are good people who are doing amazing things, and you're not one of them because of your methods. Threatening to kill someone is horrible no matter how you try to justify it!" Danzo only snorted at your words, ignoring you.

"Please, Sasuke… Aiko-chan… help me..." Karin pleaded.

You were torn. Using your water weapons was impossible. They weren't fast enough to free Karin and you couldn't just run over either… You had to wait – perhaps Sasuke had already formulated a course of action.

"Karin… don't move a muscle." The Uchiha darkly instructed, blood oozing from the sides of his mouth and left eye.

You were tense as you watched. From your point of view, you could really only see his back…

With a sharp, defined movement Sasuke used lightning chakra to create a long blade that skewered both Karin and Danzo.

"Sasuke, what the hell!?" You thought his aura had darkened, but this was… insane.

In a moment, you dashed up to Sasuke's side – your mouth agape in shock. Karin's expression mirrored yours.

"Ngh-!" Danzo pitifully groaned.

"That's one down… brother." Sasuke uttered this with such joy and malice, that you shuddered beside him.

"H-how could you…?" It was hard to comprehend whether the scene before you was nothing but a cruel daydream.

"You-…?" Karin managed to squeak - peering at Sasuke in a daze.

"Karin. You're of no use to me as a hostage." Sasuke's voice was so stony and inhuman that it wasn't his own.

The sound of crackling electricity ceased as Sasuke released his attack. A heavy thump immediately followed. The redheaded kunoichi toppled over like a sack.

"Karin-chan!"

"Ghrgh!" Danzo turned away spitefully, as if he refused to die.

Sasuke serenely followed Danzo. The older man's pace was broken and hobbled. You didn't pay any attention to the two and instead ran to your fallen friend.

After monitoring her condition, you realized her wound might not be fatal. In the next instant you were healing her. Flashes of Naomi pale, emaciated, and gasping out final breaths haunted you.

Tears blurred your vision. You shook your head, trying to focus on healing Karin. You wouldn't let her die! You saved Naomi, so you could save her too.

"Huh… Aiko-chan…?" Karin became conscious again only moments later.

"Don't speak, I'm trying to close your wound."

Karin only weakly nodded in response.

"For the shinobi world, for Konoha! I must kill you both!" You heard Danzo loudly proclaim.

Your head snapped up to see Danzo releasing what looked like some sort of seal. Fortunately, you and Karin were far enough away, but Sasuke…

"Sasuke! Get away from Danzo!" Madara swiftly warned.

With bated breath, you watched the raven haired shinobi narrowly escape. You sighed out in relief.

Sasuke and Madara seemed to be speaking about something, but with the battle over, you focused on Karin. She had once again lost consciousness and she had lost a lot of blood. You had to see to it that she didn't lose anymore.

"You used your eyes too much. At some point you need to drop the tough guy act. You risk dooming your eyes to eternal darkness. What do you think you'll be able to do if you attack Konoha alone?" Madara was loud enough that you could make out what he was saying.

You listened intently while working over Karin. It appeared Sasuke still wanted to attack Konoha – probably to get revenge on the other elder councilors. He was crazy to want to go alone, but what did Madara mean by 'eternal darkness'? Was that a metaphor or something to be taken literally?

"Sometimes one needs patience to achieve their goals." Madara lectured the younger man.

"Hn…" Sasuke contemptuously brushed him off.

The masked shinobi made his way over to Danzo and sucked him into his Sharingan eye. Most likely into that creepy dimension you were in earlier.

"Sasuke…" Madara stopped short, leisurely cracking his neck, "A word of advice. If you're done with those women, kill them. They know too much about our plans."

You gasped and at that moment, Karin opened her eyes into narrow slits. "Nh-"

" _Our_ plans…? Who said I was working with you?" Sasuke scoffed.

"Heh, fine… I'll see you later." Madara phased away.

Sasuke examined the horizon for a moment before quietly walking over to you and Karin.

Karin sluggishly grabbed her glasses just as Sasuke approached the both of you. Sensing his presence growing closer behind you, you turned and what you saw chilled your blood.

"…Later." The Uchiha's features were twisted into a sinister sneer. He was so devoid of compassion that he looked nothing like the Sasuke you knew.

You were baffled at how much he'd changed after you'd left Team Taka.

When you first started traveling with Team Hebi, Sasuke wouldn't even kill his enemies… but now he'd willingly kill his teammate so easily? Even after betraying her as a hostage? Come to think of it, where was Suigetsu and Jūgo? Did Sasuke ditch them… _kill_ them? Horror and dread wouldn't leave your gut.

"What the hell, Sasuke! She's your precious teammate!" You yelled, covering Karin's body with your own.

"Aiko-chan…?" A tear rolled down Karin's cheek.

"What does that matter? Move aside."

"Never, because it matters a lot. She's my friend, and I thought she was yours too. I'll never let you hurt an innocent." You glared at Sasuke defiantly.

He roused from cold apathy to a sly smirk. "While I like this side of you, she knows too much."

"According to Madara, I know too much too. You'll have to kill me if you want her life. Trust me, I won't make it easy." You promised insolently.

Unamused now, Sasuke's expression shifted to irate annoyance. "Aiko!" He growled.

You stood and assumed a defensive stance – baring your blades while Karin was safely behind you. Realizing that you hadn't taken your Shinajii off of Sasuke, you did so now. "I'll fight you seriously."

"But I won't! Fine, if her life means that much to you, she can have it!" He let up in exasperation. The Raiton covering his fist fizzled away.

"Good, you shouldn't listen to Madara like a puppet anyways!" You balefully added.

"I've told you many times, I'm not a puppet…" Sasuke composed himself quickly. He grasped you by the shoulders and drew you closer as if that somehow accentuated the fact that his words were true.

"Sasuke-kun!" A familiar female voice called out. Distinctive pink hair caught your attention.

"…Sakura-san?" You couldn't believe your eyes.

"Sakura…" Sasuke emotionlessly uttered, his features contorting into anger.

"Aiko-san… You're here too!?" Her green eyes widened.

"What do you want with me?" Sasuke cut to the chase, releasing your shoulders.

Even though you'd gotten Karin somewhat stabilized, she remained on the floor, too fatigued to move.

Sakura approached Sasuke cautiously, "Sasuke-kun…! I'm abandoning Konoha and coming with you!"

"Why would you want to join me…? What are you trying to pull?" He was immediately distrustful.

"My thoughts exactly..." You muttered. Nowadays you'd never join him willingly, not if his ambitions have remained unchanged.

"I have no ulterior motive! Ever since you left Konoha, I've regretted not going with you." Sakura confessed, "I'll do whatever you want. I don't want to have any more regrets."

"Do you know what I want to do?" Sasuke malevolently inquired.

"I don't care! I'll follow any order you give me-"

"To crush Konoha! That is my goal…" He cut her off.

This current Sasuke was the most consumed with revenge that you'd ever seen. You desperately wished you could help him, but how?

"Dammit Sasuke! I knew you were lying to Taka when you said it was only the top tier councilors that you wanted to eliminate!" You became too emotional and shouted this aloud. Of course, Sasuke ignored you. He knew you disagreed, but he obviously didn't care.

"Are you really willing to betray Konoha for me?" Sasuke stared intently at Sakura.

"Yes.. If that's what you want me to do…" She whispered.

"Hn, then prove it. Kill the woman laying down on the floor and I'll accept your offer."

Sakura tried to hide her surprise, but failed.

"Sasuke!" You angrily shouted. He had said he wouldn't kill Karin, but that didn't stop him from telling Sakura to.

For the moment you decided not to interfere since you didn't know if Sakura was actually serious or not. From what you knew of her, you were almost positive she wouldn't kill Karin. But if she really did have feelings for Sasuke and was serious… well, then you would stop her at the last minute with everything you had. You weren't going to let Karin die.

Too drained of blood to flee or move adequately, Karin feebly twitched, looking at you with confusion.

Sakura took out a kunai. "Who is she?"

"A member of my organization, 'Taka'. As you can see, she's useless to me now." Sasuke remorselessly shrugged, "Actually, you're a medical ninja aren't you, Sakura? Though I have Aiko, another person to take Karin's place would work out perfectly."

"Who said you _have me_? I'll never go along with your ridiculous motives of destroying Konoha." Once again, you were ignored by the stoic, raven haired man. You dropped the subject once Sakura stepped closer. You readied yourself to stop her at a moment's notice should she go through with the deed.

But like you thought, she hesitated.

"Well, can't you handle this, Sakura?" Sasuke taunted.

As she was distracted and contemplating something, Sasuke made his move.

"Sasuke… don't do it…" Karin croaked.

In an instant, lightning bathed the Uchiha's left hand. It chirped forebodingly. Caught off guard, Sakura gasped, betrayal clearly written on her features.

"No!" Without hesitation, you pushed his arm up into the air with the aid of a rough burst of water. You stood before the insane raven haired shinobi and restrained him – wrapping your arms around his torso and pushing him away from the two women.

"Sasuke, stop this! Please! This isn't like you!" Your words were muffled since your face was buried in his chest. Your vision was obscured and watery.

Someone landed nearby, though you didn't look up. Their voice was familiar, "What? Aiko?"

"Tch" Sasuke clicked his tongue at the new arrival while Sakura remained still and astounded.

"You've fallen so low, Sasuke." You finally recognized the owner of the voice as Kakashi.

You stole a glance up at the Uchiha, searching his face for any kind of emotion, "I won't let you do this. They're good people…"

Sasuke's hollow orbs trailed down until they met yours. As you clung onto him tightly, his steely gaze remained locked in hazel. Eventually, the electricity surrounding his hand dissipated.

Though his tone sounded warmer, his eyes remained icy cold. "Heh, you keep getting in the way. You're still soft, even after traveling with Taka."

"You used to be 'soft' when we first left Orochimaru's and I didn't mind it. At first, you didn't even want to kill any enemies unless it was necessary…"

Sasuke seemed the slightest bit perturbed as he said, "Never mind that. Stop crying. Everyone's fine."

You nodded and wiped your tears. Satisfied, Sasuke's attention shifted back to his former teammates.

He darkly chuckled, wrapped his right arm around you, and jumped back. "Ha! They just keep coming!"

Sasuke released you and you took an unsure step away from him to create distance.

Kakashi was at Sakura's side, gently reprimanding her for trying to kill Sasuke on her own. After blaming himself for the team failing, he apologized for being a terrible sensei, and then addressed his former pupil directly. "Sasuke, I hate having to repeat myself, but I'll say this one last time. Stop your obsession with revenge!"

The man in question let out an uncharacteristic, uproarious laughter. Kakashi and Sakura portrayed a mixture of worry and confusion.

"…Bring back Itachi… and my mother… and my father… and my clan! Bring them all back! Then I'll stop." Sasuke snidely demanded.

You sighed. He was too emotional, too attached to his loved ones that it was impossible to talk his motives out of him.

"…I don't want to kill you." Kakashi wearily admitted.

"You think you can just take me out whenever you want, huh? Don't act like you're still my teacher. That time is over! I want to kill you so badly I can taste it!"

"Sasuke, don't do this. You know it would be what Madara would want! Do you really want to please him? You listen to him so much already."

"Madara, Madara! You act like I don't want to do this myself, Aiko." Sasuke sneered.

You got the message loud and clear. He wasn't going to stop and nothing you could say would change his mind.

Kakashi ordered Sakura to remove Karin from the area while he stayed behind to face Sasuke.

The pink haired kunoichi hesitated a while, before addressing you. "Aiko-san, if you really care about Sasuke, you'd do the same as we are!"

"You mean I should kill him?"

Her face hardened. "Precisely."

Sasuke peered at you, perhaps curious about your response.

Your eyes became glued to the floor. Your expression darkened, becoming pensive. Kill Sasuke? This was their answer…?

Sure, Sasuke hurt the Hachibi and wanted to attack Konoha… but kill him? You were able to stop him from killing Karin and Sakura, so perhaps you could do the same at Konoha and keep him focused on the councilors. It was a long shot, but straight up killing him was impossible... You couldn't bring yourself to harm him…

"I… can't." You murmured honestly.

This enraged Sakura, "But he's not the same person! He would kill this girl so easily, _me_ so easily! He's changed!"

"Still, I can't give up hope!" You raised your voice, "If he wants to kill someone innocent, I want to be there to stop him!"

"You're crazy and delusional!" She spat.

"I saved you, didn't I?!"

Sakura became silent.

"I care about him just as much as you both do, but I refuse to turn on him and kill him. I'll help him my own way!" You stubbornly stated.

"Hah…" Sasuke grunted with a hint of vexation, "I guess that's not the worst reason to be by my side."

"Please don't mistake me. I won't go with you, not with your motives." You snapped at the Uchiha, "Perhaps I'll have to have faith in Naruto. He wants to bring you back too, Sasuke. Maybe he's the only one who can talk or literally beat some sense into you."

"Hn…" Sasuke crossed his arms childishly.

"…Fine… but I doubt Kakashi-sensei feels the same." Sakura was right. Kakashi was ready for battle.

He lifted his headband off of his left eye. "…No matter how far he fell, Sandaime always looked upon Orochimaru with affection. I think I understand now what he went through."

"Well then… you and Sandaime will have plenty to talk about when you join him!" Sasuke quipped.

Sakura took Karin away to further her healing. You were relieved that she'd be in good hands.

After Sasuke insulted Kakashi for having the Sharingan, the former pupil and master clashed. Sasuke immediately activated Susanoo. He fired a rapid arrow at Kakashi, aiming for this battle to be over swiftly.

Somehow Kakashi made the arrow disappear and didn't even dodge the blow. It must've been due to the power of Kakashi's Mangekyō.

"So that's _Susanoo_ , I take it?" Kakashi analyzed his opponent carefully.

"I can't believe you, a non-Uchiha, awakened the Mangekyō. So that's what saved you. That's your eye's ability. I hope you're grateful to the Uchiha." Sasuke pompously chided.

"Sasuke, your clan and your hatred can't be the only things left in your heart. Look deep inside of yourself one last time."

"Still reciting the same old pleas…" The Uchiha shook his head slowly.

"….You know what's really there in your heart…" Kakashi trailed off, trying to rekindle his pupil's fond memories of Konoha.

Sasuke quieted for a moment, "…They're all laughing."

Kakashi perked up.

"They're all laughing it up, at the cost of Itachi's life! Cackling in unison with no idea of the price he paid!"

Sasuke's twisted mentality was astonishing. Suddenly something clicked. The Uchiha had once said that he _forgave you_ for not knowing of Itachi's sacrifice. Is this what he meant?

o-o

o-o-o-o-o-o

o-o

… _Sasuke's hand traveled to the side of your neck - encompassing the area in warmth while his thumb brushed along the underside of your jaw. He used his thumb to push your chin up, creating eye contact. His serious, penetrating gaze rendered you speechless._

" _I forgive you for defending the village after Itachi's sacrifice. I don't blame you for remaining loyal to that place when it was your parent's wish for you to live there."_

 _Your eyebrows furrowed, befuddled._

o-o

o-o-o-o-o-o

o-o

"All I hear in your laughter now is scorn and ridicule! But I'll change it, I'll turn your laughter into screams of anguish!" Sasuke's Susanoo transformed even more completely than you'd seen it in his battle with Danzo.

It seemed to be wearing some sort of armor. Kakashi had certainly riled Sasuke up. Susanoo seemed to react to it's wielder's emotional state.

The next moment there was an odd, deflating sort of noise.

*–suuuuu-*

Susanoo lost power drastically until it completely disappeared.

"Ngh! Fuck!" You'd never seen Sasuke so panicked.

"Sasuke, what's wrong?"

"Kh!" He didn't answer as he wiped his eyes frantically.

What happened? Did he overuse his Sharingan that much? Well, he had been attacking people all day and using Susanoo continuously - ever since the Kage meeting.

Sakura jettisoned towards Sasuke in the blink of an eye, a kunai in hand.

"Sasuke, behind you!" You screamed.

"Sakura!" Kakashi dashed over and you did the same, but you were both far from the pair.

"Nnh… kh…" Sasuke slapped Sakura's kunai out of her hand and instead wielded it himself, turning it against her.

"Don't do it, Sasuke!" Kakashi's warning fell on deaf ears.

Just as Sasuke was about to stab the kunoichi, Naruto appeared, snatching Sakura away from harm.

"Naruto…" Sakura gasped while Sasuke's eyes widened.

Kakashi turned around to land a punch on Sasuke – trying to give Naruto distance to put Sakura down somewhere safely. Sasuke blocked and jumped away, throwing the kunai he stole. He landed gracefully on the water's surface.

Kakashi was surprised but glad to see Naruto. The blonde immediately called Sasuke out for trying to hurt Sakura, their teammate. Of course, Sasuke obstinately claimed he wasn't a part of Team 7 anymore.

Despite Sasuke's want to create distance, Naruto still tried to reach out to his friend. Apparently Madara masquerading as 'Tobi' told Naruto the truth about Itachi. So now Naruto claimed that he understood why Sasuke hasn't returned to Konoha yet even after Itachi's death.

Whether he wanted it or not, Sasuke really did have such an amazing friend…

"Naruto… I told you once before. You've never had parents or siblings. You've never had anyone… Shut up, you outsider." Sasuke's harsh words didn't ruffle Naruto in the slightest.

Sakura, on the other hand, was perturbed, "Naruto's had faith in you, Sasuke-kun! No matter how badly the world slandered you, he always considered you a friend. He still does…"

"Just now, moments ago I finally got revenge for Itachi on one of his betrayers. He was one of the Leaf's top brass - Danzo."

Kakashi and Sakura stiffened, lacking the words to respond.

"It was like a high unlike anything I've ever felt. Like I was finally cleansing the Uchiha name of the stigma that's dogged it for all these years. I'll revive my clan by killing every last one of you, until the Leaf is crushed forever! Any link to the Uchiha will be severed and our name will be purified." Any love Sasuke held for Konoha seemed long gone. All that his face portrayed was a mixture of hatred and ecstasy. Hatred for the ones that hurt his clan and ecstasy from the pleasure he'd get from bathing in the blood of the ones he sought revenge on.

"Sasuke-kun…" Sakura murmured sadly.

"Sasuke, if you forgave me, couldn't you forgive others? After all, you lived in Konoha ignorantly as a child until you found out about Itachi's sacrifice not too long ago."

Your point was valid, but Sasuke shot it down curtly, "No, it's not possible. I know you won't understand, but this is the only way I can cleanse the Uchiha name."

Sullenly, you stopped speaking. This was too much. How could he want to kill everyone? Literally _everyone?_

It was probably a good thing you left Sasuke when Madara showed up. The Uchiha was going off the deep end. He sounded about as evil as Orochimaru right now.

Naruto formed a hand seal in response. Was he going to try to kill Sasuke too? It would be a stretch, but you hoped that he still wanted to bring Sasuke back to Konoha.

"This is my job!" Kakashi snapped at Naruto, before he could make a move. He blocked Naruto with his arm, "Sakura, get out of here. Aiko, it would be wise if you left too."

You shook your head. You had to see what would happen - if Sasuke would be all right.

"But Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura complained.

"I don't want you two to have to see this. Get out of here, now!" The silver haired jōnin ordered with no room for rebuttal.

"I-" Sakura stuttered.

"The kind of poison kunai that you learned to make from Shizune won't kill Sasuke. Orochimaru would've made sure he'd be immune to it. And besides… you've seen that you can't handle this." Kakashi reasoned.

The raven haired avenger activated a Raikiri in his left hand and walked smoothly towards Naruto and Kakashi.

Was Sasuke really serious about another battle? You were concerned about his body. You'd healed him a bit and Karin gave him chakra, but he needed rest to be fully restored.

"Kakashi-sensei, are you… Are you going to kill Sasuke?" Naruto asked seriously.

"Leave!" Kakashi avoided his question.

With determination welling, Naruto made his move. One of his shadow clones held Kakashi back while Naruto formed a familiar attack you'd seen before in the Valley of the End.

The two former comrades ran towards each other vigorously. Kakashi and Sakura yelled for Naruto to stop, but of course he didn't listen.

"Chidori!"

"Rasengan!"

Raw, chaotic chakra collided with so much force that a large explosion ensued, the intensity of the light was too much. Everything went white for a second as water rained down.

With a chorus of grunts, everybody was blown back by the collection of violent, accumulated energies.

Kakashi slipped out of the Naruto clone's grasp to catch the blonde as he flew backwards.

But you were too far from Sasuke and he was flying straight towards a rocky cliff. If he crashed into it, his head would get the impact first, and no doubt it'd be nasty.

So you did something you never do - unleash your curse seal to its level two state. With raw, malignant chakra coursing through you, you were able to use your water transport jutsu to flit over to Sasuke in the blink of an eye, surrounding yourself in liquid to further soften the impact.

"Ugh!" You groaned as Sasuke's form smashed into you.

"Kh!" Sasuke groaned from the impact as well. Panting roughly, he muttered, "Aiko… thank you…"

You released your curse mark's abilities as soon as possible, to minimize the damage to your body.

"Ah, good catch." Madara's plant-like henchman appeared nearby the waterfall – beside you and Sasuke.

"You… when did you…?" The Uchiha didn't get a chance to finish his sentence.

Zetsu eagerly explained, "I've been watching your back for quite a while now. …Tobi ordered me to hang around and keep my presence hidden from you."

"You did a good job if Karin couldn't sense you." You idly commented, not trusting Madara's strange henchman.

"Ha ha, naturally." Zetsu breezily replied.

In contrast to the lax Zetsu, Sasuke was completely worn.

"Haaah…" He breathed out heavily. Honestly, you were surprised that he was still standing.

"We're in trouble no matter how you slice it." Zetsu commented this so carelessly that he didn't seem the least bit concerned.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke, but I won't fight them… nor you." You reminded him.

"I… know…" The raven haired avenger panted. His heavy breathing never lessened.

He faltered a moment, almost seeming as if he was going to collapse. You quickly supported him, but he brushed you off. He rested on the floor – crouching and staring intently at Naruto.

The Leaf nin were speaking amongst themselves, though you couldn't make out what they were saying. However, from across the clearing, you noticed that Naruto mirrored Sasuke. As they glared wordlessly at each other, you couldn't help but wonder what they were both thinking…

With an unearthly whooshing sound, Madara appeared in a swirl of colors, "I thought I told you to come back and rest."

The masked man surveyed the scenario, "…The nine-tails… When we do fight them, it'll be in a more suitable place. For now, we retreat."

Sasuke was so focused on Naruto that for a second, he didn't respond. You gently laid a hand on his shoulder, "I agree with Madara. You need rest to regain your strength."

"Huu… haa…" Sasuke rasped. At first you weren't even sure he registered what you had said, but after a few seconds Sasuke slowly nodded – his attention never leaving the blonde.

"Let me handle them. We've gotta capture the nine-tails sometime, right?" Zetsu suddenly created some clones of himself that appeared from the water below. You stepped back, startled at the multitudes of creepy, deformed Zetsus.

Instantly, Sasuke was pissed off. Naruto was _his_ opponent. Luckily, Madara interfered and ordered Zetsu somewhere else.

Meanwhile, Naruto fearlessly walked forward.

"Naruto…" Kakashi warned.

"I know, but first there's something I need to say to Sasuke." The blonde insisted.

"Come on, Sasuke." Madara bent over to put a hand on Sasuke's back, as if he was trying to coerce him into leaving.

"Wait." Sasuke commanded.

As Naruto came closer, Sasuke stood up.

"Sasuke, do you remember what you told me before in the Valley of the End? About top-class ninjas?"

Sasuke remained quiet, silently affirming Naruto's question.

You thought back, but couldn't remember if you'd heard them speak about anything on that subject. Their fight had caused you to become too emotional. It brought back the pain of loving and losing your family so you got distracted.

"One direct clash later, and I understand a lot more." Naruto continued, "We've become top-class ninjas, Sasuke. Both of us. So tell me, did you see what was in my heart? How I really feel?"

Naruto walked closer with confidence, pointing at his chest. "Did you see what'll happen? If we fight again… We're both gonna die."

"N-naruto?" You stuttered.

His face was so serious, his gaze was intense. Crystal blue orbs pierced charcoal chasms.

The rest of Team 7 was in disbelief.

"Our battle will be inevitable if you really do attack the Leaf. So keep your hatred, let it fester, and hit me with it full force. I'm the only one who can bear the full brunt of your hate! It's my job, no one else's! I'll bear the burden of your hatred, and we'll die together!" Naruto proclaimed.

Your heart clenched. If both of them died, it would be such a waste…

You really believed that someday Sasuke could change and stop acting on hatred. After all, everything he did and continues to do is for the people he loves. He just chose a harsh way to express that love.

Sasuke breathed out languidly, before his face twisted contemptuously, "…What?! What the fuck is wrong with you!? Why do you care about me so much?!"

"…Because I'm your friend." Naruto's response was painfully simple. He'd said something similar in the past… "Sasuke, we'll never be able to understand one another through words alone. I knew that from the moment I met you. The only way you and I can communicate properly is with our fists! Remember what I said, we're both top-class ninjas now!"

Naruto extended his fist, clenching it tightly, "I haven't given up yet!"

You found yourself unconsciously smiling. Though you didn't want anyone to die, Naruto really did give you hope. You weren't the only one who hadn't given up on Sasuke. You had to thank him sometime…

"Alright, I'm done ranting at you. Hell, I can barely string a sentence together. I shouldn't be lecturing anyone!" Naruto jovially laughed, "Hehehe, if we really do take this all the way to the end and we both die, we won't be Uchihas, Jinchūriki's, or anything. There'll be no more burdens to bear. We'll come to understand one another in the next world!"

"I'll never change!" Sasuke stubbornly fought against his one true friend, "I don't want us to understand one another! And I'm not gonna die, you will…"

"Enough, Naruto… I'll handle Sasuke. You still have a dream. A dream of becoming Hokage." Kakashi interrupted, "Sasuke may have fallen, but don't let him drag you down too-"

"How could I call myself Hokage if I can't even save one friend? The only person Sasuke's fighting is me!" The blonde argued.

Sasuke lightly chuckled, wearing a sardonic smile. "…Have if your way. I'll kill you first."

Naruto sunnily smiled back, "Heh, you still haven't accepted me as an equal!"

Kakashi sighed, "In that case, Sasuke is all yours, Naruto. Sakura, take care of my body, okay?"

Aiming to battle Madara, Kakashi activated his Mangekyō once again, but the masked man was unfazed.

"Don't bother, Kakashi. Techniques like that have no effect on me." Madara asserted, "Let's go, Sasuke."

The older man laid his hand creepily on Sasuke's shoulder once more.

The Uchiha raised his left hand, halting Madara, "Hold on." He then turned to you.

When you noticed his stare, you looked up in surprise, "I guess… this is the part where I leave, Sasuke…"

You couldn't keep yourself composed - your eyebrows knitted together. Sure, you wanted to stay with him, but you'd never help him with his new goals. Living in Konoha, you could wait for him to arrive and do your best to stop him from killing innocent civilians and good shinobi.

"Hn, if you want to leave, then why are you making that face?" Sasuke dourly scrutinized you.

Unable to answer, you tore away from his abyssal orbs.

"Either way, I'm not letting you go." The Uchiha stated with a hint of finality in his tone.

Astonished, your gaze snapped back to him to see a conniving smirk.

"I'm sorry, but I have to go!" You turned away, intending to sprint back to the others, when you felt a tight grip on your wrist. There was a sharp blow to an area around the nape of your neck. Your body rapidly became numb – Pitch black fog consuming your vision.

"Sasuke-?! Aiko-chan…!" Naruto sounded as if he was yelling from somewhere far away.

"Sorry, but I won't let you go back." Sasuke's velvet voice purred in your ear. It was the last thing you heard.

o-o

o-o-o-o-o-o

o-o

An atmospheric drone filled the dimly lit stone cavern. It was devoid of life save for three figures. Two strolled along casually. The third figure was unconscious in another's arms. Chestnut locks of hair fluttered as she was carried.

"What's on your mind?" The masked man broke the silence.

"I want Itachi's eyes." The raven haired avenger stoically stated.

"I knew you'd warm up to the idea eventually!" Madara nodded enthusiastically, "You've been much too quick to bring out Susanoo. I could tell your vision's been getting blurry. Good timing, huh?"

"I want them transplanted as soon as possible." Sasuke instructed.

"Still, this is kind of sudden. What changed your mind?"

"I want to destroy Naruto with my full powers! That's the only way to reject everything he stands for. Nothing more, nothing less." Sasuke sped up, walking away from the masked man.

"Well then, I'll heal you up so your body will be strong enough to take the transplant."

Sasuke suddenly stopped. "No, she'll do that. I'll tell you when she's done." Sasuke resumed his pace.

"Hah, are you sure? You just kidnapped her. Usually people don't take kindly to that…"

His back facing Madara, Sasuke scoffed. He looked down at the female in his arms, analyzing her serene features. He wore a smirk, but his gaze softened, "She will, I know it…"

Madara shrugged and the two continued walking down the winding path. Their echoing footsteps faded away into darkness.


End file.
